No More Strings
by Ginnyfan99
Summary: Set after Order of the Phoenix, Harry, tired of sulking around after Sirius' death decides to take matters into his own hands. Independent Harry...Powerful Harry...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Privet Drive no More

Lying on his bed, hot, sticky, and covered in sweat, lied the sixteen year old Harry Potter. Opening his eyes to the pitch blackness of his tiny little bedroom, he glanced over to see what time it was. The clock read two forty six in the morning and Harry let out a long sigh. This was getting old he thought. It had been three weeks since the Department of Mysteries fiasco and he had been sulking in his summer time prison cell ever since.

Sitting up and turning on the lamp on his bedside table, he took a glance around his room. Standing up and wishing he could take a shower to get all the sweat off of him, he noticed Hedwig locked in her cage in the corner. "I'm sorry girl. I forgot to let you out before I fell asleep," said Harry as he opened up her cage so she could go out flying. Hedwig jumped out and landed on Harry's shoulder and she started to nip at his ear.

"I really am sorry girl" he said trying to save himself from her angry tirade. Hedwig started to calm down as Harry looked her right in the eyes as he spoke. "I've really made a mess of things girl," Harry said as he was stroking her feathers. "It seems just when I think I have things figured out, something happens or some one I love and depend on gets ripped away!" Hedwig hooted softly as if to say I know, but I'm still here with you. Harry smiled, still petting Hedwig while walking over to the window he said, " At least I still have you girl. You take care of yourself out there tonight, I just cant afford to lose you too okay?"

Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled on his ear again except this time much softer. She jumped off his shoulder and took flight out the small semi-barred window to freedom. Watching her fly away, getting smaller and smaller and enjoying her freedom until he could not see her any more. He turned around and sat down on his bed, staring across the room with a blank look on his face then he let out a long sigh. "I wish... I wish.…" sighing again he thought out loud, "I just wish I had some control over my own life!"

"I can help you with that Master Harry Potter Sir"! Harry, who was startled fell backwards off the bed and landed with a loud thump on the floor. Jumping up with his wand already in hand and pointing in the direction from witch he heard the voice, said "Who's there? Show yourself now or those will be the last words you ever speak." in such a menacing way it would have scared most Death Eaters. "Im sorry for scaring you sir" said the strange voice in the shadows of the dimly lit tiny bedroom. Walking out into the light where Harry could see who was speaking. DOBBY!! said Harry, relieved that he wasn't being attacked by some Death Eaters.

"What in the world are you doing here?" said Harry as he was putting his wand back into his holster. "I am here to help my Master achieve anything and everything he wishes of course," Dobby said as if it was clear as day. "Dobby, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your Master, I'm just Harry, your friend." Dobby just stood there in shock as his eyes started to fill with tears. Harry realizing this could get out of hand real quick, walked over and knelt down in front of Dobby.

"I want to thank you Dobby for always looking out for my best interests witch includes keeping really quite while I am here at Privet Drive, so I don't get in more trouble with my good for nothing Relatives. Do you understand Dobby," said Harry as quietly as he could. Dobby nodding his head that he understood, and slowly he started to calm down to Harry's relief. "I can help you with your wish Master Harry Potter Sir," said Dobby while looking up at the frown that started to grow on Harry's face, Dobby realized his mistake and attempted to correct it. "I mean Just friend Harry Potter Sir" said Dobby with a confused look on his face looking to Harry for justification. "Dobby," said Harry, "my friends call me Harry." Dobby started to smile as his eyes welled up again with tears. "Now lets talk about that wish you said you could help me with," said Harry with a mischievous smile.

"Well Master" said Dobby in a whispered voice, "you said you wanted to take control over your life and I can help you with that." "How exactly do you plan to help me do that Dobby?" Asked Harry. "We House Elves have many powers that wizards don't have, taking control over your life is easy," said Dobby with a little smile. "Oh really, and just how do you know that?" said Harry. "Has Master forgotten already? Dobby started taking control over his own life just after your second year at Hogwarts, although I did have a little help from the most courageous and most honorable wizard of all time." As Harry sat there, staring at Dobby, it finally dawned on him. Dobby was absolutely right, he did start taking control over his own life. "You know Dobby," said Harry with a slight smile, "you and me have allot more in common then I once thought. We both were just puppets on a string, The Malfoy's pulled your strings and Dumbledore, The Dursley's, The Order of the Phoenix, and just about everybody is pulling mine."

An eerie silence took over the small bedroom on Privet Drive for several minutes. One young wizard and his most loyal friend, a House elf, sat there just staring into each others eyes until Harry broke the silence. "I've had enough!! I will no longer be anyone's puppet," taking a glance at the clock Harry continued, "starting right now I'm cutting the strings." There was a fire in Harry's eyes that Dobby, or anyone for that matter, has ever seen before. Dobby with a huge grin spreading across his face, asked Harry the one question that no one has ever asked him before. Not Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, not anyone. Dobby asked Harry with the most sincere look on his face, "What is it that Harry Potter wants?"

Harry just sat there, staring back at Dobby with a sort of blank look on his face. He couldn't believe it, here was the first person to ask him what HE wanted. No demands of him, no expectations, just a sincere question. The fact that Harry had no idea how to answer that particular question wasn't what was disturbing him the most. What really had Harry in a ponder, was that the first person to ask him what he really wanted, was not his best friend or a girlfriend or even a parental figure, no it was a simple little House Elf. A small smile started to grow across the young wizards face. For the first time in a long time, Harry Potter, the Famous Boy-Who-Lived, didn't feel so all alone. "You know Dobby, I'm not really sure," said Harry with that smile still growing across his face, "but with your help, I think I will figure it all out."

BANG, BANG, BANG, Harry rolling off of his bed onto the floor, using his bed for cover and withdrawing his wand displaying his Seeker fast reflexes. With his wand still pointing at his bedroom door, crouched low just behind his bed, he heard the noise again. BANG, BANG, BANG! After only a few seconds to gain his bearings and a glance over at the clock, Harry realized that he had slept straight through to four o'clock in the afternoon and that noise was probably the Dursley's extremely upset because none of his chores were done. "Who is it?" asked Harry assertively. "Who the bloody hell do you think it is boy, get out here now!" Came Harry's answer. Standing up from his crouched position behind his bed, Harry walked over to open the door when he remembered some of his conversation with Dobby last night. With a small smirk on his face, Harry Opened the door to a red faced Vernon Dursley.

"Who do you think you are boy sleeping in like your on some vacation or something," screamed Vernon as he rose a fist to strike Harry across his face. Harry, surprisingly didn't flinch, in fact he looked down right happy and never attempted to move away from the punch. As Vernon's punch got closer and closer to hitting Harry, suddenly Vernon Flew backwards with a bang and slammed into the wall of the hallway. Standing up and rubbing his right arm with a face that clearly expressed the amount of pain he was feeling. Vernon's grimace changed quickly to fear at Harry's menacing voice that spoke as he walked out of his room and closed the gap between them.

"I think I have taken quite enough of your abuse over the years Vernon, time for me to start inflicting some of my own." "But..But... you can't use magic outside of school," said Dursley in the most scared tone Harry had ever heard from his Uncle before. With his wand still in his hand, Harry raised his arm and pointed it menacingly at Vernon's chest. Oh man I'm going to love this, Harry thought happily. "Really Vernon? Care to test that theory again?" As Harry walked closer to his Uncle, he stammered backwards through the hallway and almost fell down the stairs, just barely catching his balance on the railing. " Please don't hurt me, I..I...You...I mean...You don't have to do any more chores, how's that?" Laughing at how cowardly his big bad Uncle had become in the last ten seconds, Harry was living his most fondest dream.

" Why shouldn't I hurt you Uncle? I got an idea, why don't I just hurt you...lets say twenty percent the amount that you hurt me over my sixteen years of living here. I think that sounds more then fair...wouldn't you agree Uncle?" A ghastly sick colored green shade, quickly spread across Vernon's face at the thought of what twenty percent, of what he had done to the boy would feel like. "Really Harry...is this necessary?" Stammered Vernon as he slowly descended the stairs into the living room. "But Uncle... I want to know what it feels like to beat a helpless individual into submission the way you so masterfully have done to me over the years. Does it feel good? Do you feel powerful? Treating me like your very own slave, making me cook tons of food for you and your fat ass wife and son while watching me starve myself to sleep! Truly it must feel amazing because you've been doing it for years...right?" Harry let the question linger in the air as Dudley and Petunia walked in from the kitchen, startled frozen at the scene that was playing out before them.

"Perfect timing lovely family, I was just mentioning to my dear Uncle about a few changes we will be having around here. Starting with rule number one... what was it again Uncle?" Harry asked his confused stuttering Uncle. "Um...ah...OH...yes No more chores? Vernon replied not quite sure this was want Harry wanted. " Very good Uncle", said Harry as he lowered his wand and calmly walked over to the couch and sat down. Waiting only a moment, Harry nodded at the empty couch across from him, and within seconds, it was filled with three fat ass Dursley's. Harry smirked, why didn't he do this years ago?

Closing his bedroom door, Harry leaned back against it as his huge grin split into a vivacious roar of laughter. Sliding down the door until he was sitting on the floor still laughing his head off, he was interrupted by a small voice. "That went perfectly Master, almost exactly how we planned." Said Dobby with just as wide a grin on his face as was Harry's. Finally slowing down, still holding his sides, Harry spoke. "I thought I was going to lose it right in the middle of playing the tough guy routine and start rolling on the floor laughing, they would of thought I went bonkers for sure at that. I'll tell you Dobby, I wasn't sure that spell you put on me was going to work or not. I mean, Vernon's fist got so close to my nose, I could actually smell the dirt under his finger nails. How did you know he wouldn't try to hit me again after that?"

Dobby answered, "I wasn't really sure, but don't worry Master, I was watching the whole time and if he tried again to…" but Dobby was cut off by Harry. "I know Dobby and really I thank you, I'm just glad that Dudley didn't need more proof that I could do magic, because this whole little trickery only works if they think I can do magic without getting caught. Now, before we start with stage two of this little plan we concocted, I need to do something first." Dobby staring At Harry with a slight confused look on his face as Harry stood up from his sitting position in front of the door and walked to stand right before Dobby. Placing his right hand on Dobby's head, Dobby began to shake for now he was living his most fondest dream.

"I, Harry Potter, pledge my magical core to bind itself to the most honorable House Elf Dobby, and promise to always treat him with respect and honor. Dobby, welcome to the house of Potter!" The tiny bedroom on Privet Drive lit up in a blinding glow so gold bright Harry had to close his eyes. Through his eyelids, Harry saw the glow, grow brighter and brighter, until it peaked and the flash was gone. Blinking rapidly, trying to get his vision back, Harry looked onto Dobby with a smile. Still staring at Harry, Dobby realized that he had never witnessed a wizard bonding that was so strong. Harry knew that Dobby was a little surprised by his gesture, and figured he should probably remind him that he needed to finalize the bond.

"Um Dobby? I Think you need to say something to ummm finalize the bond." Dobby, still staring at Harry finally spoke up and said: "I, Dobby, acknowledge the wizard oath given by Harry Potter, and I pledge to always serve and to protect the house of Potter, ….till death!" Again, the room filled with a blinding light although this light was slightly green in color, and only grew to about half the brightness that Harry's oath did. After the light faded, a sudden stillness filled the room. Breaking the silence, Harry addressed Dobby.

"Now that you are an official member of the noble house of Potter," Puffing out his chest to make himself seem more important, he continued; "we have to do something about your wardrobe." As Harry's smile grew across his face, Dobby replied, "look who's talking." Looking down at his own wardrobe, Harry couldn't help busting up laughing again. "touché my friend, touché. But not to worry, for I think our phase two of the plan will take care of that, won't it?" Dobby smiled and said, "Most definitely Master." Grabbing Harry's hand, the two of them vanished in thin air.


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

**Chapter 2**

**Gringotts**

**Harry and Dobby arrived in Diagon Alley, right in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank with a silent pop. It was late in the afternoon and there were only a few wizards walking around the alley. Not wanting to be noticed, Harry hurriedly entered the Wizarding Bank with Dobby right by his side. **

**Walking inside, Harry noticed that there wasn't anyone in the lobby other that Goblins. As they passed several Goblins sitting at their work stations, Harry realized they were all staring at Dobby with a toothy grin. Not thinking to much of it at this point, Harry headed to the branch managers office. Having only heard of the branch manager through random conversations between Remus and Sirius, Harry hoped he didn't end up accidentally offending the Goblin. **

**Walking up to the extravagant counter top, Harry approached the Goblin. "I would like to speak to the Branch Manager regarding some special circumstances regarding my account." Looking down at the small wizard, the Goblin was about to speak when he noticed the House Elf standing next to the young wizard. Harry noticed the look of curiosity that flashed across the Goblins face, looking to his left, he realized the curiosity was once again directed at Dobby. **

**Getting irritated Harry spoke up again, "look, I know I don't have an appointment but this is really important." The Goblin, finally taking his eyes off of Dobby, addressed Harry. "Is this your House Elf?" Glancing down at his watch, Harry knew that the shops in Diagon Alley were going to be closing soon, and he had too much that needed to be done. "Look, if the Branch Manager is to busy to speak to one of his customers, then maybe I will no longer be one of them." **

**Turning on his heal, Harry began to walk away when he paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Come Dobby, I will let you handle the closing of all the Potter accounts in the morning." The Goblin, sitting in his chair with the smuggest grin on his face, looking like he could care less that a wizard was closing his account, that was until he heard the name Potter. **

**Still glancing over his shoulder watching Dobby walking towards him, Harry watched the Goblin fall right off his chair and vanished behind the counter with a thud. With a huge smile spreading across his face, Harry waited until Dobby was by his side before continuing his walk back to the main door. **

**The Goblin rushed around to the other side of the counter and practically tackled Harry to stop him from leaving. "Please Mister Potter, Do not leave, and for Heaven's sake….please do NOT close your accounts with Gringotts." **

**Harry startled by the Goblin grabbing him around his legs, Harry was about to say something when the Goblin was lifted off of Harry by force and flew a cross the floor, landing close to the very counter that he worked at. Not knowing who or why the Goblin was attacked, Harry withdrew his wand, crouching down in attack mode, ready for anything. As a few of the Goblins started to surround Harry with menacing looks, Harry realized, he was in serious trouble. Standing up and stowing away his wand in a gesture that clearly spoke he meant to do no harm, The Goblins still closed in looking even more menacing. **

**Harry nervously spoke, "I mean you no harm, I didn't attack the Branch Manager's assistant, I…," but Harry was cut off by Dobby who suddenly appeared in front of Harry with a very protective look on his face that Harry hadn't seen before. " It was I who attacked the Branch Manager's assistant, I wouldn't have had to if he would have maintained a professional distance from my Master." **

**The Goblins, not slowing down or backing off, kept approaching, closing in on Dobby now that they had a confession on who attacked one of their own. Still standing in a protective stance in front of Harry, raising both hands, a greenish gold shield, leapt forth from Dobby's hands and formed around himself and Harry just before a plethora of spells left from the Goblins, heading straight for Harry and Dobby.**

**Harry attempted to dive and roll away in order to dodge the majority of the spells, that was until he realized he couldn't move. Every single spell that was shot at them was easily deflected away, slamming against counters and desks as paper flew everywhere and smashed up wood chips scattered across the lobby entrance. **

**Dobby, who wasn't the least bit tired at the magical outburst he just released, just continued standing there, shield held firmly in place, looking so fierce that Harry feared anyone who crossed Dobby's path at that moment. The Goblins just stood there amazed, that a single House Elf could stop at least twenty powerful Goblins with such ease, this scared the Goblins to no end. **

**The Goblins hesitated, worried that this powerful House Elf was going to go on the offensive, The Goblins started to slowly retreat until a loud deep voice interrupted the scene, startling everyone at the newcomers sudden appearance. Immediately all the Goblins dropped to their knees as the newcomer spoke again. "What in Glabrock's name is going on in here?" **

**Harry, who turned in the direction of the strangers voice, realized immediately that this was the Branch Manager of Gringotts. Thinking hard, trying to figure a way out of this mess, Harry began to put a plan together in his head and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the Branch Manager. **

"**Mister Potter, my most humble apologizes," as he waved his right hand, the twenty Goblins rose up into the air and flew in a single file line, flat against the wall. Being held against the wall by force, the Goblins just grunted painfully as the Branch Manager spoke again. "Borak…" the Branch Manager's assistant flew Over from where he was lying on the floor from Dobby's attack, to right in front of the Branch Manager. "Can you explain to me why you approved stage four of our defenses against one of our most honorable clients? I would hate to have to kill you Borak, good assistants are so hard to find these days." **

**Harry just standing there with Dobby in front of him decided to intervene on behalf of Borak. "Dobby, release the shield" Harry said forcefully. As Dobby instantly did what he was ordered, Harry calmly walked up to stand in front of the Branch Manager before speaking again. **

"**I am truly sorry for causing so much trouble, but this was all just one big misunderstanding. I will admit that those warriors you have here," as Harry waved his hand to mention the twenty Goblins that were still crunched flat against the wall, "were a little to eager to attack. I clearly stated that I meant no harm and had lowered my wand, if they bothered to do a little investigating, they would have clearly discovered that I'm no threat to the Goblins. **

**But as for Borak, He was a little incapacitated to give any such order to attack me, and for that I am completely to blame. My friend here, ( as Harry waved his hand back towards Dobby) mistakenly judged Borak's eagerness for violence, and as we can see here, (waving his hand in a sweeping motion across the Lobby) he is quite protective of me. As I take full responsibility for the actions of my friend, I would like to pay for all the repairs that are needed." **

**The Branch Manager Whiplock, was a little surprised, but only a little, as he had heard remarkable stories about the young wizard standing before him. "I thank you for your honesty and integrity Mister Potter, but your gold is not needed to fix this, do I have your permission to deal with the punishments of my warriors, or would you like to handle those matters personally?" asked Whiplock. **

" **No thank you, I am confident that you will get the message across clearly," replied Harry. "As you wish Mister Potter, now that we cleared all this mess up, why don't we retire to my office to discuss further business, Borak clean this mess up and bring us some drinks, This way Mister Potter." Whiplock motioned the way to his office. As Harry and Dobby followed towards Whiplocks office, they could hear Borak yelling at the Goblin warriors, slapping and kicking them as they passed by him. **

**Harry walked into Whiplock's office and took a seat at the elaborate oak desk, with Dobby standing behind him. As Whiplock sat down in his chair, Harry motioned for Dobby to sit next to him. "So Mister Potter, what can Gringotts do for you today" began Whiplock. "Please Mister Branch Manager Whiplock, Just call me Harry." "Only if you call me Whiplock" said the Branch Manager with a smirk. "Deal" Harry answered quickly "Now on to the business, I am sure you are aware that I am the last and sole heir to the Potter throne, as such it is written that I can not claim my position as Head of the House of Potter until I turn seventeen. Thus granting me access only to my trust vault until such time." **

**Whiplock simply nodded as his hands came together at the fingers as his elbows rested on his desk. Harry Continued, " It is also written that such age guidelines can be removed by a Branch Manager or a Goblin Council Member upon extraordinary circumstances." **

**Whiplock nodded as he could see where Harry was going with this, "Might I ask, why the rush? You have plenty of gold in your trust vault and you do turn 17 in a year or so?" asked Whiplock. " The Rush…well how many sixteen year olds do you know who are marked for death by Voldermort personally and live to see seventeen?" Harry answered with a bit of annoyance, before he continued. " All I'm saying is that I know Voldermort is coming after me, you know that he is coming after me, the entire wizarding world knows he is coming after me, and when that time comes, I want to be as ready as I can be. I'm not sure, but something tells me that Voldermort won't wait until I turn seventeen to come after me, would you?"**

"**You do have a point there Mister Potter, and by me granting you Lord ship and full access to your vaults, you could use the vast amounts of weaponry and protective armor in your vaults to help your mission. Is this what you were hoping for?" **

**Harry slightly bowed his head with embarrassment as he spoke just above a whispering level, "Well actually Sir, I have never been told the contents of my family's vault, that's actually part of my problem, I am tired of having no control over my own life! As it seems I may not have much of one left after very long, what little time I have left, I plan to make the most of it and answer to no one!" **

**As Harry finished, the shy and embarrassed look on his face had completely disappeared, replaced with a fierceness that Whiplock had rarely seen in a wizard, especially as young as Mister Potter. "I would do the same as you in your position Mister Potter and I apologize for your lack of information where Gringotts is concerned, but just to clarify Mister Potter Your Family has Vaults, five of them to be specific, not to mention the three Black Family vaults that were left to you by your Godfather Sirius Black." **

**At the mention of Sirius' name, Harry felt a stabbing pain in his chest, but he suppressed it. " So, am I to assume that you agree that my case is extraordinary and that you are going to grant me Lordship and access to all, (pausing for he could hardly believe he had so many), nine vaults?"**

"**Yes Mister….Harry, I am" said Whiplock as he laid out a rather old looking parchment in front of Harry and asked, "Can you please place three drops of blood on this parchment and sign your full name at the bottom of this form please Harry."**

**As Harry began to do what was asked he had a thought, "I am curious Whiplock, who has had access to my family vaults and has any gold been withdrawn from my accounts other then for my schooling?" **

**Picking up the parchment Harry just signed with his blood absorbed into it, Whiplock formed a toothy grin. "Congratulations Lord Harry Potter Black, now that you are granted ownership of all nine vaults, I can easily access that information for you."**

**As Whiplock was rifling through some paperwork on his desk, Borak entered the office with a tray of drinks that he set down on the corner of Whiplocks desk. Turning so he could address Harry, Borak asked: "What would the young Mister like to drink? Pumpkin juice perhaps?" But before Harry could reply, Dobby interrupted. "Lord Potter-Black would like a glass of your best fire whiskey, make that two."**

**Harry, who was completely shocked by Dobby's assertive behavior, couldn't help but smile, why not, he thought, I am of age now. "Excellent call my good friend" said Harry as he lightly patted Dobby on the back. "As you wish Lord Potter-Black" Borak replied as he quickly vanished from Whiplocks office. **

"**Ahhh here it is, the only person besides yourself who has had access to your accounts was Albus Dumbledore, and as of today he has taken one million, six hundred thousand gallons from your accounts." Said Whiplock still looking down reading off the parchment. **

**At hearing this piece of information, Harry became visibly upset. "Does he still have access to my vaults or can I remove him from gaining access?" Said Harry as he was slowly grinding his teeth to keep his temper from boiling. "The moment you signed those Lordship papers, all keys, access, and knowledge of your vaults contents have been removed from Mister Dumbledore's memory. **

**This news brought a small smile back to Harry's face, as Borak re-entered the office with Harry's Fire Whisky. Handing Harry and Dobby their drinks, Whiplock picked his drink up and offered a toast. "Let us drink, to Lord Potter-Black and his new found independence," as Harry, Dobby, and Whiplock brought their glasses together before downing the liquid fire. Harry felt a wave of warmth spread through his entire body. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Harry as he slammed his glass down on the tray. Dobby mimicking Harry, slammed his glass down on the tray next to Harry's. **

**Harry, who was laughing quietly at Dobby's strange behavior, addressed Whiplock once again. "I think I have taken enough of your valuable time for tonight Whiplock, but I do have one final request." Whiplock gave a toothy grin and replied, "you want to visit your vaults?" **

"**No actually, I was wondering if there was some way that I could withdraw gold from one of my vaults without coming to a Gringotts location?" Smiling, Whiplock opened his desk drawer and removed a small black muggle wallet with a gold letter G on the cover. "Use this, just place you thumb over the gold G emblem, and think of how much money you need. It can be in Gold or any kind of muggle currency, it is protected and can only be used by you." **

**Taking it from Whiplock, Harry was in awe. "This is perfect, how come I have never seen one before?" Laughing at Harry, Whiplock answered, "We only grant this privilege to our most wealthy of clients, and you Lord Potter-Black are our richest client. Do you have any idea how much gold you currently possess in your nine vaults?" **

**Not having a clue as to how much gold he owned, Harry took a guess, "A couple of million?" A huge Laugh escaped Whiplock's mouth and after several seconds he slowed down enough to get a few words out, "A few million, maybe in your trust vault Lord Potter-Black."**

"**What happened to calling me just Harry?" "Well just Harry, Here is a list of your holdings in the five Potter vaults and the one Trust vault, as you can see you are a very wealthy young wizard. We will have to meet at another time to discuss the contents of your Black vaults. I assume that Dumbledore did not inform you of the will reading that is to take place in two weeks time?" **

"**No he didn't, in fact, I haven't heard from anyone from the wizarding world since I left Hogwarts weeks ago." "I see" said Whiplock, "well, I for one will make sure that I inform you directly of any information from here on out." **

**Taking the parchment from Whiplock, Harry flipped a few pages and glanced down at the bottom line that showed his Potter vaults total holdings. Harry had to blink several times and he feared he was going to pass out. "I….I….I mean…. I thought I had….I….?" Completely bewildered, Whiplock just smiled. "Like I said before….you are Gringotts most wealthy customer." Whiplock said with a smirk.**

**Still a little gob smacked after finding out he was one of the richest people in all of England, Harry finally stood up with Dobby following suit. "Just one final thing, as you are aware, Dobby here speaks on my behalf and he will be handling certain business issues for me. I do expect him to be treated as I would be, I simply state this for the safety of your fellow Goblin warriors, you don't want to see Dobby upset."**

**At hearing this, Dobby lowered his head with a slight blush flashing across his face. "I was curious, did you by chance perform some sort of wizard oath with Mister Dobby?" Whiplock asked. "I might have, why do you ask? Said Harry. "It is something that Goblins are known for, we can see through polly juice potion and we can see various wizard bonds and oaths. I merely ask because, I can see the bond between you and Dobby, and it is one of the strongest I have ever seen."**

"**Just one more advantage for team Potter against Voldermort isn't it?" As another huge smile spread across Whiplock's face he said: "I am definitely pulling for Team Potter as you say, and if there is anything else I could do for you, just stop by. I'm sure Borak will send you right in without provoking another situation."**

**Both Harry and Whiplock laughed at that, as Whiplock stood and escorted Dobby and Harry to the lobby. Walking through the hallway and entering the lobby, Harry noticed several Goblins along the way that all bowed their heads to not just Whiplock, but to Harry and Dobby as well. Harry thought he would ask Whiplock about this the next time they met. **

**As they reached the exit into Diagon Alley, Whiplock stopped and shook hands with Harry and then to Dobby. "I will send notice to you in regards to the Black will reading, until then, take care of yourself Lord Potter-Black." **

"**Thank You again Branch Manager Whiplock, I truly appreciate all that you have done for me. If there is anything that Lord Potter-Black can do for Gringotts, you just let me know, until we meet again sir."**

**Exiting Gringotts, Harry realized that they were in the bank longer then he expected to be and all the shops in Daigon Alley were all closed. "Well we will have to finish phase two tomorrow Dobby, what do you say we pick up some food and head back to Privet Drive." "As you wish Master," and with a almost silent pop, they were gone. **


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry to Disappoint

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 3

Waking up, Harry slowly blinked away his sleepiness, pondering all that had happened to him in the last twenty four hours. As he was waking, Harry realized something, he had the best night sleep he had ever had at Privet Drive. No early morning wake up calls by Vernon pounding on his door to begin his slave chores. Still lying in his bed with his eyes closed, Harry breathed in the moment. He tried to describe the feeling that he was experiencing in this moment, what was troubling him was that he couldn't. He had never felt this way before, he thought, could this be what control feels like? Is this what everyone else felt like, all those students at Hogwarts, living normal lives, without a care in the world. Shaking that train of thought, Harry wanted to bask in this moment a little longer. Smiling, Harry thought about how good he actually felt, even his crappy little broken down twin bed, felt like a magnificent triple king size bed made for a King.

Finally opening his eyes and reaching for his glasses on his night stand, Harry took a look around his room. As his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it, this was not his room. A slight panic filtered through him, instantly he searched for his wand. Feeling much more confident with his wand in hand, he started to calm down as he walked around the room. It was magnificent! In fact, magnificent was an understatement. The bed he was sleeping in was bigger then a triple king, in fact it was bigger then his entire old bedroom used to be.

The floor space in this room was amazing, walking to the front of the bed, Harry took a seat at the foot and just looked around. Suddenly he knew that he was not in danger, he had sense contentment. Glancing to his left he noticed three doors, contemplating choosing one of these and exploring, he looked to his other side and he noticed a large balcony type bay windows with a marvelous gold perch with his best girl Hedwig looking right at him.

"Hedwig," walking over to stroke her feathers he noticed a letter attached to her leg. Untying the letter, he glanced out the window and was jaw dropped again, he was looking out on Privet Drive. As his jaw was slowly closing, Harry had only one thought, Dobby! Smiling, still clutching Hedwig's mystery letter, Harry walked back over to the bed and opened his letter.

_Harry,_

_It has come to my attention that yesterday, sometime around late afternoon, the wards protecting Privet Drive flared for several hours. Which has led me to believe that you left the immediate neighborhood of Privet Drive. Need I remind you what dangerous times we are facing and I implore you to not leave Privet Drive for any reason. Thankfully you did not use any magic, for my detectors showed that you didn't, please only use magic in the most serious of circumstances. I know you are feeling guilty about losing Sirius, but remember that he would not want you to be reckless and put yourself in danger over sulking his passing. Remember Harry, there are people that care a great deal about you, Like your Uncle and Aunt. Confide in them, it is at times like these, when family is most important. _

_Sometime in the coming weeks, I will be taking care of some things, on your behalf, at Gringotts. Please send Hedwig to me with any letters that Gringotts may send you, and I will take care of everything. Remember Harry, things are not always as they seem, please don't be so quick to react. It is always best to take a step back and analyze every option that is available to you before jumping into a reckless and dangerous situation. Let us remember the what happened the last time you jumped to conclusions instead of listening to the wisdom of young Miss Granger. It is human nature to make mistakes, but it is the truly wise, who learn from them. _

_Take care of yourself my boy and I will contact you before September first with details about your Order escort to Diagon Alley to purchase your school necessities. Until then try and keep your self busy, I am told that the muggles have an invention called a Puzzle, it is rumored to be relaxing as well as quite difficult to complete. You may want to ask your relatives if they could pick you up one. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"That crazy old coot!" Harry bellowed out loud while crumpling up the letter as he forcefully made a fist and threw the letter across the room. Thinking about what Albus just said, and still needing to vent, Harry tried to remember his train of thought before he opened the letter. Where had that sense of contentment gone? Looking around this magnificent room, it started to came back a little. Remembering who was to blame for this room, Harry spoke out loud, "Dobby?"

As a small hand gently pilled at his pajama bottoms, Harry was completely startled, and flinched away from the hand, even though he was expecting to see Dobby, he was completely surprised by his appearance. "I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to scare you," said Dobby with his head bowed down in shame.

"Don't be silly Dobby, I was just a little startled, why is it that when you appeared, there was no popping noise like there used to be?" Dobby looked confused at this, then he replied, "I was not aware that anything had changed? said Dobby. "You always made a pop when appearing in the past, try going to Diagon Alley and then back, I want to test this theory I've been pondering." "As you wish Master Harry," before Harry could remind Dobby to just call him Harry, Dobby was gone. No sound at all, he just vanished, determined to not be startled this time, Harry walked back over to the bay windows, so he could have a clear view of the entire room.

Waiting, with his head on a swivel, searching for any movement, several seconds passed until, suddenly Dobby was standing right before him. Again, no noise, completely silent. "Was that what Master wanted or should I go again?" asked Dobby a little confused. "No Dobby, don't leave, you just proved me correct. I don't know how, but something has changed about you."

"I am sorry Master Harry, I would try and change back, but I do not remember changing in the first place, does Master want me to talk to the House Elf Alliance, and ask them for a suitable replacement?" asked Dobby with a slightly rejected look on his face as he slowly bowed his head. "Have you gone bonkers? Dobby, you are my friend, the only thing you could do that would change that would be to sell me to Voldermort." A fiercely protective look flashed across Dobby's face as he hurriedly spoke, " I would never do anything to endanger Master Harry Potter-Black sir, I would gladly give my own life first…I" But Dobby was cut off by Harry who surprised the little elf by kneeling down in front of him and wrapping his arms around him in a fierce hug.

Dobby just stood there as his eyes began to fill will tears fighting their way to break free and run down his cheeks, as Harry lingered a little longer still hugging the elf. Finally releasing Dobby, Harry took a step back, still kneeling, eye to eye with Dobby, Harry spoke from the heart. "Dobby, I want you to understand," Harry began as he raised both of his hands to place them on Dobby's shoulders, he continued. "After losing Sirius, and you've seen my Uncle and Auntie, I have no family. Dobby, you are the only one who truly cares for my well being, with no strings attached. You don't want me to save the world or to use my fame, or borrow my money, you care about me, Harry. For heavens sake just take a look at this room you made for me, who in this entire world cares enough about me to do something so extraordinary? No one, but Dobby." As the dam broke, Dobby's tears poured down his cheeks, still staring into Harry's eyes, to choked up to speak, he just stood there, crying. Harry continued, " Dobby, it is I who should be begging you to hang around me, if you hadn't come to help me, I would be downstairs cooking dinner and dodging punches from Vernon right now. As messed up as my life is right now, the one thing I thank Merlin for, is that I have you, the most loyal and trustworthy friend a guy could ask for."

As the boy and elf came together in a hug again, Harry's eyes began to leak, as he silently cried. So thankful that he had a partner, an allies in this crazy mixed up world. As the two of them were holding each other, both with their eyes shut, just taking in this moment, neither of them realized the slight glow that formed around the two of them. Right before Harry opened his eyes and released Dobby from his grasp, the glow faded, gone unnoticed by the pair. "Now that we have got that straighten out, I never want you to mention me replacing you for any reason ever again, okay?" Dobby still overwhelmed with emotion, simply nodded his head that he understood. Looking for a distraction from this awkward moment, Harry asked, "Now, why don't you give me a tour of this marvelous room and then we can get some breakfast, how does that sound?" Smiling at those words, Dobby began to calm down as he grabbed Harry's hand and walked him over to the three doors.

" I thought about building this room as you were signing your Lordship papers, I think it will come in handy." Said Dobby with a huge grin as he wiped away some stray tears. As the door slowly opened, Harry turned from looking at Dobby, to looking in the room, what he saw, was his third jaw dropping moment. Harry was looking at a beautiful dueling room. The room was about a third of the size of Harry's Hogwarts Defense room. Walking into the room, Dobby closed the door behind them, and the room made a suction sucking noise and then sealed. The second the suction noise ceased, an animated voice was heard, "Please state configuration" Harry looked up and around the room trying to figure where the voice was coming from, he then looked to Dobby and shrugged his shoulders. Dobby smiled then said, "four attack dummies, mild stunners, forward progress, at multiple levels." At the other end of the room, appeared four attack dummies, standing roughly between five foot eight to six foot four, wearing long black robes. Their faces were featureless like mannequin dolls, spaced about two feet apart, they each had a stick like wand in their hand.

Staring at the four black attack dummies, Harry smirked as the animated voice spoke again, " simulation will begin when prompted, to stop practice session, clearly state End Training." Harry looked over to Dobby still glancing around the room, a few thoughts went through his head, but before he could state a few, Dobby interrupted him. "Don't worry Master, this room is sealed, no matter how much noise you make, no one will hear, I do mean no one. As for you using magic, there are no restrictions, and as no one besides Whiplock knows of your Lordship, outside of this room, your magical signature is unknown.

Nodding Harry said, "well that answers two of my questions, what about me? I mean how badly can they hurt me? "that depends on what setting you program them, right now they are programmed for light stunners, they will hurt and get hit with enough of them and you will be fully stunned."

Harry thought, "fully stunned? For how long?" "The room will revive you and heal you to some degree, but as the setting level raises, so will the pain level, residual pain, and soreness that follows." Said Dobby a little scared that he might have overdone it a little. There was a few seconds of silence as what Dobby just said, sank into Harry's consciousness.

"I can live with that, I mean no pain no gain, right? After all, Death Eaters wont be shooting stunners, so I will have to practice dodging and shielding stronger spells eventually. This room is amazing Dobby you did wonderfully." Looking from Dobby back to the practice dummies, Harry smiled, "Dobby, stand back, I want to break this room in. Dobby stood over at the observation area, as Harry walked over to the starting platform. Taking one last big breath, Harry pulled out his wand and got in proper dueling stance, "Begin," said Harry. The four dummies sprang to life and the dummy on the far left shot first, Harry, rolling to the right, evaded it just barely, standing up to release a stunner, he got hit by the fourth dummy and fell back on his but.

For a brief second, Harry paused before realizing that the dummies were still advancing. Instead of standing up, Harry rolled to the side while he fired two stunners at the closest dummy, watching as his spells hit the dummy dead on in the chest. Springing to his feet, Harry shouted "Protego" as his shield formed in front of him, he crouched down as more stunners bounced off his shield then sprang just to the side of his shield as he aimed at the two tallest dummies approaching, "confundo." The spell hit right between the two dummies, blasting them to shreds. The last dummy got slashed on his non-wand side from the residual damage from Harry's blasting curse. With just one dummy left, Harry could concentrate on the task at hand, waiting for the dummy to fire first, he was ready, as the spell was leaving the Dummy's wand, Harry dodged to the side, crouching down he shot back, "Deprimo" Harry watched the dummy's spell shoot past him just to his left then a half second latter, Harry's spell hit the dummy just above the waist as it flew backwards with a crash.

The second the last dummy hit the floor, the lights turned on and the animated voice spoke, "session ended, results calculating, target examination will begin now." The four dummies were raised off the floor and shot over against the wall and just floated there. Harry walked over and got a closer look at the damage he inflicted. Looking at the last dummy at close range, Harry was impressed at the damage the Deprimo spell caused, there was a hole, the size of a basketball just above the waist line. Harry smirked as Dobby walked over and joined him. "Just think Dobby, if I shot that spell at an unaware Death Eater but just a little bit lower." It took a few seconds for Dobby to follow Harry's train of thought and then he grinned evilly, " No more then the filth deserve!" said Dobby.

Harry laughed as he nodded his head that he completely agreed, his chuckles slowed, Harry was pacing in front of the damaged dummies examining his handiwork, as Dobby handed him a slip of paper. Reading the paper, Harry was astonished, what he was reading were all the particulars of all the spells he casted. Spell strength, damage levels, and the best part was there were variations listed. "Wow Dobby, this is amazing, not only will these practice sessions help with my accuracy and spell strength, but also give me new spells to practice to cause the same type of damage. Some of these variations are really old witch will be harder for my enemies to deflect and shield. I think I will be spending lost of time in this room this summer."

Harry walking over to the door, stated "End Training," and the dummies vanished as all the lights turned on. Opening the door, waiting several seconds as the room unsealed itself, they left the room and re-entered the main bedroom. Instantly Harry smelled something delicious, looking over to the corner was a small table with four chairs and a vast arrangement of breakfast foods. Walking over and sitting down, Harry looked back as Dobby sat at he foot of the bed. "What, not hungry Dobby? Why don't you join me, you've got plenty of food here." Dobby just smiled and went to sit down on Harry's right, as he sat down, another set of dinnerware appeared. "Dobby, how did you do all of this while we were in the dueling room?" Dobby just smiled until Harry finally figured it out. "You didn't make any of this did you? I know how you did it, Winky!"

With a loud pop, Winky appeared. " Yes Lord Potter-Black, it was I who made breakfast, I hope you approve, Dobby is a horrible cook, but he is an excellent food getter." Harry just smiled as he noticed Dobby blush and bowed his head with embarrassment. "Of course I don't mind Winky, in fact I am honored that you would spend your time making Dobby and I, food. Would you care to join us?" Winky squealed excitedly then hopped over to sit next to Dobby and another spread of dinnerware appeared.

After eating breakfast and saying goodbye, for now to Winky, Dobby showed Harry what was behind the other two doors in his bedroom. As Dobby was opening the door, Harry said, "after what was behind door number one, how could this get any better?" Harry walked in to one of the finest bathrooms he had ever seen. Whistling, Harry stated, "this is better than the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts." Walking around the room, he continued, "I am going to spend hours in this room tonight to really break this room in." As visions of chilling in the huge Jacuzzi, completely relaxed, messaging his sore muscles, danced in his mind.

Leaving the bathroom, the third door was not as cool, it was just a huge walk in closet, complete with lounging couches and huge wall length mirrors. Of course, it was completely empty of clothes, for everything Harry owned fit nicely in his school trunk.

But Harry could see the potential of this room, and he looked forward to filling those empty shelves for he badly needed a new wardrobe.

Sitting down on his bed, Harry smirked, "well Dobby, what do you say, I think its time for our little trip to Diagon Alley." "Can I make one suggestion Mast…Harry?" "Dobby, you don't have to ask, what's on your mind?" "I think you should change your appearance so we can stay under the radar, so to speak, Diagon Alley will be very bust at this time of day." "Your right Dobby, no sense pushing my luck, would you do the honors?"

Dobby just smiled as Harry's hair changed to shoulder length brown hair and his skin tanned, then his eye color changed to brown. Lastly his trademark glasses got an updated look. "All done?" said Harry as Dobby nodded, Harry walked in his closet to take a look in his full length mirror. "Wow, great work Dobby, you even tanned out my scar, I should just stay like this all the time." Raising his hand to feel his scar, he realized he could still feel it, of course he could, like it would be that easy to get rid of.

As they were getting ready to leave, Dobby made one more statement, " What about what Mister Dumbledore said about never leaving Privet Drive?" "I was thinking about that, because he is going to find out eventually. I will send him a letter when we get back, just before the Wizard and Elf vanished silently to Diagon Alley, Harry smiled for he knew just what to write. Sorry to Disappoint, No One's boy, Harry.


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon AlleyAgain

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

_**AN: Thank You to everyone who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it,. Sorry I didn't get to update over the weekend but I was really busy. To make it up to you, this is my largest chapter yet, Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Harry and Dobby arrived just outside the Leaky Caldron, on the muggle side, a few stores over. Harry, looking around to gather his bearings, turned to Dobby for a little pre game planning. " The first thing you need to know, is that you can't call me Harry here, my name will be James Harrington. When we are under cover like this, it's the only time I won't complain about you calling me Master." Kneeling down to look at Dobby, eye to eye, Harry spoke in a serious tone. " There may be times where I will be acting rude, or speaking crudely to you or to store workers, I have to act completely different or people might recognize me, even through your great disguise. Do you understand?"

" I do Master, don't worry, I understand what you have to do. I also will be acting differently, and I will be invisible for most of our time here, so don't worry about people recognizing me too. After each of your purchases, I will be taking your goods back to your room, unless you want to shrink them and take them with you."

"That's perfect Dobby, I didn't even think about people recognizing you, but I think we should give you a nickname as well, just to safe, what would you like to called?" Dobby thought about it for a second, and then he smiled and said; " Prongs, I would like to be called Prongs."

Harry just smiled back at Dobby, " Okay, are you ready to shop till you drop Prongs?"

"I think I am Master Harrington, lead the way." Harry walked down the sidewalk and entered the Leaky Caldron. He walked briskly to the back entrance, not stopping to say hi to Tom the Barman or anyone else, he tapped on those certain bricks and waited for the secret passage way to open up before entering Diagon Alley.

As the sounds and smells of the busy wizarding alley assaulted his senses, Harry felt somewhat overwhelmed by it all. Still walking, he slowed his pace as he began to look around. The people walking by and shopping never once looked at him or paid him any attention. This was such a different experience then what he was used to, this feeling was so liberating. His normal Diagon Alley visit would include tons of stares and pointing fingers, not to mention all the hushed whispers being spoke as he walked by, flanked with what could only be described as a military detail. Looking over his shoulder to check behind him to see if he was being followed, but the result was the same, no one cared.

Harry knew that by taking control over his own life, he would have opportunities to have a little freedom, but this was too much. He smirked to himself as he continued down the busy alley, this feeling of being able to do anything, go anywhere, was a little addicting.

Shaking his head to clear these stray thoughts, he had to get back on task if he was going to get everything he wanted completed today. Slipping back in character, he strutted more purposefully down the Alley until he noticed a small little shop with about five to ten school trunks outside the window in various colors. Making up his mind quickly, he changed direction and entered the shop. As he entered, a little chime went off and soon an elderly old man with a long white beard that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, addressed him.

"Can I help with anything in particular young man? My name's Horace Whitehead, but you can call me Horace. Trunks are my specialty but I also sell all types of furniture." Shaking the thoughts of Dumbledore out of his head, Harry replied. "I'm not looking for anything in particular, but I am curious, I have had the same school trunk for the past five years and walking past your shop got me thinking of maybe buying a new one. Can you show me a few and possibly help me make up my mind?"

"Of course I can my boy, right this way" Harry followed Horace towards the back of the shop, along the way, they passed armoires and desks, as well as some beautifully crafted wardrobe cabinets and bookshelves. Making their way to the back, there was about a hundred trunks in various sizes and colors stacked along the walls all the way to the roof.

Horace pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick, three trunks swooped down from various places in the large stack along the wall, and flew down and landed right in front of Harry.

"These are my three most popular models and should be completely suitable for any students needs, Hogwarts I presume?" Asked Horace, Harry simply nodded as he walked over to the first trunk and lifted the lid to look inside. It was much larger on the inside then his school trunk, although from the outside it looked smaller, and had different sections inside to help keep things organized. As Harry walked over and lifted the lid to the second trunk, he looked inside and noticed it was very similar to the first one and he quickly closed it and moved on the last one. Peeking inside the third and finding it to be much of the same, Horace spoke before he even closed the lid.

"Of course these are my most popular student trunks, but are not my finest trunks, is there something in particular you were hoping to find in a trunk? Depending on how much you're willing to spend, I can make you a custom trunk with just about anything you can think of installed, even a full on four bedroom house." At hearing this news Harry looked up from where he was holding the third trunk's lid open, with a slight smile on his face, he quickly closed the lid and said, "really, now you have peaked my interest, lets talk about these more costly trunks that you have created and see if I can find something I can't live without."

Horace smiled and turned towards the wall of trunks as he waved his wand, a section of the trunks moved aside to reveal a small door covered with a red curtain. Motioning for Harry towards the curtain, Horace spoke again more eagerly. " My cheapest trunk in this room runs close to three thousand galleons, are you sure you are willing to spend this much on a trunk, Mister… ?"

" Harrington, James Harrington, and I assure you Mister Whitehead, money is no concern of mine." Said Harry as he walked passed the red curtain and into the small room. The first thing he noticed was there were not as many trunks in here as there was outside. As Horace walked in, he waved his wand, and two trunks flew from various spots and landed right in front of Harry. " well Mister Harrington, these are what I call starter trunks, the one on the left is a three compartment trunk and the other one is a six compartment trunk. Both trunks come with living quarters, the three compartment comes with a two bedroom, one washroom, and the six compartment comes with a four bedroom and two washrooms."

" Harry nodded his head that he understood, as Horace continued to explain. "As for the compartments, I have a wide variety of options you can choose from. Anything from a Potions Lab, to a Library," handing Harry a roll of parchment, he continued, "here is a list of all my available options and their prices for each." Unrolling the parchment, Harry began to read through the options, what he read made him smile.

" All my custom trunks come with my personal security system which is something I am most proud of. The wards I created with the help of my lovely wife, are very unique. Once I tie them to your blood, you become the official owner and no one other then yourself, can enter, and I do mean no one."

"But what if I want to grant someone access for an hour or two, or for that matter, on a more permanent basis?" Asked Harry who was still reading through the compartment options. "Once I key you into the wards, the trunk will grant you permission to do the same to anyone you want to, be it temporary or permanently. But the one invention that my wife created that is most impressive, She created a spell, more of an enchantment really, that will create a link from one trunk to another. So if you bought two trunks, you can travel between them, completely untraceable, anywhere in the world."

" That does sound pretty amazing, or a clever way for you to get me to buy two of these costly trunks." Said Harry with a smirk, still looking at the trunk options parchment. He was already thinking of things he could do with one trunk, now he knew he was going to buy two. "No trickery here Mister Harrington, I am just explaining all the options that are available to you for these fine hand crafted trunks," Replied Horace smiling.

Harry handed the parchment back to Horace with a smile as he had finally made up his mind. " I will take two trunks, a three compartment trunk, and a six compartment one. The options I want in the smaller one are, an Infirmary, Library, and leave the third compartment empty, but I would like it to be as big as the dueling room." Horace waved his wand at a piece of parchment that was sitting on a nearby counter as Harry continued. "In the larger trunk, I want a dueling room, an office, a potions lab, Herbology room, an Armory, and your largest Elf quarters. I want both trunks in your black and gold colors with the one touch shrinking ability, your strongest security features, and your wife's lovely linking enchantment to link the two trunks together."

Horace's eyes grew rather large as did his smile at the thought of how much money he was going to make selling those two trunks, and it was only going to grow larger as Harry began to speak again. " Also, as for the Office, I would like to purchase two of those fine desks and complete office furniture we passed on the way in here as well as those presidential chairs. In the Library, I want the largest one you can do with several of those special bookshelves you sell and a large conference table with those plush leather chairs for relaxing."

The quill was scratching away over at the counter as Harry continued. "As for the potions lab, I want your best stabilizing spells placed on the entire room, with marble counter tops and enough space to simultaneously brew up to eight caldrons. For the Armory, I want six armoires', with your best locking and security options installed. The herbology, dueling, infirmary, and Elf compartments to be standard, with no furniture placed in the Elf quarters, I will take care of that personally. When will those be ready for pick up?"

Horace walked over to the parchment just as the quill quit scratching and picked it up off the counter. Looking it over his eyes reached the bottom of the parchment before he addressed Harry. "The total cost of everything needed to build, enchant, and secure both trunks is going to cost you close to seventy thousand galleons, and will take me three weeks to finish."

Harry thought it over and then made Horace an enticing offer, " I will pay you one hundred thousand galleons to have them finished in a week and for your discretion. I am a private man and would not like anyone to know I have such amazing trunks and what is stored within them."

Horace thought it over to make sure he could get them done in time before he answered.

"I will have to work on them personally for the entire week, which would take my time away from my other customers, but my wife can take over the shop for that week, so you have a deal Mister Harrington." Harry shook the shop owners hand and spoke again, "my House Elf will come by in a week to pick them up for me." Horace waved his wand as two trunks flew over in front of the counter top and landed gently on the ground before him. "If you could place a hand on each trunk so I can key you into the wards so you wont need to be present at the time of pick up."

Harry placed a hand on each trunk as Horace waved his wand in a circular motion as he spoke a rather long and complicated enchantment. After several minutes, Horace finally finished and told Harry he could release his hands, then Horace levitated both trunks to his work area before turning towards Harry again. Harry pulled out his special Gringotts wallet, placed his thumb on the gold G as he thought one hundred thousand galleons. Harry was a little worried at how he was going to pull out one hundred thousand galleons out of this little wallet. When he opened it, he was a little confused because there was only one galleon in it, so Harry pulled it out and set it on the counter. As he closed his wallet, he prepared to do it again thinking he did something wrong the first time, when all of a sudden, something gold glittered out the corner of his eye. Looking up to the counter, Harry was shocked to see one hundred thousand galleons stacked neatly sitting on the counter. Still a little shocked but trying to disguise it as to appear he knew what he was doing, Harry stowed his wallet away.

"I will say Mister Harrington, you are the first person to ever purchase those options all in one trunk in quite some time," said Horace as he was stowing away the stacks of gold on his counter top. " I usually cater to the average Hogwarts student, but something tells me that you are no average student."

Harry smiled as he answered, " I haven't been average in a long time, it used to be all I wanted, but recently I've learned that there are some things you just can't change. You can either fight it, and change nothing, or embrace it and be prepared, I choose the latter."

"Prongs" Harry called out loud, Dobby appeared in front of Harry, startling Horace.

"Mister Whitehead, this is one of my House Elves, Prongs." Turning to address Dobby in front of Horace, Harry Commanded. "Prongs, your to return to this shop in seven days, five minutes before closing time to pick up two trunks I purchased here today, do you understand?"

"Yes Master Harrington" replied Dobby before turning to face Horace. " I will return in seven days to pick up master's belongings." Before Dobby vanished, Horace spoke up, "Wait, before you go, with your permission Mister Harrington, I will need to key this House Elf into the wards on the trunks if he is to pick them up for you. No one who is not keyed into the wards can pick up or enter the trunks, and no one includes House Elves."

"Of course Mister Whitehead," Said Harry as Horace levitated the trunks back over in front of Harry and Dobby. "Prongs, place a hand on each trunk until I tell you to let go"

Commanded Harry and Dobby obeyed. Horace got to work, keying in Dobby to the wards, when he finished, Dobby vanished. "It was a pleasure doing business with you mister Harrington, but if you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

"That you do Mister Whitehead, that you do, I look forward to enjoying your craftsmanship," And with that, Harry turned and walked out of the store and back into Diagon Alley. Feeling like he was starting to get somewhere, Harry thought about where he needed to go next. Looking around the busy alley, Harry spotted Flourish & Blotts and figured that was as good a place as any to start. Walking into the book store, Harry bumped into someone, knocking them down to the ground.

"I'm sorry Miss, I wasn't paying attention" Said Harry as he reached down to help her up. His heart rate jumped because he was standing face to face with none other than Ginny Weasley. "It's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either, name's Ginny, who are you? Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Regaining his composure and thinking quickly Harry began, "No, I don't go to Hogwarts and my name is James. Are you here buying your school supplies?" Oh no, my whole family does our school shopping together, besides, we haven't got our school lists yet. I'm here with my brother and his friend, there meeting here soon, my brother just had to get another ice cream, I think it was his fourth."

" I see, well if you'll excuse me, I do have some shopping to get too, you take care of yourself, and try not to run into any more people." As Harry turned to walk away, Ginny called out, "Do you want some company?" Harry thought about how he should proceed, having Ron, Ginny, and Hermione around would only complicate things, and he had a lot of things on his to do list to take care of. "I'm sorry, but I hardly know you, and I do have places to go and things to buy and such, but it was nice to meet you." Ginny looked disappointed but she said her farewells as Harry walked towards the back of the store.

Walking into the defense section, Harry tried to shake it off, this was no time for distractions. Thinking about his soon to be Library compartment, Harry realized he was going to be buying a lot of books, more then he can hold. Harry re-routed and walked over to one of the help desks to speak to the associate, "excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could help me, I am going to be purchasing several books today, several hundreds to be precise and was wondering if you have a cart or something I can use?"

At hearing several hundreds, the associate looked up with an eager smile on his face. "Oh yes, I can help you with that, just fill out this special members form and we will create an account for you." As Harry started to fill out the form the associate handed Harry what looked like a miniature wand. "Now Mister Harrington, this elite membership does have its privileges, not only will it help your in store shopping experience, but you will get to order books through our mail service and receive them weeks before the general public. Now as for that wand there, just tap it to any book in the store and it will be transported to your personal shopping cart located on the fourth floor which is for members only, that is where you will need to pick them up and pay to keep your account current. You may also want to relax in one of our V.I.P. members lounges, mingle with the social elite such as yourself Mister Harrington. The access door to the 4th floor is located just to right here, just wave your book wand and the door will open for you and any of your guests."

"I was never aware this store had a fourth floor" Smirked Harry. "Members only huh, let me ask you sir, how exclusive is this members only fourth floor?" "Very Mister Harrington, you won't be bothered up there, that is unless you want to be." replied the associate, "by the way, my name is Justin Avery and I'm the Assistant Store Manager, if there is anything else I could do for you, just let me know. Happy Shopping!" Thank you Mister Avery, I look forward to checking out this 4th floor, but not after I purchase at least four hundred to six hundred books." Said Harry as he walked off laughing at the reaction of Justin at hearing that shopping cart size. He slipped his members only book wand in his inside robe pocket and started walking back to the defense section. Finally arriving to his destination, Harry took a breath. This store was deceiving, it looked small but it was rather large. Pulling out his book wand, Harry got to work, tapping book after book, walking down the aisle, browsing, Harry paused when he heard whispered voices of some familiar people. "Oh great," thought Harry, "I think I'll hit up the potions section," turning to leave, he froze at the mention of his name. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but they were talking about him, "I'll leave as soon as they stop talking about me."

"Excuse me for worrying about Harry, I just hope he is taking care of himself and not sitting around and sulking like Dumbledore says he is." Said Hermione with a concerned tone of voice. "I'm sure he's fine, Harry will get through it, he always does. Remember how he was after Cedric, you thought he wasn't going to come out of that, but he did." Ron said assuredly. "This is different Ronald, this is Sirius were talking about, and this time it wasn't some random accident, If Harry would have listened to me instead of racing off to be the hero, Sirius would have never left the house."

"Come on Hermione, it's not our job to take care of Harry, okay so maybe it is, but it's summer, and until Dumbledore picks up Harry, I would really like to not talk about him." Turning to look behind Hermione, to see what Ginny was doing. "Ginny, will you stop bobbing up and down, what are you looking for anyways?" asked Ron. "I ran into this guy earlier, and he was really cute, he's got be around here somewhere?" said Ginny as she was still trying to spot James. "I finally found it" declared Hermione, picking up the book of the shelf. "Now we can get out of here and I can finally finish all of my homework."

"Were not leaving the Alley though are we? Because I wanted to stop by the Twins shop and see some of their new inventions," whined Ron. "Ronald, you know we don't have time for that, maybe we can come back tomorrow and have lunch with the pranksters, we can take the floo from headquarters, straight to their shop." Hermione compromised as Ginny was still bobbing up and down trying to find the mystery boy. "Fine, go and pay for that and we will wait for you outside," Ron said sulkily as he grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her towards the exit.

Harry just stood there frozen, he didn't know what to think. Is this the way they always talked about him when he wasn't around? Did they say anything that wasn't true? Harry knew what Hermione said was harsh, and Harry felt totally to blame for getting Sirius into that situation that ultimately caused his death. But he had no idea Hermione felt that way, I mean, she was the one who always told him it wasn't his fault. Shaking his head to clear away those thoughts, Harry thought, that was the old Harry, the new Harry was going to shock quite a few people. As his frown slowly turned into a smirk, Harry continued his book shopping spree.

Several hours later, Harry had just finished tapping several books on Herbology that he found very interesting. Walking down the aisle, Harry was pondering this new hidden value he saw in enhanced hybrid plants, walking to the first floor members only door that would take him to the private exclusive members only fourth floor, thinking how this could be cool Harry got a little excited. Nearing the Customer service desk, Harry spotted the black door just to the right, and headed straight for it. As he walked up to the door, Harry spotted several people just off to the other side of the help desk looking in his direction as he pulled out his book wand and waved it over the Black sign that read "Members" The door opened with a low voice that spoke, "welcome Mister Harrington" Harry walked in and the door closed instantly behind him. Suddenly he was moving and Harry realized this rather large room was and elevator.

When the door opened again, Harry walked out, not knowing what to expect, right out into what looked like a night club without the loud music. Looking around as he walked, he noticed several beautiful girls lounging in the corner in some leather chairs. Harry continued walking down this large hallway, as he neared the end, the hallway split. Hanging above were two signs, to the left, Flourish, and to the right, Blotts. Standing at the entry way to both hallways were huge body guards. Wondering which way he should go, a few people walked up and went towards the Flourish side. Two girls broke off from the group and approached Harry standing undecidedly in the middle. "Hi, my name's Krista and this Jennifer, are you going to Flourishes?"

"I'm sorry, what is Flourishes? This is my first visit and the assistant manager didn't really explain it very well. My names James." "Oh" replied Jennifer, "well then let us be your tour guides," as she grabbed Harry by the elbow and Krista walked over and took the other. "Let me see your wand?" said Krista and a small silence followed before Krista and Jennifer started cracking up laughing as Harry's smile slowly grew larger until he too was laughing. "Your Book wand," corrected Krista still chuckling. Harry handed over to her and she turned a knob at the end that Harry never noticed before. The entire wand trned into what looked like a TV screen, on it showed two maps.

"Wow," said Harry looking it over, "pretty cool huh, Flourish and Blotts were brothers, one loved to expand his knowledge by reading books, the other, a socialite, with a flare for the exclusive party scene, a strange partnership to say the least, but it works." said Jennifer. Krista began to point out things and explain how it worked to Harry. "The left side here shows Flourishes, which of course is the coolest night club in wizarding England. These red dots flashing here show available tables In the exclusive V.I.P. area, I've heard reserving one of those tables runs one thousand Galleons. In the terrace area here, there are more as well as Balcony rooms that have an amazing view of the whole club, those rooms I heard run around five thousand."

"Of course, we've only heard about it because we have never actually been up there, we spend most of our time in these sections, the dance floor and bar area," said Jennifer smiling. Krista continued, "the other side is Blotts, these red dots back here show the amazing reading rooms available, the blue dots show open lounges, and the gold dots show reading rooms, where Authors some times come to read their works. We mostly hand out in the lounges, some are pretty cool. This silver area here is the check out room where your shopping cart is stored and you pay."

"I'm so surprised by this, I had no idea any of this ever existed before today, but I have to say you girls are right, this is way cool." Harry said as he smiled. Both girls chuckled. "You girls were way helpful for explaining this to me, I'm goona chew out that assistant for leaving me in the dark on this one." Krista laughed at that but Jennifer had a confused look on her face. "That is odd, usually, you can only become a member through family or some high power people connection, I've never heard of Managers handing out membership before, you must have really impressed him or something." said Jennifer rather proud of her assumption.

Harry laughed as she was correct, dropping that much coin and buying that many books, especially all at once, he doubted that the store had many customers that did that to hand out membership too. "Well I'm going to the check out room and pick up my purchases, and then I have to run, I have a lot of shopping to do today."

Krista's smile grew large, "did you say shopping?" Jennifer just started to shake her head as she warned Harry, "now you've done it, you said her favorite word, shopping." "If you don't mind me asking, do you girls go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, Jennifer and I attend a private Wizarding School called Biggsby. Were both sixth years, do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Krista. "Yeah, it's okay, actually, it's all I know, I'm not very familiar with all the wizarding school besides the big three, I never thought about Private schools."

"It's all right, I like it cuzz it's much smaller and everyone isn't so stuck up and concerned with blood status," Said Krista worridly as she looked towards Harry to judge his reaction when she said, "Jennifer and I are muggle born." Harry just smiled larger as he squashed Krista's fears by answering, "one of my best friends is muggle born, I'm a half blood myself."

Krista became visibly happier as she bounced on her heals as she grabbed Harry's elbow, and started leading him towards the Check Out room in Blotts as she said, "let's go clear your account so we can get on with that shopping you mentioned earlier." Watching them walk in Blotts as Harry waved his wand with Krista talking lightly in his ear, Jennifer just shook her head at her crazy best friend, then quickly followed them in.

Krista led Harry in to the Check Out room and Harry walked up to the counter. The young woman working at the counter asked Harry for his Book Wand, she then placed it into the slot on the counter casually before her eyes bulged. "It will take just one second Mister Harrington to shrink and package your purchases," the counter top slid open and a small screen displaying how much Harry owed on his account appeared. "Please place your payment in the drawer and your packages will be down shortly, feel free to roam around one of our lounges while we get you order ready." She handed Harry back his book wand as Harry pulled out his Gringotts wallet, thought about the amount, then opened it and placed the single galleon in the drawer and closed it before it turned into a mound of gold in front of the girls. "Your Book wand will vibrate when you books are ready for pick up, Thank you Mister Harrington for your business and I hope to see you again."

Harry walked over to the side of the Check Out room with Krista towards two double doors that lead to the lounges, as Jennifer hung back to have a word with the girl working behind the Check Out Counter. "I noticed your reaction when processing James' order, I'm just curious, how many books did James purchase today?" The Check Out girl looked from side to side before leaning forward and whispering, "five hundred and sixty four." Now it was Jennifer's turn to have her eyes bulge out, before checking herself, then turning towards the lounges to catch up to James and Krista.

Harry hung out in one of the lounge's for a little bit, talking to the girls, getting to know them a little better. He felt bad about lying to them about his true identity, but it was safer for them in the long run. Harry really enjoyed their company, especially Krista's, and wondered if one day he would tell her who he really was. It wasn't long before his book wand vibrated, and Harry returned to the check out room to pick up his package. As he picked up the tiny little box, Harry smirked to himself, over five hundred books were in this little box, Oh how he loved magic.

"I'm not sure but I think it might be time for some shopping?" said Krista slight eagerly. Harry started to laugh at her eagerness, "What are we shopping for exactly?" asked Jennifer. "Well I need to purchase a lot of potions materials and supplies and some furniture, but I think I will take care of that later on my own. I also need to purchase a whole new wardrobe and could use some fashion expert advice, do you know where I might find someone to help me? They would be rewarded with some new clothes as well." Said Harry with a smirk.

Now it was Jennifer's turn to become very eager at hearing this, grabbing Harry by the elbow just before Krista grabbed Harry's other arm as they said in unison, "we know just the two experts for the task." walking out, back into the large hallway and back to the elevator. "We know the perfect place to start." Harry smiled for he knew he was in good hands. Walking out into Diagon Alley, they made their way to the Leaky Caldron, towards Muggle London. Harry glanced back to the book shop as they left, smirking to himself, Flourish & Blotts took on a whole knew meaning.


	5. Chapter 5 New Beginnings

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You!

Chapter 5 New Beginnings

After hours and hours of browsing the stores in the mega mall, Harry had never had so much fun shopping before. Harry knew that this was mostly because he had never been shopping with Krista and Jennifer. They were so much fun, laughing and joking around, not to mention watching them model skimpy outfits that they looked absolutely gorgeous in. Harry bought enough clothes to fill his new closet, designer jeans, dress shirts, slacks, sweaters, vests, jackets, under garments, T-shirts, shorts, swim wear, and shoes, tons of shoes.

Harry especially enjoyed the swim suit browsing, especially when Krista walked out of her dressing room wearing a skimpy two piece bikini just as Harry walked out wearing the swim trunks that Krista picked out for him. Harry was still getting used to being this new confidant person, fighting back the blush that he felt rising up just under the surface.

Even though the girls tried on several outfits, enjoying themselves immensely, once at the cash register, they wouldn't allow Harry to buy them anything. Harry wanted to purchase two more things, he wanted some very nice suits, and stop at a jewelry store and get some watches and maybe a necklace or something.

Krista was "super thirsty" to use her words, so that's where we find Harry sitting with Krista and Jennifer at a small circle table in the mall food court. Harry wanted to learn a little more about both girls, he started to probe their abilities in magic and what they thought about Voldermort and the future war that was about to break out. Although Harry was having a blast, the most fun he had in a long, long time, he couldn't help to think that it was all going to change and soon. Harry was starting to care about these two girls he barely just met, and if war was coming, Harry wanted them prepared, or at least aware so they could protect themselves.

Not sure how to approach the subject, Harry figured a direct approach was best, so he started with a simple question, " What do you guys think about this Lord Voldermort guy?"

The joyous atmosphere around the little table quivered. After a moments pause, the silence was broken, "Well, I'm muggle born, and you know what, I'm proud of it! So if Volder Weenie wants to start killing random people just for being muggle born, he better hope he doesn't cross me on the way," said Krista stubbornly. Harry grinned at Krista's toughness as Jennifer spoke. "Oh yeah, like you could stop him, the darkest most crazy snake face man of all time against Krista, the most butt kicking, rockin chick looking ohh so fab in that Gucci skirt.

Harry, who was taking a drink of his soda, turned just in time to not spray Krista with his soda. Krista, sitting with her arms crossed tried not to laugh as Harry and Jennifer started busting up, soon Krista followed.

Jennifer added, "I'm a little more curious about why you asked about him, I know you said that you were a half blood, so you wouldn't be one of his followers, would you?" Harry was a little shocked by the accusation but he understood, he did bring it up out of nowhere and that was a little odd, but he had to know where they stood. "I don't think James is a death eater, otherwise he would have stopped talking to us when we told him we were muggle born, and I'm not worried about that egotistical murderer anyway, because Harry Potter will take care of him like he did when he was a baby."

Harry was a startled at hearing his name but felt a little proud at hearing Krista talk so assuredly about Harry Potter's abilities as Jennifer chimed in. "I heard that he started a Defense Club last year at Hogwarts where he taught people how to protect themselves against an attack. How awesome is that! Do you know Harry, James?"

Harry paused for he felt this was the perfect opening to tell them who he really was, after hearing them talk so vigorously about opposing Voldermort, he hoped they would understand his reasonings for hiding his true identity. Both girls were looking at Harry waiting for him to say something. Harry decided to divert their attention towords this topic by standing up from the table and declaring it was time to finish their shopping spree.

"You do know him don't you?" asked Krista as she was gathering up her trash and followed Jennifer to the trash can. "I'll tell you what, after we finish shopping, I will take you girls out for a nice dinner and we will talk about this Harry Potter, but the stores are going to close soon and I havn't even baught you girls anything yet." "He does have a point there," said Jennifer as Krista just laughed then looked to Harry. "Okay, well then where too?"

I need some business suits, so where should we go?" asked Harry as Krista and Jennifer just looked at each other with a slight smile and before Krista answered Harry. "With your frame, you would look good in Armani, come on, I know just the place." Krista grabbed Harry by the elbow as Jennifer came to his other side, walking beside them.

"lets go outside where we can take a taxi to the fashion department, we should be there in a half hour."

"A Taxi?" Said Harry looking down at his watch, "If you girls don't mind, I have a magical alternitive that can get us there like now?"

"We can't apperate, even though Jennifer and I are both excellent at it, we are both on our Headmasters Watch List, it's just safer if we take a taxi, don't worry I'll pay for it." said Krista with a smile.

"I wasn't talking about apperating," said Harry, stepping out of the mall, he dragged both girls over to the side, near a large dumpster and the handicapped parking spots before calling out, "Prongs!" Dobby appeared silently right before the three of them. Jennifer quietly shrieked as she muffled it by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yes Master, what can Prongs do for your Lordship?" Said Dobby as he bowed down so low, his nose was practically touching the ground. Harry smirked at Dobby's theatrics. "Prongs, this is Krista & Jennifer, can you take the three of us to a secluded spot near the Fashion District in London?" Prongs standing up from his bow had a huge smile, looking from Harry to the girls, he answered, "As you wish My Lord," and with a snap of his fingers, all four of them were standing just off an alley, right behind the exclusive Chanel store in the District.

"Wow, that was awesome Prongs, I have traveled by house elf power before, but that was flawless, and practically instantaneous." Said Krista as Jennifer was just staring at Dobby with wide eyes and mouth slightly hanging open.

"Thank You Prongs, that will be all for now, I will call you when we are ready to leave here, I do have a task for you while we are shopping here." Said Harry handing Dobby a roll of parchment before continuing, " Visit the Apathecary, Caldron, & Slug and Jiggers shops in Diagon Alley and buy everything on that list, have everything shrunk, and store it in my closet."

"As you wish Master," said Dobby as he bowed low, then vanished silently, as Harry turned to look at the girls that were both smiling back at him. "So girls, where can I find an Armani suit?" asked Harry as he walked out into the District as Krista and Jennifer flanked him. " Right this way My Lord," said Krista as she sweeped her arm forward, as Jennifer laughed. "What is the deal with that, are you really a Lord? I knew it! You are Lord Voldermort!!"

Silence passed for a few seconds before Harry started to bust up laughing as both girls followed suit. Walking down the District Alley, the girls spotted the store they were looking for, and dragged Harry in, an hour and a half later, Harry walked out with no less then seven, tailored Armani suits. Walking by the Chanel store where they arrived, Harry noticed Krista staring past him into the display window with a look of admiration on her face. Now it was Harry's turn for a little surprise, grabbing both girls, each by the elbow, Harry dragged them both into the Chanel store and right away they were greeted by an associate.

"Can I help you with something, or are we just checking the latest styles of the season?"

"Oh no, we are doing no browsing here tonight, I would like you to pamper these two girls and fufill there every last wish, money is no issue. I want them leaving here with huge smiles and no less then ten dresses apiece, can you do that for me?" said Harry with a smirk.

" Of course we can, Mister…?" asked the associate as she ringed a little bell and ten employees came busting out and whisked the girls away. " It's Lord, Actually, Lord Harrington." Replied Harry as he pulled out his Gringotts wallet and handed the associate one hundred thousand pounds before speaking again. "This should get them started, I have a few last minute errands to take care of, please keep my friends occupied until I return."

"As you wish Lord Harrington, please don't fret, your friends will be well taken care of in your absense. How long do you wish me to keep them occupied so to speak?" asked the associate with a sly smile. Harry smirked back for she caught on faster then he would have guessed, replying, "Lets say an hour and a half, two hours tops, and have them looking beautiful and ready for dinner upon my return." And with that, Harry turned and sweeped out of the store, vanishing quickly before the girls saw him slip out.

Looking around, Harry spotted a secluded side street that was scaresly lit and headed right for it. Reaching the shadows, Harry called out, "Winky?" a slightly loud pop was heard and Winky appeared. "What can Winky do for Lord Potter-Black?" as she bowed low and held it until Harry spoke. "Winky, please stop bowing, I really am sorry to bug you, but I was kind of in a bind and Dobby is busy."

Winky just stood there, staring at Harry, not really sure what she was supposed to say or do. House Elves are rarely asked for their opinion or how they feel about something, and this Wizard before her was constantly crossing those lines. Wizards are supposed to make commands and House Elves are supposed to follow them. Hoping to receive a command from him, Winky urged again, "What is it that Winky can do for you?"

"I was hoping you could escort me to Gringotts, in Diagon Alley, but if you are busy or have some other plans, I completely understand," said Harry with a hopeful smile. Shaking her head, Winky started to tear while trying to to keep a smile on her face. "Oh Winky is rarely busy anymore, Hogwarts has many House Elves, and they don't like Winky very much so I work alone or with Dobby."

"I'm sorry Winky, I feel slightly to blame for your situation, with the Crouch Family I mean, Is there something I could do to help you, make things better for you?"

Winky started to shake and fidget before speaking so softly, Harry could barely hear her.

"I refuse to be any bother to Mister Lord Potter Black, Winky does not need for things to be better. Are you ready to go to Gringotts sir?"

As Winky walked closer to grab Harry's hand, Harry pulled back and changed his plans. "Wait, can you take me to my room at Privet Drive, I need to pick something up before we go to Gringotts, is that okay?"

"Of Course Lord Potter-Black" Winky grabbed Harry's hand and with another loud pop, they were gone. Reappearing in Harry's Privet Drive bedroom, Harry smirked for no one that knew of this room before, would ever be even close to recognizing it looking like a palace. Making up his mind Harry got down to business.

"From now on this room will be officially known as Harrington's Palace," nodding his head as if to say, now that's out of the way, Harry continued." Now Winky, one more thing I wanted to do before we leave was to ask you a question. Winky, I would like to extend an innvitation to you, on behalf of the Poter-Black family clan, would you please become a Potter-Black Family House Elf?"

Winky just stood there, completely shocked, eyes bullging out as they were leaking tears. Harry was not sure if he was doing the right thing? What if Winky didn't want this and he forced her to do something just because she was trying to please him?.As Harry was about to clarify, Winky interrupted, "That is the one thing Winky has always wanted but was never courageous enough to ask for." More tears began to flow from Winky as she cried, harder and harder.

"Winky, I only want you to be happy, you are a very courages Elf and you have been through a lot and that has made you stronger. Besides, I need someone to help me keep Dobby in line." said Harry with a smirk. Getting the response he was hoping for, Winky's tears slowed down as her smile grew larger and larger. "That is true Master, and Winky is very good at keeping Dobby from causing trouble," said Winky confidently.

Laughing at the quick change in the House Elf standing before him, Harry walked closer, kneeled and placed his hand on Winky's head. "I Lord Harry James Potter-Black, pledge my magical core to bind itself to the most honorable House Elf Winky, and promise to always treat her with respect and honor, and always look out for her best interests Winky, welcome to the House of Potter-Black!

A Familiar glow started to grow stemming from Harry's hand. The one big difference Harry noticed, was that the glow was slightly silver in color compared to Dobby's gold one. As the glow grew in intensity, Harry shut his eyes again, and then, with a flash, it was gone. Blinking fast, and wiping away some stray tears, Winky spoke confidently.

"I, Winky, acknowledge the wizard oath given by Lord Harry James Potter-Black, and I pledge to always serve and protect the House of Potter Black, and to always protect his secretes ….until death!" At Winly's closing words, a bright green glow filled the room quickly, closing his eyes, Harry waited for it to pass, which it eventually did.

A small silence filled the room as Harry looked at Winky, Harry couldn't ever remember seeing Winky look so happy. Harry broke the tension, "Well Winky, the last time I bonded to someone, they became slightly stronger and more powerful. So it is safe to say, that you will become very powerful too, I hope Dobby can forgive me?" Harry said while smiling at Winky. "I am ready for our Gringotts trip now, what do you say?"

Winky, who was staring at her hands while flexing them, said with a smirk, "Something has changed Master, I feel much stronger all of a sudden, and you are correct, Dobby might not forgive you." Harry laughed, this was a new Winky, much more confidant. Wondering how far he could push it, Harry spoke, "As if Dobby wouldn't forgive the great Harry Potter, anyways, I could always just blame it on you, who would he believe, Winky or Harry Potter?"

Winky's smirk fell and was replaced with a shocked nervousness, clasping her hands together, she spoke. "I was only playing Master, please don't make Dobby choose between you and me, because I would lose."

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh really hard. After calming down, he looked over at Winky who didn't look scared as much as she looked confused. " Don't worry Winky, I was only playing as well, and as for who Dobby would choose between us, I really do think he would pick you, he'd be a fool not to."

Winky smiled then walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand but before they disappeared, Harry mumbled, just loud enough for Winky to hear, "I have to be the luckiest wizard alive, for now I have TWO amazing House Elf Family members." Winky's smile grew so large, Harry thought her face was going to split in half. A milasecond later, Harry and Winky silently arrived in the Gringotts Lobby.

Harry walked over to the nearest bank teller and waited to get their attention. The Goblin, finaly looked down and asked, " what is that you need?" Harry replied, "I need to visit several of my vaults and gather a few things, I would also like to grant access to all of my accounts, to this Elf here."

The Goblin had a stubborn look on his face until Borak, the Assistant Bank Manager came strutting along, and interrupted the teller. "Lord Potter-Black, what a pleasure it is to see you again, how can Gringotts serve you today?"

"Thank you Borak, as I was explaining to your rude teller here, I need to visit my vaults and add Winky here to full access of all my family affairs. Said Harry as Borak snapped his fingers and three Goblins rushed forward, two taking Harry to his vaults and the other took Winky to Borak's office area.

Harry met up with Winky in the Gringotts lobby about an hour later. Harry found some very interesting things in those Potter vaults, he hardly had the time to scratch the surface, but he got what he was hoping for, patting his pockets with a smile, Harry looked around the lobby cautiously. "Winky, I feel like I'm being watched, can you spot anything out of the ordinary?"

Winky bowed her head and grew very silent, after about ten seconds she spoke. "I sense no danger or threat to you here my Lord." Still looking around, Harry trusted Winky but thought he would have to run some tests with her to analize her power, leaning down to whisper in Winky's ear, making sure he wasn't overheard. Harry said "Winky, we need to make one more stop before we return to the Fashion District." After Harry finished, Winky took Harry by the hand and vanished silently.

Harry Suddenly appeared right where he was thinking, alone. Looking around for Winky, Harry was interrupted by an associate. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you enter, can I help you with something?" Harry realized this was why Winky was not visable, then he turned and walked up to the counter where the associate was standing.

"Yes you can help me, My name is Lord Harrington, and I would like to purchese two very stunning necklaces for two equally stunning beautiful girls," Harry finshed with a wink. The associate smiled at Harry, then led him to a secluded section of the jewelry store. Harry glanced in the locked window section and spotted several shinny, sparkling, and glittering necklaces with rings and ear rings.

"They all look so beautiful, I'm not sure which is best?" The associate spoke up, " Well sir, that depends on what type of ladies they are, can you tell me a little about them?"

Harry thought on that, then answered, "Well one of them is very outspoken and opinionated while the other is kind of the opposite, that is unless someone or something makes her mad." Looking at the associate's confused face, Harry said, "Sorry not much help huh?" as Harry walked along the locked up window.

"That's alright, well then, I would just take a few minutes and walk around the store, if the right items for your girls are in here, they will grab your attention, this I am sure of." finshed the associate, smiling before walking away giving Harry the time to look around.

Harry took several walks around the store before finally spoting what he was looking for. He looked back towards the associate and she walked over to him. "You see, jewelry is weird like that, it just calls to us sometimes, the hard part is when something calls out for you, then you look at the price, needless to say, sometimes I hate the jewelry."

Harry laughed at that, he understood, of course now that he was probably the richest person in England, he no longer had those types of concerns. Wishing he could trade all of his money to get back what he lost, his life back, his family…., Shaking away those thoughts Harry asked, " Speaking of cost, how much are those two going to set me back?"

The associate who was sliding open the locked window, didn't even look at the price before she answered. " Well Lord Harrington, you do have great taste, those two pieces will make your bank account much smaller, I assure you, although this one is cheeper, but the other one is one of our finest pieces. In fact, the famous actress , Keira Knightley, borrowed this very piece to wear to the Acadamy Awards Cerramony."

Harry smiled for that was perfect, that was the piece he was going to give to Krista. The other piece was also very nice, but Krista's piece was remarkable, Harry got a little excited at the prospect of seeing her face when he gave it to her. "It is a remarkable piece, I can already picture it wrapped around her neck, I'll take them both." Harry said with a smile, The associate also smiled as this was going to be one hell of a sales bonus this week. After paying for the necklaces, Harry walked out of the store and walked around the corner. Just before he was going to call out for Winky, she appeared. "Are you ready to return to your friends in the Fashion District?"

"I am, but first I was hoping you could help me change." Harry asked as he was emptying all of his pockets and placing them on the floor in the little alley. Spotting the bags from the Armani store, Harry resized them and found the suit he wanted to wear for tonight. "This is the suit I was hoping to wear tonight, if you could take the rest of my belongings back….," Harry paused as a quick breeze flashed through the alley, he looked around as to the cause of the disturbance until he realized it came from Winky. Looking down, he received another surprise, he was now wearing the suit he wanted, right down to the shoes and tie. "Absolutly amazing Winky, I didn't even feel it, Thank You. Like I was saying before, could you store all of these belongings back at Harrinton Palace for me." Harry asked as he was placing the two Jewlery boxes in his inside jacket pocket, he spotted the Magic Book Wand on the ground, scooping it up, he placed it in the other inside jacket pocket as he had a thought.

"Yes Master Harrington" said Winky and with a snap of her fingers, everything on the ground had vanished.

"Winky, do you know of the night club Flourishes? It's located in Diagon Alley."

"Yes Master, I know of it, they have several House elves I know, working there."

"Excellent, I would like you to book their finest private lounge over looking the club, Tell them it is for Lord Harrington and I will be having two guests for dinner. We will arrive with Dobby in about thirty minutes." Finished Harry.

"Yes Master, are you ready to return?" asked Winky. Harry took one final look at himself and nodded yes. The suit he was wearing cost quite a bit of money, but he had to admit, he loked almost as good as he felt wearing it, and that was saying something. Harry always wanted to have a nice suit, ever since he was a little boy. No more Dudley hand me downs, Harry thought. Winky, reached out her hand for Harry to grab, as he did, they disappeared.

Harry reappeared in the same back alley where he first called out for Winky. Looking around the corner, Harry spotted the Chanel store whre he left the girls, glancing down at his watch, it had been just past two hours ago. Stepping back into the shadows, Harry thanked Winky and asked if she could take those things back to Harrington Palace and secure them in his closet for he needed them tomorrow. Winky agreed and then she was gone again.

Harry walked into the Chanel Store and quietly walked over to the lounge area and took a seat. He wasn't there very long before the associate spotted him and came running over. "Lord Harrington, I didn't see you return, did you take care of all of your errands?"

Harry answered, "I did, Thank you, how are my girls doing, are they happy? Better that, are they ready to leave yet?" as he looked down at his watch. "They will be ready in about five minutes, they kind of got lost in the moment so to speak, can I say that you look absolutely fabulous!"

"Thank You" said Harry standing and smoothing out his jacket. " As for the girls getting carried away, I'm glad to hear it." Said a smiling Harry. A few minutes later, Harry heard two very excited girl voices speaking very fast, he turned around and what he saw, almost made for another jaw dropping moment.

Krista and Jennifer were leaning in close, talking to each other as they were walking towards the lounge area. Harry noticed right away how amazing both girls looked. Jennifer looked like a completely different person and Krista looked even more beautiful, something Harry thought was imposible. Krista was wearing a long silver type dress, that had an open back and a v-like cut in the front, showing her long lovely neck area and so much skin in the back, Harry was finding it hard to pay attention. Her hair was down and it flowed around her beautiful face. Jennifer had a tight knee length black dress that fit her perfectly with her hair in an up-do and looking very stunning.

Both girls spotted Harry standing off to one corner and Krista immediately ran to him and flung herself at him as Jennifer walked briskly towards them. " Oh James this was the best shopping experience I have ever had in my whole life, this must have cost you a fortune?" said Krista.

Jennifer added, " Really James, I've been giving you a hard time tonight, but this was absolutely amazing, almost as amazing as you look." Harry slightly blushed as he realized he was still holding Krista in his arms, after releasing her, he found his voice. "Me? Look at you two gorgous vixens," said Harry with a smirk as both girls spun in quick circles showing off their dresses. " You never told me that you two were part time models?"

"Part time?…umm no…we are Full Time models…..well I am anyhow, I cant speak for Krista." said Jennifer as Harry and Krista started laughing. "As beautiful as you two look tonight, I think I can make you look even better." said Harry after he regained his composre after laughing at Jennifer.

"Really, and just how can you add to this perfection, I mean really, I look amazing, there is nothing you could do to make me look better." Jennifer said confidently as Krista suggested a paper bag over her head was a good start. Harry was the only one who heard that as he chuckled at Krista he pulled out two black velvet boxes. Jennifer froze at what was in Harry's hands.

Opening the box, Harry pulled out a sparkling diamond necklace that was very stunning. Jennifer's mouth dropped open as did the associates and Kristas. Placing her hand over her gaping mouth, Jennifer was speachless. "What no witty remark? Cat got your tongue?" Harry teased as he walked closer to her and held out the necklace. Still stunned, with her hand over her mouth, Jennifer turned slowly as Harry placed the necklace on her, he noticed several goose bumps spread throughout her neck.

Turning around so everyone can see, the Associate said, " wow, that looks absolutely stunning on you!" Jennifer walked over to the full length mirror and was just staring at herself as she fingered the necklace with her right hand. While she was busy looking in the mirror, Harry approached Krista, "You didn't think I forgot about that beautiful neck did you?" Krista slightly blushed as her left hand reached to her neck area slowly scratching at the empty space.

Harry pulled out the other necklace and Krista let out a loud shriek. This got the attention of Jennifer and the Associate who was over by Jennifer, admiring her new necklace. As the two girls walked over to where Harry and Krista were, they noticed Krista had turned around, and was holding her hair slightly off to the side. When she turned around, it was the associate that shrieked this time as Jennifer walked closer to take a better look. Jennifer, dragged Krista to the mirror and both girls were just staring at themselves, smiling. Perfect, Harry thought, as he walked off with the associate to pay for their purcheses.

After paying for everything, Harry grabbed all their bags, and told the associate he was taking them out to the car and he would be right back. Once he shrank all of their bags, he re-entered the store, Harry spotted both Krista and Jennifer still looking into the mirror. Chuckling to himself, Harry spoke out, "Well if you two want to stay here and stare into that mirror all night, that's fine with me, I guess I will just go to diner by meslf then." As he turned to walk out of the store with a smile on his face, he waited for what he knew was to come.

"OH NOO …Wait…JAMES!!" the girls screamed in unison and practically ran out of the store. Catching up with Harry quickly, they each grabbed an elbow as Harry lead them to that secluded alley way. "You Prat, you weren't really going to leave us tonight, were you? Asked Krista.

"Are you kidding, if I did, some modeling agency would have swooped you two away, and I would have never seen you again." Right before reaching their secluded alley way, Krista spotted a little booth on the opposite side selling cell phones. She dragged Harry and Jennifer over to the booth as she whispered into Harry's ears.

When they reached the booth, Harry Spoke, "I would like to buy twenty pre-paid cell phones with five thousand minutes each." Looking to Krista to see if he said it correctly, she nodded her head that he did. After paying for them, Harry grabbed the bag as the trio headed to the other side of the alley. Reaching the dark alley, Harry called out for Dobby, "Prongs!"

Dobby appeared before them, but this time, the girls were expecting him. "Hello Prongs, did you get your shopping tasks completed?" asked Krista. Harry just smirked at how polite Krista was to Dobby. "Oh yes miss, I did, and I see you enjoyed your shopping trip, for all of you look extremely beautiful, especially you miss Krista." Dobby finished with a bow.

"Awe…I look Beautiful huh Prongs?" said Harry just short of cracking up. "Well, at first I would have to say you do sir, but standing next to those two beauties, you look like a second hand thrift shop." Dobby said with a smirk

"Ouch!" Harry said jokingly as the girls ooed and awed at Dobby's burn before busting up. "Okay, get it out of your system now before I decide to actually leave you two here."

Said Harry as both girls clutched hands over their mouths to stiffle the giggles. "Dobby, please take us to our dinner location, I assume you've spoken to Winky?"

" I have Master, and I can't thank you enough," said Dobby as he started to tear. " Prongs, I did it for me as well, she is amazing." Krista looked a little jealous at hearing Harry talk about another girl who he thought was amazing. "Are we ready?" said Harry as both girls nodded, they linked arms, as Doby snapped his fingers, they vanished.

Re-appearing in a private lounge area inside Flourishes, Dobby disappeared again. Jennifer walked over to the balcony and opened the sliding glass door and stepped out. Coming back inside, she announced, "we're in one of the luxury suites at Flourishes!!" as Harry was making his way to the plush dinner table that was served up already for them and taking a seat. Not far behind him was Krista and then, finally Jennifer.

After they finished dinner and couldn't possibly eat anymore, Harry stood up and walked over to the small lounge area in the corner of the suite. Soon the girls followed him over there and the tone changed from joyous to serious. "Is this the time where you tell us what's really going on and end this most perfect day of my life with sadness?" said Krista

" Yes and No," said Harry cryptically. " I need to make a confession, I am not who you think I am."

"You mean, your not Lord Harrington?" asked Jennifer

"Well I am a Lord, but my name is not Harrington." As both girls looked slightly confussed, Harry continued. " You know how I mentioned Voldermort earlier, and you guys got really defensive, well I was really happy to hear that because I am sort of starting a war against him." Harry looked on nervously, hoping they wouldn't call him crazy and run out.

"Let me get this straight, you are planning a war, against Lord Voldermort, The most darkest and dangerous wizard of our lifetime, and you are what, buying supplies and gathering recruits, is that what you want from us? You want us to join your war?"

Looking to Jennifer, Harry shook his head, "No, that's the last thing I want, I could never forgive myself if you two somehow got hurt because of me. I would like you to be prepared to defend yourself in case the war comes after you though." Harry finshed as the silence settled as both girls sat, lost in their thoughts.

"Why?" Krista said softly, breaking the silence. "Why start a war aginst him? Why does it have to be you?"

"That is sort of a complicated story, but why not me? You said it yourself Krista, this war is going to happen wether we fight in it or not, and I refuse to just stand on the sidelines, when I know that I can make a difference, and I WILL!" Harry finshed strongly.

The silence grew in the room again, until this time, it was Jennifer who broke it, "I don't know about Krista, but you can count me in," As she bowed her head down slightly, a few tears leaked out of her eyes before she continued. "Lord Voldermort killed my parents, when I was just a baby, before Harry Potter vanquished him, I owe it to them to try my hardest to oppose him."

Krista, got up and sat next to Jennifer, rubbing small circles on her back to comfort her. Then she looked to Harry and spoke, "You can count me in as well, Voldermort has ruined so many lives, I will not stand on the sidelines as well, just one question, what makes you think you can stop him? Do you know Harry Potter?"

A small smile flickered across his face before he spoke, "What I am about to show you can not be shared with anyone, it is an aweful burden to have to bear, are you sure you girls are willing to get involved in this?" As both girls nodded their head immediately, that they were, Harry got up and walked around the room, closing the balcony door, closing the curtains, and placing silencing charms around the room before walking back in front of the couch the girls were sitting on.

"Prongs!" Harry called out, as Dobby appeared. " Girls, I want to introduce you properly to one of my House Elfs." The girls just looked at him as if he was crazy, "uhh Yes James, we know, that's Prongs, we've already met…remember??"

"No, This is Dobby….Dobby, meet Jennifer and Krista." at hearing his real name, Dobby began to slightly panic, "Oh… my Master must be getting sick…he doesn't know what he's talking about…..my name is Prongs and I…." But Dobby was interrupted.

"No Dobby, I am telling them the truth, the whole truth, no more lies." Dobby just stared at Harry before shaking his head that he understood. "Yes Master is being correct, I am Dobby."

"What does this have to do with you thinking you can even put a dent into Lord Voldermorts plans? Unless you do know Harry Potter?" said Jennifer in a gentle tone.

At hearing this, Dobby let out a little chuckle. "Change my appearance back Dobby" Harry comanded. Dobby raised both his hands as they started to glow.

Harry's appearance was shaping and changing as he addressed the girls. "I can make a difference in this war, it is my destiny, and as for knowing Harry Potter…," as his shape changing came to a finish, Harry added, "I AM Harry Potter!"


	6. Chapter 6 New Aliases

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 6 New Aliases

Both girls had their first really good jaw dropping moment, and it sure wont be their last. Harry wasn't sure what to think, standing there with a defiant look on his face that showed just how determined he was in this upcoming war. Krista was shell shocked, thinking back to their interactions since she met him, she started to realize, no other wizard alive, muggle born, half blood, or pure blood, were ever as noble and generous as Lord Harrington. Lord Harrington for Pete sakes, Harrington….Harry!

It finally sunk in, this wizard standing in front of her was THE Harry Potter, she had so many questions, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Standing up quick, Krista startled Harry, who was still standing there, lost in his thoughts about Voldermort and this war. Not really knowing what to think, or what to say, Krista started to feel dizzy, sea sick almost, she broke for the balcony, pulling open the curtains, she reached for the door to slide it open, but it wouldn't budge. Needing fresh air, change of scenery, or something, she reached for the door again, wanting nothing more then for it to open, she wished it didn't even exist.

Watching Krista practically run away from him, Harry's hopes were smashed. He knew this was going to happen, he should have just stayed as Lord Harrington and kept their relationship strictly friendly, and just hung out with them on occasion, cruise the mall on the weekends or something. Shaking his head at what he just thought, who was he kidding, he didn't have time for hanging with friends, to have a NORMAL life. No, his life was stolen from him many years ago by a suicidal murderer, and he was ready to start turning the tables.

As Harry was starting to get angry, he looked up and noticed Krista struggling with the sliding glass door and Jennifer just sitting on the couch still, shocked with dried tear stains running down her cheeks. Harry was about to release the privacy spell that he put on the door, preventing it from opening, but he was a second to late. As Krista was reaching for the handle with desperation, a blue glow shot from her hand, hitting the door and practically blinding everyone in the room.

Suddenly there was a massive roar of noise and a strong breeze shot through the private suite, pushing Krista backwards. Harry dove forward and rolled once before landing in a kneeling position where he caught Krista before she hit the floor. Their eyes locked on to each other as the breeze started to wind down but the noise was still very loud. Not breaking the eye contact, Harry just started into her eyes, a mere second ago, he was ready to tell this girl he's holding, to grab her friend and take off. He didn't need any more drama in his life, he knew what he had to do, he was in. They could either join him, or leave, and pray for someone else to step up. But now, looking into her eyes, Harry could practically read her mind, the inner conflict that was battling inside her brain, the fight to do what she felt was right, or do what was easy and pray that she lived to see her thirties.

Krista, staring into Harry's eyes, saw nothing but pure determination. Blazing through those green globes was nothing short of a miracle for Krista. It was as if her emotions were being controlled by them, she began to visibly relax in Harry's arms and felt a sort of peacefulness and security that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had no idea what was happening or how long she was lying there, in the arms of Harry Potter, staring at him, until she was interrupted by Dobby.

" Master, are you okay? What happened?" Dobby asked as he was shielding his ears from the loud noise. Harry finally broke eye contact with Krista and looked up. He quickly assessed the situation, then he lifted Krista up as he stood himself, then made his way over to Jennifer who was snapped out of her shock by the loud noise. Harry sat down on the couch next to Jennifer and Krista sat next to Harry, but she put her back against the arm rest, holding her knees to her chest as her feet were barely touching Harry's thigh. Dobby came over and sat in the small chair directly across from the couch. Harry raised his wand and the noise instantly shut off and all the four could hear was a slight ring in their ears.

"Well that was interesting, I'm not sure why or how for that matter, but somehow you let out some very powerful magic, have you done something like that before?" asked Harry, who had his head turned, looking directly at Krista.

"I….I did that?…..what happened?….I was trying to open the door….and then…?"

"I saw that blue light shoot from your hand…where did you learn that spell, and wandless to boot?" said Jennifer as she whistled. Harry smirked at Jennifer, happy that it seemed she was back to reality.

"Did you say anything, anything at all?" Harry asked as Krista just shook her head no. Harry continued, "what were you thinking as you were reaching for the door, what were you feeling?"

" I was thinking that I needed some air, I was thinking that this is insane, I was thinking about how I spent practically the whole day with THE Harry Potter, I was thinking why that damn door wouldn't open and how I wished it didn't even exist." said Krista with a frustrated look on her face.

Harry's smile began to grow until he was cracking up laughing. Both girls and Dobby were looking at him as if he had gone crazy. Krista couldn't wait any longer and demanded to know what he thought was so funny about all of this.

" Don' t you see, the one thing you wanted at that precise moment, more then anything, was for that door to open. You wanted it so badly that you actually wished it didn't exist, well take a look, that whole glass wall, including the door, has vanished. That's where all the noise and wind came from, that sudden change of pressure inside this suite, caused that vortex that almost knocked you on you head, and the noise is from the speakers that are practically hanging near that side there, where there used to be a really thick glass wall." said Harry still slightly chuckling.

Finally Jennifer started to laugh and then slowly, Krista followed suit. "Remind me not to piss you off to badly in the near future," said Harry before Jennifer asked; "I still don't understand, how did she do that though?" while pointing at the windy curtains that were blowing from the wind.

Harry turned to Dobby; "Can you fix this for us Dobby, then place some strong privacy spells on this entire room, something tells me that someone noticed that magical output."

Harry finished cryptically. Dobby looked directly at Harry, then nodded that he understood and vanished.

Harry looked to both girls and said; " Come on, lets give Dobby a couple of minutes to fix this, lets not talk about anything important until this room is sealed," standing up, Harry walked over to the diner table and grabbed three glasses and a very expensive bottle of champagne, and went back to the couch. Popping the bottle and handing each girl a glass, Harry said; "A Toast, too new beginnings, and new friendships," Jennifer added, "To new Powers," Krista smiled then looked to Harry before she added, "To quick reflexes and courage." The three brought their glasses together, then drank. Harry, who downed his quickly, was setting his glass down when he heard a slight suction noise get louder, like a plunger, until there was a loud pop then silence.

Looking over towards the door, Harry spotted Dobby standing there with both hands outstretched, a slight greenish glow was emanating from both his hands for several seconds then it faded. Dobby declared, " The room is repaired and sealed Master, will there be anything else, I don't know, maybe you would like to make the floor disappear?"

There was a small silence before Harry busted up laughing, the look on Dobby's face was classic, Harry was really proud of him. Dobby had officially pulled off his first good joke, and what impeccable timing, thus earning him bonus points. Jennifer had her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles, as Krista was looking down with a slight red blush of embarrassment.

Dobby, who still had a little smirk on his face, addressed Harry again, "You were correct in your earlier suggestions, shall I explain in further detail or would you prefer to handle this upon you return to the Palace?"

"The Palace? Where do you live? Don't tell me….Buckingham Palace?" Jennifer asked with a straight face. This got Krista to laugh and to forget about that embarrassing incident. "Don't be silly, of' course he doesn't live there, my guess is some elaborate mansion like palace somewhere hidden in Paris. I can already see the gold lining marble tile with solid gold pillars." Glancing off into dream land, Harry interrupted her fantasy with his harsh laughter.

This was too much, first that hilarious vanishing glass thing, followed by the best joke ever so far by Dobby, then Krista and her make believe fantasy of where the great Harry Potter lives. These jokes were killing him which was why he was worried about what information Dobby was to give. Harry learned long ago, with this much laughter, only sadness was to come, because in the Life of Harry Potter, too much laughter and joy could never be allowed.

Knowing what has to be done, Harry decided it was right time to settle this issue and set things straight with the girls. Harry said, " why don't you girls sit down over in that lounge area over there while I cast some privacy spells." Harry walked to the new balcony door as he pulled out his wand, closing his eyes for concentration, Harry casted something both girls have never seen. A bright gold light shot from Harry's wand and raced around the room, lighting up the entire suite with a blinding gold light, before rushing back towards Harry and shooting back into his wand as Harry opened his eyes.

Walking over to the lounge, Harry noticed the shocked expressions of both girls and even a little bit from Dobby. "What…why are you three looking at me like that?" Asked Harry.

"What was that spell? I felt the magic within it as it twirled around the room. I have never seen any privacy charm or spell like that before?" asked Jennifer.

"Look, a lot has happened in the past few days, but as you could see, my life is super complicated. Have you've heard of soap operas on television?" as both girls nodded their heads yes, Harry continued, "Well my life is like that, only times a hundred. But I will give you the short explanation before you will have to make a choice. The conspiracies and strategies involved at this level will give you headaches for days and nightmares for nights, and I won't let you two walk into this situation blindly."

Krista nodded her head that she understood somewhat, I mean look at what he had to do to just go shopping, I mean a disguise is one thing, but a complete alias, with money and social standing within the wizarding community. She knew this was only the tip of the iceberg where one Harry Potter is concerned. All the stories she had read, the interview in the _Quibler_, and all those _Daily Prophet _stories before HIS return was witnessed. Who really knew Harry Potter?

"Look, first thing you need to know is that I am not all powerful grand wizard or anything. I survived the killing curse from Voldermort when I was a baby because of the spell my Mother casted, sacrificing her own life for mine. From what the experts gathered, the backlash that followed gave me powers that Voldermort was not only expecting, but powers he has not."

Both girls were sitting there with slight awed expressions while Dobby was looking determine and very interested in what Harry was saying. Dobby had never learned the particulars of Harry Potter's early life and just how he received his famous lightning bolt scar. If Dobby learned one thing from his former employers, it was that information is power, and the kind of information Harry was sharing, was priceless.

" It took the loss of someone very important to me to realize that I Had to start taking matters into my own hands. My Headmaster, has for the most part, plotted and schemed while in the name of protecting me, kept me clear in the dark. This was not the right angle to play here. Just recently, I have become emancipated, and as the last remaining Potter, I have become, Head Of the House of Potter and as such, I am governed by very old school, pure blood bylaws. No one is aware that I have done any of this."

"You mean that we are the first people you have told?" asked Krista. "Well…people…yes….A few trusted Goblins and House Elfs before you. The fact of the matter is, I am supposed to be hiding away, safe in a boarded up, hate factory, muggle home in downtown London Suburb. When my Headmaster learns of my stubbornness, and from what I am expecting in Dobby's info, he already has." Dobby nodded his head to signify that Harry was correct in his assumption.

"Look, now that I am Lord Potter, I can cast magic whenever I please now, and with the money at my disposal and connections that I can pull using my fame, something I hate doing by the way, the possibilities are endless. There are almost two months before my school starts again, and to be honest with you, I cant think that far ahead right now. I might not even return to school. I have resources available to me that will expand my spell and magical knowledge, as well as dueling and true fighting skills. I have dueled Death Eaters on several occasions, I know how the mind of a Death Eater works. But you know what? They have no clue how the mind of Harry Potter works, for Harry Potter has never been free to have an input, it has always been Albus Dumbledore's schemes and strategies they have faced."

"This war is unavoidable, at least for me. Voldermort will recruit as many followers as he can and then he will come after me while attacking all of Wizarding England. It is true that he will punish the people I know and love the most in order to weaken me, this is his basic game plan, his failsafe. When in doubt as to what to do, he always falls back to hurt Harry Potter, some way, any way he can. If you two sign up for this, it has to be completely under the radar. That means complete aliases with disguises for both of you, don't worry, if you agree, everything will be taken care of by me, so don't worry about the cost."

Jennifer was nodding her head with every statement Harry made, her resolve was getting stronger and stronger by the second and Harry could see that, plain as day. Krista on the other hand was a deep thinker, she took everything in, and it took her brain a little while to digest everything then form a solid conclusion as to what she should do, Harry was beginning to figure these two out, He continued.

" I know you mentioned that little secret club I started last year, truth be told, it was my friend Hermione Granger that started that club, true they made me their leader and teacher, but there were over thirty students that stood up, together, to fight for what they believed in. If your school is anything like mine, I'm sure you might have a few friends or students that would do the same. What we need to do is organize, train hard everyday, plan and strategize, train hard again, learn as much as we can, plan some more, then if there's time left over, maybe eat and sleep a little."

Dobby chuckled at that schedule which made Krista and Jennifer smile, but Harry had a look of such determination, it rivaled the death glare that Dobby displayed inside the wizarding bank. Dobby knew little about telling jokes, but he knew enough to realize that this was not time for one of them by the look on Harry's face. "I'm sorry Master Harry, I didn't mean to interupt, but if you think that Winky will allow you to work that hard and not be fed properly, you are very mistaken, although if it is your wish, I will stand beside you against her, but I fear the odds are heavily stacked against us, she will wipe the floor clean with us." Dobby finished with a genuine scared look on his face.

Harry smirked for Dobby was absolutely correct, Winky would never allow that, he was only trying to make a point, there really is not enough time in the day to get everything he wanted to get done, done. To go sandwich's will have to do, getting back to the mater, Harry, still pacing back and fourth in front of the girls, took a seat in the lounge chair, directly across the couch. Sitting up, he put his elbows on his knees and scooted closer before he spoke.

"After all of this, putting in twenty three hours a day from now till I'm twenty years old, and after all of that it might still not be enough, but all I can give is my all, and that's what I am going to do, I don't normally do something like this, and I don't know why I am so compelled to do this now, but my gut feeling is telling me that you two could be very powerful and also important to the cause. Jennifer, you have a small inkling as to what I am feeling and talking about, we have had similar starts in our lives, both ruined by a proclaimed mad man, fixated on purifying the wizarding world's blood of half bloods and muggle borns when he is a bloody half blood himself!"

"Are you serious, Lord Volder…Voldermort is a half blood?" asked Krista standing up looking completely shocked. Jennifer just looked at Harry and back to Krista as Harry's words were sinking in to her brain.

"Yes, I am serious." Harry stated before adding, "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his father was a muggle and his mother was a powerful witch named Merope Gaunt, who was descended from Slytherin herself, which makes Lord Voldermort, the last remaining heir of Salazar Slytherin. Riddle refuses to acknowledge his fathers roots because of his being a muggle and thus he despises anything muggle, hence the psycho theory of blood purification."

Jennifer stood up at hearing this and declared, "I'm in Harry, all the way! I have always said if I only had a chance to fight back, to make a difference, and here it is, slapping me across the face! Harry Bloody Potter himself, is asking me to join him. Even if this path leads to my death, I welcome it with open arms, as long as I get the chance to make a little dent in his plans, I'll be happy!" finished Jennifer with a very eager, almost giddy expression on her face. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, that was a very exhilarating feeling, Harry knew all too well.

"Excellent Jennifer, then if you don't mind, can I ask you to begin a task for me?"

Jennifer's expression hardened as she replied, " Anything, what is it?"

Harry, smirking at her willingness and asked; "Can you open three of those cell phone things and get them set up for us, I am afraid you are going to have to teach me how to use it for I have no clue?"

Jennifer smiled as she relaxed a little bit, she was thinking he was going to make her go and kill somebody or something. As sure as she was, she was in no mood for some sort of gang type initiation, " Yes of course." Jennifer said as she made her way to the side table where Harry placed the bag upon their arrival. Opening the bag, she got to work, as Harry looked back to Krista.

"I won't lie to you Harry, this whole thing is kind of sudden. I mean, I had a feeling that HE would return, but I always hoped that he wouldn't and life would go on as normal."

Said Krista with a slight dreamy look on her face.

"If life were only that easy, trust me, I wish he would've never returned. Unfortunately, not only did he return, but he used my blood while he forced me to watch as he did it." Harry finished as he turned away from Krista and towards the sliding glass door. Krista wasn't sure what to say, she read the articles where Harry proclaimed He had returned, but hearing about it first hand, was something completely different.

Harry walked over to the sliding glass door, reached out and grabbed the handle, he paused. Suddenly Harry's hand glowed for a few seconds before the glass door slid open and as Harry crossed the threshold, He felt a spell hit him, but somehow he knew he was not in danger. Looking behind him, Harry spotted Dobby disappear from his seat on the couch, then Harry sensed his presence behind him. Turning around lightning quick, Harry stepped over to the side just as Dobby re-appeared facing where Harry was standing a second ago.

"I thought it would…." Said Dobby as he realized Harry was not standing there anymore. Before he knew it, Dobby felt something push him in the middle of the back and he fell flat on his face. As Dobby stood up to Harry's laughter with a little frown on his face, he continued, "I altered your appearance back to James Harrington, I knew you would come out here and people could see you, the kind of people who are looking everywhere for you as we speak."

Harry's laughter ceased immediately, he was so caught up in calming Krista and Jennifer down, he forgot that Dobby had intel for him. Harry paused for a second then he asked Dobby to return inside, he would be de-briefed inside, where he could seal the room for privacy again. Dobby obeyed instantly and Harry was left to his thoughts as he overlooked the dance floor of Flourishes. It was several minutes later when Harry heard the sliding glass door open and Krista walked out. Harry was momentarily stunned, the disco lights that were emanating from high above, were dancing off her diamond necklace and it cascaded around her face, making her seem almost angel like.

It was Krista who broke the silence in a very soft, whisper like voice, "I'm sorry Ha….James, I apologize. I have no idea what you have been through, and here I am whining about my little problems. It took me a little longer then most, but I have decided to take that uncertain path."

"Uncertain path? And just what path have you decided to take?" asked Harry with a perplexed look on his face.

'The path your on silly," said Krista as she put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's only an uncertain path, because you haven't told me your whole plan yet." Krista followed up with a grin.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, Jennifer and I have lost our parents, but you still have yours. There is no shame in taking your family and moving to the states, I could pay for everything and your family would be safe." Harry propositioned.

"We never really talked about my family," said Krista as she stared out over the balcony, she continued. "I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me. She was a muggle, as is my Father. When my Father learned I was a witch, he blamed me for my Mother's death. He said, if I was only NORMAL and not some freak, she might still be alive. The sad fact is that he is probably right."

Harry walked over behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder before he spoke. " That is absolutely ridiculous, you being magical makes no difference during child birth, the only complications that arise are when the Mother is also a witch and the Magical cores clash.

Krista nodded that she agreed with Harry as they stood looking down on people dancing and having a blast, as a small comfortable silence ensued. Harry's hand slipped down from Krista's shoulder to her waist as he pulled Krista into a side hug before she started crying on his shoulder. After several minutes, her tears slowed and she found her voice.

"I'm sorry James, I won't lie to you, it still hurts when I think about it which is why I try not to. My father was rather abusive to me until I accidentally let out a magical outburst and…..well, lets just say I live with Jennifer and her grand parents now. I don't really have contact with my Father anymore, so I guess that makes all three of us parent less. I really don't have a choice in the matter, my best friend, my sister, is gung ho for this, and I will be right beside her every step of the way."

Harry brought her head back to his chest and hugged her again as he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry Krista, I really am. I promise you that I will do my best to prepare you for what is to come and I pledge to do my best to see that you and your sister make it through this madness."

Krista Nodded into Harry's chest while thanking him just as the sliding glass door opened and Dobby stuck his head out looking straight at the two holding each other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss Jennifer is getting kind of lonely in here, and it's only a matter of time before she starts to hit on my handsomeness." Said Dobby as he puffed out his chest while running a hand over his head as to comb the hair that he did not have.

Both Harry and Krista started to laugh as they released the hold they had on each other, and turned to walk back into the suite. Krista walked in first and as Harry walked in, he paused as he patted Dobby on his back, he said " I'm really impressed Dobby, at my last count, I have three decent jokes in one night, I think I created a monster." Dobby smirked then closed the door behind Harry, sealing it for privacy before heading over to the lounge area where Harry and the girls were sitting.

Jennifer handed Harry his new cell phone as she turned towards Krista to speak, "your phone is sitting on the end table, over near the fireplace. All the info required is sitting on top, just register and follow my instructions and your golden. Since it is obvious Harry has never had a cell phone, I will help him register his because my is already finished."

Harry figured that made perfect sense, Jennifer's was already done, and he was going to need help setting his up, Harry missed the hidden agenda of Jennifer's little plan, But Krista didn't. Krista stared at Jennifer, hoping to gain eye contact as she walked over to the end table across the huge suite, but Jennifer was already busy talking in Harry's ear and showing him his phone over his shoulder.

As Krista crossed their visual, Jennifer changed tactics and grabbed the cell phone out of Harry's hand then sat across from him on the other couch. As Harry stared at her, Jennifer spoke. "Harry, I want to know what your intentions are in regards to Krista?"

Harry just froze up and his face went kind of pale. Harry didn't know what to say, mostly because he wasn't sure himself of how he felt about her. True, she was gorgeous, smart, fit, funny, and a long list of other things, but he didn't really know her. I mean he just met her, although he had a gut feeling that she was all those things, his gut was also saying those things about the girl who's staring at him right now with a very stern look on her face. Harry pondered the best approach before he broke the silence.

" Look Jennifer, I have been absolutely honest with you from the start, except for my alias, everything I have told you has been absolute truth. So believe me when I tell you, I have no idea how to explain how I feel about Krista." Harry finished with a sincere look.

Jennifer, relaxed her crossing arms, as she spoke softly.

"Then can I ask you a more important question, how do you feel about me?…." Harry assumed this was where she was going with this and she was not going to like his answer.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry began. "I like you Jennifer, I think you're amazing. We have several things in common and I admire your strength, not to mention your super model looks, as you stated earlier." Harry finished with a smirk.

Jennifer who blushed at those words slightly looked away bashfully as Harry continued.

"But like my feelings for Krista, it's just too soon to sort it all out. I will make you a promise though, I will not make a move until I have figured it out for sure okay?"

"ummm okay, I just want to let you know something, I am kind of insecure and….well, I sometimes….I mean….I've never had a boy friend so I don't really know what to say or do sometimes, and well……if I do something wrong will you tell me? It's just…you spoke earlier of gut feelings, and well, mine is telling me that you could be the one, and I don't want to jeopardize anything we may have had because I am complete bonkers at relationships." Jennifer finished bashfully.

Harry smirked, he knew exactly what she was feeling. He had those exact same feelings with Cho, always worried that you would do or say something and completely turn the other person away. Harry got up and walked across then took a seat next to Jennifer as looked on.

"Don't worry, I'm not sure what you have read about the "Great Harry Potter," but I assure you it is probably false. I am completely barmy when it comes to relationships as well. I am a straight forward kind of person, I respond better by straight forwardness, I don't play games. I suppose that's why I am so lost when it comes to relationships, I don't understand the rules to the game, so I rather just not play, you know?"

Jennifer nodded her head that she did understand and she started to visibly relax a little bit. Jennifer tossed Harry's cell phone back to him with a smile before speaking. "If were being honest with each other, then I should tell you, I already programmed your phone. I just wanted this time to talk to you without Krista over hearing us." She said with a slight smirk.

Harry smiled as he opened his phone, glanced at the screen, then looked to Jennifer. "you little devil, and here you said you were bonkers at relationships, you little game player." Harry finished while bobbing his eye brows up and down in a teasing way.

"Well, you said it yourself, we do have a lot in common, I too can be straight forward at times, if the prize is worth it." said Jennifer as she scooted closer to Harry bashfully. As the two got closer and closer, just before their lips touched, Harry interrupted by speaking in a whisper. "We shouldn't, remember, not until I've had some time to process all of this, besides we do have some work to do, not to mention, you really do need to show me how to use this cell phone thing." Harry finished as the two slowly backed away from each other.

Just as Jennifer was finishing the short explanation on how to use the cell phone, Krista walked back in and took a seat across from them. Frowning at the closeness between her best friend and one Harry Potter, Krista declared, "All finished with my celly, I already added your numbers to the speed dial like you suggested. So what now?"

" That's what I was just pondering, Harrington Palace, where I am currently residing, has the most excellent dueling room which I suggest we utilize as much as possible before school starts up again. Hogwarts starts on the first of September, when does you school start?" Harry asked.

" Our school term begins on August twenty eighth, but I was thinking, how are we supposed to practice, Krista and I are not emancipated, so we can't do magic outside of school." Jennifer stated as her shoulders slumped with a look of disappointment.

Harry smirked before answering, "not necessarily, Dobby!" Dobby who reappeared sitting next to Krista with a very embarrassed look on his face. "Yes Master Harry, what can I do for you?"

Taking an odd look at Dobby, Harry asked, "Dobby, where have you been just now?….wait scratch that….I don't want to know. The dueling room at Harrington Palace, will it block the magical signatures of any who practice within it?"

"Oh yes Master, Miss Krista and Miss Jennifer can practice all they please without any worry of under age magic restrictions." Finished Dobby with a satisfied look on his face.

"That's excellent, but is he certain, like I said earlier, we are on our Headmasters watch list." said Krista with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Don't worry miss, I am certain. I should know for it was I who built the room in the first place." Finished Dobby as he glowed with pride. Krista replied, "Oh, I'm sorry Dobby, I didn't mean to insinuate anything about your abilities, I was just making sure, for I can not afford to get into anymore trouble."

Dobby nodded his head that he understood before Harry asked a few more questions. "Where about do you girls live, I know Krista is staying with you Jennifer, but where?"

"In West Ham in London, do you follow soccer?" Asked Jennifer as Harry just smirked before stating, "Not really, but I am familiar with United F.C., one of my dorm mates is a big time fan!" Harry decided to take some intuitive for he had a couple things he wanted to do before heading home, and it was getting kind of late.

"What are your schedules like until school starts? I mean, do you have chores, responsibilities, a curfew, or anything that we have to plan for? Because I am pretty much open, I do have some appointments to take care of in a couple of weeks, but I am free every day, all day and night for that matter."

It was Krista who said, no we have no chores or anything we have to worry about, we are pretty self sufficient. We can even sleep over if we want, we just tell Jenn's grandparents that were staying with friends, there totally cool with it.

"Excellent, we have a stop to make in Diagon Alley before we go home for the night, Do you girls use trunks at your private school?" As both girls nodded, Harry simply smiled.

"Good, were going shopping again, but it won't take very long, but I will need both of you present. This will help with our traveling concerns between us, but until then, just call me on the cell phone when you are ready to come over, and I will have Dobby or Winky pick you up, okay."

Both girls nodded that they understood as Harry stood up and addressed Dobby. "Dobby could you work on our new friends here and give them beautiful disguises as you are so wonderful at while I go take care of my bill here."

Dobby nodded that he understood and got down to work as Harry left. Several minutes later, Harry returned to see two different Beautiful girls standing before him, Both with long gorgeous flowing hair, one brunette and the other dark black. Taking a guess, he looked to the dark haired girl and asked tentatively, "Krista?"

The dark haired girl simply smiled before she said, "How did you know?" in a huff.

Harry replied by shrugging his shoulders before laughing and pointing at her necklace.

"Oooohh, aren't you the clever one." Krista said with a smirk before extending her hand towards Harry before speaking, "Hello good sir, My name is Hope, and this is my sister Joy, it is a pleasure to meet you." She finished by putting her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were trying to escape.

As Jennifer and Krista lost control and started to laugh, Harry just smirked to himself as he thought about their chosen aliases. Joy & Hope, the two very things they were giving him. " Dobby, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you do excellent work my friend, excellent work." Harry finished as he beamed with pride towards Dobby who practically glowed from the praise Harry was showing him. Harry stuck out his arms as both girls settled down as they flanked him and held his arms as Dobby stepped up in front of them. With a snap of his fingers, they disappeared and re-appeared in Horace Whitehead's Magic Trunk shop.

Startling Mister Whitehead upon their arrival, Horace jumped before turning and spotting Harry. "Ahh Mister Harrington, I should have figured, somehow, you are the only one who can bypass my securities and enter my store by apparation. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I realize that you are still working on my trunks, but I need to make an alteration to my order, you see, I need two more of the larger trunks with the same compartments and furnishing as my large trunk, I realize, you can't make all four by the end of this week, so we will stick to our regular timed schedule. However, if you can complete my girls trunks here, the following week, they'll be another bonus in it for you."

As Mister Whitehead looked to Harry, he knew it would be much harder making two large compartment trunks in that time frame, but this Lord paid handsomely for a speedy job. Making up his mind, Horace said, "You know it won't be easy, but I never shy away from a challenge, especially when there's such an incentive to complete the task. If you two ladies will follow me to the back, you'll need to choose your colors and set your security features, I assume you want me to link all four trunks together?" Asked Horace.

Harry shook his head yes as the two girls followed Mister Whitehead into the back, after they disappeared behind the curtain, Harry turned towards Dobby and placed a privacy bubble around Dobby and himself before speaking. "Now that we have a minute, tell me the news you tried to tell me earlier."

"Yes Master, you were correct, Mister Dumbledore is aware of your absence from Privet Drive. He stopped by Number Four and spoke to your Aunt, don't worry, she hasn't told him anything, I think she was afraid of what you would do if she did. He tried to enter your bedroom, but couldn't." Dobby smiled as he said this part before he continued, "He has your friends on alert just in case you attempt to contact them and he has several Order members out searching for you, if fact, I think I spotted one near the book shop."

Harry simply nodded, this was what he was expecting from his Headmaster, before asking Dobby, "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

Dobby shook his head no, before stating, "if it was vital information sir, I would not have let you interrupt my attempts to inform you." Nodding his head that he understood, Harry canceled the privacy bubble and took several minutes to think about his next move. Several minutes later, the girls returned, and Harry thanked Mister Whitehead for his dedication to his craft. Harry informed him that Prongs would bring the payment for the two new trunks when he picked up his trunks. After saying their goodbyes, the foursome made their way over to a darken alley before Harry called for Winky, who silently appeared.

Harry addressed the girls first, "All right ladies, we will start in the morning, don't worry about eating breakfast, for I think Winky can handle that for us, just give me a call when your ready and Dobby will pick you up, okay?" Harry finished as both girls stepped closer and gave him a hug. Harry said one final, "good night," then nodded for Dobby to take them. Grabbing both of their hands, Dobby thought for a moment before the three of them disappeared. Staring at the spot they used to stand, Harry turned towards Winky with a smile. Without another word, Winky grabbed Harry's hand and the two vanished.


	7. Chapter 7 Will Magic

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 7 -- Will Magic

Walking out of his fireplace, completely frustrated, stood the Head Master of Hogwarts. Welcoming the feeling and magic that was emanating from Hogwarts herself, it still was not enough to calm his fury. He sat at his desk and he sank way back into the chair while exhaling deeply. Sitting in silence for several minutes he pondered, how did he lose track of the boy so fast. He had to have help, but I have all of his friends being monitored. It has to be some outside person and that was the thought that scared him the most.

A very powerful stranger, who just happened to stumble onto the boy living in a muggle suburb under the strongest shielding and defensive wards casted by yours truly. No that just isn't possible, Harry must have figured out my alarm charm and disabled it before he left. Thus is where I am lost, How could he have cast a spell to disable the alarm without setting off the alarm. It was all so strange, the magic that was radiating from around Harry's bedroom door was very powerful magic. What was more surprising was the magical signature left by some incident, some ritual, that took place within Harry's room. He had never seen a signature like that, he wanted to explore it further, but he could not get past the ward spell locking the door.

Coming to the only conclusion he could at the time, he called for a full order alert, Harry Potter has been kidnapped by Lord Voldermort. He made sure to keep it within Order ranks, the general public just learned of Voldermort's return, they could not handle hearing their savior has been taken by him. But after just coming from the last order meeting, and hours and hours of searching, Harry could not be found, his signature was no where in all of England. Meaning only one of two things, he has been moved across continent, which is highly unlikely, or he must be under ground. Probably in Lord Voldermort's underground lair somewhere. It always comes down to Tom.

This was messing up everything. All my hard work, hours of strategy and manipulations gone, I needed Harry Potter under my thumb, I know Tom will never kill Harry, not until the night of his seventeenth birthday. I knew he would go for the boy before then but I am surprised that he did so early. He hasn't even turned sixteen yet, but not to worry. I will get him back before judgment day, after all, I do have over a year. The hard part is going to be keeping his disappearance quiet. I will make a cover story that he is taking private lessons with me to keep the students in the dark.

Glancing over to the shelves to the left of his desk, Albus spotted one of his many magical trackers that were keyed into random places through out the wizarding world. What was catching his attention, was one of them, in the back, was flashing purple. Standing up and retrieving it, he asked out loud, "Location" and the orb flashed before a voice was heard, "Flourishes, Diagon Alley" Setting the orb down, Albus turned towards the floo, and poof, he was gone.

Harry was waking up to a ringing noise that would not stop, sitting up he turned to find the source of this annoyance. Finally spotting it, his cell phone which had vibrated off his night stand and hit the floor. Getting out of bed and picking it up, it finally stopped ringing. Flipping it open, the screen read, nine missed calls. Walking back to his bed, he was about to lye back down when Winky appeared and grabbed him by the hand before ushering him into his new master washroom.

"You have already slept way too long and the girls have been calling every minute for you to pick them up, Hurry up and shower and get dressed before I send Dobby to retrieve them, otherwise, I could have them here before you get dressed?" Winky let her statement linger before Harry got the idea and closed the door behind him as he entered the Shower.

After a very exhilarating ten minutes, Harry walked out of his Master Washroom with the biggest smile on his face. That shower was amazing, he would have to talk to Dobby later to find out what he did. As he was pondering how amazing that shower was, he walked into his previously empty walk in closet, only it wasn't empty anymore.

Two minutes later, Harry was dressed in work out clothes and ready for breakfast. Walking out of his walk in closet and into the huge bedroom, Harry smelt the beautiful aroma that was Winky's cooking. Letting his nose do the walking, he never noticed the two gorgeous girls dressed in tight spandex and half shirts that were lying lazily on his bed. As Harry sat down and reached for the sausages, A voice called out " It's about time!" Shouted Jennifer.

Harry, surprised by the sudden company, slipped right off of his seat and hit the floor with a thump. Jumping back up to his seat to the laughter's of both girls, Harry reached out again for the sausages as both girls took a seat smiling at the one track mind of Harry Potter in the mornings.

"You Know Harry, I thought you said there wasn't enough time in the day for food, train, train, and more train, wasn't that the plan?" said Jennifer with a smirk as she stared across the table to Harry packing it in.

"Yeah….I Know….I think I may have been a little hasty about that, have you tried Winky's food? It's like it was hand baked by the Gods." Said Harry as his fork was getting closer and closer to his mouth so he didn't waste any time between sentences.

Krista just laughed as she loaded up her plate and began to eat. Very quickly she realized Harry was absolutely right, Wink's cooking was amazing! As she continued shoveling it in, Jennifer just stared at her best friend, then she looked to Harry coming to the only conclusion she could, Jennifer grabbed a plate and loaded up.

Forty two minutes later, the trio was lounging in the seating area over by Hedwig's perch. "I think for today, I will show you the dueling room and we can start a little research after I get a read as to your spell knowledge. I'm sorry about this morning, I am still getting used to planning my own schedule as appose to having my relatives plan it out for me. Before you guys go home, we will set up a schedule and I will stick to it, I promise. The first suggestion I'm gonna make is we work out before breakfast, then research followed by dueling and spell building." finished Harry just as Hedwig flew into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder.

As both girls oooooed and ahhhed over how beautiful Hedwig was, Harry was stroking her feathers as he was whispering into her ear. After several seconds Hedwig flew off of Harry's shoulders and took a few laps around the room before landing on Jennifer's shoulder. She lightly nipped at her ear as Jennifer let slip a few giggles before jumping off and landing on Krista's shoulder before starting to do the same. As Krista started to giggle as well, Hedwig returned to Harry's shoulder and leaned in to nip at his ear again, only she didn't, it almost looked like she was whispering to him. Harry started to laugh as Hedwig flew off and went for some food near her perch.

"What did you tell her, and more importantly, what did she tell you?" Asked Krista with a no-nonsense look on her face. Harry just laughed as the two girls stared at him, waiting for a response before Harry shrugged his shoulders before stating, "What me and my familiar discuss is no business of yours, thank you very much." Standing up, Harry walked towards the dueling room with his head held high and strutting like a snooty pureblood. As Jennifer just stared at Krista with a frustrated look, Harry asked them, "well, are you just going to sit there or are you ready to see your torture chamber for the rest of summer?"

With one last look of uncertainness, both girls got up and walked to the room Harry just entered. Jennifer walked in first and just as Krista entered, the door slammed shut then made a loud sucking noise as it sealed. Both girls walked over to wear Harry was standing as they looked around the room.

"What is this room Harry? I will say, it's kind of huge for a dueling room. Not that I have been in a lot of dueling rooms, actually I've only been in three, but you could fit all of them in this room." Said Krista as she was still talking in the massive room. Harry didn't think it was all that big.

"It looks bigger then it actually is, it's just because it's unfurnished. Trust me, once you see what this room does, you'll find out just how small this room can be." Harry said with a smirk before he continued, "Remember I said I wanted to see your level of spell knowledge, well this room will help me do that."

"And just how is it going to do that?" asked Krista. Harry smirked before answering, "Have you ever casted a strong stunner at something or someone before?" As both girls slowly shook their heads no, Harry nodded. "Okay then, we start easy, you do know the spell, I will be looking at three different things, your power level, your accuracy, and your quickness. I want you to continue shooting until you hear session ended."

"Okay, but what are we shooting at?" said Jennifer still looking around. Harry just laughed as he walked over to the observation area where a little screen was. Harry punched in a few buttons and he said something out loud that either girl couldn't quite hear. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and four robed people appeared, two standing, and two crouched down. The two people that were crouching down low, fired stunners at both girls.

Not really sure what was going on, both girls dived apart, each pulling out their wands as they dived away. It was Krista that fired first, hitting the person standing on the right side, catching the person on the shoulder, spinning him before he fell. Jennifer's first shot zoomed over the head of the one crouched down on the left side, before shooting again hitting her target just before he shot again, leaving two left, one standing and one crouching.

The remaining two people started darting from left to right rather quickly while the one that was crouching was firing rapid stunners. Jennifer rolled farther to the left distracting the one firing as Krista rolled forward and a little to the right, firing while she was coming out of the roll. The first shot missed wide, but the second spell hit the one standing, leaving the crouched one firing at Jennifer the last one left.

Jennifer dodged as the spells were ricocheting off of the wall, spraying her with pieces of tile and floor as she rolled back away from the wall. As she came out of her roll she cast a strong shielding spell just as a stunner was heading right for her, it slammed against her shield and shot back towards the shooter. Not hesitating a second, as soon as the spell rebounded of her shield, she dropped it and fired two stunners at different heights. The rebounded spell shot well over its head just before the two stunners hit, one in the face as the other hit the chest.

Both girls regrouped before the lights came back on as a voice stated, "Session Ended, results calculating, target examination will begin now." The four robed figures rose up from the ground and flew over towards the wall, lined up perfectly as both girls just stood there, starring at each other.

"Not bad girls, not bad, come over hear and lets take a look at the damage." Harry declared, startling both girls. "You could have gave us some kind of warning what to expect, at first I thought those were real people." Stated Jennifer.

"And what fun would that be?" Harry said teasingly. "I wanted to get a realistic score for your first assessment. Are you ready to learn from this session?" Krista, who slightly pushed Jennifer to keep quiet, nodded yes.

"Okay, first, I want to say that you both did really well for a first session. Neither of you got hit, which is good. A couple of things though, Krista, the first target you shot at was the one that was standing still and not firing, this was not your immediate threat. The one shooting at you should have been your first target. Jennifer, when dodging, never roll towards a wall or any fixtures unless you can completely shield yourself behind said object. As you found out the hard way, when someone is rapid firing at you, your best result is a strong shield, or to roll away from any residual damage. You took far more damage off the walls then you would have if you rolled the other way. One thing I was very impressed with was both of your dodging abilities. I know some really excellent duelers who have trouble dodging. Jennifer, you casted that shield before you fully came out of that roll, if you hadn't, you would have been hit, and Krista, firing those stunners coming out of your roll was bloody brilliant." Harry said as he smiled at her.

Both girls realized that Harry took this to a whole new level then anything they were thinking. They actually thought they did really good, until Harry explained how much better they could have done it. Harry walked over towards the dummies lined up along the wall to inspect them for damage. After walking by all four dummies, Harry walked over and took a sheet of paper that came out under the screen. Walking over to where the girls were standing, Harry waived them over to the side where three seats materialized before them. As the three sat, Harry continued.

" Your power ratings are average, don't worry, I can fix that rather easy." Harry said with a smirk before he asked the girls a question, "do either of you know where you hit your opponents?"

"The first one, I caught in the chest, the second one I hit twice, once in the face and the other just bellow…I think" Said Jennifer sort of assuredly. Krista took a little longer to think about it before she said; "the first one I caught in the chest and the second one, just above the waist, I believe." she finished uncertainly.

Harry just nodded before stating, "Jennifer, you were correct, very well done. Krista, not so much, first off you hit your first target in the shoulder, if this were a real scenario, the target you presumed to be down, was in fact not, and just waiting to spring an attack on you. It is very important to watch and pay very close attention to where your spells hit your opponent, a Death Eater favorite is to shield your spell, then act like it hit them and their all weak, then they strike when you least expect it."

Krista nodded that she understood, and she did, it made perfect sense. She was upset at herself for not realizing where she hit that first target, just now remembering him spinning before he fell, was a classic sign of a side glance.

"Before we start working on your accuracy, I want to try something in regards to your power levels." Harry said as two dummies appeared back over in the dueling area as both girls just looked at Harry as if to say, "How'd you do that?" Harry asked both girls to fire three of their most powerful stunners in succession at their target. After waiting for them to finish, Harry walked over to the two girls as two fresh dummies appeared.

" A little better girls, but I want to ask you what you were thinking as you cast those stunners.?" asked Harry but before the girls could answer, he continued. "Never mind, remember what I said at Flourishes, forget about everything you once thought about how magic worked, think about what outcome you hope to achieve, then will that to happen, you don't even have to say the incantation. Harry finished as he looked right at Krista before leaning closer to her and whispered some advice into her ear. "Try and remember how you felt when you made that wall disappear, think of the strongest stunner, then will it to shoot out of your wand and hit a specific spot on your target."

Krista nodded as Harry walked away, she glanced at Jennifer who already had her eyes closed and was murmuring something just under her breath. Turning towards her target, Krista closed her eyes and thought back to how it felt just before the door disappeared, wanting nothing more then to blast the strongest stunner towards her target, she took a deep breath then let it out slowly as she opened her eyes. Just before raising her wand, she felt a very powerful spell, shoot from Jennifer, who was standing five feet to her right.

Blocking out all distractions around her, she felt an easy calmness come over her, narrowing her vision on her target, she thought of nothing else other then the strongest stunner ever shooting from her wand. As she stared at her wand, without saying anything, a bright orange light shot from her wand, slamming, dead center into the target, forcing it to fly backwards, slamming into the wall before it caught on fire as it slid down to the ground.

Jennifer and Krista were completely stunned, staring at the dummy slowly turning to ashes as it burned near the wall. It was Harry that finally broke the tension that was slowly building. "Which do you think was stronger, the before or after?" Harry asked with a smirk while holding the results in his hand.

Krista chuckled as she said, "Ummm I think the latter. How did I do that?" she finished while pointing at the pile of ashes near the wall.

"Power of will, is something I just recently learned, along with some other things I think you would find very interesting. It is old magic, but depending on the power of a persons magical core, and the determination and need of the use of magic, it can be quite powerful." Said Harry as both girls were listening carefully.

"So, lets say someone with an above average magical core was suddenly in need of a very strong shield to save their life, will power magic would hold?" asked Jennifer before she added, " even the Avada Kedavra?"

"In theory……maybe. The fact is I am still exploring the possibilities of will magic, but it seems you have already grasped the hardest part." As Krista and Jennifer both looked confused, Harry continued. "The most important factor in will magic is the caster has to believe, without a doubt, that their magical core will respond appropriately. There can be no hesitation and you must have complete focus and concentration, even in the face of the most dangerous perils. This is why it is rarely used these days because most wizards lack the control and focus required to cast, even when your life is on the line."

"I think I understand, it would be real hard for me to repeat that kind of focus if my target was real and had the ability to shoot back." said Krista before Harry spoke up again.

"Yes and no, with practice, and I mean real practice, you will get better, and faster. There are several key advantages to will magic, thus the reason I started researching it in the first place. The first is the advantage of casting silently, and when you get really good at it, wandlessly. The second is that most spells have a counter spell, but with will magic, it is coming straight from your magical core and will be slightly different depending on the caster's intent, making it almost impossible for an opponent to cast a counter that will be one hundred percent effective. I saved the best for last, for the biggest advantage is to cast with multiple intents or progressive spell casting."

"Progressive spell casting? I'm sorry but you lost me there." said Jennifer as Krista nodded that she also didn't understand.

"allow me to demonstrate, now take in mind, I have only researched this, I have yet to really experiment with it yet, but I understand the intent." said Harry as he walked over to the dueling area and paused while thinking of what he wanted. Suddenly a tall dummy appeared dressed in black robes with a hood on, Harry's classic Death Eater look-a-like practice dummy. As both girls stepped over towards the observation area, Harry mentally prepared.

Both girls were kind of excited, this was their first time watching THE Harry Potter in action, live and in the flesh. Not knowing what to expect, both girls came to the same conclusion. Seeing how powerful Krista's will magic was, Harry's is going to be something of legend.

Looking back towards Harry, they waited for the show to begin, and a show is what they got. As Harry raised his wand towards the DE practice dummy, a single purplish gold spell blasted from his wand and hit the robbed dummy square in the chest. As it flew backwards, it's robes started to shred, then they caught fire all before hitting the wall. After crashing against the wall, all its limbs locked up in a body bind, and as it dropped, face forward, ropes appeared out of no where and wrapped around the dummy several times, finishing just as it hit the floor.

Harry walked back towards the girls as they were meeting him half way, "that was completely awesome Harry, I have never seen magic so powerful before." said Krista as she looked at him with a bit of awe. "Yeah Harry, totally cool, I caught like three different spells in there." added Jennifer.

"Actually it was five, I may have been pushing it there, but I couldn't resist. Until you have practiced using your magical core in this way, it can me magically exhausting, but do you see the possibilities this kind of power provides?" Asked Harry as both girls nodded before Harry continued. " You see, according to my research, that spell would have mostly got through most magical shields, and it would free me up to cast another on a different target before that one even finished unraveling. Lets just say, after some practice, I will have a few variations of certain spells locked up and ready to fire."

Both girls nodded as they smiled at Harry, with him as their private tutor, they will probably learn more magic this summer then they did in all of their time at Private School.

Harry decided that this was a good start for now and for the next couple of hours, he ran both girls through various accuracy and speed drills. As the trio sat down for a well deserved lunch provided by the wonderful Winky, Krista brought up a sort of sore subject with Harry as of late.

"So Harry, it's kind of hard to hear stories about you without also hearing about your legendary friends, Hermione and Ronald. I figured they would be here like every day during the summer, aren't you guys like inseparable?

Harry was silent for a moment, he hadn't had time lately to really think about how he felt about his friends. Krista and Jennifer were doing a fine job of distracting him from those types of thoughts. Finally, Harry decided to answer her. " You know, it's been a real awakening for me these last couple of weeks. I have discovered that I have been manipulated by not only my Headmaster, but also by the very people I once called my friends. If there is one thing that really makes me hurt, it's betrayal and being lied too."

As Harry sat there, he started to reflect back to all those times in the past five years at Hogwarts that Ron and Hermione had his back. They have been through a lot, true it was mostly Harry who did most the fighting, but in several instances, he would have never made it without them. But it was the simple wondering of whether they had befriended him because of who he was or because Albus Dumbledore wished it so, that kept him awake at nights.

Coming to a self realization, Harry decided his course. " I Think I will have a serious talk with them upon my return to school, maybe even ask them a few questions under a modified truth potion. If they pass that, I will ask for an unbreakable vow to never spill my secrets, something very similar to what you girls did, then I will feel comfortable enough to let them into our plans."

Both girls nodded their heads that they understood before Krista pointed over Harry's shoulder towards the back window near Hedwig's perch. "I think you have some post coming Harry" said Krista. Sure enough, a large grey owl, swooped into the room and dropped a small stack of letters at Harry's feet. It then flew over to Hedwig's perch, stole a little food, drank a little water, then flew out the window, disappearing.

Harry picked up the stack and rifled through the letters, there was one from Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, and Cho Chang. There were three letters from Luna, and three from Remus Lupin, four letters from the twins, and seven letters from Ginny. Harry was thinking of how strange it was they all arrived together like that just as Dobby appeared to answer Harry's un-asked question.

"I put a temporary block on all incoming mail a few days ago, I just recently released the block, so all that mail was brought to you by the post office." said Dobby as Harry nodded. "I hope that was okay Master, I knew you were not in any mood to accept any post anyway, and at least this way, you could say you never received it or only just did. That would explain why you never wrote back, that is if you wanted an excuse, sir." Dobby finished a little hesitantly until he witnessed Harry's smile begin to form.

As Harry was thanking Dobby for his quick thinking, he witnessed Dobby go rigid, then his eyes began to slightly glow green for an instance and then it was over as Dobby spoke.

"Master, we may have some trouble heading our way." Harry jumped up out of his seat as both girls did the same while brandishing their wands.

"What is it Dobby, Death Eaters, Dementors, werewolves, what and how many?" Harry asked very rapidly but he froze and hearing Dobby's words.

"No Sir, much worse, Albus Dumbledore will arrive within three minutes time." said Dobby as he looked about Harry's amazing suite, wondering what the Headmaster would do upon seeing it first hand.

"Don't worry Dobby, I will meet him outside and keep him away from my bedroom, but it wouldn't hurt for you to seal the room the way you did last time." Said Harry as he answered Dobby's fears before he addressed them. Harry thought he would have to investigate this link between him and Dobby, but right now he had other things to deal with. Standing up to head outside, Harry was interrupted by Jennifer.

"What about us Harry, should we have Winky take us home or can we watch from the side window, I would like to see first hand this manipulative Headmaster of yours." as Krista nodded that she too wanted to stay and watch. Harry thought about it for a quick second as he looked over to the side window, he made a decision.

"I don't think that is safe, Dumbledore is a very clever wizard and he could sense you or something." Harry finished before Dobby interrupted, "Harry you must head him off now before it is too late, don't worry about the girls here, I will take care of it." Harry nodded to Dobby as he opened his door and bolted for the backyard. Making it outside, Harry sat at the backyard porch and waited, trying to act casual while mentally preparing himself as to what to say.

Meanwhile, back in Harry's room, Dobby finished sealing off the room much like he did the last time only this time he used Winky's help to make it even stronger, then he turned to the girls with a little smile, "follow me girls, I have something much better then staring out an old window." said Dobby as he lead both girls into Harry's walk in closet. Dobby waited for them to enter before closing the door behind them, then he placed his hand just below the light switch as both girls watched his hand glow for a second before a side panel along the wall opened up.

Both girls were still looking around at this huge walk in closet and everything that was in here, walking over to the little lounge area, they both took a seat while the side panel was still opening. Once it finished, it revealed a beautiful huge TV screen with full audio and picture of the backyard where they saw Harry sitting on the porch, playing it cool. Over on the left side of the screen, were about six little monitors they displayed various camera positions around the surrounding neighborhood.

"Wow Dobby this is some set up, does Harry even know this is here?" asked Krista as Dobby blushed slightly before shaking his head no. " You are full of surprises aren't you Dobby," Jennifer teased as Dobby's blush deepened. "oooo quiet, look, the Headmaster is approaching, I wish I hade some …" but Krista was interrupted by Winky who popped in holding two big bowls of popcorn. Handing one over to Krista as Jennifer scooted closer so they could share it, Winky walked over to the other lounge couch and patted the seat next to her for Dobby to sit. Once seated, the four of them watched eagerly while silently munching on popcorn, "this is going be interesting," thought Dobby.

A/N: Sorry to leave this little cliffy, but this was the best place to end this chapter. The confrontation between Harry and Dubledore is so long, it would have made the chapter super huge, don't worry though, Chapter 8 will be posted real soon.

Thanks again for reading and please Review :+)

Ginnyfan99


	8. Chapter 8 The Confrontation

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 8 The Confrontation

Albus Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, at the end of Privet Drive and immediately pulled out his wand and began testing the wards guarding the entrance to the tiny suburb street. Thankfully, he took care of things many years ago, so Harry would never be visited by any wizard friends. The anti wizard wards that he casted here were borderline illegal, but who could blame him, he was protecting the boy-who-lived. Imagine his surprise when Harry was found missing just before the start of his second term. Who knew Arthur's wonderful flying car invention, would completely bypass such strong magical wards.

After several minutes, Albus discovered just what he assumed, No witch or wizard has been on Privet Drive since his last visit. Stowing away his wand, Albus made the short walk down to number four while thinking over the information he recently gathered at Flourishes. There was strong magical residue in one of their most costly private suites, which of course the pure blood Death Eaters were all to fond of renting. Something was telling him that he needed to check on that magic that was emanating from Harry's room, he now had a few ideas upon how to enter. This was his main reason for returning to Privet Drive, what he was not prepared for, was the teenage wizard sitting on the backyard porch.

Not sure how this was possible, Albus's mind jumped to a number of possibilities, all of which started with the fact that this could not be the real Harry Potter, it must be a trap. Albus pulled his wand and instantly sent a quick blast of orange light towards Harry who dodged to the side as Albus' spell blasted into the back door, sending tiny bits of the screen door flying across the porch. Harry, coming out of his roll, withdrew his wand, using will magic, Harry thought of his strongest stunner. Blocking out all other distractions, Harry's focus became so clear that he could actually see magic in the air and Albus seemed to be coming at him in slow motion. Harry didn't over react, he paused and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Dumbledore sent out a magical pulse towards Harry, as the wave of magic got closer to Harry, it rippled as it got displaced and shot right trough him. Albus was dumbfounded, in all of his life, he had never seen some one who could displace that particular spell, shield it, or deflect it, maybe, but to manipulate it enough to allow the spell to pass right through you, was absolutely unheard of. He was so startled by this amazing feat, that he never heard or saw any movement before the purplish gold spell was seconds upon impact. Albus raised a powerful shield, and thinking quick of what to cast next, he made up his mind as Harry's spell hit his shield. Unfortunately for Albus, he never got a chance. Harry's will power stunner flew straight through the Headmaster's shield, slamming into Albus' chest, knocking him backwards, stunning him completely.

Albus slowly woke up and opened his eyes. Looking about, he was not sure where he was or how he got here. Cursing himself for getting into this situation, he just sat there, magically tied to a chair. He tried to send out a pulse of magic, but nothing happened. Trying to look around as much as he could, he realized there was a magical suppression charm placed around his chair. As he looked around more and more, Albus recognized where he was, the question was how did he get here and why? For now he found himself trapped and tied up, in the Shrieking Shack. Albus relaxed, thinking of his options for escape, he was interrupted by a voice coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you and why have you attacked Harry Potter?" said Harry stepping out of the shadows, facing Albus.

"Harry Potter…. I think not, the real question is, who are you and what have you done with the real Harry Potter?" returned Albus maliciously.

Harry laughed as Albus just stared dangerously at him, getting tired already of this banter, Harry decided to just get right to it. Walking closer to his prisoner, Harry stopped right before him and pulled something out of his pocket as he knelt down so he could look at Albus in the eye.

" Well, we will see just who you really are, I think you are aware of this little potion." asked Harry as he dangled the little vial of truth potion in front of his eyes. "I don't have the time or patience to wait to see if you are using polyjuice potion, plus, if you truly are Albus Dumbledore, I have a few questions that I would love the truth on."

" Harry? Is that really you?….your magical signature has changed….that is why I didn't recognize you…..had I known….I would never have attacked…..but you have been missing….we assumed you were kidnapped by Voldermort and…."

"Enough….I am sorry, if you are the real Headmaster or not, I am doing this, I am no longer putting my life in the hands of others." Harry interrupted.

Albus started to fidget in his seat, he was extremely nervous, if this was the real Harry, the secrets he could let slip under the influence could ruin everything. Years of hard work was slipping between his fingers as Harry popped the top of the vial off, and reached towards Albus' face to administer said potion. Running out of time, Albus tried one more tactic.

" Harry, my boy, ….not to worry…it is I….there is no need to administer that truth potion, the consequences of dispensing that potion by an unqualified, under-aged wizard, is a major violation. You have to use reason, I know you don't want to spend time in Azkaban, think about what Sirius would want for you." Albus finished as he gave his best, Grandfatherly look as his eyes were twinkling madly away.

Harry paused for a minute as he looked into the face of the Headmaster, what he saw, was the smug grin that was hidden just under the surface. Harry began to truly ponder the consequences of his actions, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he could justify his reasoning to any disciplinary board. Making up his mind, Harry smiled as Dumbledore's grin slowly disappeared. Albus began to use advanced Legilimency as fast as he could, trying desperately to hide as much information as he could before Harry tilted his head back, and emptied the entire vile down his throat.

It didn't take long for the effects to take place, The Headmaster's face grimaced as it appeared he was trying to fight it. Harry had a small list of questions prepared, what he wanted most was the truth, and this seemed the only way to get that. As Albus' eyes began to cloud over, Harry knew it was time to face the music.

Stepping closer to the Headmaster, Harry began, " please state your full name?"

"Albus Dumbledore" replied the Headmaster in a very raspy voice.

Harry, who glanced over to the side table where a quick-quotes pen was scratching away, thought to himself, "that is odd, I thought his full name was much longer?" shaking that thought away, he continued.

"Why did you attack me earlier today?"

"Your magical signature is not recognizable, therefore I came to the only conclusion that makes sense, that you are an imposter and not Harry Potter."

Harry smiled, for at least he was telling the truth about that. Now the real fun is about to begin, thought Harry as he knew what was to come.

" How do you know when I leave Privet Drive and why?" asked Harry.

" I placed several alarm charms through out Privet Drive, as well as a locator charm placed on your magical core, but that has stopped working as of late." Albus finished as it looked like he was in pain.

Harry knew he was capable of something like that, but to have spells casted on himself, without him even knowing it. Harry wondered how he did that, then he thought off all the times he laid passed out in the hospital wing. Getting angry Harry asked, " is the locator spell, the only spell you actually casted on my person?"

"No" replied the Headmaster in a sad, raspy voice.

"Tell me every spell you have casted on me, especially the ones that are still active." demanded Harry in an angry tone.

Albus grunted….as he paused from answering the question….he began grinding his teeth….then suddenly he let out a small cry of pain…then began to speak rather fast and very quietly. Harry just stood staring at the Headmaster as he rambled on, several minutes later, he finally stopped. Albus just looked up to Harry sadly as he began to cry, Harry wasn't sure if those were tears of remorse or tears of pain.

Harry wasn't sure how to proceed, this was unexpected, he was going to ask the same question, but demand he speak slower. Then a thought came to Harry and he turned and made straight for the quick-quotes pen and looked down at the paper. Listed out and numbered was everything the Headmaster just said, briefly looking over the list, Harry glanced down to the bottom of the page, where he was astounded to see the last one was numbered twenty seven .

Harry was starting to get angry, but now was not the time for it, he had many more questions that he wanted answered. Letting the quick-quotes pen get back to work, Harry walked back over to the crying Albus, without showing any concern, he continued.

"Why do you force me to return to the Dursley's every summer?" asked Harry who was prepared with his follow up question after the Headmaster gave his standard answer of blood wards.

" Because that is the safest place for you to stay, I placed many wards protecting not only number four, but the entire street." Harry simply nodded, he could understand that, but couldn't those wards be placed at any place he stayed in, why does it have to be with people who hate him.

"Why do the Dursley's hate me so much?" asked Harry, he wan't sure why he had asked this question, this was not on his list, how could the Headmaster know why they hated him, but it just came out. Harry was not prepared for his answer.

" Because, with all the wards placed on that street and on that house, it would affect any wizard living in said residence. Thus the need to place you in the muggle world. I also needed them to keep you inside most of the time, for your protection."

" Wait, what about me, I am a wizard, how does it affect me, and how did you get the Dursley's to keep me inside?" asked Harry trying to understand the Headmaster's reasoning.

Albus, once again, grimaced as he hesitated in answering Harry's question, until again, he let slip a barely audible scream, followed by more tears as he answered. " You are not affected by the wards because of the magical suppression charms I placed on you, as for Dursley's……I had to put a mild aggression charm on them…..it was the only way…..they would not other wise keep you inside…..I..I.." but Albus lowered his head in shame as the tears started to leak from Harry's eyes.

" So…they don't truly hate me….they've been forced to treat me the way they have. That does make sense….for sometimes when they would lock me in the cupboard…they would have this look in their eyes….and when Vernon would hit me….the same thing." Harry said as he reflected on all the times the Dursley's hurt him over the years. As the reality of what the Headmaster had done to him began to sink in, Harry just looked at Albus with the most disgusted look on his face.

After several seconds past, Harry had to get more answers, he was running out of time. He would have time to get upset and vent later, but now he needed to stay strong. Harry stepped closer to the Headmaster and spoke in a troubled voice, " Why? What good could possibly come from having my only living relatives beat me into submission on the regular? Why have them hate me?" Harry finished assertively.

As Albus looked at the defeated Harry, he tried to formulate an answer without revealing the second prophecy, he had made it this far without letting it out. "…That night….that tragic night….Tom accidentally transferred part of his magical core into a temporary vessel before he was vanquished, that vessel Harry was you. Tom Riddle has corrupted his magical core so drastically that it is almost pure evil, so much so, that if you were shown too much love, it could react violently with your magical core. There is not much documentation on this type of dark magic, I did what I thought was best, what would keep your magical core intact." Albus finished somberly.

Harry just stood there for a second before he asked, "Did you experiment, how did I react as a baby to love? What about as I got older, like when I was five? Seven? What made you assume that this so called piece of Riddle's magical core that is supposed to reside within me, would react negatively to love?" As Harry finished he noticed the Headmaster look even more downcast then before, he then realized that he had never thought about any of that until he heard it seconds ago from Harry.

Albus was on the verge of spilling too much, gathering his thoughts as much as he could, he spoke. "Harry….you don't understand the type of magic we are talking about, it is very dark magic thus making it extremely unstable. There were not many options available too me at the time and I did the best that I could to keep you safe."

"Safe…..safe….I have been a lot of things over the years….but safe was rarely one of them. It seems to me….I have been in more danger with you making decisions on my behalf then I would have been left at an orphanage."

Albus was a little hurt by this revelation, he had made a few mistakes along the way, but he was truly doing what he thought was best to keep Harry safe and alive. Looking at Harry's crushed look on his face, Albus spoke quietly. " Harry, you don't know what life in an orphanage is like, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"No, but you would wish that I be locked up in a tiny cupboard and beaten regularly, with no friends and no family that cared about me. At least at an orphanage, there would be someone to look after me, and I might even have slept in an actual bed instead of the cold hard ground inside a cupboard and maybe made a few friends other then the spiders and rats that frequented my living quarters." Finished Harry in a cruel tone.

Albus had never really heard the stories first hand how Harry was raised, he only monitored his magical core to make sure that Tom's portion was still stable, but hearing Harry talk like this, made Albus realize just how wrong he had been. Trying to bridge the gap between them, or at least start too, Albus chose his words carefully. "Harry, I am truly sorry for how things ended up, I never wished any of this to happen to you, but the fact of the matter is, it is Tom Riddle that is to blame for your troubled life, not I. Lord Voldermort is the reason your life got so messed up, once we put an end to him, you will live the rest of your days in peace."

" That is where you are wrong Headmaster, you had the resources and the power to make things different for me. You could have placed me with a loving family and had me trained properly. I could have gone through extensive physical training as well as magical training, and could have entered Hogwarts on my eleventh birthday ready and prepared as possible. Who knows what would have happened if that Harry met professor Quirrell down in that chamber, I may have ended things right then and there. Or what about the other three times I have met him before his return. No you thought it would be much better for me to be uneducated, beaten regularly, have a bad case of malnutrition , and basically unloved and unwanted. I can see you really thought things through." Harry finished angrily.

As Albus listened to Harry speak, he was feeling worse and worse to how he handled things. He was about to speak again when Harry interrupted him.

" As of now Headmaster, you no longer have any say in my life. Seeing how well you have done with the first sixteen years of my life, I have decided to take the few years I have left, into my own hands. I will still fight this war on Voldermort, but on my own terms, I will not follow your lead any longer." Harry said assuredly.

The shocked look on the Headmaster's face was priceless, it took him almost a minute to realize what Harry had just said before answering, "Harry…as much as you hate me right now…you are still underage and as such, it is my responsibility to take care of you. I have taken many liberties to make sure of your safety, if you would only follow the rules I have made, you will be fine."

"You don't seem to be understanding me Albus, I am no longer under your control, I will not be a pawn in your master chess game any longer. If I have to, I will withdrawal from Hogwarts and leave the country all together, if that will help get my point across" Said Harry with a little venom.

"Harry, you can't be serious, you are still underage, and in order for you to take the kind of control you are wanting, you would have to fill out many waivers and have my signature on them, and I am telling you right now, that I will not grant you that permission to do so. Really, to leave Hogwarts, what about all your friends? You know you would miss them terribly." Albus finished with a slight smile for he thought he had finally beaten Harry.

At hearing the mention of his friends, Harry had to smack himself, for he almost forgot to ask the one question that was eating him up ever since he visited Diagon Alley, his friends. As Harry looked at the smiling Headmaster, he let a little smile of his own slip before he spoke, " Yes, you are right sir, I would have to get your permission to grant me emancipation, unless there were other ways to get that without Ministry permission." said Harry as he put his fingers to his chin to fake that he was thinking of these ways he could do this, when in actuality, he was already emancipated. Albus just looked at Harry as his smile slowly morphed into a frown before Harry spoke again. " Speaking of friends, Have you ever manipulated or casted any spells on any of them in the past? Please list them for me and tell me everything you have done in regards to my friends." Harry finished with a little smile.

Albus started to panic, this was his biggest fear other then letting the second prophecy out, If Harry discovered some of the things he had done in regards to his friends…. Suddenly Albus started to shake out of control, then he let out a monster scream, so loud that Harry had to cast a bubble charm over his head to save his hearing. Albus began to speak very quietly, murmuring really, before he passed out cold.

Harry did a diagnostic charm to see if the Headmaster was okay, all of his vitals were okay, although highly stressed, he would be fine in a day or two. Kicking himself for wasting so much time, he never got an answer in regards to his friends, but he wasn't worried, he would get those answers, one way or the other. Smiling, Harry called out for Dobby, a millisecond later, Dobby was standing before him.

" How did everything go Harry, the girls were very upset that you two left, they wanted to hear and see the interrogation but I told them we had other plans." said Dobby with a little smile.

Harry laughed, this new Dobby was the coolest, where would he be without Dobby. Smiling at his favorite elf, Harry said, "Dobby, it was an excellent idea to do the interrogation in the shrieking shack, anywhere else, someone would have reported hearing those screams." Dobby just beamed back at Harry as he continued. " Dobby, please take the Headmaster back to the castle, remember the plan, you know where to drop him then come right back, okay?" Harry asked and Dobby nodded as he snapped his fingers and Albus magically untied himself then floated over to where Dobby was standing. Dobby reached out as the Headmaster flew towards him, the second before it looked like there was going to be a major collision, they both disappeared leaving Harry slightly shaken before he busted up laughing as he thought, "I love this new Dobby!"

Harry spent the next few minutes cleaning the shack and removing all signs of anyone's presence all together. Waiting for Dobby to return, Harry pulled out the note pad that he stashed before cleaning the room, as he turned towards the back, he thought to himself out loud, "The Headmaster defiantly passed out before spilling everything needed to answer that question, I know it, but he did mumble something." Not wanting to get his hopes up to much, he flipped and flipped until he reached blank pages. Backing up a few, he reached the last page that had writing on it, skimming through the last few paragraphs he found the question, then he read something interesting. Apparently, Albus said a few words in that agonizing scream that almost deafened Harry. _Too….. Close…… to…… the….. Prophecy……_

Thinking this was very curious, what prophecy was Albus referring too, was this a new prophecy or the same one that got Sirius killed. Did the Headmaster even tell me the truth, no there must be a second prophecy. Wondering which of his friends Dumbledore mentioned before he passed out, it couldn't have been more then one or maybe two, probably Ron and Hermione. Reading the last few sentences, Harry was stunned into silence. This is where Dobby found Harry when he popped back into the shack, standing aloof, holding a note pad, with a complete blank look on his face.

"Master….Harry….are you okay sir?" said Dobby nervously. Harry turned his head slowly towards Dobby as he spoke, "I have been so wrapped up in myself, I never once thought about anyone else, I mean sure, my parents, and Sirius, but that's where I stop. I never once gave a single thought about anyone else, Remus, my friends, even the Dursley's, there are so many people involved in this, and all I was thinking about was myself." said Harry as his blank expression changed into a face of determination. "Well not any more, my eyes are wide open and I am going to start helping my friends, starting with this one." finished Harry as he waved the note pad around.

Dobby reached out for the pad and Harry handed it over. Dobby read the only sentence after the long scream…._Magical core suppression……enhanced time release confundus charm….Neville Longbottom. _Dobby handed the pad back to Harry and he stowed it away, then he stretched out his hand towards Dobby, who instantly grabbed it and the two disappeared from the spooky and scary Shrieking Shack.


	9. Chapter 9 Blood Brothers

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 9 Blood Brothers

Harry and Dobby appeared in what seemed to be a rather large forest, where they actually were was in the backyard of the Longbottom Estate. As Harry looked around trying to figure out why they arrived here, he was thinking of the Longbottom Mansion, shouldn't he have arrived at the front door or gate even. Harry was brought out of his musings by Dobby who explained everything.

"Harry, we are on Longbottom property, however, the wards protecting this place are very strong. I can not get any closer to Neville then this without raising the alarms, especially with what Hogwarts is discovering right about now."

Harry nodded that he understood, and Dobby was right, what was he thinking rushing here, without a plan. That is something the old Harry would do, but then he remembered why he rushed here, Neville. Walking a little to the right, Harry spotted three large greenhouses, but they were so far away he couldn't see anything inside or anyone around.

As Harry was about to go home he had a brilliant idea, getting a little excited, Harry hoped this would work. Looking back to where Dobby was standing, Harry asked, "Dobby, can you tell if Neville is in the mansion?" Dobby nodded his head no as Harry continued. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough, if this works." Harry finished while pulling out his wand.

Taking a moment to focus on exactly what he wanted, suddenly Harry's wand glowed bright gold, getting brighter and brighter before a blinding white glare shot from his wand. As a large gust of wind followed, the trees swayed all around them before coming out of the trees, was a beautiful white Stag. Harry smiled, it had worked, and boy did it ever, he had never seen his patronus so solid looking before. Harry reached out his hand and the stag immediately respond stopping just short from his outstretched hand. Harry spoke to it, "I need to deliver a message to Neville Longbottom, and him alone, can you deliver it without anyone else seeing you?"

The stag just bowed his head as he went from a bright white Stag to slowly changing lighter one until he was completely invisible. Returning to the bright white stag, he stood and peered into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded that he understood, this was amazing, he was communicating with his patronus, the advantages of this and all the ways he could utilize this, was making Harry's smile grow larger and larger as he watched the huge stag take off at a charge towards the property.

Inside the Longbottom manor, Neville had just finished eating and was still sitting at the enormous dinning table, all by himself. As he got up from his chair, he was trying to decide between heading to the greenhouses for some experimenting or to the potions lab to practice when he caught a glimpse of something white shoot past him from the hallway and enter into the library. Getting a little nervous, Neville pulled his wand, and slowly entered the side entrance into the library. As Neville knew this library like the back of his hand, he climbed up near the back, to the top deck area where there was a two foot wide shelf that houses hundreds of portraits that surrounded the entire library. Walking along the shelf, Neville had a full view over the bookshelves and of the entire library. Looking for the intruder, Neville was surprised to see no one, nothing, the library was empty.

Jumping down, Neville was thinking of getting his eyes checked as he went to leave the library, but as he turned left down the hall, he was interrupted by a huge bright white stag. As he raised his wand, he instantly realized that he was in no danger, in fact, this was a beautiful stag, and who did he know that reminded him of a stag… Harry. Lowering his wand, the stag walked closer to him and peered into his eyes, suddenly a message in Harry's voice was heard inside Neville's head, _"Neville, it's me…..Harry Potter….I need your help…..and I have some information that I think you will find quite interesting…..if you can….I am waiting outside in your backyard forest…..this is as close as I can get….your Grandmother has excellent wards in place…..either lower the wards….which if I were you…I wouldn't do….or meet me outside where we can discuss further……I hope this message finds you and finds you well……your friend…..Harry."_

Neville just stood there at a complete loss, he had no idea what to think. Still staring at Harry's beautiful patronus, Neville couldn't believe how real it looked, as he reached out a hand to pet the stag, it suddenly disappeared. Coming to a decision, Neville ran straight to his Grandmother's personal office, that he was never allowed in without her permission. Reaching the desk, he found what he was looking for, a detailed map of Longbottom Manor, looking towards the backyard forest, he found two small dots blinking away, labeled Harry Potter and Dobby Potter. Verifying the information from the patronus to be real, Neville turned and bolted for the rear forest.

Coming in from the side, Neville finally spotted them, they had moved a little from where he had seen them on the map. He was about to make him self seen when he was interrupted by the House Elf so he stayed back and waited for the conversation to end before announcing his presence and maybe scaring the Great Harry Potter to have a really cool story to tell the other dorm guys.

" Harry, what if he never got your message, are we going to stay out here all night sir. I mean, it has been a rather long day, think of the girls, they've been waiting for you for many hours very worried about you. Not to mention Master, the school has found him and he has been moved to a private suite at St. Mungo's, he is expected to make a full recovery in five to eight days. Winky made me promise to tell you that she will come after you personally if you do not take care of yourself." finished Dobby shyly before, after several seconds of Harry just standing there not saying anything, Dobby stopped being embarrassed and became much more stern. Walking over to Harry, Dobby pushed him and Harry stumbled backwards before catching himself at the last second as he came back at Dobby.

"Whoa there Dobby, I didn't say anything." said Harry as he waved both hands in front of his face as Dobby approached so as to say cease fire.

"Oh you were about to Harry…I Just know it….go ahead…I'm ready." said Dobby as he waved his hands to signify, bring it on. Harry just looked at Dobby, waving his hands like that, Harry was about to lose it when, at the last second he held in his laughter and continued.

" Look Dobby, I was only going to say…I think it's great that you and Winky are together and everything…..really…I was laughing because five to eight days was longer then I suspected, so my brewing was proven effective, and another thing, as for if we are going to stay out here all night, that answer is no." said Harry as Dobby smiled for he finally got Harry to return. Then Suddenly Harry started to smile more and more until Dobby knew he was in trouble. Harry finally spoke, "You can return home Dobby for the night with the GIRLS and I will stay right here and send out more messages to Neville until I reach him, because that's what friends do, I won't let Neville down, I refuse too!" finished Harry assertively, before smirking and adding, "besides you have a woman to worry about now, so the single, dateless, and guys that aren't getting married, will stay here and do what must be done." he said teasingly.

Dobby smirked right back at him before relenting, "You are right Harry, it's what I would have done for you, so I realize why you have to do it for Neville and I will stay right here with you no matter what Winky says."

"Wow Dobby, are you sure?…..she might not talk to you ever again if you defy her?" Harry let the question linger until Dobby cracked. "Do you think she will do that Master?" said Dobby nervously.

Harry just laughed, he loved how when Dobby was scared or nervous he would call him Master, when he was proud, he would call him Lord Potter-Black, and when he was being himself, he called him Harry. After several minutes of laughter, Harry said," I'm sorry Dobby, I was just messin about, but it's good to know that you are scared to lose her, that just means that you care about her very much, and seeing how she is also someone that I care deeply about, may I suggest that you never hurt her too deeply, I would hate to have to make our little sparring sessions, full contact, full magical power." Harry let the threat linger as Dobby's eyes grew large.

"Ohhh no Harry, there is no need for that, don't worry about me hurting her, instead you should be worrying about her hurting me? I mean, what if she brakes my heart?" finished Dobby as he shrugged his shoulders at Harry.

"Well if she does brake your heart, which I am told most women tend to do, I have a little advice for you. One, life's tough, wear a helmet and two, if it doesn't work out between you two, think of all the fun you two could have along the way, isn't that worth anything, so just relax and be yourself." Finished Harry smoothly as he pulled out his wand and shot a body bind spell off into the distance, startling Dobby.

Running over to his downed target, Harry realized it was Neville, he immediately felt bad and reversed the spell right away apologizing profusely, as Neville was standing up brushing himself off.

"No that's okay Harry…really, I should know better then to try and sneak up on Harry Potter" said Neville with a little smirk as Dobby appeared to be overly excited. Neville gave Harry the head nod as if to say, "what's with your Hose Elf?" Harry just smiled as he answered, "Don't mind Dobby Neville, he is only happy because he can return home to see his girlfriend while we talk for a few minutes, does your Gran know your out here, we can talk here but I prefer something more private, why don't we go to my place for a few minutes, what do you say?"

"Actually Harry, My Gran doesn't know I'm out here because she is gone on a two week researching vacation, she always extends the Manor's wards when she leaves, which is why I thought you may be a Death Eater or something, no one has ever actually made it this close, you are actually on Longbottom property. Come on, we can hang out here, trust me, it's the safest place anywhere when Gran leaves." Neville finished as he and Harry both chuckled at that, Harry knew his Gran, and he believed it. As the two walked shoulder to shoulder, Harry called out over his shoulder to Dobby. "You can go home now, I will call you when I need to, say hi to the girls for me." Harry finished but he was too late, Dobby was long gone.

Harry and Neville walked for a few seconds before Neville stopped while holding Harry back, "We can't go any farther until I key you into the wards," said Neville as he pulled out a square gold plate that could fit in the palm of your hand. He asked Harry to place his hand on it, which he did, and Neville spoke very quietly before suddenly the plate glowed bright gold before exploding as a huge magical shock wave burst out, knocking Harry and Neville backwards.

Sitting up, Harry rubbed the back of his head while he asked Neville, "Wow, that was different, is that supposed to happen when you key someone into the wards?" Neville, who was standing up and started to dust himself off for the second time tonight as he answered, "somehow, I don't think so, but this is the first time I have ever done it, so who knows, I probably screwed it up somehow like I always do, I'm sorry Harry, are you okay?" finished Neville bashfully.

"Don't worry about me Nev, I'm totally fine, and I don't think you messed anything up, lets just say when it comes to adding me into the mixture, no one truly knows what the outcome will be." said Harry as he smirked at Neville who was finally starting to smile before they both busted up laughing.

As the two got closer and closer too the actual mansion, Neville kept looking around awkwardly as if something was wrong. Harry was going to ask him what was wrong, but they arrived at the back door that led into a huge entry hall and Neville began to give Harry a quick tour. After showing Harry most of the house, he waited to show him the library last, for it was Neville's most favorite place to hang out in the entire mansion, even more so then his own room.

Walking into the huge library, Harry was in awe as he looked around. The first thing he noticed was all the portraits that surrounded the entire room. Neville led Harry to his favorite area, and the two sat down in the very comfortable plush leather chairs. Several minutes passed by as a sort of uncomfortable silence grew, It was Harry that finally broke the ice.

"Neville, I really don't know where to begin, ….. I wanted to….I mean…" Harry tried to start, but he was at a complete loss as to how to begin or even what he should say. How will Neville ever believe him, he will call him crazy and send him off to St. Mungo's.

"It's okay Harry, just say what you have to say, I know you are here to warn me about something, to help me, don't worry, there's nothing you could say that will shock me." said Neville as Harry hoped that was true.

"Well, let me begin by telling you that I have begun to take control over my life, I am no longer letting others make decisions that pertain to my life. With that being said, I have found out some information that is quite startling. Another thing is that me and the Headmaster are not on the best of terms right now and after our little chat, you might join me in that category. Now, I have been training and researching new spells and rare ancient magical methods, one of these ancient methods, is a spell locator charm. I used this spell on myself and found that there were several charms placed on me that I had no idea about."

This wasn't really how Harry found out about the manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore, but it would have to do for now, hopefully after the dust settles, I will have time to tell him the whole truth. Harry was interrupted out of his musings by Neville asking a question.

"What does any of this have to do with me Harry?" said Neville looking more confused by the second. Harry just looked at Neville as he decided he would have to go with the band aid approach, fast, quick, and painful, but at least he could move forward.

"Neville, I have been giving information that I will fully explain in detail at a later time, but for now, let me tell you what I have found out. First let me ask you something, I know how you mention that you think you are completely bonkers at doing magic, what is it that you find so hard about magic? Specifically I mean?" asked Harry, by the astonished look on Neville's face, Harry didn't think anyone had ever asked him that particular question.

"Well…I'm not really sure….I think….I think…" Neville paused here as he looked the most scared Harry had ever seen him before he finally let out his biggest fear. " I think…I think …I may have been tortured when I was a baby…and now …I have memory issues….no matter how hard I study….just when I am in the most need of a particular spell….I lose the concept of how to cast it…." Neville finished as he just bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Harry, but you really shouldn't waste your time training me…. I don't think I can get you to understand what it's like, how could the most powerful wizard in my generation, know what it's like to be worthless." sulked Neville as he pulled out the D.A. coin from his pocket, and handed it over to Harry.

As Harry played with the coin in his hand, he realized that Neville was far worse then he thought. Handing Neville his D.A. coin back, Harry said "I don't want your coin Nev, and your are not worthless. What if I told you that I know of a way to cure you of that problem and enhance your magical strength, would you try it?" Harry asked hopefully.

Neville, who looked up eagerly as he nodded that he would do whatever Harry had in mind, if only for the slight chance to cure him of his memory issues. Harry just smiled, the hopefulness and eagerness that was displaced all over Neville's face was the Neville that Harry remembered, the Neville that helped him get trough some pretty tough times last year.

"Okay Neville, you trust me right?" Harry asked. Neville responded immediately with a yes as Harry pulled out his wand. Using his will magic, Harry closed his eyes as he sent out a pulse of magic that engulfed Neville for several seconds like a tornado. After it passed, Harry opened his eyes as Neville looked over to Harry with a look of awe.

"What was that Harry, it felt so amazing…it felt like….power…I felt powerful for a few seconds" said Neville as Harry looked on sadly.

"Neville, what I did was sort of a test to see if I could cure you of your memory problem, the good news is that I can, the bad news is, I have some more information to tell you that your not going to like. But let's take care of your memory problem first, okay?"

Neville never heard anything about bad news, all he heard was that Harry could solve his memory problem that has led to his downfall his entire life. Neville just looked on hopefully as Harry closed his eyes again and with tremendous focus, he was able to reverse the time release confundus charm and he began to unlock the magical binding on his magical core, but he could not remove it completely, not yet anyhow as Harry took a seat for he was completely exhausted.

Neville rushed over to where Harry fell back into the chair as he made sure Harry was okay. After Harry reassured that he was fine, just really tired, he made a suggestion to Neville that he try and cast something to see how much progress was made. Neville was eager to give it a try as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at a book on a nearby bookshelf. Flicking his wand leisurely, Neville shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa" Hoping that the book would raise into the air, he was completely flabbergasted at what happened. The entire bookshelf that the book was sitting on, raised up and went all the way to the roof before Neville snapped out of the shock and lowered the book shelf back to where it belonged. Looking over at the smiling Harry, Neville was at a loss for words. Harry figured he would take it easy on him for now, so he helped him out before he started to cry.

"Now that you have some of your original power back and your memory charm problem is gone, you have a lot of work ahead of you, but something tells me that you won't let something like a little hard work, slow you down." Harry smirked as Neville's smile grew larger.

" I won't Harry, but whatever you did to me, it worked. I can think much more clearly, and I have to know, how did you find that information on me, and how did you know exactly how to reverse it?" Neville asked, but before Harry could respond, a beautiful voice interrupted them.

"I think I can answer that question Neville sweetie…..those horrible spells were placed on you by a very corrupt wizard, who has lost his way many years ago." said the mysterious voice as Harry and Neville looked around to find the location of the woman. Looking around everywhere with no luck, it was Neville that spotted the beautiful redhead who had a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were trying to escape.

"There she is….but I don't remember ever seeing that portrait there before." said a bewildered Neville as he was pointing to the large portrait hanging in the corner. As Harry approached the portrait, he recognized those green eyes immediately, he froze as he just stood staring at the woman who was still trying to hold in her laughter.

"How…How is this possible?…..why are you hanging here in Longbottom Manor?" Harry asked as Neville was finally catching on. "Wait…your….your…Lily Potter." Neville said, stating the obvious.

"Yes…I am Lily Potter, and to answer your question son, this portrait was placed here in case of an emergency, and to answer your question Neville sweetie, I have always been here but could only be seen when a Potter heir entered the wards of Longbottom Manor."

As both Harry and Neville nodded their heads in understanding, Harry couldn't take his eyes off his mother as she spoke again.

"We were facing dark times kids, dark times, and Alice and I made arrangements to protect you kids in case anything happened to us before we went into hiding. I have waited many years for you to enter Longbottom Manor Harry, but I have heard many things here while I was invisible, secrets that would unravel all of Dumbledore's manipulations."

Neville, who was slowly starting to piece together the information he learned today, had a moment of clarity. " The person you injured, the one in St. Mungo's for five to eight days….is Dumbledore isn't Harry?" asked Neville even though he was sure he was right, he waited for Harry to confirm it.

As Harry nodded that he was correct, he still couldn't pry his eyes off of the portrait of his mother. " Harry, what did you do to Albus?" asked Lily. Harry just shrugged before snapping out of his daze and answering the question. "Nothing too drastic, I just interrogated him under an advanced truth serum, to finally get some answers he's been dodging for years now." finished Harry with a little smirk. Neville nodded that he was starting to understand how Harry had found out about the spells that were placed on him, but why?

" So that's how you found out that he placed those spells on me, but why did he do it? Why me? It's not like I am any kind of threat?" asked Neville a little puzzled. Harry wasn't sure why either, since he really couldn't answer his questions or put his mind at ease any, he just shrugged his shoulders as a response, but it was Lily that spoke up.

"Neville, Harry, I think the reasons he tried to keep you both as powerless as he could and under his thumb, has to do with a prophecy that was made just after your birthday Harry." said Lily

"We already know about that prophecy, it was smashed during the battle a few months ago against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries." said Neville as Lily looked on a little in awe and a little bit frightened, that her Son and Godson were already fighting Death Eaters and they haven't even left school yet. Shaking those thoughts away, Lily continued as Harry just nodded to agree with Neville, that the prophecy was smashed, even though he already knew what it said, at least what Albus had told him it said.

"No boys, that prophecy you are referring too is about the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, but shortly after your birth Harry, there was a second prophecy, with more information on the type of power the chosen one would yield, and more specifics about the one labeled _The Dark Lord, _it was a rather long prophecy, which is rare, the seer that gave that prophecy was named Priscilla Lovegood. Alice, your mother Neville, kept the prophecy safe, I don't know where, but she said it would remain safe until it was needed." stated Lily with a little bit of uncertainty.

As Neville just stared at Lily, eyes blinking away the tears that were starting to form in little pools as they leaked out and ran down his cheeks. Lily wanted so badly, to reach out and comfort her two children, but alas, a portrait couldn't give physical comfort, but she could give emotional comfort, just as she was about to speak, she was interrupted by Harry.

"Who all heard and knows of this second prophecy?" asked Harry as Lily had to think about it, it was so long ago…she answered, "Alice & Frank, Sirius, Xenophilius, Peter, Remus, Minerva, and Albus…. I think that is everyone who was present, but if any of those individuals have told others over the years, I have no idea?" finished Lily.

As Harry digested this new information he turned to Neville, "Where do you think your mom would keep something that she wanted to keep secret?" asked Harry. Neville turned as he thought about it, he let out a large sigh as he shrugged his shoulders that he had no clue as to where it could be. "I have explored practically every inch of this manor growing up over the years, I never came across any prophecy." said Neville as he looked at Harry a little helplessly.

"Of course you wouldn't come across it Nev, she hid it, so no one would accidentally stumble across it. The question is, where would your mom hide something in this mansion?" Said Harry to Neville's puzzled look.

"Neville sweetie, do you mind if I talk to my son for a few minutes, in private." asked the portrait of Lily Potter. Neville agreed right away, as he left the library, he called out over his shoulder, "I'm going to head up to the third floor, that's where my parents office and bedroom is located, maybe it will be up there somewhere." finished Neville as he had this lost look on his face. Harry just nodded that he heard him as Neville vanished from view.

Lily, who was still staring at the spot Neville just vanished from, finally spoke, "You know Harry, Neville hasn't stepped one foot on the third floor in over ten years, he only does so now to help you. He has been through so much, almost as much as you my son."

Harry who sat down on the ground, Indian style, placed his head in his hands as he let out some tears he was holding in since he spotted the beautiful redhead as she continued to speak. "It's okay to cry Harry, you have been through more then any other wizard in history, and your only sixteen……but I believe in you son, your father and I are so proud of the man you have become, do you think you could tell me a little about your amazing stories….I have heard of some amazing things, but of course the information was coming from Neville unknowingly, according to his version, you grow about ten feet tall, take on a hundred dementors at once and shoot poison gas from your bum." finished Lily with a little chuckle that got Harry to lighten up a little and laugh.

"Well….The Dementor thing actually happened….but the other two are complete over exaggerations….well maybe not the fart thing, I have been known to clear out the dorm room on occasion." said Harry as he and the portrait of his mother laughed. Harry spent the next couple of hours going over everything he had been through, and explaining all the circumstances that surrounded the death of the Potters and who was ultimately responsible for it. Just as they were winding down, Neville returned cautiously, after spotting Harry still talking to Lily, he turned to leave, but Harry called him in and he took a seat on the ground next to Harry.

"Neville, did you know that our families were the closest ever?….in fact, we are blood brothers and your mom is my Godmother and my mom was yours." said Harry as Neville just stared at the portrait completely bewildered. "That is pretty cool, but Harry, what are we going to do about the Headmaster?….I mean he is going to wake up and he will not give up on what he wants." asked Neville

" I know Neville, that's why we have to find that second prophecy, if I know Albus, and I think I'm starting too, he has probably wiped everyone's memory of it except for himself. Until then, we train and we practice, a lot" said Harry as Neville just nodded that he agreed before Harry continued, "I can't wait to see the new, powerful Neville Longbottom, Watch out everyone, here comes the two most powerful wizards in all of England." Finished Harry as he tackled Neville to the ground as their laughter filled the entire Library.

After several minutes of wrestling, in which Harry was seriously schooled by the bigger Neville, Harry asked if now that he is keyed into the Longbottom wards, if he could summon Dobby to enter. After Neville told him that Dobby should be able to enter, he was about to summon Dobby when said Elf silently appeared before the two boys scaring Neville as Harry just laughed.

"Harry, it's about time, do you have any idea how much grief the girls have been giving me?" said Dobby as he heard silent giggles, he turned to find the source of those giggles as he spotted the portrait, Dobby completely froze. Right in front of him, was none other then Harry's mother. Dobby was at a complete loss for words.

"Dobby, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Lily Potter….Mom…this is my best friend, Dobby." Said Harry as Dobby's eyes grew even larger at hearing Harry's words. Neville just looked on as he silently shook his head from side to side, this relationship Harry had with his House Elf was something of record, he would have to talk to Harry about that later.

It was several minutes later when Dobby finally found his voice again and was seen whispering quietly with Lily for several minutes as Harry was filling Neville in on everything that he had been up too in the last couple of weeks. Neville was most interested in the amazing multi-compartment school trunks as well as the two beautiful girls that were waiting for Harry in his bedroom.

Harry and Neville left Dobby in the library while they worked together searching all over the mansion looking for some secret room or compartment or any clue that would lead them to the second prophecy. After checking the first two floors pretty thoroughly and finding nothing, the two boys headed up to the third floor, Neville's parents floor. Harry had a feeling that if it were in this manor, it would be on the third floor.

Walking down the hallway, Harry was looking from right to left, checking everything out. There was a thick layer of dust on most things, it looked like an ancient tomb or something. As the two boys entered the office area, Neville went to the left as Harry went to the right. Neville began checking behind paintings and asking the portraits if they knew where any secret compartments of his mother's were. Harry went straight to the desk and started to file through all the parchments that were scattered on top and in the drawers. After about almost a half hour in the office, they turned up nothing.

Harry who was still sitting at the desk, leaned back while exhaling deeply, he was getting tired. Neville, walked around to the other side of the desk and took a seat, he too was getting tired. Neville leaned forward placing both of his hands flat on the desk as he rested his chin on the back of his arms and closed his eyes. Harry, who looked across at the resting Neville, he was a little jealous of his peacefulness. Leaning forward, Harry placed his hands flat on the desk, and was about to rest his head as well, when suddenly the entire desk began to glow bright gold for several seconds before a swoosh of wind went through the entire office, startling Neville's eyes open.

What Neville saw when he opened his eyes, he couldn't quite explain, there were three drawers on the right and two drawers on the left with one big drawer right in the middle. All six if these drawers were not here when he sat down, looking across to Harry's smile, Neville realized they had found something interesting and began rifling through the drawers as Harry ran around to help investigate.

What they found were mostly financial documents and reality holdings and other important papers including Neville's birth certificate and his trust vault information. Neville was really happy that they found this stuff, but this was not what they were looking for. It was Harry who finally figured out, that the secret desk only activated when they both had a hand on the desk. So the two boys went around the office placing both of their hands on everything, with no luck. Then suddenly Neville got a bright idea, and yelled for Harry to follow him as he took off running.

Ending up back in the library, both boys were breathing heavily as a startled Dobby was still sitting cross legged in front of Lily. Neville walked up to the portrait of Lily Potter with a little smirk on his face. Harry finally catching on, walked over as well. As both boys slowly reached out with a hand to the bewildered looks of Dobby and Lily, their excitement was building. As their hands touched the painting, another bright gold light blasted from the portrait for several seconds just like before, as the light disappeared, a slight clicking noise was heard, and the entire portrait swung open like a door, revealing a small little shelf with only one thing sitting right in the middle, a pensive memory.


	10. Chapter 10 A Secret Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You_

Chapter 10 -- A Secret Revealed

Reaching in, Neville slowly grabbed the memory and pulled it out from the hidden shelf behind Lily's portrait. It was very cool to the touch, almost as cold as ice, as Neville just stood there, holding the memory and staring at it with the most lost look on his face. It was Harry who finally snapped Neville out of his trance.

"Ummm Nev, I think Lily would like to return to her normal position, if you don't mind, but if you want to stand there, staring at that pensieve memory for longer, you just go right ahead." Harry finished with a little smirk. As Neville backed up, Lily's portrait closed, Lily who was straightening herself up, looked down at Neville and then at the shinny bottle.

"Ohh my, what could that possibly be?" said Lily as she looked just as surprised as Neville was only not as nervous or scared before continuing, " I am so sorry boys, I know you were hoping on finding that prophecy, but that isn't it. The prophecy looks like a small sphere, similar to ummm…a remembrall, if you know what that is?" finished Lily as she looked from Harry to Neville, noticing the looks and smiles that were forming on their faces, she was sure she was missing some inside information as Neville finally spoke.

"Yeah…Mrs. Potter, we know what a remembrall is, I for one wish I hadn't." said Neville jokingly as he looked back down at the glass bottle that was firmly held in his grasp. His smirk slowly formed from that of mirth, to a face of worry and fear. Believing that he had some what of a clue as to what was going on, Harry walked over and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder as he spoke.

"It's going to be alright Nev, whatever it is, we'll face it together, besides, it could only have been found by both a Potter and a Longbottom, so it was meant for us." Harry finished assuredly. Neville just nodded that he heard what Harry said, but he wasn't convinced.

"I know Harry…..it's just….I ….I….well I mean….I don't remember my parents very much…..what if…what if this is some memory of them all happy and having a good time…..I just….I don't know if I'm ready for that yet….It's hard for me to talk about my feelings towards them." finished Neville as he stared at his feet feeling completely embarrassed. Looking up at Harry to judge his reaction to hearing his fear, he noticed a far away look in Harry's eyes, Neville followed Harry's line of vision until he was led back to the portrait of Lily, and then Neville almost smacked himself in the forehead, how could he be so self centered.

"I'm so sorry Harry, …I wasn't thinking….I mean listen to me…whining about not knowing my parents when at least I still have them apart of my life….even if it is only in a physical way…. I mean ….well…..if anyone could understand what I am feeling..it would be you." said Neville with a slight smile. Harry looked back at Neville shaking away thoughts of what life would have been like with his parents still alive, he smiled back at Neville before calmly walking up to him and looking him right in the eyes.

"No Nev, your wrong, I have no idea what life has been like for you. How it feels to visit them, time after time and be reminded of the pain those bastard Death Eaters put your family through. But after seeing a memory of my mother for the first time, I'm starting to get an inkling of what your talking about. But there is one thing I have learned over and over again, and that's life isn't fair, at least not for our generation. All because of one crazy psychopath that decided long ago to wage a war on all of wizarding England. So the way I see it, we really only have two choices, fight or flee. I don't know about you, but I'm really tired of running and hiding. This is a war, and my life may turn to shit or even end, but I refuse to go quietly. I will make sure they never forget the name Potter." Harry finished with fierce determination, so much in fact that Neville could see powerful magic rolling off of him in waves. Neville had never seen such power before and as he stared into Harry's eyes, he felt a surge of power deep within himself. Riding on the coattails of this new found strength, Neville decided that he had to be strong in this war, for his family, for himself.

Neville's face turned from timid to total determination as he spoke. " Make that Potter and Longbottom." he finished while holding out the pensieve memory for Harry to take from him before he continued, "So what do you say, you ready to see this memory that was meant for only us?"

Harry smirked as he took the bottle from Neville, he always knew there was a fierce wizard hidden in their somewhere. Neville added a little less confidently, "There is one other thing Harry, I have only ever entered a pensive memory one other time and it wasn't very enjoyable. So if I mess up or do something wrong just tell me okay?"

Harry laughed as he said, " don't worry, I know exactly what your talking about. My first time, I had no idea what was going on and I was a little freaked out to say the least. It really is pretty simple, I'll explain everything to you but Nev, do you even have a pensieve around here somewhere?"

Neville thought for a second before answering, "My Gran does, but she keeps it locked up when she leaves town." before both boys could figure out what to do next, they were interrupted by a voice they completely forgot was still there.

"Not to worry, Harry has one. I took the liberty of removing it from your vault in preparation for your new school trunk which I will be picking up tomorrow. It is currently shrunk and sitting in your closet sir with the other supplies." finished Dobby with a proud smile.

"Dobby!…you brilliant little elf you" said Harry as he rushed over to Dobby and engulfed him in a hug, lifting him off the ground to Dobby's protest. Finally setting him down Harry was about to ask Dobby to retrieve it for them before he was interrupted by Dobby.

"Before you even ask it Harry, I will NOT retrieve it for you, if you want the pensieve, you will have to return home to get it. I refuse to take any more verbal beatings by those vicious information demanding girls you call friends." Dobby finished stubbornly as he crossed his arms across his chest in a show of defiance.

Neville and Lily were holding in their laughter as Harry just smirked at Dobby, thinking over his options, Harry had a good idea and decided to go for it, even though Neville was voting on returning to Harrington Palace so he could meet these famous hot girl friends but Harry knew they would want an information debriefing, and it would be hours before they got to enter the pensieve. Plus, his idea had a little bonus involved, it would teach Dobby to never question another command again.

Smirking at the defiant Dobby, Harry spoke out loud to Dobby's shocked face, "WINKY" instantly, Winky arrived silently right before Harry.

"Yes Master Harry, are you okay, what is it you need from me sir that Dobby here could not provide" asked Winky as she looked curiously over at Dobby who was bashfully staring at the ground.

Harry was loving it, watching Dobby squirm under Winky's glare, he would think twice before disobeying him in the future. "Actually Winky, I need you to retrieve the Potter Pensieve, which Dobby has shrunken and stored in my closet back at Harrington Palace." Finished Harry as he watched Winky's expression harden towards Dobby.

"Yes Master, I can retrieve the pensieve for you, but it is still not clear why Dobby could not do this, I was quite busy keeping the girls distracted, they have been worrying about you all night." said Winky.

" I know they have Winky, and I really do appreciate everything you have done today to make things easier for me, as for Dobby here…" Harry paused as he watched Dobby squirm a little more before continuing, "Dobby is a little exhausted, magically, and I thought you could do us this little favor so he didn't have too, but if it's a problem or something, I'm sure Dobby can do it." As Harry finished talking, he noticed Dobby's demeanor changed completely as he was nodding to Winky that he agreed with Harry.

"That will not be necessary master, I will return shortly, is there anything you wish me to pass on to the girls that will attack me upon my arrival?" asked Winky as Dobby visibly began to relax.

"Yes actually there is, tell them not to worry, I am completely fine, maybe a little tired but totally fine. I will not be returning home tonight, so they are welcome to sleep over or you can return them home, either way is fine with me. Also, Tell them that our training session for tomorrow will be cancelled because I have a few things to take care of, so I will call them sometime tomorrow after I return home." finished Harry as Winky just nodded that she understood before she vanished silently.

" Umm Harry…I've been meaning to ask you…why is it that your House Elf's seem to somehow, do magic that no other House Elf can do, like apparating silently?" asked Neville as the portrait of Lily was nodding her head to signify that she was thinking the same thing.

Harry and Dobby looked to each other, not sure how to respond to that question. Harry had intended to do some research regarding that very thing, but he hadn't had any time lately to really look into it, he was about to say that very thing before Dobby interrupted him and changed the subject.

" Harry, Thank You for keeping me out of trouble with Winky, she would have been extremely upset with me for ignoring a command….I will not question your judgment again Lord Potter-Black." Finished Dobby as Harry smiled, he had won this little battle between friends, he was sure there would be others, and he was looking forward to them.

"That's what I am talking about Harry, Dobby completely refused to retrieve the pensieve even after you commanded it, I have never seen a House Elf disobey an order without severe punishment, and the way you two banter back and forth, it's almost like you guys are more friends then…" Neville stopped his line of thinking as Winky silently appeared before them as she looked between Neville on one side and Harry & Dobby on the other side.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" asked Winky as all three in question shook their heads no. "Where would you like me to place the pensieve?" asked Winky. Harry looked to Neville who thought about it for a second before he said, "why don't we head for my office, I think that will be a good place for us to enter." finished Neville as some of his nerves were starting to return as he lead the way to his personal office area.

After Winky had placed the re-sized pensieve on Neville's desk, she said her goodbyes to the group and vanished, leaving a smiling Dobby, a Confident Harry, and one slightly less confident looking Neville, all starring at the pensieve.

Harry decided to get things rolling, he turned and faced Dobby as he spoke, "I want you to return to the Palace for the night, if I need anything I will call you. If the girls are still there, tell them not to worry, but don't tell them anything else. I haven't decided how much to disclose yet, and I wont know until later, so keep it zipped, and pass that onto Winky for me." Harry finished and Dobby was about to say something, but then decided against it and disappeared.

An awkward silence began to grow very quickly until it was smashed by a very confident

Neville who shouted, "All right, let's do this!" while clapping his hands and letting out a

large exhale. Harry had to chuckle, seeing Neville hype himself up like this was not

something Harry had ever seen before, but we all have our techniques he thought before

saying, "yeah Nev, let's go …..back to the future." Harry finished as he emptied the

memory into the pensieve and watched it swirl and swoosh around before looking over to

Neville.

Walking up to the pensieve, Neville looked down at the silverish liquid and stared at it for a few seconds. He then looked up to Harry with a very determined look on his face and nodded. Harry nodded back, and the two boys leaned over and entered the pensieve.

The first thing Harry noticed was that it was really dark wherever they were, standing up, Harry looked around for Neville. Spotting him standing up about five feet to his right, Harry called out to him, "Hey Nev, over here." Neville walked over to where Harry was while looking around the small room they were in.

"This is kind of weird Nev, usually there is someone within seeing distance upon entry, I mean this is someone's memory right?" Harry asked out loud as Neville was still exploring the room with his eyes.

"I think we are somewhere in the Castle, Hogwarts I mean." said Neville as Harry nodded that he agreed when suddenly a small door opened across the room, and with it came a blinding light that made both boys cover their eyes with there hands. When the light subsided, they looked up to what looked to be a meeting, sitting at a small table was Albus Dumbledore, Lily & James Potter, Alice & Frank Longbottom, Remus, Sirius, and Peter, and three other people Harry didn't recognize. Before Harry could say something to Neville, he was interrupted by some light giggles, looking towards where the sound was coming from, Harry and Neville stood frozen as they glanced at what was making that noise, sitting in two magical high chairs, were two very little babies.

As Albus began to talk, Harry was snapped out of his stupor, tapping Neville on the shoulder, Harry made way closer to the table with Neville on his heals. When they reached the table, they listened in to the conversation as Albus was speaking, both trying their hardest to pay attention and not stare blindly at their long lost parents.

"I know you are both really scared at what this new prophecy has predicted, but let me assure you, that there is nothing to worry about, prophecies do not always come true."

The Headmaster finished as he smiled with that Grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes. Harry was beginning to hate that twinkle.

"But Albus, this prophecy is different, I have never heard of one so specific, I mean it mentioned both boys by name, and as for their powers it's just…" But Lily was cut off from finishing that thought by Albus.

"Calm yourself Lily, I know what the prophecy stated, and I assure you that it has no bearing as to our mission. Those boys will hopefully grow up healthy, never knowing the pain of a war that they were born into."

"Albus, we must take stock of this new information, with the specifics given, we could finally shift the momentum of this war in our favor for the first time in years." stated Frank as the others all nodded their heads that they completely agreed.

"Look, Lily and I took some time dissecting this new prophecy, most of the specifics are very clear as to whom it is referring to, but there is this one line, in the middle that we had trouble deciphering who it could be talking about." _The true power behind the Dark Lord lies within his biggest secret, for the light will shade, spreading blackness throughout, making him the true power behind the throne. _

"Who is that referring to Albus, the power behind the throne? Could there be someone behind Riddle calling the shots?" asked Sirius as the entire table looked onto the Headmaster for his wisdom.

"It is hard to say, that is the thing with prophecies, they are so vague, they could be referring to a hidden power that Voldermort has or it could mean a hundred different things. The thing you must remember about prophecies is that they only matter if you take stock in them, by hearing this prophecy, you are already taking measures that will help in making it come true. If you had never heard this prophecy, most likely it would never come true. The best advice I can give you in regards to this prophecy, is to do nothing, in time it will become irrelevant." Albus finished confidently as he declared this meeting over by rising from his seat and excusing himself, saying that he had some school business to attend to and left the room.

The remaining people sitting at the table never moved, they sat quietly looking to one another as to how to proceed. "Something is not adding up, Albus knows more then he is letting on, I can feel it." said Sirius as Remus was staring at the door Albus just left as if wishing he would return and tell them what they should do next.

"Do nothing…this prophecy was very specific and I for one plan to take measure to protect my baby, Do Nothing…He can't be serious!" finished Alice with a very stern look on her face.

"Of course he isn't serious, I'm Sirius!" said the Black Heir with a smug smirk as everyone chuckled except for Lily who smacked Sirius hard on the shoulder for making a joke at this time, especially a joke as lame as that one. "For Pete's sake Sirius, don't you think that one is a little played out?"

"Wait… what does Peter have to do with it?" asked Sirius. This made everyone laugh again, even Alice was amused at how easily Sirius could get under Lily's skin. "Will you quit playing around, we are talking about the lives of our children, Harry and Neville, remember them?" asked Lily as everyone turned to look at the two bouncing boys giggling and playing down at the other end of the table.

"I know Lills and I am sorry, you know I care about them deeply, it's just I thought the atmosphere needed a little tension breaker." said Sirius as looked to Lily helplessly.

"Everyone at this table has nothing but the best intensions for Harry and Neville, otherwise we wouldn't even be here, with that out of the way, lets get back to the topic James mentioned earlier, The power behind the throne." said Frank

"It is possible that there could be someone over Riddle, but the fact that Albus wouldn't even question that is what has me worried." said Lily

"What exactly did this second prophecy state, and for that matter, I never really heard the first prophecy entirely?" asked Peter as James and Lily shared a look with one another as did Frank and Alice.

"We have decided that the less people who know the specifics of those two prophecies, the better, sorry Peter but we are not telling anyone, even Sirius doesn't know." said James as the others just nodded along that they completely understood keeping those prophecies secret.

"We do have record of the second prophecy, but it is kept in the most secretive place only Frank and I know. Right now I think we need to discuss the measures Lily and I must take to ensure the safety of our boys." Finished Alice

Harry walked around to the other side of the table as the group began to discuss how they were going to protect the two infants, he walked over towards the three people he didn't know and turned to Neville who was listening to his mother talk with rapt attention and tears in his eyes and asked, "Hey Nev, do you know who any of these three people are?"

Neville slowly turned his head without taking his eyes off of his mother until the last second, looking over the three people, Neville shook his head no and went back to listening to the group discuss their safety measures when suddenly the door banged open and that blinding light once again disrupted their vision. When it subsided, Harry and Neville witnessed a very strange occurrence. The Headmaster had re-entered the room and did a very rare, mass oblivate spell, Harry and Neville were stunned.

Once everyone had a blank look on their faces, Albus lowered his wand as one of the three strangers spoke, "It's about time, I was afraid they were going to leave before you returned, what took you so long?" asked the unknown stranger.

"I had to take care of the others who have heard the entire prophecy, the last remaining people are in this room, once I have finished, I will be the only one who knows of the details of the second Prophecy." said Albus with a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't you mean you and I will be the only ones who know of the prophecy." said the unknown stranger with a huge smile, a smile that was slowly disappearing as he watched Albus raise his wand and point it right at the stranger's forehead. "No …I had it right the first time…I will be the only one…information as important as this…needs to remain safe…and as I am the only one with the knowledge, I can assure it remains safe until it is no longer applicable. Sorry old chap." finished Dumbledore as he obliviated the last person with the knowledge of the second prophecy.

Harry and Neville just stood completely dazed, Harry had guessed that the Headmaster would protect the knowledge of the prophecy, but obliviating his fellow peers and close friends, Harry would have never guessed that he was capable of that, but he was beginning to figure out that there was a lot that he didn't know about the Headmaster.

Harry watched as Albus finished with his manipulations and left the room. It only took a few minutes for everyone to snap out of it as they all looked to each other completely confused. As Lily and James began to discuss why they were all here for they couldn't remember why, Alice stood up from the table and excused herself for a minute with Frank leaving seconds afterwards, following his wife. Neville and Harry knew something was up and immediately went after them.

Leaving the room, Neville noticed Frank and Alice just entered another room just down the hall. Running towards the door, Neville walked right through it with Harry right behind him. Once Harry entered the room, he looked over near the window ceil where he found Frank and Alice sitting closely together talking, with Neville sitting cross legged right at their legs. Harry walked over just as Alice began to speak.

Neville leaned in to whisper to Harry that Frank had just asked Alice what had happened, he somehow knew that they had been obliviated . Both boys turned to Alice to hear her explanation. Alice was clutching her necklace tightly while she began to talk, "It was the Headmaster Frank, I don't know what his motives are, but if it wasn't for our family heirloom, who knows how far he would have gotten… we have to do something." finished Alice as she was beginning to panic.

" I wish I could help you my love, but I had no protection on, so I have no idea what you are talking about, but as I said before, I trust you completely, if you say the Headmaster has obliviated me, then he has, what we have to do is…." But Frank was interrupted by a flashing blue light that was pulsating from Alice's necklace. Both Alice and Franks expressions looked panicked. It was Frank that declared what she must do…and do quickly.

"It's wearing off, the Headmaster is awfully powerful, I don't think the protection charms on that necklace is strong enough to stop the Headmaster." As Alice looked to Frank with even more concern, Frank Continued. "You have to pull out the memory before the charms on the necklace completely fade away, taking with it, the memory. Alice immediately withdrew her wand while Frank conjured a glass vial to store the memory.

Just before Alice removed the memory she stated out loud, "Neville…..Harry….if you are viewing this memory, and Heaven help us I hope you never have to….but if you are and you are searching for answers…I suggest you start with your family roots….and hopefully I am still around to guide you through what's to come….but if I am not…remember that your Father and I love you very much…and you will find a clue to what you seek hidden within the yellow and the pink." Alice smiled as she placed the tip of her wand to her temple, just as her wand was making contact, Harry and Neville ejected out of the pensieve with force and both stood still gasping air, taking in everything they just learned.

Harry looked to Neville who seemed to be lost in thought, Harry wasn't sure what to make of all this new information, deciding to break the awkwardness, Harry said, "Do you have any idea what that clue means, a clue to what you seek, is hidden within the yellow and the pink.?" asked Harry.

"That's just what I was thinking about, the first thing that came into my mind is….but that can't be…. it's so silly, it must be something else." said Neville as he let out some frustration.

"No Neville, you must learn to always trust your instincts, especially your first gut reaction, it's saved my ass too many times to count. What was it that you were first thinking about?" Harry asked

"Well….it's just…when I visit my parents….my mom always gives me her used bubblegum wrappers….but I don't know….it's just.." But Neville was interrupted.

"What color are those bubblegum wrappers Nev?" asked Harry

"Yellow and pink" said Neville confidently before remembering something and bolting from the room. Harry looked on in silence for a second before running after Neville yelling out to him to slow down. Finally catching up to Neville as he re-entered his parents office, he confidently walked up to the desk and placed his hand on the top, waiting for Harry to catch on, which he did. Once the magic drawers revealed themselves again, Neville riffled through the paperwork, looking for something specific as Harry just looked on.

"I got it!" said Neville excitedly as he waved around some parchment as he walked over to a seat and sat down. Harry walked over and sat next to him as he asked, " and what is it exactly that you have found Nev?"

" This, it's a listing off all the Longbottom properties and holdings, look at the business the Longbottom family owns, the fourth one down on the right." said Neville as he handed Harry the parchment. As Harry looked at what it said, his smile grew before he looked away from the parchment and onto a smiling Neville as he said, "Well I think we will have to take a little trip tomorrow, to one of the businesses you own, Chewies Bubblegum Factory."


	11. Chapter 11 A New Neville

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long to get this chapter out, I have been dealing with a lot at work these past few weeks and with the Holidays, I just didn't have the time to devote to this story, but I should be back on track now and hope you enjoy this Chapter. Happy Holidays Everyone!!

Chapter 11 -- The New Neville

The next morning, Neville woke up strangely well rested, considering he only slept a few hours, he felt good. After getting cleaned and dressed, he walked down to eat breakfast. What he witnessed as he entered the room was something Neville had never seen in all his years living at Longbottom Manor. Sitting at the table eating breakfast was Harry surrounded by at least twenty House Elf's, Dobby included.

Harry, who just noticed Neville enter the room, turned towards him and said, " Morning Nev, what you want for breakfast, Winky here is doing special orders today, so whatever you want, what's it gonna be?" Harry finished as Neville just stood there slightly dazed.

The House Elf's began to fidget in their seats as the silence began to grow until a House Elf stood up and spoke.

"I am sorry my Lordship but we mustn't be taking up any more of your valuable time, truly the honor was mine and I look forward to our next discussion. Lord Potter-Black, Lord Longbottom." and with a loud crack, twenty three House Elf's disappeared, leaving two House Elf's and one very confused looking Harry.

"Neville, what's wrong Mate? Take a load off, are you feeling okay?" asked Harry with concern in his voice as he rose up and walked over towards his friend. Neville slowly took a seat as he was trying to gather his thoughts just as Harry made his way over to him taking a seat right next to him. Harry waited a few seconds for Neville to get himself together before prompting him. "So what's wrong Neville, you thinking about what might be waiting for us later today at the bubblegum factory?"

Neville was about to speak when he stopped hesitantly and took a shy glance over at Dobby and Winky who were sitting at the table eating breakfast still. Harry noticed Neville's discomfort about addressing whatever was bothering him in front of the House Elfs. "Dobby, Winky, can you two give Neville and me a few minutes to talk in private, I promise it wont take long and you can return to your breakfast soon, I would greatly appreciate it." Harry asked as the two House Elf's popped up out of their seats immediately. Dobby simply smiled as he disappeared silently, but Winky asked if she could bring Neville back some breakfast upon her return. Neville's shy nod was all that Winky needed as she too disappeared silently leaving Neville and Harry alone.

It took Neville a few seconds before he looked over at Harry and began to speak very quietly. "Harry…. Who were all those House Elf's and why were you eating breakfast with them?"

"What do you mean Nev, those were your House Elf's….don't tell me you didn't know that? Is that why you were so startled when you came in?" asked Harry. Neville looked even more shocked then before. " All of those House Elf's were….mine?" said Neville looking very disturbed and down right embarrassed that he didn't know a single one of them.

"Yes Neville….well yours and your Grandmother's, they are the Longbottom House Elf's, some of which have been working here at Longbottom Manor for decades." finished Harry as he was trying to disguise his anger at the thought of some purebloods like Neville that took for granted all that House Elf's do for them without even the simple decency of recognition. Harry would bet all the gold in his vaults that Neville probably didn't even know two of their names and if he did, he knew that Neville couldn't pick them out of a crowd.

Neville looked down at the table, he couldn't look Harry in the eyes. He knew that Harry was upset, he could tell by how his tone had changed, and really he couldn't blame him, he was also upset, upset at himself. Why hadn't he even thought about it before, al those times he had asked for assistance, never thinking twice about who was serving him, not even thanking them. As Neville finally looked up, he met Harry's gaze and without expressing it in words, Harry understood.

"It's alright Nev, it's how you were raised, most purebloods never think about those who serve them, it's just expected. I would love to see what they would do if one day all the House Elf's in England just stood up and left, they wouldn't know what to do, how to cook, half of wizarding England would starve to death." Harry finished as he laughed out loud at the thought of that and Neville slowly joined in.

"Your right Harry, but it's still no excuse, it's not like I'm four years old anymore, I should be more aware, I'm sorry." Neville finished as he looked over at Harry.

"Don't be sorry Nev, just take the time to acknowledge all that they do for you and your family. It also wouldn't hurt to talk to them with normal conversation instead of just barking orders around, you never know, one day one of your House Elf's could save your life, mine certainly did." Harry finished with a huge smile.

"Your right Harry, and I promise things will be different from know on." Neville smiled as Harry nodded. "You take House Elf welfare to another level, Hermione would be proud." Neville finished as Harry's smile slowly faded at the mention of Hermione's name, something that did not go unnoticed by Neville.

"Harry can ask you something?" as Harry just nodded, Neville continued. "About Hermione and Ron, I understand about how you feel that they betrayed you but are you sure, I mean it could be all a misunderstanding or worse, another manipulation from our favorite Headmaster."

"I know, you might be right, I didn't have enough time to ask Albus about how he manipulated Ron and Hermione, or even if he had. All I got out of him before he collapsed was how he Manipulated you." Harry finished as he called for Dobby and Winky to return to help change the subject. Winky sat down a plate full of food in front of Neville and the two House Elf's returned to their plates of food.

Neville looked up towards Winky and said, "Thank you Winky for the breakfast, I was starting to get really hungry and I appreciate you taking the time to cook for me, you really didn't have to."

Harry simply smiled as Winky responded, "Lord Longbottom, there is no need to thank me, I love to cook, and breakfast is my specialty, at least that's what my Master tells me."

"Winky, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry, not Master, and you are incorrect, Neville does need to thank you for your generosity, and so does anyone else that you cook for, and if they don't, then I don't want you cooking for them again, is that clear?" Harry asked as Winky bashfully nodded that she understood. Winky looked over to Dobby who shared a glance with her as they both smiled. Without saying a word, they both understood what the other was thinking, Their master was constantly breaking barriers, who knew where this would lead to, maybe an entire generation who respected House Elf's and maybe even granted them privileges that humans had, but that was just crazy thinking, wasn't it?

As Neville began to dig into his breakfast, he murmured that this was excellent breakfast, Harry didn't lie when he said that Winky's specialty was breakfast. After wolfing down the breakfast and thanking Winky again, Neville went up to his to gather a few things leaving Harry alone with Winky and Dobby.

"Dobby, can you return to Harrington Palace and bring me one of the unused cell phones, I would like Neville to have one, have you heard from Jennifer or Krista today?" asked Harry as Dobby shook his head no before Winky spoke up.

"I returned them to their homes late last night, they asked me to have you call them later after you return home from your errand with Lord Longbottom." said Winky as Dobby disappeared only to return moments later with a brand new cell phone still in the box.

Taking the box from Dobby, Harry opened the phone and did his best to set Neville's up. He still wasn't completely confident about working the phone, that was Krista's specialty, but he knew enough to activate Neville's and get his number. Pulling out his own cell phone from his pocket, Harry turned the power on and started to store Neville's new number in his memory just as his phone began to vibrate. Clearing the screen, he noticed that he had several missed calls and a few new voicemails. Trying to remember what the girls had taught him, he finally figured it out and listened to his messages. He thought to himself how cool these cell phone things were as he listened to Krista and Jennifer worrying over where he was.

Neville walked in just as Harry finished with his messages and he called Nev over to him.

"Here Nev, I got you a little gift, this is a cell phone, do you know what they are?" asked Harry as Neville took the phone from Harry as he replied. "I do, but I am not sure how they operate." said Neville a little confusedly. After several minutes of detailed explaining, Neville felt confident about working the phone, mostly. After storing Harry's phone number, Harry had him store Krista and Jennifer's as well. Neville was a little reluctant to, seeing how he hasn't even met them yet, but Harry assured him that he would and in case of an emergency, they could help out or help find Harry.

After stowing away their cell phones Harry asked if he could check Neville's magical core to see how strong he had grown over night since the binding was lifted on his magical core. Neville agreed and Harry pulled his wand and closed his eye's concentrating on Neville's magical aura. Opening his eyes, Harry noticed that the binding was slightly still there but it was nowhere as strong as it was yesterday when he attempted to remove it. Focusing his power of will magic, Harry attempted to remove it completely, closing his eyes, he felt a rush of wind circle him and Neville. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the blinding gold light that encircled them. After several long minutes, Harry had given all he could, for now anyhow as he lowered his wand.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes to a vividly smiling Neville who was staring at his own hands as if this was the first time he had ever seen them. "Harry, Mate….I don't know how I could ever thank you….I feel amazing….for the first time in my life I feel like a real wizard….I can feel the magic within me …..it feels……amazing!!" Harry simply smiled as he was slightly exhausted as Dobby entered the room and rushed over to Harry's side.

"Master…are you okay, your magical core is very low." asked Dobby in a very concerned tone. Harry just smiled at Dobby as he explained. "I'm fine Dobby, I just exhausted myself trying to unbind Neville's magical core." At hearing the concern of Dobby, Neville realized that he was focused on how amazing he felt, that he barely registered how bad Harry was feeling at his expense. Walking over to get closer to Harry to see if there was anything he could do but he never made it very close as Dobby stepped in front of Harry protectively, guarding Harry from any opposing danger.

Neville took one at Dobby standing in front of Harry and he knew that he was not to be tested, stopping in his tracks and slowly retreating with both his hands in the air to signify that he meant no harm. Neville was starting to get scared before Harry told Dobby to relax, that Neville was a friend and meant no harm, but Dobby would not budge from his stance in front of Harry.

"Neville, it's okay….can you give Dobby and I a couple of minutes in private, I will meet you in the library okay?" As Neville nodded as he slowly backed out of the room and disappeared down the hallway as Dobby shut the door and sealed it to prevent anyone from entering before turning around and looking bashfully at Harry.

"Dobby, really I am fine….there is no need to attack Neville or seal the room off …if you could just get me some pepper up potion, I will back to normal in no time." Harry finished with a smile as he tried to get up before falling back down into his seat.

"No….you don't understand….in your weakened condition…..someone could take advantage of you…..I am not letting you leave this room until you have recuperated." finished Dobby with a fierce look of determination on his face. The only thing Dobby was thinking of was how he could get Harry back his strength…in fact it was all that Dobby wanted at this moment. As Harry attempted to get to his feet again, Dobby rushed over to help him up, and when they made contact with each other, a bright gold light erupted from where they were connected as a swirl of wind circled the two of them like a mini tornado.

As the tornado of bright gold light started to fade, lasting only a couple of seconds, when it vanished, Harry and Dobby were left in an awkward silence until Harry realized that he felt stronger, much stronger in fact. Looking towards Dobby, Harry asked, "Dobby, how do you feel? Do you feel weaker or magically drained even the slightest bit?" Dobby took a second to gage his magical strength before shaking his head that he didn't, if anything, Dobby felt stronger then before the mini gold tornado encircled them.

"I don't know what just happened Dobby, but I feel remarkably stronger, better then I have felt in a long time, and if you are feeling stronger as well, then something is definitely going on between us. I know I mentioned that researching this bond between us was on my to do list, but I think it just jumped to the top of the list." Harry finished as Dobby simply nodded that he understood.

Harry walked over to the door and paused waiting for Dobby to unseal it, then he made his way to the library to find Neville and apologize on behalf of Dobby for his protectiveness. Entering the library, Harry had a small shock as the vision of Neville talking casually to his mother, Lily Potter, startled him. He felt he was never going to get used to seeing her moving and talking as if she was still around. The thought left him with a searing pain in his chest.

Neville, who just noticed Harry walk in, jumped up to attention as Dobby was right on Harry's heal. "Harry, I am truly sorry, if I would have known how much helping me would hurt you, I would have never asked you to do that." But before Neville could get any further, Harry raised his hand to silence him as he began to speak.

"Neville, please stop apologizing, I knew it would tire me out, but that's all, normally all it would take is a little time, a couple of hours maybe, to regain my strength, a small price to pay to completely unbind your magical core, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would but wait, Normally? Are you feeling better now?" as Harry shook his head that he was feeling fine to Neville's questioning looks, Neville understood that Harry would explain later. Neville was going to say something again before Dobby stepped around Harry and addressed the Longbottom heir. "Lord Longbottom, I am fiercely sorry for threatening you, I sincerely apologize for my behavior but I wish for you to know that I will not hesitate to do so again if I feel my Master is being in danger."

Neville simply smirked as he would expect no less from Harry's House Elf. From what little he knew of Dobby, the one thing he knew for sure, was that no one and he meant no one, would get away with bad mouthing or threatening Harry Potter in his presence. He laughed internally at the thought of Dobby hexing the Queen of England herself if she were to say something hurtful in regards to Harry. Neville was beginning to see a pattern in regards to one Harry Potter. Everyone who got the chance to meet and become friends with Harry, whether they were House Elf's, Goblins, Wizards, or Animals, it didn't matter, they would choose to give their life to protect him and Neville was starting to become another one to throw his name in to that hat as well.

Harry who was beaming proudly at Dobby, was brought out of his musings by his mother as her voice floated in the air, snapping him back to reality. "Harry, as I was mentioning to Neville before you came in, Chewies Bubblegum Factory was Alice's favorite of the business' that she and Frank had owned. If Alice were to hide something important, it stands to reason that it would likely be there. But few really knew how much she loved that place. The workers at that factory were way more then just employees, they were like family, I don't know if it's like that anymore?" Lily said as she pondered what the factory was like now, years later.

Harry looked over to Neville and noticed the far away look he had on his face. " Nev are you ready for this, you know, we could do this at another time, were not even sure if we are going to find anything there?" Harry let the question linger before Neville seemed to snap out of it and replied to Harry.

" No, I will be okay, I want to do this, I have a feeling that the answers we seek are somehow connected to that Factory, especially after hearing your Mother talk about how much my Mother cared for that place. It's just too many coincidences for us not to find something there." as Harry nodded that he kind of agreed, all the clues were in someway pointing to that factory. Harry was hoping they find something there, because if they didn't, he wasn't sure where to go from there.

After Neville handed over the address to the Factory that he received from his parents financial records, he still wasn't sure how to get there. Harry figured the best way to get there was Dobby anyhow, Harry handed over the parchment to Dobby, after he scanned it for a few seconds, he nodded as he stowed away the parchment. Harry assumed that he knew how to get there, as he turned to look at Neville. "All right, are you ready to go?" Harry let the question linger before turning to Dobby, "Dobby once we arrive, I want you to stay with us, I'm not sure what to expect and it would be better to have your magical power for back up, but I want you to be invisible, can you handle that?" Harry smiled as Dobby beamed up at him as he nodded that he understood.

Harry made one last check that he had everything he needed and then looked towards Neville, who took one deep breath, then exhaled as he nodded that he too was ready. Both boys looked over to Dobby who stepped between the two boys, just as Dobby was raising his hand, Harry heard Lily say "good luck boys, be careful." as Dobby snapped his fingers as the trio disappeared.

Looking around as they arrived, Harry realized they were in a back alley of what looked like a row of huge buildings. Looking towards Dobby as Neville started to investigate further down the alley. "Harry, Chewies is the last building on the left, just over there." Dobby finished as he pointed to the building just down the alley. Neville took the lead and Harry followed with Dobby on his heal. As they reached the double wide glass doors, Harry turned to tell Dobby that it was time to go incognito, but he was already gone. "Don't worry Master, I will be by your side the entire time, if you need me, just call out." Said an invisible Dobby as Harry smirked. Harry pulled open the door and followed Neville over to the countertop.

Looking around, Harry noticed that the building seemed to be split right down the middle, with small cubicle like offices on the right side, and huge machinery spread out all over the place down the left side. Harry assumed that the machinery was producing and packaging the bubblegum, and that the offices were staffed with people marketing and selling the product. The front office that they were in right now had an overhead view of the entire Factory floor. As they were waiting for the secretary to return, Neville pointed out that at the end of the Factory, there was two double doors that he guessed lead to Merlin only knows where.

Harry turned behind him and whispered, "Dobby, head down to the far end of the factory and investigate what is behind those double doors. Don't worry about us, but make it quick, and don't touch anything, just take a quick look around and see how many people are back there." Dobby replied, "Yes Master" just as the secretary returned with a rather large man in a dark grey business suit. He must have weighed at least three hundred pounds Harry thought to himself as Neville took the lead.

"What can I help you young gentleman with? My names Calvin Bixby, I am the Head Honcho so to speak at this Factory, let me guess, you gentleman heard about our amazing bubblegum and want to sell it in your stores. Well let me tell you, we don't just let anyone sell our amazing product, why should I allow you boys to sell Chewies Bubblegum?" The rather large man finished with a questioning look.

Neville just smiled as he looked over to Harry who simply shrugged as if to say, your call mate. Neville wasn't sure how he should proceed, he was thinking of going along with the story that was already laid out for them as shop owners but that wouldn't get them to fully investigate the place the way they wanted. Making up his mind, Neville threw himself fully into it as Harry smirked at his one time shy friend, Hogwarts look out, here comes Neville Longbottom Harry Thought.

"So Let me get this straight, you don't sell your product to everyone that wants to sell it, can I ask you why that is, because to me, that sounds like bad business." Neville finished confidently. Mister Bixby was taken back by Neville's comment, so much in fact that he backed up a few steps as he began sputtering incoherently for several seconds to the snickers of not only Harry but his own secretary as well.

After composing himself enough to get his words out so they were at least understandable, Mister Bixby's face started to get redder and redder, so much so that Harry was having Vernon Dursley flashbacks. Harry decided to help the big guy out a little by jumping in here and clarifying a little bit. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, Mister Bixby, I would like to introduce you to Lord Longbottom, does that name ring a bell to you?" Harry asked as the Secretary gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Mister Bixby calmed down visibly as well as taking a few more steps back in silent shock.

Harry smirked at the scene that played out in front of him. The Chewies Employees were completely flustered and Neville was confidently smirking at the Head Honcho as Mister Bixby put it. Gathering his thoughts, Mister Bixby finally found his voice, "Mister…Lord Longbottom…my apologizes….I….well….we were never informed….I mean.." but thankfully Neville rescued the bumbling idiot from putting his foot further into his mouth.

"Relax Mister Bixby, I am not here to drill you or to make your life miserable, at least not today that is. Today I am only here to tour this factory with my associate here. I am not sure how long we will stay today, but after we are shown the Factory floor, offices, and employees, my partner and I will discuss the futures of the staff at this factory, that is if you still have one." Neville finished completely stone faced. Harry had to hand it to him, he played the part perfectly, so much in fact that Harry was starting to fear for the poor guys health for it looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Of course Lord Longbottom, please follow me and I will show you the factory floor." said Mister Bixby as he lead the way out of the lobby entrance and down the spiraling staircase that opened up to the main floor below. As they reached the bottom, Neville and Harry noticed the Secretary take off towards the offices, no doubt warning all the employees of their surprised guest. After watching her disappear around the corner, Neville turned to Mister Bixby and informed him that his partner, ( Harry ) was going to mingle around and check things out on his own. Bixby simply nodded that he understood as he walked a little further giving Harry and Neville a quick moment to discuss their plan.

"Make your way to the back and check things out as best you can, I will have Bixby take me back there in fifteen minutes exactly." said Neville as Harry nodded. "Scan the entire place and everyone you meet along the way very carefully, later we can re-examine it in detail in my pensive, ohh and by the way, be careful and if you feel like your in danger, call for Dobby, okay?" replied Harry and Neville nodded as he smiled, catching up to Bixby as he thought to himself, " reviewing in the pensive, what a brilliant idea, I guess that's why he is the Chosen One."

Harry went to the right, along the long hallway that had various cubicles of offices that spread out everywhere. Not stopping and talking to anyone as he tried to get to the private offices as fast as he could, after all, he only had fifteen minutes to investigate before Neville returned. As he made his way down the hallway, Harry noticed the frantic and rushed faces that were watching him pass with fear in their eyes. Finally making it to the rear of the factory, Harry took one look around before opening the door and walking through.

After closing the door behind him, Harry started to stealthily walk forward before realizing that he actually had permission to check the place out. Shaking his head at his stupidity, Harry took another step forward before Dobby appeared right in front of him.

"Harry, I have checked in every room back here and I have located your Godmother's personal office, and it is just like the portrait of your Mother said it would be, completely sealed off, even I could not get through that sealed door. I think your Mother was correct, Only Neville can open that door." Finished Dobby as Harry nodded before he walked a little further and checked out the offices that he could with Dobby explaining what he found. They explored what looked to be Mister Bixby's office and several other offices, not finding anything of importance. Glancing down at his watch, Harry had about three minutes left before Neville brought Bixby back here. Harry told Dobby to hang out by the sealed door and wait for him and Neville to return before heading back towards the way he entered and exiting the private offices.

Lingering by the offices near the rear of the factory, Harry waited for Neville to show. Looking down at his watch, Harry smirked when the time was up and Harry looked up and saw Mister Bixby with Neville right on his heals.

"Well like I said Lord Longbottom, this is where your office and my office is located, as well as the other Managers the only thing is…." Mister Bixby got rather nervous about this like he wanted to say something but didn't want to sound crazy. Harry picked up on what it could be right away and for the second time decided to save this guy the stress.

"Let me guess, the door has sealed itself and no one has ever been able to open it, no matter what they tried." Harry suggested with a small smirk. Mister Bixby was slightly shocked but nodded his head that Harry was correct. Neville picked up on it right away and realized that this must be his Mother's private office that Lily was talking about.

"Not to worry Mister Bixby, that is an old family secret to keep those private business matters….private so to speak. This is partly the reason for my visit today, the other part is to evaluate your teams performance as well as their productivity. I want you to return to the general offices and gather your team in the main conference room you showed me earlier in lets say twenty minutes, that will give my associate and I enough time to share information and come to a decision." Finished Neville sternly as Mister Bixby nodded and vacated the private offices to gather his team.

"Bloody brilliant Nev! I'm telling you….you have been in rare form today" said a slightly chuckling Harry before continuing, "you know what the funny thing is? You actually are the big hancho, Mister big time Lord Longbottom!!" Harry teased.

"Shut it Harry" said a slightly smirking Neville as he made his way over to the sealed door just as Dobby made himself seen. "So ummm what is it that I'm supposed to do to open this door?" asked Neville

"Lord Longbottom, just place your hand on the door knob and wait for the door to open itself, that's all it should take to unseal the door." said Dobby as Neville complied.

Suddenly the door glowed slight gold before several clicking noises were heard and the door swung open slowly. Harry, Neville and Dobby walked in and closed the door right away. The office was rather large as Harry and Dobby slowly walked around looking here and there. Harry wanted to give Neville some time to be first to explore as much as he could, if this was his Mother's personal office, he would want to be the first one to so as well. Unfortunately they were on a short timeline.

After Neville did an initial sweep of the office, Harry and Dobby joined in and ransacked the office without making too much of a mess. After about fifteen minutes of serious searching, they come up with nothing. They even tried placing their hands together on every object in the office, still turned up empty. Both boys were seriously disappointed, Harry was sure this was where it would be, with the way the room was sealed and everything. Neville walked around and leaned against the desk next to Harry.

" I don't know Harry, I really thought that the prophecy was going to be hidden here. But it looks like we were wrong." said Neville dejectedly.

"No Neville, I refuse to believe that, I think it's here, but maybe hiding it away in her personal office would be to obvious. I have a gut feeling that the answer we seek, is in this factory somewhere." said Harry assuredly.

"Yeah…maybe your right…about her office being too obvious of a hiding spot but what are we to do, go around placing both of our hands on everything in this factory?"

"Well, that's one option" said Harry as Neville chuckled before he continued. "No actually I think the best thing to do, is go back out there and reassure everyone that their jobs are safe for the time being and that we will be around over the next couple of months with some slight business changes we will be implementing. Then after we review everything from today in the pensive, we can return and explore the factory, section by section."

Neville nodded before saying, "I think that's as good a plan as any Harry, well no sense making those poor employees wait any longer, lets get out there and shake things up a little." Harry nodded as he watched Neville stand and walk out the office, stopping just outside. As Harry and Dobby followed, Neville closed the door, as he did, that slight gold glow surrounded the door again as several clicks signaled the door resealed itself as the glow faded. Harry asked Dobby to stay with them and to check closely to every employee in the conference room, just in case. Dobby understood and went invisible again as Harry followed Neville to the meeting.


	12. Chapter 12 Not Your Ordinary Trunk

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 12 -- Not Your Ordinary Trunk

The wonderful aroma of bacon, sausages, and hash browns slowly seeped into Harry's dreams until he was blinking away the last seconds of sleep as he sat up and reached over to the night stand, snatching off his glasses and putting them on. Looking around to gather his bearings, Harry realized where he was, he was at Harrington Palace. Ohh how he was beginning to love this place, smirking to himself at the thought of loving Privet Drive, he made his way over to the breakfast table. Digging in, Harry pondered what he had in store for today. Neville was coming over to review their memories from the Factory in his Pensive and then Harry was going to show Neville his dueling room, first hand. A little smile came to his face at that thought, we will soon see how strong Neville's magical core has become since becoming unbidden.

As Harry finished an amazing breakfast, Winky appeared and cleared the table before speaking. "Morning Harry, how was your breakfast? Good I hope." asked Winky as she slightly blushed.

"It was amazing Winky, thank you. Neville is coming by in a little bit, we will be spending most of the day in the dueling room, if you could make some sandwiches' and Butterbeers for us to snack on at lunch time." declared Harry as he made his way over to his luxurious bathroom suite to get cleaned up.

"Of course Harry, just call out when you two are ready for them." Replied Winky as she silently disappeared. After a lovely half hour in the bathroom suite, Harry walked out and into his walk in closet/lounge area. Walking over towards his clothes, he was slightly in awe as to how much clothes he now owned. Finally picking out a sweet work out like suit that was extremely comfortable and easy to move in. He read the label, Adiddas, hmm he decided he liked Adiddas. As he was checking himself out in the full length mirror as Dobby silently popped in just behind him that slightly startled Harry, but he tried to hide it.

"Dobby, where did I get all these clothes?" Asked Harry as he motioned towards the stacks and racks of clothes that now filled his onetime empty closet.

"Winky has been ordering you a variety of styles, ever since we got your official measurements, I hope that is okay with you Harry?" asked Dobby as Harry just smiled back at him. Figuring he would give Harry some good news to distract him from all the clothes that he now owned, something that Dobby and Winky thought he desperately needed, Dobby smirked before continuing. " I do have some good news to tell you Master."

"Oh really, and what could be better then having all of this." asked Harry as he waved all around his closet, as he looked around he noticed all the shrunken packages that were at one time stacked around were not there anymore. Smiling as he just figured out what Dobby's good news was, Harry decided to have a little fun with his little friend.

"I hope your not thinking of my two new school trunks that you picked up this morning. Because to be honest with you, that sounds to me like a lot of work ahead of me. All the organizing of all those books into the library. Storing all those potion ingredients into the potions stores. Planting all those plants and seedlings into the Herbology room and setting up the infirmary. Like I said, work, work, work!" Finished Harry with a fake defeated look on his face as he watched Dobby's expression shyly out the corner of his eyes.

Dobby looked at the ground bashfully as he was trying to think of something else he could say that would cheer Harry up, but he couldn't think of anything. Harry watched while holding in his laughter until he couldn't any longer and he started busting up laughing out loud as Dobby looked on bewildered.

After the laughter passed, Harry said, "I'm sorry Dobby, that was just to good to pass, I was only playing. I am ecstatic that the Trunks are finished. So, how did they turn out, have you checked each compartment?"

Dobby visibly relaxed as he pulled out two small credit card like boxes and handed them over to Harry as he described how to open them. "Just place your thumb on the corner there, and say enlarge, you will then have five seconds to place it on a solid surface before it resizes." declared Dobby.

Harry did as he was instructed and set the two credit card size boxes on the ground and watched as the two trunks enlarged right before his very eyes. They were beautiful, exquisite black leather with gold bindings with a very ornate looking crest stitched in to the front of each trunk, upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was the Potter family crest. He had only seen pictures of it on his Gringotts documents but never like this, it was perfect.

Walking over to the first one he opened the lid and peered inside, it looked ordinary, just like any other trunk. Dobby walked over and showed Harry that just under the lip of the lid, were seven little black buttons. After telling Harry witch button did what, Harry pushed the first button and watched as the front part of the trunk opened right down the middle all the way down to the floor. Peering down he witnessed the little stairs and walked down inside it.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large black door with the Potter family crest in bright gold embroidery. Reaching for the handle to open the door, as his hand grabbed the door knob, it glowed bright gold for a second as a little clicking noise was heard before the door swung open revealing a huge potions lab.

Walking into the lab slowly, Harry took stock of the entire room. Once he cleared the door, it closed itself and Harry noticed something hanging on the wall where the opened door was blocking. Walking closer he realized this was the monitoring system that Mister Whitehead was referring too, it was absolutely brilliant. There was a little screen that showed what was going on outside the trunk, he could see Dobby still standing there, not sure if he should follow down into the trunk. Harry also realized he could hear what was being said outside as well, he wondered if Dobby could hear him, he called out "Dobby?"

Silently Dobby appeared right next to him inside the trunk, "Yes Harry, what is it?" Dobby replied.

"I was wondering if you could hear me outside of the trunk?" said Harry as Dobby was shaking his head that he could.

"Yes Master, I can hear you summon me from almost anywhere, even behind very protective warding." Dobby beamed with pride as he straightened himself up.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. I was referring to you actually hearing me speak out loud." Finished Harry as he motioned towards the little surveillance area near the front door. Dobby looked confused for a second before it finally dawned on him as to what Harry was asking.

"Oh, I understand…I am sorry Master" said Dobby as he made his way over to the little screen area before continuing. "Yes you can transmit audio to the outside of the trunk by pressing this button hear while talking, you must hold down the button until you have finished talking." Dobby declared while demonstrating.

After Dobby's little demonstration, Harry was extremely pleased with his purchases from Mister Whitehead, even though they cost him a small fortune, he was sure they were worth every Gallon. If all the compartments were like this one, he was going to get so much envy for having this trunk, let alone two of them. As he pondered that thought, he wondered what Hermione would say if she could see this trunk, and for that matter, what would Ron say? Those thoughts sent a small pang to his chest, he really did miss his two best friends, or at least his former best friends. But the way things were shaping out, it looked like He and Neville were fast becoming best friends. He smiled at that thought as he explored the potions lab further.

He noticed The counter tops were of the finest Marble as he ran his hands over the counter tops. He let out a small whistle as he realized he had enough space to brew up to twelve caldron's at one time in here. Mister Whitehead has definitely outdone himself. Looking towards the back of the room, Harry noticed several cabinets for storing different size caldron's and supplies.

This was one of the best potions lab he had ever seen, way better then anything Hogwarts had to offer. Just think about what I could brew in here privately without anyone disturbing me. Polly Juice, Felix Felicis, Healing potions, and just about anything he wanted. Of course he would have to learn how to make some of those more advanced potions, but having the ability to brew twelve different potions at once, and not having to sneak around the castle and hope no one came across his caldron hiding in Myrtle's Bathroom stall was bloody brilliant!

As he made his way to the door with Dobby right behind him, he noticed several small wrapped boxes stashed in the corner of the room. Dobby who seemed to understand Harry's question before he actually expressed it, said "Those are some of the supplies for this room that Winky and I have gathered already, we were not sure how you wanted to organize the rooms, so we left the packages in the corner of each room. We will of course gladly put those items away to your liking once you tell us what you want."

Harry smiled as they made there way to the door and Harry took a quick glance at the monitor that showed outside the trunk before opening the door and walking out to the hallway that lead to the stairs. "Dobby that is quite all right, I will take pleasure in organizing and storing away everything in each room, that way I will know where everything is. Although I would of course appreciate some help." Harry finished as he noticed Dobby's grin spread across his face.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry was about to make his way back up the stairs when he noticed on the wall right at the base, was the seven black buttons that were under the lid on the outside of the trunk. Turning to face Dobby with a smile, Harry pushed the second button and heard a faint click and as he looked down the hall, he noticed the door had changed. Where their once was the black door with the Potter crest etched in gold, now stood a green door with the same Potter crest etched in gold.

Harry quickly walked down the hallway and reached for the handle to the green door and opened it quickly. He felt so excited at exploring everyone of these amazing compartments, why hadn't he bought something like this years ago. He couldn't quite explain this feeling that was coming over him as he walked into the most amazing Herbology room he had ever entered. He was starting to understand what his other dorm mates were feeling on Christmas, that giddy feeling that was welling up in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face no matter how hard he tried, especially as he thought about what Neville would say when he had one of his very own of these immaculate trunks.

Walking around he noticed there were four small greenhouses, each had a temperature control just to the right of each door with the temperature number in bright gold numbers that floated above each greenhouse. Along the walls were equipment ranging from shovels to pots and everything in between.

Thinking things couldn't get much better then this, Harry pulled open the first greenhouse and walked in. The greenhouse was at least ten times larger on the inside as was on the outside. Staring at rows and rows of various plants all lined up beautifully, if all four of the greenhouses were as large as this one, Harry couldn't possibly think of what to do with all that space. "I will definitely need Neville to see this compartment right away." Suddenly Harry was thinking he had loads to do, lists of things he wanted to get done today. He didn't have the time to walk around this huge compartment and evaluate each greenhouse. Stepping out of GH1 what Harry dubbed would be what he was going to call each room, it was easier that way he thought as he left the compartment, closing the green door and walking down the hallway. Just as he reached the base of the stairs he glanced down at his watch as he took a step and froze, Dobby walking right into him as he stuttered his apologies, Harry was still staring at his watch.

"Dobby, we have been in this trunk for at least fifteen to twenty minutes, but my watch isn't moving, how long have we been in here?" Harry asked as Dobby smiled.

"You are correct Sir, time is different in here, every hour you are in the trunk is equal to one minute outside the trunk." said Dobby with a grin as he stared at Harry's expression change from that of bewilderment to that of childish little boy as he took the stairs at a run jumping out at the last stair landing square into his closet and screamed, "Yeah!"

Dobby just laughed as he popped from where he was watching Harry to inside his closet near the exit door where he continued to watch his Master dance around like a little girl before he froze again and looked right at him with a confused look he asked.

"Dobby, why do these trunks have a time delay function like this, I mean it's ruddy brilliant, don't get me wrong, but this is a very expensive option. And come to think of it, that Herbology Room was rather extensive, and the Potions lab was bigger then I requested as well?" Looking much more stern, he asked again to Dobby, "Dobby, why is this trunk better then I requested and worse yet paid for? WAIT A MINUTE! THE POTTER CREST!"

" I didn't even think about before, How Dobby? What happened?" Harry was beginning to panic a little bit, his cover was blown and now he was thinking of how the compartments could be monitored or spelled against, his mind was going a hundred miles an hour as he paced around his closet. Suddenly, a small red light appeared out of seemingly nowhere and started flashing as a small siren went off that sounded like Uncle Vernon's car alarm. Suddenly a side panel in the wall opened and a huge TV screen was showing an intersection of Privet Drive and Spinner Street. Covering his ears he looked to Dobby who had huge bug eyes and was slightly dazed.

"Dobby, please shut off that noise" Harry hollered above the siren as Dobby rushed to the TV Screen and hit a small button and the flashing light and siren disappeared. He turned to face Harry with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Master, I hadn't had time to show you the monitoring system I set up with the help of Whiplock at Gringotts." Dobby said as he motioned towards the monitors. Harry looked closer as he noticed two people standing just off the side of Spinner street wearing dark colored robes that were pulled up over their faces. One of the two, pulled a wand and cast something, he touched the other and then himself as the two slowly fizzled out of sight, "Disillusionment Charm this is interesting." Harry thought.

"That's quite all right Dobby, I understand. Everything seems so mixed up right now, so much for that boring summer huh?" Harry finished as he turned and walked over to the lounge area and took a seat, keeping his eye on the huge screen that changed to inferred and showed the two intruders in a shimmering orange color as they crossed the street onto Privet Drive but the opposite side of where Number 4 is.

The small monitors showed different areas all surrounding Number 4 and the largest screen showed the perpetrators as they walked and it switched automatically to the camera angle that best viewed the unwanted guests. Harry turned to Dobby and said, "please explain the trunk thing to me Dobby?"

Dobby who slightly fidgeted, looking extremely nervous before he silently popped away, leaving a bewildered Harry sitting there until moments later He silently reappeared holding a small brown package.

"Here Master, this is from Mister Whitehead and should explain everything." Dobby declared as Harry took the package and set it on the seat next to him as he refocused on the monitors that were tracking his guests.

"How does this system work Dobby, please explain it to me." Harry asked as he begun to get curious as to his options that were available to him.

"Of course, Master, well First off, it monitors any magical disturbance in a four block range surrounding Privet Drive on all four sides. Getting extremely detailed all down Privet Drive itself. The wards surrounding Number 4 are extensive. The closest anyone can Apparate nearest here is that intersection at Spinner street. Only Albus and you can actually Apparate on Privet Drive itself, that's why it is important to monitor the surrounding neighborhood. There are also timed and trigger wards placed all down Privet Drive as well as all over your front and back yard."

"Timed and trigger wards?" asked Harry a little perplexed.

"Yes, those are specialty wards that only activate when a certain phrase is uttered or a specific action sets it off." puling out a small remote from the side of the largest screen, Dobby handed it over to Harry as he continued explaining.

" This remote will control most of those, the directions and locations of each is located on the back, you can also press this button here called grid and it will materialize in front of you, it's quite impressive. I think it was Whiplock's way of apologizing for the Gringotts disaster." said Dobby as Harry pressed the Grid button in amazement as the Hologram visualized in front of him with cretin trip wards and security functions, all in all it was bloody brilliant!!

"Wow Dobby, you are correct, this is amazing, do you have any idea how many Death Eaters I could capture if they tried and attack on Privet Drive with this." Harry started laughing hysterically at the thought of him single handedly turning in over a hundred Death Eaters without even leaving his closet.

After several minutes of vivacious laughter, Harry settled down and leaned back and put his feet up as he asked Winky for some chilled pumpkin juice out loud and it silently appeared on the little coffee table without him even seeing Winky, He shouted out, "Thank You Winky!" as he focused again on the monitors as Dobby came over and sat next to him. As Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice, he instantly spit it out as he noticed the monitor change to show a slightly awkward Neville appear just off Privet Drive as he looked around he straightened himself out and began his short walk up Privet Drive.

"Oh No, Neville!!," Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and pulled it over himself as he pulled his wand he yelled out, "Dobby take me directly behind Neville but do not make yourself be seen."

Dobby replied, "Yes Master" and with a snap it was done. Harry appeared jut like he hoped, right behind Neville. He quietly whispered, "Hey Nev, don't panic, it's Harry, there are unknown wizards monitoring my house, I'm here to guide you in to my place safely, I don't know their intentions. Whistle if you understand." Harry asked as he heard Neville whistle, Harry grabbed his side and rushed him around to the back of Number 4 and into the house very quickly. They made it up to his room as Dobby sealed it off and Harry made a bee line to his closet with Neville slowly on his heals as he looked around Harry's room. Once Harry sat down and looked over at Nev, he noticed Neville looked slightly upset.

"What's wrong Nev? I'm sorry if I scared you or what not but I justed wanted you to make it safely." Harry reassured him

"Ohh it's not that, I guess I was kinda hoping you would have some gorgeous girls in here so I could finally meet them. Neville declared as Harry started laughing again.

"Don't worry Nev, you will get the chance, I promise you, in fact Jennifer has been asking about you." As Neville looked on completely surprised by that, Harry continued, "You know, the Longbottom family is very well known in the wizarding community, I wouldn't be surprised if you were Wizards Weakley Bachelor of the week, well….maybe number two, after me of course." Harry finished as he puffed out his chest before both boys busted up laughing.

After calming down, Neville looked at the amazing surveillance system as he let out a low whistle. "Some set up here Harry, quite amazing actually. This is way better then my Gran's" Neville finished as Harry zoomed in on the two unwanted guests as he played with his remote until he had audio to their conversation.

"That was Neville, I'm sure of it! What is he doing here?" said the first visitor before the second one spoke.

"I don't know, but we have our orders, were to stand guard an keep track of all visitors and follow Harry if he leaves the house."

Harry looked over to Neville as they both had the same idea, "I know those voices, that's Ron and Hermione!" Harry said as Neville just nodded his head that he agreed.

"What orders could they be talking about? Surely not Dumbledore's, I mean, after all, he is still in the private ward in St. Mungos." finished Neville as Harry pondered who they could be taking orders from.

"Well I suppose they could be working for the Order, but without telling me? This is just what I was talking about Nev, how long have they been spying on me? I wonder if they have done this every summer since I started at Hogwarts?"

Neville simply shrugged as he chose his next words carefully, he knew this was bothering Harry more then he was letting on. The one thing Harry and Neville had in common, was their hatred at being betrayed, and that's what Harry felt this was, a betrayal.

"I don't know Harry but you have my word, that I would never betray you, even under torture, I would gladly give my life before ever committing such a crime." Neville finished with a deadly resolve.

Harry paused to look Neville in the eye before a little grin came across his face. "Thanks Nev, that means more to me then you know. I also pledge to never betray you and I will do my very best to ensure your safety in the fields of battle. After all, what would winning the war be like if I didn't have my blood brother with me to celebrate?" Harry asked with a little smile as Neville looked at him before smiling as well. The two met with a firm handshake as Harry sat back down, almost sitting on the small brown package. Setting the package on his lap he almost forgot about it. Neville turned his attention to the TV Screen as Harry opened the package noticing what looked like a small bracelet and a note. Picking up the note he began to read.

_Dear Mister Potter_

_Please forgive me for being so forward, but when my wife and I began finishing your order, we began setting the security wards to match your DNA, it was at that moment we realized that Lord Harrington was actually Lord Potter. Please relax, first off, your secret is completely safe with us, in fact we have made a trunk for your Father years ago. My wife and I understand and appreciate the long and hard path that lies in front of you and we understand the need for having such a trunk, it is with this thought in mind that we took it upon ourselves as the finest trunk makers in all of England, to make our finest pair of trunks we have ever created. _

_For we could think of no other in such a need or as worthy of one other then yourself Mister Potter. I hope you appreciate the changes and additions we have contributed to your trunks. I would list them all here, but alas I would run out of ink. But let me explain some of the finer additions, I will of course let you discover the others as you explore your new trunks. First, there is a very unique time delay function on both of your trunks. This is one of my favorite functions for as you will soon discover, you can quite easily spend hours and hours inside your trunk, this of course would make that time more like minutes and minutes. Quite handy when you need that little extra time to get your homework done or extra dueling practice or even a little break in your lovely Jacuzzi._

Harry thought "Jacuzzi? I will definitely need to explore those trunks a little better." before he continued reading.

_Secondly, we expanded each room to as large as we could possibly construct. We figured this would be a great advantage for you when you are in need of creating a mass storage of supplies and essentials that will be needed along the path to your quest. Third, the security features we included in both your trunks are nothing short of miraculous. The security system, complete with monitoring and warding was the combined work of over eight professionals, the best of the best in security warding in the entire wizarding world. _

_Rest assured I would pledge my life for any one of the eight, an when told of who the trunk was for, all agreed to do such amazing work, rearranging their busy schedules to work simultaneously on your trunk, all free of charge. Make no mistake Mister Potter, you are not alone and we are proud to say that when push comes to shove, we did our part to make sure our savior was as prepared as he could be to save us all. Because we know you can and will save us Harry._

_Lastly, please take this bracelet as a gift from my wife and I, it is charmed to hold up to five shrunken trunks and makes them completely invisible along with the bracelet. Once activated, it will also be undetectable to any inspections, even at Gringotts, and that is saying something, my wife's most finest work to date. This of course could come in very handy if you were ever captured, once alone you can enter your trunk and flee to safety via the special floo connection, or rearm your self and plan for battle. Which of course reminds me, the floo that only worked between trunks is now a full fledged untraceable floo connection, of course it is mostly one way but you and you alone can travel into the trunk that way completely untraceable, did I say that already? _

_Finally we wish nothing but the best for you Mister Potter, I understand that as your numbers grow of your closest comrades, you will want more and more of these types of trunks. I want you to know that my wife and I are at your beckon call and pledge here and now that we will do as you request in the name of the light but please note, that we could never make another trunk as extensive as yours, those two Potter trunks are one of a kind, or two of a kind I suppose. Please understand the amount of magic spent making those was all we could give, but of course we could make others the way you initially requested in a more realistic time frame of lets say three weeks. We look forward to our next meeting as well as your business, good luck Mister Potter, we know you will succeed._

_Long Live the Chosen One, Harry Potter!_

_In your service,_

_Always_

_Mr. & Mrs. Whitehead _

Harry clutched the letter to his chest as he leaked out a few tears as he tried to compose himself. He was so used to getting nothing but negativity from the general public that he never knew there were people that felt the opposite, and here was proof that he was fighting for something, for someone other then himself. He vowed that he would bring down Voldermort if it's the last thing I do. He slowly started to chuckle at that thought, "it just might be the last thing I do," he thought as he shook his mind clear of that thought before calling out, "Dobby"

"Yes Master, what can I do for you?" asked the little Elf who silently popped in front of Harry and Neville, who was still staring at the monitor watching a disillusioned Ron and Hermione.

"I want you to sit and watch our little snoopers, come and notify me if they step one toe on Number 4's property or if anyone else joins them. Also I want you to pay attention to everything that is said between them, I will be taking Mister Longbottom here on a little tour of my new amazing trunk. Did you know about this Dobby?" asked Harry as he waved Mister Whitehead's note around.

"I did sir, but only after they realized your true identity, I was planning on obliviating them but they talked me into doing otherwise." Said a bashful Dobby.

Harry simply hugged the little Elf before jumping from his seat and calling Neville to follow him. " I am so glad you didn't Dobby, you have an excellent judge of character." Harry called out as he made his way to the trunks. Harry heard Dobby call out softly as he waited for Nev to catch up.

"Of course I do, I chose to hang around you didn't I?" said a smiling Dobby as Harry just laughed. As Neville caught up he looked at the two amazing looking Trunks and let out a small whistle. "Wow Harry, those are the infamous trunks huh?" said Neville as Harry simply nodded.

"These are way better then I could ever describe with words, wait till you see, follow me." Said Harry as opened the lid and pushed the second button to open the Herbology room and watched Neville's expression as the front opened up and revealed the stairs.

"Wow Harry, you were right, words just couldn't do this trunk justice." Harry laughed for Neville hadn't seen anything yet as Harry strapped on the trunk bracelet and put Mister Whitehead's letter in his pocket before walking down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he realized Neville was not with him so he walked back up and spotted Neville about fifteen feet away on the other side of the closet, sitting on his bum rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man Neville, I'm sorry, I completely forgot that you are not keyed in to enter yet." said Harry as he rushed over to help Neville stand up.

"That's okay Harry, that trunk packs one hell of a punch!" said Neville with a slight smile. After keying Neville to the trunks wards, permanently, Harry and Neville disappeared down in the trunk. Several minutes later they came stomping out both holding several pieces of parchment with lists and to do's to add to Harry's already growing list. Neville looked down at his watch and smiled.

"You were right Harry, we have only been down there for about five minutes, unbelievable! Imagine all we could get done down there." said Neville shaking his parchment.

Harry simply smiled as he shrunk both trunks and placed them in his bracelet slots. Pressing the red button on the middle of the bracelet, He and Neville watched as the entire bracelet, trunks and all, disappeared.

"Wicked" said both Harry and Neville at the same time as they both looked up and started laughing. Neville reached out and touched Harry's arm where the bracelet once was and felt nothing but skin. Harry asked if he could feel it as Neville just shook his head that he couldn't and both boys added another "Wicked" to more laughter.

Harry and Neville made their way back to the lounge area and sat down next to Dobby who had a small note pad out and a quick quotes quill recording everything Ron and Hermione were discussing. Reading over the transcripts out loud, Harry found something interesting and he read it aloud.

"Did you see Neville Apperate here, did you even know that he knew where Privet Drive was?" said Ron as Hermione added, " Do you think Dumbledore knows that he can Apperate, I wonder if he has his license like we do?"

Harry turned to Neville who quickly explained. "My Gran got a special circumstance appeal for me years ago, and I got licensed then, it was easier with all my trips to St. Mungos." finished Neville as he suddenly found the ground very interesting before he added, "And yes, Dumbledore knows I'm licensed."

Harry simply nodded that he understood as he looked over the rest of the transcript finding nothing of real interest he excused Dobby with a ton of thanks and asked Winky if she could make Neville and him some sandwiches for all that work down in the trunk really worked up their appetites.

After eating, Harry got a brilliant idea and walked out of his closet right over to Hedwig's perch and gathered her up, petting her feathers as he walked back into the closet and took a seat next to Neville.

"What if I send a little note to Ron and watch Hedwig try to deliver it to him across the street, wouldn't that be hilarious!" asked Harry as Neville started to bust up that he completely agreed. Harry walked over and scribbled a little useless note to Ron that said that they needed to talk soon and tied it to Hedwig, come with me Neville, they already know you're here, just try and suppress your laughter until we are back inside.

As Neville nodded, Harry called out for Dobby. "Dobby, can this monitor system record for later viewing?" asked Harry as Neville just smiled that he sure hoped so. Dobby simply nodded that it could and grabbed the remote and hit the record button, as Harry and Neville made for the front porch with Hedwig still perched on Harry's shoulder. Before opening the front door, Harry addressed Hedwig.

"All right girl, I want you to deliver this to Ron, he is hiding out across the street, disillusioned but he doesn't know that we know that, so he will be very surprised by your delivery, he may even run or try to shoo you away, don't let him, keep nipping at him until he takes the note, then come right back home, okay girl? Be careful." Harry finished as he fluffed her chest feathers one last time as she purred and then hooted that she understood before Harry opened the door stepping out onto the porch with Neville right beside him.

Harry called out, "Have a good flight girl!" and watched her instead of heading up into the sky, she veered low and straight across the street. Harry and Neville tried their hardest to look bewildered at her flight pattern before they could plainly hear Ron scolding the owl with words such as, "Get off, Go Away, and Help me Hermione!" before taking off down the street with Hedwig flapping away madly chasing after him hooting really loud the whole way. Harry stepped off the porch a little so he could witness the bizarre interaction before stating rather loudly to Neville.

"What was that Nev? I think that was Ron across the street Disillusioned, but why would he do that?" said Harry trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"I dunno Harry, but I think I heard him say Hermione's name as well, but why would they be across your street spying on you, I mean if they were your friends, why not knock on the door and have a conversation with you or something to see how you are?" returned Neville, also trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm not sure Nev, but I know that was them, and I'm not happy, come on, we have a lot of work to do." Said Harry trying to sound upset and hurt as Neville made his way back inside and Harry closed the door. Harry and Neville ran back to Harry's room, shutting the door and running into the closet, shutting that door, before both of them ran over the sofa and collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Classic!" said Neville as the laughter finally began to subside, still holding his sides as Dobby entered the Closet with Hedwig perched on his little shoulder. She flew over and landed on the back of the sofa as Harry was picking himself up off the ground, holding his sides and wiping away the tears from all the laughing.

"Man that was so awesome, thank you Hedwig, I think that is one of my best memories this summer, and that is saying something." Harry finished still wiping away his tears.

Neville stood up and picked up the parchment he wrote out down in Harry's trunk before turning to Harry and speaking.

"I have some supplies to pick up and a few chores to get to, and I think your right about those two girls from Chewies Bubblegum Factory, they defiantly looked like they knew something, I think we should give it a week or so before we make another appearance and do some interrogating with those two. I will return around seven for dinner, will Krista and Jennifer be here by then?" Neville asked with a shy look of hope on his face.

"Yes I think they will, oh and Dobby has keyed you into Number 4's wards so you can Apperate into my closet but only in my closet here okay, and I agree, I think we should train and get the trunks in order this week and then stop by the Factory and do some more digging early next week." Harry declared as Neville simply nodded. " Oh and by the way Nev, you were pretty amazing earlier when we dueled, your power is almost fully restored." finished Harry as he beamed proudly at his blood Brother.

"Thanks Harry, maybe even one day I could be stronger then you." said an equally beaming Neville as Harry simply laughed as Neville joined in before Harry declared, "don't get too carried away there Nev." Harry said jokingly as he punched Neville in the shoulder before adding, "seriously Nev, I think you might already be there."

Neville's laughter suddenly ceased and he took a good look at Harry with water welling up in his eyes before he spoke. "Only because of your help Harry, because of you!"

Neville reached out a hand to shake Harry's but Harry enveloped him in a manly hug before letting go he broke the eerie silence by declaring; "I figured we should get that out of the way, because there's no way I'm hugging you later tonight when the girls are present, I wouldn't want them to think that I bat for the other team, so to speak, like you do."

"Hey!….you better not even joke like that when they are here Harry, or else you will feel just how powerful I have become first hand." Neville said as Harry's laughter slowly ceased as he raised his hands in a truce sort of way declaring over and over, "Just kidding Nev, just kidding, don't hurt me oh powerful one!" As he began to bust up laughing again and this time Neville joined in just as Dobby started pushing some buttons on the remote control. Suddenly the image of Ron running down the street with Hedwig flapping like crazy nipping at his ears, was displayed on all seven monitors. Harry and Neville started laughing even harder and this time Dobby joined in.


	13. Chapter 13 A New Bond

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 13 -- A New Bond

It had been several hours since Neville left Harrington Palace and Harry was busy storing and organizing everything in his wonderful trunks. Taking a glance at his watch, Harry couldn't help but smile as he realized that it had only been several minutes since Neville's departure. It would definitely take some time to get used to this time delay function. Harry had spent all this time in only one compartment, the potions lab, and he wasn't even half way done yet. Modeling his storage cabinets after Snape's, after all if the slimy git was anything, he was a competent potions master. Along the way of organizing all the ingredients, Harry was making another list of ingredients that he was either missing or was low on, He wanted to have the most comprehensive potions lab in all of England. Thinking about how his lab would look once finished, a little smile came across his face at how jealous Snape would be if he knew Harry had this lab.

Stepping back into his closet, Harry turned around and closed the lid then shrunk the trunk. After picking it up off the ground, he slipped into his trunk bracelet and watched it as it disappeared. Taking the smaller trunk out of the bracelet, he walked over to the far corner of his closet, just under where are his suits were hanging, and placed it against the far wall where it was hidden well under his clothes, as long as it was shrunk. He thought this would be a good time to do a little field test. Leaving his closet, he walked over to the foot of his bed and re-opened his larger trunk and entered it. Pressing the last button, he watched as the door changed into an all gold door with the Potter crest in blazing white. Opening the door, he was blown away again.

The small four bedroom living quarters that he was expecting was not what he was actually looking at. This looked like a small mansion, in fact from where he was standing, it looked bigger then Malfoy mansion. Thinking he would take the time to explore this place further later, smirking to himself, he wondered how extravagant Mister Whitehead made this place, he made his way over to the huge walk in fireplace to see a small note hanging from the mantle. Picking it up, he read.

_H._

_Please Remember, when flooing in from a registered Floo, you are the ONLY one who can enter. Of course when flooing from another trunk, anyone you grant access too by keying them into the trunks wards will be granted access. That goes for anyone leaving the trunk to a registered floo connection as well. So if you and four friends wanted to leave this trunk and lets say go to the Leakey Calderon, that would be fine, but leaving the Leakey to return to this trunk, you would be fine but your friends would be in grave peril. With that being said, the name of this trunk is Harrington One and the smaller trunk is Harrington Two. _

_Best of luck again H. and don't be afraid to use this trunk for pleasure as well as business. Merlin knows if anyone deserves to let loose every once in a while, it's you!_

_Forever your servant_

_H.W._

Harry set the note down back on the mantle and he thanked Merlin for Mister Whiteheads generosity, he was going to be floating a lot of business his way, it's the least he could do for everything his family has done for him. Glancing at the mantle, Harry spotted a small pot, hoping it was floo powder, he wasn't disappointed as he scooped up a small handful and stepped into the fireplace. "Harrington Two" he clearly stated and was whisked off, stepping out in a smaller version of the mansion he was just in. A huge smile spread across his face as he spotted the similar gold door with white Potter crest on it and made his way over to it.

Just like he thought, as he got closer, he spotted the small monitor with the four small black buttons except there was a gold button that he didn't recall seeing in the larger trunk. Looking out at the monitor, he realized that his experiment was a success. Not only did he floo into this trunk, but he did it while the trunk was shrunken, thus leaving him an excellent hideout. While looking out the monitor, he pressed the gold button and watched the trunk rise, slightly squishing some of his suits. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face no matter how hard he tried as he pressed the gold button again and watched the trunk shrink again.

After flooing back to Harrington One, Harry stepped out his trunk, then re-shrunk it and placed it in his bracelet as he thought to himself, "man I am super lucky." He was tired after getting his potions lab in somewhat order he decided to take a little nap. Seeing how he just saved about five hours doing work in his trunk, he could waste a few hours sleeping to make up. Taking a running leap, he jumped on his huge master bed and set his glasses down on the nightstand and closed his eyes. Even as he slept, he still wore that stupid little smile, it was like it was permanently stuck to his face. The last thought that crossed his mind before entering the dream world was, "I love that Mister Whitehead"

Harry woke up several hours later to an alarm ringing, he sat up quickly, fumbling for his glasses as he jumped out of bed, wand at the ready thinking someone had triggered the wards surrounding Number 4, in actuality it was his cell phone that was ringing like crazy on the opposite side of his room. Realizing his mistake, he made his way over and answered the phone.

"Hello?…..oh hey Nev, what's up?" said Harry

"I am just leaving Mrs. Taylor's house, she is an old friend of my Gran's and she is an amazing Herboligist, she gave me tons of ideas to get started, I have GH1 and GH2 all mapped out and ready, I was going to stop by Diagon Alley and pick up everything we need, do you want to meet me there, it would be a lot easier carrying all these supplies back if you brought one of your cool new toys, if you know what I mean." Neville finished as Harry just laughed.

"Yeah, Nev…no problem, in fact I just made a rather extensive shopping list of potion ingredients that I need to pick up as well, lets say I'll meet you at Magical Menagerie in twenty minutes, look for Mister Harrington, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, but why there? Why not meet at the Leakey?" asked Neville

"Well mostly cuzz it won't be as busy as the Leakey, and I need to buy some new perch's for Hedwig to go into my new toys." Harry answered as Neville agreed and both hung up their phones. Harry smirked as he spoke out loud to himself. "He's only had that cell phone for a couple of days and he already knows how to use it better then me."

After jumping in the shower and getting dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a nice dress shirt, Harry took a look at himself in the mirror and was happy with what he saw.

After making sure he had everything he needed, he walked into the closet and enlarged his smaller trunk, pushing some of his suits down the rack a little so as not to squish them every time he resized his trunk. Before walking down he called out to Winky.

"Yes Master Harry, what can Winky be doing for you?" replied the little House Elf.

"I will be heading to Diagon Alley with Neville to pick up more supplies, we will both be heading back here in a few hours and we are expecting misses Krista and Jennifer to join us as well for dinner. Can you please have something prepared for us, say around seven thirty, that would be most excellent." asked Harry.

"Of course Master, as you wish, any requests?" asked the little Elf.

"Not at all Winky, anything that is made by you will be very delicious, so why don't you surprise us." Harry finished with a beaming smile as Winky blushed and stared at the ground as she simply nodded. Before she disappeared, Harry could have sworn he saw a little hint of a smile. Making his way down into the trunk, he shrunk it, then walked over towards the fireplace before changing his appearance to James Harrington and took one final look at himself before grabbing some floo powder and calling out, "The Leakey Calderon, Diagon Alley" before disappearing in the green flames.

Stepping out of the floo in the Leakey Calderon, Harry quickly took stock of his surrounding environment, not spotting any immediate danger, he gave a quick nod to Tom the barman and made his way out back to the hidden entry way to Diagon Alley.

The Alley wasn't that busy tonight, mostly the older crowd, not many Hogwarts students milling around at this hour. Harry quickly made his way to Magical Menagerie and entered the store.

After a quick scan of the store, or at least from what he could see from the entrance, Harry couldn't see Neville anywhere yet, so he decided to take care of business. Making his way towards the owl sections, he was momentarily distracted by a few girls in the isle over who let out a small scream. Pulling his wand in a flash, Harry made his way to the opposite isle in lightning time. Expecting the worse, he was surprised to see three girls that must have been around the ages of twelve or so looking at him with horrified expressions. Stowing away his wand while looking past the girls with a confused look on his face, the three girls pushed past him, as they did they murmured, "first that ugly pitiful excuse of a pet, then that freak brandishing his wand at us, I mean really." finished the first girl just as the other girl spoke. "I don't understand why they even have those in here, who would be dumb enough to actually spend their gold on such a hideous creature."

As the girls turned and vanished down another isle, Harry looked over to where the girls had come from. Sitting there in a rather small glass tank, was a rather large black snake with slight gold coloring around the head that spiraled all the way down it's long body. Looking further down the isle, looking for this hideous creature that was previously mentioned, Harry was at a loss. I Mean surly those girls weren't talking about this snake, understandably, snakes are not considered fluffy cute little animals, but ugly, hideous, and pitiful excuse for a pet? Harry just couldn't see it. Shaking his head at how ignorant wizarding England has become, Harry wondered if this prejudice against an entire species had anything to do with that bastard Tom Riddle?

As Harry continued his walk towards the back of the store towards the owl accessories, those girls words kept floating to his forefront thoughts. By the time Harry reached his desired section he was literally fuming. How dare those little bitches, who were they to throw judgment on a completely different species. For all they knew, that snake in it's culture and world could have been considered quite the specimen. Then it hit him, and hit him hard, like a brick in the face. How could he have been so stupid, he spoke parseltounge. If you were going to have a pet, what better then one you could actually converse with. Making up his mind right there on the spot, Harry turned on his heal, and made a bee line towards that glass tank.

As Harry got closer, he had a horrible thought, what if this snake didn't like Harry? What if he wanted nothing to do with him? All of a sudden Harry grew nervous, almost as if he was walking into an interview or something. As he approached cautiously, he took a glance around to see all who could hear him, I mean he didn't want Lord James Harrington to be known as a parselmouth. No one was around at the moment, Harry pulled his wand, then cast a wide range Muffliato, just in case anyone walked by while he was talking. At the notice of a spell being used, the snake coiled up towards the back of the small glass tank.

" Ohh great, here we go again, if it isn't the girls screaming, it's the ruddy boys trying to harm me or scare me, when will the stupid people learn that they will never sell me and just set me free or put me out of my misery." said the snake in a slightly outraged yet very annoyed tone of voice.

At hearing this proclamation, Harry let out a small chuckle as the Snake straightened up and looked Harry dead in the eyes.

"Could it be? No, no, it just isn't possible." the snake kept repeating over and over. Harry decided to intervene.

" Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, if you would allow me, I would like to buy you. Wait that didn't sound right, what I meant was, I would like to take you away from this horrid place. I would consider it an honor if you wanted to hang around and become a friend, but if you don't like me or something, I will take you to wherever it is you want and let you free." Harry finished somewhat bashfully. He hoped that all came out in parseltounge, he couldn't tell sometimes, after all it just sounded like English to him.

Harry looked up shyly waiting for a response, he looked the snake in the eyes as the snake finally spoke.

"How is this possible, there hasn't been a human that can speak our language in centuries. I mean I heard rumors while on the hunt but those were all about the utmost of evil creatures, and I don't sense that in you." Finished the snake.

"Why thank you, and I am not, but I can answer all those questions for you, but it is an extremely rare gift and I am considered much the freak in my world as those stupid humans call you for having this ability, so If you wouldn't mind, do you think we could get out of here and continue this conversation in private?"

The snake still looked absolutely bewildered, it didn't know what to think, a human that can speak their language and was offering help to escape this dreadful place. Really, what was there to think about.

"I would be honored to get to know you, but I accept your offer for freedom if I find out your evil or something." the snake reminded him as Harry chuckled before the snake talked again. " my name is Alissa, and I can't believe this is happening." she finished.

Harry laughed even more, "Of course, a female, with that attitude, how could you not be. I do have a question though, are you a poisonous breed?" Harry asked.

"I am, but my bite wont kill unless I empty my venom sacks completely, which leaves me quite defenseless." Alissa replied.

Harry nodded before adding, "I pledge my magic that I will never willfully harm you if you do the same, I would really hate to be bitten, if you know what I mean." Harry declared embarrassedly.

Alissa simply nodded before she said, "You are a strange wizard but I agree to make said pledge. I would also hate to be bitten by you." Harry chuckled again at hearing that, he had a feeling that they were going to get along just perfectly. As Harry looked around to see if he could spot an associate, he decided he should explain his actions before he offended her and ruined their relationship before it ever got started.

"Alissa, I want you to understand that I am in no way ashamed of you and I will explain everything to you in private tonight, but some of the things you might hear me say to this ignorant associate is merely for image sake. I know that probably doesn't make sense to you but I promise I will explain tonight." Harry finished just as the associate spotted Harry waving his hand to signify that he needed assistance.

As the associate got closer, he heard Alissa say, "I understand, you will not offend me, just get me the hell out of here!" Harry started busting up suddenly as the associate looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Can I help you with something sir?" asked the associate kind of rudely until he realized this young man was wearing Armani and just pulled out a Gringotts wallet, and they only give those out to the filthy rich. He thought quickly before speaking again.

"I'm sorry sir, I have been really swamped out here today, I didn't mean to take it out on you. What can I help you with tonight?" said the associate in a much more pleasant tone.

Harry chuckled silently to himself as he thought, "what a suck up, it's funny how quickly they change when they see a Gringotts wallet, I will have to thank Whiplock again for that.

"There are several things I need actually. I need two top of the line owl perch's as well as your best self serve water and food bowls. I would also like to purchase this snake here and this list of supplies." Harry finished as he handed over a small list of items he needed for his potions stores.

The associate looked over the list before speaking, "That wont be a problem sir, but did I hear that you wanted to buy this snake?"

"Yes, that's right, Is there some kind of problem with that?" asked Harry with a curious tone.

"Well no…of course not…it's just…well… I mean, it's a rightful deadly snake and it hasn't allowed anyone to get close to her, I've had her for months with no prospected buyers whatsoever." said the associate.

"Then the way I see it, it looks like I'm doing you a favor by taking her off your hands. So enough with all this chit chat, I really don't have the time for it. Please place her in a box, I won't be needing a tank or any other container and might I make a suggestion?" asked Harry as the associate nodded as he cast Accio and a large brown box that soared to his feat as he opened the glass tank and levitated Alissa into the box before Harry continued.

"It seems to me that if you had this snake for as long as you have, maybe you shouldn't get anymore snakes to sell here, It doesn't give you any business and scares the regular customers and I'm sure the snakes don't like it either." Harry finished as he watched the associates expression change to actually ponder that thought.

"You know, I never really thought about it like that before. I think you might be right, I have only sold three snakes since I opened this shop and the other two were food for other animals." The associate handed Harry the box sealed with Alissa inside as he continued. "I will go complete your order and meet you over at that counter over there to square your payment."

"That will be most appreciative, please spare no expensive on the two perch's, nothing but the best for my Familiar." Harry saw the grin on the associates face as he practically ran to finish his order. Harry chuckled to himself as he made his way over towards the counter the associate mentioned. On his way to said counter, he ran into Neville who looked slightly flustered.

"Hey Nev, what's wrong mate? You look a little frazzled." Harry asked as Neville sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh nothing, just the Leaky was packed for some reason and it took forever to get here. Hey what's in the box?" Neville asked.

"Only my new Familiar, well that is if we get along well enough, I'll explain later. I am almost finished up here and then we'll hit The Golden Greenhouse and then I need to pick up a whole lot of stuff at the Apothecary." Harry declared as Neville simply nodded as the Associate was making his way back to the counter.

"Here is everything you requested on your list in this bag and in this bag are your owl supplies." declared the associate as he handed over the two large bags as Neville helped Harry by grabbing the two packages as Harry paid for everything, thanked the associate and picked up Alissa as he and Neville made for the exit.

Once they made it outside, Harry dragged Neville off to the side, right next to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour which was not very crowded at the moment. Harry pulled out his trunk, re-sized it then put it on the ground. Before he opened it he turned to Neville and said.

"Nev, Hang back a second, I am going to go down real quick and drop off these packages, I might be a minute or two, if you want, you could get some ice cream while you wait, my treat."

"Nah, that's okay Harry, take your time, I'm gonna go over my lists of supplies while I think of what to do for GH3." Finished Neville as he pulled out some parchment and a quill and started scratching away. Harry simply chuckled as he opened the lid and press the last black button and entered the trunk.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he quickly made his way to the door and entered. After setting his packages down on one of the couches he set the box down and opened it up to let Alissa out.

Alissa slithered out and took a look around while stretching out completely before she turned and faced a smiling Harry.

"Ohh it feels so good to stretch, I can't remember the last time I've been able to stretch like this." said Alissa

Harry just chuckled as he finally got a good look to how big she actually was before speaking. "I am sorry Alissa, nobody deserves to be cooped up and caged like that, are you hungry or anything?" Harry asked curious.

"No thank you, I ate yesterday, I should be good for a couple more days. I realized that you never said your name?" asked Alissa

" I know, that was because I didn't want to lie to you, I promise that I will explain everything tonight but I do have to finish running some more errands, feel free to explore the place and rest wherever you like. We will have a nice long discussion in a few hours or so okay? Oh and by the way, my name is Harry. See ya later." Harry finished as he made his way to the door.

"Okay, see you then Harry" called out Alissa as Harry left closing the door behind him.

After a minute in thought as she slithered around loving every minute of her newfound freedom, she came to a sudden conclusion, "His name was Harry, could it be?"

Stepping out of his trunk, Harry quickly closed the lid and re-shrunk his trunk and stowed it in his bracelet as he watched it disappear. A huge smile broke out across his face, no matter how many times he watched the bracelet disappear, he never got tired of it. Sitting across from Neville who was still busy scratching away.

"You ready to hit The Golden Greenhouse Nev?" Harry asked as Neville quickly stowed his parchment away and jumped up out of his seat. Harry smirked at the gleam in Neville's eye at the thought of a mini shopping spree in his favorite shop.

"Absolutely, I am. I haven't been this excited since Gran let me have my very own Greenhouse at Longbottom Manor. Thanks again for letting me plan all this out for you Harry, it's great practice for me for later in life, I never told anyone this but, one day I hope to replace Professor Sprout someday." Neville finished with a far away look in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me Nev, I should be thanking you, I am going to be learning so much from you, I would be completely lost here without you. As for you taking over Professor Sprout's Teaching job, I cant think of anyone more qualified in this area then you Nev. You know, if I make it out of this war in one piece, I might try teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, then not only will we be blood brothers but colleagues as well." Replied Harry with huge grin at that thought.

Neville laughed at that as the two made their way to Neville's little slice of heaven in Diagon Alley as he thought about Professor Potter and Professor Longbottom. "I like the thought of that." said Neville as the two strode down the Alley.

Several hours later, a very tired Harry and Neville popped into Harry's bedroom back at Harrington Palace, thanks to the assistance of one House Elf named Dobby. Harry was starting to feel a little tired from all the shopping but Neville was so in his element in The Golden Greenhouse, that he actually looked more energized then he did before they started shopping. As he watched Neville plop down in a chair at the table, he pulled out some parchment and a quill and continued his scratching away.

Glancing at the clock, Harry knew that they were supposed to have dinner in around a half hour from now but he still had to discuss things with Alissa and he needed to unwind a little bit, and as much as he loved spending time with Jenn and Krista, they tended to leave him emotionally drained sometimes.

"Hey Nev, I'm supposed to send Dobby to pick up the girls in about thirty minutes or so, but I need to go down and sort things out with Alissa and I think I am going to take a long relaxing bath before getting dressed for dinner. Seeing how you are so engrossed in your GH plans, I figured you might want to maybe get started down there now." Harry asked as he watched Neville excitedly jump from his seat, grasping the parchment with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"That sounds like a perfect plan Harry, I have to set up GH2 before I even start planting anything and that will take a little while. I will start mixing the special soil mixture that Mrs. Taylor recommended for GH1." Said Neville as he followed Harry into his closet.

"Okay Nev, but don't get to carried away, two, three hours tops okay. In the back of the main room, you will find all the tools you need in those storage cabinets as well as some overalls to change into, I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself the first time meeting Krista & Jennifer with soil stains all over your clothes." Laughed Harry as Neville simply nodded.

"Will you be bringing out Alissa at dinner time, I would love to meet her. I think it's super wicked that you have a snake Familiar now, I mean if I could speak snake language, you bet your ass I would how a few snake Familiars." Said Neville as he watched Harry pull out his trunk and enlarged it as he pulled open the lid.

Laughing at what Neville just said, Harry and Neville walked down into his trunk, pulling the lid closed as they entered. Reaching the bottom, Harry pressed the button to open The Herbology compartment and turned to face Neville as they watched the Green door float into view down the hallway.

"That does seem to make sense though, doesn't it? I mean who turns down a Familiar that they could actually converse with? I have a feeling though, that most people will not see it that way. I will get yelled at for being evil and more rumors will fly about, but really I don't care. As long as she and I have an understanding and as our bond deepens, all the haters can go to hell." finished Harry as Neville laughed as he made his way to the door.

"I like this knew Harry who doesn't care what others say about him. The moody, brooding Harry wasn't much fun." laughed Neville before he continued. " As for what the others say about Alissa, who cares, let them talk, it's only jealousy. As far as I'm concerned, if she's a friend of yours, then she's a friend of mine. I will even give her a kiss smack dab in the middle of the Great Hall." Neville finished as he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.

Harry just chuckled at the thought of Neville kissing Alissa in the middle of the Great Hall in front of everyone. Shaking those thoughts away, he pressed the last button and watched the golden door float into view. As he entered the living quarters, he called out for Alissa as he closed the door behind him.

Walking in to the huge entrance hall, Harry still hadn't fully explored this compartment yet, but seeing how Mister Whitehead had elaborated on the other compartments, Harry was curious what he did to the living quarters. The main thing he was hoping for was an immaculate restroom that he was now absolutely addicted too. Funny, he had always been accustomed to whatever meager means was afforded to him, but now, having not only the ability, but the money to literally do and have whatever he pleased, well there's just no going back from that.

Walking past the huge fireplace, Harry made his way across the hall and opened a door and stepped inside. Looking around to a rather large living area with plenty of comfortable seating, it had two massive staircases on either side of the opposite wall from the door that met in the middle on the second landing. Looking up he studied the beautiful woodwork on the landing banister before his eyes drifted around this living area. He noticed there was another door off to the side and he decided to check this door out before heading up the stairs.

Opening the door, he looked onto a very exquisite kitchen, complete with a very large dining table. Exiting the kitchen, he made his way to the stairs to investigate the second floor. As he reached the second floor hallway, he peered down the hallway and spotted another set of stairs on the far side of the hallway. There was four doors on either side of the hallway and as he made his way to the stairs, he peeked inside each door and what he found were three moderate sized bedrooms and one large bathroom on each side. Walking up the stairs leading to the third floor, they spiraled up and when he reached the third floor he spotted two doors. One was all the way down this third floor hallway and the other was just to the right of the stairs.

Peaking in the door that was closest, he observed another Bedroom, but this one was massive. It had a huge living area, complete with small table and a nice plush sofa. There were two other doors in this room that Harry assumed were a bathroom and maybe closet. Quickly closing the door, he made his way down the Hallway to the last door. Opening it slowly, he walked inside and strangely felt right at home, it was kind of weird. Walking over to the bed, he took a seat and leaned back and was instantly smothered in comfort. This bed was actually better then the one he had outside this trunk, and a smile came across his face.

Sitting back up, he noticed that this room was slightly bigger then the one previous but it felt so comfortable, it also had two doors but this time he wanted to investigate. Opening the first one, it was much like he thought, a nice sized walk in closet. Now the moment he was looking forward to, the master bathroom. Crossing his fingers he opened the door fast with his eyes closed. Waiting a second, he finally opened his eyes and he wasn't disappointed, the bathroom was gorgeous. It wasn't very large but it had a decent size tub with Jacuzzi features and over to the other side it had a five head shower that was also decent size. The floor was made of marble and seemed to be heated, as he made his way around the little wall where he guessed the toilet was located, He finally spotted Alissa, coiled around the base of the toilet, apparently asleep.

"Allisa,…… wake up…….. Alissa,….. I'm back" said Harry as he walked back over towards the tub and turned on the water as it began to fill, Harry turned back around to watch Alisssa slithering over towards him. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he almost forgot that he was still wearing his disguise as one James Harrington and figured he should explain before removing it.

"Alissa, I mentioned before that I would explain everything to you and I am going to do just that right now. First, I mentioned that I did not want to be seen with you in public due to others impressions, but like I also said, I am NOT ashamed or embarrassed of you. It's just this, what you see, is not the real me. I wear this disguise in public so I can go about my business in peace. I am going to introduce you to the real me, don't be startled." Said Harry as he pulled his wand and cast the spells and charms to remove his disguise.

As Alissa watched Harry's earlier spells fade, she soon was staring into the greenest eyes she had ever seen on a wizard. Her glance looked a little higher and her earlier calculations seemed to be spot on, she just couldn't believe it, what were the odds.

"Harry Potter" Alissa almost whispered as she started blinking rapidly and backed away from Harry slightly.

Harry was at a complete loss of words at here recognition of who he was, so much so that he stood there gaping at her before his mind caught up and he spoke.

"How do you know who I am?" Harry said although from the tone of his voice, you could tell he was still a little shell shocked.

Alissa seemed to be a little shell shocked as well but recovered faster then Harry and actually starting laughing, although it sounded kind of funny to Harry, he wasn't sure if she was laughing or having some kind of panic attack or something. After several seconds past, Alissa finally calmed down, turning kind of serious, she peered into Harry's eyes and scooted closer to him before speaking.

"You should know better then that, there are very few creatures who do not know the story of one Harry Potter, as for my species specifically, you are legendary! I still can not believe this is happening to me, I prayed and prayed for freedom, and when that future looked bleak, I prayed for death, and now I am given the choice to have my freedom anywhere I choose, or become the Familiar of none other then The Harry Potter. Give a girl a second to compose herself here, your lucky I haven't dropped dead from all the stress." Finished Alissa with a little bit of mirth in her tone.

Harry laughed at that before he started to digest everything she just said. As he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by Alissa.

"Before we go any further, could you possibly get me something to eat, you said you would be back in a couple of hours, but it was more like days." said Alissa as a sudden realization came over Harry and he stood up abruptly with a look of panic and called out.

"Dobby!" Harry said with panic evident in his tone as Dobby silently appeared as Alissa backed up a little as Harry continued to address Dobby.

"I need you to do two things for me right away, the first is I need you to get me a refillable food bowl specific to snakes right away. The second thing is I need you to visit Mister Whitehead, the Trunk creator and ask him if there is anyway to remove the time delay function temporarily or if there is any way to modify the time distribution." Harry declared as Dobby disappeared instantly as Harry turned to address Alissa again.

"I am so sorry Alissa, I forgot about the time delay function that exists within this trunk, where it truly was only hours outside, in here in was much longer, and I am very sorry, If we can not adjust this problem, I will never leave you in here when I am not present, I promise." Harry declared as he felt extremely guilty for what he had done. What a way to make a first impression on a new familiar, introduce yourself, barely, then abandon them for little over a week, without food or water. Harry suddenly shuttered at the thought of what would happen to him if he had done the same thing to Hedwig. She would probably nip his ear right off his head.

Alissa was inwardly smirking, the rumors that she had heard growing up in the forest about this individual in front of her did not do him justice. He was extremely noble and caring, yes these were some of the traits that had been rumored but to even a snake, especially one that he had just met. She was very good at reading people's intentions and true feelings, and she knew that the remorse he was feeling were his true feelings. Before she could speak to reassure him that she was not upset just really hungry, they were interrupted by Dobby's return.

After hurriedly setting down the rather large square dish on the floor in front of Alissa, Dobby made his way to Harry, and handed him a note. Alissa slithered over to the dish, and as she got close, huge juicy dead rats appeared instantly on one side and water on the other as she began to feast before Harry began to read.

_Dear H._

_My utmost apologies for not clarifying the details regarding the time delay function, so let me do so now. First, yes you can adjust the time delay but can not extend the time longer then the 1 hour to 1 minute ratio. But you can lower it all the way down to no time delay at all. Most importantly, anyone keyed into the trunks wards can do so and each compartment can be set for different time delay options simultaneously. While in the compartment you wish to change, walk over to the monitoring screen near the door, and place your hand on the actual monitor screen for five seconds. You will then hear a small series of beeps then follow the on screen commands to the options of your choice. _

_I again apologize for not explaining this to you for I have a very similar trunk and I never change the time delay and forget that you might need to on occasion. If you have any other question, please feel free to drop a line. _

_Your friend_

_H.W._

Harry's smile practically lit up the entire room as he began to chuckle very loudly, startling both Alissa and Dobby before declaring, "Bloody Brilliant! Thank you Dobby for running those errands for me, and so quickly, Alissa and I both appreciate it." Harry finished as Dobby blushed before nodding and disappearing as Harry smiled.

"Alissa, do you mind if I unwind in the bath while you finish eating and then we can continue getting to know one another?" Harry asked as Alissa turned her head towards Harry and nodded before returning to her re-filling food platter.

As Harry got undressed and entered the Jacuzzi Bath, he instantly began to relax as he waited for Alissa to finish her meal. Oddly he was looking forward to the impending conversation. Harry had a feeling, this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	14. Chapter 14 Another Ally

_DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 14 -- Another Ally

The next couple of days flew by for Harry and his entourage, or at least that's what people around Diagon Alley were calling them, Lord Harrington and his Entourage. Neville and the girls were getting along fine, truth be told, they had spent every waking moment either setting up the compartments in Harry's trunk, or studying and practice dueling, to leave much time for socializing. Neville was finally coming into his own, every time Harry thought about it, an intense anger would flare up deep down inside at how Albus Dumbledore ruined Neville's life. The only thought that would subside this anger, was the anticipation of seeing the looks on everyone's faces when they get a glimpse of the new, powerful, self confident, ladies man that was the new Neville.

A key component to Neville's new confidence was his alter ego, Frank Narrow. Neville really looked forward to going out in public with Joy, Hope, and of course James. He found it almost as liberating as Harry did, Neville too was faced with people's assumptions much of his life. With a new look with a full on background, Neville found that he rather enjoyed being respected and treated with dignity, sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he could get that kind of respect as Neville too. Harry could see it in his eyes, but he could also see a real longing to prove himself. Harry was determined to stick by his side and be a true friend when all the other fickle people finally noticed that Neville was a very capable pureblood wizard, Harry would be there to ground him. The same way Ron and Hermione used to keep him grounded.

Rolling out of bed, Harry began with his morning ritual of a light workout, followed by a shower and change of the clothes. Just as he finished getting dressed, Dobby popped into his closet with a worried expression on his face.

"Harry, I have news that you need to know. First, the Headmaster has awaken and has been moved to the hospital wing at Hogwarts." at hearing this news, Harry was lost in his own thoughts before Dobby spoke again, snapping Harry back into the conversation. " Second, Whiplock asked me personally to deliver this message to you, to ensure that you received it without being tampered with." finished Dobby as he handed over a sealed envelope to Harry before asking, "What are we going to do with the Headmaster, when he has fully recovered, he will surely be heading over here?"

Harry thought on what Dobby had said, and he knew he was correct, Albus was sure to investigate the matter in which he had been incapacitated. The question that was bouncing around in his head was how much of what happened would the Headmaster remember? The two new components that Harry added to the truth serum, was supposed to enhance the truth portion while at the same time, wiping the memories of the entire interaction from the mind of the drinker. The only problem was that he had never used this on anyone yet, and Albus was no ordinary wizard, only time will tell he thought as he flipped over the envelope he was holding.

Harry had learned earlier in the summer break, that there was a real power with potions that most wizards took for granted. He began to understand why Snape hated seeing all the students over the years pass threw his classroom and disrespect the craft that he absolutely admired. After some serious researching, it was then that Harry started tinkering with certain potions and he currently had several experiments brewing in his potions compartment that if successful, could possibly sway things towards the side of the light in this war. Harry wiped away those thoughts as he turned to address his favorite Elf.

"Don't worry Dobby, we will deal with the Headmaster when the time is right, but now it appears that I have other business to attend to." finished Harry as he waved the envelope around before strutting over to the lounge area in his closet as he broke the seal of the Gringott's letter, something only the intended recipient could do. Pulling out the letter, he began to read.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black_

_As before mentioned, the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black is scheduled for next Tuesday at 9:30 in the morning. As you are the main benefactor, it is the utmost importance that you be in attendance. As I am aware of certain obstacles that you are now facing, I would like to warn you that several inquiries have been made in regards to your status here with us, as well as several other private matters in regards to your accounts by none other then Albus Dumbledore. _

_As I do not want to blind side you, I would like to inform you on the projected attendance sheet at your Godfather's will reading. These people have already accepted their invitations: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The only other recipient who has not responded other then yourself is one Remus J. Lupin. I have sent several notices, but he has not responded to any of them._

_Lastly, I request that you arrive at Gringotts at 8:00, for safety reasons as well as I have a few items I wish to discuss with you face to face. If this time does not work for you, please send your Elf, Dobby with an appropriate time and date that we could meet before the Will Reading. _

_Thank You for taking the time out of your busy schedule to deal with this matter as I am fully aware of the heartache this issue causes and I again offer my condolences. I look forward to our meeting, whenever that might be, and please remember, That I, as well as the Goblin Nation stands behind you. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask Lord Potter-Black._

_Sincerely,_

_Whiplock_

_Gringotts Branch Manager_

_London _

Folding the letter and stashing it in his pants pocket, Harry pondered what he just read. He knew the will reading was coming up but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, but now there was no hiding from it anymore. Walking out of his closet and over to his desk, Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill and began scratching away. Minutes later he was done and put his letter in an envelope and sealed it with a spell. Turning around, he spotted Dobby sitting in the corner with a somber expression. Harry walked over to him and sat across from him.

"What's wrong Dobby? Are you okay?" Harry asked as Dobby looked up and made eye contact with Harry.

" Yes Master, I will be fine, but I am feeling such sorrow right now and I am not sure why? I feel like…like …like I lost something, this pain I have never felt before?" said a very confused Dobby.

Harry thought about it for a second, that was pretty close to what he was feeling, Sorrow and an immense sadness, along with the undeniable feeling of guilt. After all, If he hadn't rushed into a dangerous situation without thinking, Sirius would still be alive. If he would have just used his brain, he would have remembered about the present Sirius gave him, how he had a present from the only person who truly cared for him, left unwrapped for months, was beyond him, how could he have been so stupid. As that thought rang through his head, Harry began to feel anger, resounding amount of anger, well up inside of him before he looked back at Dobby.

The look on Dobby's face changed from that of sadness to that of anger pretty quickly before he stood up quickly with both fists clenched. Harry was beginning to figure something out and he knew that Dobby's feelings had to do with the bond between them and this strange link that seemed to intensify their strength.

Harry attempted to calm himself down with his favorite tactic, distraction. However difficult this was for him, he was now bonded and it appeared that Dobby was affected by this. Merlin knows how Winky and Hedwig were faring, he had to keep his cool, because if he didn't, he wouldn't be the only one suffering. Harry began thinking of all the items on his summer to do list to help steel his nerve. Closing his eyes, he took several minutes to steady his breathing and gaining control, finally he had control over his emotions as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Staring back at him was a much relieved Dobby as Harry smirked.

"Dobby, I will explain everything to you once I have figured some things out myself, I plan on doing some research today that might answer a few of our questions. First, I need you to take this to Whiplock right away." finished Harry as he handed over his sealed letter. Dobby carefully grabbed the letter and then with a final look to Harry, disappeared.

With so many things going through his head, Harry needed some time to work out a few things, he decided to do this in Harrington 1. After re-sizing and walking down the stairs, Harry opened the door to his mansion compartment. Strolling in trough the entry way, he made his way up the stairs and to his master bedroom. Laying on his bed, coiled up was Alissa and she picked up her head as he got closer.

"I sense you are troubled young Harry? Is there something I can do to help you?" asked Alissa. Harry lightly chuckled as he finally reached the bed and plopped himself down on it as Alissa slithered closer as she peered into his face.

"I don't really know girl, I guess it's just a bunch of different things, most of witch I am not looking forward too." said Harry as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on.

"Are you referring to your Godfather's will Reading, or the Headmaster that you recently incapacitated has awaken?" asked Alissa as Harry opened his eyes and looked at Alissa.

"Both actually, thanks for clearing that up." finished Harry in a somewhat annoyed tone before jumping out of the bed and heading out of the Bedroom with Alissa hot on his heals. Harry exited the trunk and waited for Alissa to exit before he shrunk H1 and placed in his bracelet before making his way over to his walk in closet.

Harry made his way over to his smaller trunk and Alissa followed him and asked what he was planning on doing. Harry informed her that he was going to do some research in his newly finished Library compartment when he was distracted by the flashing lights and sirens that popped out of nowhere. The noise startled Alissa, but Harry knew what this was and quickly made his way over towards the monitors that were suddenly appearing in the closet wall. Making his way there, he pushed the button and the sirens and lights immediately stopped as Harry started searching the monitors for the intruder.

As Harry was searching for the intruders, Dobby popped back in from delivering Harry's message. Noticing the Monitors were out of their hidden spot, Dobby realized that they must have company and he rushed over towards Harry and began pushing buttons as Harry was still searching. Finally, after several more minutes, and after several different views that Dobby changed, they finally found the source of the disturbance.

Dobby switched the screens until the intruder was on the largest screen and Harry was looking at none other then Mister Remus Lupin. Harry had sent Remus a letter weeks ago but he had been so busy lately that he never had a chance to put some thought behind where he stood in regards to the former Professor. He was aware that he originally heard the second prophecy but he assumed Albus would see to it that he somehow forgot about it. Harry was most curious to see just how much Dumbledore manipulated one of his Father's best friends. Dobby looked over to Harry waiting for him to decide a choice of action. Harry decided he would give Remus a chance and talk to him to see if he was still loyal to Albus and if he was then Harry would remain tight lipped around his former Professor. Harry made his way downstairs and out the front door deciding to get some answers from Remus before letting him inside his new safe haven and introducing him to his new familiar.

Dobby and Alissa watched from Harry's walk in closet as Dobby sat on the sofa, Winky suddenly appeared in the seat next to him as Alissa slithered over around their feet and all three turned their attention to the monitor as they watched Harry sitting on the front porch of Number 4 waiting for the wizard that Harry knew was just down the street. Harry watched as Remus came into view and as he did, Harry stood and pulled his wand and held down at his side, slightly behind his back hiding it from view, just in case.

Remus noticed right away that Harry was very defensive in his posture and he could sense the suspicion in the air. As Remus finally came to a stop about ten feet in front of him, Harry noticed how tired and worn-down Remus looked. As he was sizing up his former Professor, Remus decided to break the tension first with a soft whisper like of a voice he asked Harry, "How have you been Harry? I'm sorry I haven't contacted you earlier, it has been really difficult these past few weeks." Remus finished as he stared at his toes for a few seconds as Harry digested what he just heard.

"I understand Remus, it hasn't been a walk in the park for me as either, but I have discovered some things that were quite shocking, and before we can discuss anything further, I need to ask you a few questions." Finished Harry with a steely resolve.

Remus didn't know what Harry discovered but based on the expressionless mask he was wearing and the deep determination that was radiating off of him, Remus knew this was serious. Nodding his head that he agreed, Remus waited for Harry to start. But before Harry could do so, Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder. Grabbing the note in her beak, Harry read a the brief note and paled. It was Dobby and the note read.

_Harry_

_Three more cloaked visitors nearing number 4 from across the street, possible Order members or could be worse, I would suggest bringing Remus inside, I have placed an illusion charm on your bedroom so it would appear to look as it has before, but do not let him enter your closet or the washroom, for the illusion ends with your Bedroom. Alissa and I will remain in your closet until further directions._

_Dobby_

Remus noticed Harry go pale and knew something was wrong, Harry whispered in Hedwig's ear and she took flight as Harry asked one question before allowing Remus into his sanctuary.

"When was the last time you spoke to someone from the Order?" Harry asked. The ex-Professor's face scrunched up in thought before finally answering.

"Around two months ago, except for the letter Albus sent me to inform me of the incident at the Ministry of Magic and the …Sirius." Remus finished with a look of total sadness that made Harry's heart physically ache with pain. Harry was still dealing with his pain regarding his God Father and appeared so was Remus. Making his mind up quickly for he was running out of time, Harry spoke.

"Remus quick, come inside for it appears we have company." said Harry and Remus followed direction without turning around as he entered the house and Harry closed the door behind him and cast some warding spells on the door before leading Remus up the stairs and into his room. Remus walked over to the small window in the tiny bedroom as Harry leaned against the wall.

"Never mind our visitors, if it becomes an issue, I will be notified with plenty of time for us to take action, let us finish with our discussion." Harry declared as Remus walked away from the window and took a seat on the tiny bed with a curious look on his face. Harry wasn't sure where to start, so he just started with how Remus felt about their so called leader of the light?

"Remus, how do you honestly feel towards Albus Dumbledore? Do you trust him with your life?" Harry let the questions linger as Remus truly thought on how he did feel about Albus before he answered.

"Albus gave me opportunities that no one else every thought about doing, I owe him for his generosity and for providing me with a purpose, with a life. As to whether I trust him with my life, I have been doing that very thing for the past six months trying to sway the werewolves to leave the dark side and become neutral or fight for the light side on Albus' behalf." Finished Remus as he looked at Harry's defeated posture.

"What if I were to show you something that might change your opinion of our beloved Headmaster, would you believe them or would you deny the obvious and stick to your perceived notions?" Harry asked as Remus stared back into those piercing green eyes.

"I like to think of myself as a rational person, depending on what evidence you have, I will take everything in to account and make the most logical conclusion I can." Remus stated and by the look on Harry's face, he seemed to accept that.

Harry asked Remus to close his eyes for a minute and Harry quickly made his way into the closet and returned with his pensieve and set it down on the bed next to Remus as he told Remus he could open his eyes now.

When Remus opened his eyes he witnessed Harry with his wand in hand pulling out a memory of his and pouring it into the pensieve that was sitting on the bed next to where he was sitting. When Harry finished depositing the memory, he turned to face Remus and decided to give a little back story before plunging into the pensieve.

"The event I am about to show you might clear a few things up, but before you view this memory let me explain something. It has come to my attention that Dumbledore can be very manipulative and assertive when he is working towards a goal of his, whether that goal be good or bad, once his mind is made up, there are few wizards who can stand to his amount of power. I never used to question his judgment in the past but you will soon learn that there are always hidden agendas where one Albus Dumbledore is concerned.' Harry finished while waving towards the Pensieve, before adding, "I wont be entering it with you, it will last about fifteen minutes, when you return we will discuss it further."

Remus nodded as he stood up thinking when did Harry become so wise and self confident. With one final nod to Harry, Remus tipped his head down towards the pensieve and vanished from view. Harry looked down at his watch noting the time as he made his way back into his walk in closet and made his over to the lounging area where Dobby, Winky, and Alissa where watching the security monitors.

Harry viewed the three orange blurs on the screen and waited for a report that he knew was seconds from being disclosed.

"It appears that they mean no ill will towards you Master, or they would never have made it past the first two wards, they however are stuck trying to figure how to get past the third ward for I have locked down the entire block after Remus entered the front yard." Dobby finished as Winky added to the discussion.

"Based on my estimations of the intruders height and weight, I believe that two of the visitors are the Weasley Twins, as for the third, I am not so sure although I can tell you that the third intruder is female." said Winky.

Harry pondered why the Weasley twins were there to visit him and who their third friend was, unfortunately he didn't really have the time to handle this obstacle right now, he already had the Remus situation as well as a ton of other things on his to do list. Deciding not to beat around the bush, Harry asked Dobby for a piece of parchment and after receiving one, he scratched out a quick note then asked Hedwig to deliver it and to wait for a reply. Watching her disappear out his window only to reappear on the security monitor as he landed on an invisible Fred Weasley's shoulder.

Fred was momentarily shocked by Hedwig's arrival seeing how he was invisible, he marveled at the intelligence of Harry's owl. Grabbing the note, Fred read it out loud.

_Fred, George, and unknown girl._

_Why are you here cloaking yourselves across from my residence, as I am sure you are aware_, _we are facing tough times ahead and I implore you to take extreme caution when visiting this residence as you are aware of some of the security wards around this area are top notch. I am taking my personal safety and those of my true friends into my own hands and suggest you do the same. Privet Drive is no longer safe, for your own good I suggest you leave while you still can for I will be closing the wards you entered around you in two minutes time, after that leaving will be extremely difficult, but I am sure the magical reversal squad can get you back to sorts after a few days or so._

_Sincerely_

_Harry James Potter_

George shared a look with his twin and they came to the same conclusion, even though they didn't have much time as Harry mentioned the wards were going to close soon, but they had to take a chance. Quickly George scribbled out a quick reply and sent Hedwig on her way. Harry watched George write something down and was surprised that they didn't just leave right away. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder as he read Georges reply.

_Harry_

_We have some information for you that you will find most interesting, we are with Luna by the way, please give us a couple of minutes to explain, you wont be sorry._

_G & F Weasley_

Harry pondered how to proceed, he supposed he should hear them out, after all they have not really wronged him yet, but he would be cautious, who knows how much of what he discloses would find it's way back to Ron. As the twins grew anxious as their two minutes was coming to a quick close, Harry made up his mind but still had the Remus situation to take care of first. Turning to Dobby, Harry had an idea.

"Dobby take the Twins and Luna to my Private suite at Flourish's and seal it closed until I am finished here, have them help themselves to all the food and drinks they want but do not let them talk to anyone or leave the room at all, is that clear Dobby?" Harry Finished as Dobby nodded that he understood and vanished silently.

After watching Dobby and the three orange blurs vanish, Harry reset the security wards as he sat down next to Winky as Alissa slithered over and wrapped herself around his legs as they waited for Remus to return from the pensieve.

After several more minutes, Harry looked down at his watch and he knew that Remus would be returning soon so he left his walk in closet and returned to the small bedroom where his pensieve was sitting on his bed. Another minute passed and then there was a flash of light and a very pale Remus materialized right in front of Harry.

The look on The ex-professor's face was one of severe anguish, he looked like he was going to be sick. Harry waited patiently for one of his fathers closest friends to speak first, after a few tension filled minutes passed, Remus finally gathered his strngth and found his voice.

"I…I…always felt like there was something missing…..that maybe I was…..I ….I…Just can't believe it." whispered Remus as his voice showed all the emotion he was going through.

"The question now remains Remus, is what you are going to do with this new information and where do we go from here?" asked Harry.

Remus though about it for a few seconds before speaking, this time a little more assertive.

"My first reaction would be to march down to Dumbledore's office and hex him until he wasn't recognized any more." Harry chuckled as he pictured Remus throwing hex after hex at the Headmaster before Remus continued. "However something tells me that you had something else in mind?" said Remus as he watched the smirk on Harry's face grow a little bit proving to himself that he was correct in his assumption.

"You are correct Remus, I want nothing more for the Headmaster to receive his cum-uppings so to speak, but now is not that time, however if this was the course of action you were determined to take, I would not stand in your way." said Harry with a slight smile.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but I am more curious to hear what plan you have concocted in that wicked brain of yours." finished Remus with a smile that Harry noticed actually looked genuine for the first time in a while.

" Well, I have just begun to unwind a few of the Headmasters manipulations, however this is only the tip of the iceburg." said Harry as he walked over to the pensieve, withdrew his wand and replaced the memory back into his head.

"Well at least I now know the reason for Albus' incapacitation. Harry I want to make sure you realize that I had no idea that any of this was happening. I may have been a little naïve as to the happenings around me, I was just so grateful to have some standing within the wizarding world instead of being locked up like some kind of animal and shunned from existence." said Remus as he looked down at the floor ashamedly.

"I believe you Remus, you were manipulated just like the rest of us, maybe not as much, but still tricked into following the so called leader of the light. As you witnessed, Albus has been manipulating me it seems all my life, even before my birth. Ron, Hermione, and Neville is just the beginning. Weeks ago I have made it my mission to take control over my own life, and I will say it was the best decision I have ever made. Don't get me wrong, I'm not perfect and I know I am going to make mistakes, but for the first time in my life, I answer to no one. My mistakes are My mistakes and that feels good." Finished Harry as Remus stared on.

Remus was thinking of how much this young boy has changed from the last time he had last seen him. Already in his short 16 years, he has seen horrors few could barely imagine, yet he still stands upright, confident and powerful ready to stare down pure evil right in the eyes and rebel. How can one young boy possibly manage to complete this task alone? The answer was he couldn't and Remus knew it. If Harry was going to stand and fight alone he would crumble in a short time. No Remus thought, he wouldn't, because Remus would be standing right beside him. After all, what did he have to live for? Remus thought about it some more, he had no wife, no children, no family or parents or really even friends anymore. All Remus had in his life was standing before him pledging his life to a mission to rid the world of evil. If Harry was dead set on his mission then Remus was going to ride along that death wish and ensure that he would not live longer then James' son.

Harry was watching Remus' face while he thought over what he just told him and wondered how his one time mentor would take the news of what he was going to ask him, he hoped that he wouldn't take it bad and could see his reasoning behind it.

"Remus….I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, but I refuse to be manipulated by anyone or anything ever again, sticking to that motto, I…..I…tend to step on peoples toes a lot…so to speak. What I mean is…Can you give me a wizards oath that you will keep my secrets and to never intentionally endanger myself or any of my loyal followers as long as you live?" Harry said the last part rather fast trying to get through the awkwardness of the situation.

Remus just stood open mouthed for a few seconds as the tension rose to a blistering height before Remus let out a gut busting growl of laughter so suddenly that Harry jumped back, completely startled at first before he looked at Remus as his smile slowly grew watching Remus having the laugh attack of the century. Thinking his former professor has completely gone barmy, Remus finally started to slow down and gathered himself together before speaking.

"I Remus pledge on my sole and on my magic, that I will keep the secrets and always protect the life of one of the most brave, smart, and courageously amazing person I have ever met, The great and powerful Harry James Potter." and as Remus finished his pledge a bright Orange light flashed so intense that Harry had to close his eyes and shield his face with his arms but it didn't work, the Orange light grew in intensity until it flashed several times before vanishing completely.

"Woah….what was that?" asked Remus as he was blinking his watery eyes very fast trying to get the blur spots to fade away. He looked over to Harry and judging by the expression on his face, Remus knew that Harry had an idea as to what had just happened.

Before Remus could interrogate the knowledge out of Harry, he was interrupted by Harry rushing towards him and hugging him with all his might.

After a few seconds, Harry released his hold of Remus and stepped back. Gatherng himself and straightening out his clothes, Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry Remus, I kind of lost control there for a minute, it's just…what you said..did you mean it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well of course I did Harry, I did after all pledge my soul and my magic on it. What I witnessed today in your pensieve really shook me Harry. I have been too afraid of what others think of me to see what has been right in front of me all this time. The one thing I regret the most is listening to Albus when he told me I was not allowed to visit you while growing up. He said it was not safe and that you were perfectly happy and safe, it wasn't until your third year when I became your professor, that I saw first hand how wrong he was. But even then I was not brave enough to stand up against him, I did have several confrontations with him, but he always won out in the end. For that Harry I will never forgive myself." Said Remus as he looked directly into Harry's eyes with such over whelming guilt, guilt was something Harry recognized right away.

"Remus, please don't feel guilty about my upbringing. The way I see it, it kind of helped me. It made me stronger, it made me more determined to end this war, so that no one would have to go through what I went through. Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger right?" Finished Harry with a little smile as Remus began to lighten up. He would never let go of his guilt for Harry, he felt he deserved it, no matter how many times Harry tells him to forget it, he never would. Remus practically beamed at Harry as Harry took a glance around his tiny bedroom.

"Well, now that I know what side you are on, let me explain a few things before I leave you for a moment on errand I have to attend to. First, I am emancipated by the Goblins, so I can perform magic anytime I choose. Second, there are some of my closest friends I want to introduce you too." Finished Harry as he walked over to his closet door and opened it as Dobby, Winky, and Alissa came out an into the tiny bedroom.

Remus was quite surprised by the two House Elves but the snake made him take a few steps back before he realized that if Harry had confidence in this snake then he would too.

"Dobby, can you please end the illusion and return my Master bedroom to it's former glory." declared Harry as Dobby raised both his hands and the illusion ended, leaving the two wizards, two House Elves, and one semi-large snake standing in the middle of a rather exquisite Master Bedroom.

Harry Continued, "Remus, I think you already know Dobby and Winky, they are exclusively House of Potter Family members, you may call on them but know that they do not have to follow your commands if they so choose not to, they are not my slaves." Harry declared with fierce protectiveness that did not go un-noticed by Remus before Harry continued. "And this beautiful specimen is none other then Alissa, she is bonded as my familiar and I would appreciate you treating her as such, she will not harm you as long as you don't give her reason to." Harry said as he smiled and patted Alissa's head as she raised and leaned into Harry's touch before rounding and staring down Remus in the eyes.

"I sense no ill will coming from him, but master, he is not human, I do believe he is a Werewolf, you must proceed with caution. If he attempts to strike against you, I will release all my venom into him before you can say the word Nimbus." Slithered Alissa as Harry just smiled and Remus looked on bewildered. Harry decided he would translate for Remus.

"She warned me that she doesn't sense any immediate danger from you, but to remain cautious for you apparently are a Werewolf." smirked Harry as Remus slightly chuckled before addressing Alissa.

"You are very wise Alissa, and it is a pleasure to meat you. You are of course correct, I am a Werewolf but I most definitely on Harry's side of things. I am very pleased that he has someone so wise and protective of him like you. I know you will see to it that he remains safe and sound." declared Remus as Alissa nodded her head to Remus before turning towards Harry as she declared.

"I like him, I will spare his life….for now but please make sure he is aware that I am free to change my mind to that regard whenever I choose." finished Alissa in a stern sounding voice.

Harry laughed at once before making sure she understood where he stood in regards to one Remus Lupin. "Alissa, that is very funny, but you are not to harm Remus without informing me first unless your life is in immediate danger, is that clear?"

Alissa nodded that she understood as she slithered away and Harry explained his conversation with Remus before glancing down at his watch. Remus, I do have something that I need to attend to right now, if you are not busy, please stay tonight and we will sort everything out over some amazing cooking that puts Mrs. Weasley's dinners to shame, I promise. While I'm away, Winky will fill you in on everything that we have been up to until I return, okay?" Harry asked.

"That sounds wonderful to me Harry, I have kind of been dreading returning to Grimmauld Place, and I haven't had a home cooked meal in months."

"Excellent!, feel free to make yourself at home, Winky will show you around and if you want to shower up and relax in the steam room or in the Jacuzzi, feel free. Winky please show Remus around then lead him down Harrington Two and set the TD for 30 minutes." Harry declared as Winky nodded that she understood as Remus watched the interactions with a confused look on his face to what Harry was saying, but he knew Winky would explain everything to him.

As Winky led Remus into the walk in closet and down Harrington two, Harry was left with Dobby standing near his monster Bed.

"Dobby, did everything go okay at Flourish's? is the room sealed off from visitors?" Harry asked as Dobby nodded before he continued. "Did they ask you any questions?"

"They did try master, but I didn't say anything other then they could help themselves with the food and drink free of charge and then I sealed the room and returned here." Declared Dobby as Harry smiled at his friend before coming to a conclusion.

"Dobby, I am still not sure about what their intentions are, until I do, I would rather be safe then sorry, when we arrive at Flourish's, please remain near by invisible, just in case, okay?" asked Harry

"Of course Harry, don't worry, if something goes wrong, I will have us out of there before you can blink." declared Dobby as Harry laughed.

"Ready Dobby?" said Harry

"Ready" answered Dobby as the two vanished silently to see about adding possible allies to their side in this war.


	15. Chapter 15 Friends or Foes

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 15 -- Friends or Foes

Harry suddenly appeared just outside the door to his private suite at Flourish's. After pulling his wand he checked to see that Dobby was ready and with steely resolve, Harry pushed open the door and strode inside closing the door and waiting for it to seal before walking towards his three guests that were lounging in the corner, two of which were still stuffing their faces. Luna was the first to realize that Harry just entered the room as she stood up rather quickly, startling the twins who followed seconds later.

"Harry mate, long time no chat, how've you been?" Said George as Fred was wiping his face and brushing off the crumbs that was all over his robes.

Harry not wasting any time, raised his wand, and silently bounded all three to the chairs there were just sitting in with thick black ropes that shot out of his wand lightning quick.

"Whoa Harry Mate, I don't know what you have heard…" said George

"But we are on your side, we owe you more then we could ever pay back." finished Fred

Harry thought that over briefly before speaking.

"Guys, as much as I would love to believe that you are completely on my side, certain information has come to light that leads me to drastic measures. Rest assured that I take no pleasure in doing so, but I don't know who I can or who I can't trust, and this is the most reliable and quickest way to determine where your true loyalties lie." Finished Harry as he pulled out a long, thin, cylinder filled with Harry's special enhanced truth potion.

"Let me guess….truth potion. Go right ahead mate" said George

"We have nothing to hide" finished Fred as both he and his brother opened their mouths wide waiting for Harry to distribute the potion.

This kind of threw Harry off his game plan, he wasn't expecting them to take the potion willingly, maybe they were telling the truth and they actually were on his side. Nevertheless, Harry wasn't leaving anything to chance but he decided he didn't need to go full out like he did with the Headmaster. Putting the cylinder back in his robes, he then pulled out a much smaller tube of a less severe truth potion and closed the gap between himself and the three bound students. Once he was within reach, Harry paused and looked at Luna.

"You haven't said a word yet Luna, what do you have to say about all this?"

"Oh me Harry, I'm completely fine with you giving me truth potion, I already knew you would do something like this, in fact if you didn't then I would have been surprised, I only ask that you please don't ask me any question about who I fancy or any such things, I'm afraid of what I might say." said Luna slightly worriedly.

Both the twins burst up in laughter before George added.

"Yeah mate. I strongly recommend you don't ask her that, unless your ready to hear…I Fancy you Harry Potter, my strong, brave, drop dead sexy hero you." finished George in his best Luna impersonation as Fred started laughing again with George quickly following him. Luna simply smiled although Harry could have sworn he saw he complexion redden quite a bit.

Deciding it was best to get this show on the roll, Harry stepped up and placed three drops of potion on each of their tongues and waited for it to kick in before starting his interrogation.

"Do you now, or have you ever, supported the actions of Lord Voldermort or any of his followers?" asked Harry.

"No,No,No" answered all three as Harry continued.

"Do you work for someone that you give reports to about my self or the actions of any of my friends?"

"No,No,Yes" was his response. Harry immediately made his way to stand in front of Luna as the twins were craning their necks to stare at her in disbelief.

Harry pointed his wand at Luna's face an commanded in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Who do you report to, how long have you been giving reports, and what have you reported on me personally?"

Luna took a deep breath and without the hint of fear even while Harry was staring her down with his wand, she never wavered but when she spoke, it was slightly louder then a whisper.

"I report to my father as I am a reporter for the Quibbler and have been for the last two years, I write under the fake name of Anul Doogevol and have never reported anything you didn't want disclosed Harry, I refuse to spread lies." finished Luna very quietly.

This was not the answer Harry was expecting as he lowered his wand and looked a little bashfully for overreacting.

"I'm sorry Luna, I think that is amazing that you write those articles, in fact I have read some of your articles over the summer, I especially liked the one in regards to the Ministry of Magic and Voldermort's return, I wondered how the reporter knew such detailed information." said Harry with a small little smile, Luna simply blushed.

"Last Question, do you report for, or work for Albus Dumbledore or any other Hogwarts Professor?" Harry asked

"No,No,No" was the unanimous answer and Harry felt that was enough questioning under serum and quickly gave all three the antidote and unbound them before walking over to the table that was filled with suites and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake.

The twins stood up and began rubbing their arms where the ropes had them bound as Luna quietly walked over and sat beside Harry placing her hand on his knee as an eerie silence overtook the foursome. Finally, it was George that broke the silence.

"Harry, there are a few reasons why we came to see you today, although we really want to hear what you've been up to these past weeks, there are things you should know first."

"Yeah Mate, such as our dear youngest brother has been in correspondence with the Headmaster." said Fred.

"yeah, we've been spotting Fawkes flashing in and out of the Burrow quite frequently, especially after Albus awoke from his potions accident." continued George.

"Potions accident?" asked Harry

"Yeah, you didn't hear how he was attempting to brew a very complicated potion and the cauldron melted exposing the Headmaster to a highly unstable potion that wasn't yet complete, he's been incapacitated in the Hospital Wing for the past week and a half." informed Fred.

Harry's smirk was starting to show before he got himself under control to hide what he really knew about the Headmasters incapacitation. He began to wonder what Ron was up to in regards to his former Mentor.

"Anyways, were not really sure what he has been up to for he has been extremely secretive since the beginning of summer." said George as Fred Continued

"Also, we heard Ron talking to Hermione about a special Order meeting scheduled for tomorrow night at Grimmauld Place, from what we heard with our extendable ears before Hermione silenced the room.." said Fred as George continued.

"Is the main topic of discussion for this special Order meeting, is none other then Harry Potter."

Harry soaked this information in, there were many different avenues that he could take in regards to this new information, but as he recently learned the hard way, he would not rush into action anymore. Besides, the meeting was tomorrow night and he had time to seek council with his allies.

"Thank you guys for letting me know, it's nice to know that at least some of the Weasley's are on my side. Is there anything else?" asked Harry

"Actually there is, but it is of a business nature. I think we will let Luna have her say and then maybe we can have a little chat afterwards, in private?" asked George

"Absolutely guys, in fact I wanted to talk to you about that very same thing." finished Harry with the first true smile the Twins had seen today as Fred and George stood up and walked towards the food area leaving Harry alone to talk with Luna. Very nervously, Luna finally spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"Harry, something has happened to me these past few weeks, I don't know how to explain it. I…I..it seems I have been having what my father calls episodes again."

"Episodes? …Luna it's okay…you can tell me anything ..I promise that I will listen to you….tell me what's bothering you so I can help." finished Harry and this time he moved forward and put a hand on her knee, sitting very close to her so if she decided to use that whisper voice again, he was going to hear what was troubling her like this.

"Sometimes I have these wonderful dreams. But lately they seem to be getting longer and something tells me that the dream I'm having is not coming from me." Luna said in a light whisper as she stared hopefully into those stunning green eyes praying that he would not do what she feared and call her a nutter.

"do you have dreams…or is it just one dream playing over and over…..the same dream I mean?" said Harry as Luna just stared at him with a blank look on her face.

"You mean….you believe me?" said Luna bewildered.

"Of course I do Luna, believe me, I know all about dreams becoming reality, I have no problem believing that you are having someone else's dreams or even maybe seeing an event that hasn't even happened yet, you could be part seer." finished Harry with a slight smile hoping to relax the young Ravenclaw.

Suddenly Luna leapt out of her chair and straddled Harry sitting in his chair with such force that it toppled them both backwards as Luna still had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

To say Harry was shocked was the understatement of the year. Harry just laid there with the young Ravenclaw straddling his waist still trying to process what had happened and how he got himself in this position. Suddenly Harry heard snickering coming from the corner as he moved the blonde mass of hair from his vision and he spotted the Weasley Twins, attempting to stifle the laughter as they made their way over.

"Will you look at this dear brother…..what did I say….I knew there was chemistry between those two." said Fred as George simply snickered louder.

At hearing this proclamation by Fred, Luna realized how inappropriate this was and quickly got off of Harry and helped him up to his feat, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry Harry…I didn't mean to…" said Luna but she was cut off by Harry.

"Luna…it's okay really…I was just surprised is all, give me a couple of minutes to talk business with the Twins and then I can excuse them and we can finish our conversation in private, okay?"

Luna nodded her head as Harry grabbed each of the Twins by the elbows and dragged them to the corner of the suite and pulled up privacy wards around them before speaking.

"Don't even start you guys ..on to business, I wanted to see how the inventing has been coming and I wanted to see if you could help me with a few ideas I've had lately." Harry asked as the Twins laughter ceased and their smirks grew as they replied.

"Actually Harry, that's one of the reasons we wanted to see you today, we have really come along with our inventions, using Zonko's as a rough draft, we have made several modifications that I think will sell nicely." said Fred as George continued

"Two of our favorites are these." and George pulled out a small box and set it on his lap and opened it. Peering inside, Harry thought it was several extendable ears but he was mistaken as George continued to explain.

"New and improved Extendable Ears, this is the first box we made of these babies and we wanted you to have the honors." said George

"You see Mate, these are a lot better, and way more convenient. After out tenth Extendable was noticed by young Granger, we decided that we had to figure a way to get rid of the cord, thus you are holding the weeks and weeks of sleepless nights to rectify the situation." Said Fred beaming.

"Cordless Extendable Ears, or what we now call Ear Droppers. You see, you place this small drum core into your ear, this makes it hard to spot that you are listening to something else. Then you have fifteen ears per box that you can place anywhere, stick them to walls and place disillusionment charms over them and no one is the wiser." Added George with a wicked grin on his face.

"Wow Guys!!…..that is completely wicked!! How far do they work?" asked Harry as he was thinking off all the ways these could come in handy.

"there is no distance cut off as far as we know, but only those Ears will work with that ear core, right now we are packaging them as 15 Ears and 4 Ear cores to a box." said Fred.

"So only those four ear cores can pick up what these fifteen Ears hear?" asked Harry

"Right" said George as he wanted to show Harry one way him and his brother use the ears. He bent down and pulled out an ear core and an ear out of the box on Harry's lap before continuing.

"Here's another great way to use these, microphone check, one, two, one, two." said George as he was talking into an ear he was holding and right away Harry understood.

"Like Walkie Talkies!! That's bloody brilliant!!" said Harry who was getting even more excited. Fred and George just looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what Walkie Talkies were, but Harry was obviously pleased about their first invention and that's the goal they were trying to achieve, after all Harry had done for them, they just couldn't let him down.

George walked back over and placed his ear core and ear back into Harry's box as Fred walked over and pulled out a small black bag with a wicked smile.

"On to our second favorite invention, this is Instant Darkness Powder, simply grab a handful like this, and throw it around you spreading out as much as you can like this." and Fred threw the powder around them and instantly they were submerged into total darkness. Harry pulled out his wand and tried to do a Lumos to break through the blackness but it didn't seem to work. Suddenly, the blackness dissolved and they could see each other again.

"Woah, what just happened?" Asked Harry a little bewildered.

"It's pretty cool eh? We've been experimenting with this stuff ever since we imported it from Peru. Wickedly effective, nothing that we know of yet can penetrate the darkness it causes." said George as Fred simply nodded.

"That is cool but did everything go dark for you guys as well?" asked Harry as both the boys nodded that it did and that got Harry thinking.

"Well that is a problem then, you guys have to figure out a way that we can see through that blackness, otherwise we would be in the same boat as the Death Munchers would be in, although it is kind of impressive." said Harry as both the Twins smiled

"You're right of course Harry and we will work on that, but the problem is we are kinda running out of funds at the moment but we just rented a flat in Diagon Alley and we will open shop within the next few days or so. Most of our stock is some of our older inventions such as the Original Extendable Ears and Puking Pastilles and such, but once we put these two new items into our inventory, we will sure to turn a profit." Said Fred as George also agreed.

Harry was absorbing everything they had said and came to a quick conclusion.

"okay guys, here's what I want to do, I want to hire you, full time as my personal inventors. I think you guys are bloody amazing and I think some of your inventions can really help us in our battle to rid this world of evil." said Harry as both the boys got really excited at hearing this as Harry continued.

"I have a few stipulations to add though, first, those two new products you keep a secret and only supply to me until this war is over, then you can sell them to whomever you want. Second, you hire a staff to run your store so you can spend most of your time inventing and tinkering with your product line. At lastly, you will keep all profits from all your inventions and except a monthly fee of one thousand galleons as pay, each with bonuses and incentives to boot." finished Harry as the twins mouths dropped open in complete shock.

It was silent for awhile as what Harry just said sank into the Twins brains, still speechless they could only nod their heads that they agreed but Harry wanted verbal agreement. After a little more prodding, the twins finally spoke.

"it's a deal mate!" said George

"Absolutely!" said Fred as the two brothers shook hands with Harry making it official.

"Great, now as for your shop…..Dobby!" Harry called out as Dobby appeared before everyone almost before Harry finished calling him out, leading the twins to believe that he was there the whole time.

"Dobby, please go to Gringotts and Have Whiplock purchase the shop that the Weasley Twins just rented, paid in full, also have him set it up with the best Wards Gringotts has to offer and have him place the ownership of the store to Fred and George Weasley. Please pass along that this would be personal favor to me and that I would be in his debt if he were to put a rush on the whole process." Harry commanded.

Dobby simply nodded that he understood and vanished silently.

"Okay, that part's been taking care of, I had a few ideas that I want you to think about over the next couple of days." and Harry began to discuss a few things with them as he pulled out his Gringotts wallet and gave each of the twins their first month's salary with an extra thousand to keep them motivated.

"Thanks Harry, we are going to get right on those new ideas and get things rolling with the store. We already have a few friends that were hinting about wanting to work for us, especially Lee Jordan." Said Fred as George continued

"Yeah, and we will run by every new invention with you before selling them to the public."

"That's excellent guys, your product are just too sweet, I don't want them ending up in the enemies hands, if you know what I mean. I'm also going to need several more boxes of those Ear Droppers." said Harry

"Gotcha Mate, were on the case" said Fred as George stood up as well and mock saluted Harry as all three began to laugh.

"Ohh, one more thing before you leave. I am not sure how safe owl mail is right now, I don't know if it is being monitored or not. I would prefer to keep our little business venture on the down low so to speak. I wish to remain the SILENT-partner if your understanding my meaning." Harry finished as both the twins nodded that they understood and watched as Harry pulled something from his wrist and did something before suddenly a huge trunk materialized before them.

Harry opened the trunk and rummaged through it quickly, pulling out two small packages before closing the trunk lid and re-shrank it, then placed it back somewhere on his wrist.

"Whoa Harry, that was totally wicked!" said both the twins simultaneously.

Harry simply laughed as he handed over the two packages as he explained.

"Guys, these are muggle cell phones, do you know what they are?" as both twins shook their heads that they didn't, Harry continued to explain for several minutes until they understood and had his number saved in their phone's memory."

"Only contact me through these unless of an emergency, in that case call for Dobby and he will come, but only for an Emergency. I am planning on having a small get together early next week with all my supporters and I want you there, I will explain everything to you later okay, and guys….Thanks for joining me." said Harry as he smiled at them.

"No Harry…we should be the ones thanking you….you always believed in us when everyone thought our idea of a joke shop was completely nutters." said Fred as George continued.

"Yeah Mate….no mater how you put it….it's us owing you in the end….don't worry mate…we won't let you down!"

"I know you guys won't, because if you do, I will tell Dobby that you guys tried to harm me and that he has my permission to punish you however he sees fit to." joked Harry as both the boys shivered at the mere thought of what Dobby would do, making Harry laugh even harder.

As the Twins disappeared, Harry made his way over towards Luna and took a seat opposite her.

"You know, you are absolutely amazing. In all my life, I have never met someone so remarkable." said Luna slightly louder then a whisper this time.

"Thank you Luna, but I think the correct term your looking for is Rich. It is amazing what can happen when you say gold is not an issue, and actually have a Goblin appear suddenly to prove that you mean it." chuckled Harry as Luna laughed as well, the real funny thing was, Harry wasn't joking.

"Now Luna, the last we talked you were going to give me a little more information as to the type of dream or dreams you've been having, care to explain?" asked Harry and he genuinely seemed interested in her answer.

Luna was a little bashful, never had she had someone pay such rapt attention to her like the way he was doing right now, except maybe her father, but she knew he was only doing his parental duty. But this, was a new experience for Luna, and she needed a minute to gather her thoughts that were running a mile a minute.

"Well…okay…umm..well, at first it was just the same dream, over and over again….but since the….since…um the Death Eater encounter….I have been having several…and they are a lot longer. When they were short dreams, I thought….I thought they were just fantasies. But when they started to get longer…I soon realized that there were people in this dream…and that I had never seen these people ever before…..well that is when I guessed that it might be a dream or a vision of someone else's life. Oh Merlin, listen to me, even I think I am nutters!"

"Calm down Luna, I don't think your nutters….well not totally that is" said Harry as he chuckled and got Luna to smile before continuing, "lets break down the one dream you've been having over and over first, then we will tackle the others okay, so close your eyes and try to picture everything that happened in that vision from start to finish. No matter how insignificant you think it is, I want to hear about it. I will keep notes and we will seek council from some of my other friends, don't worry Luna, your not alone, we'll figure this thing out" finished Harry assuredly.

Luna nodded as Harry pulled his wand and conjured some parchment and a quill and waited for Luna to start describing her vision.

Thirty minutes later or so, Harry had a good amount of detailed information on Luna's visions. She was showing signs of fatigue and Harry was getting writers cramps in his hands from all the scratching. The two teenagers relaxed afterwards while Harry handed Luna a cell phone and explained how everything worked and stored some important phone numbers in her address book. The pure joy that shone on her face when she glanced at one of the contacts name in her new phone did not go un-noticed by Harry.

"Neville is on your side of things?" asked Luna in an excited yet cautious voice.

"He is, in fact, he is my best friend these days, there isn't anything going on in my life that he doesn't already know. I trust him completely with my life and I will gladly give it to save his if need be." Finished Harry with steely resolve.

Luna smiled and Harry had a feeling that maybe Luna has feelings for Neville, if she did, wait till she sees the new and improved Neville Longbottom. Harry and Luna were ready to part ways with Harry giving her a little bit of background first as to where he stood in regards to the Headmaster and the Order. Harry told her how he was planning on having an information meeting in a couple of days to decide what actions needed to be taken in regards to the will reading of his Godfather. Just as they were making their way to the door, the entire building shook aggressively as a loud rumble was heard followed by what sounded like an explosion coming from outside.

Luna thought it was some sort of earthquake or something, but Harry had pretty good idea as to what the cause was and he made his way to the side window that looked out towards Diagon Alley and sure enough, he was proved right.

"Death Eaters!" whispered Harry as his face turned to anger at witnessing the destruction that was taking place and watching horrified as people were scattering and running for safety.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here?" asked Luna looking slightly less confident then she was earlier.

"You are leaving this place and going somewhere safe." answered Harry as he turned away from the window as Dobby suddenly appeared right before them.

"Dobby, take Luna to Harrington Palace and make sure all security measure are on full force just in case this is a diversion tactic so they can attack Privet Drive." commanded Harry.

"What about you Harry, if your not leaving then I'm not either. I want to stay and help you!" proclaimed Luna with a little more confidence then she first showed upon seeing the Death Eaters.

"Luna, I appreciate that, really I do, but you haven't been training all summer like I have, but don't worry, I am not that reckless little kid anymore. I have a few tricks up my sleeve and I won't get hurt, trust me." Harry finished with a wicked smile.

Luna seemed to understand and Harry was right, she was not ready for this type of fighting. She knew how lucky they all were to escape the Ministry at the end of last term with their lives, but she silently made a vow to herself, that Merlin help her, she would o nothing else from now on but train and research new spells so then next time Death Eaters attacked, she would not be dead weight.

"Harry, please be careful…and good luck!" Luna barely squeaked out as the tears began to roll down her cheeks as she rushed forward and gave Harry another one of those fierce hugs. As the two finally broke apart, Harry looked her right in her teary eyes.

"I will Luna, don't worry…..and Luna….Thanks" Harry finished with a week smile.

Luna simply smiled as Dobby grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

Harry was making his way to the front door when his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Harry, it's Neville, where are you?" said the voice on the other end.

"I'm in my suite at Flourishes, but I am about to make my way into the Alley, I can't stand by and do nothing while innocent people get slaughtered down there." Harry practically screamed into the phone.

"I wouldn't either, I just entered the Alley from the Leaky, I'm wearing an invisibility cloak, I will start taking out as many as I can on the way to Flourishes side entrance, what do you say about meeting me half way doing the same?" asked Neville

With a smirk growing on his face, Harry answered.

"Absolutely! Be careful Neville and we will meet up near the Owl Emporium, remember what we talked about, no stunners, this is war!"

"Got it Harry, you be careful as well, see ya mate!" and Neville hung up.

Harry put his phone in his pocket, then pulled out his own invisibility cloak and threw it over himself before rushing out the door and towards the chaos that was spreading outside. The final thought that went through his brain before opening the final door and rushing out to battle was:

"Mom, Dad, and Sirius, please protect over me and Neville, I want to see you more then anything in this world, but I can't leave my friends behind while this lunatic murderer is out there killing everyone." with one final deep breath, Harry pushed open the door that lead to Diagon Alley and rushed out to fight


	16. Chapter 16 Death Eater Attack

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

A/N: I am sorry about the delay in posting on this story. I have been busy with work and family lately but I assure you that I am back on track now and will hopefully be posting weekly. To make up for it this is the longest chapter yet, Happy reading and please review. Thanks

Chapter 16 -- Death Eater Attack

Creeping out of the alley, Harry stayed as close to the buildings as he could. As he made his way past the destruction that surrounded him, he noticed there weren't any bodies lying about. In fact, he couldn't see anyone, maybe it was a hit and run so to speak. Most of the shops Harry passed had their store fronts blown in or windows shattered, surely there must have been injuries to customers but everywhere seemed vacant.

Harry finally made his way to the Owl Emporium and quickly looked around for Neville, finally spotting a slight movement off to the side, Harry made his way over and before he was about to whisper something, he heard Neville's voice.

"Hey James, is that you? It's Frank." said Neville

"Yeah Frank….it's James, did you spot any Death Eaters on your way here?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"No….that was the weird thing, plenty of destruction though…I was expecting Death Eaters everywhere….but it seems more like a ghost town or something…what do you suppose this means? Was it just a hit and run?" asked Neville.

"That's what I was thinking…..but something feels off…..why would Tom attack Diagon Alley besides random killing and scaring everyone, what is so important to Tom down here?" asked Harry and as soon as the question left his mouth, the answer came to him just as it seemed to come to Neville.

"Gringotts!" they said together.

Harry and Neville made their way down the Alley as fast as they could towards Gringotts, as they got closer they realized the stores were not as destroyed like further down the Alley. Making their way up the Alley, they finally reached the part of the Alley where you could first spot the marvelous white marble building that was Gringotts. Harry stopped Neville by grabbing him by the elbow.

Starting about a hundred yards before the stone steps that led to the entry way of the bank, there were scorch marks randomly splattered across the ground. The two boys slowly continued inching closer to the bank entrance, noticing along the way that the scorch marks were way more frequent as they grew closer.

"It looks like the Goblin guards made things a little challenging for the Death Munchers, I hope they killed a few at least….Hey Nev, be ready…… as soon as we enter lets split up, you go right and I will go left, cast a privacy charm on the inside of your cloak and hold your phone in your non-wand hand and make sure it's set to vibrate, just in case." finished Harry in a no nonsense tone.

"Right and Harry…..don't worry about me….I can take care of myself now thanks to you but I'm not an idiot, if it gets to hot in there, then I'm out, I have a portkey that will return me to Longbottom Manor so I can come back and finish the job later." finished Neville with a chuckle.

"That's perfect Nev, look I don't want you firing anything off until I make the first move and only then on the down low, I would prefer if they didn't know about your talents at this stage, they already know about the boy who lived and will be coming after me until I die, so if you have to fire, cast silently or nonverbally if you can, and stay under that cloak no matter what. Even if they capture me, do not show yourself, I will get free okay, trust me" finished Harry confidently.

"Okay Harry….you take the lead and I'll follow…be careful and get out safe Mate." said Neville.

"You too Mate." and as Harry made his way up the steps he heard Neville cast his privacy spell and then he could no longer hear Neville's footsteps. After casting his own privacy spell, he continued up the steps and reached the door just as Neville was opening the other side and they both snuck inside and veered their different directions.

The first thing Harry noticed was the missing Goblin guards that were usually posted at the front doors. Walking through the entry hall, Harry slowed at the sight before him. All along the bank teller cubicles where the Goblins did business high above their customers, laid the evidence of Death Eater handiwork. There were a few dead Goblins laid across some cubicles where others were blown backwards, spraying blood all over the back walls. In front of the Goblin work station was an even sorrier sight. The poor customers that were unlucky enough to be doing business when the Death Eaters stormed the bank, were now littered across the bank floor. Most of the carnage was human, Harry assumed that most of the Goblins retreated somehow to avoid the attack, except for those unlucky few who must have been caught off guard. Harry had to look away from the main banking area, the stench of death emanating from the main floor was making his stomach turn.

Harry looked across from his position to where he imagined Neville must be. The entrance to the carts that lead down to the bank vaults was on Neville's side. He hoped that whenever the Death Eaters left the vaults, Neville wasn't caught off guard. Harry refocused and made his way over towards the business offices where he knew Whiplock, the Goblin Branch Manager's office was located. For some odd reason, Harry had a feeling that whatever the Death Eaters were after, it had something to do with Whiplock. Harry slowly made his way down the hall.

As Harry slowly crept into Borak's office, he noticed right away that a battle ensued within this room. But what immediately grabbed his attention was lying in the corner of the room. There was at least twenty Death Eaters stacked on top of each other in a massive bloody and mangled mess. Flipping open his cell phone that he was holding in his non wand hand, Harry took several pictures of the dead Death Eaters with close ups on their mask-less faces. Since most of them had lost their masks, this only took a few seconds as they were stacked so he could get several faces at once. Closing his phone, he made his way towards the back of the office where he noticed Borak lying across the floor, face down, behind where his desk stood. He wasn't moving, but Harry couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. He quickly made his way over and flipped him over, to his surprise, the Goblin stirred.

"Who's…….there?" came the barely audible whisper from Borak.

"It's Harry Potter Borak, I'm under my invisibility cloak, what happened?" asked Harry after canceling his privacy charms from within his cloak.

"Mister Potter….there is no time….You must help my Lord….Death Eaters are torturing him……I….I…Tried to hold them off as long as I could….but….but….too many…no power….too weak….I…I….tried…..but….but…you Lord Potter….with your bonded friend….you…you….could help Lord Whiplock….you must not let them break him and gain access to the vaults…..I know…..I know what they are after. ….Help my Lord." Borak finished with a long exhale of breath as his eyes closed and it looked like he was fading.

"What is it Borak? What are the Death Eaters after? Tell me Borak and I will help Whiplock keep it safe." Harry pleaded as he watched Borak's eyes flutter open briefly as he let out.

"2.…1.…7.…..vaul…." one final exhale and Borak was no more.

"They will pay for this Borak….I promise you….soon the Death Eater reign will be no more!" Harry said forcefully as he rose and recast the privacy charm on the inside of his cloak and made his way towards the rear section of the large entry way that lead to Whiplock's office. As he grew closer he could see light cascading through the smashed up double doors from spell fire and he could hear voices, one in particular that made his anger rise at an unbelievable rate. There was no mistaking who was leading this operation.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry grinded out as he was losing control over his emotions very quickly.

Harry finished making his way towards the shredded front doors and peeked in to assess the situation to see what he was facing before he lost control and blew his cover. He counted eleven Death Eaters, including Malfoy. Whiplock was bound to his office chair, and looked to have taken some serious abuse. At least he was still alive, for now, how much longer would he stay that way looked to be up to Harry. As he was about to make his move into the office when his cell phone vibrated, and he backed up and re-entered Borak's office as he flipped open his phone.

"What's your status Nev?" asked Harry

"I made it as far as I could down the cart path, it seems our Death Eater buddies are having a hard time trying to gain access any farther as well. There seems to be some pretty strong wards preventing anyone from crossing through. There is fourteen Death Eaters in six different carts, all throwing various spells to weaken the wards that doesn't seem to be making a dent. Harry….the reason why I called is, they are sitting ducks right now. They are all lined up, trapped between the Goblin ward barrier and me, and I'm safe standing on the last of the track on land, and they are suspended over the canyon at the entrance to the vaults. If we were going to make a move…"

"Your right Nev, that is to perfect to pass up. I know that canyon you are talking about. It always freaks me out a little when I pass over that pit of death. Do you think you can blast them all off the track and into the gorge without taking return fire?" Harry asked realistically.

"I am sure I could blast the first three carts for sure, but the two closest carts to the Goblin ward line I doubt I could do much without them blasting back but I still have the advantage because I can retreat and they are trapped. At least I can eliminate half of their numbers down here, it's a risk I have to take." Neville finished assertively.

"I agree Mate, but lets do this the smart way. I have an idea but it will take a minute to set up, what I want you to do is take as many pictures with your cell phone as you can, and zoom in as close as you can as well while I set things up, I'll call you back." then Harry disconnected and he calmly thought of what he needed right now without saying a word. Dobby appeared silently standing right in front of him and under the cloak as well.

"Dobby, that was bloody brilliant! How did you know to appear under the cloak?" Harry asked as he looked at Dobby dumbfounded.

Dobby looked thoughtful for a second before answering, " I'm not really sure Master Harry, I could just sense that you needed Dobby's Help and yous needed me to be unseen, then I's be sensing you under your cloak before I arrived, so I popped in under it." Dobby finished with a little grin before asking, "what is you needed Master?"

"The Death Eaters that were attacking the Alley earlier was all just a distraction to attack the Bank, Neville and I went to investigate and he has just informed me that there are fourteen Death Eaters trapped like sitting ducks, but we need to move fast and there is no time for me to help him and I have a situation building in the office next door that needs my immediate attention." Harry said rather quickly.

"I understand." nodded Dobby.

"What I need Dobby is for you to help Neville blast those Death Eaters and send them on the express way to hell. But Dobby, we may be bonded but I refuse to order you to kill or be involved in this war more then you want to be. I mean popping me away from danger is one thing, but ending a wizards life is another, even if that wizard is a murdering piece of dragon dung!"

"Oh no Master Harry Potter Sir, you saved my life, Winky's too. If you hadn't done what…..I…I would most likely be no more Master sir, it would be Dobbys honor to assist the great Harry Potter sir in defeating the evil dark wizards. Dobby will gladly strike down those Death Eater Scum!" Declared Dobby with slight authority.

"Great Dobby, I knew I could count on you. I am lucky to have such an amazing friend stand with me in defiance of evil. Here's my plan, we need to strike fast and hard, if what Neville tells me is true, it shouldn't take the two of you together but only a few minutes max. I will start attacking the eleven Death Eaters torturing Whiplock. The second you two are done in the vaults, pop Neville and yourself to Whiplocks office near the double doors. Keep Neville under his cloak, I don't want Voldermort to know that he is aiding me yet. The longer we keep that a secret the better. Tell Neville to only intervene if there is no other option and to do his best to keep his identity unknown."

"I understand Master Harry, they must not find Lord Longbottom helping you. But Master…you cant possibly take on eleven Death Eaters on by yourself….alone?" asked Dobby with a slight cracking in his voice.

"I have the element of surprise, not to mention a few tricks up my sleeve. Also I made a portkey that will take me back to Harrington two in case of an emergency."

Dobby simply nodded at hearing this information, he knew there was no stopping his master when he has his mind set on something, and right now his sights were set on saving Whiplock from immanent death.

"Please be careful Master Sir, Winky will most likely chop off one of my limbs if something were to happen to you on my watch. Lord Longbottom and I will make quick work of those dark wizards and then I will be joining you in dispatching those remaining pieces of dragon dung!" Declared Dobby with a little grin.

"You just take care of yourself, and Nev and if anything goes wrong, pop Neville out of there. Your lives are worth way more then fourteen Death Eaters." said Harry as he reached out and grabbed Dobby's forearm with a brotherly hand shake staring him straight in the eyes.

As Dobby and Harry were lost in each other's gaze for a brief second before parting, neither of them noticed the slight greenish glow that was emanating from their handshake. The two gave one final grin as Dobby popped out. Harry flipped open his phone then called Neville and informed him of his plan. After Neville expressed his wish of knowing about the plan before Dobby popped in under his invisibility cloak and giving him a heart attack with fourteen murderous Death Eaters mere yards away, Neville was on board. Harry hung up the phone, took a deep breath, then made his way into Whiplock's office.

_**Down in the Vaults:**_

Dobby had whispered a plan with Neville and after they came to a resolution, Dobby disappeared silently and Neville, still under his cloak, got into position waiting for Dobby to initiate the strike. Dobby silently re-appeared across the huge gorge where he stood on a little ledge across from the Death Eaters who had just finished launching another set of spells and charms at the never fading Goblin wards. One of the Death Eaters in the first cart closest to the ward shield grabbed his left arm where Neville assumed where his dark mark was located.

"Lucius, Nothing is working……it is no use…we can not gain access without the permission of the Goblins, we are going to return unless you have cracked the Branch Manager yet?" the Death Eater questioned.

Nevile couldn't hear what Malfoy's response was be he realized that their window of attack was starting to close slowly, but Neville couldn't initiate the attack while that Death Eater had an open line of communication the Death Eaters in Whiplock's office where Harry was facing incredible odds. Neville knew that it would be a miracle if they were to eliminate these particular Death Eaters without them somehow notifying Malfoy and the others, but he was hoping to blast away several before they informed Malfoy of their presence. The lead Death Eater broke his connection to Malfoy and the carts started to return to where Neville was standing and he knew it was time.

Dobby sent three quick blast of magic and the cart that lead the leader of this group and the two closest carts to him got blasted off the tracks. Before the other Death Eaters knew what was going on, half of their numbers had plummeted to their deaths. The remaining Death Eaters finally catching on, pulled their wands and started blasting across the gorge where the blasting was coming from as the carts sped up to make it back into the tunnel area and away from being sitting ducks. There was only one flaw to this plan, they were headed unaware, straight towards a cloaked and very pissed, Neville Longbottom.

As the carts made their way closer and closer to him, Dobby continued to rain down spells from across the gorge, completely distracting the Death Eaters as they shielded and fired back spells towards their unknown attacker. A Death Eater in the lead cart turned his attention towards the entrance to the caves that would save them from those blasts from across the gorge. Thinking that they were going to make it to safety before suddenly he witnessed a blinding purple hex that seemed to shoot out of nowhere headed right for him and the final thought that crossed that Death Eaters mind was, why hadn't his Master listened to him when he try to persuade them from not attacking Gringotts, no one survived an attack on Gringotts, not even Lord Voldermort. The purple blast hit just above the wheels on cart, blasting it backwards as shredded metal and Death Eater body parts sprayed the remaining two carts, alerting them that there was another attacker to be aware of. They didn't need to worry for long, because Neville's blast distracted the last two carts just long enough for them to drop the shields they were holding and Dobby let a plethora of spells loose as Neville fired multiple Reductos at the same time. The last two carts were blasted to bits as more Death Eater body parts got sprayed across the gorge as they fell to their doom.

After several seconds had passed and the dust settled from the Death Eater slaughter, Dobby re-appeared in front of Neville who removed his cloak still watching the last of the Death Eaters disappear down the black hole as a grin began to grow across his face.

"Lord Longbottom, that went exactly as we planned" grinned Dobby as Neville's smile grew even larger.

"That it did Dobby, you were bloody brilliant! Doesn't it feel amazing ridding this world of such foul and evil bastards?" asked Neville.

Dobby laughed as he nodded that he agreed before his smile disappeared and his expression grew serious.

"Lord Longbottom, we must return to Whiplock's office, Master Harry is batteling eleven Death Eaters as we speak." said Dobby very quickly but Neville understood the urgency and put on his cloak holding it open for Dobby to enter before letting it fall to the ground as Dobby embraced Neville around the waist as the two silently disappeared from that dark cart tunnel.

_**Whiplock's Office: **_

Harry slowly made his way into Whiplock's office as he took stock of the situation. He knew that most of these Death Eaters were mere lackey's, muscle really with no brains. His main problem was Lucius Malfoy, he knew how dangerous he could be and he knew that if he was going to overtake this group of Death Eaters single handedly, he would have to eliminate Malfoy first off. Harry made his way to just behind Whiplocks chair and got ready to make his move as Malfoy suddenly got a message clasping his Dark mark on his arm and his eyes glazed over.

"I figured as Much…..don't waste any more time down there…..return to the Lobby and prepare for our departure….The Goblin guards will be here soon….we have precious little time……..No…He is being rather stubborn, but no matter, he will be facing his maker shortly….make sure our exit is ready and the dark mark set above Gringotts….we will meet you in the Lobby in five minutes." Lucius finished as the glazed look in his eyes vanished and he looked down onto Whiplock, who for being tortured for the last five to ten minutes, had a wicked toothy grin on his face as Malfoy Senior addressed the Head of the London Goblin Branch for the final time.

" I don't know why you are smiling? Are you so ignorant that you can not even realize that you are taking the last few breaths of you miserable and worthless existence?" Malfoy sneered as the Goblin's toothy grin only grew larger.

" I am smiling you Death Eater Scum, because you are correct, the Goblin guards will be here soon and I will bet all the gold in this bank, that you eleven will never make it out of this bank alive." chuckled the Head Goblin as Lucius lashed out and hit the Goblin with another slashing hex across his torso that squirted out blood almost on Harry and his cloak.

Harry winced at the sight of the gash that appeared across Whiplock's chest and he knew if he was going to save Whiplock from death, then he needed to act now and could not wait any longer for Dobby and Neville to back him up. After several options of spells sailed through his mind, he finally decided on a course of action and proceeded to do the unthinkable, battle eleven Death Eaters by himself at the same time saving the bound Head Goblin from eminent death. Closing his eyes and channeling all of his newly found will power into the spell on the tip of his tongue, he opened his eyes as he shouted out as loud as he could.

"_CONJUNCTIVITIS_!!!" Harry shouted as a golden green light blinded the entire room before anyone knew what was going on. That curse is intended to effect the vision of the target for a few seconds, however, the spell Harry just cast, was a wide range spell, and was so strong that it blinded everyone for several minutes. Mila-seconds after he cast that spell, Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and threw it over Whiplock and then he rolled him in his chair into the corner of the room as the Death Eaters pulled their wands while rubbing their eyes trying to restore their vision.

Phase one complete, Harry moved onto phase two and shouted, " _IMPEDIMENTUM" _and all eleven Death Eaters slowed to a barely moving rate. With all the time that he needed now, Harry wasted no time in stunning Malfoy then binding him as he watched him land hard on the ground with a clunk. Then he proceeded to the remaining ten Death Eaters as he blasted away without remorse, no stunners this time.

After the last of the Death Eaters had fallen, time sped back up to normal as Harry walked over to the unconscious Lucius as Dobby and Neville silently popped in as Dobby came out and Neville remained invisible, as per Harry's orders to remain unseen. Harry rolled Malfoy over so he could see his face and smirked at the blood that was oozing out of his nose and forehead. Before awaking him and getting some answers, Harry walked over to the corner where he put Whiplock and removed his cloak, stowing it away as Dobby rushed over and released the bound Goblin.

"Lord Potter…How…I…" Whiplock stammered before Harry interrupted him.

"Whiplock please rest, my friend Dobby here is going to scan you to see if we can sort you back to rights." Harry declared as Dobby stepped up and raised both of his hands and continued to scan the Branch Manager's body as his hands glowed an eerie green glow.

"I can heal the bones Master but the gashes are extremely deep and he has lost a lot of blood. I am at a loss as to how to proceed." Dobby finished as suddenly their number grew by one as Winky silently appeared.

"Master…Winky is being able to heal the Branch Managers cuts and is bringing with her Goblin blood replenishing potion." squealed Winky while holding up the small vial of potion.

"Excellent Winky, please help Dobby get our friend here healthy once more, I have a few questions for Dobby's previous Owner. Once you are finished with Whiplock Dobby, you are free to help me with this piece of Dragon Dung, I think a little payback for years of mistreatment is in order, don't you think?" Harry let the question linger as the smile grew on Dobby's face.

As the two elves pulled their magic together and began healing Whiplock, Harry made his way over to the bound and stunned Malfoy. After levitating him up he placed him an a spare office chair that was off to the side and bound him to the chair as well, better to be safe then sorry. Just before Harry was about to revive the Malfoy senior, twenty to fourty Goblin guards busted into the office with swords and staffs a blazin.

Before any Goblin could cast a single thing, Whiplock stood up so fast and shouted for all to hear.

" Lower your weapons at once! Lord Potter-Black and his two bonded elves just risked their lives to save mine by taking on almost thirty Death Eaters by themselves." Whiplock declared as every Goblin guard lowered their weapons immediately and bowed low at the feet of Harry.

" Lord Potter-Black, please forgive us for brandishing our weapons at you after all you have done for the Goblin nation. It would be my honor if you would like to take my life for such an atrocity." said the Head Goblin guard.

"That will of course not be necessary, please all of you rise. There is still much to be done and I do not have a lot of time for the Ministry Aurors will be here soon and I would prefer to gone by such time." Harry finished and all the Goblin guards rose as one.

Whiplock completely healed, thanked Dobby and Winky with huge hugs to the shock of every Goblin in the room before making his way to stand in front of Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black, there is no way I can possibly repay you for what you have done for me and my people, but rest assured I will be attempting everything within my power to pay you back, even if takes me the rest of my days or even my life." finished Whiplock as he dropped to his knees and bowed down to Harry.

"Please Whiplock, that is not necessary. I would have done the same to any one under the circumstances. I made a vow to put an end to the evil that is known as Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. They killed many today and their destruction is all around us. Evil like that does not deserve the decency most criminals get in this country, they deserve nothing short of painful deaths, I plan to see that they all get their just deserts." Harry proclaimed proudly as once again every Goblin in the room dropped to a knee and joined their Goblin Leader as they bowed down to Harry.

Deciding it was futile to argue with the Goblins seeing how it made no difference in their actions, Harry decided to waste no more time and continued towards the bound Malfoy as he raised his wand and revived the Bound Death Eater.

As Lucius regained consciousness, he took a quick look around to gain stock in his situation before setting eyes on the green eyed nuisance that was standing right in front of him.

"Potter!" Malfoy grumbled out with such hate and anger that made Dobby flinch in remembrance to his former Master.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy and tell us what you are after here?" asked Harry as Malfoy began to laugh wickedly as Dobby stepped up to stand beside Harry.

"You will find out soon enough you filthy half blood!" Malfoy spit out with an evil sneer as he tried to reach for his necklace before Dobby reached up and blasted him in the chest as his chair toppled over backwards. Malfoy let out a small scream as he hit the back of his head against the stone ground for the second time in mere minutes.

Harry looked over towards Dobby with a questioning look as Dobby merely shrugged before speaking.

"He was attempting to escape, that necklace he wears is a portkey that will return him to Malfoy Manor." Dobby declared as Harry simply nodded that he understood.

Malfoy was spluttering expletives as Harry righted his chair again with a little smirk before cutting off his necklace with his wand and levitated the necklace/portkey and let it rest on Whiplocks desk as the slight look of fear finally took hold on Malfoy's face.

"You might as well kill me know Potter, you will not be gaining any information out of me." grinded out Malfoy with that evil sneer on his face again, but Harry wasn't fooled, he could now see the look of fear mixed in with that sneer on his expression. Harry simply laughed as he pulled out a long thin tube from his robe pocket before addressing the bound piece of dung.

"Oh I think you will tell me everything I want to know, whether you want to or not." Harry declared with a wicked smile.

"Truth potion will not work on me you muggle loving bastard! Go right ahead I am not afraid of you." Malfoy sneered.

" Oh I think you will for this is no ordinary truth potion, have fun spending the rest of your miserable after life in hell for after you tell us everything you wish to conceal, my good friend Dobby here, will get his just revenge by ending your pathetic Hald-blood worshiping ass!" Harry finished with a beaming smile as he stepped closer with his enhanced truth potion.

Now Malfoy truly looked scared out of his mind, so much so in fact that he had no reply for the insult Harry just threw his way. Laughing at the justice of it all, Harry gave Lucius a larger dose then he gave his former mentor and waited for the glazed over look to take hold on Malfoy as Dobby conjured some parchment and an dictating quill to record everything the Death Eater spilled. Getting right to business, Harry began his line of questions.

"What was your mission here at Gringotts?" asked Harry

"To retrieve a heirloom out of a secure vault for my Master." said Malfoy in an eerie monotone voice. Whiplock was impressed with the strength of Lord Potter-Black's enhanced truth potion and decided he would inquire more details about it later for now he just watched the events unfold.

" Describe the Heirloom and what vault it is located in?" continued Harry

"It is a small gold cup once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, I do not know the exact vault number for the Goblins switched vault numbers after your defeat of him when you were one year old, that was the information I was trying to obtain from the Branch Manager." said Malfoy.

Harry remembered Borak's final words and instantly knew what the vault number was, brushing off that thought for now he continued his questioning.

"Where is Voldermort's base of operations located?"

Malfoy began to grind his teeth before finally letting out slowly…. " Riddle Manor"

"How many Death Eaters does Voldermort have on his side?"

" One hundred and seventy two…..including myself and the ones that joined me on this mission." Malfoy answered.

"Does Voldermort have Death Eaters in the Ministry?" Harry asked

Again Malfoy tried to prevent himself from answering but the potion was too strong and he finally let out a strangled, " Yes"

" How many and what are their names?"

"Thirteen" answered Malfoy and he began giving names. As he was naming the last one his eyes began to droop and he began shaking.

"We don't have much time left before he passes out" declared Harry before asking one more question.

" What other missions does Voldermort have planned that he has yet to put in motion or others that he has already begun?"

Malfoy again tried to resist as his body began to shake uncontrollably again before he began to speak very quietly.

" He is planning on obtaining information in the Department of Ministries and he is sending in covert Death Eaters into Hogwarts this year to cripple the light side warriors as well as….." but that was all he got out as his shaking grew worse before stopping all together as Malfoy's head rolled back and he passed out completely much like Dumbledore's.

"That is all we can get out of him, he will not wake up for several weeks but that is no matter for we will be ending his life." Harry declared as two Goblin guards entered the room and bowed down at Harry's feet before addressing Whiplock.

"Lord Whiplock, Ministry Aurors are asking for access into the bank to begin the investigation and Albus Dumbledore is here asking for a meeting with you Sir." said the Goblin guard.

"Very well, do not grant them access until I meet you at the front gates personally and inform everyone that no information is to be shared with any wizards what so ever for security reasons is all you have to say for an excuse, anyone disobeying this rule will meet the end of my Goblin blade, is that clear?" asked Whiplock

"Yes Master" replied the Goblin Guard duo as they bowed while backing up and exiting the office.

"Lord Potter-Black, let me finish this poor excuse for a wizard for you so you can take your leave. Do not worry, no one will know of your involvement here at Gringotts today other then us Goblins. Tis a shame really, such heroics should be rewarded with high praises from your people but rest assured, every Goblin will know of your actions here and will gladly assist you in anything you need from here on out, the Goblin Nation is at your beckon call." declared Whiplock as he bowed down to Harry once more as the Goblin guards that were still in the room followed suit.

Harry looked towards Dobby to make sure he was okay with the Goblins taking care of Malfoy for them and Dobby nodded that he agreed as Harry spoke

"Thank You Branch Manager Whiplock and I am sorry for the loss of your brothers and

Sisters who died needlessly today, they will be remembered for their bravery. It is time we made our exit now, I will be in contact with you soon Branch Manager Whiplock under my alias of James Harrington. Good luck and may your gold be plentiful." Harry finished with a little grin as Whiplock rose to his feet once more and reached out and shook Harry's hand before adding.

"Thank you young Lordship, I would wish for your gold to be plentiful as well but then there would no gold left for anyone else." Whiplock declared with a toothy grin.

Harry laughed hard at that for Whiplock was more right then most people in this room knew. As Harry motioned for Winky and Dobby to get near, he felt Neville behind him and Harry looked to Dobby who locked gazes with Harry and instantly knew what he wanted. Dobby disappeared and arrived inside Neville's cloak, then popped out again with Neville to Harrington Palace. Winky took Harry's hand and with a final nod to Whiplock and the Goblin guards, Harry and Winky disappeared silently as well.

"Thank Glabrock I granted Harry Potter Lordship, where would we be without the power of that one and his followers, and to think he is only at forty percent of his true power. Wait till Riddle faces him then." Whiplock smiled at that thought before speaking directly to his Goblin guard.

"Dispose of this trash, we will meet with Lord Potter-Black in regards to the information he had gathered earlier. What do you guys say to a little Death Eater payback for attacking Gringotts?" at hearing this Every Goblin left the room heading for the Main Doors with wide toothy grins.

_**Back at Harrington Palace**_

As Harry and Winky appeared in his Bedroom, Harry barely had time to recognize two blurs heading right for him before it was too late as he was knocked backwards flaying on his huge bed with Krista and Jennifer wrapped around him squeezing the life out of him.

"Relax girls…..can't breath…" said Harry in a final gasp of air.

"Oh…were sorry Harry…..Winky told us what was going on from Dobby and we had her bring us hear so we would know what was going on sooner." said Krista as Jennifer continued.

"Let me tell you the waiting is the worst part…..knowing that you and Nev were out there fighting Merlin knows how many Death Eaters by yourselves…that's simply not going to work any more……what good are we training and learning if every time a fight breaks out, you never let us join you?" pouted Jennifer as Krista folded her arms across her chest in a huff.

Getting of the bed Harry walked around the bed to where Neville and Dobby were sitting at the table eating some food that Winky had out ready for their return. Taking a seat next to Neville, the two girls walked around and took the remaining seats at the table as Winky walked over and conjured a new chair to sit with the group. It was Neville that broke the tension.

"They do have a point Mate….I mean that is why we are training right?"

"I know it is but……I'm sorry to say this….but you girls are just not ready for this type of involvement…..not yet…..but you will be….with some hard work!" Harry added and he was happy to see that they were not upset and seemed to agree with his assessment.

"Harry….can you tell me how you killed or captured eleven Death Eaters in a confined space single handedly? I mean I know you are way stronger then us but really….eleven Death Eaters…….including Lucius Malfoy?" Neville asked.

At hearing this news both girls let out a little shriek as their hands covered their mouths that were gaping open. They knew Harry was amazing, but this information they just couldn't wrap their heads around. Harry was right…..they were not ready for this type involvement…..not yet anyhow, but they would soon change that.

"I will tell you everything that happened and every spell I used and why I chose that spell, but first I want to hear how you and Dobby took out fourteen Death Eaters in the span of a few minutes?" Harry asked as both girls let a larger squeal again as they stared at Neville who was blushing slightly at all the attention.

"Fourteen Death Eaters? Neville and Dobby?" said Luna who was sitting in the far corner near the window ledge quietly listening in but not making herself a nuisance.

"Luna!….I'm sorry….I forgot I had you taken here….are you okay?" asked Harry as he rose and walked over to where she was sitting. Luna stood up and met Hary half way as she suddenly lunged forward and gave Harry a huge hug before saying.

"I am now…..that I know you are safe." said Luna as she released her hold on Harry and walked over to where everyone was sitting.

Neville stood up and welcomed Luna with a hug as well, Harry smiled as he realized it was much more intimate then his hug and he figured he was right about Luna liking Neville.

"How are you Neville? You look amazing….I see time spent with Harry seems to turn you into some type of God or something." said Luna at the entire group busted up in laughter.

After introducing Luna to everyone, Luna declared that she wanted to look like a Goddess as well and they agreed that she was included in clan Potter in which she beamed bright at hearing this news as the table continued their information sharing about the Gringotts attack as Dobby pulled out the notes he had taken and the small group started to plan accordingly.

After several hours of war discussion, Neville remembered something and decided this was as good a time as any to bring it up.

"um Harry…with the attack on the Alley and everything….don't forget about the news the twins gave us….about the Order meeting and everything…..that's tomorrow night….what are you going to do?"

"Your right Nev…..I did kind of forget about that…I don't think I need to intervene personally but the twins are staying at headquarters and I think they could stash some

Ear Droppers and we can record everything that is said." proclaimed Harry.

"We can do that. With Dumbles and the entire Order meeting, that will leave you open to head to Gringotts and discuss our plans we made earlier with Whiplock." said Krista as Jennifer nodded that she agreed.

Looking at the time, it was well past midnight and Harry and Neville were exhausted. Harry decided they needed rest and addressed the group.

"That sounds like a plan Krista, but know I think we all could use with a little rest. I want everyone to stay together tonight and get some extra rest. Lets head into Harrington One

After I key everyone in that hasn't been yet, and show everyone around. There are enough rooms for everyone to have their own bedroom and we will slow time down a little to give us extra rest time. Then in the morning we will begin our training and put our new friends on their beginning training regiment." Harry declared and they all agreed.

After keying everyone in, Dobby led them into the Housing quarters and they couldn't believe how amazing Harry's trunk was. Harry meanwhile made a call to the twins as well as Remus and informed them of their schedule for tomorrow. All three agreed that they would join them for breakfast and training and they would discuss things further in person. After hanging up, Harry walked down into his trunk and closed the lid and locked it, then shrank it. Making his way into the living quarters he went upstairs where he noticed everyone was already in a room with Neville taking the second largest bedroom on Harry's floor. Harry smiled as that was what he was going to suggest. Making his way into his master bedroom, Harry stripped down to his boxers and got into bed as he heard Alissa making her way onto the bed and settled down at the base of the bed.

"What a day….something tells me that tomorrow won't be any easier." Harry sighed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 Preparations

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 17-- Preparations

Harry woke up feeling extremely rested. Snuggled up at the base of his feet was his new familiar, Alissa. Carefully getting out of his bed without disturbing Alissa. He made his way out of his master suite and down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Harry began to prepare breakfast when Winky appeared silently with a stern look on her face.

"What is it that Master is doing in the Kitchen? It looks to Winky like Master is attempting to make food." said an irritated Winky.

"That is exactly what I am doing Winky. Don't get me wrong, you know I love your cooking but every once in awhile, I enjoy cooking. I used to hate it, mostly because I was forced to do so and when I was little…" Harry paused lost in his thoughts as he continued to pull out pans and walk towards the refrigerator, pulling out food.

"Dobby has told me little about your younger years…..I am sorry Master Harry, if you want you can talk with me about it. You know that I am forbidden to discuss anything you do not wish with anyone, even under torture." said Winky as she hesitantly placed her hand on Harry's shoulder as he sat at the table, placing the sausage and eggs he pulled from fridge down, still lost in thought.

" Thanks Winky….I really don't know why I feel like this sometimes….I'm not used to talking about it I guess. I hated cooking for my relatives mostly because they would hurt me if it wasn't to their liking. But really why I hated them was because they used to taunt me with the food that I cooked. They would love to watch me staring at the food, hoping to have some, but they never did, they would eat it all or sometimes throw away their left overs." Harry said as he was lost in thought once again before continuing.

" As the years went by, I found peace in cooking. It's kinda like potion making really. The fresher the ingredients the better the result. Plus their was the upside that I was left alone to do the cooking, no matter how long it took me, and the better my cooking abilities became, the less frequently I was hurt." said Harry as he finally shook those disturbing thoughts from his mind as he rose and continued his preparation.

"They should have never treated you that way, you did nothing wrong to deserve such treatment." said Winky with a little anger in her tone.

"I know that, but it doesn't stop it from happening does it? You never did anything to deserve such horrible treatment from the Crouch Family either, but that didn't stop them from treating you like trash. I guess some people just have evil tendencies no mater how hard they try to hide it. One thing I have learned is evil comes in many forms." finished Harry as he looked over to Winky who was rubbing her hands together as she watched her Master prepare breakfast. Harry thought that bringing up the Crouch Family was upsetting her like this, before it dawned on him what was really troubling her.

" Winky, would like to assist me in making breakfast for everyone? I have never had help in cooking anything, I don't really need it but it would be nice to experience what it would be like to have four hands while preparing the food?" Harry let the question linger as he looked to Winky who went from wringing her hands to slowly letting them fall to her sides as she let out a few tears.

"I would love to Master Harry sir" said Winky as the two got down to work making a full spread enough for a whole army.

As the aromas' of some amazing cooking left the kitchen and rose to the upper levels, people began to stir and awake. Minutes later, everyone was down in the kitchen and eating some amazing breakfast.

"You really out did yourself this morning Winky, this tastes absolutely amazing." said Krista as everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement.

Winky blushed a little bit before stating, "I can not take full credit for breakfast today for I did not make it by myself."

Everyone turned towards Dobby assuming it was he who helped her until Dobby spoke.

"It wasn't I, it was My Master, Harry." at hearing this statement everyone turned towards Harry who had a little smirk on his face at the astonished looks on his friends faces.

"At least I learned something useful from my abusive relatives." said Harry as an awkward silence took hold over the table. It was Neville that broke the silence.

"What time are the Twins and Remus coming over this morning?"

"Well, seeing how it is only four thirty in the morning outside this trunk, I figured we could get some training in this morning and set Luna up with her training schedule to get her on par with the rest of you ladies, before I call the twins over. As for Remus, I wanted him to have a little rest before I introduced him to everyone, he is currently sleeping in Harrington Two." said Harry as even Neville didn't know about that.

Everyone agreed to Harry's suggestion and after some time had passed to digest their breakfast, the five teenagers left Harrington One and re-entered Harry's Privet Drive Bedroom. Krista and Jennifer took Luna into the dueling room to show her how to operate the marvelous creation of Dobby's, while Harry and Neville went down in Harrington Two to have a little conversation with their ex-professor.

After Making their way down and entering the mini-mansion, Neville and Harry found Remus sitting in the main living area drinking tea and reading old _Daily Prophets._ After smelling Harry's presence, Remus greeted Harry without turning around.

"Morning Cub, I need to thank you once again for letting me stay in this marvelous trunk of yours, I haven't felt this at peace in so long." said Remus as he finally put the paper down he was reading and turned to face a smiling Harry and a curious Neville.

"I already told you Remus to stop thanking me, after what you said the other day, that oath you gave, you have no idea how important that was too me." said Harry as Remus stood as the surprise of a new guest finally vanished as he realized who it was.

"Mister Longbottom, it has been some time since I have last seen you, I must say you are looking very much like your Longbottom legacy, looking good mister Longbottom." Remus said while reaching out to shake Neville's hand.

Neville reached out to shake Remus' hand while blushing at the compliment he just received while Harry beamed proudly at his blood brother.

"He is looking good these days isn't he Remus, wait until the girls see him upon our return to Hogwarts this September. My plan is coming along beautifully, with all the girls fawning over Neville, I'm free to be left alone to myself." said Harry teasingly as Neville punched him in the shoulder.

"Thank you Mister Lupin sir, but really I have Harry to thank for my physical changes. Has he filled you in with….everything?" asked Neville as he looked over towards Harry for confirmation.

"He has in regards to the second prophecy, but I have a feeling there's a lot more to his manipulations then what Harry has told me. I think this is a good time to fill me in Cub, if you don't mind." asked Remus as Harry looked to Neville as he nodded as well.

Harry and Neville led Remus back over to the lounge area where Remus was reading the papers earlier and began to fill him in with everything that had happened from Dobby's rescue of Harry from Vernon Dursley all the way to the Gringotts attacks. To say that Lupin was a little shocked was a serious understatement. After several minutes of shocked silence, Remus finally spoke.

" I don't know where to begin really….I mean..first Neville, I can't believe he could go this far… do you mind if I do a quick scan of your magical core to see how well Harry here has unblocked what the Headmaster has done?" Remus asked as Neville simply nodded that he could do whatever he wanted.

Remus pulled his wand and cast several diagnostic spells, some of which Harry had never heard before, after several minutes of checking where Neville was surrounded in a gold shimmer of a tornado, Remus finally came to a conclusion. Stowing away his wand, Remus took a seat before addressing the two boys.

"Your magical core Neville is completely unblocked, I don't know how you pulled it off Harry but you must be more powerful then even you realize to unblock Albus' magic, it's quite impressive really. Almost as impressive as that little stunt the two of you pulled off at the bank, Harry do you know what that little show in the Branch Managers office truly means?" Remus asked the two smirking boys.

"Well not really to be honest, I assumed this means that we might have a few new allies to join our cause when the going gets rough, but really what it means is a few less Death Eaters on Riddle's side, and that's what I care most about." said Harry as his smirk only grew stronger.

"It means more then that Harry, when the Branch Manager knelt before you, to the Goblin Nation it is very similar to a wizards oath, and to have the Head Goblin in London no less do so…. Well it means that you have London's entire Goblin tribe at your beckon call, they will do whatever you please and I do mean whatever you wish, something I can safely say no wizard in centuries has ever achieved." finished Lupin with an astonished look on his face before it grew into a prideful smirk.

Neville and Harry simply looked to each other in a little bit of surprise before both busted up in a fit of laughter that had Remus joining in. After finally calming down and the laughter ceased, the trio discussed a few more things before finishing up. Remus informed the two teens about what he had been up to for the last few months in regards to the Werewolf's. According to Remus, only about thirty percent of the Werewolf population have sided with Riddle. About fifteen percent were strongly oppose to his cause and the remainder wished to remain neutral and wanted no part in the upcoming war other then to feast on the remains of the carnage that was guaranteed to be littered all over England.

After their information sharing, the trio left Harrington Two and made their way back into Harry's walk in closet. Harry led Remus over to the dueling room door before pausing and explaining a little of what he was going to see before opening the door. He thought that Remus has had enough surprises this morning to last a few years. After the trio entered and closed the doors they walked over to the viewing area where they joined Luna who looked up beaming at Harry and blushed a little at Neville. Harry noticed that she looked a little disheveled and assumed that the girls must have put her through the ringer. Remus on the other hand was transfixed on the dueling area where he witnessed Krista and Jennifer battling seven Death Eater dummies in a vibrant show of various colors as spells and charms flew about the enormous dueling room. After the session had ended, a very winded Krista and Jennifer walked around the viewing area to see two smiling teens and an astonished looking wizard who they assumed was the famous Remus Lupin.

"That was some show ladies, I haven't seen anything like that in all my years. Can I ask where you learned some of those spells? I haven't seen some of those spells in a long time, something tells me those are not Hogwarts standard spells." finished Lupin.

Both girls simply smiled as they shifted their glances towards Harry who simply smiled back. Lupin figured as much but he had to ask anyhow.

"Actually Remus, they don't attend Hogwarts, they attend a private school." said Harry as Remus looked surprised at hearing this bit of information.

"Really now, I have been out of the loop so to speak for the last few months but this is all to much. You girls are some pretty fierce fighters and from what I heard of Harry and Neville's little Gringotts adventure, I think you teens could possibly be the strongest teens magically I have seen in many decades." Remus beamed pride fully.

The girls both blushed as they thanked the weeks of practicing with Harry for their progress as Harry spoke up.

"Thanks Remus, but we are not even close to where we need to be, this amazing dueling room that Dobby created does help tremendously. You see it gives you feedback as to where your spells landed and how powerful they were cast. The most amazing thing though is it gives variations to the spells you cast, some of which are very old magic like you saw earlier and those older ones are much harder to block." Harry smiled as Remus understood what Harry was referring too.

" You are correct Harry, although the spells would have similar results, the incantation and wand movements are easier as well as the looks of the spell are so much different that your opponent won't know what to expect." said Remus

"Exactly! We also, thanks to my amazing trunks, have more time to train then the average person, this is how the girls have progressed in such a short time, because to us it hasn't been that short of time, if you catch my meaning." Harry smiled

Remus laughed at hearing that as the remaining teens joined in. After several minutes of goofing around, Remus decided to gauge the teens dueling skills first hand, starting with Harry. After about an hour's worth of dueling with Remus, the small group left the dueling room and re-entered Harrington One to map out the happenings of the day. It was decided that Remus would report at the Order meeting as planned with the Twins that would be arriving shortly. At the same time Harry and Neville with Dobby would visit with Whiplock at Gringotts while Luna, Jennifer, Krista and Winky would remain at Harrington palace and hopefully record the proceedings at the Order meeting.

After everything was planned for later in the day, Luna was eager to continue training for she felt severely behind everyone and she knew that she needed to work twice as hard as everyone else if she was ever going to catch up. Harry knew she was rather intelligent and when determined or challenged, that she would eventually rise to the occasion. Jennifer and Krista decided to join her. Meanwhile Neville needed to check on some experiments down in the Green Houses in Harry's Herbology room in Harrington One and vanished. Harry had a chuckle to himself and made a mental note to check on him because he knew how Neville lost track of time while down there.

Harry decided to Give Remus the full tour of both his trunks and they discussed many things along the way. Harry found that he really enjoyed an adults perspective and he was so thankful for Remus joining his little cause. Remus looked around in Harry's poitions compartment with complete awe. While walking around he opened one of Harry's storage cabinets as his jaw almost hit the floor at what was before him. Stacks and stacks of various vials and glimmering potions all meticulously labeled out in front of him. Glances at some of the names, Remus let out a small whistle before finally finding his voice.

"Wow Cub….you told me you have been busy but I had nooo idea. I haven't even heard of some of these?" said Remus as he picked up a vile and looked at the bottle more closely.

"That is only about a fourth of my supply. I have them separated into four categories at the moment. Healing, Defensive, Offensive, and experimental. This cabinet is the healing stores, that one your holding is an old potion I researched earlier that will seal flesh wounds quite impressively." said Harry as Remus returned the vial to it's proper place.

"Experimental? I am curious what that crazy mind of yours is tinkering with." said Remus as he looked on to Harry with a curious yet mischievous look.

Walking over to his experimental stores, Harry opened up the cabinet so Remus could get a good look. The first thing Remus noticed was that there were not as many as in the healing stores, the second was that instead of names on the labels, there were numbers. At his curious look to this, Harry decided to explain.

"Well as most of these are crossbreeds and never before thought of potions, I don't really have names for them, so I decided to number them instead. The ones with numbers with letters are variations of the same potion." said Harry as he pulled out a little notebook and handed it over to Remus.

Reading through Harry's notes detailing the ingredients and the purpose behind each experimental potion, Remus was extremely impressed.

"I know how much you love spending time with your favorite potions professor, so I have to ask, when did you become such a proficient potions brewer?" said Remus

"I did a lot of reading on the subject and I was blissfully awaken to all the benefits that potions provide. Also, I learned that different brewing techniques have different results on the same potion, as well as changing one or two ingredients can make a simple potion that much better. I never really paid much attention in potions class, and don't give me that look, you know bloody well why, but now I absolutely adore the subject, it is so damn useful, really amazing it is."

Remus had to laugh at that, he loved the passion in which Harry spoke about potions, and he was right of course. Remus knew all too well the power behind potions and he often thought that Hogwarts students were turned away from the useful subject because of that vile and arrogant potions professor.

"Your right of' course Harry, Potions can be truly useful, especially during times of war. It is very wise to have healing and such type potions on your person during battles, it not only can save your life but can turn things towards your favor with energy restorive potions, giving you the boost to finally put down your opponent. But by the looks of your amazing stores, I think you have already realized this." Remus finished with a smirk as he waved his hand at the four huge storage cabinets.

Harry chuckled at that before saying.

"I have Remus, I decided that I will be as prepared as I can be and I will use every weapon at my disposal as I can. But one of the main reasons for my tinkering with potions has been this." said Harry as he tossed a vial to Remus labeled 1-CF.

Curious Remus opened Harry's experiment notebook and turned to the page labeled 1-CF, after reading the long list of ingredients, some of which were quite rare, he read on to the applications of this potion and his face began to pale. After reading all the way through with it, he took a good look at the vile and then over at Harry who was watching Remus' expression closely.

" I know it's a huge risk…but in theory I think it will work. I was going to ask you if you knew anyone that would possibly try it out for us for a nice sum of gold?" Harry asked

Remus was still slightly stunned, Wolfsbane was a really complicated potion to brew but this knew one Harry invented was even harder. Holding the vile, Remus watched the thick liquid swish around a little before looking Harry in the eyes.

"Harry, this is a really complicated procedure and I'm not sure you realize what could happen if something were to go wrong during the brewing process." Remus said cautiously.

"No Remus I do, that is why I was hoping you might have met someone during your last couple months that would be willing to try this out for some cash. I know it's risky that's why I want to test it before you even thinking about trying it yourself. As for the Wolfsbane itself, I am quite proficient at brewing it, after several useless attempts that is, but I find it highly unstable with a few of the ingredients counter acting against each other. You will find my Wolfsbane is a better quality then what you have had in the past due to the fact that I grow all my own ingredients and prepare them fresh each time." said Harry as he walked back over to the Healing stores and pulled out a vile of Wolfsbane and tossed it at Remus.

Lupin was a little shocked but then he realized that he should have known better when dealing with one Harry Potter. Looking at the Wolfsbane Harry just tossed at him, it was a brilliant shade of gold, better then he had ever seen before, including Snape's Wolfsbane. Glancing up to Harry he was sort of speechless.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just wanted to be sure….I am kind of sensitive in regards to my furry little problem." Remus said bashfully.

"It's okay Remus, I understand….I mean..no I don't really….but you don't have to apologize to me but I really think my new potion will work, and if it does you know what that means, don't you?" Harry asked.

Remus had a far away look on his face as he whispered the one word he thought was never possible. "Cure"

Coming to his senses, Remus pocketed the experimental potion and tossed the Wolfsbane back at Harry who put it back in his stores as the two of them left the Potions compartment as Remus informed Harry how truly amazing he thought he was and that he actually might know of a few werewolf's that might possibly be interested in a little testing, for the right price.

"I will get in contact with them in a couple of days and I'll let you know. This could be just what we needed to sway the where wolf's to our cause in this war." said Remus as he ruffled Harry's hair as the two made their way out of the compartment and back into Harry's bedroom.

Harry was greeted upon his return to his bedroom by the Weasley Twins, who were both sporting huge grins as they spotted Harry walking out of his walk in closet.

"Harry Mate….we have great news." said Fred

"Mission accomplished and no one is the wiser." finished George

"Yeah we planted six ear droppers under the meeting table and nine others strategically placed in various spots around the house." said Fred

"All made invisible with certain notice-me-not-charms and ready for all our eavesdropping needs." beamed George as Fred nodded along.

"Bloody brilliant guys! Are you sure no one is the wiser? No one spotted you lingering around or anything, because I have a feeling that at least Ron and Hermione suspect that you might be on my side of things?" asked Harry a little cautiously.

"No Mate, no one was even up yet, we did it way early in the morning." said George before Fred added.

"Yeah, then we left a note saying we had a business delivery to get ready for but that we would be back early for the Order meeting."

"Brilliant guys, thanks. So here is the plan, you two and Remus will attend the Order Meeting, remember to not act like you have seen each other for a long time." said Harry as the twins and Remus nodded that they understood before Harry continued.

"At the same time the Order meeting starts, Neville and I will make a quick visit with Whiplock at Gringotts with Dobby to discuss a few things and see if we can get whatever those Death Eaters were after in the vaults." Harry looked over to Dobby and Neville who also nodded that they understood.

"And lastly but most importantly, Krista, Jennifer, Luna, and Winky will stay here and use the four ear cores to record everything that is said at the Order meeting. I do mean everything, not just what is said at the actual meeting, but all the little conversations before and after and everything in between. The Twins have promised that they have strategically placed the Ear Droppers so that we should be able to pick up most conversations." Finished Harry as all four of the girls nodded that they understood and that they had probably the most important task ahead of them.

"Right O, so we have some time before we need to get moving, what do you say to some more dueling training?" asked Remus as everyone agreed to that plan before Harry spoke up.

"Why don't you guys start on that, I need to discuss a few things with the boys first, we'll meet you in there when we are finished." said Harry with a nod as Fred, George, and Neville followed Harry into Harrington One and they entered the dueling compartment and walked down into the trunk.

Harry waited until they were all in and gathered around in the center of the dueling area before he gestured to the Twins to start.

"So it took some time but of course we got them to work" said Fred

"Yeah, they diminish in power the longer they stay unused, but are quite effective, the ones we experimented with stayed pretty strong after twenty four hours, but start to slip downwards after that." said George with a grin as Neville looked on completely confused by the exchange.

Deciding to show a little mercy towards Neville, Harry nodded as the twins pulled out what looked like small crystals out of their pockets and handed them to Neville. Still confused as to what these crystals were, Neville waited for Harry to explain but it was George who filled Neville in as Harry beamed at his two brilliant inventors.

"They are storage crystals, what you do is cast anything you want in them and use them like little bombs. These we used stunners this morning to store them." George smiled as Harry activated the dueling room and two face-less dummies appeared at one end.

"Just huck them at the feet of your intended target but be ready to cast a shield, in some cases while we were experimenting, we noted that sometimes it would blast in a radius of several feet around the target." said Fred proudly.

"Which of course would be bloody perfect when taking on several Death Eaters at once, you could throw these at them then blast several curses their way, they wouldn't even know what hit them." George added while smiling proud as well.

Neville looked completely stunned as he turned one of the crystals in his hand and stared at it with awe before simply stating quietly, "Wicked!"

"Well, let's see how it looks, give it a toss Neville" said Harry while motioning towards the two practice dummies at the end of the dueling area while standing wand at the ready to cast a shield if need be.

Neville finally snapping back to reality, handed back the crystals to Fred, keeping one to toss as the Twins stood behind Harry just in case. Taking one final breath, Neville threw the crystal towards the dummies and braced himself for whatever was going to happen.

As the crystal hit the floor at the feet of the practice dummies, a bright red light flashed in a circle expanding way past the practice dummies coming towards the teens but stopped half way towards them before finally disappearing. What was left in the after math were two practice dummies lying on the ground as Harry and the Twins let out huge Whoo Hoo's that made Neville laugh.

Harry walked over towards the examining area and pulled out the report as the two dummies flew over for inspection. Harry let out a little whistle as he looked at the effectiveness of the stunner.

"Really impressive guys, you said you cast that this morning?" Harry questioned as the twins nodded that he was correct.

"Just think of what we could do with these in a battle. More importantly think how powerful they could be if we had our little Harrykins cast what they stored" said George as Fred laughed along.

"How many of these do we have and is there limits to what they can hold?" asked Neville

"We have about fifty right now but will be making hundreds more, as to their limits, we think unforgivable's are out of the question but everything else we will play it by ear." said Fred as George chimed in.

"We haven't even shown you the best part yet" George smiled as he pulled another crystal out of his pocket as Harry and Neville got closer to see what he was talking about.

"You can set them to go off like muggle time bombs. You just turn the end here, each click is five seconds, then place them wherever and run like hell." George smiled as the others started laughing.

George ran over to the other side of the room, turned the crystal two clicks, stuck it to the wall, then bolted back towards the boys as they continued to laugh. George stopped as the laughter started to cease before the red blast exploded down the ways as the guys cheered.

"These are pretty awesome guys, what will you think of next." said Neville

"Well thank you my good friend but.." said Fred

"We didn't come up with this one, just the particulars, this one was all Harry!" finished George.

The four teens left Harrington One and re-entered Harry's walk in closet then over to the Dobby's dueling room. After several hours of training and several different scenarios that put the teens on teams against each other, they finished with everyone against Harry except for Remus. It took Harry nearly fifteen minutes but he managed to take down all six teens last of which was Neville.

Stepping out of the dueling room, Winky had a late lunch ready for them and they were starving and everyone dug in. After they stuffed their faces they sat back and discussed their practice duel.

"You were pretty impressive in their pup" said Remus

"Yeah mate, you were kind of awesome in there." said Fred as Harry blushed a little before coming to his senses.

"Thanks but I took several shots, they didn't incapacitate me, but I wasn't fast enough. Not to mention Neville almost got me several times and It took me almost fifteen minutes to subdue all of you. That won't cut it, I need to bring that down to under five minutes before I can feel proud about it." said Harry

"You made several excellent points there Cub but these are no ordinary teens you have here, especially Mister Longbottom there." said Remus as Neville blushed a little as he smiled.

"Yeah, you have a point there Mooney, but something tells me that as time goes on, instead of my time getting lower, it will probably get higher." said Harry as the small group started laughing until the Twins added.

"That is until we start knocking your ass out" said Fred

"Yeah little Harrykins, were not going to stay your little practice dummies for ever." finished George

"yeah, but until then, I plan on mopping the floor with you alls" said Harry as the group including Harry started to laugh.

"It's about that time Harry." said Fred

"Yeah, we want to get their early, way early, you know." finished George

"We should probably get ready as well, you know, make sure we get everything everyone says." said Luna as Krista and Jennifer nodded they agreed.

"Okay everyone, you know what to do, and be smart and safe, and girls, send Winky to get me if there is an emergency." said Harry as everyone stood up and said their farewells.

After the girls went into Harry's office compartment in Harrington One. Remus and the Twins left for Grimmauld Place leaving just Neville, Dobby, and himself standing in his huge bedroom.

"You ready for this?" said Neville

"You know it." replied Harry before turning to Dobby, "Please place our glammors back on us Prongs"

"Right away Mister Harrington." answered Dobby with a little smirk as he waved his hands and did a little snap.

Frank Narrow and James Harrington each grabbed one of Prongs' hands as the trio disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18 One of Those Days

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You**

**A/N: I want to apologize for the delay in posting on this story, I recently had a death in the family and haven't felt the desire to write lately. It was the kind words from certain reviews that really inspired me to continue writing. I would like to thank LoonyXtune, Cassandra30, HufflepuffWitch, and Lmill123. Your words were just what I needed at the time, so thank you for that.**

**To make up to everyone else, this is my longest chapter yet.**

**To everyone from the States, Happy 4th of July!!**

**Enjoy~ **

Chapter 18-- One of Those Days

James and Frank along with Prongs appeared at the base of the stairs in front on Gringotts. Taking quick stock of his surrounding area, James noticed that Daigon Alley looked a lot less crowded as usual for this time. He assumed that a rather large Death Eater attack would have that effect on most of wizarding England. Walking up the stairs towards the bank entrance, Neville pointed out a sign that stated the bank was closed due to repairs and mourning of their Goblin brotherin that were so tragically slaughtered. Harry hoped he could still have a word with Whiplock, but if not, he understood.

As the trio approached the doors, Neville was slightly nervous for there were at least twenty dangerous looking Goblin guards with huge swords and menacing smirks. The Trio slowed as the two Huge Goblins that were obviously in charge here, crossed swords and spoke dangerously.

"Bank closed to all, leave now or forfeit your life."

"I understand General Sir, I was merely hoping to have council with Branch Manager Whiplock, I understand if this is not possible but my opportunities for returning are limited. My condolences for the loss of your brothers, their bravery will always be remembered." stated Harry/James as Neville and Dobby bowed their heads in sadness.

The Goblin General was obviously taken back by this wizard, no other human has shown any type of emotion other then anger that they could not enter the bank to do business. Intrigued by this young wizard, The Goblin General took a closer look at this human, and what he saw upon closer inspection were very strong and impressive glamour's, of course they could not fool a Goblin, but impressive nonetheless. Looking past the glamour's, the Goblin General's expression changed into shock.

"Lord Potter-Black, please forgive me for my rudeness. I should have recognized your glamour, it would be an honor if you would punish me personally my Lord." said the Goblin General as every Guard that was outside immediately bowed down upon hearing the name Lord Potter-Black.

Harry was a little shocked to be recognized under his glamour's, not to mention twenty enormous Goblin guards bowing down to a wizard, was not something that was commonly done. Thankfully the Alley was pretty vacant, but Harry knew that wasn't to last, hoping to enter the bank quickly to prevent further attention, Harry spoke.

"Please General and honorable Goblin Guards, rise to your feet. There will be no need for punishment from me General Sir, you have shown great restraint towards my race. I know first hand how cruel and bigoted humans can be and completely understand your actions earlier, they are completely validated. Please note though General, that not all humans are this way, but here in Wizarding England, I'm sad to say that my views are seriously outnumbered." finished Harry/James as all the Goblin Guards rose to their feet upon his command to do so.

"You are correct young Lordship, your views are extremely rare in humans, in fact you are in a class all alone, for I have never met a human with so much honor and power. Lord Whiplock has givin our Clan great Honor in forming an alliance with you young Lordship, I will take you to him personally." stated the Goblin General.

"Much appreciated General, I am thankful that your people have such a brave and honorable Guard in charge of their safety, for times are tough and they are only going to get tougher." said Harry. He knew he might have been sucking up a little, but hey, it couldn't hurt to have a few Goblins are your side, or for that mater, a few hundred or even thousand Goblins. Letting that thought slip away, he snapped back to attention as the Goblin General started talking.

"Thank you for your kind words my Lordship, I am not worthy of such praise, but I will make quick work to remedy that in the coming days." said the Goblin General as he quickly gave orders to his second in command as the Goblin Guards moved away and opened the huge front doors for them to pass. Upon entering, Harry waited for the doors to close once again where he and Neville were the only humans in the bank before continuing his conversation with the Goblin General.

"I know you will General sir, and let me say my thanks in advance for any Death Eater scum you happen to incapacitate. If I may ask sir, what is your name?" asked Harry as they walked towards the Branch Managers office area.

"Incapacitate, that is saying it lightly" chuckled the Goblin General before continuing, "my people call me Gladstone but you may call me Rock." said the General with a toothy grin.

"Thank you Rock, I am honored, let me introduce you to my second in command but as you know, he is also wearing a glamour, this is Frank Narrow, A.K.A. Lord Longbottom and my bonded friend here is Prongs A.K.A. Dobby."

" An honor to meet you Lord Narrow, and Prongs sir." said Gladstone with a wink before continuing. "You were the one to help heal Lord Whiplock, not an easy task to perform, we are forever in your debt." said Rock

Dobby blushed at his praises before Neville spoke for the first time.

"Thank you General Gladstone sir, please call me Frank, but I understand your intentions in regards to Lord Harrington, he has saved my life as well and given me a new purpose in life. I will stand by his side no matter what and will gladly strike down any who wish to oppose him!" stated Neville a little too aggressively.

Gladstone chuckled loudly at that statement before looking at Harry and declaring; "You have made a wise choice in your second in command, I fear for anyone who crosses the path of an angered Lord Narrow, unless of course they are Death Eater Scum, then I only wish I may be lucky enough to view it personally with maybe some popcorn." stated Gladstone as Harry, Neville, and Dobby busted up laughing at his statement.

"Thank you for that Rock, I needed a good laugh. In these times of sadness, its what is needed the most, to remember what we are fighting for. I agree with you though, a really pissed off Frank is a dangerous thing these days." laughed Harry as Rock chuckled as well.

As they entered Borak's office, or what used to be his office, Harry was hit with a bit of sadness at thinking of poor Borak's senseless death. Gladstone picked up on Harry's change of emotion immediately and understood the reasons for it. This wizard is truly one of a kind the Goblin General thought.

As they continued on towards the Branch Managers office, Harry was looking around at all the Goblins that were working diligently repairing the damage and restoring the office area to it's pristine condition faster then Harry thought possible.

Upon entering Whiplock's office, Harry spotted him near the corner directing the Goblins and ordering tasks to be completed before he spotted one of his General's approaching with two Humans and a House Elf. Recognizing Harry immediately, Whiplock smiled a toothy grin before dismissing everyone bustling around him and approaching his savior as he watched the interaction between the teens and his Goblin General.

"Lord Harrington, I hope you received no trouble and were greeted with the respect you so valiantly earned from my Goblin Brothers." smirked Whiplock as he finally reached Harry and was about to kneel in front of Harry before Harry reached out for a handshake.

"You know I have, and please don't make me tell you once again, you do not need to bow at my feet, ever. You are my friend and now we have an alliance between our clans, and as such, it hurts my feelings to see any of my friends bowing down to anyone." stated Harry as the look on Whiplock's face changed from a smile to somewhat of a frown.

" I never thought of it in that way before, but please understand, that is how our people show respect. Please make no mistake, there is no other Human I respect more then yourself Lord Pot…Harrington, with Lord …." Stumbled Whiplock until Gladstone said;

"Lord Narrow……Frank Narrow."

Whiplock continued, "Lord Narrow coming in a close second." said Whiplock with fierce dedication that no one who heard his declaration would have ever doubted the truth in the Branch Manager's words.

Neville was a little shocked at hearing the Branch Managers declaration, I mean of course he understood the devotion to Harry, but to himself? Neville was confused. Seeing the confused look in the young wizard, Whiplock figured he should explain.

"Lord Narrow, I may be naïve about certain human customs and traditions, but us Goblins have different customs and traditions as I am sure you are starting to understand. With exception from yesterdays fiasco, most things that occur within these walls at Gringotts do not happen without my knowledge. Did you really think after so valiantly defending Gringotts at great personal risk to yourself, that I would not recognize the power and courage that lies deep within your bones. I understand you are Lord Harrington's second in command, so to speak, and that you had accompanied him on his task to destroy the evil that haunts us today. But at no time did you have to risk such danger just because Mister Harrington had asked it, no…..no no no. You Lord Narrow, are much like Lord Harrington, you do what you feel is right, instead of following the path that everyone else is willing to follow. Unfortunately there is one thing that I agree with in regards to the bigoted Pureblood wizards and that is that what you are and what you become is greatly related to your bloodline and upbringing. Narrow and Harrington bloodlines run strong and pure and have been so…. for hundreds of years. I only hope you two live long enough to keep those lines going strong…if you know what I mean." Whiplock finished with a little toothy smirk as Harry smiled on proudly while Neville was doing his best fish expression.

"Thank you Branch Manager, I am not sure I am worthy of such praises but thank you nonetheless." said Neville

"Nonsense, I think you have proven yourself quite capable. I know your modesty, much like Lord Harrington prevents you from taking such praise, so let us get down to business unless you two just happened to stop by to say hello?" questioned Whiplock

"Yes of course Whiplock, our first priority was to again give our condolences and offer our assistance in any way you feel necessary." said Harry as Neville nodded that he agreed.

"Thank you Lord….James, the Goblin Nation we'll be forever by your side. Let us continue this conversation in my office, then you can tell me what I can do for you." smiled Whiplock as he turned to walk towards his office with Harry, Neville, Gladstone, and no less then five huge Goblin guards.

Two guards posted themselves on either side of the Branch Manager's office door, both inside and outside while another posted himself behind Whiplock as he sat down at his desk. Harry had the impression that the Goblins were never going to let Whiplock go anywhere without guards and that thought made him smirk a little as he and Neville sat opposite Whiplock.

"You know from our earlier conversations that my whereabouts are closely tracked. Fortunately for me, I heard word of a meeting that has been scheduled for today that started about thirty minutes ago, that leaves me free of interference so forgive me if we get right down to business for I have a gut feeling that when that meeting is finished, someone will be making their way to my summer residence looking for me." Said Harry

"I understand, please continue." said Whiplock

" on my way to your office I discovered Borak in your outer office area. I was fortunate to be there as he took his last breath in this world. I would like it to be noted by your people that he died ever so bravely and he gave me some vital information before death took him from us." said Harry as he bowed his head in sadness as did Neville.

"I see…. I will make his bravery aware…..might I ask you where your bonded friend disappeared too?" asked Whiplock

"Prongs is taking care of a few things for me in one of my vaults."

At hearing this all the Goblin Guards shuffled their feet restlessly as they looked to one another. Neville picked up on this right away.

"Is that a problem Branch Manager Whiplock?" asked Neville

Whiplock started to chuckle, and this seemed to calm down the Goblin Guards before speaking; "Nothing seems to surprise me anymore in regards to Lord Harrington. Rest assured nothing to worry about. The vaults have been sealed until we re-open in two days time, thus the reason for alarm. I don't know how your bonded friend has gained access, but if it is okay with you young Lord, I would love to ask him after we are done here." asked Whiplock.

"That won't be a problem, back to the issue of hand. Borak's final words to me were some very important information as to why the Death Eaters were attempting to break into your Bank. Further information was obtained when I interrogated Malfoy Sr. under truth potion. It seems that Snake Face had stored a very treasured artifact in a secured vault before his untimely demise by yours truly at the tender age of one. He had given orders to have this treasured artifact moved and protected in case something were to happen to him. From what information Malfoy had, it had been moved so often and…and,,,well…" Harry paused and looked nervously at the Goblin Guards that were in the room.

Whiplock caught on right away, this young Lord had information that needed to be heard by no other Goblin other then himself, at least for now.

"Guards….Please leave us, I need a few minutes." declared Whiplock

The Guards froze initially, not budging on leaving the Branch Manager alone at any time.

"I SAID LEAVE US……NOW!" shouted Whiplock, this time there was no hesitation as the all the Guards left immediately, last to leave with a head nod was Gladstone.

"Now, continue please Lord Harrington"

"Thank you Whiplock, but when we are alone like this, you don't need to call me Harrington" said Harry

"If you don't mind, it will be easier for me to just continue calling you Lord Harrington while you are in that Glamour, you as well Lord Narrow." said Whiplock as both Harry and Neville smiled and nodded.

Neville pulled his wand and cast some privacy charms as Harry waited until he finished before continuing his conversation.

"We discovered that this artifact was mostly protected by a small faction of Goblins that were loyal to his cause." said Harry as Neville was watching Whiplock's reaction.

" That is very disconcerting, are you sure?" asked a very surprised Whiplock asked.

"Completely!" said Harry and Neville in perfect unison.

"Do you by any chance have the names or contact information of these Goblin's that you speak of?" asked Whiplock hopefully.

"I do, and we will get to that, what I am interested in is obtaining this artifact and destroying it today before word of Malfoy's capture and interrogation leaks from Gringotts back to Snake Face. Obviously it is very important for Riddle to get his hands on this artifact, so much so that he initiated an attack on Gringotts, which everyone knows is absolutely ridiculous if you value your life, an assumption I might add that I think Riddle understands better now seeing how NONE of his followers returned after their mission." smirked Harry as he looked over to Neville who was also smiling.

"Speaking Of Malfoy senior, is it safe to assume that he has officially been disposed of?" asked Neville.

"Actually, he hasn't been. I hope you understand young Lords but, I have some serious payback to relinquish. Not to mention I think you might want to interrogate him further, he seemed to be a fountain of information that I feel would be a waste to throw away. Of course you know we will have to wait several weeks after your amazing truth serum wears off, but please have no fear, he will never see daylight outside of this bank. Once I am satisfied with my revenge, and you have no further need of any of his information, he will die the most painful of deaths." sneered Whiplock.

"That is absolutely brilliant Whiplock, I was hoping to further interrogate him, but as you know, we were running out of time." smiled Harry

"I understand, now back to these traitorous Goblin's who seem to have forgotten the damage that Lord Voldermort has inflicted on the Goblin nation all those years ago. I don't know how he achieved it, but I have a feeling that this time around, it will be even worse. I am a little surprised that he managed to sway some Goblins to his cause, but he is mighty powerful, so it is not unbelievable. Rest assured that I will be doing some house cleaning so to speak, and I have several meetings planned with the leaders of many other Goblin Tribes and we will stand as one by your side in this quest Lord Pot..Harrington." declared Whiplock firmly.

"Thank you Branch Manager Whiplock, it fills me with pride to have such an accomplished leader stand by my side during this war. I thought I had one in Dumbledore, but the more I learn, the more disappointed I become. He will try everything in his power to keep me under his thumb, for reasons he has never explained, he tried once but I feel he was leaving out information. I realize this now, and I have pledged to live the rest of my days as I see fit, however short they may be. Here is the list of names that I obtained from Malfoy, you will note that among those Death Eater Wizard names, you will find a few Goblin, Werewolf, Vampire, Giant, and Troll names. I would like to request that we eradicate every last knut that every Wizard bastard on that list has in this Bank. I don't know if you are willing to do that, but I feel that it would greatly help our cause if we bankrupted the Death Eaters as much as possible. Not to mention that this war is going to be costly, why not use their bloody sin money for good for once." asked Harry as he handed over the parchment with a hopeful look on his face.

Whiplock seemed to be in deep thought as he stared at the parchment while Harry looked over to Neville who simply shrugged that he didn't know what to say either. After several more awkward minutes passed in silence, Whiplock finally set the parchment down on his desk and stared Harry in the eyes before he spoke.

"Seeing how you are the richest Wizard in possibly all of the world, and the list of Death Eater holdings is quite substantial, I feel that setting up a separate vault with half of their holdings should be proficient enough to fund this war for you and your loyal supporters. The remaining half will go the Goblin Nation as payment for the all the wrongs those Death Eaters have caused my people. I hope this will satisfy you?" asked Whiplock in a very monotone voice.

"It is more then acceptable Whiplock, please understand that by no means am I trying to gain more gold by doing this. My main purpose of asking this is to remove it away from those Death Eaters, that way they can not use it for Ministry Bribe money or to wreck further havoc upon the wizarding community. I feel that half of their holdings is too much, therefore I request you store twenty percent in a separate vault, and have the account under Lord Narrow's name. Will that be suitable Branch Manger?" asked Harry. He had a feeling that asking to empty those Death Eater vaults was going to cause some problems, but he didn't want to give the impression that he was trying to increase his own holdings. Judging by Whiplock's reaction, he knew he said the right thing.

"That is more then suitable Lord Harrington, you are a very noble and honorable young Lord, I will set that up immediately and have the key ready for Lord Narrow before your departure. As for the Goblin's that are on this parchment, they will be dealt with today, but the rest non-wizard folk that are listed, some are quite high ranking individuals within their communities. It seems Voldermort knew what he was doing when he went recruiting. It will be much harder to vanquish those supporters as oppose to the Human Death Eaters, any suggestions on how you plan on achieving that?" asked Whiplock

" I have a few ideas that would take too much time to discuss at this time, I do have a plan that will help eliminate the Human Death Eaters you spoke of. At some point, a good majority of those Death Eaters will come here to the bank to replenish their gold pouches, if you were to empty their vaults but on paper leave it to appear that nothing has changed. Then you have some of your amazing Goblin Guards waiting for them inside their vaults, and when they enter, they never return. It would be the easiest way to eliminate them one at a time, what do you think?" asked Harry as Neville grinned stupidly.

"That is quite dubious of you Lord Harrington, but absolutely brilliant as well. It is just the kind of sneaky we Goblins love, but it must never get out, wouldn't want humans to be scared to bank with us. I think a few Goblin Guards would be willing to put that plan into motion for us." said Whiplock with a grin.

"Excellent, I can not thank you and your people enough for all you have and are willing to due to aide me in this cause, I will be forever grateful to the Goblin Nation, and remain at your beckon call if you ever need my assistance, please contact Prongs and he will bring me to your side immediately, no matter how busy I may be. Also remember, those are the names of the Goblins Malfoy knew, there could be other's that Malfoy did not know, please only inform those you truly trust. With everything else settled, do you think we can head down to he vaults to obtain this valued treasure of Lord Snake Face?" said Harry as Whiplock just stared at Harry in disbelief of the declaration he just heard.

Neville pulled his wand again and cast the canceling charms on the office, this seemed to snap the Branch Manager back to reality.

Coming back to his senses, Whiplock rose out of his chair and called for Gladstone, who came running in from just outside as soon as he heard his name. He handed him several parchments and gave orders to start emptying those Death Eater vaults while setting up Lord Narrow's new one. After that task had begun, Whiplock motioned for Harry and Neville to follow him out of his office. Upon Exiting the two Goblin Guards that were stationed outside his office, took the lead while another two guards appeared from no where and took the rear. Gladstone sent several notices flying off in all directions of the bank before running back to catch up to the small group that was making it's way towards the vaults. Gladstone stopped right by Whiplock's side as Harry and Neville followed right behind.

After a rather lengthy cart ride, the small group made it to the front of vault number 217. Harry wasn't sure why this small cup was so important to Voldermort but if he was willing to risk something that has never been done before like attacking the Goblins on their home soil to retrieve it, Harry was going to do everything in his power to make sure it is never reunited with old Snakeface.

Upon reaching the door to vault number 217, the Goblin guards were performing some type of magic in front of the door while the others waited. Immediately upon finishing, one Goblin guard turned and addressed Whiplock.

"My Lord, I do not think it wise for you to enter into this vault, there is something extremely evil inside, I am not sure of what it is, but it is some type of evil I have not sensed before." said the Goblin Guard.

Whiplock thought about that for a second and was about to dismiss the idea when Harry interrupted him.

"I agree with your Guards Branch Manager, you are too important to risk something unfortunate happening, Frank and I will enter and investigate. Whatever is inside was awfully important to Riddle and I am feeling a little nervous as to the extremes he will take to retrieve it. Whoever he managed to turn towards his side, will soon get word that we are investigating down in the vaults if you know what I mean. Said James cryptically.

"That is correct Branch Manager Sir, It would be wise for you to call back up here immediately with Guards that you can trust, just in case, better to be safe then sorry. They already tried to end your life force once, I refuse to let them try again, at least not while James and I have anything to say about it." Smirked Neville

"You two are wise beyond your years, excuse me if I am little taken back by your compassion, it is unusual for humans to think about Goblins welfare before their own, but I should have known to expect no less from the …Harrington and Narrow Heir's." Smirked Whiplock after the shock from both Harry and Neville's statements passed, then he looked to his Head Goblin Guard before continuing.

" Gladstone, please have twenty of your most trusted men stand guard at this vault at once, if anyone is going to try and prevent Lord Harrington from destroying what ever evil is in this vault, they will have to go through me personally. You two Guards will enter the vault with the young Lords and will protect them with your lives and obey every command they give you without question. I recommend waiting to enter until backup has arrived." finished Whiplock as Gladstone immediately sent word for twenty of his best warriors to vault 217 as both of the Goblin Guards that were appointed to enter the vault with Harry and Neville bowed down at the feet of the young Lords.

Before Harry could tell both Goblin Guards that they did not have to bow to him, they were interrupted by twenty fierce looking Goblin Guards complete in battle armor and ready for war as they surrounded the vault entrance and bowed at the feet of both Gladstone and Whiplock.

Gladstone informed the Guards what to expect as Harry, Neville, and both Goblin Guards prepared to enter the Vault, wands at the ready. Harry gave one final nod to Whiplock as one of the two Goblin Guards unsealed the door. As it completely opened, an eerie aura was felt by all four upon their entrance. The vault was rather large and seemed to be packed with various items along with stacks of gold mixed in randomly. Just as Harry began to concentrate, he was interrupted by Gladstone.

"Wait….I will take the place of this guard. I owe Lord Harrington my protection." said Gladstone.

Whiplock agreed then Harry closed his eyes and focused his magic on pinpointing the evil presence. After only several seconds of focusing his will power magic, Harry pointed the way down the small vault corridor that lead towards the back that had smaller chambers stemming off from it. Gladstone took the lead at the front and the other took the back with the two teen Lords sandwiched in between, the small group made their way down the dark corridor lit by Neville's wand as Harry had his at the ready.

As they walked further and further deep within the vault, Harry could feel the evil presence grow stronger and stronger. As they reached the end of the narrow corridor, the small group waited for Harry to decide which direction to go. As the Gladstone peered into the room towards the left, he could see various items and small stacks of gold stacked here and there, but most importantly, he could feel a strong presence of dark magic. He suggested that they search that room just as the Goblin at the rear said the same thing about the room towards the right. Neville figured with so many dark artifacts stored within this vault, they might as well search both, that was what he was about to suggest when he looked up towards Harry and the concentration that was expressed clearly across his face.

"Wait a minute, I don't think what we are looking for is any either room, I think what were looking for, is somehow hidden this way." finished Harry as he pointed at the wall where the narrow corridor dead ended.

The two Goblin's walked cautiously towards the end of the hallway and raised both hands towards the wall. As their hands glowed bright white before they both took several steps back as they declared that Harry was right, there was something hidden past that wall.

Harry stepped up to the front as the three others took several steps back. Harry closed his eyes in deep concentration thinking hard as to what he needed. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, he only knew that whatever was hidden behind that wall was somehow extremely important, and he didn't have spare time to waste. Any minute Voldermort could send more supporters to obtain this important artifact, and how often does one have the Head Goblin in London along with twenty Goblin Guards watching your back. Thinking very hard, Harry used every ounce of will magic he had within him, he was concentrating so deeply he could almost feel his magical core growing. Suddenly he felt his magic overflowing, just waiting to be unleashed. Harry raised his wand at the wall as a bright light blasted out from his wand towards the wall, so bright that everyone had to shield their faces at the intense light that blinded almost everyone. As the light finally faded, the foursome were blinking away the stars as the tears fell from their eyes and were astonished at what lay before them. Where there once stood a dead end hallway was now a small open room no larger then a broom closet, and the only thing that resided in this small little room was none other then a small golden Cup.

The dark magic that was emanating from that small room was breath taking. It was so strong that Neville took several steps back as did the Goblin Guards. Harry wanted too as well, but he was determined to retrieve that artifact and destroy it before Snakeface could get his greasy little hands on it. Time was running out and suddenly Harry was feeling intense weight of pressure. He had to destroy the cup, he just knew it, even if he wasn't sure why it was important to Riddle. Something deep within him connected with this object for some strange reason and it just leaked from him what needed to be done. He just needed more time to think this trough. Harry entered the small little room and reached for the cup before suddenly he froze, everyone in the hallway froze as well. The still air pause that followed the next few seconds seemed to stretch on for a lifetime. Was Harry hit with some spell, curse, or ward or did he just pause in retrospect?

"That's it!! " screamed Harry suddenly. Neville let out a quick little squeal in surprise, even the two Warrior Goblins flinched at the suddenness of it. The three warriors standing in the hallway collected themselves as Harry reversed back into the hallway and approached Neville.

"What is it mate? Is it like crazy warded or something, I mean the evil radiating from that closet is kinda spooky, you know? " Said Neville as he stared into Harry's face only to smirk as he watched the wicked grin spread wider and wider across Harry's face.

"Oh boy, I know that look. He's bloody on to something that's gonna hugely help us here, watch this." said Neville under his breath to the two Goblin Guards.

Harry reached to his wrist and pulled out Harrington Two and set it on the ground. He enlarged it with a smile as suddenly Neville was beginning to catch on.

"Bloody Brilliant!" declared Neville "Now we make time work for us!" he finished

"Exactly" said Harry as he looked towards the two confused Goblin Guards.

Harry opened the lid with the touch of his hand print, then Neville approached and walked down, pausing for only a second to hear Harry's command, and then he disappeared down the trunk while the two Goblin Guards were still slightly confused. In the magical world, having multi-compartment trunks are actually quite common among the upper-class of wizarding society, but what good would one offer in this situation is what had the two Goblin Guards so confused.

"If you two would please step forward and place your hands on the lid of this trunk, I will temporarily key you in to it's security system, thus allowing you two too enter until our time is up and we leave. Please take warning, that this will only grant you permission to do so for this one instance only, to try to gain entrance any other time without proper consent by me or my acquaintances, would result in tragic consequences." Harry finished as the Two Goblin Guards nodded that they understood, approached the trunk, and after several seconds where Harry was mumbling something incoherent, they followed Neville into the trunk, with Harry following while closing the lid.

The two Goblin Guards walked down a small set of stairs and into a a plain white hallway. At the end of the hallway, stood a Large Purple Door with a bright white Potter Crest emblem blazing in the center. Neville was at the door and was holding the door knob now for several seconds before the white Potter crest flashed, and the door un-clicked and swung open. The two Goblin Guards entered the room and stopped suddenly, jaws dropping almost hitting the floor. Harry had to push them forward a little bit so he could close the door and he silently smirked to himself at their reactions.

"Lord Harrington, what is this place? Are we still in your trunk or have we transported somewhere else?" asked Gladstone as the other was turning slowly, taking in all that was around him.

"We are still in my trunk." said Harry with a smirk before continuing; " Welcome to my personal Library, please come this way, where we can sit and discuss our available options." finished Harry with a smile.

Harry lead the way out of the Library's entrance and over to a small conference table where there were small leather couches and recliners off to the side. Harry walked over to the table and pulled out a chair and waited for his guests to each approach a seat and sit, after a few minutes, the Goblins jaws slowly closed and finally took their seats. As Harry was about to speak, they were interrupted by a fifth person, Dobby.

The two Goblin Guards flinched at the sudden appearance of the House Elf, but they knew enough about his power to ever speak their minds about being startled the way they had.

"Excellent Prongs, did everything go as we had planned?" asked Harry with a smile that only grew larger as the proud House Elf beamed right back.

"Oh yes Mast….James! Even better then we had planned….I would say." smiled Dobby

"Great, we are going to need some of that knowledge …at least I am hoping. Now on to the issue at hand. Whatever that object is, we all know the Evil radiating from that cup is very powerful, and very rare. Although not as rare as you might think. I felt a very familiar pull to it at first. A pull that was very similar to another dark artifact I had the unfortunate circumstances to come across…..Riddle's Diary."

The four others at hearing this paused while holding their breaths. After several seconds, Harry continued.

"What we are going to do is research as much as we can before we exit this trunk and do what must be done, and that is to destroy that cup like I destroyed that diary." Harry finished.

The five spread out over the conference table as Dobby brought book after book on dark artifacts from the Potter Family Vault and began researching all they could.

MEANWHILE ….IN GRIMMAULD PLACE

Making his way down in the basement of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, looking extremely flustered, was none other then Albus Dumbledore. With his standard bright blue robes with flashy gold and silver stars shooting all across them. He made his way over towards the head of the long table sitting in the large kitchen, as he walked by, he caught glimpses of conversations until he finally reached his chair. The moment the Headmaster sat down, all conversations ceased.

"Thank you everyone for attending this meeting on such short notice, there has been several issues come up that I am afraid we must deal with promptly." declared Dumbledore before he was interrupted by a loud shrilling voice down the other end of the table.

" Albus, are we going to discuss Order business right away? Because if so, I absolutely refuse for the children to attend, this is adult conversation and I want to know why you have them in here?" yelled Molly Weasley.

"Now Now Molly, calm down, I have initiated Ron and Hermione into the order this summer and have already appointed them a task in which they have already started working on." said Dumbledore as Molly was about to interrupt him again before He continued.

"I have not made this decision lightly Molly, but as Leader of this group, I'm afraid my word is final on this issue. There are dark and difficult days ahead of us, make no mistake, we are at war here, whether the Ministry chooses to believe it or not. I know some of you may think that they are still students, but may I remind you that when we started this group during Voldermort's first reign of terror, how many students did we see initiated that first summer? These two students are no ordinary students and have been chosen for their remarkable talents." finished the Headmaster as Ron and Hermione beamed at his remarks.

Molly, realizing that she was not going to win this argument, promptly sat back down although she kept a frown upon her face. Dumbledore smiled at this small victory and soldiered on.

"Now, back to Order business, our first priority is to debrief everyone present on the Gringotts incident. Moody, what is the latest?" asked Dumbledore

" Not a whole lot Albus, the Goblins are refusing any human entrance, and have closed the bank for the next two or three days for repairs they say. When I asked about how much damage was done or by whom, they got real quiet and told us if we had any further inquiries, to forward them to the Assistant Bank Manager and he will respond to them as soon as he finds the time. After I yelled and asked more questions, I even demanded entrance due to Ministry business, they just smirked and replied that the incident that occurred, happened, INSIDE the bank, meaning the Ministry has no jurisdiction. After further research, it appears they are correct, anything happening INSIDE the bank, the Goblins have total control, only if they so choose to, will they involve us or the Ministry." finished Moody with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Very well, Thank You Moody. Now… from what I have gathered myself, it appears that the incident was another plan of Voldermorts. What he was trying to achieve is beyond me at the moment, however, I do know that somehow, his plan was thwarted. From what Professor Snape tells me, He is extremely upset and it is estimated that he lost somewhere between twenty and fifty men." There were many gasps and quick chattering at hearing the Headmasters findings.

" Well of course he lost all his men, who would be dumb enough to attack the Goblins and in their own bank for that matter, I bet the Goblins made quick work of those Death Eaters." said McGonagall.

"That is true Professor, however, from what I gathered, the first reports came back to camp just as planned, which means that the Death Eaters got past the Goblin protection and their Guards but were then somehow blind sided by a renegade clan. The Dark Lord could not gather any information as to whom to blame, apparently it happened so quick, we never got word of any of it from any of the people the Dark Lord sent. It was like somehow, almost instantaneous, several Death Eaters just disappeared. The Dark Lord assumes that the clan responsible, must have been rather numerous to pull that off, instinctively, I thought it was some of you, or at least the Headmaster." finished Snape

"Well do you at least know why Lord Voldermort sent so many men to attack Gringotts in the first place?" asked Shacklebolt

"I do not. He only told the one leading the mission as to what the final perimeters of the mission was. I only know that they were to retrieve something, as to what that something is, I have no idea." declared Snape

"Do you know who the person was that was leading the mission?" asked McGonagall

"Yes I do, Lucius Malfoy" Snape sneered

The collective gathering gasped at hearing that bit of information, Arthur and Molly slowly let little smiles glance across their faces. They only hoped that before he left this plane, he felt as much pain as possible.

"Very well, I will look into what they were trying to obtain when I meet with the Goblin Council in the next few days. Let us move on to another pressing issue. There will be many changes occurring this coming school year at Hogwarts. First, let me introduce you all, again, to our new potions Professor, Horace Slughorn." announced Dumbledore

Professor Slughorn stood up and gave a little wave and then promptly sat down. The others began whispering to themselves that if he was the new potions Professor, where did that leave Snape?

Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention as he continued.

"With Horace here taking over potions, we will have a reassignment of sorts, taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be Professor Snape. Now, let us move on to the main reason for this meeting. As you know, with the passing of Sirius Black, certain complications have arisen. First, we do not know for sure who is in line to inherit the Black Fortune and that includes Grimmauld Place. The Goblins refuse to let me in on who Sirius named as his beneficiary, one could only hope, and with that assume, that he named Harry his benefactor. Speaking of Harry, he is in a very unstable position right now. From what little the Goblins have told me, he is invited to the will reading, so we will need to plan his guard to make sure he arrives safely. We can only assume that Voldermort knows of the will reading through his connection to the Malfoy's, if he were to plan an attack on Harry, that would be the ideal time to do so."

"Albus, wouldn't it be better for Harry and for us, to have him moved in here, where he can be with his friends and protected by the Order. Surely at a time like this, he should not be left alone with his dark thoughts and those horrible muggles." asked McGonagall.

"I am afraid that will be impossible, he needs to remain at Privet Drive until the wards protecting him there are fully charged. What I am most concerned about is this sudden independence that Harry has displayed. Ron, Hermione, why don't you give us a status update in that regards." asked Dumbledore

Ron seemed to beam with pride at the mention of his name, he had the floor and was very important to the Order, something he always longed for. Hermione on the other hand was just the opposite, she seemed to be very troubled by this turn of events, her facial expression seemed to show a strong case of confusion, an almost inner battle of wills occurring. Fred and George seemed to notice this conflict Hermione was struggling with as they glared daggers at their younger Brother.

"We have not seen Harry leave the property of Number 4, he does walk out to the backyard on several occasions, but he never leaves. He was also visited by Neville Longbottom the other day and looked like it was not the first time he has visited." said Ron

"That is very concerning, has Harry ever talked about any of his friends visiting him at Privet Drive other then you two?" asked Albus

It was Hermione who answered, " Harry doesn't talk about his time at Privet Drive, never. I always wondered why that was but something tells me that you have a very good idea as to why that is Headmaster?"

"Hmmm, I do have my assumptions. Nevertheless we must be on guard in the coming days, I have come across some rare magic at Harry's residence, the type of magic that rather intrigues me. I am afraid that with so much darkness that seems to follow young Mister Potter around, that he will soon buckle under the insurmountable weight of it all and succumb to the dark side. It is what I fear the most." said Dumbledore with a sigh.

Fred and George looked extremely upset at hearing that, and it showed by the pist look on their faces. Remus on the other hand seemed to be lost in thought. Fred decided to look around and get a read on everyone as they pondered what the Headmaster feared the most. Most of the Order's expression were very similar to Lupin's, they were still digesting it, all except one. That really had the Weasley twin confused, something was amiss here, unless he was reading those expressions incorrectly, that one person did not agree with the thought that Harry could go dark. Of course Fred was also in agreement to that, but he did not expect that coming from Hermione. Glancing over at his brother, they came to the same conclusion together, whatever was affecting Hermione, they had a sure feeling that their little brother was somehow to blame.

For the next forty five minutes, the Order discussed their plans for escorting Harry to the will reading and everything that entails. After finishing with that, Albus called the meeting over and everyone started to slowly disperse. The twins were keeping a close eye on everyone and they watched closely as small groups formed and were having private conversations. They smiled for they knew that there was no way to have any private talks in this house today. Making eye contact with Remus, he gestured for the twins to look towards the corner of the room. Looking towards where Remus was talking about, they spotted the Headmaster talking very quickly to Snape, that is very interesting. Just a little further away, Ron was spotted having a heated conversation with Hermione. He looked very upset and was trying hard not to raise his voice, they couldn't hear what he was saying but by the way he was thrusting his hands around, you could tell he was not happy. Hermione for her part seemed to be lost in thought as Ron's face got redder and redder.

Remus nodded to the twins and made his way over towards Dumbledore as Snape left through the front door. Ron had stormed off upstairs and left Hermione standing there with a dazed look on her face. The twins told Molly and Arthur out loud so everyone could hear, that they were heading in to their store to complete the mail in orders.

Back at Gringotts

It had been twelve minutes since Harry, Neville, Dobby, and the two Goblin Guards entered Harrington Two, on the outside, but inside, the five some was completely convinced as to what that artifact truly was. Having spent the last twelve hours researching said artifact.

The Breakthrough came when Neville suggested they re-visit Harry's memory of Riddle's dairy, seeing how eerie similar Harry seemed to believe both artifacts were. After the twenty minutes spent in the Pensieve, The Two Goblin Guards and one very white faced Neville Long bottom / Frank Narrow, were shocked into silence.

" After viewing that event, I will never doubt the bravery you yield Lord Potter, I understand you want us to call you by your alias, but after viewing that memory, and in your personal Library no less, it would be great disrespect to call you anything But Lord Potter!" declared Gladstone as the other Goblin Guard was nodding his head that he agreed.

"Thank you Rock, but my friends call me Harry, never mind, I don't know why I even try?. Let us get back on track, could you sense the evil in that memory the way I could, could you feel it?" Harry asked hopefully

"I could sense the evil emanating from that book Harry, but the question is how could you let me believe that those rumors of you slaying a twenty foot Basilisk were true. I mean Bloody Hell Harry, twenty feet? That Monster was at least sixty feet long, and summoning Gryffindor's sword from the Bloody sorting hat, absolutely amazing!" finished Neville looking a little star struck.

"Snap out of it mate, that was years ago and we have bigger issues to deal with at the moment. Besides, it was easier that way, imagine what everyone would say if they knew the truth? If they knew what I truly faced at the age of twelve, or thirteen, how about at fifteen for that matter, in fact the less people know about my life the better they will be." finished Harry

"Well mate, if we make it through this thing, I am determined to Author several books detailing everything you have gone through, all the chalenges and dangers you face in an attempt to save a whole race, a whole world who is absolutely clueless to how near destruction they are." proclaimed Neville

"Gee thanks Nev, I suppose your going to want pensieve memories and official quotes and what not right?" asked Harry

"Obviously, you know, get the word straight from the horses mouth and what not." smirked Neville

"Ha Ha, that's rich Nev, I'll tell you what, if I survive this war and live long enough to dance on Riddle's grave, then I will give you every bloody detail you want and authorize any book you write, Hell, I will even do autograph signing sessions, but can we please get back to the topic at hand. It's times like these when I miss Hermione the most, she is so excellent at keeping on task." Harry finished looking somewhat sad as he exhaled.

"Right, This is what I was hoping to find, the answer we seek lies within, I believe but only you will be able to tell us that." said Rock as he handed over a small gold book to Harry.

Harry placing his hands on the book, it seemed to glow warm for a second and then there was a flash of light as he opened the book. Flipping through the pages a little curious, he glanced at the curses and spell work as he flipped. Looking up into Gladstone's eyes pleading for an explanation as to what or where to find this answer.

" If I am right, and I think I am, then Tom Riddle has in deed gone darker then even most would fear. Harry, that is a very old tomb that you are holding, I couldn't believe my eyes when I spotted it on a shelf of books your Elf removed from the Potter vaults. I could not read it because all the books in the Potter vault are charmed so that only a Potter or anyone he allows access to, can view the words on the pages. What I believe that little gold cup, as well as that Dairy, were dark, dark artifacts called HORCRUXES."

The other Goblin let out a small gasp of breath at the mention of that last word.

"Horcruxes?" asked Harry and at saying the word, the pages in the book he was still holding, began to flip and turn very fast as a flash of gold light shined bright. Suddenly the pages stopped and when Harry peered down at the words, his smile began to grow.

He was looking at not only the answer to what the cup was but how to destroy it as well.

After about another hour and half of discussing how to go about doing what they needed to, the very tired five some finally left the trunk and returned to the damp and dusty Gringotts vault. It had been only fifteen minutes since they entered but they now knew what they had to do. Neville was holding a special box that the two Goblin Guards had helped Harry create to hold the vessel, Harry levitated the small golden cup screaming of evil, down from it's shelf and into the box. After warding the box heavily, Harry had Dobby store it in his unused storage compartment in Harrington Two. As Dobby popped away to store the sealed box containg the Horcrux, the bank vault shook with severe intensity, knocking the stacks of dusty gold and scattered items sprawling all over the vault.

Harry quickly re-shrunk his trunk, then placed it back on his wrist sleeve. He then pulled his wand and began to head to the entrance with the two Goblin Guards right on his heals with their swords raised, Neville wasn't far behind them. Harry assumed the vault was warded to cause mayhem if the artifact was ever released from it's hidden location, but this was something else, Harry couldn't quite explain how he knew that, he just did. After stumbling and tripping his way back to the entrance, he finally could see the vault door and his exit into this place of evil, only problem was the epic battle that was being raged just beyond the vault door.

"Lord Whiplock!!" shouted Gladstone as he charged full speed out of the vault and headlong into the battle, his sword ablaze in a silver blur. Harry knew this wasn't going to be easy, they had to eliminate this small faction of Goblins that aided Riddle, just As Harry was about to enter the battle himself, Dobby pooped back into the vault right before Harry.

" Master, we have a problem! Winky has just informed me that the Headmaster is approaching Privet Drive and the girls are worried what the Headmaster will do when he see's them there and you not." said Dobby

"Bloody perfect! Just what I needed!" Harry half shouted and half pouted before continuing, "Tell them to enter the Trunk and to stay inside, no matter what Dumbles does, he can not gain entrance to that Trunk. I will deal with him once I get out of this bank alive."

Dobby popped away to pass on Harry's message.

Neville came up on Harry's side with a small smirk on his face as he was holding out his wand forward.

"I thought today was going to be one of those days." said Neville

"You mean one of those days where we battle unbelievable odds, against a race that are magically and physically stronger then us just to stay alive?" replied Harry

"Yeah…..one of those days……shall we?" asked Neville with that smirk firmly in place.

" I suppose we shall……..but for the record…..I hate those days!" said Harry

Both Harry and Neville rushed out of the bank vault and into a storm of spell fire.


	19. Chapter 19 Another Long Day

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews…..I will be attempting to update this fic every weekend….at least that's the goal anyway…..Happy reading!!

_**Previously: **_

_**Neville came up on Harry's side with a small smirk on his face as he was holding out his wand forward. **_

"_**I thought today was going to be one of those days." said Neville**_

"_**You mean one of those days where we battle unbelievable odds, against a race that are magically and physically stronger then us just to stay alive?" replied Harry**_

"_**Yeah…..one of those days……shall we?" asked Neville with that smirk firmly in place.**_

" _**I suppose we shall……..but for the record…..I hate those days!" said Harry**_

_**Both Harry and Neville rushed out of the bank vault and into a storm of spell fire.**_

Chapter 19 -- Another Long Day

Stepping out the vault door, Harry headed immediately towards the far right of the entry way, closer to the tunnel wall, at full speed. Spells were shooting by him as he ran past but Harry's focus was firmly on the scrum of spell fire being brought heavily on a small Goblin stronghold that didn't look like it could hold for very long. Making his way closer, Harry's heart was pumping so fast, his adrenaline was through the roof, his only intent escaping this situation.

Suddenly time seemed to slow down, and it grew strangely silent. Harry turned his head from side to side and he saw Neville crouching down raining spell fire and covering his back. The bright blue spell hovered mere inches away from the tip of his wand, further down Harry spotted Whiplock crouching low behind several purple shields being cast by the four last remaining Goblins from Gladstone's troop of twenty. Whiplock looked injured, he had blood running down the right side of his face and his armor was torn and burnt. Gladstone was the only Goblin returning fire as he stood a little of to the side from where they were shielding Whiplock.

Looking even further down, He spotted at least thirty Goblins in dark black armor made out of some metal he wasn't sure. At the end of the hallway where the door that lead to the cart and out of this section, was indeed blocked by a cave in, there was no escaping.

Harry thought that this could be the end and that is why time seemed to slow down, well if this was going to be it then so be it, but he wasn't going down without a fight, he made that promise to himself long ago. Suddenly what he needed to do seemed to flow through him as if someone was whispering the answer in his ear. He raised his wand as time began to rush back, Suddenly a bright gold light burst from Harry's wand out towards the Goblins down the hall. A small explosion shook the rocky underground hallway knocking most of the black armored Goblins off their feet. Gladstone shocked, looked back and saw Harry and Neville running closer to them as the explosion faded. A few Goblins that weren't injured from the blast, got back up and started firing spells.

The purple shields that were protecting Whiplock began to flicker and fade. The four Goblin Guards were magically exhausted and could no longer hold it up. Harry turned towards the side wall next to where Whiplock was lying down and blast a strong _REDUCTO _that blasted into the wall, scattering dirt and rock in a huge dust cloud down the hallway, temporarily blinding everyone for at least twenty or thirty seconds.

The Black Armored Goblins walked closer as they cast wind charms to blow away the smoke and debris, getting ready to fire again, they were shocked at what they were seeing. A huge hole into the side of the tunnel that lead into the chamber over. Rushing trough the hole and into the other cavern, the Goblins turned and realized that the way was blocked off with a huge cave in. The Goblin near the front, lashed out in a fit of rage at the rock barrier but barely caused a dent.

"How did they escape!!!" screamed the Black Armored Goblin

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROCK CAVE IN

"Nice one Harry, how did you know that blasting the curse in that exact spot would lead into this cavern?" asked Neville

"I can't explain it Nev, I just did. We will talk about that later okay, right now we need reinforcements and we need to get Whiplock looked at by some healers." said Harry

"Nonsense Harry…..we need to get the guard and alert the council immediately. In all my long years, I would never have believed I would see Goblins fighting Goblins within these walls…….I am absolutely disgusted ………those Ex-Brothers of mine are going to pay……" coughed Whiplock as some blood spurted out onto his fist.

"Blocking our escape with the same method they used on us was wickedly clever Harry, I am sure that will annoy them to no end." laughed Rock

Stopping in front of the Cart Tracks, Rock snapped his fingers and two black shiny carts appeared from no where and stood before them as the little doors opened automatically.

"Cool" said Neville

Two Goblin Guards, Rock and Whiplock got in the first cart with Harry, Neville, and the other Two Goblin Guards taking the other. As the carts sped off, Harry informed Neville of what Dobby told him about Dumbledore approaching Privet Drive and everything that happened before he blaster that hole in the wall. The little time slowing thing had Neville completely confused. The carts began to slow down and Harry pulled his wand and got ready, somehow he knew that trouble was not over, not yet.

The carts pulled in on a rare track that actually lead right into Whiplock's office. As Harry burst out of the cart and rolled forward, coming out of the roll standing up and pointing his wand forward. Standing there, looking strangely back at the young wizard, were about fifty Goblin Guards wearing white linins with silver armor.

"My Lord, the bank has taken several attacks, all at once. It was a prepared and organized assault. We have narrowed down their numbers, and have them mostly trapped between corridors ten and below. We are not sure why or how, but several Goblins just started random shooting at the same time, all throughout the bank. Suddenly their outfits changed and we were in a battle, I have never seen anything like that in all my life." said the White hooded Goblin.

"We just came from Cavern twelve, it is completely caved in at the ends, we were ambushed. There must be at least fifteen to twenty Rouge Goblins in there, send a team in there and eliminate them all." said Whiplock

"My Lord we will as soon as our troops come back from the exploration missions. We are still gathering information and locating everyone to determine who is missing and who needs healing. The first troop back will be sent to cavern twelve." said the Goblin Guard.

Realizing that Whiplock was going to be okay and looked to be having a ton of work ahead of him, Harry got his attention and the two of them walked a little bit away from the others.

"Whiplock, it seems the Goblin nation supported Riddle a little more then we once thought, I was afraid I didn't have the list to all of them. Riddle must have known that we were closing in but didn't know who we had on our list so he forced his hand today. The upside is you now know who is and who isn't on your side." said Harry

"You are correct young Lordship, It appears that the London Branch of Gringotts will remained closed for a little longer the originally planned. I will meet with the Goblin Council at once, can I at least report that our joint mission was at least successful?" asked Whiplock hopefully.

"Yes you can, we indeed have the artifact along with some very interesting information, very interesting. I have the information to take care of it completely, Gladstone will fill you in before your debriefing with the Council. I hate to fight and run, but before this little rebellion started, I was informed that a very nosey Headmaster is attempting to breach my muggle residence. Do you think you can send me some information as to what I can expect for the will reading, and maybe….possibly a portkey. I am sure the Headmaster has some great rescue and escort mission all planed out, but I would prefer to arrive on my own terms, if not I can have Dobby take me if you can give him the coordinates?" said Harry

'Nonsense, I won't have any of that. I will call for Dobby with the details of the will reading and your portkey, please feel free to bring with you as many of your associates as you wish, that is your right as the main beneficiary." said Whiplock

"Thank You, Whiplock Sir. I really do have to go, let me know if there is anything I can do, I will stand before the Goblin Council on your behalf if you wish, you only have to ask." Smiled Harry

"Thank You Lord Potter-Black, now off you go, time for you to battle again, no?" asked Whiplock with a toothy grin

"I sure hope not…..But I will no longer take his shelter Harry crap any further. No one speaks for me, I am Lord Potter-Black, Heir to the throne of two very noble Houses, I refuse to take any more crap lying down." declared Harry

"That's good to hear Harry, once you brace the power within, you will be a formidable force."

"Lord Whiplock……We have a problem!" panted Gladstone running in from the side

"What is it Gladstone?" asked Whiplock as Harry braced himself for the worst.

"It appears Sir…….that…..that……Death Eater Malfoy has escaped. He should not be conscious …so someone must have rescued him……we have searched all through out the dungeons, he is nowhere to be found." said Gladstone

"Damn!!" shouted Whiplock

"It is no matter, he will return to his Lord, he will be punished by Riddle himself……if he survives Riddle's welcoming party, we will meet again, and there will be no escaping his fate that time." said Harry

Neville walked up, looking a little worn and tired. Suddenly Dobby appeared right before the two wizards just as Harry was about to summon him.

"Are you ready to return home Master?" asked Dobby

"Yes Prongs, please take us to Harrington One" commanded Harry

With a silent flash, the two wizards and one House Elf Vanished.

_**INSIDE HARRINGTON ONE….JUST AS THE ORDER MEETING HAD FINISHED……**_

"God….. the way that Headmaster talks about Harry….it's as if he thinks he's his Father. If I didn't know what I know about Harry, it would sound like he is some deranged dark teenager or something." said Jennifer with a frown

"Yes….but I think the Headmaster knows something……something that happened to Harry……something bad, and he is assuming that it is so bad, that there is no where for Harry to turn other then dark. It sounds like he is preparing for the day that Harry has had enough." said Luna deep in thought

"Or maybe …..maybe he has set things in motion……pulled the strings so to speak….maybe he planned for that something bad to happen to Harry…….maybe he is pushing him and pushing him until he does snap, then he can say, see everyone, he's turning Dark, lets lock him up!!" said Krista in a high pitched whiney voice

"But why would the Headmaster want that? Why does he want Harry out of the picture? There has to be more to it." said Luna as both Krista and Jennifer just sighed in frustration.

Winky was bouncing back and fourth between the fifteen note books that were charmed with auto-quills to record everything each ear dropper that was placed throughout Grimmauld Place picked up. Just as the girls were finishing their conversation regarding the motives of the Headmaster, all the notebooks began furiously scribbling away. Winky charmed them specifically to write in bright red ink anything being said by the Headmaster. Peering down at the fourth book from the left as it had a lot of red ink on it. Reading briefly, Winky paused as to what she was reading…..she needed the girls to read this.

"Misses….Misses….Come look at this one….Look at this one!!" shouted Winky and pointing at the notebook.

Luna spins the notepad around and reads the first few lines aloud

"_Have you discovered what it was yet Severus?" _

"_I haven't figured it all out yet, but I have got some answers for you……It appears to have been a combo potion……quite powerful one at that……I am not sure as to what the elements being combined were…..I do know that you not remembering anything about the incident was no coincidence…..for half of the potion was a very rare….mind altering variation…..old magic…..as for the other half….I do not know yet"_

"_Very well……keep working on it Severus…..I know you will get to the bottom of this……now…on to another issue….Has the Dark Lord inquired about Harry at all from you?…..has he tried to recruit him?"_

"_Not that I am aware of….in fact he never really mentions the little brat…..he spends most of his time these days worrying about what you and your followers are up too…..that and protecting some very important artifacts of his…._

"_Important artifacts Severus?"_

"_Never mind about that…..useless it is…..remember our deal Headmaster…..what I do in my Defense Against The Dark Arts class is my business……I don't want any interference from you."_

"_I remember our deal Severus…….I know you still hold grudges against the boy for things he has no control over…….but I must implore you to not be so hard on him……you mustn't break him before he is ready."_

"_Don't worry…..I know just how hard to push the little attention seeker….trust me"_

"_very well Severus……I will turn a blind eye to you this year….but only this year…that was the deal. Let me know if anything important comes up at camp Voldermort……I am going to visit Harry at Privet Drive…..I feel I am finally well enough to break through those charms that were placed around Harry's residence……solving that question I feel is going to be very important…..if I can not get into his room….then I will pull the answers right out of Harry's mind myself…….I must know who or how he is doing this advanced magic."_

"_Good Luck with that Headmaster…..I should know…..that child's mind is a complete waste of space. I will return in two days. Good day."_

"Oh Boy…..it looks like were going to be getting some company rather quickly….when was this written Winky?" asked Luna

As Winky was about to answer….she was interrupted by a loud siren and flashing red lights.

"Too Late……He's walking down Privet Drive now" said Jennifer

"Crap…..Winky, tell Dobby through your connection…..have him ask Harry what we should do?" said Krista

Winky did what she was asked and as the girls watched the Headmaster stroll across the backyard, he was approaching the back door when Winky got her reply.

"Master Harry says to be getting in the trunk and closing the lid……he says no matter what….the Headmaster can not enter the trunk…..we will all be safe inside." said Winky as she motioned for the girls to quickly enter the trunk.

After all three girls entered the trunk, Winky closed the trunk then she shut the surveillance system down, hiding away the monitors…..she then put up some new…last minute ward updates on the door to Harry's bedroom…then she popped away silently and into the trunk with the girls.

Finally reaching the back door, the Headmaster began rambling to himself out loud.

"Something very strange is going on here, those wards were no easy task to bypass, I am surprised any average wizard could even make it to the back door. How in Merlin could Neville Longbottom just walk down the street and knock on the door?"

Peering through the little window on the door, he could just make out a huge blob lying on the couch and another blur sitting on a chair. Albus reached out and knocked on the door, waiting to see one of the blurs moving closer to answer the door. But of course, that didn't happen. He knocked again, this time much harder, still no movement. Getting tired of this, he waved his hand over the door and nothing happened. He looked around to see if any of the neighbors were watching, then pulled his wand and cast many unlocking charms very fast but still nothing. No matter what he did, there was no effect what so ever on the door, there was no noise, no movement, nothing.

Thinking he might just have to remove the door completely, the Headmaster stepped back and raised his wand when the door opened to a very upset Petunia Dursley.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Dursley, I knocked several times and even tried to unlock the door to no avail. I was wondering if I could have a word with young Harry?" Albus asked while turning on that Grandfatherly charm.

Petunia was already walking away from the door and returned to her chair in the living room, leaving the old Headmaster standing outside with a confused look on his face. Snapping out of it, Albus entered the house then closed the door behind him. He then walked into the living room where all three of the Dursley's were sitting, none of them even acknowledged his presence.

"So….how have you been enjoying your summer so far?" asked Albus

No answer…

"I say…How has your summer been?" asked Dumbledore again

Vernon finally had enough and got off his lazy butt, throwing his newspapper down on the ground.

"I will not tolerate this freakiness any longer!!!……I have kept up my end of the bargain, your side is supposed to leave us completely alone, you hear me?…..COMPLETELY ALONE!!……..so just go upstairs already and leave us BLOODY ALONE!!" shouted Vernon as he face was changing a violent shade of purple.

Dumbledore looked shocked and confused….then he began to get upset…..who did this muggle think he was?…..he should know better then to speak to me in that way…..the valiant leader of the light. No…I don't think so.

"Vernon, I think you should re-think your strategy in regards to how you speak to me in the future, for this is the one and only time I will allow it without punishment." Albus said threateningly.

Vernon took several steps back at hearing that before finding his voice.

"Now you wait one minute here, let us remember where you are you old fool, you come in here….to our home and then have the stones to threaten us? We have made our selves very clear…or so I thought…maybe your kind aren't very smart….who knows….but let me make it clear once more…WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LOT OF YOU!!" said a very purple faced Vernon

Dumbledore simply sighed and wrote it off as a lost cause…..maybe Harry wasn't exaggerating when he spoke of his relatives. No matter….I will have Minerva investigate this later. Making his way up the stairs…still shaking his head at the thought of the Dursley's. Dumbledore has met some very cruel and bigoted Muggles in the past…but the Dursley's took the cake.

Making his way up the stairs, he stopped in front of Harry's bedroom door and reached out for the handle when he felt the wards flex and rippled outwards. The effect was like a ten foot wave hitting you in the face. Taking a few steps backwards…Albus studied the wards protecting Harry's room. Much like before they were very advanced, but he was expecting this, although they were stronger then last time, but he was determined to gain access this time. He got right to work, dismantling the wards, one by one until they were all gone.

It took the Headmaster almost nearly twenty minutes and a lot of energy to finally bypass every last ward protecting Harry's bedroom. With a small sigh of relief he reached for the handle and turned the knob, and pushed open the door. What he saw wasn't at all what he was expecting. What laid before him was the master bedroom fit for a king, it was enormous and furnished with the highest quality furniture.

Walking in the room and closing the door behind him, he didn't know where to start. First thing was that Harry was not in here, second was that there were three other doors in the enormous room. Walking over to the first door, he reached for the handle and again, before he touched it, he felt the wards ripple outward again, hitting him harder then before. After a few minutes to diagnose the wards protecting whatever was behind this door. Just as he feared, they were stronger then on the previous door. It would take him at least an hour to breach that room, and he would be completely spent, so much so, that he would need a pepper up potion just to apparate back to Hogwarts.

Something very strange was going on here. When did Harry learn this kind of magic? It couldn't be him….then who?…maybe the Neville Longbottom that Granger and Weasley saw visiting was someone else polly juiced….someone who was very powerful….that has to be it….what else could it be?

Walking over to the other door he paused before reaching out for the knob, he was getting tired of these powerful wards slamming into his defenses. He was surprised there wasn't anything there, he opened the door and found a beautiful washroom. Similar thoughts went through the Headmasters head, who was casting all this magic, and why hadn't any of his magic detectors picking any of this up?

The Headmaster left the washroom and closed the door, he walked over to the third remaining door, and tested the wards. It was warded but not too heavily, it only took Albus four minutes to break it down completely and threw open the door. All that laid before him was a rather nice walk in closet with a nice size wardrobe and a very comfortable lounging area. Thinking about how Harry got all these clothes, The Headmaster was about to exit the closet when something caught his eye. Sitting in the corner, partially hidden by some hanging clothes was a magnificent trunk.

Walking closer, he moved some clothes farther down the rack so he could get a better look. It was exquisite! The craftsmanship and magic surrounding this trunk was something you rarely see these days. The trunk had a signature of something straight from the old world but it looked shinny and brand new! Albus reached out to open the lid when for the third time, a very aggressive ward spell slammed into him, knocking him all the way back against the wall in the narrow closet and off his feet.

Standing back up while rubbing the back of his head. The aging Headmaster peered furiously at the most astonishing trunk he has seen in all his years. Pulling his wand, Albus shot several diagnostic spells at the trunk, and everyone did absolutely nothing. Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, was being bested by a trunk and bedroom of a sixteen year old half blood wizard.

Dumbledore was no man to give up, he had faced challenges that would scare the average wizard, he may be many things, but quitter wasn't one of them. Albus tried for nearly thirty minutes straight to gain access to no avail, in fact he couldn't even touch the trunk now, after the first spell he cast upon the trunk, it seemed the trunk could possibly be sentient, for it was reacting differently depending on what he did to it.

Completely spent, but not giving up, the Headmaster left the closet and re-entered the large bedroom and took a seat at the table and rested his head on the table for a quick second to catch his breath….just a quick second.

_**INSIDE HARRINGTON ONE:**_

A very tired Harry and Neville suddenly popped into Harrington One silently, thanks to one very powerful Elf, perfectly putting both Teens comfortably on the couches. Krista let out a small scream as both Luna and Jennifer pulled their wands.

"Geeez Harry….don't do that….not today….you scared the crap out of us!!" yelled Krista as Dobby was making his way over to Winky who then hugged her and both House Elf's silently vanished.

"We're sorry, it's not like we have any control over where Dobby takes us, I do have to say though, House Elf travel is the way to go!" replied Neville as he stretched out on the couch Dobby placed him on.

"Seriously….after what we just went through at the Bank, we finally make it home….safely….and this is how we are treated?" said Harry with a sad face.

"I hear you mate….we battle in a Goblin rebellion, spend at least twelve hours straight researching dark artifacts and the like, and retrieve a very special artifact of Lord Voldermort's, barely escaping with our lives……only to return here to yelling and shouting and mean, angry looks. Remind me why we included these girls again Harry?" asked Neville, winking to Harry so only he could see it.

" No!!…….wait!!…….were sorry!!" screamed all three girls at almost the same time so that it came out in stereo. The two tired teens were suddenly swarmed with love and affection from three very worried and extremely attractive teenage girls.

Harry looked back towards Neville and had to smile…..that dastardly Longbottom….he always knew just what to say…that would always find himself in some type of hug from one of the girls, and even sometimes a kiss from Luna. Although at the moment with Krista and Jennifer wrapped tightly around him, he became suddenly aware of just how curvy and amazing those girls felt in his arms.

"Please Harry…..don't shut us out…..we're sorry…really……I know we haven't really helped out much with everything…..all we have been doing is training and training, taking away precious time that you could be using doing something more important then playing teacher to us." said Jennifer as Krista continued.

"But I promise you Harry….that is gonna change ….we have already learned more with you then all our years at school together." said Krista beaming as Jennifer Nodded

Luna, who was slowly unwrapping herself from Neville added.

"They're right you know Harry, I could say the same thing…..between these last few summer weeks and last year with the D.A. I am beginning to feel like a real Witch."

"You are a real Witch Luna…..one of the best ones I know." said a beaming Neville who was rewarded with another kiss.

Harry smiled and took Neville's cue to add some encouraging words of his own.

"Stop worrying….I am not going to cast you girls out….and for the record….Teaching you girls….helping you become better witch's ….will help keep you girls safe….and that is never a waste of my time….never." said Harry sincerely.

The next thing Harry knew, he was flat on his back and he had three beautiful girls kissing him and hugging him….basically smothering him until Neville made a little coughing noise….that was enough to get the girls to come to their senses a little and climb off of Harry and then helped him up to his feet again.

"Sorry Harry" said Krista bashfully

"Yeah, we sort of got carried away there……it's just…" said Jennifer cautiously.

"What you said Harry….it's the nicest thing you have ever said to us." said Luna

"Yeah…..especially coming from you….I mean THE Harry Potter …..and all the responsibilities that lay on your shoulders…..and what are you concerned about?…..helping three crazy teenage girls." said Krista as the other two girls nodded

"Well….He's not the only one who's been helping you know." said a sad face Neville.

"Awww…..we love you too Nevie" said Jennifer as all three girls rushed over to smother him as well.

Harry looked at the beaming Neville and mouthed…"Nevie?"

With a shrug….Neville snuggled into the foursome hug with a very content look on his face.

"Can we get back to why we rushed back as fast as we did….if you don't mind…..I can't remember the last time I slept, and something tells me that my confrontation with Albus is going to take a loooong time" said Harry

"Ohhh right….well let us get you two caught up in what's happened." said Luna. With the help of the other two girls, both Harry and Neville were caught up with What Dumbles was doing in Harry's room.

"All right…you guys stay in here….what ever you do…don't leave the trunk…..don't worry about me…..I'm not sure what the Headmaster is up too….but if push comes to shove…..I will activate my portkey and return to here. Why don't you get some sleep Neville." said Harry

"That's a good idea Mate" said Neville as he winked at Harry and slightly nodded towards the girls that only Harry noticed.

Harry simply shook his head….wait till the girls back at school see this new, confident, and flirtatious Neville. He thought as he smiled at his friend.

"seriously though, I think I will get some rest, but Harry, I want Dobby or Winky to watch over you just in case Dumbles does something before you can activate your portkey. Better safe then sorry and all that." said Neville

"Okay, you make a good point there Nevie" said Harry

"Hey!….only the girls can call me that!" said an angered Neville

"Whatever Nevie!!" replied Harry as all the girls laughed

"Dobby….Winky…" said Jennifer as both House Elf's appeared silently.

"You don't need to say anything Misses…..we won't let the Headmasters harm our Harry" said Dobby with Winky nodding furiously.

"Good….no get out of here and get that manipulating bastard out of here, so we can relax in peace….I don't like him spreading his oldness all over everything, we are gonna have to disinfect the entire room." said Krista

Harry simply laughed as he had Dobby take him out of the trunk as the two of them landed in Harry's closet. Silently, Dobby winked at Harry and disappeared, Harry knew he was watching somehow. Harry opened the door to his closet very slowly and exited his closet, closing the door behind him. He then walked over slowly behind the Headmaster and pulled his wand. He silently cast a sonorous charm on himself and then he yelled "Hey!" very loudly, making the old Headmaster jump, falling out of the chair and shrieking like a little girl. Standing up quickly and stil looking a little pale white from shock, the Headmaster addressed Harry.

"Harry……why did you do that?….you could have given me a heart attack!" said Dumbles

"The more important question is why are YOU here?…….and why are you asleep on my table?….if you needed a place to crash Headmaster……there are plenty of hotels around here." said Harry with a slight smirk

"Very funny Mister Potter…..I think you know why I was so tired that I took a seat to rest and drifted off…..Harry…..who placed…..how did this room…..I mean….Harry…the magic signature that caused all of this…… is nothing like I have ever seen before." said Albus while waving his arm in a gesture around the massive bedroom.

" Honestly Professor…I don't see how that is any of your business?…….or do you break in and snoop around on all of your Hogwarts students?" said Harry

The Professor paused for a moment, staring into the eyes of Harry before Harry turned his head and looked down.

"Harry….Of course I don't……but ……My Boy….I only give this much attention because I care very deeply for you…..you have been through so much in your young life…..more then any full grown wizard should have to…..and I am most concerned about your safety, these are dark times were facing…..I want to make sure you know that you are not allowed in this battle." said a twinkling Dumbledore.

"I've been thinking about that Headmaster……I think the Potter line has taken enough casualties in this fight against Riddle. I don't think I want any part of this fight anymore. I have been thinking about leaving the country entirely and transferring to another school." said a pondering Harry

"Harry…you don't mean that…..don't you want to make your Father and Mother proud of you by avenging their murders?…… what about your friends…..would you just abandon them….leave them to be slaughtered by a madman…..and even worse……make all those who gave their lives to the cause, mean absolutely nothing."

Harry's expression grew very dark at hearing the Headmasters words. He knew just how to hit me….what I feared the most…..but those were fears of the old Harry…..that's what I used to be the most afraid of……but I have done a lot of growing up these past weeks….let's just see how far he'll let me take it.

"I don't think my Father and Mother would want me to face the most feared Dark Lord in the last three centuries……. I don't think they gave their lives just so I can get my self killed……they gave their lives so that I could live…..and that's what I am going to do….Live!……don't try to make me feel guilty for something I have had no control over….anyways….all of wizarding England is nothing but a bunch of bigoted self righteous morons, that could have snuffed out this evil bastard if they could just stand together. In fact, it was there stupidity and hatred against all things not pureblood that caused Riddle to snap in the first place!" spat Harry venomously.

Dumbledore stared down Harry as he let his words sink in. Of course he hated what he was hearing, even though he knew most of what Harry said was true. But this was not how things were supposed to turn out….he had a plan….a viable plan….but for it to succeed….he would need Harry at Hogwarts ….he had to turn this conversation around…he needed Harry back on the defensive.

"Harry….there are certain things……certain information that you are not aware of…..things have been put in motion that we can not stop now……no matter where you run too…..Voldermort will follow…..while at Hogwarts, you can be surrounded by guards as well as your friends to ensure your safety…….remember Harry that you are only fifteen." twinkled the Headmaster

"Soon to be sixteen……and what information?…..what has been put in motion?" Harry asked

"Alas I can not tell you Harry……It could ruin everything and there are a lot of lives at risk with that particular information…..remember you share a link with Riddle Harry…..if I were to tell you….he could pull that information right from your head." pleaded Albus, he knew he could tell Harry, for the secret was protected so that even Voldermort couldn't pull it from Snape after all the times he was in his head.

"Well I am sorry Headmaster…..all though your reasoning is sound in regards to sharing that information……I can no longer follow your lead on mere faith alone……I refuse to be involved any further in this war…..if Riddle come after me then so be it…..I will flee to safety and move on…..until he tracks me down again……or maybe I will just inform him that I am no threat to him and he can do what he wants for I am leaving the country. After all, that's what he wants anyways…right? To rule Wizarding England?" said Harry as the Headmaster lost his twinkle in his eye.

"Harry…..who performed all this magic?…..I know it was not you for I have not been sent ministry notices……I need to perform a few tests and clear their background to make sure they are safe to be associated with you." asked Dumbledore

"Again Headmaster…..I'm sorry but you don't have any say over who I can or who I can't be associated with….as for who performed all this magic…..lets just say it was a dear friend and leave at that…..it was very easy for him to do so too……the better question is why didn't you do something like this if you cared sooo much for my well being…..instead of living my first eleven years in a broom cupboard and then the next five years living as a slave every summer." asked Harry

"Harry….I didn't want for you to become a spoiled brat much like that of young Malfoy….. Also…I didn't want your relatives to become angered at you…..you know how they feel about magic…….I couldn't risk exposing our world here in an all Muggle community. As for me not having any power over you in regards to whom you interact with….I'm afraid I do…you see Harry….I am your Magical Guardian……until you come of age next summer…….so I DO have power over whom you associate with……so I will ask you again Harry….who cast all this Magic?" asked a stern Dumbledore

Harry just stared at his former Mentor….He was good….real good, Harry had no idea that the Headmaster was his magical guardian……he must have done that the day after Sirius died…..but what the Headmaster didn't know….was that Harry was already emancipated…..the Ministry itself would be finding out that bit of information pretty soon as well……but I am not going to tell the Headmaster that tonight….I'm too tired to start that conversation, thought Harry.

"I don't have any Guardians…..and I already told you…..it was a friend of mine…..and I don't have to tell you…no matter who you are……now if you don't mind…..I have had a long day and I would like to get some rest….thank you for checking in on me sir……I will let you know what I decide about where I'll be attending school in the fall…..whether it be here or in another country…..now please leave before we both say something we regret." said Harry

The Headmaster took another long look around the room as he thought……Harry was upset….how did he find out this information….who has been putting these thoughts in his head….he knew it wasn't Hermione and Ron…..if he left now….he would still have time to talk some sense into him before and after the will reading of his Godfather……making up his mind…Albus turned towards the door, stopping just before entering it.

"I will leave for now Harry…..but remember …whether you want to believe it or not….I am your Guardian…..but I am a fair one…..I will hear you out and make the best decision possible in regards to your safety first….then when you are of age….you may choose your own path…..but I made a promise…..a promise to make sure you reached your seventeenth birthday…… a promise I plan to see all the way through…..Goodnight Harry." and with that, the Headmaster left the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry let out a sigh as Dobby and Winky both appeared silently before him.

"A very dear friend…..Thank You Mas…Harry.:" said Dobby

"lets not get into this tonight Dobby……can you please re-cast the wards on my bedroom door and lets put some stronger wards around the property as well as on my closet door." said Harry as Dobby nodded

"I will get on it right now and will be done by breakfast time sir….you should get some rest Master……I have prepared a nice meal for you within Harrington One, I will not allow you to go another minute without eating something……it is staying warm sir…please eat it all before going to sleep….your visitors have all fallen asleep as well." said Dobby

Harry looked at his watch for the time…..how long was he going back and forth with the Headmaster….shaking his head….so much has happened in the last twenty four hours it's hard to keep straight…..if the whole school year goes like this…..it's going to be a long year. Thought Harry as he headed for his closet door.

"Thanks Dobby….Goodnight……..and Goodnight to you too Winky" said Harry walking in through his closet.

"Goodnight Harry!" said both House elves in perfect unison as Harry entered his trunk the old fashioned way, by lifting the lid and walking down into the trunk, closing the lid as he entered.

What a day, thought Harry…..I wonder what tomorrow will be like.


	20. Chapter 20 The Will Reading

_DISCLAIMER: _ **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You**

Chapter 20 -- The Will Reading

The last few days have been a whirl wind for Harry and his friends. More so for Harry then any other, for he was training longer and longer in his time delay trunk without telling the others. In between training sessions, there were many strategy meetings regarding various objectives. Harry had so much on his plate at the moment that even with a time delay trunk, he still didn't have the time to get to everything. He was feeling the pressure and it seemed like everyone was tugging at him one way or the other.

First there was Remus, Apparently he found a few Werewolf acquaintances who were very interested in some cure testing. When he said a few, he was lying. It was more like a bunch, in fact over twenty Werewolf's were interested in some regards, most even willing to do the testing for free. Then there was another forty or so that wanted updates to how the testing was going. This worked perfectly for Harry, this was a win-win situation. On one side he was eliminating some of the Werewolf threat and on the other side, he was gaining possible allies, I mean after all, he was doing the impossible, curing what couldn't be cured, sometimes people tend to be very devoted to you when you do something like that for them. He would never take advantage though, but if they wanted to fight, you bet your ass he was going to welcome them with open arms.

Then there was Neville, He wanted to go back and do some more digging at the Bubblegum Factory. Not to mention wanting to train with me every waking moment, but Harry couldn't blame him for that. Harry felt a lot closer to Neville then he ever felt with anyone, even Hermione. Neville was just easy to bounce off ideas and he never judged, just gave honest feedback. But sometimes Harry felt like Neville was just sticking through this whole mess with him because he felt he owed Harry something. Harry knew that was crazy thinking that, but he couldn't help himself.

Then there was Jennifer and Krista, who want me to take a tour of Biggsby. They were ever pushing me into attending their school with them in the fall. Harry figured it couldn't hurt to at least take a tour, but he wasn't sure he wanted to attend the same school as the girls. Harry had been re-thinking his relationships with girls lately. They seemed to be rather loyal, and average fighters but showed promise of being powerful, but sometimes they were rather clingy. Really who am I to complain when you have two beautiful girls clinging to you, but lately Harry hadn't really had that kind of attractiveness with either girl. At first he was very attracted to them, but after everything, they seemed almost like sisters now, at least that's how it felt. Only time will see with those two.

Neville said it was stupid of me to buy them those necklaces, especially when he found out how much I spent on them, and maybe it was, I still don't care. For one I was on a emotional high, so to speak. I have never felt so free as I did on that day, and besides, after showing Neville my last Gringott's statement, he understood better. Of course it was a lot of money, but for me it was nothing more then a drop in the bucket. Harry had been thinking lately though, maybe a gesture like that sends the wrong message.

Then of course there were the Twins and their business venture. Some of the ideas Harry had given the dynamic duo, have already started to blossom. They were also bugging Harry about having him introduce them as close personal friends of his to Whiplock at Gringotts. Harry understood the reasoning in that request, with the type of respect the Goblin nation was showing Lord Potter at the moment, a personal recognition right now would make anyone important coming from me. Harry also liked that he could use them to deliver messages to Gringott's with their shop located just down the Alley. Harry was a little worried that the Twins would do something to harm the relationship he had with the Goblins right now. He couldn't explain it, but of everything he was involved with, his relationship with the Goblins seemed to be the most important to maintain. He needed to have a sit down with the Twins, maybe after the will reading Harry thought.

So as you could see that Harry was being stretched rather thin, and with Sirius' will reading in two days, he just needed some time to himself. He sent Jennifer and Krista home and told them that he would give them a call after the reading. Then he told Neville that if he wanted to get a jump on investigating the Factory that he should, but if he could wait until after the will reading that he would help him. Luna of course knew exactly how Harry felt and left before anyone, kissing Harry on the cheek as well as Neville before heading out the door. Harry could have sworn she lingered longer on Neville's cheek then his, he would have to ask Neville what's up there later. Once everyone was gone, Harry turned the defensive wards on high surrounding Privet Drive, then told Dobby and Winky to take the next two days off. Of course they would not agree so Harry had to order them to do no chores and to stay in their Compartment unless he specifically called for them or he or any of his companions were in danger. They reluctantly agreed.

After sending Remus to return to the Werewolf's with his message to them, and sending the Twins on a rather large supply mission, that finally left Harry completely alone for the next two days, well not completely, he still had Hedwig and Alissa to take care of. Harry was going to spend the next two days entirely in his trunk on full time delay, that worked out to a little over three month's of training, practicing, and exercising. Harry spent a good chunk of that time in his Library compartment researching and studying. He also spent a lot of time creating and detailing a very ingenious plan. He was still missing certain information but he had guesses and with that he began to prepare. If everything went to plan, this was the best possible scenario Harry could think of to possibly survive this upcoming war.

Harry was in absolute love with his trunk, it was like a mini Hogwarts. He could learn a spell in the library and then walk down a hallway and into a dueling room and practice them. Only you had all the time in the world to master it. Harry was very glad he made the decision to spend every minute he had until the will reading in the trunk, so much has changed in the last three months for Harry. The biggest thing being his relationship with his two familiars. Alissa has grown so much, it seemed that living a life outside of a tank has agreed with her. What really amazed Harry was that he learned that Alissa could do magic. Harry figured it had something to do with the bond they shared, but he wasn't sure. She was getting rather good too, Harry wondered if Nagini could cast spells like Alissa, Harry had some pretty intense sparing sessions with Alissa and wondered if Tommy boy does the same thing.

Hedwig on the other hand could not perform magic, but she was fiercely intelligent, and Harry could communicate with her. He wasn't sure how, it felt like a form of Legilimency, but slightly different. He couldn't explain it and he didn't care, it was down right useful and she also spent some time in the dueling room with Harry and Alissa. Harry felt better knowing she could take care of herself when a random fight would break out.

Looking at the time, Harry knew he had to leave his fortress of solitude and make his way to Gringotts for the will reading. Coming out of his Trunk, Harry felt a little weird at first, he walked over to the security screen and noted a familiar orange blob that was on the screen, no doubt they were cloaked Order Members that were monitoring him twenty four seven since his confrontation with Dumbledore days ago. He had to smirk at how far away the Order members were, so far in fact they were not even on Privet Drive. But no matter, Harry's security camera's had the entire neighborhood screened. Harry wondered how the old Headmaster was going to react when finding out about his emancipation, well I will soon find out for that day is today.

Alissa slithered out of the Trunk and made her way out of the closet and onto Harry's large bed, while Hedwig flew out and landed on her perch. Harry followed them out of the closet and over to his table where a steaming hot breakfast was waiting for him with a few letters sitting beside his plate, One thing Harry missed while in the trunk was Winky's cooking. Harry wasn't complaining because he actually enjoyed cooking all his meals himself, it makes him feel normal. But Winky's cooking is just so damn delicious. sitting on the top was a rather thick letter from Whiplock. Taking a seat, Harry reached over towards the letter when he was surprised by a silent Dobby popping in right beside him.

"Dobby!" Harry said surprised and happy at the same time, "How have you been?"

"I am being good Master, You look different Master" asked Dobby rather surprised.

"Do I?" said Harry looking at himself

"Oh yes Master, you are taller, and stronger too, but what is really different is your magical aura sir." said a beaming Dobby

"That's a good thing I hope." smirked Harry

"Yes Master it is, will you be wanting me to accompany you to the will reading master? I know Whiplock has sent you portkey's so maybe yous not needing Dobby today?" said Dobby

"Yes, I think you should accompany me, but I want you to remain invisible unless I need you, I don't really want all the snoopers to get wind of it yet. Since we are arriving hours early to discuss certain things with Whiplock, I don't think we will run into any problems."

"Master, while you were away in your trunk, Whiplock sent his personal curse breakers to re-cast a majority of the wards not only surrounding Privet Drive, but also your room and Trunks. I am absolutely certain that no one and I mean NO ONE will gain access to your room while you are not present again." said Dobby

"That's great Dobby, I will make sure to thank him in person today." said Harry while wondering who his Order Guards were today while staring out the small bedroom window overlooking Privet Drive.

"Mundungus Fletcher and Hestia Jones Master" said Dobby

Harry looked at Dobby with a curious look, he didn't remember asking that question out loud, he had to dedicate some time into researching this bond he was experiencing with his House Elf's. Harry was getting tired of all these bonds to manage, it was very tiring. Why was it every time he meets someone or something new, they become bonded? Oh well, I guess that's the life of the Chosen One.

Harry finished Winky's amazing breakfast then turned his attention to the small stack of letters. Picking up the first one from Whiplock.

_**Lord Potter-Black, ( Harry )**_

_**I enclosed the two portkey's you suggested for the will reading of your Godfather today. Please take good care of these for they will deposit you within my private chambers and the second will return you to Privet Drive no matter where you are and I do mean anywhere, even down in the deepest dungeon of Gringotts. The activate phrase to leave is then name of my weapon. I received your message from Hedwig, and am looking forward to discussing it with you in detail upon your arrival, like we suggested, I recommend you use that portkey at the time we before mentioned. For I fear what happens to the unlucky individual that chooses to use that portkey other then who it was intended for. Worry not young Lord, whoever you choose to bring will not be harmed as long as you are touching the portkey with them. See you soon.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**W.**_

Harry opened the thick envelope and out came two small golden coins. On the face of one was Gringotts Bank and on the other, a picture of the Potter Crest. Harry gave both coins to Dobby to hold for him until he showered and got dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was all cleaned up and dressed to impress, looking the part of the pureblood patriarch of two noble and powerful houses. Harry then picked up his cell phone and dialed the Twins, well George to be exact.

'Hello?"

"Hey George, It's Harry, I was wondering if you guys were planning on attending Sirius' will reading today? I know your Father has an invite, but I wasn't sure about the rest of the family?" said Harry

"Actually, The whole Family was going to attend, but the Headmaster voted against it, but of course he suggested that Ron and Hermione should attend for moral support for you, Ha! What a bunch of crap heh?" said George

" Great, well are you guys doing anything today, because I wouldn't mind if you both attended with me. We have some business to attend to and I was hoping to do so after the will reading. This would also be a good time to introduce you two with the Branch Manager, but if you have other plans, I understand." said Harry

" No,no,no, we don't have any other plans and we would love to join you, for REAL moral support and all. When do we need to be ready?"

"In about ten minutes, sorry about the short notice, I'm slowly returning to reality. Are you sure you guys want to come with me, I don't want to put a wedge between you and your family?" asked Harry

"Non sense Harry, besides, if we had to choose between standing by your side or our family's traditions, well that's a no brainer. We choose your side mate!" said George as Fred yelled "Yeah" in the background.

"Thanks guys, I'll have Dobby pick you guys up in ten minutes, get ready fast okay." asked Harry

"Will do, see you soon mate" and with that George Hung up the phone.

Harry gathered up some of his notes and waited for the Twins to get ready. He still had about fifteen minutes until eight in the morning, that was the time Whiplock had mentioned they should meet at Gringotts.

After Dobby returned with the Twins, Harry waited until eight on the dot, then all four of them touched the golden coin and Harry whispered the code word that nobody could hear properly before they were swept away and abruptly landing in Whiplock's private office.

"Ahhh Harry, always on time, it's good to see you aga….. Oh my apologies Lord Potter-Black, I didn't realize you had guests, please forgive me for my rudeness in front of your colleagues." said Whiplock, standing up from his office chair and walking around to bow down in front of Harry as the Twins just stared blankly at what they were witnessing. The all mighty Head of the Goblin Nation in all of London, bowing down to a teenage wizard.

"Don't be silly Whiplock, please rise and I gave you specific permission to call me by my given name, make no apologies for ever calling me Harry, if onlookers are offended, who cares, it only matters what You and I think, so please rise and let me properly introduce you to two of my closest friends." said Harry as Whiplock rose with a toothy grin.

The twins were still bewildered and were staring with slightly open mouths but only George was drooling.

"Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley, it is good to finally meet you in person, how's business?" asked Whiplock

After a few seconds of silence, Harry elbowed the Twins and they snapped back to reality.

"No sir, the Honor is ours" said Fred as George continued

"Harry speaks very highly of you sir, and Harry."

"Speaks very highly of hardly anyone."

"So if you need anything."

"don't hesitate to call"

"Fred and George Weasley anytime" the Twins said in unison.

Whiplock looked over to Harry who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Whiplock, they do that to everyone, it can get quite annoying at times." said Harry as he gave the Twins a stern looked who instantly sobered up with sorrow looks.

"Sorry Harry" they said in unison again

Whiplock simply chuckled before getting right to business and addressing Harry.

"Is it safe to assume that I can discuss some of our business in front of your colleagues?"

"Yes you can, I trust them but they are not aware of my last few correspondences' but we may talk freely." answered Harry

"Understood, now Dobby, you might as well join us, I know you are here." after Dobby re-materialized, Whiplock continued. "It appears the last two days have suited you well young Harry and you were correct, the property that you spoke of is perfect for what you have envisioned. When I mentioned what you told me to the Goblin council, you could hear a pin drop it grew so silent. It appears they are very interested it your findings. I have the best team from our Scotland Branch investigating but so far they have come up empty I'm afraid." said Whiplock as Harry's smile grew larger

"Why do I get the feeling that this is not bad news for you young Lordship?" Whiplock asked curiously.

"Because it isn't, from the information I came across, no one, and I mean no one will be able to find that manor that isn't a Potter. If your best team can not find it, then it is perfect for what I need."

"But Harry, how am I to prepare it if my people can not even find it?" asked Whiplock.

"I will take care of that, from what I gathered, the location is near the coastline where the Callanish Stones are. I will investigate the Island tomorrow, just have your men be prepared to deliver the goods to that location, I will give them final coordinates once I find it myself." declared Harry

"As you wish Harry, I will have it done. Are you certain you can find it? From what information I have, and mind you there is very little information about the island on a whole, but it is written that a very powerful and very Old World Castle once existed on the Isle of Lewis, but most are just old legends, unless?" pondered Whiplock

"That's what I am hoping, from the old journal I found in the Potter Library, the Castle has not had inhabitants since the early eleventh century. All the research I have done on the Island of Lewis tells me that very few people actually live on the Isle, and according to the records and deeds that were located inside the journal, I believe that the Potter Head of house, indeed owns the entire island." declared Harry as Fred and George's jaws hit the floor again as Harry passed over some papers to Whiplock.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing! …..You are correct Harry but this is very old magic, I am certain that you must be the first Potter to come across this knowledge for a very long time. Your father's, father's, father's, father's, father still probably had no idea about any of this." said Whiplock

Hearing the Branch Manager say that made the Twins and Harry laugh. Bringing the Twins back to reality.

"That is what is most curious, don't you agree Harry?" asked Whiplock

"What is most curious Sir?" asked Harry

"If this castle has been lost for so many years, why has it been discovered now, especially when the information was so accessible in the Potter vaults for all those same years?" asked Whiplock

Harry never thought of it that way but Whiplock was correct, why hadn't any other Potter heads ever found that journal? Why did it seem like that book was calling his name that day, like it was meant for him? So many questions but one thing is for certain, Harry was going to that Island and find some of those answers himself.

"You bring up some valid concerns Lord Whiplock, but I am certain that I will be safe on the Isle of Lewis, but just in case I will bring some allies with me. Now moving on, Have you informed the Goblins of my request?" Harry asked

"I have and they understand what is appropriate demeanor for the entirety of today. No need to worry, they will not fail you, we owe you that at the very least. Now, come and let us have a seat so I can explain in better detail how the proceedings will unfold at the reading. As you will soon discover, Gringotts is still closed to general public, and will remain so until further notice. We are making an exception for this will reading only because it is concerning you young Lordship." and with that Whiplock led Harry, the Twins, and Dobby to a small comfortable lounging area in the corner of his office.

"First, let me thank you for beefing up the wards surrounding my muggle residence, hopefully I won't be spending much more time there if everything goes according to plan." said Harry

"After your story of how the Headmaster was snooping around your master bedroom, I wanted to make sure our favorite wizard stays protected." smiled Whiplock

The next two hours were spent going over what Whiplock thought would happen and how everyone will react to different information. Harry found out some information he was not aware of, like certain people attending the reading that he thought would never. He wondered if Bellatrix would dare show up, he knew she was crazy and thought she was unstoppable, but Harry was going to prove that wrong the next time he laid eyes on her.

It was finally time, everyone who was supposed to attend was in a small room just down the hallway. According to Whiplock, once a will reading has begun, it must finish. He wanted Harry to wait until it was announced and begun, before entering. He assured Harry that it would be quite the show and prompted Harry to check the Headmaster's facial expression upon entering. He wanted to view it over and over in Harry's pensieve.

The Twins for the most part were trying to keep Harry calm but it wasn't working very well. It wasn't like he was freaking out or anything, but a hundred different things could go wrong. He had to stick to the pureblood handbook and go stone-faced, even if he wanted to stand up and shout and scream and reign down spell fire at some of the possible attendees. Not to mention the possibility of hearing Sirius' voice again, it was sure to bring back nightmares of that sorrowful day he fell through the veil.

The Two Goblin Guards informed Harry that it was time to enter. Harry stood up as did the Twins and after a few hand claps to pump each other up a bit, the three wizards strolled out the side room and down the hallway towards the reading.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER, Will Reading Room:**_

Two Goblin Guards escorted two teens into the room and to their seats. The room had three long tables, stretching from one end to the other. Near the back of the room was another long table with snacks and drinks galore. At the end of the long snack table was an easel, sitting on the easel was a rather large portrait of Sirius. Ron figured it was Muggle made because the picture wasn't moving. After making his initial scan of the room, Ron turned towards Hermione.

"Look, were early and no one is hardly here yet, just like I said it would be." said Ron Weasley with a I told you so attitude

"It doesn't matter, I told you it's a sign of respect to show up early, something you would know absolutely nothing about!" returned Hermione Granger

"Hey!, I can be respectful."

"Yeah sure Ron, this coming from the man who still hasn't learned to not talk with food in his mouth." said Hermione

As Ron pouted because he was obviously losing a battle of wits against Hermione, they were interrupted by the Goblin Guards escorting more guests, Tonks and Remus.

"Where is Harry, weren't you two supposed escort him here with the Headmaster?" asked Hermione

"We were, but we could not get close enough to the house to even knock on the door. The Headmaster was absolutely furious, I don't think I have ever seen a ward he could not pass. But he could barely put one foot on Privet Drive before he was cast away." said Tonks as Remus turned away to hide his smirk before wiping it off his face before someone saw.

"Bloody Hell, you mean we came all the way here for nothing, Harry's not even attending?" said Ron

"Oh Grow up Ronald! Show some bloody respect for Sirius, what is this keeping you away from? Sitting on your lazy ass doing nothing?" spat Hermione finally losing it with the wizard known as Ron

Remus was proud of Hermione if not a little shocked. This was the first time she had rebuked Ron in public in quite some time and it appeared the youngest Weasley male was not to happy about it either. Remus was about to change the subject to save Hermione from a Weasley argument when they were interrupted by Dubledore, flashy as ever wearing bright purple robes with sparkling white moons that ran all across them.

The Goblin Guards that were stationed inside the room, sneered as the Headmaster entered the room. Albus made his way over to Remus as Ron used the distraction to pull Hermione aside and off towards the back of the room closer to the food. Remus watched closely as the two teens walked away, using his Werewolf senses, Remus tried to listen in to what Ron was saying to Hermione until he was distracted by the Headmaster's statement.

"I am upset that I couldn't have a chat with Harry, but it was a quick fix to the solution. I was worried how he was going to react to my suggestion that he stay at Privet Drive today, it is just to much of a risk to have him here. It will be best if I just took care of things, being his Magical Guardian and all." smiled Dumbledore

"Headmaster, you can't be serious? It is rumored that Harry will be named the Black Heir, and as such, it not only his right to attend but also wizard law, not to mention knowing how Harry cared for Sirius, it would destroy him to miss this, to say goodbye." Remus stated in shock to how the Headmaster seemed to not even be listening.

"I am aware of that Remus, but there is too much at stake, and besides, I am sure that Harry will not be named Heir to the Black line, my informant has confirmed that young Draco will be named the new Heir." said the Headmaster and right on cue, Draco Malfoy strolled into the will reading room like he owned the place, with classic sneer in place.

With Narcissa right behind him. He strolled over to the first row of tables and sat down, dead center of the front row.

Ron and Hermione were making their way back to the second row, Hermione looked somewhat dazed as Ron was carrying a small plate loaded with various foods and a slight smirk on his face, until he spotted Malfoy sitting dead center in the row in front of him.

"What are you doing in here ferret boy!" sneered Ron

"I thought this room reeked of the needy, meager, and pitiably underprivileged, now it is clear why, A Weasley and a Mudblood……….figures" said Draco with an emotionless tone.

"You should be careful mini Death Eater, and I do mean mini, your not surrounded by Teachers and your Goons like usual. Instead you only have your Death Eater Whore of a Mother, who we all know, is only good at pleasing no prick scum like your Father and anyone else who wants a turn." spat Ron as Draco stood up quickly pulling his wand as he rose. Ron was completely caught off guard as Draco unleashed a purple colored spell, aimed right for Ron's chest.

Hermione watched the action unfold almost as if it were happening in slow motion. Her Brain was telling her to pull her wand and cast a reflective shield, but for some reason, it seemed her body would not react to what her brain was telling it to do. For a split second Hermione felt like maybe someone got her with a body bind curse or something. Using every inch of her magical power that she could, Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her intent, to move her arm and cast a _Protego. _Hermione opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Malfoy's spell was frozen, hovering mere inches away from Ron's chest. Ron and Malfoy were frozen as well, when suddenly Draco and Ron, flew across the room to the front, and both were shackled to separate chairs before anyone knew what had happened.

A Large Goblin Guard yelled as he entered the room. "There will be no spell casting while in this room. Penalty for breaking this rule, will be dealt with swiftly the Goblin way. Those two will remain shackled for the duration of the will reading, witch will start in five minutes." then the large Goblin Guard turned and exited the room.

Suddenly Hermione could move again, waving her arms around weirdly, she stood up and paced around the room towards the back, near the food table. She began to mumble to herself while she was trying to figure something out. Meanwhile the Will Reading Room was more crowded as more attendees arrived.

It was finally time as the room filled with about ten huge Goblin Guards dressed heavily in silver armor, No one had seen such a sight in centuries. At least no Human until the recent Goblin separation of factions. After a few seconds as everyone collected themselves, three more Goblins entered the room, the one in front walked to the front of the room as a podium materialized right before him as the other two stepped to the side.

"I would like to thank all of you, except for these two obviously, for coming today to hear the last will and declarations of the last living heir of the most noble and pureblood Black family line, Sirius Orion Black." said the Goblin at the podium while motioning towards Ron and Draco with his arms as he spoke.

Hermione rushed back to her seat as the Goblin continued.

"As it is our custom, following regulations made long ago, no will reading can be read until all main benefactors' are present, we are still missing one Lord Harry James Potter." said the Goblin while looking around the room.

"Ahh yes, I understand your regulations Sir, but I am the Magical Guardian for one Harry James Potter, and am here on his behalf. So you may begin with the will reading." said a beaming and mad twinkling Albus Dumbledore.

"I am sorry School Teacher, but our records indicate no such thing." said the smirking Goblin Guard.

The Headmaster lost his twinkle as soon as he heard himself referred to as the "School Teacher" He was about to protest when the front door banged open and more silvered armored Goblins emerged into the room. Following them was the Branch Manager himself in all of London.

"Branch Manager Whiplock, what an honor it is that your gracing us with your presence today, is there anything something wrong or can we help you with something?" asked an as kissing Headmaster

Whiplock continued with the plan and bowed slightly, acknowledging the Headmaster's pitiful display of brown nosing before speaking.

"Thank you, but I am here to show my respect for the great warrior, Sirius Orion Black, and to see to it personally, that his last wishes are followed out completely." said Whiplock and right on cue the doors banged open again, and in walked, in order, Fred Weasley, Harry potter, and George Weasley.

Before Albus could even say a word, there was a wooosh of magic, and the three rows of tables got pushed backwards as a fourth row emerged right in front, where Fred lead Harry and his brother over and sat down right in front.

The Goblin at the podium stared Harry right in the eyes, the slightly bowed his head in respect, before speaking.

"Excellent, We may now begin the will reading of Sirius Orion Black." he declared while pulling out a small portrait and leaning it against the podium.

There were a few gasps as the realization hit that they were staring at the face of a happy looking Sirius Black. The portrait seemed to awaken with a wicked smirk as it scanned the room before finally settling down, looking straight at Harry potter before speaking.

"Thank you all for attending my final farewell party, I am hoping I went out in a blaze of glory, or with a few spring chickens if you know what I mean." winked Portrait Sirius before continuing.

" Before I get to the meat and potatoes of this shindig, there are a few minor things that must be dealt with immediately. First, to Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, Based on you dealings with young Harry Potter over the years, leads me to believe there is no hope for you or your child Cissy. I can't ell you how much that pains me. I was always under the impression that you were hoodwinked into marrying that Malfoy Bastard and I heard a many disturbing things from your sister while I was vacationing at Azkaban. It was one of my top objectives since returning to the wizarding world, to follow up and do a little investigating into your situation. Unfortunately, it appears I ran out of time to do so."

Said Sirius while peering into the eyes of Narcissa, who was shockingly tearing up at hearing Sirius' words.

Draco was about to shout his opinion on the matter before he was cut off by the portrait.

" Draco, I only say this once but I know you are to damn stubborn to actually listen, but here it goes anyway. You claim to support the same ideals as The Dark Lord, but are you willing to become a slave to him, to be lower then a House Elf, to run his little errands and to his billing even if it harms the ones you love?" said Portrait Sirius as he paused to stare cautiously into the eyes of young Draco before continuing.

" So sad, to just throw your life away to please some crazy insane half blood who is barely even human anymore. I guess I just expected more out of you, the offspring of a very powerful pureblood Witch with Black blood flowing through her veins. I not only declare that Draco is NOT the named Heir to lead the Black Family name to greatness, and I award them absolutely nothing and leave their fate to the newly named Heir to do with as he pleases." declared Portrait Sirius

At hearing those words, Narcissa let out a few more tears as she bowed her head in shame. Draco was about to cause a commotion, but before he could, he, along with his mother were whisked away and out of the room as the portrait continued.

"Now, to my favorite Cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. I hope you grow to think for yourself as you get older and more powerful. I am aware of an alliance you have recently formed with a certain Wizard, I whole heartily give my blessings to this regard, and want nothing else then for you to be happy. I leave you with five million Galleons, not having to work for a living, I hope you leave the Ministry and begin living your life." said Sirius as Tonks smiled while wiping away the tears before she too was whisked away and out of the room.

The will reading continued for the next ten minutes as the room slowly started to empty until the only attendees left were Harry and the Twins, Dumbledore, Remus, and Ron and Hermione.

" Now, To unfinished business, Headmaster. I have always gave you the benefit of the doubt, I followed your orders at great personal risk mind you, for decades. It wasn't until recently that I saw the error of my ways. You manipulated the truth to meet your goals, I thought you were doing so to protect Harry, but I was wrong. You had other motives, motives I am sure you do not want discussed openly hear today." stated Sirius as the Headmaster visibly paled.

"one thing I am correcting here today, is you controlling Harry's life. After today, you will have no power over Harry. I will not lie to him and rest assured that he will be informed of everything that I have discovered before he leaves the bank today. Your fate will be left in young Harry's hands, and I agree with whatever he chooses. Whether that be to cut ties with you completely, or to press charges against you. I am sure Harry, that you will make the right decision. I am so disappointed in you Albus, and I know James and Lily will agree with me there. You have a lot to amend for Headmaster, just know that when your time comes, James, Lily, and I will be waiting for you in the after life. I leave you nothing as well, and here by ban you from all black properties from this day forth." commanded Sirius as Dumbledore turned to address Harry quickly, but he didn't even get one word out before he was whisked away and out of the room.

Ron and Hermione looked shocked as they looked at one another. The portrait began to address Remus next, Hermione used this distraction to try and get Harry's attention to no avail.

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Where has the time gone dear friend. We wasted so much time both being stubborn block heads. Rest assured Remus, you were and always will be, my best friend, my brother. I hold no grudges against you for the travesty that has become my life. I now know how Dumbledore manipulated you as he did with a lot of powerful wizards. I only hope that you can put aside those feelings of hate and bitterness to do what is right for Harry. Mooney, you are the only Marauder left, it is up to you to guide our young savior and to remain by his side no matter witch path he decides to take. I Leave you, Remus Lupin, ten million galleons and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but most importantly, I leave you Godfather responsibilities of one Harry James Potter, take care of each other you two, my favorite two people." Sirius beamed as both Harry and Remus were openly crying, as was Hermione and the Twins. Ron was to busy hoping that he would be left a small mountain of gold to be concerned with crying.

Remus handed Harry a small note before standing up and wiping away his tears. He smiled at Harry and gave one last look at the Portrait of Sirius before he too was whisked out of the room.

"Almost done. This was supposed to be the time where I let down my guard and talked freely with Harry and his loyal companions, unfortunately, this is not the case. It would appear that two of our numbers are not as loyal as they appear to be. To Ron and Hermione, after everything Harry has done for the both of you, I am absolutely disgusted how quickly you two turned your back on him at Dumbledore's suggestion. Ron I expected as much, for you have always been jealous of Harry, but Hermione? From you I expected better." scolded Sirius as Hermione bowed her head in shame as tears began to flow down her face. Ron on the other hand, his face grew beat red as he got angrier and angrier as the portrait continued his reprimand.

" If you could have only stuck with Harry a little bit longer, you would have been rewarded handsomely, I hope you get everything you deserve. I leave Ron Weasley ten galleons, to use to by yourself a clue. Hermione Granger, I leave you a family heirloom, hopefully this will help you see straight, I hope someday, Harry finds the strength to forgive you and trust you once more." declared Sirius as the Goblin behind the podium walked around and handed Hermione a black velvet jewelry box. Ron couldn't hold it in any longer and turned towards Harry to unleash a Weasley tirade. Unfortunately for him, he never got the chance as he was whisked away as Hermione slowly opened the Black Box as her tears flowed freely down her face. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a gorgeous Goblin made silver necklace, adorned with jewels of all various sizes and shapes.

She quickly put it on while standing, expecting to be whisked off as well, but it didn't happen right away like it did with the others. Instead she began to feel light headed, then suddenly a bright white flash erupted through the will reading room, blinding nearly everyone. Harry and the Twins were not surprised, they had discussed this possible option with Whiplock before the Reading. The necklace simply confirmed their suspicions, Hermione was under a mild version of _Imperious,_ that the necklace broke immediately, it had protected the Lady of the House of Black for centuries. Suddenly Hermione collapsed to the ground as the Silvered Armored Goblins rushed forward and conjured a stretcher, assuring Lord Potter that she would be taken care of, as they whisked her away, leaving only Harry, and the Twins, the only humans left in the room.

"Now Cub, Let me be serious for a minute…..wait I'm always Sirius" said the Portrait chuckling as Harry simply moaned, the Portrait continued,

"Sorry kiddo, I couldn't resist, one last time and all. Let's get the formality out of the way first, I Here by proclaim, Harry James Potter, my heir and new Head of the House of Black. Along with the title, I grant you the remaining gold, some forty million galleons as well as all the remaining Black properties not before mentioned." stated Portrait Sirius while the Goblin behind the podium, once again walked forward and placed a small black jewelry box on the table before Harry, then bowed extremely low to the ground, while slowly backing away.

Harry opened the box slowly, revealing the miraculous Black Heirloom Family Ring. He was trying to keep it together, but peering into the eyes of the Portrait of Sirius while holding the Black Family Ring and hearing Sirius' kind voice was just too much to take, Harry began to let out the tears he was so bravely attempting to hold in. Fred and George each put an arm around him to show support. Harry was a little embarrassed crying in front of the Twins, but at the moment he didn't care. He slipped on the Black Heirloom and instantly felt His Magical core react to it. The magic in the small room was felt by everyone, including the Goblins, who with everyone else gone, began to one by one, bow down at the feet of Harry as the portrait began to speak again.

"And last but defiantly not least, Fred and George Weasley. Thank you for always sticking beside Harry and for saving his arse more then once on the Quidditch pitch. You two have always chose the path that right, regardless how dangerous that path would become, and for that I reward you both. Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each two million galleons and my personal Marauder notebooks, copies of course, but useful nonetheless." smiled Portrait Sirius as the twins just stared open mouthed for a few seconds, completely lost for words.

The Twins finally came to when the Goblin Guard shoved a small box in front of them with a small pile of shrunken down books inside. This to them was worth far more then the Two million galleons that were being transferred into their Gringotts account. Harry was coming to grips with his new power obtained from the Black family ring as Portrait Sirius spoke up one final time.

"Harry, there has been so much pressure, so many expectations laid upon you, most even before you were born. Any normal wizard would have buckled under the pressure long ago, but not you, why is that Harry? I'll tell you why, because you are no normal wizard, far from it actually. I had a gut feeling that you are starting to figure out what I am referring too, unfortunately, I am forbidden to discuss it here, but I have put plans into motion, to make sure you will be aware when the time is appropriate. Until then Cub, just follow that miraculous heart of yours and you will never go wrong. Keep your friends close Harry, and your enemy's closer. I am so sorry that I have been taken from you, it isn't fair, I know. I only hope you can forgive an old dog, and know that I am never to far away, I live within you Harry. I am so proud of the man you have become and I know your parents are as well. Please don't feel sorry for old Padfoot, and don't mope around wasting your tears on me. Just know that I am now free Harry, free from all the pain and suffering of our world, not to mention reunited with James and Lily, I couldn't be happier. Here's to the new and improved, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, and I look forward to the day when we are reunited once again, just please make that day at least a hundred years into the future, okay. I love you Kiddo, always." and with that, Portrait Sirius smiled one last time, then walked right out of the frame of the painting.

Harry smiled while wiping away his tears that were falling down his cheeks. The Twins were also wiping away their tears as Whiplock moved forward to discuss a few things further with Harry.

"The Headmaster was absolutely furious that he was allowed to hear the entirety of the will reading, but he is now aware of your emancipation status as is the Ministry. Before you ask, Miss Granger is recouping from some rather nasty mind spells that have been cast upon her, I imagine she should be fine in a couple of days. I am not sure what she will remember when she awakes, you might be able to obtain some answers by entering her mindscape, but only do so with her blessing. If anyone is powerful enough to help her see her way back, it is you young Lordship." declared a beaming Whiplock as Harry nodded, he was about to speak before they were interrupted by two new silver armored Goblin Guards.

"Lord Whiplock Sir, This message came for you, it is of the greatest of importance." stated the Guard

Whiplock grabbed the note and opened it and read silently before exclaiming,

"Oh Bugger!"

"What is It Whiplock?" Harry asked

"Diagon Alley is under attack!" said Whiplock as the Twins let out a small gasp. Whiplock gave a few orders to his troops as Harry did the same thing with the Twins and Dobby before rushing forward and out of the will reading room, Wand held firmly in hand, with the Twins right behind him as Dobby popped off to deliver his message.


	21. Chapter 21 Diagon Under Siege

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 21 -- Diagon Under Siege

Harry and the Twins made their way back to the main lobby of the bank where a small faction of Silver Armored Goblins were strategizing. Harry heard enough of what was going on outside to formulate a plan.

"It appears Tommy Boy is sending a message to me by attempting to destroy your joke shop." said Harry as the Twins paled a little

"It's all right Harry, we can rebuild, they can't scare us away, I only hope that Dean and the gang got out okay." Said Fred

"Oh no, the store has not been damaged, quite the opposite actually. It appears that they are, as we speak, trying to bring the wards down. They have not met much resistance in the Alley, but that is about to change." said one of the Armored Goblins.

"Whiplock!" said the Twins in unison as Fred continued.

"I forgot that when you paid the deed on the store, he beefed up the wards for us."

Harry turned towards the small Goblin squad and asked.

"Have any Auror's arrived to help out yet? What about the Headmaster, did he leave the bank to fight them off?"

"No Auror's have arrived yet, and yes the Headmaster, Mister Lupin, and Miss Tonks left the bank to assist until Magical Law Enforcement arrives. I also believe Mister Weasley and his son joined them as well." answered a Goblin Soldier

"Okay, if the Joke shop is secure right now, I think we should use it to our advantage. The Twins, Dobby, and I will apparate into the shop, I suggest a few of you should come along, they wont expect any attackers coming from the shop at this time in the attack. It will confuse them enough that they will not be prepared for when the rest of your clan arrive from down the Alley." said Harry

Whiplock who finally reached the group gathering, dressed in heavy silver armor, interrupted.

"That is an excellent idea Harry, Take ten soldiers with you." announced Whiplock

"My squad would be honored to fight along side Lord Potter-Black sir" stated a silver armored Goblin from the back, making his way towards the front

"Rock!" said Harry happily

"Harry, my men and I are at your command." said Gladstone as nine other huge armored Goblins brandished their swords in unison.

"Thank you, if we act fast, we will catch them off guard and should cut their numbers down dramatically." Said Harry before turning towards Whiplock and continuing.

"No disrespect sir, but just where do you think you are going?" asked Harry with a stern voice, all the Goblin Guards that heard gasped at a wizard talking to their Lord that way.

Before Whiplock could say a word, Harry interrupted him again.

"If you think I am going to let you go out there and fight, you have another thing coming. You are way too important to be dealing with this type of nonsense. Believe me, I know what it feels like to want to fight and not be allowed too, but I will not budge on this Lord Whiplock, even if I have to cast a few spells on you myself to prevent your departure, I will." said Harry sternly.

Whiplock bowed his head in defeat before speaking

"You are, as usual, correct Lord Potter-Black. I will remain behind and help from here, but rest assured, when the time comes, I will fight, and you or anyone else isn't going to stop me!" said a determined Whiplock

"Deal, now send for your best Healers and make a temporary triage area here in the lobby, we will portkey the injured just outside the front doors. Station your Guards and be ready to scoop them up and get them inside." said Harry

Whiplock agreed, and walked off with his personal guard surrounding him as he left. Rock and his team were still staring with awe at Harry for the way he talked to Whiplock. Snapping back to reality, the Goblins stood at attention while Harry went into Commander mode.

"All right everyone, Gather around. We will Portkey to the back office of the joke shop, there we will split up. Rock, you will take your team and head out the back door, making your way down the side alley and towards the front of the store, they might be expecting someone exiting the rear, so be on full stealth until you make it to the alley, there you should be in the clear. Make your way down the alley, it will lead you towards the front of the store but a few spaces over. Wait there, once we make our presence felt out the front, they will call for back up, send a few soldiers out and shoot sneak fire from the rear. Hopefully you can take out a few unnoticed before your position is compromised. Dobby and I will head out the front door and lay down a little distraction, if you will, for you Fred and George. Make your way to the roof and lay down some spell-fire as well as some other surprises on our unwanted guests." said Harry and the Twins nodded that they understood

"Harry…..what about everyone else in the store? Customers and employees…..someone should say something…..explain if you will." added Fred

"Your right Fred, I will take care of that, it will give you guys some time to gather what you need and get to the roof. How many stored crystals do you have ready?" said Harry

"Maybe thirty or so." replied George

"That's a good start, but take a case of empties with you, one can store them as the other throws them. Also bring your brooms in case you need to take to the air, jetfighter status." stated Harry

"Gotcha Mate" the twins replied in unison

Fred and George grabbed a stool from one of the bank stations, then turned it into a portkey to their back office. Once finished, everyone gathered around and placed a hand on the stool, Fred said the code word and they vanished just as Whiplock sent the first group out the bank and down the steps.

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, ten minutes earlier………**

" Okay, so that's 3 Basic Blaze Box's, 6 Decoy Detonators, 2 Skiving Snackbox's, and a jar of Bruise-Remover Paste, that will be thirty three galleons." said Dean Thomas as he collected the money and bagged up everything, pausing a second while watching the satisfied customer walking out the store.

"It's getting crazy in here Dean, I bet your glad I called the girls to come help now aren't ya." said Angelina

"When have I ever said calling girls over was a bad thing…..it's never a bad thing…unless shopping is involved." replied Dean as he called the next customer in line.

" Ha!…wait…did you say shopping?" said Angelina

"My point exactly!" smirked Dean as he sent another happy customer on his way.

"Who else is on the floor right now, besides Katie and Alicia?" asked Angelina as she sent another customer off while waving the next on forward.

"Lee and Ernie are out there, and I think Neville and Luna are helping as well, said something about figuring Harry would head here after the reading with the Twins and he was bored. Good thing though, we could use the help. Merlin how I pray for just an easy, normal, ordinary day of work here." declared Dean as the ground shook violently and a few items fell from the shelves.

Everyone froze as if someone stopped time for a second until another loud boom was overheard and more shaking of the entire store. A few let out terrified screams and Dean was heard repeating, "just one day" until Neville rushed to the front of the store with Lee and Luna right on his heals. He looked out the doors for a quick second, then spun around and made an announcement to the customers.

"Please everyone remain calm, I need everyone to make their way to the rear of the store quickly and safely as possible."

" Who made you head honcho? And why do we need to do that, what's out there?" said an irate customer who was near to be next at the register.

Katie walked up from the side with a few customers she was helping and paused at the look on Neville's face.

"What's wrong Nev? What's going on? Asked Katie as she looked from Neville to Lee and Luna

Now several customers have come to the front, in fact all of them, twenty eight to be precise. The building shook vigorously again followed by another loud grinding noise coming from outside.

"Hey, what ever this is Neville, were in this together. Like it or not, all of us should be advised of the situation. Give it to us straight here mate." said Ernie

"Okay, Death Eaters and it looks like Goblins are attempting to breach the wards protecting the store. Daigon Alley has been under siege for the last three minutes or so. Most of the surrounding stores around here have already been destroyed. The only reason we are still alive, and for that matter, the neighboring stores to here as well, because of the amazing powerful wards that this store is under." finished Neville as every one was deathly silent.

"We're all dead!!" shouted that same irate customer from earlier.

"We are not all dead! Help will arrive, and until then we use the time we have to plan.

"Here we go again, listen here Kid, why do you think your in charge here? In fact your not even wearing a uniform, do you even work here?" asked the now obnoxious customer.

"You should listen to him mate, if you know what's good for you. Do you have any clue as to what's going on in our world right now? We are at the precipices of war man, do you read the papers? Then you should recognize the name Longbottom. But why are we wasting valuable time talking to you. No one's forcing you to stay here and be safe." said Dean

"Yes, by all means, if you don't want to listen to Neville, you are free to exit the store, I'm sure they will just leave you alone and focus on the store." added Luna who effectively shut everyone up real fast.

"Now everybody move to the rear of the store. Dean and Angelina get a head count as well as who's good with a wand. I Know the office is the best warded place to hole up in as a last resort, maybe we can expand it enough to fit in everyone." declared Neville as all the remaining customers rushed to the back of the store with Angelina and Dean not far behind counting.

"Excuse me Lord Longbottom…..are you going to save us?" asked a little girl who strayed off as the customers were rushing towards the back.

"I'm going to give it my all, everything I have, and we will get through this. But I need you to get to a safe spot and stay close to your mom okay."

"Okay…..do you really know Harry Potter?"

"I do." said a chuckling Neville. As the girl skipped away, Neville overheard her tell her mother, "he really knows him mom, and the Twins who own this shop and Harry Potter is ALWAYS there for his friends. You watch mom, Harry Potter will save us."

Neville thought to himself, "Merlin I hope she's right." as he looked down at his watch he wondered how much longer would the Will Reading take. Neville knew that once it started, it could not be stopped until it was finished. Pretty ingenious of old Voldy Shorts, to plan an attack when he knew Harry would be indisposed. What a chicken ! thought Neville as Lee approached him

"No go mate, the office is the only spot that will accept Portkey's or Apparations, and only then it has to be from the twins themselves for it to work but we can't fiddle with that rooms dimensions, who knows what could happen. We could use it to lock the girls up in until backup arrives." answered Lee

The girls grew irate at hearing Lee's suggestion and were about to express just that when Neville interrupted.

"No that won't work either, if that's the only accepted entrance from the Twins, then we need to leave it completely empty. Here's what we do, the office is near enough towards the back, we build a stockade of sorts starting just past the office door, use whatever you can find, shelves, product, trash, whatever to barricade us behind it, grab whatever product you can that will work effectively against them. Then we make a stand while protecting the office entrance. If I know Harry the way I think I know him, he will arrive shortly and two things are certain. One, he will be pissed!" said Neville

"And Two?" asked Luna

" And two….there will be a devoted small army in his wake." finished Neville as the others smirked before jumping into action.

It only took everyone a few minutes to get everything ready. Most of the customers were safely behind the barrier, hiding. There were a few who were brave enough to stand against the evil along with all the employee's, out in front of the barrier. Lee and Dean were posted near the front giving progress reports as to what was going on outside.

"There inching closer, but it appears to be taken the piss out of them, they are attacking the wards in shifts, most of the Death Eaters are destroying everything else while they wait for those Goblins to break down the wards. I don't see any Aurors or anyone attempting to stop them." said Lee

"Those are some awesome wards, look how easily the other stores are coming down, but they can't even touch this store yet." said Dean

"Oh great, why don't you just go ahead and jinx us now Dean" yelled Katie from further in the shop.

"Yeah, this is crazy, were supposed to just wait here hiding behind all this crap. Just wait…wait to be slaughtered!" shouted that same irate customer

" We won't have to wait for long, help will be coming." answered Neville

"Oh really, who is this help, and when is it arriving?" he shot back

" Any minute now, as for the who….what one person can you think of who will always rise up to fight against Voldermort and his evil companions each and every time…..surely you can think of at least one?" Neville said teasingly

Another customer a little further down, a small girl who couldn't possibly be more the ten years old said breathlessly, "Harry Potter!"

" Ha! What a joke. Harry Potter. Oooo that's rich, The Harry Potter is going to just show up, out of the blue and save everybody's ass. Ohh kid, you've been reading too many _Witch Weekly's _or something, you know it doesn't really happen the way they write it up in those fancy little stories." said the gloating customer

"That's the first thing you've said that I actually agree with. You have no idea how those stories truly go down, but I do and rest assured, THE Harry Potter WILL be arriving here soon and with several soldiers by his side I am certain. I will make sure I pass on your regards." said Neville as the customer started laughing again.

"I hope Harry gets here quick, those Goblins are about twenty feet away from the main door." declared Dean out loud bringing everyone to silence.

"Get ready everyone, just cast whatever you can from your hiding spot if they get past all of us, help will arrive." said Neville as you could here a few hushed prayers being said throughout the room. Suddenly the office door banged open, and out strode Harry looking ready to murder. There was a slight glow surrounding him that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Then followed the hugest Goblins anyone has ever seen and finally the Twins.

The Goblins looked around at the make shift barrier and all the scared faces of the customers as Neville and a few other employees rushed to get back over the barrier.

The customers were just staring with huge eyes and their mouths slightly open. Harry noticed there was one customer who was turning red in the face and was staring at the floor completely avoiding eye contact.

"Harry, I knew you'd make it in time Mate." said a very happy Neville

"Nev, what are you doing here?…never mind good work taking control of this place, that saves us time." said Harry as he motioned for the Goblins to go ahead with the plan. They took off across the barrier and turned towards where the back door Harry indicated was and made their way. The Twins took off towards the stairs while shouting out information as Dean, Lee, Alicia, Katie, and Ernie all followed them quickly up the stairs.

"Okay everyone, just stay calm and try to remain as quiet as you can be. I promise that no one will make it inside the store but you must remain in the store, in fact remain behind this barrier. Neville, you and Luna stay here and protect the store."

"No way Mate, I'm with you….I'm not budging on this one Harry." said a determined Neville while staring Harry down in the eyes. After several seconds of pause, Harry nodded.

"Okay Nev, but we play this my way, no questions." said Harry as Neville agreed, Harry continued. "Luna, you stay here and keep order. In case of an emergency, call for Winky, she knows what's going on."

"Will do Harry, don't worry about us, we'll be fine now that you're here." said Luna as all of the customers came out of their hiding spots to get a closer look at the Legend himself.

As Harry and Neville made their way towards the front door, they heard shouts from various customers to them.

"Kick some ass Chosen One!!"

"I can't believe it….THE Harry Potter, saving my butt!!"

"Did you see those Goblins that were with him!"

"what a sight! Harry and those Goblin warriors….poised for battle!"

"It was bloody Brilliant!!! That's what it was!!"

Harry waited at the front as Lee came running from upstairs.

"Here Harry, Fred wanted me to give you this and to tell you they are ready, they will take care of anyone approaching the front, he said you two could handle the goblins who are breaking the wards. He says they are soo tired from casting that you could probably sneeze and take them out. Good luck mate." and with that, Lee took off back up the stairs.

Harry smirked as he opened his hand to see what Lee gave him, two ear cores and two ears. Harry stuck one ear on the back of his non-wand hand then taped his wand to it and watched it disappear. He then put the ear core in his ear then handed Neville his and he did the same. Harry then whispered his plan as fast as he could to Neville, Fred, And George at the same time. With one final head nod, Harry handed Neville a few crystals and the two teens joined Dobby by making themselves invisible, then they slowly opened the front door and out the store.

Right away, Harry's magic was swirling, just waiting to be unleashed, this was slightly knew for him. The power he felt within his magical core was immense. He was doing a lot of practicing in regards to feeling ones own magical core, and his right now was the strongest he had ever felt. It must be the new Black Family ring.

Harry and Neville crept over towards where the Goblins were focusing on the wards. There was at least twelve Goblins rotating casting and resting. Over towards the other side were at least five Death Eaters that Harry could see. So focused on bringing the wards down that they were not even paying attention if anyone left the store. Harry and Neville got as close as they wanted and threw a few crystals at the feet and in the center of the Goblins who were resting. Harry heard Fred and George fire a few crystals at the Death Eaters and down further in the alley.

"The east side is taken care of Harry, Ernie is watching it and has about ten crystals triggered to blow on command. Dean says that we can't cover the west side very well, that is our week spot so be ready for enemy fire coming that way." said Fred within his ear.

Harry waited a few more seconds and then whamo! The curses that were stored within the crystals exploded. Various cutting, blasting, and ruducto curses lashed out. The Goblins barely knew what hit them as they were cut down to half almost immediately and Harry nor Neville had even cast a single spell.

The Explosion of light and screams was to large to go un-noticed, several Death Eaters rushed forwards and closer to the store from the east side of the Alley.

"What Happened? Who is firing at us?" yelled a Death Eater while running towards the Goblins that were being slaughtered.

"They must be cloaked or invisible!" shouted another Death Eater just as a bright purple flash of light erupted seemingly from no where, right in front of him, cutting him in half before he knew it, he was no more.

"Should we retreat? It could be Dumbledore…..our scout said he was seen entering the Bank." said a scared Death Eater

"Keep moving you pathetic scum or I will kill you myself." said Bellatrix Lestrange as she grabbed the cloaked Death Eater and shoved him forward.

Another Bright Purple Flash erupted from no where but Bella quickly cast a shield protecting her and a few others. The Death Eaters made it across the Alley just as the last of the Goblin Ward Enablers fell. Bella quickly took the lead and slowly scanned the area until a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, I know it's you little Longbottom……don't you want to avenge your pathetic Mother and Father?" taunted Bellatrix as she pulled of her mask and threw it aside.

Suddenly, several things happened all at once. First, Harry noticed that several purple flashes erupted past Bella further down the east alley as more and more cloaked Death Eaters were rapidly approaching. Over towards the West side of the Alley, there were more black armored Goblins along with more Death Eaters approaching Gladstones position. Finally, Whiplocks commandoes were approaching from the south and were heading straight for the mob approaching from Bellatrix's rear.

" Your right BellaBitch…..I do want to avenge my parents….and I will!" shouted Neville as he rematerialized and rushed forward blasting curse after curse at Bellatrix.

Harry wanted to go after him and help him but he knew that this was Neville's fight, beside he had to stop the mob coming from the west so Rock could flank them and pick them off one at a time.

Harry rematerialized dead center in the West Alley way. The aura that surrounded Harry at the moment was electrifying. Never in his life had Harry felt as powerful as he did in this moment. For once in his life he wasn't scared or nervous, staring down a horde of Death Eaters and heavily armored Goblins looking for blood, he wasn't scared. On the contrary, he was excited, giddy even. Play time is far from over, this is war and war is ugly.

The Death Eater nearest the front slowed down visibly until coming to a quick halt.

"Who ever you are, move aside or you will meet your maker." said a slightly shaking Death Eater as the mob closed in behind him making the Death Eater feel more comfortable by the second.

Lowering his hood, Harry slowly looked up while holding his wand at his side.

" I have a better idea…..Make me!" said Harry

"It's bloody Harry Potter!" said a Death Eater from the middle of the mob.

The mob rustled a little bit at hearing this knowledge.

" Is that right…..Harry Potter….I suggest you surrender to my Lord, he is merciful, he might let you live. After all, you are severely outnumbered but if you want, we can end your life now. What chance does a mere boy have against The Dark Lords most loyal companions." said the lead Death Eater

"Ha!, that's rich….loyal companions….you mean slaves! ….Dark Lord is merciful…..you mean Merciless, as for surrendering….Never! I choose to slaughter each and every one of you. Unless any of you want to surrender to me?" said Harry

There was some more jostling from the mob and a few snickers until suddenly as one, the mob lunged forward as Harry raised not only his wand but is non-wand hand as well.

A huge orange and red wall of fire erupted from Harry's hand and down the alley way, slicing through the mob and burning various enemy's. From his wand, flew Cobras and Vipers by the dozen. As the snakes landed, some in front of the horde and several flew right into the mob. Harry yelled out in Parseltongue, "_Bite, Attack, Release your venom_."

The mob stopped and immediately scattered in the cramped alley way as rather large poisonous snakes and blasts of unnaturally hot fire blasted the alley apart. A few Goblins and Death Eaters got off a few spells towards Harry, but no matter what they threw, it seemed to just fizzle out before ever reaching him.

More and more of the Dark Lords followers were being cut down faster and far more savagely then ever before. The Death Eaters never knew this type of resistance before, usually the Ministry or Dumbledore's cronies would come and attempt to stop them or stun them but this deadly show of force was something totally new. What most of the Mob was unaware of, was that Rock and his clan were picking them off from the rear while they were avoiding Harry's attack.

The amount of chaos that Harry had inflicted upon the West side alley was insurmountable, but even the powerful chosen one has his limits. No matter how many Death Eaters Harry cut down, more and more just appeared. He couldn't stay in this alley like this, battling a never ending sea of enemy's. Rock and his warrior clan had their position discovered already and went headstrong into the battle. Rock took the Goblin rebellion personally and was eliminating the black armored Goblins by the droves.

After several long minutes of ferocious battling that felt like hours, Harry needed out of this west side alley. He needed to get over towards the East side and hopefully find Neville fighting strong. With most of the mob eliminated, Harry made a quick scan at his immediate surroundings. With no allies in sight, it was time for some testing of his advanced will magic that he had been studying and practicing for several months now.

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds as he gathered all his strength, he focused on exactly what he wanted to happen. This is the first time he was using progressive spell casting in practical terms. Raising both his hands high over his head, he lowered them to the ground while at the same time kneeling down so that when his hands were all the way lowered, they touched the ground. The second his hands touched the concrete, a shock wave buckled out in a spiral knocking everyone in the vicinity to their backside. Milliseconds later, they were all bound and stunned. Coming out of his kneel, as Harry rose, the air crackled for a second before some of the stone from the surrounding building tumbled down the alley, some of witch landing on the bound and stunned Death Eaters.

There were small battles being fought all through out Diagon Alley. Harry helped out where he could as he made his way back over to where he last saw Neville. He heard some shouts coming from inside a busted up store front. After cloaking himself, Harry entered the store to investigate. Most likely it was some weakling Death Eaters taking advantage of some poor defenseless shoppers no doubt.

Getting past most of the ruble, Harry made a turn and stopped dead in his tracks. What laid before him was a sight he was unprepared to witness. Tonks was on the floor crumpled over to the side. She was not in good shape, whether she was still alive or not he did not know. Further along was three Death Eaters surrounding a sad bloke being tortured in the middle. After the bloke let out another cry of terror, Harry recognized the bloke as none other than Ron Weasley.

Fury built up inside Harry like never before. Funny how just before the Alley was attacked, Harry was sure Ron had something to do with Hermione's downward spiral. He wanted nothing more then to see Ron get his just deserts, but now, seeing it first hand. Let's just say Harry wouldn't wish a Death Eater torture regiment on even a sad bloke like Ron. Raising his hand, the first Death Eater went up in flames so fast the other two Death Eaters hadn't even realized it yet. Ron on the other hand knew that help had arrived as he looked upon his savior. This motion got the remaining Death Eaters attention and they realized they were no longer alone but before they could do anything about it, Harry had decapitated one and left the other screaming furiously as he laid there in a lump, limbless, before he too stopped breathing.

Harry made his way over to Tonks and knelt down to check her vitals. She was alive, but just barely. Then he scanned Ron briefly before picking up some trash on the floor and turning it into a portkey to Gringott's front Door. Ron tried to say something but it was too late, he and Tonks had disappeared.

Harry left the broken down store and continued on his previous task of tracking down Neville. As he walked through the alley in amiss of all the smoke and debris, he noticed that he no longer spotted the occasional Death Eater or black armored Goblin. Maybe they finally had enough and called for the retreat Harry thought, that was until he turned the corner and froze as all the blood seemed to drain from his body. All the remaining Death Eaters were gathered in the main square in front of three tall beams. Tied to the three beams were Neville, Remus, and Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry knew it was to good to be true. Now it all made sense, all the Death Eaters he had slain already were nothing but chum. Here standing before him were the inner circle of Tom's crew.

"We were wondering if you were going to show up at all? With your whole saving people thing, I knew you wouldn't let us down." sneered a masked Death Eater that Harry knew was McNair.

"Yeah….well here I am……lets get right to business shall we…..lets get rid of the play masks McNair, unless you prefer to play dress up, I can get a couple of dresses for you girls to wear." Harry taunted

McNair growled as he grinded his teeth for a few seconds until he reached up and pulled off his mask and threw it off to the side.

"The Dark Lord wishes us to deliver a message for him. He would give it to you personally, but he is otherwise indisposed." said McNair as Harry watched as the Death Eaters began encircling him.

"I have a question for you first, Why do you have one of you own tied to that pole?" asked Harry as he was evaluating his current situation quickly. He knew there was no way to fight them all off at once, of course he could escape easily but what about Remus and Neville.

"She is not one of us, on the contrary, she is in fact lower then a Mudblood, lower then a House Elf even. She is useless to the Dark Lord now and her failure on her recent mission has left the Lord with a very bad taste in his mouth." Sneered McNair as the other Death Eaters Jostled and laughed.

Harry looked to the tear stained eyes of Narcissa and understood. Her last mission was to have Draco be named the new Black Heir and fork over tons of gold to the Dark Lord. I suppose he was not very happy when that little plan backfired. Thank Merlin for Sirius' quick thinking and laying down a certified Will contract in case something happened to him.

Then Harry spotted Draco standing off to the side behind a few Death Eaters.

"I see then…..so what, you are going to kill these three people unless I do something?" asked Harry

" No, the whore of course will be slaughtered, but if you come willing with us, we will let you choose one to be freed." said McNair with an icy tone

" And what if I do not come willingly….what then?" said Harry cautiously why surveying his environment.

" Then they both die……and you get to feel various forms of pain and our pleasure until we deliver you to our Lord. Face it Mudblood lover, either way you choose, you are coming with us." declared McNair as the Death Eaters closed in their little circle a bit as Neville was doing his best to free himself from the pole he was tied to.

A Death Eater made a sudden movement from the corner of Harry's eye and with a mere flick of his non-wand hand, Harry cut him down immediately. The remaining Death Eaters stood in shock as the hapless Death Eater bled out before them.

"I see young Potty has learned a few tricks." taunted Bellatrix

"You could say that, from the looks of things BellaFreak, it seems my friend Neville here gave you a little dose of your own medicine." Harry Teased as he motioned towards her beat up looking face before continuing, "Actually, I think he did you a favor, you were looking very pale these days, a little color will due you some good, excellent choice mate to choose purple and black, I believe those are her favorite colors isn't that right Bella Baby?." finished Harry as Bellatrix was literally fuming.

"Enough of these games……what is your answer….save one of your allies…..or we battle?" demanded McNair as Bellatrix let out a ferocious war cry.

Harry wanted to stall a little longer, surely Whiplock's soldiers will be here soon, and what about the Headmaster, where the hell was he during all this.

"I only have a few questions first, and then I will choose." said Harry

"Fine, what is it?" asked a slightly more relieved McNair

Harry turned towards Draco before speaking, "I need to understand how you can just sit there and watch….sit there and do nothing, while these scum tie up and beat your Mother right before your very eyes and you do nothing? I don't understand, did she abuse you as a kid, because that is some serious hate to be able to watch your own Mother be treated like this….ohh well, I guess Sirius was right about you all along, tis a shame really."

Draco looked around nervously for a few seconds before that usual sneer was replaced on his expression. Speaking about Sirius' last words, a thought came to Harry and he thought he would try it out, what did he have to lose.

" What about you Bella….huh…you crazy whore are so demented….so seduced by the Half Blood Riddle, that you would beat and murder your own sister, your own flesh and blood. I suppose we could blame Azkaban for turning you into what you are today, but really you were demented long before that. Such a waste of Black pureblood potential. You leave me no choice, I hope your Lord is as merciful as you all claim him to be, for your sake Bella. But if he isn't, like I know him not to be, give me a call when he kicks you out on the street or worse?" pondered Harry as Bella just looked on in confusion.

"and I'm the crazy one hey wee Potter? You are now talking nonsense. I am the Dark Lords most loyal servant." declared Bellatrix with a slight gleam to her eye.

"We'll see if that changes after." replied Harry with a wicked grin, Merlin Harry prayed this worked.

"After?" asked Bellatrix in a slight whisper

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, here by strip Belatrix Black of all her magic and from this day forth, may she no longer be recognizable to the Noble House of Black!" declared Harry

It suddenly occurred to Bellatrix what Harry just did, and at the same time, Harry just revealed to the Death Eaters who the new Black Heir was. Before anyone could say anything one way or the other, they were temporarily blinded by a bright white light that was emanating from Bellatrix's chest.

Harry used this distraction to cut down a few more Death Eaters and freeing Neville's hands before anyone realized. Neville was beginning to untie Remus as the Death Eaters started to come too. Harry reached into his pocket and threw the last of his storage crystals at the bulk of the Death Eaters who were still rubbing their eyes.

McNair lashed out and spells really began to fly about the Main Square. Harry's crystals erupted as he made a beeline towards where Neville was crouched over Remus attempting to revive him.

"The prisoners are escaping!" shouted a Death Eater

"Secure the Werewolf, Do not let him escape!" shouted McNair amiss all the confusion.

Bellatrix was the first to reach Neville and she pulled her wand and aimed at Neville and shouted "Anada Kadava!" but nothing came out, no spark, no light, nothing. The look of forever panic stretched across her face would forever be etched in Neville's memory. Neville swung back and punched her right in her dumb, confused face as she fell back unconscious.

The remaining Death Eaters were not sure what to do, on the one hand they needed to deliver the Werewolf to the Dark Lord and on the other they were supposed to capture Harry Potter and were givin direct orders to NOT harm the Potter kid, that was to be the Dark Lords pleasure, But this Potter kid was turning out to be more trouble then he was worth. He was cutting down their numbers dramatically, surely we cant continue to let him strike us down, no matter what The Dark Lords wishes are. Thought McNair as he began to cast killing curse after killing curse. The other Death Eaters took his cue as Killing curses were flying about everywhere that they were actually doing Harry a favor by hitting a few of their own.

Just as Harry was beginning to turn the tide, a loud war scream was heard from opposite Harry. Turning towards the source, Harry spotted Whiplock's Goblins entering the battle at a ferocious speed. Off to the side was none other then the Headmaster himself. This defiantly turned the tide so to speak. McNair knew it as well and made a beeline towards Neville before Harry could do a thing, Neville was blasted backwards as McNair grabbed the unconscious Remus Lupin and signaled the retreat before disappearing, as well as every other Death Eater in Diagon Alley at the same time, the battle was finally over, for now.

The Headmaster tried to get Harry's attention to no avail. Harry was to busy checking on Neville to hear what the Headmaster was saying to him.

"He will be okay my Lord, we stopped the bleeding early but he needs to get to St. Mungos right away." said a Silver Armored Goblin.

"Very well, escort him there and I want at least four guards on him at all times." declared Harry as the Goblin bowed his head and then disappeared.

"My Lord?….since when do you start bossing people around Harry?" asked the Headmaster.

"I don't boss people around, I make tactical suggestions and people follow them…..that is if they want to stay alive. Where were you for most of this battle Headmaster. I found Tonks barely alive while Ron was being tortured. Then I Find Remus and Neville tied to a pole, and no word from you, then when the battle is almost over, you show up as all the Death Eaters flee. Coincidence?" asked Harry

"What is it that you are suggesting Harry?" asked Dumbledore as he stared down Harry through his glasses.

Harry had already dismissed the Headmasters inquiry and had moved on checking every person he could. Usually when the Death Eaters make a simultaneous escape like this one, they take with them their fallen, but not this time. Harry was checking every Death Eater to see if he could ascertain some information as to where they would take Remus and why old Snakeface wants him in the first place. Unfortunately, the one time Harry wants to find an alive Death Eater, no luck. Everyone was already dead or so disfigured that made talking impossible.

"Harry, we need to get you out of here, it isn't safe. Why don't we head back to Headquarters, the Ministry Auror's will be here soon, they can take care of all the red tape." said a mad twinkling Dumledore.

"There's so many things wrong with that statement, where do I begin?" said Harry while still exploring the Alley, checking every slain person. He would either Portkey the injured out of the alley or he would portkey the dead Death Eaters to the middle of the Main Square.

"First, unless you have forgotten, you are forbidden to enter any Black family home, besides that house belongs to Remus now. Secondly, I think the worst is over here, I do not believe Tom will attack again, not here. So this could be the safest place for me right now. And lastly, the most important person alive in this world right now, has just been captured by Death Eaters. I'm not like you Headmaster, I don't just sit by and hope everything works out in the end, no…I go and fight for what I believe in, and right now, I believe in saving my Godfather." Harry declared while cascading through the carnage of Diagon Alley.

"Harry, your just a boy, what is it that you think you are going to do? And besides, as for Headquarters, you can change Sirius' flaw, I mean you are the Black Heir now so simply state that I can re-enter Grimmauld Place and everything can resume like normal." said the Headmaster

"You truly are crazy aren't you? Who do you think caused most of this carnage I'm shifting through? Of course I had help, but I have killed many a Death Eater this day. As for what I am going to do is simple, I am going to rescue my Godfather, the sooner the better. As for fixing Sirius' FLAW as you so put it, never!…..never in a million years would I do something so stupid. Listen to yourself, have you heard a word I have said? That property belongs to Remus now, if you know what's good for you, I would have your cronies clear out all Order stuff before they suddenly forget it's location." said Harry as he stormed off down the alley, surly there had to be one Death Eater still alive.

Dumbledore didn't know what to say as he watched Harry storm off down the Alley way as various silver armored Goblins would approach him and speak briefly. Albus thought that he didn't need to get all the Order stuff out of Headquarters because Remus was going to die soon, that is if he hasn't already. Then the Order can continue to use it just like normal. The Headmaster turned and made his way to the Ministry, he had to play the Hero here today, take credit for the Goblin aide they received. After all, he had an image to upheld.

Harry made his way back towards where the Twins shop was, suddenly Harry's senses were tingling and he pulled his wand and raised it towards the sky.

"Easy Mate!….don't shoot….its Fred and George" yelled one of the twins as Harry lowered his wand.

"Bloody hell mate, that was close." said Fred as he and his brother landed their brooms close to Harry.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on him?" answered George

"Yeah, sorry bout that, but we had to get this news to you as fast as possible" replied Fred

"What news guys?" asked Harry

"We captured a Death Eater" said a smiling Fred

"Not just any Death Eater" continued George

"We captured Wormtail" said the twins in unison.

"Bloody brilliant! He will know what I need." said a hopeful Harry

"And what pray tail is it that you need?" asked Fred

"Information." answered Harry

"about what Mate?" replied George

"Information on why they captured Remus and where they most likely took him so I can rescue him before the torturing begins." said Harry as the Twins mouthed gaped open as to what they heard.

"well…….lead the way gentleman." Harry declared snapping the Twins out of their funk

"right…….this way mate." said Fred

Those Death Eaters don't have any idea the world of pain they are about to enter, they chose the wrong day to mess with Harry Potter." continued George

"Come on lets move it, were wasting valuable time here." said Harry

"Right o" said the twins as they mounted their brooms again with Harry getting on behind Fred as George took to the air with Fred and Harry following behind.

As the trio soared high above Diagon Alley, Harry looked all around. The smell of Death was everywhere. The once beautiful shopping district was now nothing more then piles of ruble mixed in with blood and trash throughout the Alley. They eliminated many foes today, but Harry knew that they lost several allies as well, not to mention his Godfather.

"Don't worry Remus, I'll be coming for you" said Harry more to himself then as a statement.


	22. Chapter 22 Diagon Aftermath

_**A/N: I can't believe it has been a whole year since I started this story. I again would like to apologize for the delay between updates but as they say, real life tends to get more and more in the way. Don't be worried though, I am not abandoning this story, as long as there are still readers who Review I will continue to write. Thank you to everyone who has been reading since the beginning. Exactly one year ago today. **_

_**Happy Anniversary!!! **_

_**GinnyFan99~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 22 -- Diagon Aftermath

Harry and the Twins landed on the roof of the Joke Shop. The second his foot hit the concrete, Harry went into mad information mode.

" What happened guys, I went to cover the West Side, what happened on the East. Neville….Bellatrix….did you see any of it? How did they capture him?"

"well, first off we were not prepared for Neville to do that. Dean and Ernie were monitoring the traps we had set, but the alley was soon flooded with Death Eaters and the sensors were going crazy." said Fred

"I Know, I saw the mob approach before Neville charged. What happened from there because I had to cover the west." said a sorrowful Harry.

"We know Harry, what happened to Neville is not your fault, he did what he had to do, for him, and he was bloody brilliant." said George

"Yeah, I have never seen such power radiate off of one person like that before.." continued Fred

" Besides you that is mate." added George as Fred nodded

"Bellatrix wasn't expecting that either, she put up some strong shields before retreating through a broken down store front with Neville chasing after her. The rest of the Mob wanted nothing to do with Neville, they were only interested in bringing down the joke shop."

"Yeah, after we triggered all our crystals, me and Fred took to the air." said George

"We were going to make our way towards the West side, but once in the air, the sky was lit aflame by a huge explosion from one of the stores deep on the East side." continued Fred

"We went to investigate while taking out random Death Eaters along the way. When we arrived we saw Death Eaters storming out of Knockturn Alley heading for the Main square, they were carrying Neville and Remus." added George

"We would have tried something but we were seriously outnumbered." said Fred

"And Ernie and Dean informed us that the Death Eaters were continuing their pursuit to take out the Joke Shop. So we turned back and helped beat off the Death Eaters away from the store."

"The Death Eaters must have signaled for a retreat or something because suddenly they just stopped fighting and tucked tail and ran away. We gave chase and got a few more while they were running away. It seems they could not use their Portkey's so close to our Wards surrounding the Shop." declared Fred

"That's when we found Wormtail trying to run to the clearing and escape. He turned into a rat when he saw us coming, hoping we would not catch him being so small." said George

"Yeah, but we were ready for that and the second he turned into a rat, Fred laid down a huge layer of sticky sap witch worked beautifully, trapping our little friend before we stunned him."

"He is currently under guard in our office by a few of your Silver Armored friends." finished Fred as both Fred and George sported huge grins.

"Was Wormtail one of the Death Eaters who was attempting to breach the stores wards?" asked Harry out of the blue

The Twins thought about it for a second before declaring; "Now that I think about it mate, no he wasn't. We spotted him scurrying off a side alley as we were chasing the Death Eaters who were escaping." said George

That confirmed Harry's suspicions, Tom had sent Peter on a mission, he might not have the information about Remus' whereabouts but he has some information. Harry was determined to ascertain.

"Lead the way guys." said Harry as the Twins unsealed the hidden roof top entrance and opened the door for Harry. Walking down the narrow stairwell, Harry made it to the bottom where the hallway led out to the back of the sales floor. Harry froze as a huge eruption of noise almost made Harry pull his wand until Katie and Alicia ran over and enveloped Harry in a huge hug before they wend to Fred and George.

"People have just been coming by since Fred and George chased off the Death Eaters." said Katie

"From what I gathered, news is spreading fast that this store was one of the very few that were not only undamaged, but the fact that the attackers could not even enter the store let alone bring down the wards, well they figured, this is the safest place to be right now." finished Alicia

"Harry …you saved everyone in here today….you do realize this don't you?" asked Katie

"Well….yes, but it wasn't just me Katie, I had a lot of help. And…" but Harry was cut off by Alicia.

"Of course you had help, but the thing you don't realize Harry is that the help you receive could not be granted by anyone else. You alone bring out the best in people, all people, and the devotion that everyone shows for you Harry is a tribute to you. I know sometimes it can be draining but when you see some young girl freaking out and screaming you have to understand what you mean to people Harry, to us." declared Katie as everyone nodded, the Twins included.

Harry didn't know what to say for a minute and his close friends just looked around and at each other. Harry unfroze and walked further into the shop as people began to crowd around him and pat him on the back as he passed. Harry walked closer to the center of the store and stood up on some broken piles of wood that used to make up the barrier.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Harry said as he magically amplified his voice, while everyone rushed forward and crowded around to get a closer look. "I appreciate you all coming down to show your respect for me and my friends but it would be a lot safer if you would all return to your homes." said Harry as a few people booed and murmured unhappiness with Harry's statement.

"Oh come on Lad, why don't you calm down and tell us a story about how you defeated all those villains?" asked an elderly man as the small crowd cheered that they agreed.

"Stop!……I'm sorry if I am not what you expected, but this is not fun for me. This is war not story time and like I said before, I am grateful that you believe in me and what I fight for but honestly that doesn't do me any good. If you want to help me, if you want to make a difference then you will do your part, your right. When Death Eaters start random attacking places, attack back. Most times they attack in small clusters but everyone is so scared by the mere mention of them that they turn tail and run instead of blasting them off this planet. If you can't do that then stay in your homes and off the streets where you can be targeted and become a casualty of this sad war." declared Harry and now there wasn't a peep to be heard, everyone was lost in their own internal thoughts.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it works, that's war. We do have a few things to celebrate about this recent attack but look around people, we also have a lot to be sad about, we lost a lot of good people out there today not to mention all the gold it will cost to repair Diagon Alley. Again I appreciate all your warm sentiments but you should all leave for your homes immediately, but as you go I want to leave you with something to think about, no reactions or statements just sit on it and ask yourself, with the Ministry of Magic, just down the street, why was it that during the entire battle, there wasn't one Ministry Auror or for that matter, any Ministry employees anywhere to be found."

"What's the point of having a defense corps if all it's good for is cleaning up and putting bodies in body bags? Personally I am looking forward to seeing Fudge's explanation for this attack. For those of you that witnessed some of the battle today will note that there were at least two hundred Death Eaters who participated it today's attack. Fudge is to blame for this, he let Voldermort recruit freely for an entire year because he refused to believe me when I informed him that he had in fact returned and was looking for followers." Harry snarled as the mere thought of it all makes him want to pull his hair out.

"I'm getting off track, let me just say that there is a lot wrong with our current society besides the war we are facing. When Voldermort is no longer, we will have a lot of things to change if were to prevent this type of terrorism from ever occurring again. I only hope there's enough wizards left to have a society at all. With this in mind please be smart from here on out. When you hear of an attack, don't go there unless you plan to fight. Stay in your heavily warded homes and be ready to evacuate at a moments notice." finished Harry as people were heading for the exit.

Once everyone had left, all that remained were the joke shops employees and people that personally knew Harry. Fred went and locked up the store while the remaining employees went and cleaned up the store, putting the shelves and product away and cleaning up the mess that was left of the barrier they made. George led Harry to where Wormtail was being held prisoner. Seeing Harry approach, the two Goblin Guards that were stationed at the door both kneeled down and bowed as Harry finally reached the door.

"Please Rise my friends, I've told you before, you don't need to bow to me. Have you heard word of Gladstone?" Harry asked

"We have not my Lord, last we heard he was engaged in battle towards the East Wing of Diagon Alley before that huge explosion. We have sent out several scouts to asses the situation and to look for survivors." said one of the Goblin Guards.

"Very well, Thank you. If you could please send word to me as soon as you find out any information regarding Gladstone's status, it would be much appreciated. You may leave this location now and let Whiplock know that we have captured a high ranking Death Eater and I will begin interrogating him to find out what he knows." declared Harry

"We have already informed Lord Whiplock about the captured prisoner and he has ordered us to stand guard here and to be your escort until your return to Gringotts. Our Lord Assumed you would eventually arrive here, our mission is to not let you leave our sight. If something were to happen to you, my Lord, on our watch, Death would be an easy way out sir." stated the Goblin Guard as the other Guard nodded that this was the case.

"I understand your orders and I thank you for risking your lives for me." said Harry

"Your Thankfulness is not warranted my Lord, it is our privilege to fight along side the noble and great Lord Potter-Black. There are also four other Guards stationed outside, two out front and two out back, no one will obtain access to this store without our say so." said the Goblin Guard as he and his partner bowed again.

"Lord Whiplock can be a little over protective of me sometimes." said a smiling Harry

"Our Lords logic is sound your Lordship, trouble does seem to seek you out sir." said the Goblin Guard as he was rising from his bow. That made Harry chuckle out loud.

"If that's not the understatement of the year, I don't know what is." said a still laughing Harry as George joined him in having a good laugh.

Harry opened the office door and entered the room with George right behind him and the two huge silver armored Goblin Guards right behind them as the closed the office door and stationed themselves on either side of the door. Wormtail was tied to an office chair and was stunned frozen with the most scared look on his face that Harry had ever seen on him.

"Wake him, lets see how cooperative he is, I kind of hope he isn't if you know what I mean" said Harry as he stationed himself right in front of Peter's Chair.

One of the Goblin Guards did as he requested, and shot a purple spell that hit Wormtail right in the chest, the effect was instantaneous and Wormtail continued what seemed to be a deathly scream that he was in the middle of before being stunned.

"What….what's going on….Harry?…….Please Harry.." stuttered Wormtail after coming to his senses after shrieking like a little girl.

" Enough of your ass kissing nonsense Peter. I gave you a chance before as you will recall. A wise man once said, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Make no mistake, I will not be fooled again. I was once innocent enough to believe that people could change, that people made horrible decisions based on their own fears and insecurities but you had several opportunities to payback the generosity I once showed you. That night in the graveyard was a chance to payback the life debt that you owed me, but did you? No, instead you ended the life of a brave young man who had no quarrel with you or this insane war because that snakelike halfblood merely stated to kill the spare." Harry sneered as Peter visibly paled.

"Harry….I…..you have no idea the power the Dark Lord possesses….the pain he can inflict…..I had no choice….I" but Peter was interrupted by Harry who was getting more and more irate by the second.

"Your Wrong you little piece of shit!….I know far too well the amount of pain Riddle can cause…as for not having a choice, do you recall what Remus and Sirius said to you that night in the Shrieking Shack. You did have a choice, you could have chosen to do what was right and sacrificed your life like so many others before you have done. What makes you think your miserable life is worth more then theirs?" Harry screamed as his magic flared up, causing a wave of energy to pulsate through the entire office. Both Goblin Guards as well as George flinched as the magic that was rolling off a red faced Harry spread through out the office.

"Your right Harry….I am weak…after that night….the night I gave the Dark Lord your wherabouts as a baby, I knew there was no going back, but I can't change that, I would if I could but I can't." cried Peter

"LIAR" Harry screamed again, this time shattering every piece of glass that was in Fred and George's office.

"You can kill me now Harry but that's all you can do, I can't give you any information, the Dark Lord saw to that. So do what you must Harry for my life was doomed all those years ago." stated a sorrowful Peter.

"Oh no, you think after all the damage that you caused, that you will get away that clean. I think not, Death will be granted to you, but not until I get what I want and not after some of the pain you have caused has been returned to you." said Harry with an eerie calm that made Peter shake down to his very core.

"The Dark Lord…..He….He…placed several spells on me in case of capture……it won't work Harry….it.." pleaded Wormtail but he was cut off once again

"Only one way to find out isn't there Peter, remember, I have power the Dark Lord knows not." and with that Harry pulled his wand and aimed it straight at Peter's face.

"Noooooooo!" cried Peter once again but it was too late, the bright orange spell blasted Wormtail right in the face.

Suddenly Harry was inside Peters memory and was witnessing flashes of incidents as they wizzed by him. Harry concentrated on what he needed the most and suddenly the memories slowed down tremendously until they stopped completely. There was three images frozen right before him. They looked like three separate televisions, all with different images. Harry walked closer to the first one and reached out to touch the screen, when he made contact, he was transported into the screen.

Looking around to get his bearings, Harry figured they were in some underground cave or something similar. Riddle was sitting in a rather large high back chair that was decked out in green velvet that had snake like pillars on the back as well as long snake bodies that made up the arm rests. Kneeling before him was Wormtail and circling them were at least fifty Death Eaters.

"How many times can one follower fail me and still cease to exist. The only reason you are still alive Wormtail is because you helped me regain my strength when I was at my weakest. When no other came to my aide, you found me in Romania and helped me achieve the impossible, but that was long ago and I do not show mercy for even my loyalist of followers, isn't that right Bellatrix." Voldermort sneered as Bellatrix stepped forward from the circle.

"You are as always correct my Lord." said a black and blue Bellatrix. Harry figured she was tortured long and hard to have that many bruises. He wondered when this scene took place, she almost looked like she did when Neville gave her a whooping but not quite as bad.

"You have intimate knowledge that no other Death Eater contains regarding Harry Potter. You know who he holds most dear and you have personal knowledge of who those individuals are. I don't know how those mere children bested my Death Eaters," sneered Voldermort as the Death Eaters visibly stirred at the mention of the Department of Ministries fiasco.

As Voldermort sneered with a menacing look towards his loyalist followers, Harry took a second to look around the place in detail. He assumed this timeframe was around the time of Sirius' demise. As a hundred thoughts and emotions swirled around in Harry's head, Riddle continued his little speech, snapping Harry back to attention.

" I was made aware that the Potter brat was powerful, but there seems to be something to his magic that is unfamiliar to me. When I possessed his body, the power I felt was immense." paused Riddle as he was lost in remembering the power he felt that fateful night. "it felt amazing, until it was ripped away and I felt an insurmountable amount of pain, pain like I have never felt before." finished Riddle as he once again was remembering that night.

The Death Eaters didn't know how to react, they have never seen their Master divulge any personal information like emotions before. Unfortunately for Peter, he decided to comfort his Master.

"Maybe the pain you felt was Dumbledore's doing and not the Potter Brat, maybe…" but Peter was interrupted by a very intense feeling of pain. Apparently his Master did not take kindly to interruption.

Harry was beginning to wonder why this event was important to what he needed, he was contemplating leaving this memory until Riddle spoke up again.

" Enough of this rambling nonsense. I called this little gathering together for one reason, to give you miserable excuse for Death Eaters a chance for redemption. I have several missions to hand out, and let me just say that if any of you fail me again, you will wish for me to end your life. I will contact you with your missions individually, you are all dismissed, get out of my sight, except for you Wormtail." sneered Voldermort

The Death Eaters wasted no time in vacating the premises, leaving just Wormtail and The Dark Lord alone. Wormtail was shaking slightly from the previous _crucio _not to mention that they were completely alone.

"My ….My….My Lord…. What can I do for you Master?" asked a shakily Wormtail

"Stand up you miserable servant. I have an important mission for you. I want you to return to the blood traitors retched manor, there you will lie and wait until the perfect opportunity to strike. I might not be able to touch Potter, but I can get to his allies." smiled Riddle

" But …My Lord…..what if they made alterations to the wards, they might be expecting me to return." sniveled Wormtail

"That is a possibility although I highly doubt it, how could such a poor family afford to upgrade the wards. Nevertheless, it's a chance I am willing to take." hissed Voldermort

"Very well my Lord, what is it that you want me to achieve, shall I kill the children or the entire family?" asked Peter

This is where Harry was paying rapt attention. He could only assume that the Blood traitors that Riddle mentioned were the Weasleys.

" No I don't want you to kill them, that would only make Potter stronger, looking to avenge his fallen brothers. What I want you to do is much worse, I want you to cast the _imperious curse _to turn them against Potter. That way not only will he lose his allies but he will be left weaker, weaker for me to destroy." smiled Voldermort

As the memory began to fade, Harry was growing more irate by the second. So Ron wasn't acting that way by choice, he was being manipulated in behaving the way he was. Hermione was probably cursed while she was over at the Burrow. So many thoughts were circling in Harry's head that he barely noticed another scene playing out before him.

"Well out with it already, I have plans for tonight that I am looking forward to. Explain why you have called for this emergency meeting Fenrir?" asked Voldermort as the Death Eaters shifted the circle to surround Greyback as he walked to the center and kneeled.

Harry took a few seconds to try and obtain the location of this meeting. They appeared to be in a house this time as opposed to the underground cave they met in last time. As he circled the perimeter, he came upon a window. As he glanced out of it, he froze in his tracks for an instant. He knew exactly where they were for he was looking out to a very familiar graveyard. The same graveyard that haunted his dreams.

"My Lord, it has come to my attention that many of my fellow brothers have suddenly been very interested in a so called experiment that hasn't taken place yet. An experiment for a possible cure." said Greyback, the last word coming out in no more then a whisper.

"A cure…..That's impossible, there is no cure for the Werewolf curse. Snape!" yelled Voldermort

"My Lord….you are correct, there is no known cure for Lycanthropy, where is this experiment your fellow Werewolf's mentioned taking place?" asked Snape

"No one knows for sure, but the rumors stated that if any Werewolf's were interested in cure testing, they needed to contact Remus Lupin." said Fenrir

"Interesting….is this one of Dumbledore's objectives?" asked Riddle

"Not that I am aware of My Lord, If the Headmaster was working on a cure, he would have appointed that task to me. It would take a Master of Potions to even get close to discovering a cure." stated Snape

"Then who is Lupin working with? Who is supplying him with this so called cure? And does it work?" shouted Voldermort

No one answered immediately, finally Greyback sneered; "I believe it does work my Lord, I have not seen it with my own eyes, but I have heard that two Werewolf's, Jacobson and Stills have taken the cure and has proven successful. I have also heard that several others have taken the cure with no results."

"That would make sense, there can be no universal cure, it is determined on the amount in the bloodstream and how long it's been present. In theory it would be very hard to cure someone who had been infected since birth as opposed to someone bitten last week." said Snape

"Has there ever been anyone cured of the disease at any stage before?" asked Riddle as Snape and Greyback both shook their heads no.

"I see….well then it looks like we need a little chat with Mister Remus Lupin now don't we. Snape, what is his schedule for the next couple of weeks?"

"I do not know his schedule, as far as I know he is not on any missions from the Headmaster. Whatever he's been up to is on someone else's orders." answered Snape

"Very Well….no matter, we will simply attack when we know he will be present. The goody two shoes in him will not allow innocents to get hurt while not attempting to fight back. Then we will grab him and find out everything he knows." sneered Voldermort

"I know where he will most definitely be in a few days time….Sirius Black's Will Reading." said Snape

"Excellent, now we plan." clapped Voldermort

As the second scene was dissolving, Harry was even more furious then before. He couldn't believe it. Snape sent Riddle after his parents all those years ago and now he was doing it again by setting up his newest Godfather Remus into a trap. Harry was feeling a strong sense of guilt for getting Remus caught up in the whole cure testing thing. He knew Riddle would be pissed when he found out that his loyal Werewolf troops were no more, but he never imagined they would go after Remus.

Poor Remus, the sad thing was he didn't know much in regards to the cure, only who brewed it. Harry knew that Remus would give his life before giving up Harry's name, but Harry had to do something to prevent that from happening. Coming back to his senses, the Third and final scene played out in front of him.

Voldermort was sitting on his snake throne, standing before him was the inner circle Death Eaters and around fifty black armored Goblins and Harry immediately realized that this must be the final meeting before the attack on Diagon Alley.

"To this important mission, we have three objectives. One, we capture the Werewolf Remus Lupin alive, it is vital that I read his mindscape and I can not do that if one of you idiots kills him before I get a chance too. He is to smart, no one will break him with the information he is holding. The only way is to break his mindscape and I will have the pleasure of doing that. Second, is to destroy the Blood Traitors Joke shop and burn it to the ground. When you are done with the store, continue down the Alley and destroy every shop. If any of the Potter Targets are spotted, capture them and bring them as hostages. The rest of the forces will arrive down Knockturn Alley and then march to the Main Square with the prisoners. By then is when we run into Objective three, Harry Potter."

"The Will Reading should be done by then and if I know that Brat, he will rush into the fight upon hearing word of it. Use the Potter Targets acquired to lure him to the Main square where we will make him a deal." said Riddle mockingly as the entire group chuckled loudly for a few seconds and then it quieted down as the Dark Lord continued.

" Be weary of the Mudblood supporters, if at any time you need to retreat, kill all the Potter Targets and escape with the Werewolf and the Potter Boy. You all have your individual missions to attend to, do not fail me, any of you. This is a very important day for our cause. The Pure Bloods will rule once more!" shouted Voldermort as everyone yelled and screamed loudly.

Harry was getting a real perspective of old snake face that no other has ever witnessed. THE Dark Lord at his worst, leading a horde of murderous followers into a pathway of pure destruction and chaos. The pain and anger that Harry had felt from the previous two memories, amplified by the fact of witnessing this pre-planned attack after already knowing the outcome was a feeling like no other Harry had ever experienced in his life before. He was having a problem processing it because it was so foreign to him.

Mixed in with the anger and pain was a bit of happiness as well. One, Riddle completely failed on his mission to destroy the Joke Shop, the fact that the Shop and the surrounding Shops, are the only stores without a scratch on them from the outside made him want to laugh. Second, they didn't capture him, in fact they were all scared of him, especially Riddle himself. Harry noticed the looks on Voldermort's face when he was recalling their last battle at the Ministry. He truly didn't know why but he was going to use it to his advantage if he could.

Sadly they did accomplish their third objective, they captured poor Remus. Not to mention sending, Neville, Tonks, Ron and Merlin knows who else to St. Mungo's, along with all the destruction to the Alley. There were a few things that Harry pondered over quickly. Did Albus know that this attack was coming? If not, why didn't the so called Spy tell them to have the Order prepared? Also the fact that Snake face only accomplished one of his three objectives along with hundreds of his slave followers slaughtered, on a pre-planned Mission made Harry smirk. Here he was just going to a Reading with a few friends and get attacked out of nowhere, and they put up this type of resistance really had Harry thinking. How could this be? Was he really this powerful?

As on cue, his attention went back to the end of the final memory he was witnessing, Voldermort was speaking again as everyone was calming down from murderous screams and jeers.

" Now, when the retreat is signaled, grab your portkey and say the password, PUREBLOOD SUPREMECY FOREVER, it will take you back to base where I will be waiting to congratulate all of you handsomely. Now go and have a successful Mission!!

With what felt like an awkward apparation, Harry was back in the office with a stunned looking George Weasley and two puzzled looking Goblins starring at Harry oddly. Harry turned to look at Wormtail and he was out cold, with his head resting all the way back so that his mouth was open a little and he was slightly drooling.

"Blimey Harry, what did you do?" asked George

"I'm not quite sure, but it worked." Harry said curiously

"What Lord Potter-Black did was break his mindscape, it is very hard to do to another strong Wizard. Basically Young Harry here is in control over this sad Wizards mind until either he releases him or breaks him completely, ending his life." said the Goblin Guard

"How did you learn how to do that Harry?" said George

"I'm not sure, long story George. But now's not the time, where are all of his belongings when you captured him?" Harry asked

"There in the top drawer." said George as Harry immediately went for the desk.

Harry found what he was looking for and held it out.

"This portkey will take me to where Remus was taken, I don't have much time but I know Riddle is planning to do something similar to what I did to Wormtail to Remus, but much worse. I have to get him out of there." Harry pleaded as his magic flared up again and George had the feeling he was going to take off right now, by himself.

"Your right Mate, we don't have much time, but you can't go alone. We will get a small team together and go completely stealth, strictly extract and escape, no fighting or foolishness. We can do this and my Brother and I have a few products that will work beautifully for this type of mission." smiled George

Harry's magic was still flaring but then it slowed as Harry's smile grew across his face. George was absolutely correct. The Old Harry Potter would have just left and figured it out along the way. That Harry Potter no longer existed. They would do this the right way and save his God father.

"Let's go, we leave in five minutes, Max!" said a determined Harry and George agreed as the Goblin Guards motioned towards Wormtail.

"Winky" Harry said loudly and milliseconds later, she arrived silently before them.

"Yes Master?"

"I need you to contact Mister Whitehead, I have another favor to ask of him, he does not need to rush it or anything, but I think I might be needing it somewhere down the line. Ask him to build me another three compartment trunk, but I need every compartment used for keeping hold of prisoners, do you understand Winky?" asked Harry

"Yes Master, Three compartment trunk to be used for Prisons for enemies, I understand."

"Excellent, also take this prisoner and ward him in the middle of the dueling room inside Harrington One. Have Alissa stand guard on him until I arrive home tonight, tell her if he tries any funny stuff to stun him but do not kill him okay." Harry commanded

"Understand Master" said Winky as she grabbed Wormtail and the two silently disappeared.

George was thinking to himself, "Tell Alissa to stun him? How can a snake stun a wizard unless she bites him but that will kill him" As George pondered that thought, the Goblin Guards opened the door and lead the way out of the office as Harry and George Followed.

"Four Minutes and forty three seconds" said Harry


	23. Chapter 23 Extraction

_**DISCLAIMER:** _**I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You**

**Chapter 23 -- Extraction **

Harry was standing in the middle of the female witches section of the joke shop. All around him were love potions and pink and purple Pygmy Puffs and all kinds of various make up magical items created by the twins. Fred said that seventy percent of his clientele were female so with the help of their only sister, came up with quite a unique product line for girls.

Harry had transfigured his robes to something very similar to what a ninja would wear. It was tight fitting but he could move extremely quick in them without making any noise. Poised in all black with a full head mask so the only thing visible were his eyes through a tiny slit in the mask. He was currently looking at his wrist watch.

"Two minutes forty two seconds" Harry shouted as everyone suddenly joined him from various positions throughout the Shop.

"Let me explain how these work while George hands them out. Pinch the bridge of the glasses and extend your finger and your thumb across the lenses like this. That will activate the glasses, once activated, you will be able to see through our own invention, Instant Darkness Powder. But here's the real kicker, do the swipe again, and you can see through most walls and doors, that way you can see what's on the other side, then apparate into that room so the door never has to open." said Fred

"yeah, but in heavily warded places like we will be entering, that most likely won't be an option, but at least we will know what to expect when we open the door. My favorite feature is of course the most important." added George

"I will explain but while I do that, can you transfigure these so they will fit our Goblin Allies Please Harry, these are still prototypes, they don't come in various sizes yet." said George as Harry helped out the three Goblins that were part of the Rescue Team.

"Because these are Prototypes, it is extremely vital that they do not fall into the hands of the Death Eaters. So if you get captured, Merlin forbid, they will find them extremely interesting, especially after our little venture. If they break down the code, they will know how we make our powder and use it against us to drastic effects if you know what I mean." said Fred

"We got it mate, destroy the glasses if we get caught." said Ernie

"exactly, but we made it easy for you, push this small button then say _For the Pureblood Cause_ then in five seconds, they will explode, hopefully on the face of a damned Death Eater." grinned George

"Wicked!!" said both Ernie and Lee at the same time

"I know, could save your but in a jam, you never know when you might need a distraction. also everyone take an ear and an ear core. Stick the ear to the inside of your mask. We will all have bubblehead charms which will prevent our voices being heard by outsiders but we can still communicate" smiled Fred

"You guys truly are amazing, when did you make these products? I know those are not on the newest catalog?" asked Lee as Ernie was nodding his head

"Sorry Chaps, those are secret prototypes and will most likely never be sold to the general public." added George

"I knew you two were up to something besides joke planning in that workshop all the time." laughed Ernie

"Back to Business, so when we arrive, we will already be disillusioned and all our equipment and clothing will be sound proofed. Once Remus' location is known, we throw down the powder and begin the extraction." commanded Harry

"Once the Powder is released, we will have five minutes, remember, just because they can't see us does not mean they are helpless, there are ways within the Dark Arts, anything is possible so be alert." Added Fred

"Right, the only purpose is to retrieve Remus and any other hostages and return to Gringotts, are we clear?" continued Harry

"Crystal!" shouted everyone as the Goblins were now ready and equipped with the special glasses.

"But once the target position is acquired and the powder is released, we are to lay down fire for distraction correct?" asked one of the Goblins

"That is correct Kongack, I will retrieve the package personally, all of you just lay down fire and take out as many as you can. Once I have Remus, we activate our Portkey's and escape, no playing around or lingering. Remember extract and escape, completely stealth." Said Harry as everyone readied themselves.

"The Portkey's were provided by Lord Whiplock himself and I boosted the power on all of them, they should work through just about anything, but if there is a problem, jump out a window then activate instantly once outside. The portkey code phrase is _Mudblood Lovers. _It is my hope that this whole mission gets accomplished without any of our identities confirmed. If I have to, I will make myself known, if I do, that does not mean you have to follow, stay hidden the entire time." said a concerned Harry

"We understand Harry, your not forcing this on us Mate, we choose willingly to fight the cause against those demons." said Lee

"Yeah Harry, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be alive today, Riddle would've taken over years ago." said Ernie as the Twins nodded their heads that they agreed.

"Thank you guys, warriors, Brothers….Merlin bring us all home safe." Harry declared and with that the five Wizards, Harry, Fred, George, Ernie, and Lee along with three Goblins cast the final spells on their persons and clothing then they all touched the Portkey and waited for Harry to say the password.

"PUREBLOOD SUPREMECY FOREVER!" shouted Harry and the invisible eight disappeared.

As the abnormal compression feeling disappeared, the hairs on the back of Harry's neck began to immediately tingle. It was dark and damp, and they couldn't hear a thing, the one drawback to the bubblehead charm. No one moved at first until Harry slowly dropped his hands holding the portkey, then put it in his pocket and took the lead while the other seven fanned out behind him.

"Guys, we need to cancel the Bubblehead, we need to be able to hear what's going on. We can still communicate, just whisper very quietly. Kongack, you three keep quiet, no talking okay guys." Said Harry as the Goblins simply nodded as the rest canceled their charms.

They were in caves that were similar to the one Harry witnessed inside Wormtail's memory. There was an awful stench that if you concentrated long enough on it, you would end up vomiting.

Noises could be heard echoing throughout the caves as the invisible eight pressed on. Making their way up a long corridor where at the end it forked off. Towards the left, the path weaved up, and to the right, it weaved down.

"Harry, it's been our experience that they usually keep the prisoners in the basement. I think we should go right, to the lowest level we can." whispered Fred

"You have a point, and I think it's a good idea. We will split off, you guys go to the right and make your way down as low as you can. My Goblin Brothers and I will go left and make our way up and out of these caves. Something tells me that they will not lock Remus up. They will take him directly to Riddle to begin the torturing." whispered Harry

"Then we should all go left and stick together." said Lee

"No, we should split up, I am sure those Death Eater scumbags took more hostages then just Remus. You guys should head down and see if you can find any holding cells. We will make our way up and look for Remus and any intel we can pick up. I will contact you every minute on the minute. If you don't hear from me after two minutes, evacuate as soon as possible and meet up at Gringotts." commanded Harry

"All right Mate, be careful and don't go looking for trouble. Just look for Remus, grab him and escape, no fancy spell work." scolded George.

"You guys be safe too, if you find any prisoners or hostages, keep them with you with a bubblehead charm over their heads, I wouldn't want anyone in shock to expose your position. Then when its time to leave, portkey out with them in tow, do not attempt to send them out ahead of us, that will definitely alert them of our presence here." suggested Harry

"Right mate, smart thinking!" said Ernie

"Now you guys understand why we follow Harry's lead." said the twins in unison

"Good Luck, see you guys on the other side." smirked Harry as he made his way up towards the left with three menacing Goblins following closely behind.

As it opened up, there were small little cavern like rooms, all along the wall. Moving quietly pass the first one, Harry spotted a few Death Eaters but no Remus. He was about to walk on but Kongack stopped Harry with a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up quickly at said Goblin who was motioning towards his glasses and then back into the room. Harry understood the cue, and double swiped his glasses then peered back into the cavern.

With the Weasley special glasses, Harry could see every source of body heat that was in that room, and the Goblin was right, there were two other heat sources apparently, lying down in separate corners.

"I can't tell if either of those two sources is Remus or not?" said Harry

"It isn't your Godfather, both sources appear to be female." sated Kongack

At hearing that news, Harry wanted to press on seeing how Remus was not in that room but Harry couldn't just leave those poor girls to those wolves in there.

"All right, I'm going in, you three stay here. This won't take but a few seconds, I need to eliminate them as quiet as possible. Notify me through the ear cores if someone approaches out in this hallway." said Harry as the Goblins nodded.

Harry opened the door slowly while paying rapt attention to the Death Eaters to see if they noticed the door opening, they didn't and Harry slipped inside the room un-noticed.

Taking a good look around the room, Harry Noticed five Death Eaters in here, all of them were doing separate things. He slowly made his way closer to the first girl. First thing he noticed was that she was completely naked. The second was that she was slightly bruised up, glancing across the room to the other girl, he noticed that she too was without clothes.

Both girls were breathing and appeared to be conscious as Harry made his way over to the two Death Eaters that were sitting at a small table researching something because the table was filled with books. Harry pulled out his small dagger and crept up slowly from behind them while they were talking to each other.

"Did you have time to enjoy your new bed companion yet?"

"No, not yet. The second I got her in here, Snape tells me the Dark Lord wants me to start researching that project right away, and then just dumps all these books and tells me to begin."

"I know, pretty much the same for me, so I threw her down and she started crying and screaming again so I slapped her around for a few, that shut her up real quick. I am looking forward to making her scream some more tonight."

"Your girl is pretty hot, what do you say we trade tomorrow for a little bit, could be fun?"

"We'll see, did you know that most of these books are the Dark Lords from his personal library?"

"No I didn't, he never shares the knowledge in his personal Library. I guess Snape wasn't lying when he said that this was an important project from the Dark Lord."

"Yeah we might not get to enjoy our pretty's until tomorrow night."

"Well, we can always take a little twenty minute break. That will at least give us a chance to break them in first. I hate it when some other high ranking Death Eater comes in and just takes whatever they want, we have to get our firsts in quickly."

Harry had heard enough of this conversation. He was thankful to hear that both girls had not been raped yet even though they will most likely be traumatized by this, it could have been worse. Keeping one eye on the other three Death Eaters who will most likely notice when these two hit the ground, he would have to be fast.

Coming up from behind, Harry stabbed the first Death Eater in the middle of the back of his neck and sliced across quickly, splattering blood across the table as he moved to the second Death Eater who just realized something was wrong just as he too was cut down, spraying more blood across the table.

The nearest Death Eater noticed right away that something was wrong as suddenly two of his comrades had fallen and were bleeding badly. Pulling his wand, the Death Eater panicked when he couldn't see anyone.

"Someone's here, sound the alarm!!"

The other Two Death Eaters stood abruptly, while pulling their wands out. Both girls had stirred and were now sitting up looking out across the room.

Harry threw his dagger at the nearest Death Eater then quickly pulled his wand. The Dagger stuck true, hitting the Death Eater in the eye with a sickening crunch as he screamed in agony before falling to the ground, lifeless.

The remaining two Death Eaters started blasting spells randomly across the room forcing Harry to dive to the side and slide across the floor as spells rang out over his head. Still lying on the floor, Harry shot two accurate and powerful _Reducto's _ending this small battle abruptly.

Getting to his feet, both girls were now standing while trying to get the shackles of their feet. Harry made himself visible and made over towards the closest girl.

"I need you to remain quiet, I'm here to help and to get you out of here." said Harry as he used his wand to unlock the shackles as they fell to the floor. The girl upon seeing Harry unlock her shackles, froze as she realized who it was that was saving her life.

"Your….Harry Potter aren't you, of course you are, who else would risk their lives to save innocents and battle Death Eaters!!" she said rather loudly as she attempted to cover herself as Harry was freeing the other girl from her shackles.

Harry frowned at the first girl then motioned with his finger for her to be quiet. The second girl pounced on Harry and was showering him with kisses. Harry froze for a second as he was unprepared to have a completely naked girl kissing and hugging him.

Coming to his senses, Harry got the girl off him and made his way over towards the table and pulled out a small object, then suddenly it became a huge trunk. He motioned for both girls to come closer as he opened up the trunk to the apartment compartment.

"Both of you quickly place a hand on the lid right here." said Harry as he quickly keyed in the girls so they could enter. Once that was done, Harry set the time delay completely off and motioned for the girls to enter.

"There's no time, both of you go down and into the room. It's a small apartment, make yourselves at home, there should be some clothes in there that might fit you as well. Do you know if there are any other girls or anyone else around?"

"Yes, I know that there were at least twenty girls that were taken with me from Diagon Alley but I don't know where they are now?" said the second girl as the first girl just nodded her head but said nothing while still attempting to cover herself. The second girl apparently had no problem showing off her body, or maybe she was just so happy to be rescued that she didn't care, either way it worked for Harry, in more ways then one if you know what I mean.

"Okay, now go quickly, I am sure someone heard those spells being cast." said Harry as both girls rushed down the stairs and into the apartment.

After closing the trunk, Harry opened it again to the main, simple trunk compartment. He then turned towards all the books that were scattered across the table. He summoned them all into the trunk, then closed the lid and re-shrunk the trunk and placed back on his wrist. Making his way out the room, Harry recovered his dagger from the eye socket of the now dead Death Eater and gave a short status report to the fellas.

"Hey guys, Harry here, we rescued two hostages and have eliminated five Death Eaters with very little resistance but I'm afraid that they might have heard some of the battle, how are you guys faring?" asked Harry

"George here, were making our way lower. Two Death Eaters down but no luck yet."

"Keep going just be on the alert, Harry out."

Stepping back into the hallway, Harry continued up the path with the Goblins following.

They passed a few more rooms with no body in them as they made their way up the stony path that suddenly changed to a dirty wooden floor. Looking all around as they made their way higher up, Harry had a good idea where they were, Riddle Mansion.

Making it to a small hallway with about twenty steps, Harry paused as he swiped his glasses again and took a few looks overhead before turning to Kongack.

"There looks to be several Death Eaters mixed in with a few hostages on the floor directly above us. From Wormtail's memories, Riddle will be on the highest floor, so it looks like we are going to have some major resistance before we ever make it that far."

"Might I suggest that you make it quietly up there before us, then we will enter and begin blasting, causing a great distraction for you to make it up to Mister Lupin." said Kongack

"That might actually work, though I don't feel comfortable leaving you three to be played in some distraction maneuver." stated Harry

"Nonsense My Lord, don't worry about us, we are only hoping that some of our Goblin traitorous bastards are up there as well." replied Kongack with a little smirk

"Okay, give updates to the guys for me, stay here in this hallway until I call you, then head upstairs and cause serious havoc." smirked Harry as the Goblins simply bowed their head with their right hand over their heart.

Harry made his way up and slowly opened the door and snuck out, closing the door behind him. Making his way across the room. He spotted several Death Eaters, about twelve to be exact along with about five girls handcuffed in the corner, all of them were naked. He wanted to head over there and rescue them, but he had a mission, and that would jeopardize it.

Harry spotted the hallway with the stairs leading up to the next floor and made his way over and up the stairs. With the Twin's sweet glasses, Harry always knew what to expect before entering any room or opening any doors. Again, he was going to have to thank them, as well as give them a little bonus for accomplishing that task so quickly.

This floor looked to be mostly bedrooms, most of witch were vacant. Making it across the hallway, Harry found another set of stairs leading up even higher. As he was checking through the door to make sure he was clear, he suddenly spotted two Death Eaters making their way down the stairs and were about to open the door.

Harry quickly turned and entered the closest bedroom, closing the door behind him then he took a few steps back. He heard the Death Eaters open the hallway door and walk down the hallway and away from his position. Letting out his breath he didn't realize he was holding in, Harry went back to the door and looked through it and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before opening the door and exiting the room.

After opening the stairwell door and heading up to the next level, Harry found himself in almost a mirror image of the floor he just left. The entire hallway was lined with bedroom doors, again most of them were empty of Death Eaters, Harry assumed that they must be holding a meeting on the top floor while he interrogates Remus. Making his way across this floor, Harry spotted two more female hostages in the last room and they were alone.

Harry opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Who's there, I know someone is there, be a man and make yourself visible. I told you bastards last time, if your going to rape me, your going to have to knock me out first because I will not let you have your way!" shouted one of the girls as the other was standing slightly behind the first.

Harry made himself visible and then immediately motioned for silence. Both girls were quiet for a few moments as Harry spun around to view the hallway through the walls. What he saw was three Death Eaters walking down the hallway towards their room.

"Shit, Death Eaters coming, lie back down and pretend to be asleep, don't say anything, I will dispatch of them and get you out of here I promise, hurry!" said Harry as both girls did what he asked as Harry was dis-illusioning himself once more.

"Wake up you little bitches!! It's time to please your new masters!!" said one of the Death Eaters

"Awwww they must be all tuckered out already, did someone already get to them?" Replied another Death Eater

"No, I heard that Nott and a few others attempted, but they ended up knocking them out after beating them up real good." said the third Death Eater

"Really, cuzz they don't look that battered?" replied the first Death Eater

"I know, that's cuzz we heal them up after, that way we can start all over again!" answered the third Death Eater as all three began to laugh.

Harry took this opportunity to take them out while they were all busy laughing. He pulled out the dagger and grabbed the closest one to the girls first, slitting his throat while puling him away from the girls. The other two Death Eaters hadn't even noticed yet as Harry pulled his wand while dropping the first Death Eater to the floor. The two laughing Death Eaters stopped abruptly at seeing their friend drop to the floor as a pool of blood gathered around his head. Suddenly a shimmering image appeared before them, it was a black cloaked individual with his wand pointing right at them. This image of Harry, wand at the ready, was the last one they witnessed alive as Harry struck them down with a non-verbal curse.

Harry spun around and faced the two naked girls as he pulled out his trunk again and enlarged it. One of the naked girls went over to one of the downed Death Eaters and took his wand. She then used it to transfigure his cloak into a pullover dress, then she did the same thing for her friend.

"Okay you two, place your hand on the lid here so I can key you in and grant you access." said Harry as both girls did as he requested, once finished Harry briefly explained what was happening and they too entered. After closing the trunk and shrinking it, Harry made his way out and into the stairwell, making his way up the stairs, Harry paused at the top and checked what was on the other side.

What was waiting for Harry on the other side was no less then about fifty Death Eaters and a lot of Black Armored Goblins. Seeing as he had no choice, Harry was about to open the door and take out as many as he could before he was interrupted by Fred.

"Harry mate, this is Fred, come in……Harry come in, this is Fred."

Harry didn't want to get caught in this tiny stairwell hallway, so he made his way back down the stairs and re-entered that same bedroom. After closing the door behind him, he answered Fred.

"This is Harry, what is it Fred?"

"Harry mate, we finally made it to the lowest level and we were right. There are a few cells down here and they are all filled with prisoners including one Remus Lupin!" said Fred

"Unbelievable!! Can you get to them?" replied Harry

"Yeah, there is a few Death Eaters down here, but we have the element of surprise, do you want us to start the extraction or wait for you guys to return?" asked Fred

Harry thought about it for a second before answering. "give me a minute and then go ahead with the plan, throw down the powder and eliminate all the Death Eaters, then start freeing the prisoners. We will meet you guys down there, did you come across much resistance on your way down?" asked Harry

"No, not really…there were a few Death Eaters sleeping and what not in a few of the caves but other then that, you should have a mostly cleared out path." answered Fred

"I figured as much, they look to be having a meeting on the top floor, probably a debriefing after the attack. I'm going to set a few traps to take out a few along the way, and to slow their progress once they realize a rescue mission is being attempted. Good luck mates, rescue my God Father!" said Harry

"Don't worry Harry, we will rescue them, you just get back down here fast." said George

"I will, one minute and then proceed, starting now!" said Harry

Exiting the bedroom, Harry took out several storage crystals specially prepared for this mission, meaning that all the spells stored within, were of the highly dangerous variety. He went back into the hallway and strategically placed several under concealment along the stairwell and all along the third floor hallway. All the storage crystals were triggered to go off upon anyone being within the vicinity.

"Kongack over, Kongack over, come in." said Harry

"Lord Potter-Black, this is Kongack, is it time to attack?"

"Yes it is, I am making my way back down, on my mark I will throw down some powder, activate your glasses, and take out as many Death eaters as you can. I will gather all the hostages and make for the stairwell leading down to the caves. Once I have all of them, follow us back down to meet up with the rest of the team in the lower levels. Wait until I give the command before entering that floor, got it" said Harry

"We understand and will be ready and waiting." declared Kongack

Harry made his way back down, all along the way, he placed several storage crystals all triggered to explode when anyone comes in contact with them. Finally making his way back to that first floor of the house, Harry pulled his pouch of Darkness powder and gave the signal to the Goblins. He slowly re-entered the floor and immediately threw the powder, engulfing the entire floor in complete darkness.

The Death Eaters began to panic when everything went dark. Harry spotted the Goblins entering the floor from the other side as a few Death Eater spells rang out as they shot spells out randomly in their fear. Harry could hear footsteps rumbling from above and he realized he didn't have much time before his traps went off and all hell starts breaking loose.

Harry made a bee line over to where the girls were handcuffed, he could see that they too were scared but they were keeping quiet. As he approached, he touched one of the girls on the shoulder and she let out a small scream before Harry placed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Please be quiet, I'm here to rescue you but I need you to remain quiet, my names Harry Potter and I am going to get you girls out of here okay?" said Harry as she nodded that she understood so Harry released his hand over her mouth before continuing.

"Tell the other girls quickly what's going on, after I unchain you, I will lead you to the stair well and towards our exit. I can see through this blackness so I need you all to trust me okay?" asked Harry again and she nodded before turning to the other girls and whispering quickly while Harry got to work by unlocking all the handcuffs.

Once all the girls were freed, Harry led them over to the stairwell and watched them run down the stairs. He then turned just as the Goblins finished off the last of the Death Eaters. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling coming from upstairs followed by a few bangs and explosion sounds. Harry smirked for he knew what that was.

"Come on guys, were out of here." shouted out Harry as the Goblins made for the stairwell and down the stairs. Harry was last and closed the door, placing a few more storage crystals to explode as soon as the door was opened, and he too took off down the stairs.

Upon reaching the lower level, He was ambushed by five very naked girls as they were a little scared of the three huge Goblins that stood before them. Harry realized this and chose to calm them down while they made their way down the corridor.

"Please calm down girls, these Goblins are on our side and will not harm you. I need you to stop grabbing on me, we will move faster that way. Kongack, you two take the lead, the girls in the middle and you and me will guard the rear. Lets Move!" said Harry as Kongack and another Goblin took the lead as Harry and the other Goblin took the rear.

Making their way down, lower and lower meeting no resistance along the way. As they reached the fork in the road, they continued heading down lower.

"Harry come in, over…..this is Ernie over."

"what's up Ernie, this is Harry over."

"We have eliminated all Death Eater presence down here, the rest of the guys are freeing everyone from the cells, we have a few injury's down here. I'm not sure how they will fare during our Portkey exit?"

"I have an idea for that, just get all of the prisoners grouped together, we will be there in a few minutes, over." said Harry

"Gotcha mate, we'll be ready, over" replied Ernie

Harry kept peering backwards expecting some type of resistance but there was none to be found. They finally made it to the lowest level as they entered into total darkness.

"Guys it's Harry, we made it." said Harry as he swiped his glasses, re-activating them as the Goblins did the same.

"Great, what's your plan Harry for getting everyone out of here?" said Lee as motioned towards the small pile of about thirty or so people, some were awake but most were out cold.

"This is my plan, we need to hurry." said Harry as he took out his trunk and enlarged it.

"Bloody Brilliant!!" said Fred and George simultaneously

"Wicked!!" followed Ernie and Lee

Harry, one by one, keyed everyone that was awake into the Trunks wards temporarily, then he continued with the unconscious ones with the help of the guys levitating them over. After all the prisoners, including an unconscious Remus, were all safely tucked away inside Harry's trunk, he shrunk it once more and placed it back in his bracelet.

There was another large explosion as the lower levels shook. Rocks were tumbling down from the roofs and dirt was flying everywhere.

"We need to go….now! Everyone pull your Portkeys." said Harry

Everyone pulled their portkey's and readied themselves.

"On the count of three……one….two…..THREE!" shouted Harry

"MUDBLOOD LOVERS!!" shouted all eight simultaneously and they disappeared just as the door exploded and in poured several Death Eaters along with the Dark Lord himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Lord Voldermort as only he could see through the darkness to the empty cells that laid before him.

"You will pay for this Dumbledore….you will pay!" shouted Voldermort again as he unleashed several wide range _crucio's _that hit their marks on the unsuspecting Death Eaters that were around him.

Whiplock had twenty guards ready, positioned around where the Portkey's were supposed to deposit Harry and his rescue posse, just in case. When Eight individuals re-materialized before them, Whiplock felt at ease, no casualties.

"Lord Potter, I assume you have succeeded in rescuing your God Father." asked Whiplock

"We have, as well as several other prisoners, mostly young girls. They will all need medical attention as well as probably counseling." said Harry as the Goblins looked around for said hostages.

Harry noticed their questioning looks so he pulled out his trunk again and resized it as Whiplock's medical team ran over towards Harry.

"There in the Trunk, we will bring them out a few at a time, starting with the most severe." said Harry

"We will just go down and help them in the trunk." said one of the medical team personnel as he made to enter the trunk

"Nooo" shouted Harry as he pulled him back and away from the trunk before explaining

"Only those who I grant access to the trunk, may enter. Attempting to enter without my permission would be extremely foolish." declared Harry as Whiplock began to chuckle

"I have told you fellow Goblins several times, never under-estimate Lord Potter-Black, it might be the last thing you ever do." said a smirking Whiplock

Ernie and Lee began to bring out the hostages one at a time as Harry, the Twins, the three Goblins, and Whiplock walked over to his office to discuss the mission and the particulars.


	24. Chapter 24 Potter Power

**A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews I received this last Chapter. I know that I leave many questions unanswered and that gets pretty annoying, but believe me that I have my reasons for that and you will very soon have the answers that you seek. **

**As far as this Chapter goes there's not much action taking place but I trimmed out everything that was unnecessary to the plot. Next Chapter we will have some flashbacks from the rescue mission from the Death Eater point of view and Riddle's reaction to the escape. Thanks again and keep up the reviews, it's what keeps me going. :+)**

**Ginnyfan99**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 24-- Potter Power

Harry was currently sitting in a dark and narrow hallway completely alone. There was an early morning quietness lingering through out the long hallway. It has been nearly three days since the attack on Daigon Alley and the following rescue mission. Three long hard filled days. Thankfully Snake face and his little puppies were apparently re-evaluating, other wise known as licking their wounds. Harry had pondered long and hard about what he had done and how the entire rescue plan went down and he always came to the same conclusion, he was really lucky.

That's what confused Harry so much because he just wasn't ever lucky. Or was he? Looking back over the years, there were a lot of memories that were pretty bad, awful really. But somehow or someway, he would always find his way out. Maybe he truly was lucky, but Harry was a logic and reason kind of guy, there just had to be a better explanation. That is what the Potter Family journal was to Harry, it was a clue that would hopefully lead to the eventual explanation.

Harry had put things in motion before all hell broke loose and he was really looking forward to taking a little vacation from Britain and exploring what the journal seemed to be begging for him to do. Harry never took much stock into the whole Boy Who Lived nonsense but lately, from what he could read from that journal, he was beginning to think he just might be the Chosen One. Unfortunately, most of what was written in the journal, was unreadable. Written in a language Harry couldn't even guess to name. He hoped he would learn the key to reading it upon his arrival to the hidden Potter Manor.

But before Harry could think about exploring the island of Lewis, he needed his posse, his brothers, and his family by his side. Funny really, he grew up having no one and had become accustom to going at it alone, but since that fateful day when his life was forever changed by a House Elf, he had become quite fond of having someone in his corner, someone who had your back no matter what. He thought he had those things in Ron and Hermione but he was wrong. Neville on the other hand was all those things.

Looking back, Harry could see all the signs throughout the years as to Ron's true loyalties, he just never wanted to think about it because he didn't have many friends to begin with and couldn't afford to lose any, not to mention the fact that his family has been like an adopted family to him since he found out he was a wizard. Hermione would call it living in denial, Speaking of Hermione, Harry was unsure where he stood with his former bookworm friend.

Standing up from sitting in this chair for the last umpteenth hours, Harry stretched his legs a little before walking down the dimly lit hallway. As he walked, he peered into the little windows that each door had on them. Finally finding the room that had his wondering mind so fixated lately, Hermione Grangers room. As Harry looked at the peacefulness her expression was radiating, he couldn't help to wonder, how much of the Hermione Granger he knew was actually her? After all Harry had known her all his magical life. What if she was planted all those years ago on the train, planted to be a spy and to keep an eye on the famous boy who lived. It all made sense now that Harry knew that it was prophesized not only once but twice about the power that he seems to possess.

The only way Harry could be sure would be to talk to her once she awakes. The Doctor said that she has been through the best detoxification magic had to offer, whatever was in her system, controlling her, she would rise control free. What a reality shock that could be, what would be the last thing she remembered. Harry truly hoped it was something from not to long ago. Seeing as there was no change in her condition, Harry nodded to the two Goblin Guards that were stationed inside her room, and continued down the hallway.

This floor of St. Mungos, was very exclusive and private, so much so in fact, most people think it merely a myth. Harry was one of those people until Whiplock filled him in after the Rescue Mission debriefing. It made perfect sense to Harry for he had similar ideas once he received his new Trunks. This hidden floor deep below the famous wizarding Hospital, was like no other Harry had ever seen. The time functions were very similar to Harry's own trunks but to a greater extent. It was pretty amazing to see first hand. The Doctors could seem to manipulate time with their hands while operating on a patient. Harry could think of no time where there would be a greater need to stop time then when trying to heal someone.

The other advantage of this wing was the fact that not too many people even know that it exists, thus making it much easier to keep protected even though Lord Whiplock ordered there to be no less the two Goblin Guards per patient to every one of Harry's allies lying in this ward. Even the girls that were rescued from Riddle Mansion. Not all were that severe, but a few needed a lot more then just counseling. Thankfully magic could heal most physical things, it's the emotional ones it has troubles with, unless you wanted to forget the whole thing, magic could definitely do that.

Finally making his way to the last room down the hallway, Harry nodded again to the two Goblin Guards that were stationed outside the door as one of them reached for the handle and opened the door for Harry. Walking in the room, Harry was greeted with the familiar setting of Luna, sitting in a single chair, head leaning on Neville's bed, taking a nap. The Two Goblin Guards that were stationed inside the room, suddenly stood at attention upon Harry's arrival, alerting Luna that she was no longer alone.

"How is our Hero today Luna?"

"Better then yesterday…..that's something I suppose…progress is progress." smiled Luna

"Can you stay with him for a few minutes for me Harry while I freshen up?" asked Luna

"Of course, take all the time you need, I had something I wanted to discuss with Neville in private anyhow." smiled Harry

"Ooooh private huh? I suppose I will allow it….this time, remember….if your going to talk about me, make it all positive Harry." said Luna with a wicked smile as she walked out the room.

Harry simply smiled while watching Luna leave, once she was gone, he turned towards the two Goblin Guards standing guard inside the room.

"Please leave us for a few minutes, right outside the door will be fine." said Harry as the two Goblin Guards nodded once, then left the room, closing the door after them and joining the other two guards standing out front.

Harry walked over to the side and took the seat that Luna vacated. Leaning way back, Harry put his feet up onto the bed and stretched a little.

" Well my friend, where to begin? Well since we last talked yesterday, a new article was released by the _Prophet _, listen to this:

_**With so much destruction and chaos everywhere the eye turns at our once famed Wizarding shopping district, we the public are left to ask, why? As we shift through the ruble and debris, we find comfort in knowing that the actual loss of life was very minimal. "Stores and merchandise can be rebuilt and replaced but bringing back ones lost loves can not be undone." That quote was given by the savior over our wizarding world, the hero that saved countless lives that horrible day, Albus Dumbledore. **_

_**One eye witness reports seeing over fifty of the Dark Lord's followers as well as several rogue Goblins and how terrified everyone was who witnessed the mob approach. "it was the scariest thing I had ever seen, and when they shouted out that they were going to kill everyone….I …I..just froze, I thought right there and then that my life was over, but then something happened, the lead Death Eater was talking to someone near the front. It must have been someone very powerful because you could tell that the Death Eaters were scared. Then there was an explosion and suddenly all the evil people just started vanishing, one by one until they had all gone. When I realized that the danger had passed, I looked up to see Albus Dumbledore looking over the crowd before walking off towards the Wizarding bank. Thank Merlin for Lord Dumbledore!"**_

_**Yes, thank you Headmaster Dumbledore, once again you saved us from a fate that is unthinkable. I for one never doubted you, although some of my fellow colleagues were all to eager to throw the first stone, but I am Reporter, it is my job to dig deep to find the truth, and in doing so, I found a few conflicting stories. One of those came from a customer who was shopping in the now famous Joke Shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Now famous because it was one of the rare buildings that was unaffected from all the destruction. Although he chose to remain anonymous, he had some interesting information to share. **_

" _**I truly thought my life was over, not only was Daigon Alley under siege, but there was a small force focusing completely on bring down the joke shop, not just wizards either, there were huge black armored Goblins. But no matter how hard they tried, they could not breach the wards protecting the gift shop. I overheard one of the employees who said that Gringotts warded the property because the Owners are personal friends of Harry Potter. They also said that the wards were holding but they would eventually fall, especially since the number of Death Eaters who were attempting the Breach was growing. I won't lie, I was scared to death, so many things were running through my mind upon my last moments, but those kids, the ones working for that joke shop were calm and collected. They took charge and protected everyone in that store, even though some of us customers were not so willing. When we asked them why they were so calm, they said because Harry Potter would come and get them out of this jam. They said it like they knew it, truly knew it. So they prepared everything for his arrival, and just before those dark wizards took down the wards, The Chosen One did show up, along with the Owners of the Joke shop and some very menacing Goblins. Needless to say, witnessing THE Chosen One and the aura that glows around him, was something that I will never forget. I, and everyone in that alley who survived the attack, owes their lives to the Chosen One, Harry Potter!"**_

_**So there you have it folks, two sides of the coin, on the one side, Albus Dumbledore, Proven conqueror of Dark Lords. On the other side, Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, and defeater of the Dark Lord when he was merely one years old. No matter how you look at it, our world is in great hands as Long as we have these two individuals. But if you ask me, personally, I would put stock in Lord Dumbledore before believing that a mere sixteen year old will save us all, but that's just one humble Reporter's opinion.**_

_**Rita Skeeter **_

Setting the paper down on the bed, Harry had to laugh out loud. It was even funnier the second time around, He supposed he should look at the bright side of things, at least it wasn't all negative. There were a few backhanded slaps in the story, but he couldn't believe that Rita actually reported on both sides instead of just choosing the side that she knew her readers wanted to hear, and writing that.

" The kids in that shop, you do realize he means you Neville. You're the hero that customer was talking about." said Harry out loud as his thoughts turned back to Rita.

She must be under serious pressure Harry assumed. The stories that were released the day of the attack, and for the several after that, were heavy on the Headmaster our savior front. They even went so far as to describe in detail how the Headmaster attacked the mob in the town square. Funny seeing how he never appeared until right at the very end. Harry knew that there wasn't any witnesses that could give any claim to the Headmaster entering the battle at any time. In fact it was Luna and her Father that printed several eye witness accounts of the events that happened that fateful day. In most of those stories, it was either about the heroism of the Twins and their store employees, or it was of the Chosen One leading a select battle troop from Gringotts.

Harry was a little worried about Riddle knowing about his alliance with the Goblins, but he figured Tom already knew as much from the Goblin separation and him joining forces with said Goblins. Harry knew first hand how fickle the general public's allegiance would turn. He was thankful for the Lovegood's helping his image by printing the truth, at least it minimized the number of howlers that Winky and Dobby had to intercept. They have been doing a lot of that lately. Dumbledore had been attempting to have a face to face since the will reading. But after hearing and reading all those lies in the _Prophet, _Harry wasn't in any mood to deal with the meddling old fool.

Harry can only imagine how frustrated the Headmaster must be. After years of having all the control over my life, to be suddenly cut off, cold turkey, without warning, must be driving him crazy. He was probably afraid of all the lies I would uncover and the webs I would unweave now that I had full access to the Potter vaults. Little did the Headmaster know that I already had access to those vaults for weeks now.

The Potter Family Journal was the key to answering so many questions, he had to figure out what language and or languages that it is written in so he could read it. He recognized the Latin, that can be translated easily, as well as the French, but there was one language Harry had never seen before. That will be harder to translate because he couldn't really show it to anyone for an example, unless he keyed them in to read it, and he was not comfortable letting just anyone even touch it. There was one phrase that he noticed was repeated at least six times in different parts of the book. Harry copied it down the best he could on a spare sheet of paper. He was determined to find out what language it was.

"Isn't that something Nev, there was a little bit of truth in the _Prophet _for once, who knew that was possible huh?" said Harry with a small smile.

His reply was several beeping noises coming from various machines he was hooked up to.

"Come on Neville, I need your help brother, you need to snap back to reality friend." declared Harry as Luna re-entered the room.

"Am I interrupting? I can come back in a few?" asked Luna

"No, it's fine Luna, we were done talking, I just want him back, when is he going to awake?" asked Harry a little frustrated.

" I don't know, the Doctors say his vitals are fine, but they could not determine what curse he was struck with and therefore they could not give him the remedy needed. They haven't seen to many of this type of damage before." said Luna while looking pensive as she stared at Neville's face.

"Why is that? What were his symptoms from the curse? Couldn't they just narrow it down by what it's doing to him?" asked Harry

"I said something similar to that when they brought him in. It seems that whatever the curse was, even as strong as it must have been, it didn't blast through the armor Neville was wearing."

"Wait, you mean he was wearing armor, and this curse did this to him without ever hitting him fully?" asked Harry in disbelief as Luna simply nodded.

"It was quite impressive armor, it seemed to change in density and thickness apparently on it's own, the Doctors could not even remove it with out waking Neville with forceful potions. When they got it off, it grew really big, that's it over there." said Luna as she pointed into the corner.

Harry walked over to the huge like statue in the corner. He had seen this in the room when he first visited days ago, he had no idea that this armor was Neville's, not to mention that he was actually wearing it was amazing, it was extremely huge. It looked like it was to big for even Whiplock. As Harry was inspecting it, he had a sudden image of a similar suit on a statue like this one in the Potter vault. Shaking his head of the image, he would have to check that out later, not to mention interrogate Neville as to why he never told me about that suit.

"It is the strangest suit, It didn't look like that when he was wearing it." said Luna as Harry walked away from the suit and back to Neville's side.

" It must be a family heirloom, it is steeped in Old World Magic." said Harry as he reached out and touched Neville's hand.

"You are in big trouble Mister Longbottom when you wake up, why didn't you tell me you had this amazing armor? I'll tell you what, if you wake up today, I'll call us even, what do you say?" asked Harry with a smile

Suddenly several of the machines that were hooked up to Neville, started blinking and flashing as a few small sirens started to go off. Harry took a small step back as did Luna from the other side. Then the door burst open and four huge Goblins poured in with their axes at the ready followed by several white jacketed Doctors and Nurses. Harry pulled his wand as Luna rushed over to his side and fell behind Harry as she too had her wand pulled.

"Lord Potter, please put away your wand, we are not here to harm you. We were sent by the Master Healer of this ward. He is on his way personally to explain to you." said one of the Doctors with his hands up in a gesture of peace. The other Doctors followed suit as they were inching closer to Neville and the machines that were making a fuss. About six more Goblins were at the door in no time as they sealed off all access to the room.

"Stand down everyone, Guards station yourselves in the corners of this room, no one gains access with out my say so first." declared Harry as the Goblins immediately put their weapons away and positioned themselves in the corners like he asked as the six others turned and barricaded the door as Harry turned to the lead Doctor and asked.

"Please continue to help Lord Longbottom, what's happening to him?"

"Nothing bad my Lord, it is just a theory our Master has concluded, we do not know the particulars, only that he placed these machines to go off when it happened again, please your Lordship, he will explain everything to you." said the Doctor as his team were casting diagnostic charms over Neville as the Nurses were turning off the machines

"Very well, I can wait." said Harry

"My Lord, there are five Doctors requesting permission to enter. Doctor Matheson and his team." said the Goblin Guard at the door

"That is our Master Healer Lord Potter." said the lead Doctor in the room.

"Let them enter and continue your guard." declared Harry as the five Doctors were ushered into the room.

"Lord Potter, what an absolute pleasure it is to finally meet you, I only wish it was under better circumstances." said Mister Matheson as he walked straight up to Harry and shook his hand. The Goblin Guards that were positioned in the corners stirred a little as he approached Harry.

"Yes, I would have preferred to have met you not standing over my Brother in everything but name." said Harry as he returned the mans hand shake while nodding to the Goblin Guards to be on alert.

"I hear you have come to some epiphany in regards to my friend, and have monitored him based on this. The machines went off that confirmed your suspicion, am I correct?" asked Harry as Doctor Matheson nodded that he was.

"Please explain" asked Harry

Doctor Matheson walked over to Neville and pulled his wand and ran several very complicated diagnostic charms. After several minutes, he turned towards Harry and smiled.

" Lord Potter, did you by any chance touch Neville anywhere on his skin, not just his shoulder over the sheets, actual skin to skin contact?" asked Dr. Matheson

As Harry thought about it, it was Luna who answered.

"Yes he did, he touched Neville's hand Doctor." said Luna

" Well I don't have any explanation for it your Lordship, but there has been already so many discrepancies regarding this case I am at a loss. The best I can figure, and again I don't know why, but it seems over the past few days, we have seen anomalies in the form of the weird spikes in Lord Longbottoms magical core. We narrowed down the cause of those spikes to you Lord Potter. Every time you have made skin to skin contact, his core reacts strongly, so strong in fact that it is accelerating his healing." said Dr. Matheson

Harry looked over towards Luna who was staring right back at him as suddenly a huge grin spread out across her face.

"Well…..go on then, get to it." said a beaming Luna

It took Harry a second to understand what her meaning was, but then he walked over towards Neville and took a seat at his side. He then reached out and clasped Neville's hand in his. Instantly the machines began to go off again, but the Nurses were expecting that and rushed over to shut them down. Harry closed his eyes to concentrate on the weird feeling he was getting, it was sort of similar to your legs falling asleep, except it had started from his chest area and was expanding from there.

The Doctors and Nurses were all staring at the machines in astonishment. Luna was watching Harry intently as suddenly a shimmering glow surrounded him emanating from his chest area and spreading down his arm towards Neville. Not long after, Neville was basked in the shiny glow as well. Then there was a blinding light that flashed through out the room, blinding everyone who had their eyes open temporarily. That light came from Harry, it had pushed him back and away from Neville separating the contact between them. As his chair slammed back against the wall, he opened his eyes and was amazed at what he was witnessing before him. Neville was surrounded by a golden greenish aura and everyone was turning away from him and rubbing their eyes.

As Harry stood up he began to walk back towards the glowing Neville when another flash lit up the room, this time coming from Neville and it effectively rendered only Harry sightless as everyone else was already effected from Harry's blast that he was unaware of.

After several minutes passed, it was Doctor Matheson that had recovered first, then he went around and cast a few charms restoring everyone's eyesight. He then immediately went to Neville's side and ran a few more diagnostic scans.

"Amazing, I don't know what that was, or how you achieved it Lord Potter, but he seems to be almost in perfect health, he should awaken soon." said Dr. Matheson

"I have never in all my years seen anything like that before. The power monitor was off the scale, Lord Potter, you could possibly be the most powerful wizard alive today." said the bewildered Nurse

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that, he still wasn't sure what just happened. It was very instinctual, once contact was made, it was like Neville's body was having a conversation with my body without even having my say so. Although he did feel sort of drained, it was no more then after one of his workouts. Before Harry could say anything, they were interrupted by the Goblins Guarding the door.

"Lord Potter, a situation is occurring in Master Lupin's Suite. Apparently he has awaken, and when he spotted the Goblin Guards, he panicked a little, seeing how the last thing he remembers is being attacked by Death Eaters. He has caused little damage and we have him sealed in his room my Lord." said the Goblin Guard

"I will go, Luna you stay with Neville. That is if I am done here, do you need me any further?" asked Harry

"No, not right now, but I would love to do some tests when you have time young Lordship, you seem to possess an amazing healing quality, you could do much good here." stated Mister Matheson

"I might take you up on that offer if I have your word that what you witnessed here stays within these walls. It is very important that the powers I possess are not commonly known, if you catch my meaning. Otherwise, I can simply remove it from your memories." said Harry in a menacing tone.

"That won't be necessary my Lord, Doctor/Patient confidentiality. Were bound by law not to disclose the case particulars." said the lead Nurse as every healer was nodding that they agreed

"That is excellent, needless to say, if word ever escapes this place of what transpired here today, I will be back for some answers, and I won't be happy. Good Day to all." said Harry as he walked out of the room and hurriedly over to Remus' room.

"Blimey, he's bloody amazing and downright frightening. After reading all those _Quibbler _articles, then witnessing this today, I have no doubt that he was the one who saved Diagon Alley." said one of the Nurses

"No Doubt! One thing is for certain, I'm never speaking of this incident again, I can only imagine what Lord Potter would do to me if I did?" said another Doctor

Luna just laughed as most of the Doctors left the room while a few remained back, doing a few more tests on Neville as Luna grabbed his hand and took her usual seat by his side.

Harry quickly made his way down the hallway as Goblin Guards bowed as he passed by.

Finally making it to Remus' room, The number of Guards had doubled since Harry's earlier visit, and the door was gone completely, nothing but a stone wall was present. The Goblins unsealed the room and opened the door for Harry as two guards entered first with weapons at the ready followed quickly by Harry.

What Harry witnessed upon finally entering the room he was not prepared for. Remus was standing on the bed witch was pushed all the way into the back corner of the room. He had the most scared and frightened look on his face that Harry had seen several times before. The most recent was on Cedric's face right before Wormtail ended his life.

"Put away your weapons at once. I said now!" commanded Harry as the Goblin Guards were hesitant at first, but then obeyed as the stowed their weapons away and slowly fell back as Harry rushed forward.

"Remus……it's okay….it's me Harry….Remus your safe now, please relax and come down from there and let me explain everything to you." said Harry as walked closer to the bed and reached out a hand to help Remus down.

"No….this is some kind of trick……this isn't real…..Your not the real Harry! Leave me alone, you'll never break me, so just go on and kill me already because I will never tell you anything!!" shouted Remus

"Guards….please leave us alone, this may take some time." said Harry calmly

"My Lord….I do not think it wise to leave you alone Sir, especially when Mister Lupin is acting not on his own accord my Lord." said one of the Goblin Guards

Remus was watching this interaction very closely, could this be his real Godson before his very eyes. He knew no other who would speak so kindly to a Goblin, like an equal, and the Guards seemed to truly care for this individuals safety. Like anyone who actually knew the real Harry Potter does.

"Very well My Lord, Please note that I do not agree with this, and will be monitoring this room through heat signatures, this will grant you the privacy you wish and also allow us to assure that your safety will be enforced my Lord." said the lead Goblin somewhat defiantly.

"I understand. I will be sure to inform Lord Whiplock of the amazing job you do in following his commands. I truly appreciate you and your comrades helping me in my fight against evil." said Harry

"No My Lord, the Honor is Ours!" said the Goblin Guard as he and his fellow Guards bowed down briefly before exiting the room.

Harry turned to the more docile Remus and extended his hand out again for Remus to take, which he did as Harry led him to the small table in the corner as the two sat down. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as either knew just where to begin until Remus broke the silence.

"Is it….is it really you?"

"Yes Mooney, it's really me. You really scared me there, I thought I lost you too." said Harry as Remus let out a few tears along with a few chuckles

"It's going to take a lot more then old Sankeface can throw to get rid of me. Although I will admit, I was pretty scared there, if I said that the thought that I wouldn't be seeing you again until the afterlife never crossed my mind, well I would be lying."

"What Happened Remus?" asked Harry

"Well, once word came into Gringotts that the Alley was being attacked, Several of the Aurors that were at the reading along with some Order members decided to head into the Alley to see if we could scare off some of the attackers. We figured it was some little scare tactic of Voldermort, we never imagined it would be such a full scale attack like it was." said Remus lost in thought

"Yes, I am aware of the nature of that attack, please continue." prompted Harry

Remus looked cautiously at Harry, before continuing his tale.

"Death Eaters were attacking from all angles, we got separated, the other Aurors and I. I found myself in a broken down store trying to ward off the Death Eaters as long as I could. I figured that the Headmaster would be here soon I just had to hold them off long enough. But they just kept coming, it was like I was marked somehow, no matter where I went or if I choose to fight or hide, they always found me. They finally cornered me and when I thought I was going to finally meet my maker, the Death Eater said to the other Death Eaters that the Dark Lord wanted me alive, that was the last thing I remember, that and some huge black armored Goblins were carrying me somewhere, then I woke up here." said Remus as he looked to Harry

"Well let me fill some of the gaps in your story for you, at least as much as I know. Yes it obviously was a full scale Death Eater attack, I know because I witnessed the details of the attack first hand from Riddle himself. Their objective of the attack was to capture you Remus." said Harry

"Me? Why me, I figured they were there because Voldermort knew you would be in the Alley after the Reading and was probably there to finally capture or kill you." declared Remus

" Sure that was also on the agenda, but you were the primary target. The second target was to destroy the Twins Joke Shop if you can believe it, with the final objective being to capture me." said Harry

"But why me? I was target number one when you were number three? It doesn't make sense, I mean he even had destroying the Joke Shop ahead of capturing you?" said Remus at a lost for words.

"Yes, it does seem confusing but I know the reason why and am sad to say that I am to blame." said Harry

"oh Harry, please don't feel guilty, If I became a target because of you, I couldn't care less. Please don't think that this was your fault." smiled Remus

"But it was Mooney, you see word had finally reached Riddle about a certain possible lycanthropy cure. Since no one ever thought that possible, even Snape couldn't believe it, Riddle had to find out more details immediately. If it was possible, Riddle stood to lose almost forty percent of his army, and he couldn't have that now could he. So when they started digging, whose name do you think came up repeatedly?" asked Harry

"Mine…." said Remus as it started to click together.

"So you see Remus, it was my fault. I should have realized that it would eventually make it to Riddle. I knew it would, I just thought he would be more pissed at me but I was already number one on his hit list, I mean I didn't think it could get any worse. I should have made you an alias so when they did begin to dig, it wouldn't have come back to you." said Harry

"I see, it all makes since now, that's why they didn't kill me, they wanted information out of me, but Snakeface must have known that I would never give them the information they wanted."

"He did know that, he was going to enter your mindscape and take what he needed then he was going to brake your scape, thus killing you painfully." said Harry

"Wow, now that I know this, it still isn't your fault Harry. I took that mission to test the cure on fully, knowing the dangers that it could cause. Besides, I have been on that hit list of old Voldy Shorts for over a decade now, the fact that I have moved up on his list, especially ahead of your name, well that only makes me damn proud!" said a beaming Remus

Harry smiled as Remus came closer and enveloped his new Godson in a manly hug. Harry was happy, their little conversation seemed to snap Remus back to reality, to what was really important.

"I'm glad your back Mooney, the thought of losing you was something I was not prepared for at the moment." said a bashful Harry

"Don't worry kido, I have a few good years left in me still, but just remember that if I do go before my time. I need you to know that it would never be your fault and I never want you feeling guilty or losing even one night of sleep because of me, okay pup?" said Remus as Harry nodded

"Now why don't you tell me what really is bothering you? Come on, I know you well enough to know that it's something big, come on now, out with it?" said a stern Remus

"Well, it's nothing really, it's just.." stumbled Harry

"Harry, I know that look in your eyes, what is it, there's nothing you can say that will make me think any differently of you."

"Well, that day of the Diagon Alley attack, I acted differently. I made a promise to myself that I would fight fire with fire and that….that.." Harry paused as he tried to figure out how to word what he was afraid of.

"Wait a minute…..I know what it is. Harry, did you have to…..did you kill someone? Did you have to end some evil bastards life Harry." asked Remus

Harry could only nod as Remus continued.

"I thought that's what it was." chuckled Remus as Harry looked on bewildered as Remus continued; " you are more like your Father then you would ever know. I had a very familiar conversation with him during the first war."

"You did?" asked Harry as Remus nodded

"It was early on and he and Lilly were on a mission for the Headmaster, they ran into a small Death Eater scout team and had to battle. They were outnumbered 7 to 2 and James had to think fast. He stunned and bound three right away and was battling two at a time as was Lilly. Well after James dispatched of his two foes, he helped Lilly finish of hers when the three original Death Eaters James captured got free and snuck up from behind Lilly, after blasting her down, James went ballistic and wiped the floor with every Death Eater in the vicinity. It turns out that the armor Lilly was wearing saved her life. James never could forgive himself, if he would have ended those three Death Eaters lives, they would have never got the best of Lilly. He made a similar vow that you did that night. He swore that he would have to kill or be killed, that he couldn't fight fire with water, he had to fight fire with fire, sound familiar?" asked Remus

"It does, it sounds all to familiar. I have killed many since then, on your rescue mission, I killed Death Eaters without a second thought. I never even gave them a chance, I snuck in behind them and slit their throats like some bloody horse thief." spit Harry

" Harry, do you have any idea how many people I have killed over my lifetime?" asked Remus as Harry shook his head no

"Over a hundred. All of them were followers of the Dark Lord in one way or the other. It was a very wise man that helped me see the light within the Darkness that I am going to show you, that man helped me realize what was most important." stated Remus

" You think that advice the old man gave you will work for me too?" asked a hopeful Harry

" I do, he told me that I had the right, no the Duty to protect my own family. He told me that it was written long ago in the days of old, that protecting ones family, especially in the face of an heir, that protecting that bloodline was of the utmost importance. Then he asked me about the people I killed, if I thought that any of them, even with months and months of counseling, if I felt any of them would change, if they would revert back to their old selves and fight for the light side once again. After some serious thought I realized they would never change, they would always have hate in their hearts. He also reminded me that I never went looking for a fight, they came after me. Now I am not saying that taking a life is something to take lightly, but I understand. You have to do what you must, and Harry, you are destined to become a legendary Hero, and I am sorry to disappoint you, but your path won't be an easy one kido." said Remus

Harry took everything Remus said to heart, he knew he was right in everything he said. Those Death Eaters would never change, those ones Harry killed during the rescue mission were hardcore Death Eaters, who got high on murdering and raping young girls and what not. Harry knew that by killing those bastards he was doing the general public a favor, but it still left a lingering effect on him, he supposed he should be happy that killing someone still made him feel this way, for if he didn't, his worst fear would be that closer at hand. That of course was the fear of becoming a Dark Lord like Riddle did.

It didn't go unnoticed by Harry how similar their lives were. Both orphan's, both abused by their muggle relatives, both extremely powerful wizards with no family or friends in their corner. That's what currently was separating Harry from Riddle, Harry had true friends in his corner, and that was the reason Harry cherished his friendships the way he did, it was what was keeping him sane, keeping him from taking the same path as Riddle.

Harry came to the same concussion that Remus did all those years ago, he was going to have to kill, it was inevitable. But he would fight until he eventually had the freedom that he so richly deserved.

"Thanks Remus, I needed that. What you said was right and I know that it's not going to be easy, but as long as I have you and my friends on my side, I will be okay….eventually. By the way, that was some pretty sound advice you got, do you mind if I ask who it was? He sounded pretty important to you." asked Harry

"You can pup and your right, he was important to me, very important. He was a great and powerful man and he was like a Father to me, his name was Charles Potter, your Grand Father Harry." said a prideful Remus

" My Grand Father?" said Harry amazed

"Yep, When I got bitten, well my Family did not take it very well. In fact they took it horribly. They announced my death and had a funeral in my honor, I was eight years old and I had nothing, I became an orphan much like yourself, only my parents were still alive, they just wanted nothing to do with me anymore." said Remus

Harry was shocked into silence. He had no idea how rough poor Remus had it. When he first heard the tale of poor Professor Lupin, how he had gained a friendship with his father and Sirius, the amazing animagi stories and why they learned that to help their Werewolf friend. Harry never even thought about Remus' parents or what his home life was like and how they helped him stay safe during changes.

"I'm sorry Remus." said Harry as Remus was still kind of lost in thought

"Oh don't be sorry kid, my story's not so bad, you see for the first couple of years it was pretty bad. The wizarding orphanage did take precautions during full moons, horrible precautions. But when I got my letter to Hogwarts….well ….I was saved, much like you were." said Remus with a smile

"Yeah, I know that feeling, the day Hagrid came and busted down that door and read me the letter that Dursley had prohibited me from reading. The first thought that came in my head was I was finally escaping that hell hole. Funny when you think about it, I never even knew that I was a wizard or that magic existed, and the first thing I think is not, Holy crap! I'm a what!! ….no it's woooohooo, I'm outta here!" screamed Harry with laughter as Remus laughed along

"Yes, well that was it exactly, I left that horrid place and went to Hogwarts. If it wasn't for Dumbledore arranging special circumstances for me, I would have probably never survived that Orphanage. Anyhow, I met your Dad on the train and we were close buds ever since, well along with Padfoot. Well Uncle Charles, that's what me and Sirius called your Grand Dad, took me in. He truly cared about me for me, not some bloody monster. I stayed with James every summer of my Hogwarts days, Uncle Charles was my male role model, shoot, he was my Hero!" smile Remus

" I can't believe it, how come you never told me any of this before?" asked a curious Harry

"Good question pup. I guess it's cause sometimes it's hard remembering how good we once had it. The pain of what has been forcibly taken from us. It's a sign of weakness Harry. A weakness I'm afraid most of us old geezers suffer from. But your right, I should have told you some of this long ago, but there was always a reason or another not too, but not anymore, I'll tell you everything, anything you want to know." said Remus as Harry smiled

"Thanks Uncle Mooney, I'm going to hold you to that you know." said a joyful Harry as he poked Remus in the side with his finger.

" I know you will, Harry, I know." said a proud Remus

"There is one thing, you stayed with my Dad and Grand Dad, was that at Potter Manor?" asked Harry

"Yeah it was, I can take you there now that you have been officially named Lord Potter you should have knowledge of it from the ring you wear." said Remus

At hearing those words from Remus, a sudden image of an immaculate Manor, popped into his forethought, along with portkey code information and details surrounding the wards of the Manor. Harry smiled

"I see you know where it is now, who needs me." pouted Remus teasingly

"That was amazing, I think I have to go through those documents I received regarding my inheritance. The reason I was asking is because I found the Potter Family Journal in the Potter Library and there are some pages written in a language I can't even name, and I was wondering if you knew anything about that. If you knew of any languages my Dad or Grand Dad knew that could help me figure out what language it is?" asked Harry

Remus was at a lost for words. He was just blankly staring at Harry. For several minutes Remus was frozen.

"Hello….Earth to Remus, you there buddy?" asked a bewildered Harry

"You…You found the Potter Family Journal? Was it black and gold?" asked a still shell shocked Remus

"No….it wasn't Remus, are you okay?" asked a growingly concerned Harry

"That Journal Harry, what does it look like?" asked Remus

"Why Remus, your starting to scare me." said Harry

"Just tell me what it looks like." said Remus much more calmly

"It's really old, tanish brown leather binding, the pages are lined with gold and there's a breathtaking Potter Crest in brilliant gold on the cover, it looks like it could pop off the cover it's so huge. Now why? Why is that important?" asked Harry

"Uncle Charles used to tell your Dad and I great stories about the Potter legacy and heritage. Some we could never figure out if they were just fairytales or if they were actual legend. One of the most famous is of the Potter Family Journal, the very one you described reading." said a still colorless Remus although he was excited.

"Wow….really? How does the tale go?" asked Harry

"Well actually it's more like tales, there are many of them, again I don't really know how much is real and how much is not. Uncle Charles told us of a Potter Family Journal that has been passed down through the generations. He told us that he, nor his Father had ever seen it but that his Father's Grand Dad was the last to have seen it. The Legend goes that only a True Potter who is worthy of it's knowledge is granted access, he told us that the Journal calls out to who is worthy. Uncle Charles as well as James would spend hours in that Library on the chance that the book would call out to them. Where did you say you found it? Seeing how you have never been to Potter Manor, or at least not that you remember." asked Remus

"Dobby has been transferring all the books in all the Potter vaults and what not into my personal Library in my Trunk. I was browsing my collection when a book caught my eye further down the aisle. When I grabbed it, I did feel a sense of magic crisp in the air, but then it was gone. I have been reading it ever since, the reason why I ask is because sometimes, it's weird but it's like it calls to me to read a certain passage or it compels me to look at another book that once I pick up, I can't put down until devouring it of all information within. Most of the times it compels me to read a passage in a language I have never seen before." declared Harry

"I have a theory about that, it might be because you are attempting to read the Journal outside of Potter Manor. Uncle C used to say that several Potter heirlooms only worked around the Potter Manor, the Journal might be one of those things." said Remus

"That's a good idea Remus thank you." said Harry

"You know, if that Journal is real, it makes me wonder what else Uncle C told us that was real as well?" pondered Remus

"How are you feeling Remus, are you okay?" asked Harry genuinely

"I'm fine Harry, really. They just knocked me out, no real damage." smiled Remus

"I am still going to have a healer check you before you leave this room." said Harry as the door opened and in walked two Nurses, one of whom helped with Neville.

"Please Lie down Mister Lupin, this will only take a minute." said the Nurse

"Ooooh it seams your reputation has proceeded you here Mooney." said Harry as he held in his chuckles

Both Nurses smiled bashfully as Remus grimaced at Harry.

"Har Har, keep it up Potter and I might just forget all those stories I before mentioned." teased Remus

Harry gulped loudly and quit chuckling instantly witch made Remus crack up.

"Alright Mister Lupin, you are cleared to leave, I would take it easy for a few days and call me immediately if you have any problems." said the lead Nurse, Priscilla.

"I will Thank you" said a slight blushing Remus as Harry just looked on in silence

As the two Nurses were leaving the room, Luna came bouncing in between Goblin Guards as she declared.

"Harry….Harry…..Neville has awaken!!" screamed Luna

"Great!!" cheered Harry as he made it down the hall quickly being dragged by Luna with Remus following behind them.

When Harry entered Neville's room, Neville was sitting up and his head was bandaged pretty good but he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Harry! Thanks Mate, I don't know how you did it, but you saved my life." said a beaming Neville

"I don't know what you mean Nev, but I'm just glad your back with us mate." said Harry

"No Harry, you don't understand, I was trapped in some other reality, a very strange and confusing reality. But it was bloody brilliant at the same time. I met some really amazing people, some were even ancestors of yours and mine. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find my way back to this reality, but then every once in a while, I would feel this pull back to here and it was coming from your voice, it was you Harry." said a smiling Neville

"Another Reality?" said a confused Harry

"I know it's a lot to take in right now but I will explain everything once we get out of here and somewhere safe." said Neville as he attempted to get out of the bed but Luna rushed over along with several Nurses to push him back down in the bed.

"Your not going anywhere until you've been cleared Mister Longbottom." said a stern Luna

"Ummm okay." said Neville hesitantly

"she is correct Lord Longbottom, we do need to check you out, you have been out for several days." said the Lead Nurse Priscilla

"I understand Doctors, please do so now so I can get the heck out of here." said a frustrated Neville

Harry and the others started laughing, Harry and Neville were so alike when it came to spending time in the Hospital Wing, they hated it with a passion. As the Doctors and Nurses were checking over Neville, Remus pulled Harry away a little for a side chat.

"This other reality Harry that Neville spoke of, Uncle C would talk about this too, we might need to spend a few days in your trunk, just the three of us if you know what I mean." said Remus

"That's a good idea Mooney, once we get cleared we will do that." said Harry as the both of them made their way back towards Neville's bed.

"What's the verdict Doctor's?" declared Harry

"It is remarkable, but it appears that Lord Longbottom is of perfect health and is free to go as he pleases." said Mister Matheson.

"Sweet!" said Harry and Neville at the same time

"Nice, don't tell me we have another set of the Weasley Twins on our hands now." said a chuckling Remus

Luna, Harry, and Neville all got a laugh at that.

"Ohh by the way Harry, I got a little present for you." said Neville

"Oh really, and what that might be beside finally waking up." said Harry

"Oh just the fact that I know how to get to and where Potter Castle is." said a smiling Neville

**Sorry to leave you here, but this Chapter was long enough without the scene that follows, so it will continue next chapter along with more information from the Rescue Mission, including how many Death Eaters were hurt or worse and Riddle's reaction that followed Harry's departure. Thanks for reading, see ya soon.**

**Ginnyfan99**


	25. Chapter 25 Neville's Tale

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 25 -- Neville's Tale

"Potter Castle!" said Harry in shock

"Yeah, I have seen it Harry and it is Bloody amazing!" said Neville

"You've seen it? How is this possible, you couldn't have seen it Neville it was all some type of crazy dream or something." said Harry as Remus and Luna looked on confusedly.

"No Harry, believe me, this was no dream, let's get out of here and head back to the Palace and we can talk all about it." said Neville as he grabbed some clothes that were sitting on a little counter, and headed over behind the screen to change.

"Actually I have another place in mind, what do you say Remus, care to do the showing around?" asked Harry

"I would love to, but first you have to key everyone in, I believe me and Neville shouldn't be a problem, but if we are to bring along Goblin Aide and the lovely Luna, they will have to be keyed in before hand." said Remus

"Okay then, Luna you stay back with Neville and security while me and Remus check out the place real quick, when were ready, we'll send Dobby for you, okay." said Harry

"That works for me mate, I could use a little rest." said Neville as he laid back down on the bed fully dressed.

"More rest, you've been sleeping for three bloody days, and you need more rest?" asked Luna

"Long story, I'll tell you all about it once were all together again okay, for now, why don't you…..why don't you come lay down next to me and rest a little as well?" asked Neville bashfully.

Remus and Harry jostled a second as Luna sort of froze.

"We'll see you kids later, two hours max, rest up you too." said Remus as he walked closer to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

As Remus was walking towards Harry, Luna unfroze and made her way towards Neville's bed. The last thing Harry and Remus saw was Luna jumping on the bed next to Neville and lying down with a huge smile on her face. Harry thought of the passcode and his destination, and suddenly, they were there.

Harry was looking up at a huge White Mansion, they must be in the backyard for this view looked like the back of the house. It looked to be four or five stories and huge white pillars running from way at the top, all the way to the floor. The building itself was extremely large. There were several patios and greenery all around.

Walking slowly closer to the Mansion, Harry was looking all around him and the hugeness of the place. Remus was walking slowly behind Harry, he too was looking all around but his eyes seemed to be not really looking at anything in particular. Harry assumed he was lost in yesteryear.

Entering the house, Harry was amazed. The place was enormous. Huge vaulted ceilings and Marble floors. The place had a very distinctive old English feel to it, if Harry didn't know any better he would have thought this was some Palace tour or something. Suddenly Harry felt a whoosh of wind and suddenly all the lights powered on and Harry felt his magical core reacting to the wards around the house.

"I was wondering when that would happen. The one thing I remember the most about this place was that it was always bright. After changes, I would wear sunglasses around the Manor, Uncle C used to call me shades." smiled Remus

With all the lights on, Harry could get a real good look at the place. The first thing he noticed was how dusty the place was, it looked like no one has stepped foot in this house for a long time.

"A little dirty, nothing your good friends Dobby and Winky couldn't take care of." said Remus.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." smiled Harry as he thought how happy they would be to have to clean this huge place, it would probably take them the rest of summer just to finish. "Do you know where the ward control center is so I can key everyone in or is this something I can think about and find the answer myself." asked Harry

Remus laughed " I do, but I can not enter it with you, come along, it's this way." said Remus as he led Harry over towards the grand staircase, he paused as he studied the cabinetry along the side of the stair case.

"Don't tell me, it's somewhere stored in a tiny room under the stairs, and here I thought I wouldn't have to ever spend time in a room under the stairs again." said Harry a little frustrated.

Remus frowned a little as he looked sideways at Harry before continuing to study the side of the stair case.

"Oh I can't remember where the door is. Just place your hand here on the wall and say open ward stone room." said Remus as Harry walked closer and did what he was asked.

Nothing happened at first and Remus was thinking about what plan B would be when suddenly, a little ways down from where Harry was placing his hand, a small panel shined in a bright gold color before a small clicking noise was heard and a small door popped open.

"Wicked!" said Harry as Remus smirked at him as they both made their way over to the room.

"Now Harry, it looks extremely complicated in there but it really is quite simple. Everything is voice activated. Just speak very clearly what your intentions are and it will tell you what to do, step by step. If you would like I could show you some tricks but you have to grant me access to the Ward Stone room first, that is if you want, you don't have to of course." said Remus a little bashfully

"I don't mind Remus, but you are apparently already keyed into the wards, so why don't you just come in and show me everything now?" asked Harry

"I may be still keyed into Potter Manor, but only a Potter or someone a Potter specifically gave permission to, can enter the Ward Stone command center, for security reasons you know."

Harry nodded, that does make sense, he thought as he made his way inside the room. The door was very small, so small he had to duck just to make it inside. He was having very eerie flashbacks to Privet Drive, that was until he made it completely inside. It was very deceiving, because inside the room was much, much larger then he would have ever imagined.

The first thing he noticed was the huge screens that were hanging all over the walls which definitely gave it a command center feel. Second, there was a very comfy looking high back chair in brilliant gold and red leather although it was rather dusty, in fact everything in here was rather dusty. Making his way over towards the chair, Harry pulled out his wand and cast several spells to eliminate the dust problem as much as he could for now, then he took a seat in the high back chair.

The moment he sat down on the chair, a small red light flashed on the control board and a small whisper like voice interrupted the silence.

"Please state your full name while placing your hand on the control panel" said the animated voice as a small hand print on the control panel flashed blue.

Harry placed his hand over the blue hand print, then stated his full name. suddenly several flashes of light emanated from the control panel then Harry felt a sharp pain in his fingers and he pulled his hand away from the panel, looking at his hand to see what that was. The animated voice spoke again as more lights flickered on the panel.

"Harry James Potter…..confirmed. Welcome Lord Potter-Black. Awaiting instructions…." said the voice as all the screens suddenly turned on and Harry was staring at several different view points inside and outside the Manor. Unsure what to say exactly, Harry figured the direct approach was best.

"I would like to edit the list of acceptable people to be allowed admittance into Potter Manor property." said Harry as he hoped that was sufficient enough.

The voice responded, " accessing keyed magical signatures to Potter Manor." on the screen directly in front of Harry, was a small list of names. Harry frowned when he saw some of them and immediately removed everyone except Remus and himself. Then he added all the names of his entourage, starting with Neville and finishing with Dobby and Winky. Then he granted access to the Ward Stone Command Center to Remus and Neville only, then he rose from his seat and called for Remus to enter.

"Wow Kido, I have never been inside this room before, although it is very similar to the Ward Stone room that is in Grimmauld Place. I remember James and Uncle C would spend a lot of time talking in here." said Remus as he walked over to a smaller chair that was in the corner and rolled it to be closer to the high back chair Harry was sitting in.

Remus looked up at the screen in front of him and took note of everyone Harry had added to the access list.

"I see you added some of Whiplock's security team, do you think that is wise?" asked Remus

"I do, I only added the Goblins I truly trust, those Goblins fought side by side with me and have risked their lives in doing so." Answered Harry with finality.

Remus showed Harry a few things that were available to him within this room and explained to him that in case of an emergency, he should bunker down in this room because it was much like a muggle panic room. Looking at the time, Harry figured it was time to head back to St. Mungos and pick up Neville and the rest of everybody, he was very interested in Neville's story of this other world.

Harry and Remus left the Ward Stone Room and Harry watched as the door closed then sealed itself again. Harry smiled, it was times like these he truly loved magic. You would never know that a room was even there. Harry called out for Dobby and Winky who immediately appeared before them silently making Remus jump back a little in surprise.

"Dobby, Winky, I would like to welcome you to Potter Manor" said Harry as both Dobby and Winky looked around with huge bright eyes in awe.

"No, No, No, this will never do Master." said Winky

"I know, it is a little dirty, but no one has been here for several years." said Harry

"Don't worry Master, we will get right on cleaning this Manor." said Dobby proud fully as Winky was itching to begin cleaning.

"Thank You Dobby and Winky, it is a rather large Manor so don't overwork your self's, I don't expect this place to be cleaned for several weeks. Remus and I are going to return to St. Mungo's to pick up Neville and Luna as well as a few other guests, we will return shortly."

"I will begin cooking and will have everything ready upon your return." said Winky

"That is nice Winky but completely unnecessary, if we get hungry I will take care of it myself. Please start cleaning with the sitting room, that will be where we will conjugate when we return." said Harry with a smile

"As you wish Master." said Winky as she and Dobby both bowed their heads then silently disappeared.

"Do they always disapperate silently like that Harry? Because I have never met a House Elf that could do that, let alone two of them." said Remus

Harry nodded that he understood that for he was a little shocked weeks ago when he first discovered that himself.

After making their way back to the wizarding hospital, they made their way to the secret level and towards Neville's room. Upon entering, they were a little shocked by the number of people that greeted them. Besides Neville and Luna, there was also George, Fred, Ernie, Lee, Krista, Jennifer, and Katie. They were all surrounding Neville's bed and had huge smiles on their faces when they spotted Harry enter the room with Remus on his heels.

"What are all you guys doing here?" asked Harry in surprise

"What, we cant visit our dear friend and make sure he is okay?" asked Ernie as everyone nodded as the Twins and the girls came over to give Remus a hug.

"Welcome back mate." said Fred and George together

"Well of course, it's just.." stumbled Harry

"You weren't expecting to see us all here." said Katie with a smile

"Well…yeah." answered Harry as Jennifer and Krista made their way over to Harry quickly and enveloped him in a strong three way hug.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's my fault really, Krista called me asking about how everyone was and .." said Luna

"And I told Jennifer, who told the Twins, who told…." said Krista before Harry interrupted her

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." said a grinning Harry

"Are you not happy to see us or something Mate?" pondered Fred with mock hurtfulness.

"Not at all, in fact this will be easier, lets get out of here and head over to our new base of operations, I am looking forward to hearing Neville's tale." said Harry

"I wouldn't mind hearing your tale of the rescue mission as well Harry." said Krista as Jennifer, and Luna nodded that they agreed.

"Base of Operations? You mean Harrington Palace right Harry?" said George

"No ….better, way better right Harry." said a beaming Neville

"Yeah, it is but you will see, everyone ready?" asked Harry looking around at everyone's beaming smiles as Kongack interrupted.

"Lord Potter-Black, we will be leaving several guards here to watch over the rest of your charges but I must remind you that our Lord Whiplock insists that I and my team accompany you until further notice." said Kongack a little apprehensive

"I figured as much Kongack and have already taken precautions and included your team, but only your team will be granted access to our new base, I will explain everything in detail upon our arrival." said a smiling Harry

Kongack and the five other Goblins that were guarding Neville's room pounded their weapons on the ground and bowed their heads to Harry who couldn't remove the silly grin from his face.

Harry grabbed a _Quibbler_ that was sitting on the small nightstand that Luna was reading and turned it into a Portkey to Potter Manor. As he was doing this he overheard one of the Goblins whispering to Kongack, " He actually included us, Goblins? He truly is remarkable isn't he sir?"

"Everyone please gather around and grab a hold." said Harry as the large group did what he asked, then suddenly the group disappeared. When they reappeared, they were standing in the huge sitting room in Potter Manor. As everyone was looking around in awe, a few people were looking at Harry oddly.

"That was the easiest Portkey I have ever taken, in fact if it wasn't for the fact that we are obviously someplace different, I would swear we never left." said Krista as several others nodded that they agreed

"Let me welcome everyone to Potter Manor, please everyone take a seat and relax." said Harry as he pulled out his wand and more comfy chairs were added to accommodate his larger Goblin friends.

After everyone was seated, Harry explained a little bit as to where they were.

"This Manor has been in the Potter Family for centuries. I have recently become aware of it because I am of age, I mean emancipated, whatever. I know it's not looking the best right now but that will change in the coming weeks. This Manor has several security enhancements that most Manor's do not, thus making it one of the most secured buildings, even more so then Hogwarts." said Harry

"Wow! Really, more then Hogwarts?" said Lee

"Well when you think about all the stuff that has happened to Harry over the years, Hogwarts isn't all that safe as everyone assumes it is." said Fred as George nodded along

"lets just say that if someone who Harry hasn't given permission to, attempts to step foot on this property, it will be the worst mistake they have ever made." said a beaming Remus

"That is if they can even find the Manor, I believe it is unplotable, not to mention all the charms and protective spells that have been placed on this Manor over the Decades." said Neville

"That is true but like I said, this Manor is very old and is protected by very old magic, but enough about the Manor for now, we will continue this conversation after we hear from Neville." said Harry with a little smile as everyone turned their attention towards Neville.

"Umm, if you don't mind everyone, I would like to discuss this first with Harry and Mister Lupin, if that's all right with everyone." said Neville somewhat nervously.

"That;s fine Nev, How about we check out this sweet place some more Harry, is that cool?" said Fred

"Yeah, of course. Just remember that it might be dusty and dirty, Dobby and Winky only cleaned this room so far, so just be prepared. Oh, and another thing, while exploring, if you come across a locked room, do not attempt to enter until I have time to check the place personally okay." said Harry as everyone started to break away to explore Potter Manor.

"If you don't mind Harry, we can help get rid of the dust and whatnot, so Dobby and Winky don't have to do it all by themselves. This place is kind of huge." said Luna

"Great idea Luna, this could be fun, besides, if this is going to be OUR base of operations, we should help clean it up as well." said Krista and everyone agreed

"Thanks guys, I know Dobby and Winky would appreciate that…..I think?" said Harry as he heard some laughter as everyone left the sitting room. It was quiet for a minute as Neville gathered his thoughts.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin. The last thing I remember from the Diagon Alley attack was chasing down Bella Bitch. At first she started to fight me but I think I surprised her when a few of my shots hit her, then she duck tailed and ran for it. I was so angry I just took off after her. I realize now that I probably shouldn't have done that." said Neville as he looked away from Harry and Remus.

"That's okay Nev, I did the same thing in the Department of Mysteries, if you remember. But at the time I just wanted payback for what she did to Sirius. So I know all to well what you were feeling at the time." said Harry as Neville smiled a little at hearing that.

"I won't make that mistake again, I will use my head and think things through next time." said Neville

"It is the hardest thing to learn when you are dueling someone. A lesson I think everyone learns the hard way." said Remus as both Harry and Neville nodded.

"Anyways, I chased her into a broken down store. There were small fires everywhere as merchandise was burning. The black smoke made seeing a little difficult, but I trapped her in the corner of the store. We dueled some more and I used some of those close counter moves you taught me Harry when we got close to each other. I knocked her wand out of her hand and connected with a few kicks and punches. Just when I thought I had her for good, five more Death Eaters entered and surrounded me. Lestrange was knocked out and we dueled some more but I was outnumbered and I didn't last very long, although I think I took one or two out before everything went black. The last thing I remember thinking was that I wished I killed Bellatrix before I died." said Neville

Harry and Remus looked pensive while Neville collected himself.

"Then I came too and was tied to that beam and I looked up to see a mob of Death Eaters and Goblins and no one else in sight besides of course, you and Molfoy's mom of all people. Then suddenly there was a commotion, the Death Eaters began to stir and I knew something was up. Then I see you Harry and I won't tell you what was running through my head at that moment. I knew what you were up to, stalling. Classic Harry maneuver, get the bad guys talkin while you figure out your options, I'm learning." smiled Neville

"What can I say, being the Chosen one and number one on Riddle's hit list does has it's advantages!" smirked Harry

"Really now?" grinned Neville as Remus interrupted

"Hey now, I do believe I am number one on that list, I mean I just got granted that honor, now your trying to steal it away already?" said a teasingly Remus

"True, true, I must give credit where credit is due." smiled Harry as Remus bowed with pleasure esthetically as Harry continued; " this situation is prime example though, when you are number one, Riddle usually wants to do you in personally, and seeing how he never does anything himself, when his minions come calling, they are usually ordered to only contain you, not kill you, this defiantly gives you an advantage in battle." as Neville and Remus both nodded to that

"I never thought of it that way before, really." said Neville

"Yeah….well, people who have been in the vicinity when these instances occur, usually think I am really brave or just ego inflated, but really it's because I know they are not going to attempt to kill me, just drag me to Snakeface so he can do it while gloating. Although today that sort of changed, McNair began to throw the killing curse " said Harry stoically

"Well, as you were stalling, I began to try and untie myself and I must say Harry, you are damn good at distracting because you even had me engaged while talking to Bellatrix. As for what you did, I don't know how you do it? Come up with the most brilliant plans sometimes I mean really, stripping her magic away from her, bloody brilliant! Did you know that it would happen the way it did?" asked Neville smiling from ear to ear

"No, I had no idea mate. It was something that came to me and I figured I would give it a try, if it didn't work, I wasn't really worse off, you know. But when the bright light erupted from her, I knew it was my only chance at a great distraction to switch to the offensive, I freed you and blasted the Death Eaters closest to you as I emptied my storage crystal supply and the battle raged from there." said Harry

"Yeah, I tried to free Remus, but bloody hell mate, you were some serious dead weight, then the next thing I know, Bellatrix is right on me, wand blazing. As the words rolled off her tongue, they came at me in slow motion, I couldn't believe it, after all that, AK'd by that bitch! Then nothing happened, nothing! That look on her face is something I will never forget, I reached back and blasted her one right on the chin, she didn't even attempt to block, she just sat there with that shocked, dumb expression on her face." said Neville obviously reliving the moment.

"Then McNair hit you with that curse and took Remus and disappeared." said Harry

"Yes, I vaguely remember the green curse flying my way and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a forest somewhere, completely alone." said Neville

"A Forest?" asked Remus

"Yeah, I walked around a little bit, I was really confused, I figured that I was in some type of afterworld or something but it wasn't anything like I expected."

"I can imagine, what was it like?" asked Harry

"weird, I figured there must be somebody, somewhere, so I just started walking. I finally ran into some people who unfortunately were not very friendly. I didn't have my wand but thanks to Harry, I know a little wandless magic. When they started attacking, I dodged as much as I could and angled myself to try and take the first one out wandlessly. But something weird happened. When I attempted that fire blast curse, I incinerated the whole lot of them when a small explosion erupted from my hand."

"A small explosion?" said Harry as he and Remus looked at one another

"It was like nothing I have experienced before, I was completely shocked but it felt amazing! After though, I was kind of scared, I know they attacked me first and everything but if I was in the After Life, I don't think the Gods will be happy with me ending five lives just minutes upon my arrival."

"So what happened next?" asked Harry

"I left that area and made my way to higher ground, I had to get my bearings to find out where I was or where I should be going. I made it to a clearing and I could see a town not far away, so I made it there and began to explore the village. Again it was one of those places that I would not likely have visited if I had a choice, there were some shady looking people hanging about. After what just happened in the forest, I was looking to avoid more trouble."

"I spotted a pub and ducked inside to avoid the people out on the streets. It wasn't very busy and I found a corner booth unoccupied. It had a small window that looked out towards the rear of the pub, just on the other side of my booth was a door that I figured led out towards the back. The waitress approached my booth to take my order, I was still a little confused about just about everything at that point and I definitely could have used a drink, fortunately for me, I never got it." said Neville

"What do you mean you never got it, did you order it?" asked Harry

"That's the thing, I never did. I was startled a little when she finally reached my booth because she was…..well…beautiful, startling so. There was something there…..a connection of some sort, I can't really explain it. An awkward silence began uncomfortably and just when I was about to say something, the door to the pub busted open and about ten hooded figures walked in. The next thing I know, the waitress is taking off down the back alley from that side door. Immediately those hooded guys ran after her and I was left sitting there dumbfounded." said Neville

"Let me guess, you ran after them to try to help her." asked Harry

"What else could I do, there was something to her, something important, I couldn't explain it at the time I just knew I had to do something. Running down the alley, I found her being held by two of the hooded creatures, with another one standing before her talking at her and the remaining ones standing off to the side blocking the exit from the alley."

"When they sensed my approach, the person talking stopped and turned towards me and started to walk in my direction. When that happened, I stopped and took stock of my situation, I had two choices, fight or flee back in the direction I came in. I wasn't really sure as to my fighting abilities in this new found place, you know?" said Neville

" So you chose to fight, seeing how you appear to be in one piece, I'm assuming you did alright." said Remus with a smile

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure like I said, so I used a Harry technique and stalled a little by trying to diffuse the situation with words while I strategize my plan. I had a feeling that these guys were not into negotiation, and they thought ten verses one was a no brainer. I said that the girl was a family friend and that I was responsible for her safety and if there was another way that I could solve whatever problem they had with her. At hearing this, the leader said that there was and lowered his hood."

Neville paused here for a few seconds as he regained his exposure.

"What was hidden under the hoods, was something I have never seen before. I can't even describe it. The best way I can think of is that they looked like a mix between Inferi and Dementors. After seeing what my fire curse did, I was hesitant to try that again, so I went with simple stunners, that was the first wandless spell I was ever really good at. The first one I hit, flew backwards into the small crowd of the others giving me a few extra seconds. I turned my attention to the two who were holding the waitress, one of them broke off from her and pulled what looked like a knife, then suddenly it was a huge sword. I panicked a little and blasted him with the fire curse as he drew back his sword. He lit up like a Christmas tree, by this time the crowd began to regain their position and when I turned towards them, my adrenaline was pumping so fast, my hands began to glow. When the remaining hooded people noticed this, they decided that they would flee to see another day, I was so thankful because I really wasn't sure if I could have taken all of them." said Neville as he once again was lost in the moment.

"This is completely amazing!" said Harry in awe

"It is Neville, do you think we can witness some of this in Harry's pensive? I would love to see these people or creatures first hand." asked Remus

"Yeah….sure." answered Neville

"Let him finish with this tale first, then we can re-visit those situations in the pensieve, without Neville." said Harry, he got the impression by Neville's hesitation in answering Remus' question, that he really didn't want to relive some of what he encountered, Harry could definitely relate to that.

"That works for me, how about you Neville?" asked Remus

"Yeah…Thanks, now that I started to tell the tale, it would be better if I could just finish it now and then I can show you guys after." said Neville

"Great, so after they ran for it, what happened next?" asked Harry

"Well, I walked over to the waitress and after she regained her composure, she took me to her residence and we began to talk. She knew right away that I was new to this place and she started asking me all these questions about me. I was a little hesitant to answer without some answers of my own, like who the hell were those people I just battled? Before she answered any of my questions, she threw me off by asking if I was a Longbottom?"

"A Longbottom? What did she mean by that?" asked Remus

"Well she said she recognized the aura around me when I battled, she said she couldn't explain it or why I was there, or even where I cam from, she said she only knew that I was definitely a Longbottom. That shocked me to the core, which led me to ask, how many Longbottom's do you know? I wasn't prepared for her answer, she said five, and that she was currently dating one."

"Dating a Longbottom? I don't know what to say? I'm speechless!" said Harry

"Finally, after all these years, Neville has done the impossible!" said Remus. This got Neville to laugh and lightened up the mood a little.

"She introduced me to all five Longbottoms and that's when everything began to get much clearer. They took me to a small like castle to the east of that little village. That Castle was a Longbottom Manor in that Realm. They told me that the world I was in was called Thrice, those creatures were something along the lines of police in that realm, although they are not fair but they are the law, so to speak. They were quite interested in how I came to be there. I told them everything I knew and they answered some big questions I had."

"Queestions….like…?" said Remus

"Like why was I so much more powerful in this realm. They said that was because they didn't use wands to harness their magical powers. Because I had to practice and focus my energies to cast wandlessly that when I attempted to do the same thing in their realm like I would from my own, the spell would come out in full force. They told me that any spell I could perform with a wand would work even better in that realm, and it did, beautifully!" beamed Neville

Harry and Remus smiled at watching Neville's face light up.

"I told you that you had real power, it looks like it took you going to another dimension to finally realize that." smiled Harry as Remus and Neville laughed

"Well, anyways…they figured that I came into that reality because of my ancestry armor that I was wearing but they weren't completely sure. They said that their smartest elder was away at the moment but he was due back soon and that he would most likely have more answers for us and when he arrived, he most certainly did, it was my Grand Dad, Nigel Longbottom."

"Wait, the same Grand Dad that you saw get murdered when you were very little?" asked Remus hesitantly

"How….how do you know about that." asked Neville

"I was one of the Order members on the scene after it happened, you couldn't have been older then four or five, I'm sure you didn't remember me being there, but it was something I could never forget." said Remus

Harry just stood there, mouth gaping.

"well, yeah the same one and only. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. He was the one to fill me in on our ancestry, not only the Longbottom Family but also the Potter one as well. He was the one that gave me information on Potter Castle and where it is located. He said that his biggest regret was that their was no one in our realm that you and I had that could fill in the gaps about our family heritage. He said my Gran never knew all the pieces and that she wanted to keep me safe and swore to him that she would do her best to keep me from finding out, she never believed in Thrice." said Neville

Harry was soaking up everything Neville was saying and his mind began to analyze and overanalyze everything.

"So the armor, your Longbottom Armor, how did that, send you to Thrice? I don't understand how that can be?" asked Harry, more to himself then to Neville

"Me either Mate, but Nigel explained it to me. Do you know the origins of the curse Avada Kedavra?" asked Neville

" I know that it was first known way back in the early fourteen hundreds and it was banned not much later due to the drastic effect it caused, later being nicknamed the Killing Curse." said Remus as Neville nodded

"Actually it was created much earlier, Thirteen Thirteen to be exact. What the killing curse actually does is not kill, but send the victim to the underworld, the gates of Heaven or Hell, depending on what you believe in. it was created to be used as a death sentence to those the high counselor deemed worthy of such a horrific outcome. It was then that the Pureblood Nation, which was rather formidable at the time, created the Armor that I was wearing, it's purpose was to specifically rechannel the AK to instead of sending you to the afterworld, it would send you to another Realm. The Grandfathers of Magic were steeped in other realm knowledge and were even rumored to travel to other realms and back again." said Neville

"You know Neville, I was telling Harry here that his Grand Dad used to tell me and Sirius along with both your dads about other Realms and fantasy worlds, we used to think they were just childhood stories, but I think a little differently now." said Remus

Neville smiled brilliantly at hearing that, but then his demeanor changed and he continued his tale.

"So, I know that you think of yourself as a half blood Harry, but from what I was told, you were born into the Potter Family, and by being a Potter, you are granted not only the power of your ancestry but the laws and lands that belong to that family name, as you are finding out now that you are emancipated, is any of this making sense?" asked Neville

" I think, so what your saying is that blood status isn't primarily based on your actual blood? That my Mother being a Muggle has nothing to do with my being half blood?" asked Harry

"Exactly! When your Pa, chose to marry your Ma, that made her a Potter, a TRUE Potter! Through Magic that I can not explain. And you being of both TRUE Potter's makes you a TRUE Potter, a Pureblood Potter, one of the oldest Bloodlines in the Magical World." smiled Neville

"So those magic Grandfathers that you spoke of earlier, created the armor as a way to protect the AK from being used against them?" asked Remus

"Yes, The armor itself is just the catalyst, the true power comes from the wearer of the armor." said Neville

"So, if lets say Krista was to wear your armor, it wouldn't work for her?" asked Harry

"No it wouldn't, but Krista wouldn't even be able to wear the armor even if I granted her access, like I said earlier, the power of the armor comes from the wearer, and if that person does not possess that old world bloodline power, they will not be able to wear it, they would get blasted away from it if they attempted to put it on." answered Neville

Harry was again processing everything he was hearing as was Remus and Neville paused his story to let the information sink in for them.

"So you obviously didn't know any of this before and from the way you are talking, I have a set of this same type of armor don't I?" asked Harry

"You do, and yes, I had no idea. In fact I know you are wondering why I never told you anything about the armor, the reason for that is that I didn't want anybody to know because I didn't want it getting back to my Gran, you see she prohibited me from ever wearing it when I asked about it in our Family Vault." said Neville

"Okay, so why didn't your Grand Dad, Nigel, make his way back to this realm?" asked Harry

Neville looked sadly at the floor as Remus answered

"I think it has something to do with him not having a body to re-enter."

"Not having a body to…….ohhh." said Harry

"Well yeah, but he said that he truly enjoys Thrice and his part to keep it safe from those monsters. He also said he was very impressed with you, and he, as well as everyone else are very proud of the two of us finding each other the way we have."

"wait, how does he know about us, and who is everybody else?" asked Harry

"You mean there is a way to communicate between the realms without actually going there?" asked Remus

"There is, and the answer is right up your alley Harry, and it definitely answered some questions I had but might explain a few things for you as well. The answer lies with Free House Elves." said Neville dramatically

"Free House Elves." said both Remus and Harry simultaneously

"Apparently, The old World Purebloods and House Elves had an alliance. The House Elf Elders and Nation were tired of their enslaved lives but were forced by magic to remain slaves. The rule that House Elves lose their magic if they are not enslaved was nothing but rubbish to keep people from setting them free. But the Grandfathers knew better, and it was a Potter that began the uprising from within the Old World Pure Bloods, setting all of them free. By doing so, the House Elves became extremely loyal to those chosen Families and stayed once freed. Al those House Elves at Longbottom Manor that flocked to you, well they recognized a TRUE Potter and came to pay their respect. I had no idea but all those Elves are Free Elves just like Dobby and Winky were." said Neville

"Oh no, I bonded with them. I should immediately free them once again." said Harry

"No! Do not do that. I can't explain why just yet. I need you to trust me on this one Harry" said Neville

"Okay mate, I do trust you so I won't ask again."

"So House Elves are the key to communicating between realms?" asked Remus trying to keep Neville back on topic

"Yes, apparently there are several portraits in Longbottom Manor and in most pureblood Manors that House Elves can travel into and can communicate within them to these other realms. Nigel as well as some of your ancestors have been keeping tabs on us from mostly Longbottom Manor Elves, they recently have been getting updates about you since you first stepped foot on Longbottom Manor." said Neville

"That Magical outburst I felt when you first keyed me into the wards." said Harry as he pondered back to that day.

"Yep. The Elves cast those themselves to alert them of the day you had arrived to the manor. I used to talk about you a little to Gran about your crazy adventures from school. Nigel really got a kick out of you discovering the famous Chamber of Secrets. He said he knew the day would come that we would become like brothers, the way it was supposed to be long ago." said Neville

" I think I am understanding most of this, even though it sounds completely ludicrous. But explain to me how you made it back to this realm?" asked Harry

"That is something I do not know. Nigel was investigating it nonstop. He was worried that something was going to happen to by body, preventing me from ever returning, but I told him I knew you would win that battle in Diagon Alley and have my body somewhere safe. He said the key to leaving Thrice was knowledge gained from our Realm. That most wearers of the armor were taught how to channel it's powers and how to re-enter your primary realm upon being sent to another one. That I must be the first person who was ever sent to this realm without knowing about it's existence. He also said that it was practically impossible to return if I was no longer wearing the armor. But he said that no one could remove the armor without my permission so he wasn't worried about that happening."

Harry looked alarmed at hearing that. "But mate, you weren't wearing the armor." said Harry

"I know, Luna explained it to me how they got it off. I still don't know how it happened, but it was something you did that sent me back to my body. The last thing I remember happening in Thrice was me talking to Nigel when I started to glow, a greenish gold color and Nigel was smiling. He said something to me but I couldn't hear, there was a whoosing sound like a hurricane, then I could hear random voices of people I had no clue who they were, and then I heard you and Luna and I knew I was back. I woke up a few minutes after that." said Neville

"Wow Neville, that's some story! So what now?" asked Remus

"I know how to send a message to Nigel, I bet he has some ideas as to what you did Harry. As for Potter Castle, I know you want to get there right away and figure stuff out but I need you to trust me again Harry and not go on that mission until the Christmas Holidays." said Neville slightly hesitant

"Christmas Holidays? That's months away." said Harry before he took a deep breath and interrupted Neville before he could say anything.

"Okay Nev, I trust you, I already told you that, I was just looking forward to exploring that place." said Harry

"I know mate, but you can always explore this place. I mean it is pretty amazing, just from the stories I have heard that is." said Neville with a smile

"Great! Another person who knows more about my Manor then I do." pouted Harry as Neville and Remus laughed

"Everything will make sense this Christmas, trust me Harry. In the meantime, we train and practice and exercise until school starts. I mean it's not like were going to be bored or anything, there's much to do." said Neville

"He's right Harry, I have to get back to the Werewolf's and begin with experimenting with the cure, not to mention the rebuilding that needs to be done in Diagon Alley." said Remus

"I know, you guys are both right. Remus, you have to create an alternate identity, I don't want Remus Lupin wandering around outside anymore unprotected. I am going to make you a portkey to return here in case of emergency and I don't want you ever taking it off." said Harry a little too aggressively.

Remus just chuckled as he smiled away, " from you Harry I would expect no less., and believe me, I will never take it off, I learned my lesson the hard way as well."

"lets go find everyone else and see how much damage the Twins have caused already" said Harry as the three of them left the sitting room together with smiles on their faces.


	26. Chapter 26 A True Test

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 26 -- A True Test

Two sudden pops disrupted the eerie night silence on a dingy and rundown Muggle suburb located in Brixton London. Two cloaked individuals made their way quickly down the abandon looking street, staying close to the buildings, walking along the cracked and uneven sidewalk. There seemed to be only one working street light and it was located all the way at the end of the cul-de-sac and even it wasn't working properly for it was flashing on and off.

The two hooded figures moved swiftly towards the middle of the street and seemed to disappear suddenly. Shifting down a narrow side alley in-between two Buildings, they quickly made their way to the end and entered a large black door with a rather intricate onyx snake door handle. Once inside, they made their way through a maze of hallways and staircases until they reached a final narrow hallway that was obviously different from the others for it was carpeted in beautiful green and black checkered patterns. But what really made it different was the dark cold feeling of sorrow that suddenly washes over you as soon as your feet touch the carpet. Coming to the end of this hallway, the two cloaked figures came face to face with two huge black doors with similar onyx snake door handles, and standing in front of said doors were two Dementors who seemed to pause for a second before opening the doors for them to pass.

As the two huge doors closed, the coldness lessened considerably as the two individuals lowered their hoods and made their way to their seats.

"Finally…. Now we can Begin. I have called you all here because I am accelerating our plans considerably."

"How so My Lord? Does this have anything to do with that travesty at Riddle Mansion." said a silky voice from near the back.

"It does, and as for that travesty, I hold many to blame and have already dealt with those individuals but it has become blatantly obvious to me that many of my Death Eaters have grown weak during my absence. A problem that I am changing today. As for that despicable, filthy, Riddle Manor, I was always planning to burn it to the ground, the fact that the Potter boy stole the pleasure from me is my only nuisance, that and he freed the prisoners before I could interrogate. " sneered Voldermort before continuing.

" I should have evacuated sooner knowing the boy's experiences that night at the cemetery, I did not think him smart enough nor brave enough to remember it's location, but no matter……what's done is done. The gloves have come off…so to speak. Stronger we will become!"

A huge applause erupted throughout the hall, followed by screams and war cry's as Goblins brandished their swords high above their heads. After several seconds passed, Voldermort motioned for silence and continued to speak.

"Every one of you in this room are now members of my exclusive inner circle, meaning that for the leaders in this room, the success of our missions depends on you. Much has changed during my absence, but soon the Wizarding World will once again realize that fighting me is futile."

"My Lord, I have dissected all of the evidence from the Mansion in Little Hangleton, from what I could fine that was not destroyed, the weapons that were used were like nothing I have seen before." said that same silky voice from before.

"As I figured it would be. I don't know who is responsible for this. I don't know who is helping the Potter Brat, but I have every spy in England digging and scraping all the information that they can, who ever it is, wont live long." Spat Voldermort

"My Lord, I suspect Whiplock is to blame. He has many allies and can be down right ruthless. This is why we agreed that for the rebellion to be successful, you were to have him eliminated. The fact that he is still alive has many of my brothers afraid, especially after losing so many of my men in Little Hangleton." said Dorgab

"Yes, My apologies for not sending a more qualified Death Eater to handle that mission, he is being punished as we speak and you might be right about that pesky Goblin helping the Brat. Whiplock will be dealt with, I assure you."

"So My Lord, what is our new missions, what is our new plan?" said Rabastan Lestrange with a strange slurry accent.

"Yes, let us get right to it for we have a lot of work ahead of us. We, the inner circle, will meet once a week right here in this room. I have designated separate buildings on this street to each of your clans. My only request is for you to inform your companions to stay clear from the buildings located at the end of the cul-de-sac, that is my private residence and no one is allowed anywhere near there. Everything you need to know as for the security precautions, passcodes, and coordinates is located in the envelopes in front of you. When transporting your soldiers to this location, remember to follow the directions I detailed to the letter, we don't want to set off any alarms to any nosey Headmasters who might be keeping an ear to the ground." smirked Voldermort

"What about the Ministry?" asked Rudolph Lestrange.

"I have my spies within the Ministry, they will be no concern of ours. When the time is right, they will destroy them all from the inside." laughed Voldermort

"Is it wise for us to move all of our comrades to this location this early in our schedule?" asked that silky smooth voice from the shadows.

"Yes it is, for two reasons. One, I don't know how many of my secret locations have been discovered. I know this location is completely secure. And second, I would prefer to move everyone in and have everything ready to go by the end of this year, if we stick to the schedule that I have entailed, the sooner everyone is moved in the better. Besides Vladimir," Voldermort paused as everyone tuned towards the shadows. Suddenly a man appeared wearing a long black trench count with a hood covering his face. The crowd turned and looked back towards Voldermort, who snarled and continued his tirade.

"With the Ministry cracking down on Vampire registrations, you would think you would want to move the majority of your clan someplace they wont be hunted down like savages."

"Yes My Lord" replied Vladimir as he disappeared back into the shadows

"Now as for the Potter Brat, our first strike back mission, will take place on September first, at Kings Cross Station." sneered Voldermort

Potter Manor:

Harry had awoken with a bang. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating very fast. Jumping out of his huge bed, he paced in front of it rather quickly while holding one hand over his throbbing scar. Harry knew what was going on, he was all too familiar with the signs of a nightmare that followed by scar throbbing. The only problem was the fact the he had not had any problems with the connection since being emancipated. This was the first time he was experiencing this without remembering every vivid detail like he was standing in the room with Tom.

Maybe because this is the first time he was experiencing it without Tom's knowledge. He couldn't quite explain it, but he was rather good at understanding Tom by his emotions. And the emotions Tom was feeling was a mixture of deep hate and loathing followed by pure joy. In old Snakeface translation, this means he is really mad so he is planning some type of reaction, some big plan, that's where all his joy was coming from, the thought of so much destruction.

Harry slapped his forehead repeatedly while continuing to pace and talk to himself out loud.

"Think. Think. Think. Something….Anything."

"Don't worry Harry, you need to relax. If the answer is within you, it will flow out eventually." said Alissa as she slithered across his path.

"Ayyyyee! Don't sneak up on a wizard like that Alissa so early in the morning. What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" asked Harry as he finally stopped pacing to stare down at the snake before him.

"I would apologize, but instead I will call you a hypocrite. How do you think I woke just now? By a crazy wizard jumping out of bed. Then he runs around in the same space while talking loudly to himself. You know, you could give a snake a heart attack doing something like that so early in the morning." slithered Alissa

Harry looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, he didn't know what to say to that. Finally he just began laughing as he fell back onto his bed as the chuckles began to fade.

"Too right Alissa, I am sorry. I'm just so confused. So much has happened lately it's hard to believe I have to go to school again so soon." said Harry

"You still have some time, with all the training you have been doing, why don't you take a break for a couple of days and just have some fun. Sometimes it's just the clarity we seek." said Alissa as she made her way up the bed and along Harry's side, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes you might be right, who couldn't use a little fun now and again. But we will have to wait until our morning training session because Remus is due back today and he said he had something special planned for today's session." said Harry excitedly

"Ohh goody, Mooney is back today!" shouted Alissa as she slithered across Harry's body and towards his exit door.

"Oh, I see how it is. Remus is back and I'm back to old chop liver huh?" teased Harry

"You have no idea the deliciousness that Man brings me, he is a gift from God I tell you." stated Alissa before she disappeared out of Harry's room.

Harry chuckled at that as he jumped out of bed again, this time feeling more light hearted then before. He made his way over towards his walk in closet to grab some clothes and make his way to the wash room. He had to admit, he was excited to see Remus again. It had been nearly two weeks since he left back to the Werewolf reserves. He had received a few messages from him but they were mostly mission updates. It's not the same as having him in the same room as you.

While Harry was in the shower, he kept replaying the random thoughts and emotions he could remember from his dream. He stood there, eyes closed, letting the warm water sooth him as it rained down from above. Tom was up to something, something big. If he could get a jump on what he was planning before hand, it could be the advantage that could turn the war, if only he could remember.

Getting out of the shower, Harry got cleaned up and dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. Walking down the stairs, Harry spotted Neville and the Twins sitting at the table.

" Morning Harry." said Fred

"Morning guys." answered Harry as the other two gave head nods as they shoveled in the food.

"Big day huh?" asked George

"Yeah I suppose." said Harry

"You suppose, after the beating the rest of us took the last time he visited, don't be offended if were not so cheery to see him again." said Neville as the twins nodded

"Oh come off it, you know you love the challenge, and Remus always challenge's us."

Smiled Harry

"Aye, that he does, it's just we work so hard for weeks, and just when you start to feel confident about your abilities, Remus shows you just how wrong you are." said a deflated Krista as she took a seat at the table with Jennifer right behind her.

"Morning girls, and you should feel confident about your abilities, you have gotten so much stronger in last few weeks." smiled Harry as food magically appeared in front of him.

"Thank you Winky." Harry shouted out loud as Jennifer spoke from her crouched position further down the table

"Easy for you to say Mister Fights like a God Harry Potter, The last time Remus was here, I couldn't move my legs for days."

The Twins snickered at hearing this, as did Neville

"yes, well…just think after our sessions, there wont be anything that could scare you." said Harry

"I don't know mate, are you aware of my Mother." said Fred as George nodded along to everyone's laughter

After everyone finished eating, they made their separate ways for a little bit, Remus wasn't due in for another couple of hours. Harry made his way to the Potter Family Library, that's were he spent most of his free time within Potter Manor. Making his way over to his favorite over stuffed leather chair, he picked up the book that was left open on the table next to him, and continued where he last left off. This was where Remus found him several hours later.

"Ahh the Knights of old huh kido?" smiled Remus

"Mooney!!" shouted Harry as he sat the book down while Remus took a seat opposite Harry.

"Don't tell me your going to start using swords over wands now are you?" teased Remus

"Actually, I might. From some of the books I have read, they could channel their magic through their swords, pretty cool." smiled Harry

"Yes it is, you could be pretty amazing at sword fighting, in fact you can be amazing in whatever you wish." beamed Remus as he stared at Harry. Remus' beam began to fade as he noticed Harry's slowly frowning expression.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Remus as he leaned forward and closer to Harry

"That's what's been bugging me these past few months." frowned Harry

"What has?"

"The fact that I am so powerful Remus. You know something is different about me, I know you know and it's driving me crazy!" said an irate Harry as he jumped up from his chair and began pacing back and fourth in front the bookshelves.

"Harry, you are powerful, but not so powerful that.." said Remus as Harry talked over him

"Oh come off it Mooney, you have no idea how easy our duels are to me, the power that flows through me when I am facing extreme situations. Why is it after I read something, I can immediately demonstrate it. No one I know can do that Remus." said Harry in a quiet, barely audible whisper

Remus stood up and made his way over towards Harry, pausing just behind him as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you are different, but in such an amazing way. Your gifts Harry, you shouldn't feel like their a burden, because they are truly amazing and every wizard alive would give their left arm to have what you have." said a soothing Remus

"But that's just it Mooney, why me? It's not fair. Why can't I teach others to have the same magic as me?" asked Harry

"Harry…it's not fair? I don't know anyone alive today who it could be more fair for then you Kido. Your entire life has been stolen by some lunatic hell bent on destroying the world and he has a personal vendetta against you. Who deserves to possess such power more then you?" asked Remus

Harry thought on that for a while and then he turned towards the exit of the Library as they could hear Krista and Jennifer shouting at the Twins as they laughed hysterically, running away from the girls who Harry assumed were in hot pursuit.

" But what about them? I don't know if I can save them all. In our duels, after they are all taken down, when it's just me, that's when I feel my most powerful, when I know that whoever I leash my fury against will be an enemy. Do you know what I mean?" asked Harry

"Yeah Kido, I do. It's like that for me as well, when I would go on missions for the Order, Albus would always send us out in pairs, saved my but sometimes but when were ambushed, I always wished I was sent alone, because then I was free to do whatever I wanted. Fight, blast, or run, whatever I wanted without any concern. I could lay down a napalm blast curse and incinerate the entire place, but what if Tonks is still inside?" said a somber Remus

"Tonks?" asked Harry as he looked towards Remus

"You know what I mean, a partner, any partner, who ever you are with, oh Bloody hell you know what I mean." replied a flustered Remus

Harry laughed, he would have to get the real skinny about what was going on between His God Father and his Cousin at a later time, but this was to good not to have a little fun

"Really Remus, you know….if you were thinking of pursuing young miss Tonks, may I remind you that Sirus had brought her back under Black family protection, meaning that you would need to ask the Head of the Black Family for permission to court young Tonks." Harry said in his best snooty Malfoy impression that he could muster at the moment.,

Remus was dumbfounded for a second, he was not expecting Harry to say that, he didn't know what to say. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing pretty hard at Remus' lost expression.

"I'm sorry Mooney, I just couldn't resist, I guess that's the James in me." Harry smiled as Remus finally had a little chuckle at his own expense.

"That's for sure Kido, that was straight out of the James playbook. Why don't we get our training session done today and me and you can have a private affair afterwards, in Harrington One perhaps?" asked Remus

"Yeah okay, what was the special surprise you said was in store for me upon your return." asked Harry

Remus smiled large as he just stared at Harry

"Come on now, what is it?" prodded Harry

"You will find out after, in Harrington One, but lets keep this just between us okay." said Remus

"Okay. under one condition, you take it easy on them today, their confidence is really low lately." said Harry

"Deal, now come on, lets gather the others." answered Remus as he and Harry left the Library together

Three hours later, the teens were walking out of the large dueling room and over towards the balcony overlooking the gorgeous backyard of Potter Manor.

"That wasn't so bad today." said Jennifer

"Yeah, either we are getting way stronger, or we didn't work as hard today. Usually I can barely move after our workouts with Mister Lupin." replied Krista

"Yeah, something doesn't seem right about today's practice session, it's almost as if…" said George as his brother finished his sentence

"Remus was taking it easy on us today, and he never takes it easy on us." sighed Fred as he plopped down in one of the patio chairs on the balcony.

"What makes you say that?" asked Neville as he reached for a lemonade that Winky had provided.

"There was a few times when I know he had me dead to rights, but the shot never came." answered George

" Now that you mention it, that happened to me as well." thought Jennifer

"Today's training session did seem to be much easier then Remus' earlier sessions, maybe Harry had something to do with it?" said Luna as everyone sitting turned towards the Manor as Harry and Remus walked onto the balcony

"What's going on? Do I have something on my face or something?" asked Harry as he swiped his hand across his nose subconsciously

The teens decided they would ask Harry later when he wasn't around Remus to get to the bottom of things.

"Nothing Mate, so what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" asked Neville, the others took Neville's cue to drop it for now

"Actually, you guys have the rest of the day to do what you want, me and Remus have plans though and we will be busy until probably dinner time.

"Ohh, okay, does your plans have anything to do with Hermione waking up? Are you planning do go visit her?" asked Luna

"No it doesn't, but I will go and Visit her soon, I know that she has been asking for me. Kongack has informed me that she is completely healthy, but has had some lapses in her memory. She is back home now under Goblin security, she needs a little time to try and piece together the blank spots from her memory, she doesn't remember who put those curses on her." answered Harry

"Were gonna head back to the shop mate, we have been busier then ever since the re-opening." said George

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt when the _Prophet_ labels your store the safest in all of wizarding England." smiled Fred

"Maybe we'll stop by later, Luna and I are going to get our school supplies today I think." said Neville

"Sounds good mate, remember to watch your back, and stop by for some must have school goodies." said George

"Thanks Guys, see ya later." said Luna as everyone waved goodbye to the Twins as they made their way over towards the apparating area before disappearing.

"I have to stop by home first before we go shopping Neville, do you want to come with me?" asked Luna

"Sure, I would feel better that way, It isn't safe to travel by yourself these days." said Neville as he got up and followed Luna to the apparation point.

"Be careful you guys, I know you can take care of yourselves just be smart." said Harry

"We will oh fearless leader!" said Luna and Neville simultaneously as they too disappeared.

"Well, we need to do our school shopping as well, but if you don't mind Harry, we want to go with you when you do yours." asked Krista as Jennifer nodded her head

"That's fine with me, what do you say we go in a few hours, do you think we'll be done by then Remus?" asked Harry

"I don't know Kido, we'll be done when were done, it all depends." answered Remus

"No problem guys, Jennifer and I will just hang out here until you guys are done doing whatever your doing, what do you say to a little one on one dueling?" asked Krista

"Your on!" answered Jennifer with a smile as the two girls headed back in towards the dueling room.

"All right Kido, where is Harrington One located?" asked Remus

" I have it with me, lets go into the Library and enter it in there." said Harry as he and Remus made their way towards the Library.

Harry made his way over into the far corner and pulled out his wallet sized trunk and placed it on the ground and paused as it resized.

"I always love to watch when it does that" said Harry with a little grin

Remus smiled as he waited for Harry to opened it and then he followed Harry down and into the Dueling Room. Once inside, Harry stopped in the middle and turned around to face Remus.

"So, now that were here, what is it you had in mind?" asked Harry

"There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you about what you were concerned about earlier."

"You mean about my powers?" asked Harry

"Yes. You were right about one thing Harry, I do not know what it's like to possess the type of power you wield. I can assume being a Werewolf, I understand what it's like having more power then most of your peers. It's something you must always be aware of. One of my biggest fears growing up was accidentally hurting your father or Sirius, sometimes when we would be wrestling, I would try to get them off of me and would end up throwing Sirius half way across the room." said a somber Remus

"I'm sorry Mooney, you do know what it's like, to be stronger or to have more power then your friends. When I'm dueling, when my power is flowing through me, it's like time seems to slow down and I have more time to see things happening around me, I have more time to choose the spell I want to use. I have to constantly remind myself to use something that wont hurt my friends and I have to concentrate to use less then half of my power so I don't accidentally put someone in the Hospital ward." said Harry

"Yes, I don't know what you mean by the time slowing down thing Harry, but I understand holding back so you don't hurt the ones your practice dueling against." said Remus

"Yes, I love our training sessions because I learn new spells and charms, but as for the dueling practice against other duelers, it really doesn't help me improve." said Harry

"Exactly Harry, that's what I realized during our last training session. That is why I planned a little field trip for today." said Remus

"A field trip?" questioned Harry

"Yes Harry, a field trip. During my last little trip with the Werewolf's, I met some friends who were willing to help us out."

"Help us out. How?" asked Harry

"In exchange for some cure testing, they are willing to help us in dueling practice. Full bore Harry, and with their furry little problem, they can withstand your worst, within reason. This will be the hardest test of your powers you have ever attempted." said Remus

"Really…..Now?" asked Harry

"Now…..if your willing." said Remus

"I am….but…..but what if.." asked a concerned Harry

"What if you hurt them….hurt them badly?" said Remus

"Yeah"

"It is something we discussed and it is a chance that they are willing to take. It is worth it for a shot at a cure. Oh and Harry, they do not know who you are, so you should change your appearance again, maybe to Mister Harrington." said Remus

"Okay….Mister Harington it is." said Harry as he took a few moments to change his appearance.

Once Harry finished becoming Mister Harrington, He followed Remus out of the Dueling room and into his living quarters within Harrington One. Making their way towards the Fireplace, Remus grabbed up some floo powder and motioned for Harry to enter. Once both were inside, Remus threw down the powder and said their location that Harry couldn't quite hear. Moments later they were being shot out of a very small fireplace in a dingy and smoke filled room.

"Is this the right place Lupin?" asked Harry

"It is. Quick, follow me." answered Remus as he led Harry threw some narrow passage ways until they came out into a huge cavern like room.

"Remember James, don't hold back, but try not to kill, obviously no unforgivable's but everything else is fair game." said Remus

Harry nodded that he heard what Remus said as Lupin added,

"Ohh and by the way, don't get bitten."

"I didn't think about that" thought Harry as he walked further into the room when suddenly a few lights turned on near the back and five huge figures emerged.

"So this is the bloke Lupin?" asked one of the larger figures

"It is. Remember our deal, do not kill him, only incapacitate him, and remember no biting or else the deal is off." answered Remus

"Yes, yes, I remember, but you know as well as I do, that in the heat of battle, the wolf can take over at times." said the same large figure from before.

"Yeah. When the wolf takes hold, you know there is no stopping it." said another figure from the far right side.

Harry was starting to get nervous, what did he get himself into.

"Yes I do know what it is like when the wolf takes hold, but just know that if that happens, my friend here will not hold back, and believe me, you do not want that to happen." said a menacing Remus

"Haa, he doesn't look like much too me, are you sure you want to pursue this little challenge Mister…?" asked another large figure

"It's Harrington, and I am sure. Nothing like testing ones power against the truly powerful, wouldn't you say." answered Harry in the most arrogant way he could muster at the moment.

" Okay Mister Harrington, you have a point. Before we unleash the slaughter, I feel introductions should be made. Starting from the left, my brothers, Larry, David, Joseph, and William. As for my self, Lionel Perkins." said what Harry figured to be the leader of this little clan as each one gave a little bow upon their name being called.

" Your all brothers, by blood and not just by circumstance?" asked Harry as he was using this time to size up his opponents.

"Ayye, that we are. We were all bitten by the same Werewolf when we were vacationing in London many years ago." said Lionel Perkins

"That is very tragic, anyone I know? I would love to help you destroy him, if you haven't already done so that is." asked Harry

All five of the Werewolf's chuckled at that as Lionel spoke up; " His name is Razorback and he is very elusive, but mark my words, his time in this world is coming to a close and my Brothers and I appreciate your offer but that pleasure will be ours and ours alone."

"I understand completely" answered Harry

"I like this one Lupin, tis a shame we will have to wipe the floor with him." said David as his brothers snarled

"Remember our deal, or there will be no cure." reminded Remus as Harry withdrew his wand as he sensed they were about to attack.

The first Werewolf, Larry, lunged forward lightning fast. Harry rolled to his right and avoided the charging Wolf completely while brandishing his non-wand hand at the remaining Werewolf's as fire erupted from his fingers.

The four Werewolf's dodged Harry's fire curse as best they could, they were not expecting him to move as fast as he did. David and William got nicked by the fire and Joseph was helping them get right to sorts. Lionel charged at Harry as did Larry from the other side.

All of Harry's senses were heightened and his muscles tensed as the two Werewolf's were closing the gap between them. Suddenly time seemed to slow down again only this time, not as slow as before against his peers. Maybe this was because the werewolf's were moving at an amazing rate, nevertheless, Harry knew what needed to be done and unleashed a severe cutting curse that slashed across Lionel's chest from his non-wand hand, blasting the Werewolf backwards about fifteen feet and into his brothers who were still attempting to put out the flames brought on by Harry earlier.

As Larry made his way closer, he was mere feet away from him when Harry turned on the spot, and disappeared, only to reappear on the far side of the room closer to the fallen Werewolf's who had finally extinguished the flames.

The Werewolf's could smell Harry near, but could not see where he went to until suddenly they heard hissing. Before long they were surrounded by no less then fifty slithering snakes that were snapping wildly as they approached from all angles.

Larry was the only Werewolf who was still free from the slithering creatures and Harry recognized him to be the immediate threat. Harry disappeared again only to reappear behind Larry who was torn between helping his brothers and finding their attacker.

Harry unleashed several bludgeoning hexes followed by a few binding curses on the Werewolf who dropped to the ground immediately. Harry turned to face the remaining four, when something smashed into his back hard, knocking him to the floor.

Scrambling to his feet, Harry looked up to see most of the snakes gone and two of the werewolf's throwing huge rocks towards Harry's direction. Harry extended his non-wand hand outwards and the rocks that were inch's away from hitting him again, reversed quickly back towards Joseph and William smashing into both of them hard, knocking them to the ground with a sickening thud.

Lionel let out a deathly scream as he charged at Harry quicker then Harry expected. As time slowed down again, it was still not enough time for Harry to evade Lionel completely and he got slashed along his side while attempting to dodge away from the charging Werewolf.

Lionel seemed to bounce off the opposite wall so quickly, he was approaching again at an alarming rate just as Harry got back to his feet. Harry pointed his wand at the floor. Suddenly the floor turned to ice almost at once, as Harry turned on the spot and disappeared.

Lionel was charging so fast, he never saw what happened, he lost his footing completely and slammed hard backwards, bashing his head against the hard ice before sliding across the slippery ice surface, smashing hard into the wall on the other side.

Harry appeared just further along the wall seconds before Lionel smashed into it and shot out a strong body binding curse followed by ropes of barbwire that wrapped around the fallen Werewolf so tight that he was making a bloody mess.

Harry turned on the spot milliseconds after disposing of Lionel and disappeared again, only this time to reappear on one of the large beams that was hanging from the roof. Taking stock of the situation, Harry spotted the last Werewolf, David, attempting to revive his fallen brothers, William and Joseph.

Harry pointed his wand at the icy floor below the two fallen Werewolf's and silently charmed the floor to turn into quicksand. This made the only conscious Werewolf panic as he witnessed not only his brothers begin to submerge into the ground, but himself as well with no chance of escaping as he struggled to get away from the sinking floor.

Harry let them sink into the ground until they were almost past their mouths and David was well past his knees before reversing the spell, locking all three of them into the now stone floor.

David let out a horrible wail as he struggled to free himself with no luck. Harry silently disappeared from his position on the roof to reappear before the wailing Werewolf.

"End this torture and just kill me quickly Wizard, I can not stand to witness my brothers death any longer." cried the Werewolf David

"I will do no such thing. As For your Brothers, they are not dead, none of them are, and should be fine after a little bit of healing that is." said an apologetic Harry as Remus made his way over to where Harry was standing

"James, why don't you make your way back to the floo and return to place wince you came, I will remain to see the Perkins Brothers are tended too don't you worry. Do you need help tending to your wounds or can you manage by yourself?" asked a beaming Remus

"I can manage." said Harry

"You mean they're going to be okay? Really?" said a still crying David

"Yes David, they will all be fine and I will uphold my end of the bargain by administering the Cure to each of you. Move along James, we will discuss this event later tonight or early tomorrow, I believe you had plans for later today if I'm not mistaken." said Remus

Harry could only nod as he had forgotten about that conversation with Krista earlier, shopping for school supplies seems so trivial compared to what he just unleashed. Harry wasted no time lingering around though and he made his way back to that Floo connection and whisked himself back towards Harrington One as Remus tended to the fallen Werewolf's.


	27. Chapter 27 The End of a Long Summer

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 27- The end of a long Summer

It had been a whirlwind couple of days for Harry. He was still left a little bruised from his meeting with the Perkins Brothers, but overall he was happy with the outcome. Of course he knew he would have to get better, but he did do better then he thought he would. He was starting to understand how Wizards go dark, the power, the rush, when it flows through you, it is extremely addicting. Harry vowed that he would never use his power for evil, unless it was to get rid of evil, the only condition. Harry wondered if time slows down for Dumbledore and Riddle as well. Is that why when they battled in the Atrium, all he could see was blurs and light? He had to assume that whatever he could do, Riddle could do as well and just be prepared for anything.

More recently, Harry had spent no less then three weeks working with Remus adjusting the Werewolf cure, of course this was in H1 so they were working on "Trunk Time." He had been tinkering and changing various ingredients ever since the cure had not worked for the Perkins Brothers. He felt so bad for them, all in all they were a decent bunch of guys. They never killed humans, or at least they tried not to. During their changing times, they would hide out in old caves deep in the forest and hunt wild creatures for food. He finally came to the conclusion that it could not be done for the Brothers, mostly because of the strain caused by the Werewolf that caused the change in the Brothers. Harry knew that if he got a sample of Razorback's blood, that he could manipulate the cure enough that it could work for them.

The worst part of it was informing the Brothers that the cure would not work for them. Remus said that they took it pretty well. They knew that the cure was not a hundred percent effective. They knew that the cure would work for some and not for others, this was something that Harry was trying his hardest to fix. It always came down to when the Werewolf was bitten and who did the biting. It seemed that the longer a person was a Werewolf, the harder it was to reverse the cure. The fact that the cure worked even for one person was a miracle in it's self. Using that as a roadmap, Harry figured he could cure any Werewolf if he had the blood of the Werewolf that turned them.

This gave the Perkin's Brothers some hope for a possible Werewolf free future, if only they could find Razorback. Remus seemed to take a real liking to those Brothers. They had similar stories, being turned very young and bouncing from orphanage to orphanage. Lionel particularly was very anti-Death Eater, much like Remus. The brothers knew that Remus was working with individuals that were starting a faction to oppose the one known as the Dark Lord. Lionel couldn't speak for his brothers but he wanted Remus to know that when push comes to shove, you could count on Lionel fighting for the light. With that being said, Lionel became a Potter supporter, even though he had no idea that Harry Potter was the Wizard that handed him and his brothers that massive beat down.

He began recruiting on his own, and vowed to have a small army ready to do Potter's bidding whenever the boy calls. Harry was extremely surprised by this gesture, and sent a nice care package over to Lionel and his Brothers thanking them for their support. In it was not only gold, but vials and vials of Wolfsbane Potion, brewed personally by Harry Potter. Not to mention a mini ice box that expanded like Harry's magical trunk to a huge walk in meat locker that was completely stocked full of meat. The Brothers never had it so good, and right then and there, the Perkins Boys thanked their brother Lionel for forming allegiance with one Harry Potter and immediately followed suit, vowing to help Harry Potter whenever he calls.

With every Werewolf that the cure would work for, Remus was sure to tell them that it wasn't him to thank, that it was Harry Potter that saved them. In some of the rare cases, they were still incredibly strong men. Almost as if they were still werewolf's, just without the annoying flaw of changing. Some were willing to do whatever Harry would ask of them as payment, others would pass along thank you notes to Remus and leave England, never to return. Lionel did his share of recruiting some as well. Very slowly, Harry was building a small army of very devoted followers that if called upon, would fight the Death Eaters for Harry Potter.

When Harry wasn't working in his potions lab, he was working on his dueling skills. Mostly just against Remus but it was a much needed distraction from hitting walls with the cure testing. Occasionally Remus would set up a sparring partner or two, most were Werewolf's but one was a Vampire. That was an amazing experience for Harry, the television shows so had it wrong about them Harry thought. Fighting this Vampire was the toughest for Harry because he moved incredibly fast. Watching Harry dueling with him was also difficult for Remus because he could barely see what was going on. With both of them moving so fast it was like watching a movie out of focus.

Harry was spending more and more time in H1 and H2 that his summer was lasting ages. Of course this was the intended goal, to have more time to train and prepare. But the more time he spent in the trunks, the more he was getting out of touch with his friends and peers. It was so confussing for them because it would be days for Harry and to his friends, it was only minutes. They would mention something that to them was something they just discussed maybe earlier that morning and Harry had to be reminded again. People were starting to think that Harry was maybe working himself too hard or something until Neville figured it was because of the Time Delay thing, then everyone understood when Harry said "Sorry" or "what's that?" That was code for fill me in again because I've been away for a few days. All for the exception of Remus and Dobby. Rarely did anyone see Harry very much. Even though it was only a few weeks for them and actual months for Harry, it seemed like he was always busy doing something. When they did get a chance to hang out with Harry, he was always way distracted and extremely tired. The girls were noticing the change in Harry more so then the rest, meaning physically of course. Neville was secretly excited about seeing the reactions of everyone at school when they see how the summer has affected Harry Potter.

The end of Summer was quickly approaching, and Harry needed to finish several chores before he could get back in school mode. Neville needed to discuss some interesting research he stumbled into that could greatly assist them in battle. The Twins had a few more inventions ready for testing, and they had made improvements to the Storage Crystals that were amazing. Harry wanted to talk to Luna as well but he needed to catch alone and away from the others. Then of course there was Krista and Jennifer who were still waiting to go school supply shopping with Mister Harrington like he promised. They were leaving for school earlier then him because Biggsby, the Private School they attend, starts two days earlier then Hogwarts. Harry had contemplated not returning to Hogwarts but Remus thought it was wise to return at least until the Christmas Holidays. And last but certainly not least, Whiplock needed to meet with Harry as well before the school term and the reopening of the Bank. All these chores were running around inside Harry's head but what he was really dreading was his final task, to check in on Hermione.

Harry woke up, a little bleary eyed as he realized he fell asleep in his Potions Lab again in H1. Thankfully Dobby had kept the few caldrons still on the fire under control. They were all done and ready for storage. Harry hopped out of the chair and began storing all the valuable potion. Dobby popped in half way through to help him finish.

"Thanks Dobby for keeping these safe. It would have been a terrible waste if I blew it so late in the process. I cant believe I flaked out like that." said Harry

"Don't worry Master, that's whys you has Winky and Me. You have been working really hard in here." answered Dobby as he grabbed another empty vial as Harry transferred the potion into it.

"Yeah, well I was a little backed up on the newest bunch of allies Remus sent over, this was the last of it, for now anyhow. Remus said he was going to venture a bit further once were off and away at school." said Harry as he finished that last of the potion and stored it away for Remus to take.

"That's good Master Harry, yous need a break from brewing, for a while I think. Are we going to Diagon Alley today because Lord Whiplock has sent word that he is free most of today. " replied Dobby

"Yeah, I have several chores to get done today in the Alley and I will stop by Gringotts to speak with Whiplock." said Harry

Looking at the time over on the wall of the trunk that showed the date and time on the outside, it was still early in the morning.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and dressed, how about you have Winky make us some breakfast, while you go and gather up the gang, or as much of them as you can. That way I can satisfy everyone at once and I can plan with the girls on taking them school shopping, I know they have been waiting for me to call them. They probably thought I forgot." said Harry bashfully.

"At once Master." replied Dobby instantly and then he disappeared. Leaving Harry only to smile as he rushed off to get ready.

Several minutes later, Harry was completely refreshed and ready to start his day. Making his way out of H1, Harry made his way down to the huge dining room in Potter Manor. As he got closer, the wonderful smell of delicious foods reached his nostrils. When Harry turned the corner, he was greeted by everyone eating and laughing and talking merrily,

"Hey there everyone." said a joyful Harry as he found a seat and started piling on the food.

"Ohh Ho! Look who it is Brother!" said Fred

"Could it be? It's a Harry Potter sighting." replied a faking hysteric George.

"When was the last time you saw the sun Mate?" asked Neville

"Weeks by the look of his pastyness." answered Alicia as the others laughed

"Ohh leave him alone already! It's only been two days for us" said Krista as she got up from her seat and around the table to greet Harry properly. Jennifer and Luna followed suit.

As the three girls surrounded Harry and showered him with affection, the remaining guys looked to one another.

"Yeah but it's been weeks for him, I'm just giving him a hard time." said a smiling Neville as he watched the girls showering Harry with affection.

"Umm, Maybe Harry is on to something here?" said a bewildered Dean

"Yes, you know what they say…" said Fred

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." answered George

"Ha ha guys, really funny, but seriously, I've missed you guys….I might have missed the girls a little more but I missed you all the same." said a laughing Harry as the three girls made their way back to their seats.

"I'm going to miss this…..you know…when you guys are off at school." said a suddenly sad George

"Yeah, Hanging out here at Potter Manor has been the best summer of our lives Mate." replied Fred

"Ours too" chorused Katie, Alicia, & Angelina.

"Here as well mate." toasted Dean, Lee, & Ernie

"Thanks guys, I think you know how important it is to me that you guys are on my side for this whole thing, it means the world to me." said a truly touched Harry

"We always knew the war would start again, and because of you Mate, we actually have a better then slim chance of possibly surviving it." said Fred as George nodded along

"Thanks guys, Really. Moving on from this awkward moment, I have some news that will cheer you all up." said Harry

"Ooohhhh I love it when he has good news, Harry's good news are always the best!" said an excited Katie as the rest of the girls giggled and the boys smiles grew.

"Well, as a present, I ordered a Compartment Trunk from Mister Whitehead for everyone weeks ago, and he just informed Dobby that they're ready for pick-up."

Everyone cheered that didn't already have one and everyone was sporting huge grins, no one more so then the Twins.

"That means, with everyone keyed into it, we could have weekly dinner meetings and just hang out." said a happy George

"Weekly, shoot we could meet daily! When can we go and pick them up?" asked an equally happy Fred

"Well that's what we have to plan. From what Tonks, Remus, and I have figured, Tom is planning a strike back, most likely on the first at the Train Station. So we should be pretty much in the clear in Daigon Alley, but why take chances." said Harry

"I agree Mate, Personally Frank Narrow will be doing all of my bidding until the first. Better safe then sorry." said Neville

"Exactly, also we will go in small groups and stay alert at all times." Said Angelina

"Yes and with our new EDR's or Ear Dropper Radios, we will all stay in communication with each other so there will be no surprises." said George and Fred

"Okay, so everyone's first stop will be Mister Whitehead's Trunk shop, he is allowing us to Floo in directly using his Personal Fireplace, this will be a lot easier then dealing with the Leaky crowd. Once you have your Trunks and Bracelets, Head out from there to the bookstore, after leaving the Bookshop, you can go wherever you need but I strongly disagree with lingering and window shopping. Get what you need, get in and get out and back to the Manor." said Harry

"Right, also when storing everything in your trunk, just place everything in the main, basic portion of the trunk, we don't need to advertise how special are trunks are." added Neville.

"I will take a little longer then you guys because I have to stop by Gringotts to talk with Whiplock. Besides, Dobby has pretty much picked up everything I needed already. I know I promised you girls I would go shopping with you, but it just makes more sense for me to go to the Bank while you guys get your supplies." said a apologetic Harry

"it's all right, I understand." said Jennifer

"Yeah, it does make sense, but I don't think you should go to the Bank by yourself, even as James." said Krista

"Ohh don't worry, I won't be going by myself, I will have a Goblin Escort and we will be Port Keying into Whiplock;s office. So we should be fine." said Harry as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out six gold coins and quickly set them on the table.

The six single coins suddenly turned into six piles of gold as Harry spoke, " this is for the six students to pick up all of your supplies and then some, remember, now that you will all have compartment trunks, space wont be an issue so stock up on anything you might need." said Harry as he pulled out more coins that suddenly grew into more piles as well.

"Blimey Mate, what's all that gold for then?" asked Dean as the students were stowing away the six piles.

"This is for the rest of you, to buy everything you might need to furnish your compartments and to stock up on anything you might want for later." said Harry

"You don't have to do that Harry, we have our own money." said Alicia

"Yeah, I mean you already paid for the trunks, I mean enough is enough." said Angelina

"Really guys, I don't mind. I have tons and tons of gold to go around, and I cant think of a better way to spend some of it then making sure you guys have everything you want, spare no expense." said a beaming Harry

"Believe us Mates, it's futile to try and argue with Harry regarding gold, you'll only end up with more gold then you had before you said anything." said George as Fred nodded sadly along.

"Okay, Thanks Mate." said Ernie as he began to put the small fortune in his money bag.

"Yeah, seriously Harry, your one of a kind." beamed Alicia

"It's only money." said Harry

"Spoken like someone who has always had it." joked Lee

"Funny thing is, Harry hasn't always had money, not until you started at Hogwarts right Harry?" said Neville

"Yeah that's right, it's just not that important to me. To me there are far more important things then Gold, but I will admit that having tons of gold does have it's advantages." smiled Harry

"I'll say." said Jennifer as everyone chuckled a little bit as the last of the gold was stowed away and everyone rose and made their way towards Harry's floo connection.

" When your done with everything, lets meet at our shop." said Fred

"Yeah, we have gifts for everyone as well." continued George

"You guys have to see some of the changes to the store, especially the office area. Whiplock hooked us up…again." said Fred

"Yeah, make your way towards where the old office was, there is a small red sign hanging on the wall that says office, tap it with your wand and say the code phrase, W…L….W and the door will open." said George

"W…L…W?" asked Krista

"Yeah…Weasleys Love Whiplock!" said the Twins in unison

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"Be safe Everyone, Good Luck." said Harry

Everyone took a few minutes to change their appearance before vanishing slowly through the Floo. Once everyone had disappeared, Kongack entered the room with three other huge silver armored Goblins.

"Are you ready Lord Potter, it is almost time." said Kongack

"I need to change, I want to dress up a little for once and I need to get Alissa, I promised her I would take her out a bit today." said Harry as he left the room. Three minutes later, Harry re-entered with Alissa wrapped around his torso and around his non-wand arm.

"Now were ready." said Harry as the Goblin guards gathered around and Kongack pulled something out and unfolded it. It was a piece of parchment that Harry and the Goblins reached out and touched and suddenly, they were gone.

After a few blinks, Harry relaxed as he was standing in Whiplock's office. Kongack and the other three Guards spread out a little and took various positions around the office. The back door opened and in walked Whiplock with a few Goblin Guards and a smaller Goblin wearing bright white robes and hobbling on a very old looking wooden cane. It was a sight like Harry had never seen before.

"Ah Harry, long time no see, I see you have been busy these last few weeks, please, please, take a seat and relax." said Whiplock

"Thank you sir, I hope you don't mind me taking my familiar, she needed to get out a little." replied Harry

"No, no, not at all." answered Whiplock

"Thank you sir." said Harry as he whispered something to Alissa and she unwrapped herself from him and went exploring around the large office.

"let me introduce you Harry to one of my most respected Elders, Ragnuk the First, Ragnuk, this is Harry Potter-Black." said a beaming Whiplock

Harry immediately stood up and dropped to one knee and lowered his head in true Goblin fashion.

"You were right Lord Whiplock, he is defiantly like no other Wizard I have ever met." smiled the toothless Goblin before speaking again; "Please rise young Wizard and answer me this. Why do you have a deadly serpent for a familiar?"

As Harry stood up tall, the short Goblin stomped his cane on the ground and a white blinding light stretched out all across the office and back to his cane, startling Harry.

"I simply wanted to make sure we were not overheard by anyone other then us three." stated Ragnuk simply as he sat down.

"She is my friend, I helped her out of a bad situation and she decided to stick around for a while. I am sure you are aware that I am a parselmouth, being able to have actual conversations with her doesn't hurt. She will not harm you unless you give her reason to, do you have a problem with her?" asked Harry quite seriously.

"Please understand that this is rare for us. Most Wizards who have your ability, choose to use it for evil. Whiplock trusts you, so therefore I trust you as well. You are a very unique Wizard, in more ways then one." Smiled Ragnuk and Harry visibly relaxed.

"I arranged this meeting Harry because I believe Elder Ragnuk can answer some of your questions, that and he wanted to meet you." smiled Whiplock

"It's not everyday that a teenage Wizard saves a Goblin's life at great personal risk to himself. In fact you might be the only one." stated Ragnuk simply before continuing; "From what Whiplock has told us Elders, you have some concerns regarding your power levels and your somewhat rare abilities?" asked Ragnuk

"Ummm Yeah, It's just…my power has spiked so much since…" stumbled Harry

"Since the will reading of your Godfather, am I correct?" said Ragnuk

"Well….yeah, the day I put on the Black Family Ring, ever since then my power has spiked tremendously, and continues to do so." answered Harry

"Magic Harry, is a very complicated thing. Since the early days, there has always been a chosen few who have been granted extraordinary abilities. Most times, The Gods seem to grant Magic to those in the greatest of need for it." stated Ragnuk

"So you think that I have been granted this power because I am in great need for it?" pondered Harry

"Yes and No. Most instances that seems to be the case, but your situation Harry is different. The Potter and Black lines are very old and very powerful Bloodlines. There has always been a Potter on Council in some form or another, Never before has two powerful bloodlines ended so abruptly into one individual. Your Father Harry was very powerful. " said Ragnuk

"Yeah, not powerful enough in the end." cut in Harry

"Yes….but Harry, he was barely Nineteen, his core wasn't fully developed yet and even though he was brilliant, he never exercised his power levels like you have had to do at such an early age. The circumstances surrounding your Fathers Death has puzzled smarter beings then I for years." stated Ragnuk

"I have never heard anything other then my Father dueled Voldermort and lost. What is it that you know about that day?" asked Harry

Ragnuk looked over at Whiplock who visibly fidgeted. Before Ragnuk could reply, Whiplock beat him to it.

"The only person who actually knows what happened that day Harry is Riddle himself. Even then, after what happened to him, I'm not sure how much he remembers or even knows."

"That makes sense." said Harry. He had a feeling that they knew more then they were leading on but he would look into his Fathers Death more closely later on.

"I don't understand, what does all of this mean? Why am I changing this way?" asked a frustrated Harry

"What it means Harry is that you have the potential of being one of the most powerful Wizards in the history of Magic. With Potter Blood, Black Blood, a solid determination to not give up, coupled with the idea that Magic herself seems to have chosen you to be in the most need of extraordinary power levels, makes you the deadliest Wizard alive, well second deadliest." answered Whiplock

" You mean Riddle?" whispered Harry

"Yes. Magic, like in life, has an equal to everything it grants life too, a balance so to speak. Riddle comes from two very powerful Bloodlines as well, The Gaunt and Slytherin Bloodlines. He also has a great need for Magic." said Ragnuk

"He does? Why?" asked Harry

"Well, it takes a great amount of magic to keep that Body he is using in one piece, but he is also the most feared and wanted man in the Wizarding World right now." said Ragnuk

"Yes, he knows a battle is coming, whether it's against Dumbledore, the Ministry, or whoever, a battle is coming. He Harry is your balance, the Yin to your Yang." replied Whiplock

"Great." said a defeated Harry

"Oh but it is great Harry. You see, the fact that he no longer yields his original body gives the advantage to you." smiled Ragnuk

"You are the true opposite of him Harry, in almost every way. Where his heart is so black, it practically doesn't exist, your heart Harry is so white, it could possibly explode it's so large. Every person who follows Riddle, does so out of fear, where as everyone who follows you, does so on their own free will and accepts risking everything to do so." beamed Whiplock

Harry was lost while pondering everything he was hearing. Somehow he always knew that it boiled down to Him verses Riddle, but he had no idea it was down to this degree.

"I don't share this information with you Harry to frighten you, just the opposite, Knowledge is power Harry and I want you to have all the knowledge that I can share." said Ragnuk

"I understand Elder Ragnuk the First, and I thank you for sharing this information with me. This does clear some things up for me, at least I know why I am so much more powerful then all of my friends." stated Harry

"Yes, but the main reason why I am sharing this with you now Lord Potter-Black, is that throughout history, there has always been four. Four individuals granted by the Gods to possess Magic like no other." said Ragnuk

"Four? You mean there are two more out there who could potentially be as strong as Riddle?" asked Harry

"Yes and No, typically it is two light warriors and two dark warriors, meaning that there is another Dark warrior out there somewhere and another Light warrior as well." answered Whiplock

"This is all so confusing. Really this doesn't change anything. I still have to train as hard as I can and prepare for the battle of a lifetime." said Harry

"That is true, but Harry, the type of Power that you possess, is a power like no other." smiled Ragnuk

"Meaning?" asked Harry

"For most things you don't even need to know the right spell or charm. You simply need to command it to happen and it will, especially in regards to the four elements." answered Whiplock

"Is that why I can cast fire so easily without a wand?" asked Harry

"It is. Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth will be your strongest weapons. You need to practice it, once mastered, you can do things that will make heads spin." laughed Whiplock

"Yes, practice, practice, practice. Use the elements as defense to other elements as well, because of your connection, they will work better for you then for any other." stated Ragnuk

"Okay….In the Atrium, When Dumbledore was dueling Riddle, He used a water sphere to defend Riddle's Fire Dragon….Do you think maybe the Headmaster is one of the power of four?" pondered Harry out loud more to himself then directed to either Whiplock or Ragnuk

"It could be possible, but not likely. The Headmaster is a brilliant man, a little mis-guided at times, but brilliant nonetheless. I am sure he is aware of the technique of fighting elements with elements. Did he use any other elements?" asked Ragnuk

"Now that I think about it, he did. After that Riddle used wind to shatter all the glass in the Atrium and blasted the glass towards the Headmaster….but the Headmaster turned the glass into sand and it blew harmlessly against him." said Harry as he was thinking back to that day.

"Precisely! You witnessed first hand how to battle elements with counter elements, with practice, it will come naturally to you as to what element to use at what time. You will want to be aware of your surroundings, if you see anyone in the Library devouring books much like yourself, keep an eye out." said the toothless Ragnuk

"Okay, Practice is practically my middle name these days, I'll get right on that." joked Harry

"Excellent young Lordship, I also wanted to take this opportunity to ensure to you that you have the allegiance of the Goblin Nation. As for those traitorous Black armored faction of Goblins, they will be exterminated along with those filthy Death Eaters I assure you!" snarled Ragnuk

"Thank you Great Elder, when the time arrives, I look forward to standing shoulder to shoulder with my Goblin Brothers and kicking some Death Eater scum!" smirked Harry

"Haa….I look forward to seeing that day myself young Warrior, that Riddle has no idea what's coming." laughed Ragnuk which sounded to Harry a little like he was choking. Then he turned to Whiplock, " Until our meeting tomorrow, I bid you both good days." announced Ragnuk and then he tapped his cane to the ground again and suddenly, he was gone.

"Impressive!" smiled Harry

"He is still mighty powerful for his age. Now Harry, my spies tell me that Riddle's bunch is up to something, my guess is.." said Whiplock as Harry interrupted

"Kings Cross. I have heard the same through my spies, don't worry. I will be as ready as I can be." said Harry

"What are you planning to do about your Headmaster? I am sure he has been trying to contact you. You do remember that Dobby has that mail block charm on you, so any mail the Headmaster has been trying to send to you has been sent back to him undelivered." stated Whiplock simply

"Oh Bugger! I did forget about that. It never occurred to me that I haven't received mail since I left Privet Drive. I will check into that, thanks for reminding me." smiled Harry

"No problem, I know you have a lot on your plate. Your old friend, Hermione Granger has sent several letters to Gringotts asking to have council with you. I ask you to have patience with her, not everything is as it seems." stated Whiplock

Harry pondered that for a moment, he had been keeping himself busy as a distraction to not think about Hermione. "I will Whiplock, she used to be my best friend. I hope that I can find that person once more." said Harry

"Me too, good luck Lord Potter, although I don't think you need it." laughed Whiplock as he walked out of his office.

"Harry called for Alissa who slithered over and back to her normal place, wrapped around Harry's torso and around his left arm. Harry placed a mild concealment charm on her and covered her with his cloak so not to freak everyone out as he left the bank and strolled down the Alley. He altered his appearance slightly, but was relying on his concealment charms to make him unnoticeable.

The Alley was filled with more people then Harry thought it would be, I guess life goes on Harry thought. Quickly making his way down the steps of Gringotts, Harry made his way through the Alley towards the Twin's Joke Shop. As he passed various shops, no one paid him much notice, just the way he likes it. Suddenly Harry sensed something wasn't right as he made a turn. Slinking closer to the wall, Harry silently amplified his concealment charms as he witnessed what looked like four to five shady characters dressed all in black with hoods obscuring their faces cut down a back alley towards Knockturn Alley.

Naturally Harry had to investigate. He crossed the street then slowly cut down the same back alley. He spotted the small group turn down Knockturn Alley. Harry quickened his pace and entered Knockturn Alley.

"This does not look like a good area to go window shopping Harry." said Alisa sticking her head out of Harry's cloak

"I'm not window shopping, I'm following possible Death Eaters up to no good." replied Harry

"Come on, even on a free day of shopping, we have to battle Death Eaters' said Alissa sarcastically

"Just keep your head down and out of the way, I wanna see where they're headed." answered Harry quietly.

Finally making their way to their destination, the small group of cloaked individuals ducked into a dingy shop called Borgin & Burkes. Harry got closer and decided to walk past it as he peered through the small window on the front door just as one of the cloaked individuals turned the open sign to closed and pulled down the shade, covering up the small window.

"Rats, I will have to find another way to hear what's going on in there." said Harry as he continued walking and turned down a side path that he hoped would lead to the back of the store. Coming out of the side path, Harry realized there was no back windows or doors but off a little ways down, the wall sloped up and there was a large sky light. Looking across the way, Harry levitated himself up to the roof so he could see in through the sky light. After a few minutes of watching Harry was afraid this was a waste of time until finally one of the hooded clan removed their hood to reveal non other then Draco Malfoy.

Harry watched until they closed the shop and all the lights went out. He was hoping they would come out so Harry could see who were under the other hoods but no luck. They must have left via the Floo or some other way. Making his way back down and out of Knockturn Alley, so many possibilities were floating around inside Harry's head. He saw the look on Malfoy's face, it was the look of a desperate man. That's what had Harry thinking the most about, because desperate people do incredibly stupid things.

Walking back into Diagon Alley, Harry made his way down to Horace's Furniture Shop. Once inside he made his way towards the back where he spotted Horace behind his workbench and over to the side was his wife helping a few customers. Harry walked up to the counter and waited for Horace to notice him.

"One minute young man, I'm just finishing up a few notations." said Horace

"Take your time…I'm in no rush" stated Harry simply

Looking up Horace put the quill down as his smile grew. "Mister Harrington, how good to see you once more, how are things?"

"Ohh they have been interesting to say the least, have all the orders been picked up by everyone yet?" asked Harry

"They have been, I tell you that lot is something special you got there." smiled Horace as he walked around the counter and motioned for Harry to follow him. The two walked to a small hallway were Horace tapped on a few things and a small door opened. Once they were both inside the door resealed itself. "You can relax in here Harry, it is well protected." said Horace making himself comfortable in nice recliner chair

"Thank you Horace." said Harry as he let his original appearance resurface as he made his way to another recliner across from Horace.

"I see you have been putting my Trunks to good use." smiled Horace

"That I have Horace, that I have. I assume you have been spending quite some time in one of your inventions as well, I mean how else could you have completed all those trunks, not to mention my special order….unless that one is not complete?" asked Harry

"Yes Yes, you are correct. I have a work room in one of my trunks. I use it for those special orders. I haven't had to use it for awhile, that is before I met you young Potter." chuckled Horace

"Your special order, an odd request. Might I ask what you are planning to do with them?" asked Horace

"You can ask but I don't think I should tell, for your safety that is. The less you know the better." answered Harry

"Somehow I knew you were going to say something along those lines." chuckled Horace as he reached down and handed Harry a small wrapped box

"Thank you Horace, you have no idea how happy I am that I met you. You have given me a chance to make it out of this whole thing and these will come in handy." smiled Harry

"Like I've said before Mister Potter, it's about time I contributed to the good of our society. Besides, it's not like your not paying me, in fact you are paying me to much. It's not like business has been booming, in fact we have been thinking of closing shop after this summer. It is safe to assume that a lot of these stores will become collateral damage once the war begins anyhow." said Horace

"Yeah you might have a point there, if you do close shop, drop a letter every once in awhile to me at Hogwarts, I would love to stay in touch." said Harry

"Not to worry Mister Potter, I won't disappear. I made a promise to aide you through this and I meant it. If you find yourself in need of my services, I'm only a floo call away." smiled Horace as he rose to his feet and Harry did the same.

"Thank you once again Horace, take care of yourself." said Harry as he extended his hand and shook Mister Whiteheads

"You too Mister Potter, try to make it through the whole school term without causing too much trouble." smiled Horace as Harry turned and made his way towards the door.

"Ahh that would be something wouldn't it. But you know that hasn't happened in all my five years at school, I don't think it will start now." smiled Harry

"True, True, Good Luck." said Horace as Harry changed his appearance back to James and exited Horace's hidden room and the door resealed itself behind him.

Waving goodbye to Mrs. Whitehead who was still helping customers, Harry exited the store and into the Alley. Before Harry could start walking, Prongs silently popped in front of him.

"My Master, I have word from Kongack, He says to please notify him through your ear thingy the next time you plan to disappear from radar, he says they were mere seconds away from tearing Mister Whiteheads shop to shreds looking for you. I have also been requested to say with you as Prongs sir, just In cases." said Dobby

"Off Radar? Oh when I entered Horace's private room, it must be warded heavily to confuse Kongack. Figures, please pass along my appoligies to Kongack and his team, I should have known better and it wont happen again and I would love to have your company Prongs." smiled Harry

Dobby smiled as his ears perked up and he vanished. No matter what was going on, seeing Dobby always seem to cheer him up. Harry continued his walk towards the Bookstore and Prongs reappeared along the way seamlessly.

Making his way inside the Store, Harry noticed how busy it was. Harry spotted Dean and Katie talking to each other and browsing the Defense book section. Harry nodded and he continued towards the potions section, he was looking for a specific title.

"Hey James…..Over here." said a girl Harry didn't recognize. Harry assumed it was one of the girls, he wasn't really paying attention as everyone changed their appearance before they left the Manor.

"It is Alicia Master." said Dobby so quietly Harry was thinking maybe he heard it in his head as he made his way over.

"What's going on today, I Haven't seen this place so busy since the attack." said Harry

"It appears the Ministry approved of a whole new series of Defense books and everyone is going nuts for them. There are several Authors who are apart of the series here today to do some signing and demonstrations." answered Alicia

"Really, have you had a look at any of these so called Ministry approved books?" asked Harry

"Yeah, a little. Some of the titles are not half bad. Oh and by the way, thanks again for the …you know, its bloody amazing." beamed Alicia as she leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek before bouncing away merrily.

Harry smiled as he watched her leave, how he loved to watch others so incredibly happy because of some measly gold that he happened to have tons of. Finally making his way to the potions section, it was much quieter then the main floor. Scanning through the titles, Harry was startled when someone called his name.

"James….James…."

"Ohh Hello" said Harry somewhat nervously as he collected himself and continued to search through the shelves of books.

"How have you been…I saw you earlier with your girlfriend, she's kinda cute. Do you remember me, we met a few weeks ago in this very shop." asked Ginny Weasley

"Yes…I do….it was….Ginny right" answered Harry

"Yeah that's right, so your girlfriend, what's her name?" asked Ginny

"I'm sorry, I don't really know you and I like to keep my privacy, you understand, these are dangerous times. I suggest you do the same and be weary of strangers." said Harry as Ginny's face faltered a little.

"No…yes….I understand, your right of course. Well it was nice to see you again. Take care." said Ginny as she continued down the aisle and disappeared.

"That was close, I just feel so awkward around her these days. I used to have a crazy crush on her, Merlin that seems like ages ago." said Harry to Dobby who just nodded along.

Harry pulled out his book wand when he spotted the book he was looking for and tapped it to add to his cart. Scrolling down the aisle, he tapped books here and there when he spotted Fred and George making their way towards him.

"What's up guys, having fun?" asked Harry as he was still scanning the shelves

"we should have known" Said Fred

"That we still can't sneak up on you." answered George

"Well what can I say, I have my moments." smiled Harry

"Did we see you talking to the Ginny Weasley…our baby sister just a moment ago?" asked the twins together

"Yeah….It was kind of weird. James met her weeks ago when I first picked up my book wand. She is rather aggressively sneaky." said Harry

"Yeah, she's getting worse and worse as she gets older." said Fred

"So mate…..what do you think of this new defense series?" asked George

"I haven't actually seen any of those books yet, with all the hub bub going on down there and preferred to just get on with my shopping." answered Harry

"Yeah, us too pretty much. We did meet one of the new Author's down there signing books, she is pretty amazing." said Fred

"Oh yeah, mate….she is gorgeous and pretty handy with a wand as well." smiled George

"Ohh really now." smiled Harry

"yeah, I figured her book might be worth checking out." said Fred as Harry and George looked at him, then suddenly all three started laughing.

"On that note, we will see ya laters mate, we have lots of shopping to do to furnish your beautiful little presents." said George

"Yeah, Mate…Thanks again…..you're the best boss ever." smiled Fred

"Cheerio Mate." said the Twins in unison and they too left Harry alone

Harry finished in the Potions section and went browsing the other sections. Once he was finished he was making his way towards the special elevator when he spotted Neville walking in with Luna, both disguised of course but Harry recognized Frank Narrow and assumed the girl was Luna.

"Hey James, how did everything go at the Bank? Are you just starting in here or finishing?" asked Neville

"Finishing actually, and found out some interesting news at the Bank, I'll fill you in later. I'll let you two start you shopping." said Harry

"Oh no, were done already, we just noticed that most of our gang is still mingling in here, so we thought we would do the same." said Luna

"I'm about to head upstairs if you two want to join me?" asked Harry

"Yeah sure Mate." said Neville as the three made their way to the black door next to the customer service desk. Harry waved his book wand at it and the elevator opened.

As the elevator door closed, Harry turned to Luna.

"I don't believe we have met before, I'm James Harrington….and you are?" asked Hary

"Oh….how rude of me…My name is Anul Doogevol, pleasure to meet you." smiled Luna as she curtsied

"Oh yes…..the lovely writer for _The Quibbler _The pleasure is all mine Miss Doogevol." said Harry as he grabbed Luna's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hey Back off mate, this bird is unavailable." said Neville half heartily as Luna blushed.

"Ahh yes…..that makes sense….all the good ones are always taken." smiled Harry as the elevator door opened and the three exited the elevator and Harry made his way over to the check out area.

Harry led the way to a lounge area while he waited for his order to be packaged.

"Some of the best Authors are up here signing as appose to down there, I guess membership really does have it's privileges." laughed Neville

"Have you seen those new defense books James?" asked Luna

"Not really, have you guys?" asked Harry

"Yeah, there not too bad either….for having the Ministry stamp of approval." shrugged Neville

"Well at least the Ministry is attempting to educate the people to defend themselves, it's a start anyhow." said Harry as his wand vibrated that his order was ready.

"well I'm going to check out and hit a few more shops before making my way back to the Manor, I promised Alissa that I would buy her a treat for being so well behaved today. Feel free to linger around here if you want. I will see you two later, be safe." said Harry as he stood up.

"Bye James." said Neville and Luna together as Harry made his way to the check out area.

"Merlin…..where would I be if Harry hadn't stopped by my house early in the summer." Neville said more to himself then to luna.

"I know what you mean, he has already changed my life so much in such a short time, I mean I have friends now and a ….." said Luna bashfully

"And a Boyfriend you were going to say." smiled Neville as he leaned in a gave Luna a chaste little kiss on the lips who giggled afterwards.

"Come on lets go downstairs and see if we can spot anyone else." said Neville while extending his hand to Luna who gracefully accepted.

Harry finally left the chaos that was Flourish & Blotts and made his way to Animal Emporium to pick up some snacks for Alissa as he thought to himself.

"What do you know, a visit to Diagon Alley without some major catastrophe. Will miracles never cease." smiled Harry as he walked on.


	28. Chapter 28 Back to School

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 28- Back to School

Making his way into Magical Menagerie, Harry under the disguise of James Harrington, with Alissa concealed wrapped around him, made his way over towards the live rodents.

"There looks to be a lot of fine specimens here girl, you might have some trouble choosing." said Harry quietly.

"I thought you didn't want James to be associated with snakes? Should I stay hidden?" asked Alissa still concealed in Harry's robes.

She has a point Harry thought as he took stock of his surrounding area. There were not many people in the store, and the ones that were seemed to be all towards the back where the Owl section is located. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated as he lifted his disguise and returned to his normal self. Alissa feeling his change, immediately popped her head out and looked around at the deliciousness that was before her.

"Well go on, I know you want to. Don't worry, everyone knows I'm a Pareseltounge already." smiled Harry as he watched her excitement unfold as she unwrapped herself from him and made a dash for the closest cages.

Harry looked around, over the Aisle's to see if anyone was watching. Alissa slithered down the aisle towards a small cage with four small white mice that made her freeze as she stared at them.

"And we have a winner ladies and gentleman." laughed Harry as he made his way over and levitated the four mice out of their cage and let them loose before Alissa.

They tried to scatter away but Alissa made quick work of them, as she was eating her little snack, Harry sensed someone approaching and before he knew it, a small animal leaped at him knocking him backwards.

Alissa stood at attention, her little snack forgotten, mere seconds away from attacking the animal and saving her Master…..

"No Alissa…don't! He means me no harm." said Harry as he got back to his feet holding a hissing Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks! Where are you going? Get back here this instant!" screamed a bushy haired girl as she turned down the rodent aisle.

:Ohh my…what is … Harry?" said Hermione awkwardly

"Hermione, you really should tell Crookshanks not to surprise people like that, especially not me, very dangerous way of living." Smiled Harry as he set Crookshanks down and he ran to Hermione and jumped into her hands apparently scared of the rather large snake that Hermione just noticed.

"My God Harry…..watch out! A snake….it must be evil!" shouted Hermione a little too aggressively as she pulled out her wand and aimed at Alissa.

"Relax Hermione, she is not evil and will not harm you unless you choose to not lower your wand and do something completely foolish like attacking her….and in that case…good luck, you'll need it." smiled Harry as Hermione looked to the Snake and then back to Harry several times before her logic kicked in and she lowered her wand but stayed cautiously several steps away from the irate Snake.

"A friend of yours Harry?" asked Hermione as she just stared at the large snake that calmed down a little after Harry slithered something to it.

"As a matter of fact, yes….a good friend actually…..you know those are getting harder and harder to find these days." said Harry almost bitterly

"Harry I…I tried to write you but….." stuttered Hermione as Harry cut her off

"But it got sent back to you undelivered….yeah I know." said Harry as Alissa made her way back to him and returned to her normal position wrapped around him.

Hermione finally took notice of Harry for the first time not being distracted by the large snake. He was completely different then how she remembered him…..shockingly so.

"Harry…..you look amazing….I see this summer has been good to you." said Hermione with her mouth slightly agape.

"yeah…well lets just say it's been a busy summer." answered Harry

"Yeah, that much is clear….might I ask why you have that huge snake with you?" asked Hermione still very cautious of it.

"I said you could relax Hermione….This is my new Familiar, her name is Alissa."

"Your new Familiar? Harry do you think that is wise? I mean after all those rumors that you were the Heir of Slytherin, what do you think everyone will say when they see her?" asked Hermione

"I could care less Hermione really. I am over worrying about how people perceive me. At least she doesn't surprise attack someone and knock them down, she 's much more civilized then that. I think maybe you should spend more time bonding with Crookshanks and teach him right from wrong before you start bad mouthing other Familiars. I only care about how my true friends see me, everyone else can kiss my ass as far as I care." said Harry defiantly

"I second that by the way…..if anyone was wondering." slithered Alissa as Harry had a laugh which broke the tension that was building.

"I see….did she just say something about me?" asked Hermione curiously

"Not really….she simply stated that she agreed with what I just said…sort of." Harry said

"I know why you are being mean to me but what about Hedwig? The school rules state you are only allowed to have one Familiar. Are you planning on leaving Hedwig at Privet Drive?" asked Hermione

"No I am not, as for the school rules, I will think of something." answered Harry

"Harry….I know what you must think of me….I've had a talk with Branch Manager Whiplock….I just wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I never divulged anything about you that I knew you wouldn't want discussed." said Hermione

"I wish I could believe that Hermione, really I do. But the fact remains that you betrayed me, you have been spying on me and running around behind my back. I knew you always had a weakness for following rules, but I never thought you would turn spy and run to Dumbledore and whoever else telling them every little thing about me. How long have you had this little side job?" asked Harry

"It's not like that, or at least it didn't start off that way."

"How long Hermione, since third year…..second…..first?" prodded Harry as Hermione looked down at her feet as her tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"First year then…..were we ever really friends? Merlin I feel so stupid, all this time I thought you cared about me…in actuality, I was just a mark to you." said Harry angrily

"That's not true! I have always cared about you Harry!" screamed Hermione as more and more tears poured down her face.

"You know, for someone who cares for me, you have a funny way of showing it. I care about you as well, that's why I noticed you were acting strangely before the will reading. I talked to Whiplock about you possibly being cursed. As it turned out I was right. I didn't know that what I was supposed to do, was spy on you and run back to the nearest teacher I could find and tell them everything I know about you, because that's how you show you care." said Harry as he walked off as Hermione just stood there crying her eyes out.

Harry felt bad about how he handled that situation but he couldn't push aside the anger and hurt that he was feeling towards being betrayed. Since first year, first year. It's funny how a few minutes can flip your whole world around on it's head. He could still hear Hermione sobbing away as he walked over to the counter and paid for Alissa's snack. He was so upset that he forgot about his appearance being Harry Potter and not James Harrington as he left the shop and stormed down Diagon Alley.

A few people noticed him right away as the chatter began to spread through the Alley. "It's him" …"Harry Potter!" …."what is that wrapped around him?" "Is that a snake?" "Is the Prophet telling the truth, has Harry Potter turned evil?" Of course Harry heard none of this as he walked mindlessly down the Alley with no real destination, but Alissa could.

"Harry, I don't think it wise for us to be out here right now in the mood you are in….I think we should head back to your Manor." said Alissa bringing Harry back to reality.

"yeah..as usual you are right." said Harry dejectedly

Turning around to get his bearings as to where he was, Harry realized how vulnerable he was at the moment. How stupid he was for letting his emotions cloud his judgment and putting himself at risk like this. Of course he was way better at dueling then he was at the end of term last year, and he had Alissa, a portkey back to Potter Manor, and at least four hidden Goblin Guards watching him from afar, but why risk it. He was about to call for Dobby when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Harry my boy, I have been trying to locate you for some time now. We have many things to discuss." said Dumbledore

Harry cringed at the sound of the Headmasters voice, turning around slowly, Harry spotted The Headmaster, a mere ten feet away from him with Snape a few feet behind him and to his right. Further down the Alley and off to the side, Harry could see Dung with Flitwick and McGonagall.

"I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke Headmaster, you are not in charge of me anymore, why cant you seem to understand that." snarled Harry

"You don't understand what's happening right now Harry your only just sixteen." replied the Headmaster

"Ohh I know more then you give me credit for old man."

"You spoiled good for nothing brat. Why are we playing games Headmaster, let's incapacitate him and return to headquarters." spat Snape

"Wouldn't you love that Snivelous, to be ordered to draw your wand on me as oppose to doing so sneakily behind my back like you usually do." spat Harry

"You good for nothing meddling twerp" screamed Snape as he pulled his wand.

Harry knew that Albus would never allow Snape to curse him in broad daylight with so many witnesses, so he wasn't afraid one bit, he knew no curse would come, but Alissa did not know that. As she uncoiled from around Harry so fast he never even felt her leave and she raised high in the air before him.

A few screams could be heard at the imposing sight of Alissa standing at attention before Harry. She was a magnificent specimen, the complete opposite from what she looked like when Harry found her weeks ago.

Harry could tell that she was about to unleash a few spells at the Wizards who threatened to harm her Master. This was one aspect of her many traits that Harry wanted to keep a secret for as long as he could.

"No Alissa, Do not attack with magic, I want to keep that between us for now. Don't worry, they wont harm me and I wont be leaving with them either, remember I have my portkey on me at all times." smiled Harry to Alissa

"What is the meaning of this Harry? What are you saying to that creature?" asked Dumbledore as he too pulled out his wand.

"That is none of your business Headmaster, when is it going to sink in to your pathetic old mind that you are not the boss of me. You are nothing but my school Principal, you have no right to make me do anything. I wonder if you stalk all your students and harass them like this, or am I so special I'm the only one?" asked Harry as Alissa backed off and slithered closer to Harry.

"Like I've told you before Harry, I am your Magical Guardian so I do have a say in your well being." said the Headmaster as he slowly inched his way closer to Harry

"And like I told you earlier, I have been emancipated there for I do not have a Magical Guardian or need one for that matter. Besides, you applied for that position illegally anyways, or did you think I was to stupid to know Wizard law. If the minor is older then eleven, his approval signature is required on the magical guardian document. I never signed anything in that regards, oh let me guess, you being the perfect Headmaster are above such petty laws. Hah what a joke!" snarled Harry

"Is that true Headmaster? Did you file for Magical Guardianship without Mister Potter's approval?" asked McGonagall stepping up from the background.

"It is more complicated then that, I…" said Dumbledore before he was cut off.

"His standard reply for when he doesn't want to admit the truth. Lets skip what we all know to be true and lets get to the meat and potatoes of it all, what do you want and why are you here?" asked Harry

"My boy, like I said earlier, we have much to discuss. We need to arrange your escort as well as a few changes that will be happening this school term. These are dangerous times Harry and it is not safe for you to be wandering around by yourself unprotected." said Dumbledore

"Like I said I have been emancipated witch means I can use magic outside of school so I am never unprotected. Besides I have more protection then you are aware of, I am in no danger. For all you think to have known me, do you really think I am that stupid to just wander off by myself."

"yes I do, your arrogance knows no boundaries!" spat Snape so quickly

"You are such a joke, I wonder what you have over the Headmaster that keeps him from firing you, to think that you are shaping and molding the minds of the Wizarding young is down right scary to me. It's no wonder so many kids these days know nothing of the true power of potions because they have you as a pitiful excuse of a teacher pushing them away from it." gloated Harry

"How dare you!" spat Snape as a curse left his wand and flew right for Harry before the Headmaster could stop him, but it didn't matter, Harry was prepared. Easily sidestepping the curse, Harry watched it hit a store front, causing some major damage to the store.

"It appears your aim is just as bad as your teaching techniques. If this is the type of protection you are offering Headmaster, I'm afraid I will have to decline said offer." smiled Harry as the shop owner came running outside to view the damage to his store.

"What is the meaning of this?" screamed the shop owner when he realized it wasn't Death Eaters who ruined his shop, but respectable Hogwarts Teachers.

"A mere misunderstanding good Sir, there is nothing to worry about." stated the Headmaster good naturedly.

"That looks like one expensive misunderstanding to me, I wonder how Professor Snape is going to afford to pay for the damages he inflicted because he can not control his emotions. You saw what he did to that store, what do you think he does to his students when they question his authority? What a role model that man is let me tell you." said Harry as he shook his head in disgust.

"Enough of this Harry, we will discuss this further in private." said the Headmaster stepping in front of a snarling Snape barely able to control himself he was so angry.

"Again I will have to cordially decline said invitation. There is nothing I fear more then what you two will inflict upon me in private, besides like I said before, I can take care of myself. Good day ladies and gentleman." nodded Harry as Alissa slithered back around him and he turned to leave.

"Always willing to do things the hard way Harry, you leave me no choice." stated the Headmaster as he fired several spells at Harry's back.

Harry knew what was coming when he heard the Headmasters words as he side stepped the first few spells and ducked behind some crates of merchandise that were in front of another store. Before Harry could decide what to do next, it was over.

Coming out from his hiding place, Harry smirked at what was before him. Albus and Snape were stunned and bound lying in the middle of the Alley with three huge Goblin Guards standing over them. Behind them were another four Guards with huge spears pointed at McGonagall and Flitwick as Dung lied on the ground in front of them, apparently he feinted from the Fright.

"It is safe my Lord, what is it you want us to do with these violators?" asked Kongack

"Contain them for now, release McGonagall, I would like a few choice words with her before deciding the fates of the rest of them." stated Harry

"As you wish My Lord." stomped the Guard who had McGonagall pinned and stepped aside allowing her to pass him and make her way towards Harry. She had the most puzzled look on her face that Harry had ever seen.

"Harry, how did you…..I mean…when?"

"It's a long story Professor, but I have a few questions for you as well. Do you see what I am up against. The Headmaster will not listen to reason and he has a dangerous obsession with me that I can't seem to break. He has no power over me, legally, but he relentlessly tries to but into my business. I have the right mind to press charges, but you and I both know that he will escape them easily. I had questioned long and hard about returning to Hogwarts, and after today I think it is clear that I should transfer to another school Professor." stated Harry clearly

"Mister Potter, I strongly disagree with transferring to another school but I understand where you are coming from. All of this is new information to me, about you being emancipated. The Headmaster never told me any such thing."

"That is because he is in some crazy denial about the whole thing Professor, I assure you it is all legal. But that is just the beginning of it. Are you aware that he has been paying Ron and Hermione since first year to be my friends and to spy on me?" asked Harry

"My word! He hasn't?" said a visibly shocked McGonagall

"He has, I just recently found out after Sirius' will reading." answered Harry

"Mister Potter, I assure you that I will be having a nice long conversation with the Headmaster tonight and try to get some answers for you, is there a way I can contact you?" asked McGonagall

"There is, just ask for Dobby, he will retrieve any messages you have for me. I hope you can make him see reason Professor, otherwise I'm afraid I will no longer be attending Hogwarts." stated Harry simply.

"I understand Mister Potter, I would say take care of yourself, but it seems like you are already doing so." smiled McGonagall

"I will take care of the mess here, I know Snape wont pay for the damages, and I don't want it coming from the school fund either. Please take your three fallen comrades back to the castle. Also, if you are ever in need of anything Professor, anything at all, just call for Dobby, he will hear you. That goes for you as well Professor Flitwick." smiled Harry

"Thank You Mister Potter." said the two Professors together

"Just Harry is fine, good day to you." answered Harry as he turned towards the blasted store front.

"I don't know what the Headmaster has been talking about, that is the most put together sixteen year old I have ever met." said Flitwick as McGonagall nodded along.

After Harry paid the shop owner, who thanked Harry no less then twenty times, Harry turned around to see that McGonagall was gone with the others. Kongack approached Harry and bowed before him.

"I am sorry my Lord, I know you could have handled the situation yourself, but we were ordered to intervene in case of emergencies. If you would like to punish us we understand." as the remaining Goblins marched over next to Kongack and bowed along side him.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would never punish you for protecting me so bravely and efficiently. Please rise warriors and let us return to the Manor." smiled Harry as the Goblins rose as one with toothy grins. They formed a circle around Harry, all touching him as he activated his portkey, and the small group vanished silently.

The next morning Harry woke extra early and helped Winky and Dobby cook and prepare breakfast. It was his way of sending Jennifer and Krista off in style, they were leaving to return to school today. It wasn't like they weren't going to still see each other, with the trunks, they would still be seeing each other at least weekly.

It just felt so foreign to Harry. In all off his schooling life, he always looked forward to returning to Hogwarts. This new feeling, he couldn't quite explain it. Soon everything was going to change, just when he was beginning to get comfortable with things.

During breakfast the group talked mostly about the events in Diagon Alley and finalized plans and meetings for the next full month. Depending on everyone's schedules, they needed to leave time for adjusting.

Both girls had emergency portkey's that would return them to Potter Manor in case of any problems. Harry assured them that he could arrange for more emergency port keys for any of their closest friends but they would not take them to Potter Manor, for obvious reasons.

Speaking of Potter Manor, The White Armored Goblins that Harry keyed into it's wards were going to remain at the Mansion. Kongack figured that in case of emergency, he could travel to Hogwarts through the Trunks because Harry was going to leave H2 at the Manor.

Fred and George talked about a few new inventions and explained in detail their new EDR's. it was much easier then communicating with the cell phones, although Harry thought it would be wise to keep the phones on us just in case.

Neville shared some amazing research he had been working on for apparently several months. He surprised everyone including Harry when he shared this news. He had been working like a possessed man in H1 in the green houses. It seems he had spent almost as much time in there as Harry did in his Potions Compartment. Based on some of his concoctions, it was not time wasted, He had some bloody brilliant inventions.

Both Jennifer and Krista were well stocked, more then they have ever been in their entire lives. They each had a compartment trunk, that had amazing apartments. They had a plethora of tricks and weapons from the Twins and some herbal concoctions from Neville. They were in direct contact with non other then Harry Potter, the apparent leader of the resistance. I would say things were looking up for the girls.

After several hugs and kisses and farewells, the girls were gone. The Twins returned to their shop and Luna had left to go help her dad with something. Everyone was spending their time before school starts with their family. With Harry not really having one besides Remus, who was busy at the moment. And with Neville's Grand Ma not due back till tomorrow, Harry had an opportunity to be alone with Neville and explain some of his plan with him.

Harry was pretty trusting towards everyone in his inner circle, but when it really came down to it, beside his Familiars and bonded friends, Harry trusted no one more then Neville. It was late night sessions between the two of them in Harry's office in H1, it was the only compartment that required a pass code even if you were allowed access to the Trunk, and currently it was only Neville and Remus that knew the current pass code.

This is where we find Harry and Neville now, talking about Harry's idea for the train station and what he thought would go down.

"So that's the special package you ordered from Horace, I finally get to find out what it is." smiled Neville

"Yes you do, no one knows about this besides us two, and Horace of course." Harry opened the package to reveal a bracelet with at least fifteen compartment Trunks.

"My word Harry, why do you need so many trunks for?" asked Neville

"Actually mate for several reasons. They are only two compartment trunks. One Medium sized room with a floo. And one large empty room to be used for whatever. You see, if we ever need to transport anything or anyone, we will use one of these." smiled Harry

"I see, we wont have to key anyone in to these trunks right?" asked Neville

"Right! Also, we can set a few up with wards and conceal them with the help of the Twins in various locations." hinted Harry

It took a minute but then Neville caught on; "Then we would have a direct, unregistered, floo to where ever we store one!" shouted Neville as Harry nodded that he was right on the nose.

"Exactly, pretty smart huh. What locations do you think we should choose? Asked Harry

"Pretty smart….bloody brilliant Mate! Well lets see, the Ministry for one. Oh and the Leaky, maybe one somewhere stashed around Diagon Alley." stated Neville

"Those are all fine locations, and I agree with all of them. Oh and one in Whiplock's office and maybe Kings Cross." added Harry

"Ohh I like that. And with the trunk shrunken in card form, we could floo to that location and survey the scene without anyone knowing we were even there. Dang Mate, how did you ever think of that?" asked Neville

"Well, I was thinking when I first picked up the Trunks and we started flooing to each others trunks, how cool it would be to have hidden stash trunks hidden around in certain places." said Harry

"only you mate would come to that conclusion, so how do we plant the trunks and when do we do it?" asked Neville

"Once we decide the exact locations, Dobby will deliver them and place strong concealment charms on them so they won't be discovered. He will place them in places that no one would ever expect. Once we decide where, he could deliver them now if we choose." answered Harry

"Okay, so lets get down to business." smiled Neville and he and Harry chose all the locations and had Dobby deliver them. Only Harry and Neville were to know about these, and Remus too but Harry decided he would tell Remus personally later.

Once that was taken care of, the main mission at hand was Kings Cross. Harry couldn't explain how, but he knew that Tom would strike somehow at the Train Station. And with everything Whiplock's spies picked up as well as Remus' that seemed to be the collective census, Tom would strike at Kings Cross.

September first was finally upon them. Breakfast was a subdue affair. Harry, Neville, Luna, Katie, and Dean were all ready for what lies ahead. The Twins, Lee, Ernie, Angelina, and Alicia were all going to be stationed in various spots through out the platform. Harry's best assumption was that Tom was going to attack the actual train, and most likely when it was filled with students. So that's where everyone was going to be stationed. Kongack informed Whiplock and the Goblin Nation was prepared to Portkey many Goblin Warriors upon Kongack's orders.

Harry and Neville would deal with the majority of the front line stuff along with the non-students in Harry's posse. The remaining students, meaning Luna, Katie, and Dean were in charge of getting everyone on the train as fast as they could and seal them in the compartments.

Whiplock was pretty sure that Tom would not show up himself, but that many Death Eaters and the Black Armored Goblins would be more like his strategy. Remus was sure of this as well, he figured that Tom would think a train filled with a bunch of underage wizards was hardly worth his personal attention. How Harry hoped they were right, even though he had been practicing for what seems like forever for that battle, he was still not looking forward to actually dueling in it.

Harry and his posse arrived at Kings Cross almost two hours early. No one was even on the platform yet, which is what they were hoping for. The Twins immediately set off to place storage crystals in various locations. Most were ready to explode upon a code phrase, but some needed to be triggered manually. The Hogwarts Express was not in the station yet, with everyone getting their precise objectives handled, Harry jumped down from the platform and explored a little on the tracks. Once Neville's objective was handled, he spotted Harry and jumped down to have a word.

"What are you looking for Mate?" asked Neville

"Nothing in particular….it's just, usually I don't pay much notice to the actual Train, we just get on and head for the final compartment. It never occurred to me until now why the last compartments are always darker, because the back of the train is still inside this tunnel." said Harry as he looked around the tunnel's roof.

"Where does this tunnel go do you think?" asked Neville as he was staring down the blackness of the tunnel itself.

"I don't know Mate."

"Harry, were all done up there." said Fred as he and his brother hopped down from the platform to join Neville and Harry.

"What are you two looking at?" asked George

"Nothing really, I just never realized how long and dark this tunnel is." answered Harry

"He's got that look brother like he's on to something." said Fred

"yeah, we've seen that look before." replied George

"What are you thinking Mate?" asked Neville

"I think…..somehow….Tom's gang will attack from the tunnel." stated Harry simply.

"Really Mate…what do you want to do?" asked the Twins together.

"How much of the train actually lies in this tunnel during boarding?" asked Harry

"I'm not sure Mate, I would say at least five or six carts maybe." answered Neville as the Twins shrugged.

"Okay, so where do you figure would be the last of the train…like here maybe?" asked Harry again as he walked to where he estimated the train ending.

"Your guess is as good as any Mate." replied George

"Okay, lets start about twenty feet from here, and place are most dangerous storage crystals throughout the tunnel going deeper and deeper into the tunnel itself." stated Harry as the Twins and Neville began placing storage crystals in various locations and concealing them.

"Harry Mate, this is Dean, we might have a little problem here. There is a small group of Auror's making their way towards the platform. They wont take kindly to us fiddling down in the tunnel."

"Ohh Bugger, well we knew we would have company eventually. Katie and Alicia move to distraction technique number one. Fred and George make your way back to the platform, me and Neville will finish down here and have Dobby return us to the platform unnoticed." commanded Harry.

"I..I Captain!" said Alicia and Katie as the Twins left the tunnel.

When the Twins made it back to the platform, they made their way quickly towards where Dean was with Katie and Alicia. They had the distraction routine already playing when the Twins made it there and entered the play flawlessly.

"Now smile big girls, you will remember this day for the rest of your lives." said a beaming Fred as Dean was holding a camera and Katie was making different poses with Alicia smiling along.

"What are you lot doing here this early. The train isn't to arrive for another two hours or so.?" asked one of the Auror's finally making it to the small group of students.

"Is it against the law to arrive on the platform early? I didn't think it was. This is an exciting day for my girl here." said George

"Yeah, it's not everyday you start your final term of school. The sky's the limit after this year." smiled Fred

Katie was blushing and giggling perfectly like a love sick teen. Dean was wildly taking photo's with a rather large wizarding camera. Large white puffs of smoke would burst out randomly as the rest of the girls were getting into the action.

"Well it isn't against the law, but it is highly irregular. I suppose as long as you lot stay out of trouble, I don't see any harm in it." smiled another Auror stepping in front of the first Auror.

"Thank You Sir's!" shouted out Katie as the group moved around and continued taking pictures.

"All right, get into position and I want back up at the ready on both sides of the platform the closer it gets to departure time." shouted the Lead Auror as the others raced off in different directions.

"Harry Mate, Distraction technique number one went perfectly without a hitch. Are you and Neville almost done down there? There are a few Auror's heading your way." informed Dean

"Thanks Guys, well done. We're all done for now, head to your positions and be ready for anything. You wont see me and Neville until twenty minutes till departure." said Harry over the EDR.

"Over and Out." replied Fred

Harry and Neville had Dobby pop them into the platform Trunk to wait. As time ticked by, from where Dobby stashed the trunk, they could see the platform entrance as well as the tunnel entrance. Neville took a seat at the monitors and cranked the volume all the way up. They could hear passerby conversations as more and more students made their way onto the platform.

"Be ready everyone, we are getting closer and closer." said Neville

"Lord Potter, come in, this is Kongack."

"I hear you Kongack, is your team in position?" answered Harry

"We are my Lord. It is safe for you to enter the platform." replied Kongack

"All right, it's showtime everyone." said Harry as Dobby popped him and Neville silently off towards the back on the muggle side of the platform.

Stepping onto the platform with Neville by his side. Harry made his way quickly through the crowds of family members wishing their children a safe year. Neville mentioned how nice it was not to have to worry about dragging your trunk through everyone when it was nicely shrunken and on your wrist. Everyone chimed in with a "Here, Here!" and a "Thanks Harry!" soon after which made Harry smile.

"There are way to many kids still lingering around on the platform. They will be better protected on the train, it has it's own defenses that should be triggered upon attack." said Harry

"That's good Mate, but once those protections get triggered, anyone not on the train, will be locked out." answered Dean

"Exactly. Dean and Katie start ushering students onto the train. Use the guise of Prefects told you to get everyone on early and that parents should return home." said Harry

"Right, Harry we spotted our Dad and he is going to have the Auror's doing the same thing." answered Fred.

"Great….the time is quickly approaching, everybody be ready and all students get on the train." commanded Harry

Looking down at his watch, "if they are going to attack, it should happen any minute. Maybe we'll get lucky and Tom wont attack the Hogwarts Express." said a hopeful Harry to Neville.

"Wouldn't that be nice…..Hey Mate, is it just me or is there a serious lack of green robes around here?" pondered Neville as he watched the students piling on the train.

Harry immediately scanned the crowd or remaining students. Neville was right. "Dean, Katie….how many Slytherin's can you spot on the train?" asked Harry

"I'm stationed near the front Harry, and I can only see a few young ones, probably first or second years." stated Katie

"Dean Here, I'm near the middle of the train and I saw Blaise with Tracy head into a compartment with some Ravenclaw girls, but those are the only Slytherin's I spotted now that you mention it."

"They were tipped off. Full alert everyone, no Slytherin's practically assures an attack." shouted Harry as He followed the last of the students boarding the train. He looked back to see Auror's ushering parents back out through the invisible barrier to the other side of the platform.

"well, we are all on earlier then I thought. That's good at least. Luna, do you have the last compartment sealed and ready for us?" asked Harry

"I do Harry. It wasn't easy. Ron and Hermione tried repeatedly to join me but when I made no attempt to let them in, they gave up." answered Luna

"excellent, be ready cuzz me and Neville are on our way." said Harry

Moving quickly through the train, Harry could see students attempting to open their compartment doors with no luck. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting with Ginny and a few other fifth year girls, neither of them attempted to wave or anything. Moving past finally nearing the end, Luna opened the door and Harry and Neville entered as Luna closed the door behind them.

"Everyone's in position." said Luna as Dobby silently appeared with Kongack and two other large white armored Goblins.

"You said you were certain of an attack happening?" asked Kongack

"Yes, they will be attacking. All of the children of known Death Eaters are mysteriously absent from the train, they were tipped off about the attack." answered Harry

"Stupid Slytherin's…..to dumb to realize what a glaring obvious statement it makes to have eighty percent of your houses' population miss the Express." stated Neville

Harry was busy casting a spell on the back of the compartment wall. After almost a minute of complicated wand waving, a sudden bright light lit up the wall, and then slowly the wall grew invisible and everyone in the compartment could see outside towards the tunnel as if Harry opened a window.

"Beautiful Mate!" smiled Neville

"I have two teams out there, one on the right and one on the left." stated Kongack

"Dean, when Luna gives the signal, get into the engine compartment and get the conductor to get this train out of here as fast as he can. He might fight you on it because the train never leaves not even a second early. I'm sure that's what Tom is counting on. But you are going to make history, right Mate?" asked Harry

"Right O Harry, even if I have to hex the conductors butt off, the train will leave early." said a way to eager Dean as Harry could hear the others chuckling.

Kongack held his hand over one of his ears and then he looked towards Harry and Nodded. " They are approaching on brooms."

"There here, coming in on brooms from the other end of the tunnel." declared Harry

"Brooms? That's bloody perfect right Mate?" asked Fred

"They are so arrogant that they didn't think anyone would guess they would strike from the tunnel." continued George

There were many Auror's gathered around towards the barrier to the platform. As the Twins were running towards the rear of the train with the others, Fred shouted out towards the Auror's.

"Death Eaters are attacking the train from the rear in the tunnel!"

Fred heard one of the Auror's command another to get the train moving while contacting backup forces.

"Katie, leave your position and help Luna back here with the storage crystals. Neville wait for my signal, then set them off from the farthest out first." stated Harry

"Are you headed for the roof now?" asked Neville

"yeah, good luck everyone!" said Harry calmly as he grabbed Dobby's hand and vanished just as Katie was banging on their compartment door.

Landing on the roof of the train near the end of it, Dobby cast something to make Harry's feet stick to the train like a huge magnet. Harry reached in his pocket and put on one of the Twins glasses then swiped to initiate heat signature function. Looking out into the darkness of the tunnel, sure enough Harry could see several orange blobs moving fast.

"We count no less then fifty Death Eaters, No Goblins that we can see, but they have several Dementors aiding them." said one of Kongack's guards.

"Harry shoot your patronus now, that will keep the Dementor's from leaving the tunnel." shouted Katie in his ear.

"I can't ….that will give away my position to early. Don't worry though, I will before we exit the tunnel." stated Harry

"On your command Lord Potter…." said Kongack

Harry waited until they made past the first of Kongack's concealed team and towards the hidden storage crystals before shouting. "Now! Attack!

Several things happened all at once. Kongack's team began blasting Death Eaters off their brooms with the aide of the Twins awesome glasses. Luna and Katie set off the first of the storage crystals on the unsuspecting Death Eaters. Harry and Dobby had sent several curses off from their position on the roof of the train. The tunnel lit up in a brilliant show of colors as the Death Eaters zig zagged and scattered out of control in total surprise. Some even crashed into each other in panic as they flew off their brooms and tumbled painfully towards the rocky bottom.

Kongack's team was repeatedly blasting away as Dean finally got the conductor to start moving the train out of the station. The Dementor's were unaffected by the spells that were flashing around all of them, flying faster and faster towards the train as it slowly started picking up speed.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself while remembering that feeling he had third year when he chased away over a hundred Dementor's. Opening his eyes, Harry screamed; "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A Brilliant White light leaped from Harry's wand as it expanded through the tunnel. Kongack's team were accidentally blinded by the light still wearing the glasses, but the effect was victorious, all the Dementor's turned around and flew just as fast away from the train as they were towards the train.

Harry heard some of the Death Eaters scream "Someone's on the roof of the train. Regroup, regroup!"

As the Train pulled out of the station and out into the open air. Harry spotted his comrades and the Auror's reigning down spells on the Death Eaters. Some Auror's had their mouths agape at witnessing Harry Potter blasting away from the roof of the train as it sped off.

"Now Girls!" shouted Harry

Luna and Katie set off the remaining storage crystals as Kongack signaled the retreat of his Goblin teams. Harry waited to see if any of the Death Eaters made it out of the tunnel as explosions erupted from almost everywhere. But he saw no one as the tunnel collapsed in a sparkle of dust and rock.

"All clear Mate. I think you should return now." said Neville

"On my way." answered Harry as he looked down to Dobby with a smile, suddenly Harry and Dobby were once again, inside the last compartment. Dean had made his way there apparently and everyone was still watching the damage through the see through wall of the compartment.

"We did it!" shouted dean as everyone cheered

"I don't know…that seemed…." said Harry as Kongack continued his thought

"Way too easy."

"Stay on alert everyone. We did awesome, but something tells me this isn't over yet." said Harry cautiously

"Harry Mate….come in….this is Fred…..your plan worked perfectly Mate….only problem is there are more Death Eaters and a gang of Black Goblin Guards rapidly approaching from the front of the train….Brace for impact!"


	29. Chapter 29 No Ordinary Train

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 29- No Ordinary Train

Fred's words seemed to come at him in slow motion, "Brace for impact!" Mere seconds later, the train violently rattled as sounds of explosions could be heard from ahead on the train. The lights inside the compartment went out, then flickered before turning on again.

Harry wasted no time as he slammed the compartment door open and made his way down through the train heading for the front. Everyone in the compartment went right after him starting with Kongack then Neville.

"What's happening Fred?"

"The Death Eaters are blasting away at the engine car but it seems the trains defenses are preventing most of the damage. The Goblins were attempting some type of battering ram but were surprised by Whiplock's Guards that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. People are scattering all over the platform, some people took hits and went down, I'll give you an update as soon as I know more. But it looks like Kings Cross is clear, the rest followed you out of the Station. Good thing the train left early, it looks like they were not prepared for fighting a moving train. We lost visual after that , the train is moving to fast." answered Fred

As Harry was getting this information from Fred, Kongack was getting his own information. As the group ran past compartment after compartment, they could see the bewilderment and fear on the students faces. Finally making it to the engine car, Harry was the first to enter. What he saw was blast after blast exploding in front of the train as the Conductor was pushing random buttons and pulling levers while he cursed like a sailor.

"Oh Bullocks!" shouted Katie as she made her way into the Engine Car. Her words startled the Conductor.

"What are you doing in here? How did you get out of your compartment, those doors are supposed to be unbreakable?" shouted the Conductor as he scrambled around the control panel of the train.

"How can we help?" asked Neville as Harry was looking out and assessing the situation.

"You cant help, just stay out of the way."

"I have to get out there. Dobby take me to the roof again." commanded Harry as he pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"You silly kids, you can't go out there, even if you wanted to which is just crazy, the trains defenses have been triggered." laughed the Conductor as a bright colored explosion erupted shaking the train violently.

"My team are battling our evil brethren effectively, but are having some trouble with the Death Eaters in the air. It appears that some Aurors have shown up but they are badly out matched." reported Kongack.

"I have to get out there and help eliminate the danger from the sky." declared Harry desperately.

Suddenly they lost all visual as another explosion blasted the front of the train so hard, Harry was sure the train was going to slip from the tracks. Luna lost her footing and fell towards the floor before Neville gracefully caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone else scrambled to keep from falling.

"Merlin's Beard! The Trains defenses just jumped three levels. I have never seen that before in all my life." stated the Conductor

Large metal screens rolled down from the top and covered all the windows blanketing the entire train in blackness. An eerie silence followed unexpectedly. Suddenly a dim red light lit up from the ceiling relieving the train from it's blackness.

"The train has gone into emergency shutdown mode meaning only one of two things." said the Conductor as everyone was grabbing a hold of something to stay afoot.

"that doesn't sound good." said Dean

"It isn't. either the train will not handle another direct hit or…." answered the Conductor

"Or…..Or what?" asked Harry

"Or the train has slipped off of the track."

"Slipped off the track?…I think we would have known if the train had slipped off the tracks Mate." laughed Dean

"He has a point, I mean that would be like total devastation right?" asked Harry

"In any normal train, yes…..but as you know, this is no ordinary train. The Hogwarts founders built this train themselves. They built and engineered very complex safety measures on this train to protect the children." declared the Conductor

"Safety measures that could help the train if it ever slipped from the tracks?" asked Neville

"Something like that….as matter of fact, I have never seen what the train can do after stage three of it's defenses. It's not like there's a book of directions or something."

"An Owners Manual." stated Harry simply

"An owners what?" said the Conductor perplexed

"Never Mind." answered Harry

"What stage of the trains defenses are we in now?" asked Neville

"Six." said the defeated Conductor before adding; "what ever happens from here on out is out of my hands."

"well whatever is happening, our ride seems to have smoothen out." declared Katie

"My team are following from a safe distance, and what the Conductor is saying is true. The train is apparently flying, mere inches away from the train, but we are airborne." said Kongack

"Well that would explain the smooth ride." said Luna dreamily

"The Death Eaters have retreated from the attack, it seems that after the last stage of the trains defenses initiated, everything they shot at the train, was sent back three fold." said Kongack as he was being informed by his team.

"Then apparently the damage has been done. Lets head back to our compartment to further discuss it." said Harry as he made for the door to leave the Engine Car. Before he reached it, he paused and looked back at the Conductor.

"By the way, Thank you for your fine operating skills. What's your name?" smiled Harry

"You got to be the first student in the last twenty years to ask me that. The name's Sylvester…Sylvester Higgins." smiled the old Conductor

Harry smiled as he nodded to the man, opened the door and left the engine car.

"Thanks Mate" said Neville as he left after Harry

"Great driving chap." smiled Katie

"Thank you." said Luna simply

Kongack simply pounded on his chest and gave a slight head nod before he left.

"Well at least this year was a little exciting compared to every other year huh?" laughed Dean

"You can say that again." smiled Sylvester

Making their way back towards the rear of the train, every student in the compartments were cramming themselves together to look out the window of their compartment doors. With the metal blinders blocking the windows, they had no idea what was going on. Harry had to admit, it felt weird riding the train without the humming and swaying of the train riding tracks. The flying train's smooth glide almost felt like the train wasn't even moving.

Making their way into the last compartment, the five students plopped themselves down on the benches as Dobby and Kongack were having a few words.

"It appears as the Conductor is right, Dobby or myself can not apparate off this train while it's defenses are still activated. I am needed with my people, now that I know you will be safe." declared Kongack

"What about using the Trunks Mate?" asked Neville

Harry looked to Dobby who shrugged that he didn't know.

"Well, I guess now is as good as any time to test the true power of Horace's Trunks." stated Harry as he pulled H1 out from his wrist and enlarged the trunk.

"We will be in contact soon, be careful upon your arrival. They might have a team waiting at the Hogsmeade Station." said Kongack as he saluted Harry and the others before he and his two comrades disappeared down into the trunk with Harry following behind them.

"I have a trunk hidden near the barrier at Kings Cross, that would probably be the closest destination to your team." said Harry as he handed a small note to Kongack with the password on it to take them to their destination.

"Thank You Lord Potter, I will send a status report to Dobby once I have analyzed the situation." nodded Kongack as he handed the note to his comrade and entered the floo and disappeared. Harry smiled for the trunks worked like Horace said they would, through any protections. The other two Goblins quickly followed Kongack and Harry returned to the trains compartment.

"They are on their way, the trunks worked beautifully!" beamed Harry

"Excellent!" chorused everybody throughout the compartment.

"Now what Mate?" asked Neville

"Dobby, you should head back to Potter Manor through the trunk as well. Kongack will send for you with a status report. Once you have it, return to H1 and deliver it to me. I will leave the trunk open until we arrive in Hogsmeade." commanded Harry as Dobby nodded that he understood and disappeared into the trunk.

"I guess we just wait for Dobby to return huh?" asked Dean as Harry nodded.

"You wanna play exploding snap?" asked Neville with a smile. Everyone else sort of froze at hearing that, and then laughter ensued.

"Great tension breaker Mate." smiled Dean as everyone relaxed until Dobby's return.

After about two hours on the train, the red glow was replaced by regular light, then the metal screens lifted, revealing the outside to everyone. A voice could be heard throughout the train informing the students that the locks on the doors have been lifted and to remain calm. Also all prefects, including Head Boy and Head Girl are to report to the head car.

"Isn't that the voice of Professor McGonagall?" asked Katie

"Yeah, I think so." answered Dean

"Do you think she is on the train?" asked Luna

"One way to find out." smiled Harry as he rose from his seat and made for the compartment door.

"I'll go with you Mate, I think it would be best if the rest of you guys stay here and wait for Dobby's return." said Neville

"That's fine with us." said Dean who was lying down across one of the benches.

Harry and Neville made their way down the train and towards the Head car. Some students were opening their doors and looking out. Some students were walking out and visiting with their friends in other compartments. Harry spotted Ginny waving at him but he just walked on.

Making it to the head car, Harry and Neville walked in and sure enough, Professor McGonagall was indeed on the train and was talking to the Head Boy. Ron and Hermione were in there as well and spotted Harry and Neville. Hermione waved at Harry who nodded but Ron made a bee line towards Harry.

Harry turned around so Ron couldn't see him talking and whispered to Neville.

"I really don't want to deal with Ron right now."

"Okay Mate, I will run interference, make your way to McGonagall and find out what's up." said Neville

"Thanks Mate." smiled Harry as he moved towards the Professor. Ron was heading after Harry when Neville stepped in his path, blocking him.

"Hey Ron, how's your summer been." smiled Neville

"ummm well you know, If you'll excuse me I need to have a word with Harry." answered Ron as he was trying to see over Neville to where Harry was heading.

"Ohh yeah, well about that Mate, he is kind of busy right now. I think it would be best if you talk to him later tonight in our common room." said Neville

Ron frowned as he looked at Neville perplexed. Then he went back to trying to spot Harry but he had lost where he went.

"What could Harry be busy with, in fact why are the two of you in here? This room is for Prefects and Head boy and girl only. How did you two even get in?" asked Ron some what irritated about missing his chance with Harry.

"Well Ron, that's a long story. As for how Harry and I got in here, lets just say we have an in with the Conductor." smiled Neville

"The Conductor? This train runs on magic, there is no Conductor." answered Ron

"Ohh I assure you, there is. Anyways….nice talkin to you Ron, see ya at the feast." waved Neville as he walked away leaving a perplexed Ron standing there.

McGonagall spotted Harry making his way towards her as she finished updating the Head Boy.

"Mister Potter, if you wouldn't mind having a word with me in private."

"Sure Professor." answered Harry as he followed McGonagall out of the compartment and into a side compartment that Harry had never noticed before.

"Wow, nice Compartment, I have never seen this room before." said Harry as he looked around in awe.

"Well that's because this is for Professors only, this is how I made it onto the train while it was moving. There is a direct link to a secret room at Hogwarts, in case you were wondering." smiled McGonagall

"That explains it. So what's up Professor, how many casualties did we lose." said Harry as he braced himself for the worst.

"Well not that many actually, we had several injured but only a few who were killed. My main reason for this visit is to talk to you regarding your involvement with the Goblin Nation Harry." asked McGonagall

"Why is my involvement with them any concern of yours Professor?" asked Harry

"Well Harry, they are quite aggressive and can be dangerous if not handled properly. They refuse to talk with any of us and are extremely stubborn." answered the Professor in a huff.

"Well Professor, I see how that can be aggravating but as you well know I do not have this problem. As a matter of fact just the opposite really. The Goblin Nation have been treated poorly and unjust by Humans for so long, I wouldn't blame them if they just wrote us off entirely or started another Goblin rebellion." stated Harry simply which caused McGonagall to exasperate in clear shock.

"Mister Potter, Goblin Rebellions is nothing to joke about. You have no idea the pain and loss that came from those wars. Your mere devotion towards the Goblins is what has me the most concerned." answered McGonagall

"I'm sorry for that Professor, but you have no need to be concerned about me. As I know you discovered, my emancipation is legal so I am the only one who needs to be concerned about Harry Potter. As for my alliance with the Goblin Nation, I assure you it is not what you think it is, but I don't need to explain my self to you in that regards." said Harry defiantly

"Well you might need to explain yourself to the Wizards council Mister Potter because the higher powers did not grant permission to allow Goblins to blast away at Human Wizards." replied McGonagall sternly.

"That's ridiculous! Evil is evil and Death Eaters shouldn't even be classified as Human Wizards to begin with." spat Harry

"Be that as it may Mister Potter, I agree with you in one aspect. True Death Eaters shouldn't be classified as Human Wizards but not everyone in a dark cloak and Death Eater mask is a true Death Eater." stated McGonagall simply

Harry had lost his train of thought after hearing those words. A true Death Eater….true… suddenly the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He lost all color in his face as it went completely white. McGonagall knew that her point had gotten across.

"Yes Mister Potter, some of those Death Eaters in the tunnel attack were not true Death Eaters, they were normal people, some Muggles and some wizards that were cursed into doing You-Know-Who's bidding. Sometimes killing is not always the best solution." said McGonagall sadly.

Harry didn't know what to think as he stood there while the tears slowly fell down his face. He stared down at his feet as his anger began to rise within him making his tears stop from falling.

"No one blames you Harry but they do blame the Goblins. They will not listen to reason and I am afraid that either side will do something foolish that can not be reversed."

How could he have been so stupid. Of course Riddle would do something like this, he knew that I would expect an attack and be ready for something. Just when I thought I was two steps ahead of him but in actuality I am several steps behind. Nothing McGonagall could have said could have flipped Harry's world more then that.

"I implore you Mister Potter to please speak to the Goblin Council and try to talk some sense into them before it is to late. If they will listen at all, they might listen to you. For the good of both races, Goblin and Human." said Professor McGonagall as she opened the compartment door and signaled for Harry to leave the room.

Harry said nothing in return and just walked out of the room and back down towards the last compartment. He was feeling so many conflicting emotions he thought he might burst. Anger and guilt, sadness and remorse, pain and anger, stupidity and anger. Mostly just anger, he would have to be smarter, he would reanalyze everything and not rush into anything.

Luna looked up immediately when Harry entered their compartment. She could tell right away that something was terribly wrong. Before Harry could make his way to the bench, Luna stood up and ran towards Harry hugging him something fierce. Everyone else stood up awkwardly, still slightly confused until Harry appeared to be slightly crying and that alarmed everyone.

Neville walked in to the compartment and froze at the sight before him. Neville was not jealous, no. Much like Luna, he knew something was really wrong, judging by Harry's demeanor. Walking up behind him, Neville put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What Happened Mate?" asked a concerned Neville as Harry released his grip on Luna, and turned around while wiping his face.

"The worst thing possible. Has Dobby returned yet?" asked Harry looking around

"Yeah he did actually, he left this message for you and said that you could put away your Trunk for the restriction on his apparating have disappeared." answered Dean

"Okay, thanks Dean." said Harry as he grabbed the message from Dean and made towards his trunk. "I think it's best to discuss this in here, Neville can you seal the door?" asked Harry as Neville nodded and turned around and cast something at the door as everyone else followed Harry into his trunk with Neville coming in last.

Harry called out for Dobby who returned quickly. Harry asked him if he could gather the Twins and Kongack for an important debriefing. Dobby popped away only to return with the Twins seconds later who looked just as downcast as Harry felt. Dobby popped away again, this time bringing back Remus who looked exhausted. Finally Kongack appeared in the floo and Harry began.

Harry retold what McGonagall told him, the mood of the group entirely changed, dramatically so. Everyone felt just as guilty as Harry, especially the Twins who cast most of the spells inside the storage crystals.

"Really though Mate, we all feel really bad about what happened to those people but were not to blame for their demise." stated Dean

"He's right you know. Voldemort is to blame, not us. He could have just as easily killed them instead of cursing them, and who knows, once they completed their task, who's to say they would have been freed?" said Luna dreamily.

"She does have a point there, we might have just done some of those people a favor, besides.." said Fred as George continued

"McGonagall said they weren't all innocents, True Death Eaters were there as well."

"I know guys but the fact of the matter is they could have been saved. Their curses could have been lifted if we had captured them instead of destroying them, and for that, I am to blame. Riddle knows that Dumbledore and the Ministry would only disarm and capture. After his Death Eaters were destroyed at Gringotts, he knew whoever was to blame showed no mercy. This was his way of sending a message to those who oppose him. We must always be on our toes and do our best to fight with as much caution as we can without risking our lives." commanded Harry

"Yeah okay, but if we were to, lets say capture them. How do we determine if they are True Death Eaters or not? I mean wasn't that how so many of his old crew escaped persecution, by pretending to be spelled." asked Neville

"Yes, that was years ago, things have changed. There are ways, spells, potions, even entering ones mind scape. But to make one hundred percent sure, we will need time with them. We won't be able to determine that in the heat of the moment." stated Remus

"Okay then if we need time then we need to make it." said Harry

"Okay, how do we make time?" asked Katie

"We need to store them away from the battle where we can asses their identities after the fighting is done." said Luna like it was obvious

"Yeah….we need our own Azkaban." said Dean

"Exactly! Someplace well secluded and fortified." said Neville

"But more importantly, we need a quick way to send them to this fortified prison of ours." declared Harry

"Let us take care of that one Mate." said Fred

"Yeah, you just have to take care of building a secluded secret fortified prison." smirked George

"Okay, so at least that's something, a start really. Kongack, I think it's time to hear what Whiplock thinks of all this." said Harry

"Well Lord Potter…" said Kongack before he was cut off

"Kongack, I think we are beyond the Lord stuff by now. Nobody that fights along side of me is to call me Lord anymore." said Harry

"Yes, okay Harry. Your Professor is correct, the Goblin Nation has taken much of the blame for today's incident. Whiplock is not upset by any of this but he has taken much grief from the Goblin council because of this. We only fear the backlash the Goblins will face when the story is in the papers."

"That is completely uncalled for. Please pass along my apologies to Whiplock for any grief I have caused him. It might be best if I make a statement relieving the blame from the Goblin Nation." stated Harry

"Although that would calm down the Goblin prejudice, I don't think it would be wise to have everyone knowing of your alliance with the Goblins at this juncture." answered Remus

"I don't think you have to do that though." said Neville

"What do you mean by that." asked Remus

"Well…I mean, everyone knows now that what Harry has been saying over the last two years has been nothing but the truth. Even after ridicule and slander, he never wavered. If Harry Potter were to say that what happened was a great tragedy but the Goblin Nation is not to blame for it, that Voldemort is to blame. That Harry Potter respects those who stand against the Evil that flows from Voldemort, if only more Wizards were as brave as those Goblins that fought at Kings Cross. I think if Harry were to make a statement something like that, enough people would change their opinions about the Goblin Nation." said Neville

"I love it!" said Katie and Luna

"Bloody brilliant Mate!" chorused the Twins while Remus just laughed

"You have some pretty smart comrades here Cub, Neville is absolutely right. If enough people agree with Harry, the Ministry wont have a leg to stand on if they were to proceed with blaming the Goblins." smiled Remus

"I will make a statement then, I'll do whatever I can to eliminate the Goblin Nation from more persecution then they deserve." said Harry

Kongack just beamed at the group of Wizards and Witches before him. The power and intelligence in this small group is extraordinary, but Kongack knew why that was so. It all centered around the love this group has for one Harry Potter. A boy who was thrown head first into a blood thirsty war and has taken on the burden of being the sole symbol of hope and purity without blinking an eye.

"I will inform Whiplock to what you have decided. I would also like to make this group aware that I have the utmost respect for all of you. And if any of you are in any need of Goblin Aide, you can count on Kongack." declared the Goblin Guard.

Everyone stood up and thanked Kongack for his kind words as he left through the floo. Fred and George promised Harry that they would make transporting the prisoners their main priority as they left through the floo as well. The remaining students left Harry's trunk and returned to the last compartment leaving Harry alone with Remus.

"You've had a busy last few days huh Kiddo?" smiled Remus

"You can say that again."

"You've had a busy last few days huh Kiddo?" laughed Remus reminding Harry of the late Sirius Black

"All seriousness Harry, I don't want you beating yourself up over this. As bad as it may sound, if a masked Death Eater pulls his wand and aims it at you, I don't want you hesitating, that's what Riddle wants you to do. I don't want you doubting yourself and I have no problem with you roasting the S.O.B. Whether it is a true Death Eater or not, do you understand?" asked Remus

"I do Mooney and I know your right. When push comes to shove, I know what I have to do. But in certain situations, I can lean towards the side of caution. How has everything gone with the new recruits?" asked Harry

"Lionel has been busy training up the last group of volunteers. He says its despicable that so many have fallen so completely out of shape. He works them just as hard as you do your friends. His brothers have many contacts in Scotland that we are going to try and recruit. I will be staying in Scotland for the next couple of months so I will be close if you need anything. Just pop into my Trunk and give a holler okay." said Remus

"Okay, thanks Remus. I knew that trunk would come in handy for you." smiled Harry

"Oh and has it. It's bloody perfect, especially during changes."

"All right, I know you are procrastinating about giving me some news, so just come out with it before you run off." teased Harry

"I forget how well you know me sometimes." said Remus nervously

"Let me guess, Dumbledore right?"

"Yes. He's been asking a lot of questions about you, like where you are staying, what you are learning. Exactly what is in your ancestry vaults and so forth. He is going to try and guilt you about today's events so be ready for that. Don't let him goat you into reacting, nothing can infuriate either him or Snape more then being extremely mature about something that drives you crazy. They know that it drives you crazy and are just waiting for you to make a mistake. The Headmaster is counting on you acting your age so he can reverse your emancipation. I don't know what he has to gain by doing that but it seems to be his focus right now." said Remus reluctantly.

"I figured as much and I will try my best not to react but I make no promises. That old coot just gets me so mad sometimes, I cant see straight." replied Harry

"Ohh that reminds me, I have a little going back to school present for you. I cant take all the credit though, actually it was mostly Priscilla's idea." smiled Remus as he pulled out a small ring box and handed it over to Harry.

"Priscilla? From St. Mungos?" asked Harry perplexed as he turned over the small ring box in his hands.

"Yeah, I think its her way of reminding you that she could use your help with some of her long care patients, she said you would know what she was talking about. Nevertheless, I think you will get a real kick out of her little present." beamed Remus

Harry opened up the box and was a little perplexed at what he was looking at.

"They're special Wizards Contacts Harry, custom made just for you." explained Remus

"You mean…"

"Yup….no more glasses kiddo." laughed Remus at the joy that lit up Harry's face.

"You can put them in now if you like, but I suggest reading the entire user instructions she added in the box as soon as you can, they are no regular wizard contacts."

Harry took a minute and removed his glasses and then put in his new contacts. The effect was instantaneous and he couldn't believe how amazing these contacts were.

"Merlin's Beard! This is going to take some time to get used too." smiled Harry as he was spinning his head around looking at everything like he was a blind man who just got granted sight.

"I will pass along your joy and appreciation to Priscilla for you. Why don't you take some time in here before going up to get used to those. One things for sure, I think the girls of Hogwarts are going to love those even more then you." laughed Remus as he made to leave.

"Hey wait, what is that supposed to mean? And what's going on between you and this Priscilla?" asked Harry

"You'll see what I mean at the feast I am sure, and as for Priscilla, that's for me to know and for you to find out." teased Remus as he stuck out his tongue in true Sirius fashion before disappearing through the floo.

"Mooney, Mooney, Mooney. You sly old dog you. These contacts are truly amazing, it reminds me just how blind I was." said Harry to himself as he changed compartments and made his way to the Dueling Room to field test his new vision. The last thing Harry thought before entering the Dueling Compartment was;

"I still don't get how my improved vision is going to make the Hogwarts girls happier then me? That crazy Remus." smiled Harry as he shook off that thought and got down to work.


	30. Chapter 30 Welcome Back Potter

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 30- Welcome Back Potter

Harry spent the next few hours in "Trunk Time" getting used to his improved vision. He quickly realized what an amazing advantage this was. Not only could he see farther, but everything was much clearer and this helped with his aiming tremendously. Before resurfacing from his trunk, Dobby popped in with a message from Whiplock. Harry opened the envelope and read.

_**H.**_

_**Even though the Council as a whole was upset over the misjudgments made towards us over this last situation, most do not blame you by any means. Those rare few Goblins that have knowledge of you, trust you completely. We know who is to blame for these terrible times we face and we know enough to have trust in the one who can change it all. **_

_**The Council has agreed to not make any advancements towards war between the races, but they will not stand for losing face consistently for long. It is my understanding that there is a plan in place to eradicate some of this negativity towards my Race. We have faith that when push comes to shove, you will be the one who shoves back. **_

_**Be advised that Hogsmeade Station is crowded with Reporters and concerned Parents, I am sure you are already aware of this. Also you should be prepared for another attack, but I suppose you have to always be ready for that young warrior. I have a few Guards stationed in secret throughout Hogsmeade, if needed, they will be at your command.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**W. **_

Harry lit the message on fire and watched as it burned into nothingness. Stepping out of his trunk, the atmosphere in the train compartment had lifted a little. Harry supposed that was because this core of friends he had were truly battle tested. What other core of teenagers have battled Death Eaters more and lived to tell the tale. Harry knew that was the one aspect that was driving Riddle bat crazy.

"Harry Mate, I like the no glasses look, is that why you have that smug smile on your face?" asked Neville

At that statement, everyone's attention in the compartment turned towards Harry.

"Oh My Harry! Your eyes are remarkable." blushed Katie

"Oh come off it you guys." smiled Harry although he was starting to redden himself.

"I feel sorry for those blokes who have trouble with the ladies, thankfully I'm not one of them." smiled Dean

"All right, all right. I think we had enough fun teasing me, lets get down to business." smirked Harry as he now realized what Remus meant. He felt somewhat foolish for not getting it sooner, but really he hadn't had time to think as an average teenager does about girls. Shame really, as some of the prettiest girls around were within his entourage.

"What is it Harry?" asked Neville growing serious

"I've heard from some Comrades that there is a nice little welcoming party waiting for us at Hogsmeade Station." answered Harry

"That's to be expected though, isn't it?" asked Katie

"Yeah, but I think I should use this opportunity to make that statement we talked about. I mean wouldn't it be better to come right out with the truth before the _Prophet_ can make up the lies?" asked Harry

"I think that sounds bloody perfect Mate. Beat them to the punch so to speak." added Dean

"Unfortunately, Bumbledore will never allow it, he will have escorts awaiting to rush us away from the crowd and into the School where he has ultimate control." stated Luna simply which silenced everyone.

"She's right. You wont be able to make a long statement, the Headmaster is to scared of what you will say." answered Neville breaking the small silence

"But what if you guys were to cause a distraction, enough so that I can have a few minutes, that's all I'll need for now." asked Harry

"I Think we can do that, can't we guys?" asked Dean

"We can try." said Neville

"That's all I can ask. Also in case of an attack, do your best to protect yourselves but your main priority has to be shielding the students. If you have a shot without risking the safety of the students, by all means take it, but shielding them will be our responsibility. I am sure that there will be friends there to take care of the offense side but there won't be many shielding the students." said Harry calmly

"All right Mate, now as for that distraction." smiled Dean

The last minutes before the trains arrival into Hogsmeade Station were spent planning and planning. Harry had prepared a small speech, and the gang was ready with a few distractions courtesy of the Twins that should give Harry the time he needs.

As soon as the doors opened, a tremendous noise exploded throughout the station. The shouts and yells from Parents, Reporters, Teachers, and Ministry Personnel all at once sent all the students into sensory overload. Harry feared a strike from Riddle would destroy them all. Because of this, He looked back and found the eyes of Neville who locked gazes for a few seconds, then nodded as he knew exactly what Harry wanted.

Neville turned back and grabbed Katie's hand and made a dash through the crowd. Neville whispered something to Katie while they ran, suddenly she picked up her pace and she was now leading Neville through the crowd as she amplified her voice.

"All Students make your way to the Castle as fast as you can, Prefects escort all first years, do not stop for anyone including your parents. Board the carriages as fast as you can and pack as many students as possible in each carriage, now is not the time for a stroll through Hogsmeade with only your friends.

The students understood her meaning for the most part. Several students recognized her as one of the only students who was free to roam around the train while it was under lockdown, meaning she knew what was going on.

Suddenly students poured out of the train in staggering numbers, relieving the bottle neck problem and confusing most adults at the station. The Reporters were having trouble identifying students as they looked hurriedly trying to spot one Harry Potter.

As carriage after carriage left Hogsmeade Station faster then ever before, a small gathering of Professors were smiling fondly of the leadership of the Prefects who understood the situation perfectly and ensured the safety of the students. One Professor was keeping a keen eye out for one raven haired student.

The good majority of the students were already off towards safety, with only a hand full of sixth and seventh years remaining. As Harry finally exited the train, he was swarmed by Reporters just like he assumed. Harry had to smile a little as Dean and Luna took control and ushered the many Reporters away from Harry as he made his way over towards the remaining carriages.

"Mister Potter, can you comment on what you were feeling as the Hogwarts Express was under attack?"

"Mister Potter…Over here….James Daily from the _Daily Prophet _, Reports are still coming in about the identities of those individuals that assisted in the attack at Kings Cross Station. Many are holding the Goblin Nation responsible for fighting in the station and risking the lives of all the students, care to comment?"

"Mister Potter…Over here.."

"Mister Potter ….Mister Potter….Mister Potter…."

Questions were coming hard and fast and from every possible direction. Harry assumed it would be rather chaotic but this was even worse then he was expecting. He was trying to stick to the plan and get as close to the carriage as possible before gathering everyone's attention and making his statement before fleeing inside the carriage before they could respond to his statement. The one good thing with so many Reporters is even the great Headmaster would have a hard time justifying interrupting Harry from speaking his mind.

It was Luna who suggested remaining quiet all the way until right before entering the carriage. Her reasoning was that the Headmaster would assume that Harry would flee all the attention seeing how he usually hated the spotlight, until it was too late, he would have a hard time stopping Harry once he began to speak.

With the majority of the student body already gone, Harry relaxed a little seeing how apparently Riddle was not going to attack tonight. Upon finally reaching the carriages, Harry spun on his heals as the collective Reporters gasped and quickly quieted in anticipation of Harry Potter making a statement.

As Harry waved a hand to silent the remaining Reporters from asking questions taking the opportunity to get their questions heard in the sudden silence, Harry spotted several faces in the crowd including most sixth and seventh year prefects. Clearing his throat which effectively shut everyone up as flashbulb after flashbulb exploded around him, Harry spotted the Headmaster making his way quickly towards Harry but he was too late.

"I will not be answering any questions but I do have a few things I would like to say. First off, today's tragedy could have been dampened if everyone would have practiced caution and been prepared for a probable attack. Like I have been saying since the end of my fourth year well over a year ago, Voldemort has returned and has been growing stronger and stronger as he rallies more and more allies to aid him in his psychotic cause."

The collective gasps when Harry said the word Voldemort turned into an uproar of questions that Harry couldn't make sense of because it just sounded like a babble of mixed words. Harry didn't have time for this because the Headmaster was getting closer even though no one noticed with all their eyes solely on Harry Potter.

"Please don't interrupt, like I said earlier, I will not be answering any questions. I would like to take this time to thank all of you lovely Reporters who slandered me and bad mouthed me to the point that every student inside the halls of Hogwarts, thought I was a complete nutter, so thank you for that. If the general public would learn to use their brains for once instead of blindly following the lame cover ups by the Ministry, maybe some people would have been better prepared and their lives saved instead of the death and destruction starting from the Diagon Alley attacks and leading up to today."

As several more camera flashes erupted, the Reporters grew increasingly more silent as Harry's words sank in.

"So let me be blunt this time so there is no misinterpretation. VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED! He is gathering his Death Eaters and a war is steadily approaching us. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I could care less, it's your lives you'll be forfeiting. As for blaming the Goblins for today's incident is extremely laughable to me, although it doesn't surprise me one bit. No one wants to admit their failures, so what does Wizarding England do, turn to a scapegoat, the Goblin Nation. The real question you should be asking is where were all the Auror's and Ministry defense while those brave Goblins risked their lives to protect your children."

Harry let that statement air out as the Reporters looked towards one another completely ashamed as Harry continued.

" Many brave Goblins lost their lives today fighting a cause us humans were to stubborn to acknowledge, and how do we reward them for their bravery? We slander them to a point that some suggest we should war with the Goblin Nation….Pathetic!" spit out Harry in disgust.

"I for one would like to thank the Goblin Nation for their assistance and I am deeply saddened by your brothers who were lost to us today. I hate to think of what could have become of all those students had those Goblins not have come to our aide. I strongly suggest everyone to reconsider what they believe in and take a stand, now is not the time to sit in the bleachers. I acknowledge anyone who stands up for what they believe in even though the majority is against you, trust me I know how difficult that can be."

A few Reporters snickered at that seeing the irony in that last statement.

" As for Voldemort's Pureblood supremacy cause, I will leave you with this thought. To judge someone by their so called purity of blood is absolutely ridiculous. We should be judged on our character as Humans and our skills we possess. It makes no matter what heritage you have, I have met some tenth generation purebloods who couldn't tell the difference between a book and a dumbbell. And I have also met some Muggleborn Wizards who could rival Merlin himself. This whole pureblood cause is just Voldemort's excuse for causing a war and unleashing mayhem upon our world and we are just stupid enough to fall for it. If you want proof of this, just look into his heritage. Are you aware that Voldemort, leader of the pureblood cause is a half blood himself. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, whose Father was a Muggle, not a Muggle born Wizard but a Muggle.

To say that the collective group of Reporters were shocked to hear that would be a serious understatement as whispers grew as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That is all I have to say for now, thank you for listening and being respectful while I got those things off my chest, and thank you to everyone fighting the good cause. CONSTANT VIGALANCE!"

And with that Harry stepped into the carriage with Dean and Luna jumping in behind him as the Reporters surged forward shouting out various comments and taking pictures as the carriage zoomed off towards Hogwarts.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." stated Dean

"Yeah, I'm glad your idea paid off Luna, by the time the Headmaster realized I was making a statement, it was to late." smiled Harry

"Yes, it's always easier to plan of someone's assumptions." said Luna

"Merlin Harry, that was kinda crazy. I have no idea how you put up with that kind of chaos on the regular." asked Dean

"Like anything, it gets easier with time. Now you know why I like being James Harrington so much, no one gives him a second glance, quite refreshing you know." declared Harry as the carriage was making the final turn through the front gates of Hogwarts.

As the carriage came to a stop, Harry and crew popped out and made their way towards the front doors. Standing outside was Katie and Neville looking anxious.

"How did it go mate? Just like we planned?" asked Neville

"Pretty much, just like Luna planned." said Harry as Luna beamed and hugged Neville

"We wished we could have heard your speech, how did the Headmaster take it?" asked Katie as the group of teens looked back at the last of the carriages pulled up.

"He was clueless, he just beamed at us until right before we got into the carriage." said Harry

"Then he realized Harry was going to say something and then he looked panicked." stated Luna as the group started making their way into the Great Hall.

" Yeah I was ready to throw our little distraction plan into action, but as it turned out, we didn't need to." said Dean

As the group entered the Hall, everyone's attention turned towards them as the whispers grew. Luna turned to head towards the Ravenclaw table when Neville pulled her back by not letting go of her hand.

"Stay with me Luna, unless you would prefer to sit at your house table, in that case…..can I sit with you?" asked Neville

"Luna was shocked. Harry just beamed at Neville, how much he had changed since last term. Leading the way towards the Gryffindor table, Harry walked past a disgruntled looking Ron Weasley, sitting next to Ginny and shockingly, Lavender Brown.

Luna and Neville caught up with Harry, Katie, and Dean and the five sat down.

"Decided to sit with Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw huh Mate?" teased Dean and Neville slightly blushed but hid it well.

"That was my idea actually, most of Ravenclaw House doesn't like me very much, all of my friends are Gryffindors, so it seemed logical that I should sit here, I hope you don't mind." stated Luna quietly

"Now that you mention it, we do mind! Why don't you go back to your own House table." said Ron

"Ronald!" chastised Hermione who was sitting a few seats down next to Parvati.

"She has more right to sit here then you do traitor!" grinded out Neville as most of the Gryffindor's stopped chatting and were paying attention.

Harry stood up and glared down his House table.

"Does anyone else have a problem with Luna sitting here besides Weasley?" stated Harry as he glared down the table.

No one said a thing, in fact most people were shaking their heads that they had no problem. As for Ron, he turned a pale color of red at Harry's use of his last name, but said nothing further.

"Then that's settled, Luna stays." declared Harry taking his seat once again before adding, "If you still have a problem with that Weasley, your free to join the Slytherin table with all the other traitorous filth!"

Ron said nothing in return besides an even meaner glare as the Headmaster entered the Hall and everyone looked towards the door as the Professors' followed Dumbledore.

The Headmaster made his way to the podium and a silence grew across the hall.

"Welcome everyone, welcome. I am glad that majority of you all made it safely and securely. I would like to take this moment to thank those Prefects who used wisdom and good judgment to ensure the safety of all the students, especially Head Girl Katie Bell."

With that the Gryfindor's cheered her on, especially Harry's crew including Dean who was banging his fist on the table.

"Yes, Yes, Great work indeed. On to more serious news. As you are aware, we are facing dark times ahead. It is with that reason, all Hogsmeade trips have been banned to all students below sixth year." stated Dumbledore

There was a murmur of disappointment but after the Death Eater attack on the train, most students realized it was probably for the best.

" Now onto School business, I would like to introduce our new staff member, Professor Slughorn, who will be replacing Professor Snape in teaching potions."

There was thunderous applause as Professor Slughorn stood up, mostly because Snape was no longer teaching potions.

"Could it be, has my biggest dream come true?" stated Harry in mild shock until Neville patted him on the back and pointed near the front doors as Professor Snape sweeped through heading for the staff tables. Behind him was the majority of Slytherin students as they made their way over to their House table.

Harry and crew just glared at them not saying anything but with the smug looks on most of their faces, Harry knew they were pre-warned about the attack on the Train.

"Taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts position is our ex potions Teacher, Professor Snape." said Dumbledore

"And once again, my dreams are crushed." said a deflated Harry

"Don't worry chap, I think everyone's dreams were crushed with that last statement. At least he will have trouble trying to stump you in defense." stated Dean

"Don't worry, he will find a way." said Luna simply

Everyone looked towards her for a second before smiles and snickers took over, causing more glares from Ron further down the table.

" Thank you Professors, That Is all for the announcements, now after a rocky start, here's to another year, let the feast begin!" stated the Headmaster as piles and piles of food appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Immediately Harry and crew dug in, after everything that happened today, they were completely famished. Towards the end of their pig out session, Harry was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, Harry was startled to see two Hufflepuff students before him.

"Ummm Harry, can we talk to you for a second?" asked Susan Bones

"Yeah, sure." answered Harry as stood up from the table and followed Susan and her friend out the Great Hall and into the Atrium.

"What's up Susan?" asked Harry

"Well, I…..I mean we, just wanted to say thank you. We both scored O's in owl Defense O.W.L. and you are primarily to blame for that." said Susan

"Not to mention making sure we were prepared and always safe. Because of your pep talks, my family initiated an escape plan in case of emergencies." said Hannah in a slight whisper as Susan continued

"Yeah, Hannah's family Manor was attacked this summer by Death Eaters…..completely burned to the ground."

"My God Hannah, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear anything about that?" said Harry

"It's okay really, it's just a house. Because of you, my whole family is safe. My family said I was being paranoid but I was insistent." smiled Hannah as she lunged forward and hugged Harry so fierce, he thought she might have broken a rib.

"I am so happy to hear that everyone is safe Hannah, but I'm not to thank for that, you are. I merely gave everyone suggestions on how to be safe, you were the one to initiate them and antagonize your family until they listened. So really Hannah, you don't owe me anything." stated Harry after Hannah released her death hold on him.

"I told you he would say that." smiled Susan as Hannah shook her head

"No Harry, your wrong. I owe you more then I can ever pay back." said Hannah

"Okay, in that case I would as for one thing for payment." said Harry

"Anything Harry." answered Hannah as she stared down at her feet

"Your friendship." smiled Harry as Hannah looked up so fast with a confused look on her face.

"No matter how many times I tell her, she never believes me. I told you Han, he's not that way." said an amused Susan.

"I'm not what way?" asked Harry somewhat confused.

"Hannah here thought that you, like most purebloods, would request payment in a more….how should I say….sexual nature." smiled Susan as Harry understood and blushed madly as he looked towards Hannah who was also blushing.

"Ohhh, well to say that I am flattered would be a serious understatement." said Harry

"I'm sorry, stupid really. I know. Like the great Harry Potter would want someone like me." said Hannah as she laughed nervously while Susan frowned.

"No Hannah, don't say that." said Harry as he lifted her head so she could see he meant what he was saying; " any Wizard would be damn lucky to have your affections, you are a very beautiful young witch." smiled Harry

"I am?" whispered Hannah as Harry nodded his head yes.

"Hannah, it's just that you know what lies ahead for me, and to be honest I don't really have time for a girlfriend, you know."

"I know, your right. But it's not fair, your always sacrificing yourself for other people, don't you deserve to be happy as well?" asked Hannah as Susan nodded.

"Unfortunately, I can never be that happy while that bastard is still alive and breathing. But on a side note, just thinking about your supposed repayment option will keep me happy for several weeks." beamed Harry as Hannah smiled big and Susan laughed

"Thanks Harry, and just so you know, that offer is still on the table if you ever change your mind." giggled Hannah as she leaned forward and kissed Harry before turning around and heading back into the Great Hall with Susan. Harry just stayed there for a second in shock. Shaking away bad thoughts, Harry also made his way back in and over towards Neville and the gang that were now half way through dessert.

"What was that about Mate?" asked Neville while sliding over some Treacle Tart.

"Nothing really, but I will explain later." answered Harry grabbing his favorite dessert and digging in.

"Really Mate, nothing…doesn't look to me like that was nothing." teased Dean as he was looking towards the Hufflepuff table to where Susan and Hannah were sneakily giving glances back towards Harry.

"What's wrong Dean….are you getting Jealous? Are you losing your touch with the ladies? Do you need me to give you some pointers?" asked Harry with a fake concerned expression.

"What! No need for that Brother, me losing my game, you cant be serious." answered Dean while puffing out his chest and running a hand through his hair.

Harry just smiled as he knew that would distract Dean enough to forget what he was talking about. Suddenly two Ravenclaw girls were heading out of the hall as Dean was doing his chest puffing thing.

"Hi Dean." said the girls in unison as they giggled something to each other while walking away.

"Hey ladies." smiled Dean as everyone had a laugh at Deans expense although he didn't seem to mind.

"That's right, I still got it. Losing my game, Potter you have gone mad." declared Dean as more laughter ensued.

"Excuse me Mister Potter, this is for you." stated a small Hufflepuff girl who had to be a first or second year because she was so small.

Before Harry could reach out and grab the note, Neville pulled out his wand so fast and cast a spell on the note silently, the little girl was so startled, it looked like she might have had an accident in her pants. Harry looked over at Neville as if to say; what are you doing?

"You never know Mate, it could have been charmed or spelled, I mean who would think to use a innocent little girl to deliver death. I'm just saying." shrugged Neville and he turned his attention back towards Luna.

Harry just smirked as he shook his head, he then apologized and relieved the little girl of her message. Flashing her a huge smile, Harry watched the little girl blush and giggle as she made a mad dash back to her House table. He opened the message completely relaxed that it was not a cursed letter thanks to Neville, and began reading.

_**Harry **_

_**It pains me to admit this, but I have made very poor decisions in regards to you, I just don't know where it all went wrong. Professor McGonagall has giving me quite the wake up call, I assure you. I would like to take this time to extend an olive branch if you will of friendship. I know you may not believe it, but I am on your side of things, I want Lord Voldemort vanquished as well. If you would, I would appreciate you giving me one hour of your time tonight, I feel it is time for me to tell you things I should have told you that night in the Hospital Wing your first year. Stop by my office tonight at 8:00pm, that should give you enough time to relax with your friends after the feast.**_

_**I understand if you feel you can not trust me still, If you are not here by ten after, I will assume that I have more work to do in extending that olive branch.**_

_**Hoping to see you tonight**_

_**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

_**P.S. I do so love Mars Bars, you wouldn't have any by any chance would you?**_

Harry stowed away the note as he thought hard about what the Headmaster's motives could be this time. Looking at his watch, Harry still had some time to decide whether or not he would accept the Headmaster's invitation. Tuning back into the conversation going on between Katie, Dean, and Luna.

After finishing up dessert in the Great Hall, the pack of Gryffindors made their way to the Head Girls Dormitory. Katie was so excited, and who wouldn't be when you had your own room just for yourself. Although she did share the common room with a Ravenclaw boy named Eddie Carmichael.

The Fearsome Five spent a few minutes chatting and checking out Katie's new place, they said goodbyes, and Harry and Dean made their way back to Gryffindor Tower and Neville walked Luna back to Her Common room.

"I wish I was a Gryffindor, then I wouldn't have to leave everyone all the time." declared Luna

"I Know, but look on the bright side, with all your stuff locked away safely in your new trunk, you wont have to worry about anyone touching your things anymore." smiled Neville

Luna cheered up at hearing his words.

"Besides, if you get too lonely, just enter your trunk and floo over to mine." winked Neville as they made it to the hidden entrance to Ravenclaw Tower.

"I might just do that, Goodnight Neville." smiled Luna as she tip toed up and kissed Neville briefly and entered her Common room. Neville stood there for a second processing what Luna just said. "This year is already looking promising." Neville said to himself as he bounced happily all the ay back to Gryffindor Tower.

After cheerily conversing with the Fat Lady, Neville made his way to the sixth year dorm. When he entered the room, he spotted Dean sitting Indian style on Seamus' bed chatting excitedly, Ron was rummaging through his trunk, throwing things everywhere like always, and Harry was no where to be seen. Walking deeper in the room and towards his area, Neville spotted Harry's Trunk expanded and in his usual Trunk spot, Neville assumed he was probably down in there hanging out with Alissa.

"Hey Nev, everything go okay with Luna?" smiled Dean as he and Seamus were calming down from a fit of laughter.

"Beautifully Mate, why, you still looking for pointers?" answered Neville teasingly

"Not you too. You and Harry have gone bonkers I tell you, bonkers!" said Dean as he shook his head while Seamus and Neville laughed.

"Laugh it up suckers, you'll see sooner or later, now if you don't mind, I'm off to the owlery, you said you wanted to come with Seamus?" asked Dean getting up from his bed and grabbing a few letters.

"Yeah, Mate, let's go. See Ya Nev." said Seamus as he too grabbed a few letters and left the dorm with Dean.

An awkward silence started to grow as Neville pulled his wand and started to clean his bed linens and hangings before stowing his trunk. Ron was just glaring at him without saying anything. Finally Neville had to say something, turning around and facing Ron.

"Do you have problem Ron, or can I help you with something?"

"I'm just wondering when did you become best friends with Harry and Dean?" asked Ron

"Well, seeing how we have been dorm mates since first year, I would think that was obvious. You know, you used to be one as well, that was before we found out you did the unthinkable." stated Neville simply

"Unthinkable, it didn't start off that way." said Ron sounding a little defeated as apparently his anger was subsiding.

"That's funny, Hermione said the same thing, but you know it doesn't matter what your intentions were, you were getting paid to be Harry's friend, how did you think he was going to take that?" asked Neville honestly

"You wouldn't understand Longbottom, you have always had money so it's not a concern of yours. I wanted to be Harry's friend anyways, I mean he is the bloody boy-who-lived. Getting paid was just a bonus."

"You might be right about me always having money, but that doesn't mean I don't have morals, and you definitely crossed that line Ron."

"Maybe I did, but it was the great Albus Dumbledore that was asking me to do this, and I was bloody eleven for Merlin's sake." shouted Ron

"All valid points, but your attitude and demeanor since before Sirius' will reading couldn't be more clearer, we have been seeing the real Ron Weasley lately and we want no part of it." stated Neville simply

"You just don't understand, no one could unless you have been in my shoes." said Ron much more calmly.

"Your right about that, I don't understand. I used to be so jealous of you, you know. You had a huge Family that loves you. You had two best mates in Harry and Hermione, you were popular and everybody liked you, and after having all of that, all you cared about was how many galleons were in your pocket." said Neville shaking his head.

"You don't know what it's like being poor!" shouted Ron

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you see I do. That just goes to show how little about me you actually know." declared Neville getting tired of this conversation, but apparently that shut Ron up for now.

Neville pulled out his Trunk card and enlarged it where he usually stowed his trunk. Ron realized right away that it was very similar to Harry's instead of the Potter crest, there was the Longbottom crest.

"Nice trunk, yeah…like you know what it's like to be poor." grumbled Ron

"It is a nice trunk, Present from Harry to all his TRUE friends. You could have had one as well, but….ohh never mind, it's like talking to a wall. Have a nice night Ron…alone." stated Neville sadly as he pushed something on his trunk that Ron couldn't see and he was astonished as it opened up right down the middle, and Neville walked in as the lid shut behind him.

Ron was gob smacked, now he realized that's probably where Harry was as well, inside his trunk. Walking closer to Harry's to check it out better, Ron decided he would see just how cool it was. Reaching out to lift the lid, was the last thing Ron remembered as he touched the Trunk and flew backwards, slamming against the stone wall of the tower, and falling unconscious.


	31. Chapter 31 Confrontations

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 31- Confrontations

Neville came out of his trunk and made his way over towards his night stand next to his bed. After setting several books down, he turned around to leave when he froze in his tracks. Laying against the floor near the back wall was a slightly bloody Ron Weasley. Neville thought to himself, "he must have done something to piss off Harry." Making his way over to him, Neville bent down and checked his vitals. While he was doing this, he noticed the position of where Ron was lying. Neville smiled as he now realized what had happened, pulling out his wand, he levitated Ron and was making his way out of the dorm to the Hospital Wing when Harry's trunk suddenly opened and out came Harry followed by Kongack and two Goblin Guards.

"Hey mate, what ever you did to Ron, I'm sure he deserved it. Do you want help sneaking him out of here so you could dump him outside of Gryffindor Tower?" asked Harry

Neville laughed before he explained, "I didn't do this actually, you did." Neville laughed some more at Harry's confused look.

"I didn't do that mate, really I didn't. I wish I did but I would have remembered beating him like that, trust me." answered Harry

" I found him spread out along the wall back there, apparently Ronikins here tried to either open your trunk or something, a mistake I don't think he will make again." smiled Neville

"Serves him right, I wonder how many times in the past five years he just helped himself to whatever was in my trunk." said an irritated Harry

"Hey, Kongack, what are you guys doing here?" asked Neville

"Lord Whiplock does not agree with Lord Potter-Black's choice to return to Hogwarts." replied Kongack as Harry snorted

"That's a serious under statement. I think his actual wording was something like, I don't trust that blubbering old fool and I am starting to question your judgment for choosing to return." stated Harry

"I have to sort of agree with him Harry." said Neville cautiously

"You do huh? What, are you getting tired of me already Nev?" said Harry

"You know that's not the case, it's just….with the Headmaster's un-natural obsession with you, and after he actually attacked you in the open public, I don't care what his reasons are, I wouldn't hang around anywhere where he has the chance to do something again." answered Neville

"You see young Lord, Master Longbottom understands, why wont you listen to reason?" asked a aggravated Kongack

"I understand your concerns, trust me, I do. I can not explain it, but something is telling me that I must remain here until at least the Holiday break. I am not under estimating old Dumbles, I will remain vigilant." shrugged Harry

"Thus the reason why we are here. Lord Whiplock has relinquished trying to change the Lord's mind, so we are sent to make sure of his safety." snarled Kongack as his two Goblin Guards brandished their huge clubs and gave them a few swirls around their heads before stowing them once again.

"Just so you know mate, when ever you decide to flee this place, if your willing, I'd love to join you." smiled Neville

"Thanks Mate, I might just take you up on that offer." returned Harry

"You'd better." growled Neville as Harry laughed

"Why don't you finish taking He who must not touch others things to the Hospital Wing and were off to that little discussion with the Headmaster." declared Harry

"All right, I would love to watch the proceedings later in your pensieve, the look on the Headmaster's face alone when he sees your Goblin friends will be priceless!" laughs Neville as he levitates Ron again and makes for the exit.

"Yeah, this should be interesting. I don't think he is going to like the fact that I have full security surrounding me that he has no control over, not to mention how they entered the Castle without his knowing." smiled Harry

"I never thought of that. You know this Ron thing has great potential in becoming a big problem. You might have to sit him down and have a heart to heart, Hermione as well for that matter….I'm just sayin, something to think about." stated Neville simply before disappearing with a floating Ron.

Harry pondered Neville's words as he watched him leave.

"He does make a valid point, it might not change anything, but it could give you peace in closure." stated Kongack

"Yeah, lets go and get this over with." said Harry leaving the Dorms and making his way out of Gryffindor Tower. Coming down the stairs, Hermione spotted Harry and was about to approach him at the bottom of the stairs when she realized he wasn't alone and stopped dead in her tracks. Harry noticed right away, and sent a glare behind him to Kongack who was grinning as if to say, Neville was right. The soon to be awkward situation was interrupted by Dean and Seamus who just entered from the Portrait entrance.

"Hey Mate, we just spotted Nev taking Ron to the Hospital Wing, I guess that's one lesson learned the hard way huh?" smiled Dean as Seamus fake pouted.

"I wish I had a cool Trunk, not that I'm jealous or anything." said Seamus

Dean and Harry laughed as Dean glanced over towards Hermione who was still standing in the middle of the common room looking conflicted.

Harry understood Dean's head nod and shrugged before mentioning he was headed for the Headmaster's Office and he would catch up later. Ignoring Hermione's indecision, he made his way to the Portrait Hole and exited Gryffindor Tower with three menacing Goblin's following close behind him.

Once out in the hall, Slammer, a security Goblin under Kongack's command, quickly took the lead while the other Goblin Guard, Boggs, took the rear as Kongack walked along side Harry as they strolled down the corridor.

Students who witnessed them walking were quick to get out of the way as many whispers were quieted until after they passed. Harry just smirked internally thinking to himself that maybe Whiplock was on to something when he demanded him having a full-time security detail. Harry was imagining Draco and his goons stepping up to do their regular name calling and taunting when Slammer and Boggs steps up and beats them into submission. Smirking on that thought, Harry realized he was at his destination.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry stated the password, "Mars Bars" and watched as the Gargoyle guardian moved aside and revealed a spiraling staircase.

Making his way up the stairs behind Slammer, who pushed open the Headmaster's office door without knocking.

"Ahh Harry my boy, right on time I see, thanks for….." the Headmaster froze when he looked up and witnessed Harry making his way to the two chairs opposite the Headmaster's with a menacing looking Goblin taking the seat next to Harry while two more huge Goblins were taking various positions around his office.

"What is the meaning of this Harry?" asked the confused Headmaster

"Like I told you weeks ago Headmaster, please refer to me as Lord Potter. If you can't handle that basic of a request, then I believe we are done talking here." stated Harry coldly

"Yes….yes….Lord Potter, please forgive me. Lets try this again, what are these Goblins doing here Lord Potter?"

"They are my personal security detail, they will go everywhere I go. You see, I came to the realization that I am not safe here at Hogwarts, they are here to make sure I remain in one piece. Something I can no longer leave in the hands of the Hogwarts Staff." answered Harry

"Harry…Lord Potter, surely you can't be serious? I would never allow you to have Goblin Guards here inside the Castle, there are children here that are quite afraid of the Goblins as of late."

"Well I am sorry to hear that these children you speak of, are tremendously mis-informed. There is nothing to fear from these Goblins, unless you are trying to do me harm, in that case, there is everything to fear from these three." grinned Harry as Kongack gave a toothy grin as well.

"Be that as it may, I do not give you permission to have them here and I would appreciate it if they would leave now before we further our conversation tonight." sighed the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Headmaster, but they are not leaving my side. As for this further conversation, these three Goblins have my full confidence, you may speak freely around them." stated Harry simply

Before the Headmaster could respond, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked into the office, the latter being stopped from approaching Harry by Slammer's battle axe halting his movement.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a confused McGonagall

"My Security Guard was not appreciative of this Professor's hostile approach towards me." said Harry coldly while staring down Snape

Before Snape could say a thing, McGonagall leaned forward to say something before she too was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"Please come to my side Professors so we can continue this conversation like adults. Harry here….I mean Lord Potter was just explaining what these Goblin Guards were doing here." said the Headmaster in his best Grandfatherly voice as he conjured a chair on either side of his own.

Slammer dropped his axe, but continued blocking the side towards Harry until Snape was sitting in the chair the Headmaster provided. Harry smiled as he watched Slammer resume his position near the door as Boggs stepped up closer, watching Snape closely, hand on his axe.

"Really Mister Potter, what is the meaning of this so called security detail?" asked a stern McGonagall.

"It's rather simple really, these three Guards are a party of my personal Security Team. They are strictly protecting my interests and my well being, something I believe every student here should be granted. Wouldn't you agree Professor's." said Harry calmly.

"I believe in student safety as well Lord Potter, and I agree it is a wise decision to have security and always be safe, but surely not while you are here, at Hogwarts. Everyone knows that this ancient school is one of the most protected magical places in the world." Dumbledore beamed in pride as the two other Professors nodded that they agreed.

Suddenly Harry let out a large laugh as did Kongack, Harry even began banging his fist against the Headmasters desk before finally leaning against Kongack while holding his sides.

"Mister Potter?" asked McGonagall

"I'm sorry Professors, but honestly, who do you think your talking to? This might be a safe and well protected school to the average student here, but it is anything but for me. Should we recap every time I have been in danger within these walls? Not to mention how many times STAFF, of this so called safest school, has personally tried to MURDER ME? This school is seriously not a safe place for me." finished Harry angrily.

Silence stretched out after Harry's statement, McGonagall just lowered her head. Dumbledore seemed to be lost in thought and Snape was just looking defiant, like he didn't believe a word he was hearing.

Finally Dumbledore found his voice and said; "Unfortunately, you make several valid points. But that does not mean you can have unauthorized guards surrounding you where other innocent students are concerned."

"Once again showing us all his arrogance and stupidity." snarled Snape

"Once again you jump to conclusions Snivelous, sticking your big noise in business that doesn't concern you. As for my arrogance, you may have something there. Although most people mistake knowledge for arrogance, or should I say most unintelligent people." grinned Harry while staring Snape down as Slammer moved closer, away from the door and Boggs pulled up his Axe menacingly.

Snape looked like he wanted nothing better then to strangle Harry but obviously chose to remain quiet and not show any outward motions due to menacing look the nearest Goblin was giving him.

"Mister Potter, call back your security guard, we are trying to discuss this civilly. You are in no threat here." stated McGonagall

"I'm sorry Professor, but one can never be too sure when Death Eaters are concerned." snarled Harry as Snape took the bait and jumped up from his seat.

Boggs moved straight ahead fast as Snape was pulling his wand, suddenly Boggs hand reached out and pushed Snape hard in the chest, shoving him backwards and over the chair, sprawling the Professor on the floor.

"Enough!" shouted the Headmaster as a bright light emanated from around him.

McGonagall went over to Snape's side and helped him up while giving him a stern look.

"I want those Goblin brutes out of this school, I should file charges!" shouted Snape as he picked up his chair and brushed off his robes.

"Go ahead and file charges, I will give a pensieve testimony, showing how you were the aggressor, my Security team could have easily dismembered you or worse, but chose a mild solution to cease the aggression, quite effectively I might add." smiled Harry as Boggs beamed with pride at his words.

"This has gone on long enough Lord Potter, this charade can no longer continue. Remove your Goblin friends from my school." stated the Headmaster clearly

"I agree Headmaster, this has gone on long enough." finally speaking was Kongack as he leaned forward and slammed a file folder in front of the Headmaster, making all three Professors flinch.

"I believe that all the required paperwork you would need is in there. Your obviously not very aware of your own Schools charters. Lord Potter, who is the last emancipated Lord of a very old family, is allowed to hire personal security if he feels that his life is in anyway in danger. As is stated in your very own charter, and no fool would argue that Lord Potter is never NOT in any danger, especially with Death Eaters running amuck." growled Kongack as the Headmaster blinked rapidly lost in confusion.

"He is right Albus, no one would argue that. That certain charter hasn't been used in centuries but it does exist." said McGonagall calmly as the Headmaster was going through the paperwork that was handed to him.

"I see you even have the Minister's approval on this matter, might I ask what your relationship with Minister Scrimgeour is Lord Potter?" asked the Headmaster

"Actually, who I have relationships with is no longer any concern of yours Headmaster. A point I might add, you seem to be having a hard time in grasping. Now that my security detail has been explained, what is it you wanted to discuss with me? Something about making amends? You have a strange way of doing that. Maybe I should consider whether I should attend this School or not." said Harry as he stood up and began to make his way over towards the door.

"Wait. Your right. This….situation really distracted me. Let us move forward and discuss our future." stated Dumbledore

Harry thinking twice on it, decided he wasn't in the mood to discuss his future with these close minded people at the moment, and decided to say so.

"You know Headmaster, you talk a big game, but you have yet to prove yourself to me. Your attempt at an apology is seriously lacking. Maybe in a few weeks I will think about giving you another chance depending on your actions these next few weeks. I give one last warning to all of you before I leave you tonight. Make it known that if anyone crosses me unjustly, they will be dealt with severely, the Goblin way. And that goes for Professors as well, and one final thing, I am to be addressed as Lord Potter from this day forward. Failure to do so could lead to unfortunate incidents occurring." smiled Harry finishing his way towards the exit as Slammer opened the door and lead the way.

"Well…that could have gone better, but I suppose it went as you suspected it would." smiled Kongack

"Yes, I will admit I was curious as to what he was going to tell me, but I have my suspicions as to what that was as well." nodded Harry

"It doesn't matter really, the Headmaster won't last long before he's begging to talk to you again. I think he might be finally realizing that he needs you more then you need him…and that scares him." stated Kongack

"Well, until then, I get to deal with hostile students in a dreary environment…..remind me again why I wanted to return here?" asked Harry

"I believe it was something along the lines of Friendship…..Brothers at arms and what not. Wasn't it my Lord?" asked Kongack with a smile

"Oh yeah, that's right. I also remember saying something about holding out until the Holls. Merlin I hope I can last that long." pondered Harry as he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"By the way, we will be sleeping in my trunk from now on, and I mean me as well. I don't trust Ron at the moment, and I know only those who are authorized can get in. it makes sense." said Harry

"I agree Young Lord." smiled Boggs as Slammer added, " Not to mention with a slight time tweek, you can have a nice twelve hour sleep every night no matter what time you go to bed." he laughed.

"Well….yes….there is that." as all four laughed.

"What an eventful arrival wouldn't you say, it's going to be a long year. Tomorrow after breakfast, we will get our schedules. I think we should meet with everyone to sync up everybody's information and set a Guard schedule with the rest of your team, I don't want you three overworked." smiled Harry

"As you wish my Lord." nodded Kongack as they entered Gryffindor Tower and made their way towards the sixth year dormitory. Slammer who pushed open the door, stepped in and then off to one side as Boggs took the other. Dean and Seamus were still up and were talking on Dean's bed.

" I'm surprised, I figured you'd be in the Headmasters office for at least three more hours, what happened?" asked Dean

"Well, it didn't really go….to be honest. Basically we argued over my security detail, then me and Snape got into it, and then when it was time to finally get to the reason for our meeting, I didn't feel up to it. Besides, we already know much more then he thinks we do." smiled Harry

Dean and Seamus both laughed at that.

"He has no idea." smiled Dean before adding; "I keyed Seamus here into my Trunk, we are both going to sleep in there every night."

"Yeah, it's bloody perfect it is. Nothing and no one can enter, and you can't be overheard when your plotting. Not to mention just hanging out and getting randy." said Seamus

"I know, trust me. I came to the same conclusion not ten minutes ago." laughed Harry as Neville's trunk lid popped open and he came walking out and into the dorm.

"I heard you guys talkin, Luna thought of that immediately and she devised a little system for us." said Neville as he tossed Dean and Harry what looked to be book markers.

"What are these for Mate?" asked Dean

"There Trunk Tags, that way we will know if you are in your trunk without having to enter and look around for you. They Turn three Colors. If your in your trunk, turn the Tag white by pressing the center. If your not in your Trunk, turn the Tag black. If you are in and don't want to be bothered, turn it red. They have your printed name and titles on them, so anyone else will just think it's a custom tag, that's all." smiled Neville

"Bloody Brilliant!" said Dean and Harry at the same time as an awkward silence started until all four started cracking up.

"You know it's kind of sad, we wouldn't need to hang out in the trunks if only we could get Ron moved out of our dorm." said Seamus

"How did it go taking Ron to Pomfrey, what did you say?" asked Harry

"I told her that I found him like this, and how I assumed it was because he was trying to break into your personal Trunk that was warded against theft. She said that was really stupid of him and that he is lucky to be left with both of his hands still functioning. She wanted me to inform you of what happened and to let you know that you won't be in any trouble for that, as it is your right to ward your personal belongings as you are an emancipated Lord." smiled Neville

"Well what do you know, someone knows Hogwarts charters." grinned Harry as the Goblins gave slight chuckles.

"That's great Neville, your right about him becoming a problem. I will think about it some more and then I will have it out with him and see where his true loyalties lie. If you see Luna before I do in the morning, pass on my thanks for this beautiful idea." smiled Harry as he held up his Trunk Tag.

"Yeah Mate, of course I will tell her personally when I see her next, but nevertheless, pass along my thanks as well." smiled Dean as he and Seamus went to the Trunk and Dean put the tag on the lid and pressed it until it turned white, then turned around.

"Good night guys, see ya in the morning" said Dean

"Yeah, laters." smile Seamus as he followed Dean into his Trunk then the lid closed.

"Can I head to breakfast with you in the morning? I want to walk in with you and some menacing Goblin warriors." smiled Neville

"Sure Mate, of course." answered Harry

"Lets say eight sharp? If I'm not in here by seven fifty, come wake me up. I'm sure you will be freshly rested." smirked Neville

Harry laughed as he understood Neville's remark.

"You know Nev, if you ever need some time, for whatever reason, just let me know. Remember, two hours out here, is five days in there. Not that I will be using it at that ratio very often, if you need it though, anytime, just say the word." smiled Harry

"Thanks Mate, I will definitely be taking you up on that offer. Oh how I love that hot tub of yours in there." said Neville in a dreamy voice.

"You can pass that along to Luna as well, maybe you two would like some time for.."

"I will let her know, thanks Mate. Goodnight and see you in the morning." said Neville hurriedly as he entered his trunk and slammed the lid shut. Harry just stared at the little white Trunk tag swaying back and forth with a smile on his face before he let out a gut busting roar of laughter.

"Man, I thought I was bad, that was way too easy. Come on guys, lets call it a night." said Harry as he made his way to his trunk after Kongack and Slammer entered, Harry hung his now white tag on the lid then followed as Boggs entered last and closed the lid for the night.

**Headmasters Office, just after Harry's departure:**

"I told you Albus, He is to full of himself. Goblin Guards…..Completely unnecessary!" complained Snape

"Severus, he is most definitely not full of himself, as for his protection….he makes valid points. He has already faced a basilisk, a Troll, a Dragon, Dementors, and You-Know-Who Himself, three times, all within this school." scowled McGonagall

"Well when you put it like that it does sound bad, but lets not forget that it's him who insists on searching and meddling in affairs that he shouldn't be thus causing most of what you listed." said Snape

" Meddling, you mean being heroic and saving the lives of others. You're a stubborn old fool if you can't see that Harry Potter is NOT his father. For Merlin's sake Severus, it was twenty years ago, let it go already you pig-headed moron!" shouted McGonagall while flaying her arms around.

"That is enough….both of you. I have told you over and over Severus to give him a chance and to bury your past grudges with his father and friends. Your hot temper in regards to Mister Potter will get you into hot water sooner then later. He has gained much influence already, I'm afraid he could be the most influential person in the wizarding world right now. If you need more proof of that, just wait till the morning's _Prophet_ to see how the public reacts to his little speech in Hogsmeade." declared the Headmaster

"What I don't understand is how he has changed so much, I mean it has only been a summer." declared Snape while still glaring at McGonagall

"That is most curious. I sensed his magic when he walked in, he has definitely gotten stronger. It might just be him maturing into his magical core." said Dumbledore

"Or it could be something else…..like maybe delving into the dark arts maybe?" sneered Snape

"Severus!" scolded McGonagall

"Need I remind you about where Mister Potter's mind set was at the end of last year. Death can unravel even the noblest of minds." stated Snape simply

"I do not think he has delved into the Dark Arts, but he has done something….somehow. His Magical Core was giving off strange signals…..signals I have not picked up on another student….ever. Not even Tom Riddle himself." said the Headmaster sadly.

"If he is as strong as you say he is, then maybe it is best if we chose to cooperate with him instead of antagonizing him." said McGonagall

"Yes, Yes, nevertheless….we must keep close tabs on Mister Potter. For his own safety of course." smiled Dumbledore

"You mean LORD Potter, as is his wish to be addressed as such." smiled McGonagall as she new that Snape would have a hard time with that.

"Yes, you are right Minerva, Lord Potter. I do wish he would have stayed so we can discuss some rather important details." sighed Albus

"Such as where his Goblin Security Guards are going to sleep?" asked Snape

"I wouldn't worry about that, I am sure Lord Potter has that well taken care of. If you wanted to have a nice chat with him, maybe you should not have accused him and assume the worse about him right from the start. If there is nothing else needed from me, I am off to welcome my new lions. Good Evening." said McGonagall as she stood and exited the Headmasters office.

There was a moment of silence after her departure to make sure she had left the spiraling staircase.

"Now, what is your plan regarding the Potter brat" sneered Snape

"Could you get in through his mental barriers?" asked Albus

"Amazingly…No. I assumed you must have?" answered Snape

"No I could not without alerting him of my presence. That is most disturbing, I need to know what he has been up to and how he has obtained so much power." said a frustrated Headmaster

"We will need to get him alone and unconscious in order to delve into his mind and see what and who he has been dealing with." sneered Snape

"Yes, but how do we do that with his new Goblin Security?" asked the Headmaster

"Yes, that will be problematic…..we need him injured somehow, then we sneak into the Infirmary and perform the task there, while he is recouping." Said Snape

"Yes. That could work, there are two problems that must be solved to do so. One, how do we injure him bad enough to result in incapacitation without setting off his security team into war mode. And two, we will need a distraction in the Hospital Wing to remove the Goblin Security that will definitely be bedside for the entirety of his stay there." said a thoughtful Headmaster

"As for problem one, I can take care of that. A simple mock duel in my defense class will do nicely. His security will be present but they will not interfere as the purpose of the duel is to learn. Then I will have Draco cast something from behind as I strike from the front. That will be efficient enough, then I will give Draco detention with me and take a few points and send Potter to Pomfrey. Problem two is all you to take care of." said Snape confidently

"Yes…..that could work. Let me think on this before you act on it. We will talk again soon, until then keep close eyes on him and who he shares confidence in. we might get some of his secretes through his friends." Answered Albus

"That is wise….it's too bad the Weasley idot is not in his inner circle any longer, he was so easy to extract information from." sneered Snape

"Very Well, you have my orders Severus, be vigilant." commanded the Headmaster as Snape bowed and quickly left the office as the Headmaster pondered his situation.

**Gryffindor Common Room:**

Hermione and Ginny watched as the Portrait hole opened up and a huge Goblin walked in scanning around quickly before walking up to the dorms. Then Harry and another Goblin entered, laughing hard about something, followed by another Goblin who shut the Portrait. All four making it up to the boys dorms, Harry never even looked around the common room to see who was still around.

"He is like a totally different person now." stated Ginny

"He is and then he isn't. I just feel so stupid for falling for the Headmaster's games." said Hermione sadly

"But you were under the influence of mind persuasion, surely that must account for something?" asked Ginny

"Maybe, but I wasn't under any spell when I agreed to spy on him in first year. I really did think it was to help protect him, that what the Headmaster told me, and I was only eleven." cried Hermione as Ginny came around and rubbed her back

"It's all right Hermione, I know. Trust me. He will come around eventually, he won't throw away six years of friendship just like that." said Ginny comfortingly

"That's where I don't know. To him, since I have been hired to spy on him since first year, he feels that the last six years was just business to me and that it was all fake." cried Hermione again, although she was calming slightly

"Yes well, we are just going to have to convince him that we are on his side, whatever it takes." winked Ginny flirtatiously

Hermione slowly started chuckling at Ginny, she was so predictable, but she may be onto something….changing the subject, Hermione asked; "How was Ron when you visited?"

"Ohh he should be fine by tomorrow afternoon. Really, how foolish could he be, trying to break into Harry's Trunk. He's lucky he still has use of his hands." laughed Ginny

"Well, I have also been guilty of borrowing Harry's things when he has been busy with Quidditch and what not without asking. Not anymore though." said Hermione

"Come on, lets go to bed and don't worry, Harry will come around." smiled Ginny as she led Hermione to their girls dorms.

The next morning, Harry woke up extremely refreshed. Alissa was laying down near his feet. Getting out of bed without disturbing her, Harry exited his room but left the door opened for Alissa when she woke up. Making his way to the kitchen, Harry was startled to see Dobby there cooking.

"Dobby, my friend, why are you here so early today and I believe Winky usually makes the breakfast?" asked Harry

"I asked her if I could do it this morning, I had some information I needed to discuss with you first thing and figured I could give Winky a break seeing as I needed to see you anyhow." Dobby reasoned

"Very well, what is this information?" asked Harry taking a seat at the table.

"It's about the construction of Potter Manor." answered Dobby as he set Harry's plate in front of him and sat down opposite him.

"Ohh, has the crew reached phase three already? And why aren't you eating? You know I hate it when you do that." frowned Harry

Dobby chuckled before answering, "I ate earlier with Winky, and no the crew has not reached phase three yet, its something else." as he reached into his toga and pulled out a think envelope and slid it across the table to Harry.

Harry eyed the envelope with much curiosity as he finished eating his bacon, wiped his hands and face, then picked up the envelope and opened it.

After a few minutes of reading through the paperwork, Harry returned it back in the envelope then continued eating without saying a word.

Dobby looked on waiting….he knew his Master well enough to know he was processing this new information. It was another ten minutes and a completely clean plate later before Harry spoke again.

"Well, this will delay our plans a little, but only a little. It should not be a major problem until at least phase ten, and only then it will only cost more galleons. Something like this has never even been thought about before, I knew it would be costly, but the results will be worth it." smiled Harry

"Yes Master, it is a rather genius plan."

"Well, it wasn't just me who came up with it, it was a collective effort. Thanks for bringing this to me right away. Please schedule an appointment with Kang for later in the week so I can inform him of my decision. That will give me some time to bring this to the group, maybe they will find a better solution." said Harry

"I will inform you of when he is available, how about this Sunday, when you have no classes?" asked Dobby

"That should be fine, preferably sometime at night. It's easier for me to sneak out." smiled Harry as Dobby just nodded, then vanished. Harry looked at the clock after washing his dishes and putting them away. It was just barely six in the morning so Harry needed to kill some time until he was supposed to meet Neville.

Making his way to the training room, taking some Goblin Guards along the way, Harry decided to use his extra time in practice dueling with his security. You never know when you'll need to battle extreme odds, or even protect your back while dueling another, useful skill that is.


	32. Chapter 32 Is This Hogwarts?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

A.N. Im sorry i haven't had time to update posts for this story, but i will be making it my mission to stay up to date with this story once again...to all of you who are still following...Thank You! to reward you, her is a rather lengthy Chapter. Happy Reading!

Chapter 32- Is this Hogwarts?

After his work out, Harry had showered and changed and was now ready to start the day. Leaving his trunk, Harry looked around and noticed that Dean and Neville's trunk tags were black so he figured they must be waiting for him in the common room. Leaving the boys dorm, Harry made his way down the stairs and into the common room. Sitting in front of the fire talking were Neville and Dean with Seamus.

Harry made his way down the stairs and over towards his friends while his Goblin Guards positioned themselves around the common room.

"Morning Harry, you look well rested." said Neville

"Thanks, I am. I can't say the same for you Dean." smiled Harry

"Excuse me, not all of us are used to waking up so bloody early." snarled Dean

"You ready for this Harry?" asked Neville as he rose, grabbing his book back as he did.

"I suppose, it feels sort of weird, returning to school life, classes and such. It seems like forever ago." said Harry as he followed Neville and Dean with Seamus behind him.

"I know what you mean, after the summer we had, School should be a breeze." smiled Neville as they made their way out of the Gryffindor Common room with Goblin Security detail leading the way.

As the small group made their way into the Great Hall, the enormous noise of hundreds of students chatting and eating assaulted their ears as they made their way towards the Gryffindor table. The Hall quieted down significantly as the students began to notice Harry with several huge Goblin Guards flanking him as he took his seat.

Harry and his friends took no notice of their Goblin friends as they sat and continued chatting like they weren't even there. Harry did spot Hermione and Ron sitting together with Ginny sitting across from them a little ways down the table. Neville spotted where Harry's eyes were looking and leaned in closer to Harry.

"It looks like Ron has recovered from his little accident last night, although he looks like death warmed over, I'm a little shocked that he was released so fast."

"I know, if it was me, I would be made to stay at least three days." replied Harry with a grin.

Luna suddenly sat down next to Neville carrying a rather large gold plate filled with delicious foods as she greeted her friends.

"Morning Luna. Hey thanks for those trunk tags last night, that was brilliant thinking." greeted Dean

"Yeah Luna, Thanks." agreed Harry

"Don't mention it, it seemed a logical solution as oppose to wondering if you were in your trunk or not. Especially for you Harry, it could take a whole hour searching your trunk for you." answered Luna with a smile

"You know Luna, you didn't need to bring your plate over, you could have just used one of ours." said Dean as he began to reach for some food to pile onto his plate when the entire plate just vanished. Then so did Harry's and Neville's as well.

"Yeah, well about that. I got a message from Winky this morning that she would be preparing all of our meals while we are here at School. These golden plates are Potter Family heirlooms, they are charmed especially to avoid contamination, if you know what I mean, as are the Goblets." stated Luna like it was an everyday occurrence as she began to eat.

Harry stared at her with a slightly open mouth in shock until suddenly a large golden plate materialized in front of him, loaded to the max with food. Neville and Dean as well looked down at their plates with wicked smiles.

"Bloody Brilliant!" said Dean as he and Neville sported wicked grins bringing Harry back to reality.

"To Winky!" stated Harry raising his golden goblet as Neville, Dean, and Luna followed suit and together they toasted their House Elf Friend with smiles on their faces.

"What did I miss? What did Winky do this time? I tell you that is one special Elf." stated Katie as she took her seat across from Harry next to Dean as her own golden plate materialized in front of her.

As Dean was informing Katie about Winky's new eating system, Professor McGonagall approached The group with class schedules in hand.

"I took the liberty of collecting yours as well from Professor Flitwick Miss Lovegood. Congratulations on passing your O.W.L.'s early, quite remarkable, your Mother would be so proud." smiled McGonagall as she left the group to continue handing out schedules.

"What? You took your O.W.L.'s early?" stated a confused Neville as were the rest of them.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Luna?" asked Dean

"Yeah Luna, we could have helped you study and tell you what to expect from our tests." said Harry

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, and you all did help me, with all the training this past summer, not to mention the D.A. last year. I was more prepared then even I thought, at least that's what the examiners told me." said a blushing Luna as she stared down at her schedule.

"Does that mean that you are considered a sixth year now?" asked Neville excitedly.

Luna simply nodded as she was beginning to blush.

"Bloody Brilliant!" shouted Neville as he put his arms around her and hugged her close to him as everyone else cheered loudly.

"Another toast is in order. To Luna!" said Dean as he raised his goblet as Neville released his hold around the ever reddening Luna and followed suit as did Katie, Harry, and Seamus.

"To LUNA!" the gang chorused loudly as they began to laugh and drink.

"Yes, Yes, well done Miss Lovegood. I haven't been so proud of one of my Ravenclaws in a long time. Remarkable! I expect great things from you young one." smiled Professor Flitwick as he patted Luna on the back and beamed at her as he continued down the aisle handing his own schedules out.

As Harry's group was congratulating Luna, smiling, chatting, and having a great time, further along the Gryffindor Table quite the opposite was occurring. Ginny was so red that her face was rapidly beginning to match her hair as Ron just stared with jealously and rage evident all across his face. Hermione on the other hand, looked heartbroken as she watched Harry interact happily with his group of friends that should have included her if she wasn't so stupid.

"Relax Ronnikins, don't let that nutter get you all worked up, he isn't worth it!" stated Lavender as she put her hand across Ron's back and began rubbing small circles to help sooth him.

"I know Lav, it's just so infuriating watching him like he's some sort of King with his court, acting all high and mighty like he owns the place!" seethed Ron as he was trying to calm down but finding it hard to do so.

"I can't believe that Luna took her O.W.L.'s early and passed! I should have done that! Now she gets to be in all the sixth year classes with him." stated Ginny as jealously was starting to become evident in her expression as well.

"The O.W.L.'s were tough Ginny, I'm not sure you would have been able to pass them without seriously studying for them." said Hermione hesitantly.

"Who's side are you on Hermione? Besides, I could of passed them too if I had Harry Potter helping me study like she did." replied Ginny angrily.

"I'm just saying, they were hard. She wasn't put into Ravenclaw for no reason." answered Hermione all be it less confidently.

"I was in the D.A. last year too Hermione, or have you forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten Ginny, and you were good at Defense Against The Dark Arts, but that's just one class, what about the rest? Do you think you are ready for the O.W.L. in Transfiguration? Or what about Potions? Not to mention Charms?" asked Hermione

Ginny seemed to deflate a little bit as Hermione's words began to sink in as Ron Interrupted the argument before either girl could continue.

"Enough talking about it already, I've had it with that Git. I've lost my appetite, lets go to class early so we can get seats far away from his majesty." sneered Ron as he stormed up from his seat with Lavender and Pavarti following him. Hermione sat hesitantly until Ron stopped and looked back.

"Are you coming or what Hermione?" said Ron a little angrily as Hermione gathered her things and reluctantly followed suit.

Soon after Ron, Lavender, Pavarti, and Hermione left the Great Hall, tons of owls swooped in delivering the morning post. A big brown delivery owl landed in front of Harry with the morning Prophet. Harry paid the owl and took the paper as he watched the owl take off before rolling open the paper.

"This should be interesting, what's it say Harry, read it aloud." stated Neville

**Death Eaters Attack King's Cross**

** By: James Daily**

**In an outrageous attempt, Death Eaters and Rouge Goblin Warriors attacked Kings Cross Station in hopes of such destruction and mayhem never before attempted since the founders themselves created the famed wizarding school, Hogwarts. Such a gruesome attempt to slaughter such innocents as children and parents never the likes seen before, even by He-Who-Must-Not-BE-Named.**

**One has to question why such an attempt was made in the first place. One can only assume that the main target of such a gruesome attack was none other then the famed Boy-Who-Lived, the savior himself, Lord Harry Potter-Black. But not to fret my loyal readers, for the ever growing and ever powerful Lord Harry Potter-Black isn't often caught unawares. With a brilliant display of defiance and power, those lucky individuals that were still on the platform of nine and three quarters witnessed first hand the magnitude of our Saviors power as the Hogwarts Express steamed out of the tunnel with THE Harry Potter-Black standing on the roof showering spells towards the tunnel entrance as the brick and concrete rained down and collapsed the tunnel. **

**As described by an Auror on the scene that requested to not be named; "It was the most impressive thing I have ever seen. We had confirmation that no less the fifty Death Eaters were approaching from the train's rear. Our Commander ordered the train to leave early and as the train was leaving the tunnel, we were seriously outnumbered and I feared the worst. But then we spotted someone standing on the roof blasting some serious spells into the tunnel. At first it was hard to see who it was and I still don't know how he got up there or how he fired off so many spells but it looked like a hundred spells were fired off simultaneously, then the tunnel collapsed and not one Death Eater made it out. As the smoke cleared and the train was picking up speed, I saw his face, an image I will never forget. Lord Harry Potter saved our lives!"**

**Remarkable, considering several things just coincidently occurred. One, All the students were on the train ten minutes before departure time, something I am told hasn't happened in decades. Two, the majority of civilians that usually hang around until after the train is no longer visible on the horizon just weren't there, deciding to leave for home early. And finally three, as confirmed earlier, the Commanding Auror ordered the Hogwarts Express to leave early, something in all the years of commission has never happened, but the train started moving before those commands could be carried out. Coincidence….I think not. After arriving safely in Hogsmeade, I interviewed one Mister Higgins, Hogwarts Express Conductor, and here's what he had to say.**

**" It started out like any other year, nothing special, we still had at least twelve minutes left until departure when this striking young lad barges into the engine room and demands that I begin firing up the engines and get ready for take off, his words." **

**and what was your response to that Mister Higgins? **

**"I told him he must be nuts and that he has to leave the engine room immediately for students are not allowed." **

**Do students often attempt to enter the engine room and ask you all sort of questions? **

**"Actually, they don't. it has been quite some time since any student has seen the inside of the engine compartment." **

**How long have you been the conductor of the Hogwarts Express? **

**"This is my thirty fourth year." **

**So that alone had to astonish you, not to mention what this young lad was claiming. **

**"After I realized that he wasn't pulling my leg, I glanced out the side window when I noticed several people running fast towards the back of the train, then I see two Auror's running towards my car and I realized the kid was right." **

**So then what did you do? **

**"Well, since it appeared all the students were already onboard, I figured what could be the harm. So I fired all cylinders and threw the train in high gear."**

**When did you know that was the right decision to make?**

**"As the train began moving forward, I glanced back out the window and noticed those same two Auror's were smiling and giving me thumbs up as they changed direction and ran towards the back of the train."**

**When the train made it out into open air, you knew you were in the clear and the danger was over, right?**

**"Well I wasn't really sure what the danger was to be honest with you but yeah, it looked to be over with it as the train picked up speed. Then suddenly the train rocked as I heard several explosions just outside the front of the train. The trains defenses immediately kicked on and I knew we weren't out of it yet."**

**Can you tell us about some of the trains defenses?**

**"Actually, I Cant but I will say one thing, this is where it gets weird."**

**How So?**

**"One of the trains defenses is a lockdown, all student compartments are un-open able, and as I was praying to Merlin himself that the Aurors would deal with whoever was attacking the train, that same lad comes bursting in my car again, this time with four other students!"**

**That must have been rather shocking.**

**"You can say that again, mind you I was pretty occupied trying to keep us alive but one of the students said something that threw me off, I couldn't believe."**

**What was that Mister Higgins?**

**"He said he had to get back out on the roof of the train again and help the Goblins that were fighting whoever was attacking the train. He said they were taking to many casualties and he had to help them. I thought him completely nutters."**

**Do you know who that student was?**

**"Well, like I said I was pretty occupied, so I never asked his name."**

**Did that student leave your compartment and return to the roof, like he wanted to?**

**"He didn't get the chance as several more explosions erupted and that raised the security level of the train to a rather high level and apparently whoever was attacking realized they could do no more harm and retreated."**

**Tragedy averted huh?**

**"Yeah, I finally had some time to access the situation and take a look around at the faces of the five youths, I was further shocked by their demeanor."**

**Shocked? How so**

**"Well, in the thirty four years I have been conducting, nothing like this has ever happened, I figured they would be pretty shocked and scared, they were nothing of the sort. In fact they were extremely polite and asked me what my name was and thanked me for an excellent job driving the train and keeping them protected. I couldn't believe it, I was shocked, that's when I got a good look at their faces and realized who the gentleman was that seemed to be taking charge."**

**And who was that?**

**"The Boy-Who-Lived…..Lord Harry Potter-Black!"**

**The Ministry after clearing the debris and identifying those Death Eaters killed in the attack, released this statement.**

**It has been confirmed that not everyone of those attackers were marked Death Eaters, of the sixty three individuals identified, fourty six were confirmed Death Eaters, the rest seemed to be average citizens, some wizards and some muggles apparently under the Imperius Curse. It is unfortunate that Lord Potter-Black had to so recklessly kill those individuals before finding out just who they were and we were not able to retrieve any information from any of them as they were far to mangled to ascertain any information as to their motives. The Ministry does not hold Lord Potter-Black responsible for any of the damage done to Kings Cross or to those unlucky individuals that lost their lives during this gruesome attack on children. As speculated by some that the Ministry is holding the Goblin Nation to blame for the Kings Cross Tragedy, nothing could be farther from the truth. As it has been confirmed in the Daigon Alley attack, the Goblin Nation has fractured into two separate factions, those who support the Dark Lord and those that do not, and this was evident in this recent tragedy as many were witness to Goblins fighting along side Auror's helping protect the children from Death Eaters as well as rouge Goblins. We at the Ministry would like to thank those Goblin individuals for their assistance and bravery in helping us protect the lives of our young and our future.**

**Upon arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Lord Harry Potter-Black also gave a statement as to the days tragedy.**

**"Many brave Goblins lost their lives today fighting a cause us humans were to stubborn to acknowledge. I for one would like to thank the Goblin Nation for their assistance and I am deeply saddened by your brothers who were lost to us today. I hate to think of what could have become of all those students had those Goblins not have come to our aide. I strongly suggest everyone to reconsider what they believe in and take a stand, now is not the time to sit in the bleachers. I acknowledge anyone who stands up for what they believe in even though the majority is against you, trust me I know how difficult that can be."**

**"VOLDEMORT HAS RETURNED! He is gathering his Death Eaters and a war is steadily approaching us. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I could care less, it's your lives you'll be forfeiting. **

**"As for Voldemort's Pureblood supremacy cause, I will leave you with this thought. To judge someone by their so called purity of blood is absolutely ridiculous. We should be judged on our character as Humans and our skills we possess. It makes no matter what heritage you have, I have met some tenth generation purebloods who couldn't tell the difference between a book and a dumbbell. And I have also met some Muggleborn Wizards who could rival Merlin himself. This whole pureblood cause is just Voldemort's excuse for causing a war and unleashing mayhem upon our world and we are just stupid enough to fall for it. If you want proof of this, just look into his heritage. Are you aware that Voldemort, leader of the pureblood cause is a half blood himself. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, whose Father was a Muggle, not a Muggle born Wizard but a Muggle." **

**So there you have it folks, as our Savior put it, we the general public must consider what we believe in and choose a side. We can no longer sit back and hope for someone such as Lord Harry Potter-Black or the Ministry to step in and clean up the mess, we owe it to ourselves and for the future of our race to step up and help knock these vigilantes down for the betterment of our nation. We need to be preemptive and not reactive. This Reporter would like to personally thank Lord Potter-Black for his bravery and courage in his defiance to evil, in whatever form it may take and to all of his associates that fight along side him, as ex-Auror, Alastor Moody used to say, CONSTANT VILEGENCE! **

**For list of names of confirmed Death Eaters killed in Kings Cross Tragedy, see page 5**

**For more on Daigon Alley Attack, see page 7**

**For more on Ministry approved defenses to be better prepared, see page 11**

**For press release by Gringotts Goblin Chief, see page 13**

"Wow! I think that is the first time I have read something from the Ministry that shows you in a positive light Harry, I mean, it almost sounds like their on your side." smiled Neville as Harry just stared blankly at the paper as if he was trying to decipher some special code hidden between the lines.

"I think after hearing your statement at Hogsmeade Station Harry, they had no other choice then to agree with you. If they chose to blame you or the Goblin Nation after what you said, that would make them look really stupid." declared Dean

"Yeah, Neville's suggestion really did wonders for Whiplock and the true Goblin Nation. Practically cutting off most of the Goblin hatred before it could really even start." smiled Katie as the Goblin Guards protecting Gryffindor Table pounded their chests and slightly bowed their heads towards Neville in respect.

Neville slightly blushed at the praise but quickly added that he merely suggested it, for Harry was the one to put it in motion.

As most of Harry's group was rejoicing the article, Harry had yet to say anything, it was Luna that realized this first.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked a concerned Luna turning everyone's attention towards Harry.

" Seventeen…" Harry said quietly

"What was that mate?" asked Dean

"Seventeen…..seventeen people I killed that were not actual death eaters…" said a remorseful Harry as he finally lowered the paper.

Harry's group fell silent as they took that information in. suddenly they began to notice that most of the other students finally finished reading the article as well and now Harry was the focus of many stares from not only the students, but from the Teachers Table as well.

"Maybe we should head to class a little early, what do you say gang?" asked Neville while slowly glancing around.

"Yeah, lets go." said Harry rising from the table as did the others protected by Goblin Guards. As the small group was heading for the doors, Harry spotted a white blur out of the corner of his vision. Stopping abruptly, Harry turned to see Hedwig swooping down towards him. For the first time since reading that article, a smile appeared across Harry's face as Hedwig gracefully pulled up and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

"Hey Girl, long time no see. Do you have something for me?" asked Harry as he petted her down her side the way she loves.

Hedwig purred slightly at Harry's touch as she extended her leg and Harry untied her message and placed it in his pocket. Then the group continued out the Hall with Harry whispering to Hedwig along the way.

"What do we have first today again?" asked Dean as he glanced down at his schedule

" Double Potions with the Slytherin's…..at least we don't have to deal with the slimy Git" smiled Neville

That brought Harry back into the conversation as Hedwig flew from his arm and onto his shoulder.

" That leaves me out mate, even though I am way better at potions now, I didn't score high enough in my O.W.L. to take N.E.W.T. Potions. So I have some time before Double Charms after Lunch, I think I will head to my Trunk as I have a lot of other stuff to get done."

"Me either mate, I think I will head to my Trunk as well and maybe stop by and see the Twins for a little, fill them in so to speak." said Dean as he said bye and left the group.

Harry continued walking the small group towards the dungeons, stopping at the Transfiguration class room to drop off Luna who shared that class with Hufflepuff. Harry waved to Susan and Hannah who were already in the classroom as Neville hugged Luna before entering the classroom as one of the Goblin Guards broke from Harry's group and followed Luna inside the classroom with Harry smiling along. He felt so much better knowing that all of his friends had someone reliable watching their backs twenty four seven.

As they made it down to Potions, Seamus opened the door after saying farewell to Harry. Neville spotted Hermione sitting in the class already with Pavarti, Lavender, and a disgruntled Ron. Harry noticed the perplexed expression on Neville's face as the door closed behind Seamus.

"What's up Mate?"

"Ron was in there? I know he didn't do better then you in Potions. How did he get in there?" asked Neville as Harry thought about it.

"I don't know mate, but be careful, I don't trust him yet. Did you see the glares we were getting at breakfast?" asked Harry

"Yeah, don't worry about us, it's nothing a few Goblin axes can't take care of." smirked Neville as two Goblin Guards gave toothy grins and followed Neville into the classroom as Harry smiled and continued down the corridor with the three remaining Goblin Guards.

"Mister Potter…uhh…Lord Potter-Black sir if you don't mind me asking, where are you off to?"

Stopping in his tracks, Harry turned and spotted the new Potions Professor addressing him.

"I don't mind sir, I was just heading to my common room to get some last minute reading in before my first class after lunch." answered Harry

"Might I ask why you are not joining your fellow Gryffindor's in potions?" asked Slughorn

"I only scored an E in my Potions O.W.L. so I didn't qualify for N.E.W.T. level potions." answered Harry as if it were obvious.

"Nonsense my Boy, That was Professor Snape's prerequisite, an O. is not required to join my N.E.W.T. class. As I told your friend Mister Weasley. I would be honored if you would join us this year. I would love to see if Lily Potter's son has half the talent that she did." beamed Professor Slughorn

At the mention of his Mother, Harry smiled and decided that he wouldn't mind trying potions with a competent Teacher for once.

"Actually Professor, that would be Brilliant! Although I am a little unprepared, I need to rush back to my common room and pick up my book and supplies. I would also like to add that Mister Weasley is no longer a friend of mine, for the record. " answered Harry

"I see, I wish I would have known that before requested him to add my class….oh well, as for your other problem, you can use one of the classroom text books for today's lesson and everything else you will need for today is already provided." smiled the Professor as he opened the door, and held it open for Harry who smiled and strolled into the classroom with his Bodyguards.

Neville smiled brilliantly as he spotted Harry making his way over towards the seat next to him as Ron glared and Hermione smiled.

"Excellent Mate, I was hoping he would talk you into it." smiled Neville

"Well, you know how I love potions now, and I figured, it would be interesting to see how this class is supposed to be taught….you know, with a real Teacher for once." said Harry as they both laughed at that.

Suddenly the Slytherin's all strolled in together and Harry and Neville received all sorts of glares and snarls but no one dared approach them or directly insult them. Harry noted that all of them, especially Malfoy, glanced behind Harry at the four Goblin Guards that were ready to pounce before continuing down the aisle and to their seats.

"We haven't even officially started class yet and it's already the best Potions class I have ever taken." smiled Neville as Harry nodded while snickering as well.

"Good Morning Class, let us officially begin. Today will be mostly an assessment class for me to see where you all stand. As oppose to Professor Snape, I like to set up individual curriculum for not everyone is always at the same level. My goal is to move every one of you further along the path to competent potion makers. With that in mind we will be attempting a rather difficult potion today. It is a tricky little concoction called Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me anything about this potion?" asked the Professor

As several hands rose, the Professor called on Neville.

"Mister Longbottom."

"It's also know as Liquid Luck. All the drinker's endeavors will tend to succeed. Once consumed, the potion gives the drinker an exhilarating sense of confidence and a tremendous sense of opportunity. If brewed correctly, the color will become that of molten gold and while exposed to air, will have large drops leap like goldfish above the surface without spilling.

" Excellent Mister Longbottom, Ten points to Gryffindor. Now I am not expecting all of you to get this right on the first attempt but remember, this is only an assessment. Now the instructions are on the board and I will be monitoring your progress with suggestions and explanations throughout the day. The lucky individual that produces the best attempt will be the winner of said potion, to be used appropriately of course." smiled Slughorn as he held up a small vial of a golden substance for the excited students to see.

"Good LUCK, ladies and gentleman…Begin" laughed the Professor at his own pun.

As Students began to either take out their supplies or head for the stores to retrieve their ingredients, Harry made his way towards Slughorn. Realizing what Harry was going to ask, the Professor pointed towards the back corner of the room. Harry rerouted and made his way to the specified corner. Opening the small cabinet, there several shelves, all labeled by year. Finding his, he found three books. One was missing the cover entirely and smelled of something rather foul. The second wasn't much better in the smelling department, but at least it had a cover, and the third seemed to be missing random pages and had a hole in it. It was a small hole, no bigger then the size of a muggle pen, but it went straight through the entire book, cover to cover.

"Crap, pretty slim picking here. I guess the best of the worst is the only option." said Harry to himself as he started to reach for the second book when suddenly a book caught his attention way at the top on a shelf that wasn't labeled at all. Looking around to see if anyone was paying him any attention, Harry reached up and plucked the book down from the shelf to inspect it better.

It was the same book as the others and it looked severely used. The first thing he noticed was it didn't stink, skimming through to see if it was missing pages, he realized that someone had wrote memos and side notes all throughout the book. On some pages the writing even covered up actual text from the book but Harry thought for today's lesson this book was the best available option. Harry closed the cabinet and made it back to his and Neville's table just as Neville was returning from the stores.

"What you got there mate?" asked Neville as he spread out his ingredients.

" A really used text book, I didn't plan on taking potions, so I left mine in my Library." answered Harry as he opened the text to the appropriate page and began to take note of the ingredient list,

"Well, if you are having troubles with that book, feel free to share mine, I'll leave it here in the middle if you need it." said Neville as he moved his text to right between them.

"Thanks Nev." replied Harry never looking up from his used textbook.

Deciding to take his book with him as he gathered his ingredients, he walked down the aisles grabbing what he needed when he reached his first dilemma. One of the ingredients was crossed out and written just above it was a substitution ingredient. He read a little more and found that two other ingredients were crossed out as well. Harry knew enough with all the failed experiments he performed this summer, that just because a potion could be made one way, didn't mean that was the only way, or that it couldn't be improved.

Deciding he would take a chance and follow this unknown books instructions to see what would happen, He began grabbing the original ingredients as well as the substitution ingredients.

"What are you doing Harry, you won't need those for this potion, it's not on the ingredient list." said Hermione as she snuck up on him as he finished gathering his last needed ingredient.

" I can read Granger, I don't need you telling me what ingredients I need." answered Harry exhaustedly

" Trust me Harry, you won't need all those ingredients, its wasteful, these ingredients are not cheep and we will need some of that for further lessons." stated Hermione in her normal know it all tone.

" I think we established awhile back that I do NOT in fact trust you anymore. As for the cost of these ingredients, that's where my tuition costs go, as this is a class where learning is the key fundamental, I don't think the Professor will mind a little experimentation." smirked Harry with an even tone as he turned the cold shoulder towards Hermione and left the stores to return to his seat.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she was so confused and bewildered by being put in her place so effectively, she did the only thing she could think of, she left the store room and headed straight for the Professor.

Harry was spreading out his ingredients when he glanced up and noticed Hermione talking adamantly with the Professor near the front of the class. This should be fun he thought. Looking over at Neville, he noted that he was already on his third ingredient.

"You go Nev. Can you explain to me where my bumbling friend who usually takes this class with me has gone off to?" teased Harry

"Har Har….Harry. What can I say, I feel like a huge weight has lifted off my chest without that slimy Git not lurking over my shoulder every class." smiled Neville happily.

"Yes, there is that. We have been in class nearly twenty minutes and not only have we not lost any house points, we actually earned some. It kind of feels like this is just a dream huh?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Yeah Mate….if you can make it the entire class without losing house points, it will be the first time in all of my six years of potions." laughed Neville

"How sad is it that your not joking." said Harry as he laughed along.

Harry finally started his potion as Neville made it the one quarter point where you stir for five minutes straight, giving him a little break time.

Harry chopped and squeezed his ingredients and set them in small piles in order in witch he should add them. Deciding to get the first six ingredients cut and ready, taking him to the one quarter point before he started adding them.

"Is that Ginger and Hellebore?" I don't remember that on the ingredient list?" asked Neville as he began to reread his textbook.

"Its not on the textbook ingredient list." stated Harry calmly as he started adding his first two ingredients and began to stir.

" I should have known you would have a better version for this stuff as well." smiled Neville as he checked on his potion that was starting to turn pink as it should.

"Actually I have brewed this to some success, and have some in my stores, but this is not my recipe." continued Harry as he added number three and four.

"Oh, then whose is it?" asked Neville nonchalantly

"Whoever this textbook used to belong to. I have to admit at first glance I thought he must be an incompetent student, but after further reading, he makes solid hypothesis' and it looks relatively safe until stage sixteen, there I think I will ask you to step back with me." smiled Harry as Neville just nodded his head.

"Sure Mate, just be careful. I know you know enough now to be appropriate as to what to try and what not to." smiled Neville as his five minutes were officially over and his potion was completely pink.

"That I do my friend, that I do." laughed Harry as he added number five and six, the latter being the Hellebore, and set the ladle to stir for five minutes just as the Professor made it over to his table with Hermione slightly behind him.

"Lord Potter-Black…do you mind if I call you Lord Potter?" asked the Professor

" Sure Professor. Is there a problem sir?" asked Harry as he mentioned to Hermione who was behind the Teacher.

"No, No, Not at all, I was just explaining to Miss Granger here that every potion began by experimenting, as I can see that you have a mind for that much like your Mother. Was that Hellebore I saw you add as your sixth ingredient?" asked a beaming Slughorn

"It was, it appears to strengthen the unicorn hairs and with some Ginger added, makes the knotgrass take hold much faster, creating a longer window of use." smiled Harry as Neville smirked at Hermione's drowning fish look.

"Brilliant Lord Potter! Simply brilliant. I would have never thought to add both Ginder and Hellebore….I am most curious in how your potion comes out, by the looks of your remaining ingredients, if you need a protection barrier, let me know." beamed the Professor again as he shouted out before strolling away. " Twenty points to Gryffindor for ingenuity."

"Way to go mate." stated Neville while pounding Harry on the back as Harry turned to Hermione.

"I told you Hermione, you just can't take a hint huh? Just mind your own business and leave me alone. Why don't you go back and bother Ron, I'm sure he could use your help." stated Harry as for the first time he and Neville looked to Ron's direction and they noticed his potion was slightly smoking.

"That actually is a good idea Hermione cuzz I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be smoking like that?" said a slightly chuckling Neville

"Oh Bother….." answered Hermione as she was conflicted between trying to come up with something to say to Harry and her need to run over and correct Ronald. Finally choosing the latter, she made her way back to Ron quickly as was the Professor.

"I think she means well Harry, really I do…..she just lacks certain information, if you know what I mean." winked Neville

"I will think on it some more, she just really frustrates me lately. Her blatant refusal that she could ever be wrong gets kind of annoying." replied Harry as his ladle finally finished it's five minutes of stirring, leaving Harry's potion a brilliant shade of bright pink.

"Wow Harry, mine was defiantly not as bright as that." said a wide eyed Neville.

"Well, it seems that this previous lad did know a thing or two, huh?" laughed Harry as he started on his next step.

As the class continued, Harry caught up rather quickly, then he passed everyone else, even Neville. Finishing his potion with fifteen minutes to spare, Harry bottled some up for his own personal stores, then cleaned and returned everything at his station. As Neville finished up with barely a minute to spare, he was the only one besides a Slytherin by the name of Daphne Greengrass, who reached the completed stage of the potion.

"Please turn off your fires everyone who has not finished yet. Like I mentioned earlier, this is a tricky potion. Well done Mister Malfoy for reaching the purple stage efficiently, I think if we had another hour or so, yours might have came out beautifully." smiled Slughorn before continuing.

" It looks like we have three completed Potions, out of a class of fifteen students, those are great odds! Mister Longbottom, Miss Greengrass, and of course Lord Potter who finished his potion in a record setting fashion. I don't think I have ever seen such a golden color before and with no less the fifty flying droplets, simply remarkable. Mister Longbottom, Ten points for a potion well done. Miss Greengrass, twenty points for the second best potion today. And lastly and most impressively, Lord Potter, fifty points and the winner of the Felix Felicis, although I think you might want your version better." laughed the Professor as Harry rose from his seat to take his prize.

"Thank You Professor, but I think I will leave mine for you Sir, after all, I couldn't have done it without your encouragement and willingness to let me experiment." smiled Harry as he returned back to his seat.

"Ohhh Hooo…and modest to like his Mother, I expect big things from you this year Lord Potter…..class dismissed." laughed Slughorn as the students began stowing their belongings and heading for the exit. Harry spotted Hermione arguing with Ron near the exit. Ron was once again red faced and Hermione's hair was an absolute mess Harry noted as he made his way out with Neville and Seamus behind him.

As Harry neared the exit and in doing so, Ron, two of Harry's Goblin Guards jumped in front of Harry standing between him and Ron.

"I'm sorry…..Does his royal highness want to leave the classroom? Is poor little Ron in your way? Well just step all over him like you always do!" shouted Ron Suddenly before turning and storming off out of the classroom.

Harry and company just shook their heads at Ron and his absurd tactics. Following his two Goblin escorts out the class, they were walking down the hall when suddenly Hermione found her voice.

"How did you know Harry that using those specified ingredients would substitute so effectively? I mean you were never this good at brewing before? It just doesn't make sense?" pondered Hermione

"That was old Harry, Hermione. a lot has changed…..I have changed…you didn't do half bad today, if you didn't have to waste so much time correcting he who must not touch other's things, you might have joined Neville here in completing." smiled Harry

"Yes…well…..congratulations Neville for completing that potion. You two sure have changed this year….what has happened? I can hardly believe it." said Hermione a little in shock as the small group finally made it to the Great Hall.

"Get used to it Miss Granger. Good Day." concluded Harry who just spotted Luna sitting down at the far end of the Ravenclaw table, by herself, and made his way over.

"Hey Luna, how was class?" asked Harry as he took a seta next to Luna as the other sat down as well.

"It was pretty good. I received a lot of animosity at first from the other sixth year Ravenclaws, but once I assured them that I wouldn't be moving into their dormitory, they eased up a little. I even won Ravenclaw thirty points." smiled Luna

"That's Brilliant Luna! Don't worry, they will come around." replied Neville as he gave Luna a side hug.

"How was potions?" asked Luna

"Brilliant! Neville and Harry here, earned Gryffindor a hundred points between them." beamed Seamus as Katie joined the small group at the Ravenclaw table.

"That has to be a first for Gryffindor huh?" smiled Luna as Harry and Neville looked to each other before they busted up laughing.

"Yeah, you can say that again." answered Harry after he and Neville stopped laughing.

As their Golden plates materialized in front of them, Harry's had a small note levitating over his plate. Picking it up, Harry read through it quickly before addressing the concerned looks of his friends.

"It's from Winky, she says that she has received correspondence from Jennifer and Krista and they request a get together tonight for dinner in H1. What do you think?"

"That works for me Mate." answered Neville as the others shook their heads that they agreed.

"Lets meet in in the Gryffindor common room at seven thirty, when most of the students will be heading to the Great Hall." said Harry

"That works, I will bring Luna." replied Neville just as Dean motioned with his head behind Harry. Turning around, the group spotted the Headmaster making his way over towards the group.

"Lord Potter-Black, if I might have a word….in private?" asked the Headmaster

"No thanks Sir, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my true friends." glared Harry

"As you wish. I wanted to talk to you about today's _Daily Prophet_."

" What about it Sir?" asked Harry

"In regards to your statement, I know Professor McGonagall has warned you about the dangers of associating with the Goblins, I must implore you to cut your ties with the Goblin Nation, the results in not doing so could be disastrous."

"She has warned me, but I found her concerns to be unjustified, therefore I think I will not cut ties with the Goblins at this juncture. Was that all you wanted to talk about Sir?" asked Harry coldly

"No…..You Must understand Harry….The Goblins…..well…." said the Headmaster as he nervously glanced at the Goblin Guards that were ever inching closer.

"I've said my peace on the matter Headmaster, I will not be persuaded. Is there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. You must have seen the error in jumping to conclusions so irrationally, there were many innocent lives lost because of your arrogance. I am sure you are feeling horrible and are racking yourself with guilt, I can help you with that." stated the Headmaster sorrowfully.

"That's not necessary Headmaster. It is a pity those innocents were so easily manipulated by Riddle, but I am most thankful for my arrogance, for it has saved the lives of myself, and my friends." beamed Harry to the shock of the Headmaster.

"I am sorry you feel that way Harry." said Albus

"I am not Headmaster…and like I've told you no less then twenty times….it's Lord Potter-Black…...now if that is all….Good Day." answered Harry coldly before turning his back on the Headmaster, showing him he had nothing further to say.

The Headmaster stared at the back of Harry's head as if he could make it explode with just a look before storming off down the aisle.

"Well that went better then I originally thought." said a relieved Neville

Glancing down at his watch, Harry noted the time, it was seven fifteen. Soon they would be meeting up for a group get-together in H1. Charms class after lunch was normal with nothing important happening, except for the joy on Luna's face as she was surrounded by her friends that actually cared about her for the first time in her five years of schooling.

As most of the students were already out of the common room and no doubt on their way to the Great Hall, Harry waited for the last of his group to show up. After a blushing Neville and Luna arrived, they were all in attendance as Harry lead the way towards the sixth years dormitory. Watching unnoticed from the other side of the common room, was Ron and Lavender as Harry and his posse made their way up the stairs.

Once in the dormitory, Harry led them down into H1 and into the Dinning Hall of Harry's trunk mansion. Sitting their at the table chatting merrily, were the Twins with Remus, Krista and Jennifer, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Ernie. After Hello's and Hugs, Harry suggested they eat first before discussing business, a notion that was unanimously agreed upon as the group dug in to Winky's lovely cooking.

Just as Desert was being finished by most, the Floo burst into wicked green flames, gaining everyone's attention was the fire spit out a roughed up and bloody Lionel Perkins who manage to grasp out;

"There's been an attack…..Vampires….tons.." before dropping unconscious on the floor.


	33. Chapter 33 Here We Go Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 33- Here we Go Again

_**Brixton London: Ten Hours Earlier:**_

Deep within the bowels of Riddle's hideout, paced the most feared Dark Lord in the last 100 years. Staring at the crackling fireplace as he paced, the pure look of fury was slowly growing stronger until he let out a war cry and a burst of magic erupted from his hands towards the fire. When it hit the flames, the fire roared to five times it's previous size as the blast of magic shook the rundown building as white powder and dust shook loose from the ceiling making it resemble snowfall in mid December.

As Riddle seethed in anger, taking in long deep breaths, he spotted movement from the far corner of the room.

" Nagini, come out where I can see you, you are the only one who is safe from my fury at the moment."

The snake in question did what he was commanded to, and slithered out into the open and closer to it's master.

" How can Nagini serve you my Master?" slithered the snake.

" Come Nagini, I may have a mission for you on second thought." sneered Riddle as he made his way to his throne like chair near the back wall.

" Anything my master." slithered Nagini as Riddle sat heavily on his throne.

Riddle spent a few minutes instructing Nagini his newest mission, when he was finished he watched with a small smile on his face as Nagini slithered out of the room.

" Wormtail, call to order my Generals for a meeting in the conference room immediately." commanded Riddle

" Yes master, right away." sniveled Wormtail as he left to gather Voldermort's Generals.

Five minutes later, Voldermort's Generals were sitting around the huge conference table waiting for their Master, chatting occasionally as to what to expect from their leader.

" Silence!" commanded Riddle as he strolled into the room and over to the head of the table. Before sitting down, he slammed his fist against the table, making several of his Generals flinch.

" Explain to me the disaster at Kings Cross Dorgab, how is it possible that there were not more casualties? Was the mission not clear enough for you? Did you not understand what was expected of you, should I have made myself more clear as to what I wanted?" snarled Riddle

" No master, we were unprepared for the train to leave early, we could not have expected that for it is the first time it has ever happened, the train never leaves early." whined Dorgab, leader of the black armored Goblins as the others nodded their heads that they agreed.

" The Train leaving early was unexpected, but more then half of your team was airborne, was it not? How is that my most powerful and fearsome followers could not derail a mere defenseless train?" asked Riddle in a threatening tone.

" The train Master was not defenseless, we were embarking on uncharted waters, attacking the Hogwarts Express has never been attempted before, we were misinformed as to it's defenses." answered Lestrange

" Excuses! I will not tolerate incompetence, this was supposed to be a simple mission. Attacking a train filled with underage wizards and a platform of mindless parents should not have been this challenging for my most fearful followers." yelled Riddle angrily as he again slammed his fist down on the table, this time making the entire room shake.

" Master, if I may, the mere fact that the platform was all but deserted, coupled with the fact that the train itself had left early, leads me to believe that they were somehow tipped off to our mission." stated Vladimir

" Impossible, the only people who knew the details of that mission are sitting here in this room. Are you suggesting that we have a traitor within my inner circle?" snarled Voldermort.

" That would explain it, how it seems the light side is always one step ahead of us." gnarled Razorback

" Enough, they are not always one step ahead of us." answered Riddle

" Harry Potter seems to be." said Vladimir, but only loud enough for some to hear.

" Harry Potter is NOT one step ahead of me! " shouted Riddle as he stood aggressively, making the others flinch back from the suddenness of it.

" Maybe my Master, the problem with attacking the train was maybe a little predictable." stuttered Wormtail.

" Wormtail may be on to something my Lord, if I were to guess that an attack was forthcoming, the train and or train station would be a likely candidate." agreed Vladimir

" And no one thought to mention that to me before we attempted that mission." questioned Voldermort

" Master, we know better then to second guess your strategies, we do as we are told." said Lestrange as the others nodded their heads, except Vladimir who seemed somewhat bored with the proceedings.

" Be that as it may, maybe I have been a little predictable as of late, no matter, that will change I assure you." smiled Voldermort as some of the tension that was building released a little.

The small gathering was interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Enter. " commanded Voldermort

In walked a Death Eater with a small package and handed it to Voldermort before making a dash for the exit before Riddle had a chance to open the package. All eyes were glued to their Master as he read the small note before dumping the contents of the package on the table before him. Out fell a copy of tomorrow's Daily Prophet, as Riddle skimmed the contents of the paper quickly, His Generals caught a glimpse of the photo on the cover of one Harry Potter smirking at the Hogsmeade Station before suddenly the paper burst in flames, startling everyone sitting as Voldermort unleashed a scream in pure fury.

" What is it Master? " asked Lestange

" Nevermind, I have a reply for young Harry Potter I'm sure he's going to love." grinned Voldermort as he described his plan in full detail to his loyal Generals before dismissing them from the table.

" What was said in that paper, I have to know. " said Lestrange to the group as they were leaving the room.

" I have no idea, but it has me curious as well, " answered Vladimir, who like the others, couldn't wait for the paper to arrive in the morning.

" Vogats...a private word." called out Voldermort.

" Yes master." replied Vladimir as the others made their way out.

" What do you wish of me my Master." asked Vladimir as he retook his seat at the table.

" I Have a separate mission for you and your clan."

" Interesting, now or after the previous mission we just discussed?"

" Now, I need you to leave tonight. Take only your fourth and fifth house, that's all that will be required for my desired result." smiled Riddle

" What is it that you wish for us to do?"

" Everyone will soon read all about that miserable attempt of our last mission, they will be thinking that He Who Must Not Be Named can't even attack some helpless kids. How Harry Potter will always be there to save the day. Well, I think it's about time they realize how wrong they are. While the Boy Who Lived is tucked safely away at Hogwarts, he can not be touched, not even I would dare match power with that of the Founders charms and protections that are protecting the Castle. but Hogwarts, isn't the only school in the area." smirked Riddle as his face lit up like a kid on Christmas day, well lit up as much as an evil ghoul like face can make.

" What are you getting at my Lord? Are you suggesting that I have my clan break a cardinal rule and not only attack, but feed off the young, at a school no less?" asked Vogats somewhat bewilderedly.

" That is exactly what I wish of you Vladimir...do you have a problem with that? Need I remind you what will happen if this mission fails?" asked Voldermort.

" But Master, it is a cardinal rule we must not cross. Once you have a taste for premature blood, it is hard to go back." pleaded Vladimir

" That is no concern of mine, Vladimir. What do you care if a few of your houses have a craving for the young, it should not be a concern of yours either Vladimir. Have you gone soft during my absence?" questioned Voldermort

Vladimir said nothing in response, but just stared at Riddle defiantly.

" If you choose to not comply Vladimir, our allegiance will be severed. Meaning that your clan will be vulnerable to The Ministry...not to mention the wrath I will unleash on your people myself." sneered Riddle before rising from the table.

" I will leave you to consider your options, but if you are to plan effectively, I suggest you leave soon." smiled Voldermort as he walked out the room.

Vladimir sat in silence for a few minutes pondering how he found himself in this position before rising himself and leaving to confer with his family members.

_**Back in Harry's Trunk, Hogwarts Castle:**_

Lionel was coming too, as he blinked rapidly, trying to get his bearings straight. After several seconds, his vision came back to him. What he saw was several faces looking down at him with serious expressions, then it all came back to him suddenly.

" Lionel, what happened?" asked Harry as the Werewolf sat up while rubbing the back of his head.

" One of our scouts spotted some unusual vampire activity in Uxbridge."

" Uxbridge, that's where Biggsby is located." said a concerned Krista as Jennifer looked worried.

" That's what had us concerned too. So I, along with a small team, went to investigate, what we found was chaos. The school's wards were down and we could hear screams and yells coming from the school. We rushed in and were attacked by vampires and were seriously outnumbered. We got separated and I was cornered in an old classroom when I activated my emergency portkey, then I floo'd here, I must have passed out from exhaustion, I hope the others activated their portkey,s as well." pondered a concerned Lionel.

Krista and Jennifer were openly weeping as they fell to their knees in tears. the rest of the gang looked on in stunned silence until Harry called out for Dobby.

" Get Lionel some pepper up potion and gather all my healing potions and be ready for me to summon you. Kongack, contact Whiplock and let him know what has happened, it might be a good idea to have a small team ready in case this is just the first wave." commanded Harry

As Dobby disappeared, Kongack left through the Floo to Gringotts.

" What are you going to do Harry?" asked Neville

" I'm going to Biggsby, Katie and Luna, you stay here with the girls, it most likely won't be pretty." said Harry sorrowfully.

" Were coming too Mate." said Fred as George nodded that he agreed.

" No, it would be easier if I went alone, none of you have battled Vampires before, they are incredibly fast, I don't want to risk either of you getting bit."

" I will contact the others and meet you there Harry." said Lionel as he finished drinking his potion.

" We will be going with you as well my Lord, Vampires do not like the taste of Goblin blood." stated Slammer as Boggs went to gather all the other Goblins who we resting in their private Trunk.

" Let's go." said Harry after he gathered some things and stashed them in his pockets.

" Be careful Harry." said Neville as he grabbed Harry's arm forcing him to look at him.

" I will, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that will help." smiled Harry as Neville released his grip and watched Harry and eight Goblins make their way to the Fireplace.

Harry and crew arrived in Krista's Trunk, quickly making their way to the exit, Harry paused to look at the outside monitor.

" The coast looks clear, let's go." said Harry, but before he did, the Fireplace burst in green flames and out came Kongack.

" Wait. Whiplock said he would have have troops ready in five minutes if we need them, he gave me a signal beacon to alert him, he also gave me these." said Kongack as he handed out packs of twenty to each person what looked to be patches.

" What Are these?" asked Harry

" Emergency Portkeys, for any injured we come across, they go directly to a triage center set up on a secured floor of Gringotts." answered Kongack.

" Excellent, let's move. If this school is anything like Hogwarts, then I am assuming that the Teachers moved all the kids into one general area once word of the attack came along." commanded Harry

" Young Lord, I was able to ascertain a map of the school. It looks like the dining hall is the most likely gathering place." said Bloodfist, while holding out the map for Harry to see.

" let's move in that direction, if my hunch is correct, we should find what we're looking for along the way." said Harry as he quickly made his way towards the mess hall.

As the group made their way down the darkly lit hallways, they came across a few randomly scattered children. All were still alive, but just barely. One student was drained of so much blood, he looked like a pale zombie. Each one was whisked away to Gringotts.

" At least none of the children have been killed." said Kongack

" Yet, but that is what has me concerned, what was the purpose of this attack if it wasn't to kill?" asked Harry then he motioned for everyone to stop. He could hear spell fire and screams coming from up ahead. " this is it, be ready and take them down fast and permanently. Understood?" asked Harry as every Goblin nodded they understood.

As the group slowly chugged forward, the scene they walked into was rather disturbing. In what appears to be the entry way to the dinning hall, children's bodies lay scattered all around, all of them colorless and most likely dead. There was no discrimination due to age, there were kids that looked to be no older then ten, and quite a few of much older kids. Harry assumed these kids were obviously standing their ground and fighting, lot of good it did them. There appeared to be at least twelve vampires guarding the doors and entry way but it looked like they were not expecting company so fast. Most of them were not paying attention and some were even still feeding off the students. The huge double wooden doors to the dinning hall were closed and fighting could be heard from within.

Instinctively Harry stepped out while simultaneously pulling both his wand and a sword from his back. He moved incredibly fast and before any of the vampires knew what was happening, he had decapitated three and as two vampires looked up to what was happening, they too died from two rapid fired piercing hexes that landed directly in their faces. Harry turned to the next couple of vampires that were closest to him but before he could strike, one flew backwards with an axe stuck to his chest as the others were struck down by Goblin blade as well.

Movement caught his attention on the far side of the entry way, a lone vampire was attempting to hide under the bodies of two pale looking young children in Biggsby Uniforms. Suddenly the vampire in question could not move, frozen in his state of panic as he realized the new visitors were not only aware of his existence but they had already immobilized him and were most likely going to end his life, or death, either way his time on this planet was looking extremely short.

Harry made his way quickly with his Goblin brothers right beside him, using his wand, he moved the Vampire away from his hiding spot and out in the open. Ropes suddenly wrapped tightly around the Vampire and Harry shot a silencing spell at the Dinning Hall doors. Unfreezing his prisoner from the neck up, he was determined to get some answers.

" Please don't kill me young master..." sniveled the fearful Vampire

" How many Vampires are in there? And who is in charge on this mission?" commanded Harry

" I can't give you that information because I'm not really sure."

" Liar! Tell me who is in charge here and how many came with you?" shouted Harry as Kongack stepped up and pressed his blade against the Vampires throat.

" I'm not sure, truly I don't know."

" What do you know?" asked Harry

" My brother awoke me and told me and my fellow clan members were going out to feed and that was it."

" who is in charge?" asked Harry

" Vogats...Vladimir Vogats." answered the Vampire before Kongack knocked him on the head with the bottom of his swords handle, rendering the Vampire unconscious.

" It is obvious that they were not expecting much resistance from anyone so quickly, it appears we may have interrupted their plans, we must act quickly. Kongack, send word back to Whiplock and fill him in to what's going on. Bloodfist, is there another entry into this hall?" asked Harry

" There is, just off to the side, there is another entrance near the stairs that access the dorms." answered Bloodfist while looking st the map as Kongack stepped away to pass along the message to Whiplock.

" Okay, were going to split up, Bloodfist, you take these three and head to that other entrance, do not enter the Dining Hall unless you have visual confirmation that we have been struck down or captured, is that clear?" asked Harry

" But my Lord, is that wise?" asked Bloodfist

" Don't worry about us, if there is trouble we will activate our emergency Portkeys. Once we enter these doors, Whiplock is to destroy this exit forcing them to retreat out the other door, hopefully we will catch many of them unawares and have them trapped between us." explained Harry as the other Goblins finished whisking away all the injured children that were once scattered along this entry way.

" Go... now...and be safe." commanded Harry as Bloodfist and three other Guards banged their fists against their chests then quickly disappeared down the hall.

" I have to agree with Bloodfist, this is not a smart decision my Lord, I think it best to wait for reinforcements. It is not wise to put yourself in such a dangerous situation." said a concerned Kongack.

" I agree as well, but refuse to stand here and wait when Merlin knows how many kids are being slaughtered in there. What choice do I have. When we enter spread out quickly and take down as many as you can, if you feel in danger at any time, activate your Portkeys. This Vogats I am sure will make himself known once we enter as all great leaders do, I will handle him, good luck everyone." smiled Harry as he pulled out several storage crystals from his pocket and prepared to enter the Hall with his Goblin partners at his back.

Pushing open the doors, Harry burst into the Hall and quickly assessed the situation while simultaneously spotting out his targets. Most of the remaining students were subdued at the tables or cowering near the back of the hall. There were several Teachers with wands whirling still fighting off what seemed to be several fast moving Vampires causing enough chaos that Harry and his Goblin friends entrance was disguised. There were a few more students laying randomly through out the Hall, most likely cut down while trying to. Defend their school. Several Vampires were keeping the remaining students contained to their tables, the immediate danger seemed to be the six Vampires standing near the front of the Hall protecting one who Harry was sure was the first to notice their entrance. He stepped up sending three rapid fire daggers that Harry just narrowly avoided although one did find its mark in the leg of a Goblin just behind Harry.

Chaos quickly ensued mixed in with the screams and confusion of the students, spell fire and sounds of metal clashing with each other could be heard everywhere as tables were upended and food was flying about. Suddenly a large explosion set off by Kongack at the very doors Harry and his posse entered was all the distraction Harry needed as he moved so fast it almost looked like he apparated to the nearest Vampires and in one swing of his sword, he decapitated both of them as their remains burst into flames as Harry once again moved forward. Many Vampires approacehed Harry in an attempt to subdue him, but one after one, they too fell victim to his sword. Harry was a fighting blur, moving and striking without remorse before he realized he was all alone, Kongack and the others were gone. Assuming they used their Portkeys, Harry knew he had to act fast and threw the storage crystals in his free hand towards the Vampire group that was heading his way. In another blast of energy, the entire Dinning Hall rocked from the blast, knocking down several people at the same time as knocking out those Vampires closest to the explosion.

" Enough!" shouted out Vogats as his clan members froze as did everyone else in the Hall. The remaining Teachers that were still standing also ceased, breathing heavily, some taking the time to heal their rapid growing wounds.

" This must be the famed Harry Potter that Riddle is so concerned about." said the Vampire leader while clapping loudly as he made his way closer to Harry. This turned everyone's attention in the hall towards Harry.

" Bravo young Lad, Bravo. Really impressive I must say. You move like we do, how is this? The Dark Lord is wise to be afraid of you like he is." smiled Voagats as he was making his way even closer to Harry.

" I don't know how you arrived so quickly, I am assuming it must have been those Werewolf's we dispatched earlier, never the matter, we accomplished what we set out to do." smiled Vladimir

" And what was that, to kill innocent children to make your selves seem truly invincible, pathetic!" spit out Harry as the remaining Vampires formed a circle, enclosing him and Vladimir.

" Kill? Heavens no...bite however...yes...feed on, definitely. I tried to reason with the youngsters, but they much like yourself, are so quick to judge." answered Vladimir

" What's there to judge when a leach is trying to suck out your blood and end your life." sneered Harry

" I told Voldemort killing innocent ones goes against our creed, I tried to convince him that it is against our nature to harm young innocents...children as you put it, but as you know, the Dark Lord is not easily persuaded."

" What a load of trash, you want me to believe you didn't kill any of the children I walked over on my way to this Dinning Hall?" asked a skeptical Harry

" Exactly...that's what I commanded, but I am not to blame for my brothers who, shall we say we're a little to eager for a taste of what is normally forbidden, that they might have over done it and accidentally drained all the blood from a few victims, but I can't be held accountable for that." smiled Vogats

" As I can't be held accountable for ending the lives of no less the twenty Vampires here tonight, as well as most of you, unless you too are to scared to fight against someone who is armed and prepared as oppose to innocent children who never saw you coming." teased Harry as he once again pulled out his wand with his free hand as the Vampires stirred surrounding him.

" Yes, yes, I understand. I assume that backup is on its way, so I must be leaving here now. I must say that it has been a pleasure meeting you face to face and I am sure we will be meeting again very soon." smiled Vladimir as he waved his hand and the remaining Vampires quickly vacated the Hall through where Harry was hoping Bloodfist was waiting.

" Why put off the inevitable and let us duel now, you know you want to." smirked Harry as he put away his wand and grasped his sword with both hands in a battle ready stance.

" You are correct, I do want to. I haven't faced a worthy opponent in decades. The Dark Lord will surely destroy me if I were to win this battle, and if I were to lose, well let's just say it's a lose-lose situation." pondered out loud the Vampire leader

" That's easily remedied, just tell old Snakeface that I attacked you, you were only defending yourself, besides you would be doing him a favor by eliminating his biggest threat." provoked Harry

" You are too confident in your abilities young one, I feel obligated to be the one to put you in your place." stated Vladimir as he pulled a sword and pounced at Harry so quickly, he barely had time to counter with his blade, deflected Vladimir's first strike as the two began a beautiful dance of swordplay. As each swing was met with the other, both sides seemed to be getting in no strikes as they battled so fast, to the remaining students who were witness to the duel, could barely comprehend what they were witnessing. After several minutes of painstakingly fighting, Harry finally connected a strike across the side of Vladimir's chest, making him stagger back in shock as he brushed his hand against his wound and inspected the damage.

" Unbelievable!" said a shocked Vladimir

" I will give you a minute to gather your wits, it appears you were correct, it looks like it was many decades since you last dueled somebody fairly, you are out of practice. I feel like I should battle you left handed as to make it more fair." goaded Harry sending Vladimir in a blind rage as he charged at Harry with blinding quickness forcing Harry on the defense. It was another few minutes of brutal dueling before either party made contact, unfortunately for Harry, it was Vladimir's blade that landed the hit, striking Harry across his leg leaving a large gash that gushed out blood as he staggered backwards favoring his side.

" So the famous Harry Potter is human after all, he bleeds just like the rest. Now we end this once and for all." panted Vladimir clearly out of breath.

Pulling out his wand, Harry quickly cast a pain numbing charm and a bandage that wrapped around his leg as Vladimir charged at him. Sidestepping the attack, Harry answered with quick swordplay while casting rapidly with his left hand trying to land the death blow to no avail. After another few minutes of dueling with no clear winner, the two were suddenly interrupted by several Goblins and Aurors flooding into the Hall.

" I look forward till we meet again young Potter." snarled Vladimir as he activated his escape portkey, and disappeared leaving an exhausted Harry Potter behind.

One of the remaining Teachers quickly made it to Harry's side.

" Lord Potter, are you okay? That was some of the greatest dueling I have ever seen!"

" I will be okay, I think it best to tend to your students. All the injured I came across were sent to Gringotts. You will need to send some of your staff to check in there once the situation around here has settled down." Harry stated as he spotted some Goblins heading towards him.

Bloodfist was the first to Harry's side as he leaned heavily against Bloodfist trying to remain standing. The students who realized they were finally saved and in the clear began to leave from the tables and making their way towards Harry as were several Aurors who wanted answers. As the Aurors began their questioning they were interrupted by Bloodfist.

" Whatever questions you have for Lord Potter can wait until he has had medical attention, you can send your inquires to Lord Whiplock at Gringotts, good day gentlemen. " announced Bloodfist as he and Harry were whisked away by their Portkeys.

_**Gringotts After Kongacks Departure:**_

**"**The secure wing is ready to accept incoming my Lord. We have guards stationed all throughout the hall as well as many healers ready for work." said a Goblin Captain

" Excellent work, if I know the young Potter heir as well as I think I do, I expect we will be having guests very soon. Keep me informed and be ready for enemy's as well. I will be in my private chambers, keep me informed." commanded Whiplock as he quickly left the secured wing.

Sure enough, one after one, the injured children arrived and the Healers hand their hands full.

" Were going to need more blood replenishing potion, STAT! " screamed one of the Healers urgently.

After nearly half an hour, the flow of incoming students slowed to a stop. The Gringotts Healers had managed the crisis spectacularly. The Captain, after gathering all the information, was ready to report the damage to Whiplock. Making his way to Whiplocks private quarters, he banged on the door.

" Enter."

" My Lord, the preliminary report is ready." said the Captain

" Excellent, bring it here." answered Whiplock as the Captain made his way towards Whiplock's desk and handed him the report.

After several minutes of skimming the information, Whiplock sighed heavily as he laid the report to rest on his desk.

" Not as bad as I assumed but nevertheless not good news at all. What of our Goblin Aide, any casualties?" asked Whiplock

" No My Lord, although we did suffer some injuries, they are all recoverable with time." answered the young Captain.

" Any word on Lord Potter yet? " asked a concerned Whiplock

" Yes My Lord, he arrived only a few minutes ago, he was taken immediately to our healing hyperbaric chamber by Bloodfist. He sustained several injuries but it seems over exhaustion was the major reason My Lord."

Whiplock let out a contagious laugh as he rose from his desk with the young Captain following.

" That lad is truly remarkable, he never ceases to amaze me. No one has yet to see the full capabilities of his power. You know young Captain, the story behind the Potter Name?" asked Whiplock

" Are you referring to the prophecy my Lord?" replied the Captain

" Which one are you referring?" asked Whiplock as he paused for a second and then burst into another round of barkish laughter.

" I have never seen any Goblin favor a human such as you do the young Potter Heir. As refreshing as it is to see My Lord, it is also quite frightening. The stories that I have been told by the Elders growing up about the cruelty of humans, should we as a Clan put so much trust in a human?" asked the Captain

" I know it is hard to believe, after everything our race has gone through in regards to Humans, but there were always a special few Humans that were always loyal and never faltered, even through death, to our Nation."

" Why haven't stories of those such loyal families be told to the clans over the years?" asked the Captain

" It was not well known, only to those of the purist generations, there was to much at risk for both species. Those humans that favored us, risked everything in aiding us. Their power, money, and property among the obvious, their lives and bloodlines." answered Whiplock with a look of remembrance in his eyes.

" The Potter's, we're they one of these loyal families?" asked the Captain

" Oh yes, they were more then just loyal followers, they were the leaders for the cause of the Humans. All others took their lead after the Potters. They put things in place and put objectives into motion for so many years to come that some of their plays are still moving forward even to this day." smiled Whiplock

" Is that why you are so fond of the Potter Heir?"

" Initially, but do you not see it young Captain? Do you not get a sense of what he is capable of, can you not get a sense of his character, of who he truly is? I know you have some strong Goblin Blood flowing through you, what does your intuition tell you about him?" asked Whiplock

This question was enough to render the Goblin Captain speechless. It took several minutes for him to Answer.

" It tells me that he is a man of his word, what he says he will do, he will do, or die trying."

" Yes, yes, exactly! That.. he will do. How many Humans do you interact with on an average day?" asked Whiplock

" I don't know, in my early years I would say two or three hundred, but lately maybe forty or fifty, why do you ask?" said the Captain

" In all of those situations, and all those interactions, have you ever come across another Human, no matter what the age, that has an aura as strong as Lord Harry Potter?"

" Well, to be honest, I have not actually met Lord Harry Potter in person. I have not been granted the privilege of viewing his aura for myself, while he was awake. Bloodfist had him incapacitated upon his arrival. I will admit that, although he had a rather unique aura for someone on stasis, he did not seem very powerful to me. Of course his story is truly remarkable. No one has ever been declared Goblin Aide to this extent in all of history, thus including the aspect of his extremely young age, and the fact that he is Human, leaves one to believe, that he must be important for some reason." declared the Captain with sudden certainty.

" Important...yes, most definitely. Special, how so?" smiled Whiplock

The Goblin Captain looked at the smiling Whiplock's face, with certain interest before answering with a somewhat puzzled expression.

" He couldn't truly be that powerful, he is still only human, and humans have certain limits. His bloodline is rare, his lineage is very old and ancient but not much is known of their power. I have heard rumors about his vault status, that he could be a possible living heir to one of the original ten, but that has never been confirmed. What do you know that I am missing?" asked the Captain

" You will have to meet him and judge for yourself. But may I suggest approaching him with caution, I guarantee that he will not disappoint. Alert me of his emergence back into the realm of the living and keep him under guard until he awakes. I will make a statement to the press within the hour. I want all security levels of Gringotts on lock down level five until further notice. Zeus is working on the family ward for the victims, assist him with whatever he needs getting that setup before tomorrow. Good luck young Captain." smiled Whiplock as he pounded his fist against his chest and disappeared.

Staring at the spot of where Whiplock was standing for a moment, the goblin Captain pondered the enigma that is Lord Harry Potter, before he too pounded his chest and disappeared to follow Whiplock's orders.

_**Harry's trunk. Hogwarts Castle, Just After Harry's Departure:**_

" This is without a doubt the bloody worst part of being friends with Harry Potter!" screamed Katie Bell as she punched the luxurious couch in Harry's spacious living quarts in his Trunk.

" I know...it's the waiting that can feel more like torture, the not knowing can drive a sane person coo coo." replied Luna

" Will you two calm down, you know as well as I do that Harry will be fine, he's to damn stubborn not to be." said Neville as he plopped down on the couch awfully close to Luna

" Sometimes I just wish he could alert someone and let them take care of it, you know?" complained Katie as The Twins came in with Krista and Jennifer still visibly upset.

" We know what you mean, trust us in that." replied Alicia as she and Angelina took seats opposite the twins who were still comforting the Biggsby Girls.

" Oy! What's that..."

" Supposed to mean?" asked the Twins in twin speak.

" It's just we love the hero type and what not, but you blokes can make a girl go looney, worrying and pulling out our hair. No offense Luna." said Angelina as she looked frazzled over at Fred.

The atmosphere grew tense as no one knew what to say as they waited for Dobby to return to update them on Harry.

" Trust me when I say that I feel Harry is more then ready to handle himself against just about anyone beside maybe the Headmaster and You Know Who. He has been working for far too long in that time trunk of his studying and practicing Merlin Knows what. I have personally witnessed his speed and power, Harry will be fine, you'll see." replied Remus as he sat down with a smile.

The tension slowly released as they waited for Dobby drinking coffee and tea trying to stay positive.

Aft what seems like an eternity, Dobby materialized before them in Harry's Trunk.

" Dobby! How bad is it? Where's Harry?" asked a frazzled Krista

" Master Harry is resting and recuperating at Gringotts safely." replied Dobby quickly

" What of the School Dobby?" asked Jennifer

" The immediate danger has been dealt with effectively by Master Harry, your Headmaster has begun attendance check and to access the situation, you two should return to Biggsby as soon as possible." said a saddened Dobby

" He's right girls. You should be with your classmates and help them adjust through this emotional time, be there strength and help educate these kids about what is coming and who they should align their trust in." smiled Remus

" Your right! Harry warned us that war was coming, we have to be stronger, I have to be stronger. Come on Jenn, let's go, we got work to do." commanded Krista as she drug Jennifer to the Floo.

" Send word when Harry is better and back at school, we will keep you informed on the happenings at Biggsby, maybe debrief for Dinner tomorrow?" said Jennifer before she was whisked out the Floo and gone back to Biggsby.

" What else do you know Dobby, casualties?" asked Remus

" None on our side, as for the students of Biggsby, there were nine. Several were drained of nearly all their blood but survived due to master Harry's quick response and sending them to aide. Also there were seven Teachers and Staff that lost their lives in tonight's attack.

" Sixteen. Something tells me that when Voldermort hears that number, he's not going to be very happy." said Neville

" Yes, I would presume he will most likely attack again, we will need to be ready, we have to start recruiting." replied Remus as he looked out and around into everyone's faces. Ernie, Alcia, Angelina, Dean, Neville, Luna, Katie, and the Twins.

" Harry has been training so hard, he has also recruited the aide of the Goblin Nation, no easy task I should remind you, also he has recruited a loyal following amount some werewolf and vampire clans. What have you contributed to the cause?" asked Remus

" We have been busy, I assure you." said George

" Yeah, in a weeks time you will be amazed at our newest inventions." answered Fred.

" That's great boys, Ernie, Dean, What about you guys?"

" umm, not a whole lot, we have been helping out the Twins in every way we can, but we can do more." answered Ernie as Dean nodded his head.

" Me too, I will start recruiting DA members. We need to be ready, this war is getting closer every day." said a determined Neville as Luna and Katie agreed.

" That's what I wanted to hear. We have to be strong. We can't go to pieces every time there's an attack, because there's gonna be a lot of them from here on out, I assure you. Everyone in this room has the power and talents to lead not follow, for that we must harden up, and be ready to stare down whatever lies ahead. You guys should get some rest, I am sure Harry will return by morning. I will spend the night at Gringotts, and be back in the morning." smiled Remus as he rose and made his way to the Floo.

" Hey Mister Lupin...Thanks!" said Neville

" Your Welcome...and I told you motley crew, my names Remus, Or Mooney. Now get some sleep...in separate beds you mongrels." replied Remus as the looks of disappointment flashed across the Twins faces as the girls merely laughed.

" Good Night" the gang chorused in unison as Remus disappeared through the Floo.

" Hot Tub anyone?" asked George as Fred was looking for takers before Angelina Nd Alicia smacked them both on the back of their heads.

" Oww!"

" Like, Yeah, it was merely a suggestion." answered George as he and his brother were rubbing the backs of their heads making Katie and Luna stifle their laughter.


	34. Chapter 34 Normaility

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's Characters, and if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy. Thank You

Chapter 34 – Normality

Harry was falling, falling from somewhere very high, all around him blew fire in the winds in all directions. He could feel the heat from the flames licking at his body as he fell, flaying his arms around him trying to get his bearings. The lower he fell, the more visibility he had. He could see pools and pools of lava below and swooping hills in the distance, creating huge gaping canyons surrounding him. Thinking he should try apparating before he hit the ground, he had to do something. Suddenly a feeling of flying took over him like he was riding his Firebolt. He closed his eyes as he let this feeling flow through him. He spread his arms and willed himself to fly, the feeling was strange, a complete body tingle shot through him and he opened his eyes. He was flying. The body tingle continued but it was tolerable. This feeling was amazing. Harry reveled in it, with catcalls and whoops, he spun in circles and flew in loops, this couldn't be happening it was unreal. Then from out of no where he hears a huge roar and he turns his head to realize there is a huge monstrous Dragon right on his tale, and he doesn't look happy. Hearing another roar, Harry turns the other way and spots two more huge Dragons to the side, tracking his movements with their huge yellow eyes. Everywhere Harry looked, Dragons. Not knowing what to do and fearing for his life, the body tingling stopped abruptly and Harry dropped like a rock again, free falling to his doom. As he fell, the warmth from the fast approaching lava was getting stronger. Harry figured he will most likely burst into ashes before he even hits the lava. He grew so hot the heat was unbearable, he imagined his skin was already burned off, he felt on fire. With his eyes closed his final thought was how did he end up like this. He let out a final war cry as the lava approached, his hair burst into flames before he landed in a pool of lava.

Harry sat up so fast, screaming bloody murder, covered in sweat, slammed his head against something and instantly fell down again.

" Bloody Hell! " said Harry as he rubbed his forehead where it felt like he split his head in two. His body was on fire, it still felt like he was on fire, the pain was excruciating. He was covered in a sticky almost sap like layer of sweat. and seemed to be in some sort of coffin.

A blinding light erupted from the bottom of whatever he was in, so bright Harry had to shield his eyes with his arms. Blinking his eyes repeatedly, his vision slowly returned to focus. Standing before him was Slammer, Boggs, Kongack, and Bloodfist. Just behind them was a Goblin Harry didn't recognize, witch was not unusual but this Goblin didn't look like a mere guard, he looked more important then that.

" What happened?" asked a puzzled Harry still rubbing his head where he hit the front cover of the hyperbaric chamber.

" You were in a right state of exhaustion, your body had shut down, if we didn't put you in our healing chamber, you wouldn't be awake until next friday, and I assumed you would want to return to your school without being noticed you were gone. " Answered Kongack

" How long have i been out? " asked Harry

" Only Six Hours, my Lord." replied Bloodfist

" Six hours!" shouted Harry as he jumped down from the chamber, almost slipping on the sticky like substance that was covering him.

" Relax Lord Harry, everything has been taking care of and your alibi is set, let me take you to get more comfortable as we chat." said Whiplock from just near the door as he dismissed several guards that were following him.

Looking down at himself, Harry realized that was the best plan of action at the moment, he was a mess.

" Sure, that sounds like a good plan. So, what did i miss while i was out? how many Biggsby students lost their lives?" questioned Harry as he was being led away from the others by Whiplock.

"It is not as bad as we feared. " said Whiplock still leading Harry down numerous twists and turns of the maze known as the Gringotts underbelly.

" How Many?" repeated Harry

" Sixteen " answered Whiplock before adding; " Only nine were students, five were teachers and the other two were cleaning staff. " sighed Whiplock

" Sixteen ...I though it was going to be much higher then that." pondered Harry

" I am sure Lord Snakeface was hoping for a much larger number too, he will not be pleased when he gets word of this, which I assume he already has."

" Im sure he has...sixteen, i was sure it was going to be more...there were so many bodies." Harry said as the memory played out in his head.

As Whiplock led Harry into the final hallway, Harry suddenly froze in his tracks. Whiplock finally noticed Harry was not following when he reached their destination and opened the door only to realise harry stopped earlier down the hall.

" Harry? Are you okay? What has you troubled?" asked a concerned Whiplock.

Suddenly Harry was having a flashback of what he thought was a nightmare of lava and dragons. The full body tingling sensation was returning and it seemed to be coming from the room that Harry had stopped in front of.

Snapping back to his senses, Harry asked; " what is in this room? "

" Nothing, we use it for storage mostly, is something the matter? "

" Can I look around for a minute? "

" Of Course you can, but we really should get you cleaned up first young Master." smiled Whiplock as Harry finally agreed and continued walking closer to whiplock trying to shake that tingling sensation.

Upon entering the room, Harry couldn't believe what was before him. The best way to describe it was the room looked to be a harem of some sort. There were cushions and chairs scattered around the largely lavished room not to mention scantly dressed females of many races lounging about, including Human.

before Harry even stepped fully into the room, several Guards swooped in and ushered everyone away from him at the same time escorting Harry and Whiplock into a room off to the side, closing the door behind them. Inside was a Large bedroom with racks and racks of fine clothes and robes.

" You can get cleaned up in the wash room in that room there, everything you need is provided, you could of course, have a few servants take care of everything for you, like your great Heritage before you. " hinted Whiplock as he motioned towards the room they just vacated filled with attractive woman.

" Your joking right? " asked Harry seriously

after a short pause...Whiplock bust into laughter.

" oh the look on your face was worth more then all the gold my vault. " bellowed Whiplock

" Real funny. " moped a bashful Harry

" Who were all those girls Whiplock? You don't really have slaves do you? "

" No Harry...not in the way you think. They work for the Bank, I assure you every one of those girls is here on their own free will. Let us say that keeping rich clients happy can sometimes be a rather grey area."

" Grey area...right. " pondered Harry

" I will leave you to it, when ready, that door will lead you to where i'll be waiting. There are some issues i need to discuss with you before you return to school." declared Whiplock as he left the room.

Harry entered the wash room and immediately stripped down and dove into the huge spa like tub. The hot water washed away all the sap like substance from him as he relaxed under the fountain, letting the hot water mixed with oils rain down on him. After several minutes of just laying there letting the water message him, he was interrupted by a voice.

" Master Harry Sir? "

Opening his eyes, Harry spotted Dobby standing where his discarded clothes lay. Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry's dirty remains disappeared.

" Dobby, what news do you have for me? "

" after the faculty received word about the attack, the Headmaster sent Inquiry as to your whereabouts. He was extremely upset and caused all kinds of ruckus in Gryffindor Tower."

" Ha! I bet he did." laughed Harry as he exited the tub and got dressed.

" Did he make another attempt? " asked Harry

" Of Course he did, and failed beautifully, we have surveillance video for your enjoyment later." Smiled Dobby

"That's great, should be entertaining. Walk with me Dobby, I Have to debrief with Whiplock before I Return to school. Have you heard anything from David?" asked Harry as he made for the door fully dressed.

"I have, most of his Captains are safe, but he did have a few casualties." Said Dobby as he walked down the winding hallway with Harry until they reached a gold door.

As Harry and Dobby entered the room, a surge of magic enveloped them for a few seconds before releasing them to walk further into the room. Inside, awaited Whiplock, sitting in a very comfortable looking chair that was placed in a circle. The circle was made up of about fifteen chairs. Some had people Harry didn't recognize, along with people he did. There were four chairs empty. Whiplock motioned for Harry to sit in one of the empty seats across from him.

"What we discuss between these walls does not get spoken again outside of them. The protection charms cast around this room will make it very painful for you to share any information we discuss here if you do so willingly….as for unwillingly…the protection charms will prevent it, as long as you choose not to share. Are we all clear on this? "asked Whiplock to the circle.

After no one had any objections, Whiplock continued

"We have all been working towards a common goal for some time now….some longer than others….some sacrificing much to get us to this point. Each one of us has an important role to play to see the end of this war." declared Whiplock

Every one seated grunted or nodded their heads as Whiplock continued.

"This is the first time that some of you are finally meeting in person, as you can see, we are missing a few who are working diligently as we speak. We will not introduce ourselves to one another, for security reasons, just know that if someone was not loyal to our cause, they would not be alive once they entered this room. As you already know, The Dark Lord is bringing this war closer to fruition then we expected he would be considering he is not at full power yet. We have countered each of his moves well to this point, thanks mostly to Lord Potter, but we must not assume we will stay this successful in future events."

"Let us take this time to be grateful that we have Lord Potter on our side." Spoke one guest shrouded in darkness.

"Here, Here!" stated the collective group as a few raised their goblets in salute to Harry giving him the floor to speak.

"Thank you everyone, but as most of you know, I was not granted a choice in the matter like most of you were given. I did have a choice to make though, to accept my fate and give up, or fight to the very end, until I breathe my last breath. I think you know which option I chose." Stated Harry as he was greeted with smiles all around.

"What can you tell us about last night's attack?" asked someone wearing Ministry robes.

"Last Night's mission was led by a Vampire Clan who follows the direction of someone named Vladimir Vogats. His Clan's mission was to attack the students of Biggsby Academy, plain and simple. What I want to know is why Biggsby was chosen, why not one of the other Academy's in the area?" asked Harry

"We believe that the Dark Lord chose Biggsby by random because he knew he couldn't attack one of the big three schools. We are in the works for laying down protection to the remaining schools as fast as we can." Answered a Goblin Captain

"We expect more attacks are forthcoming. Especially when Vogats reports that it was you who thwarted him again." Stated Whiplock

"We have another unexpected problem on our hands, Dumbledore and the Order of the Pheonix. When word reached the Headmaster that you were involved once again, he was adamant about talking to you; he does not like being left out of the loop." Said a woman with dark red robes.

"I am aware that he attempted to breach your Trunk again, rest assured that will never happen. With some blood I had taken from the Headmaster, I cast serious blood wards to ensure it will never happen." Smiled Whiplock

"Yes, we will monitor the Headmaster and his clan, they could be useful when push comes to shove." Said the woman in red.

"It was earlier predicted that the Dark Lords power would be fully restored sometime in the coming summer, that timeline seems to be accurate. The fact that he is so aggressively attacking now has us caught a little off guard. We have been preparing based on a summer timeline, we will be better suited if we can at least delay the Dark Lord until summer."

"That is the plan. We have several deep cover operatives inside the Dark Lords Camp. This is why we were so quick to respond to the attack on Biggsby. They will keep us informed as much as they can. We are building up an army and have several clans of fighters on call but it is important for us not to involve Lord Potter unless we absolutely have to."Declared an old Man with a shiny bald head.

"Wait, What?" asked a confused Harry

"Don't get us wrong young Lord, we know how dedicated you are to ending this war, but all of our successes recently have been because of you. We need the people and the Dark Lord to know that we are strong and can oppose him without you, even though that isn't completely accurate." Said the woman in red.

"She is right young Lord, but that doesn't mean that you can't continue to work behind the scenes. I suggest Lord Harrington will do nicely." Smiled Whiplock

"I understand. I will continue to work on those plans currently in motion and try to stay out of trouble as long as you keep me informed." Said Harry as he rose from the circle.

" We will meet in one month unless something happens that needs to be addressed. Let me walk you out for I have a few things I need to discuss with you before you return to Hogwarts." Said Whiplock

With Dobby following behind, Harry and Whiplock walked out of the room.

"I have had contact with David, he was concerned after he tried to reach you and could not do so because you were in the healing chamber. Might I say, that is one risky mission you tasked to young David, how you managed to place him where you have, I have no idea." Smiled Whiplock

"Let's add it to the list of things I cannot explain. I don't need to remind you how important it is that no one knows his true identity." Answered Harry

"Are you still on track with searching for Potter Castle on Holiday?"

"I am, unless old snakeface decides to do something that requires me to change my plans."

"Excellent, I feel that is most important for right now, I know it has been said, but you drained your core dangerously low, we cannot afford anything happening to you. Please try and control your magical output in the near future." Smiled Whiplock

"I Know. I have to be more careful, but I insist that I never once felt like I was overusing my core or my magic. My power seems to be changing and I have been having instances where I have been over powering some spells." Said a pondering Harry

"Its understandable, and most likely it will continue to give you some problems as you mature. Just know, that when you are in need of your magic the most, it will not disappoint you, so don't worry about that part. When you have grown and are fully in control of your magic, you could possibly be the most powerful Wizard in known history." Smiled Whiplock

" Do you really think so?" asked Harry as he stopped walking and looked Whiplock in the eyes.

"I do. The sooner you believe it as well, the quicker your magic will respond." Smiled Whiplock

"Thank You Sir." Replied Harry quietly

"It is all of us that will be thanking you Young Harry. Now go back to school and try to live like a normal teenager, at least for a little while with the assurance that we are getting things ready, you are no longer alone young Potter." Smiled Whiplock as he put his hand on Harry's back

"For the first time in my life, I actually believe that." Smiled Harry as Dobby stepped up and grabbed Harry's hand before the two of them disappeared.

Whiplock looked fondly at the place where Harry stood for a few moments before turning and walking back into the room where the circle was meeting.

Harry and Dobby re-appeared in Harry's Trunk. Harry glanced at the time and realized he had a few hours before he would need to make an appearance in the Dining Hall for breakfast.

" Don't wake anyone Dobby but let everyone know that I am back. Invite everyone for breakfast in my trunk. We will go over a few things and then make an appearance before class. I am going to spend some time in my office compartment, come get me once everyone has arrived, and tell Winky I am extremely looking forward to her breakfast." Smiled Harry as he made for the compartment hallway. Choosing the office compartment, a side panel opened and Harry entered his pass code and then the door materialized and in he walked.

After several well spent hours in his office compartment, Harry was left with more questions then answers. Whiplock was right, he had been burning both ends so to speak, he needed to slow down and gain focus. He dissected the confrontation at Biggsby in great detail, having a pensive does have its advantages. The biggest thing he noticed was why he was so magical drained by the time he left the school. His Magic flared out of control several times without him even noticing let alone miss a beat. He also noticed the reactions he received from the Biggsby students once his name was called out by Vogats. Even the staff seemed to be starstruck. He also seemed to scare many of the Vampire underlings that he didn't take time to notice before.

Harry also spent sometime revisiting that very vivid dream he had if it was indeed a dream, it could have been a premonition, it felt so real. Harry categorized every breed of Dragon that he could, a few were listed in his Library as extinct, witch gave creditability to the dream aspect. He had no idea as to the location, nothing seemed to fit what he was witnessing. With rivers of Lava and fire everywhere, it was almost like they were underground but that couldn't be possible, considering the heights he was falling from.

Harry decided that he would keep this dream to himself for now until he found out more, after all, it could have been just a dream.

Finally, Harry spent the last of his time in his office just catching up on previous missions he had left neglected. He made contact with several different operatives and set up others for later that night. Feeling better now that he was kind of caught up, it was time to see the gang and hear from Jenn and Krista to see how the kids at Biggsby are holding up. As Harry was making his way to the door, Dobby popped in and surprised him a little.

"Sorry Master, you says to get you right away once everyone has arrived."

"I know Dobby, its okay, it might be better if you didn't appear so close before me like that though, you know, a little space." smiled Harry

"Right, would you like me to take you there or would you rather walk?" asked Dobby

Harry answered by simply reaching out with his hand as Dobby took hold, suddenly they were standing at the head of a very full table.

"Good Morning everyone" greeted Harry

as everyone exchanged greetings, Winky's Breakfast was materializing right in front of them.

Harry looked around and noticed that Jenn and Krista were missing

"How are you feeling Mate?" asked Fred

"Im fine. Feeling much better now." answered Harry

"it must have been pretty bad for you to deplete your core so severely." pondered George

"Im not sure what you have heard, but it was not pretty. The school was pretty damaged and the students...the students were injured everywhere. although the number of fatalities were low, it could have been much, much worse." answered a very stoic Harry

"Jenn sent a message late last night that the morale isn't terrible, but most of the students are scared. They were rudely awaken to the real dangers of this upcoming war." answered Neville

" The fact of the matter is most places, wizarding places i mean, are to negligent. Everyone needs to be better prepared for when attacks occur. How to react, and procedures already set up in case of emergencies. Even here at Hogwarts, we need to set up a plan of action because before this war is over, I guarantee Hogwarts will be attacked at least once." said Harry

"He's right, any volunteers want to get the ball rolling on such a plan?" asked Neville as he looked around the table

"Don't all volunteer all at once." laughed Harry before continuing.

" Actually I think i have the perfect person in mind for such a task, give me a couple days and i'll get back to you guys."

" So what do we do now? What's our next step?" asked Katie as the collective group looked to Harry.

" We continue doing what we have already set in motion. We train as hard as we can and we continue to stockpile supplies. After things settle down at Biggsby, I am confident that we will gain a few allies from their student population. We also continue to educate as many people as possible. I have a feeling things will slow down a little before they pick back up." said Harry

"Sounds good, on that stockpiling supplies front, I have made a few contacts to some store owners who are loyal to our cause. They are willing to aide us at a very reduced rate. That will make the Gallon stretch as much as possible." said Dean

"That's great work Dean! keep us informed and let me know when you need more funds." said Harry

" Will Do." smiled Dean

"Has Dobby informed you about the Headmaster attempting to enter your Trunk again?" asked Luna

"I am aware, don't worry about the Headmaster, that situation will work itself out in the end." smiled Harry coyly

"Are we going to make an appearance in the Hall for breakfast, because after eating Wink's food, there really is no going back." asked Katie

"We will, but we will come in towards the end. Just in time to cause a ruckus and then off to classes. " smiled Harry as everyone laughed as they finished up eating and exited Harry's trunk.

"Neville, can you hang back a second, I need a quick word." asked Harry as the others were leaving

"What's up?" asked Neville when it was just the two of them left.

" I want you to witness the Biggsby attack in my pensive, i need your perspective on a few things, but I want this kept between us for now."

" No Problem Mate. How about during free period today?"

"Yeah that works for me. Also, i need you to coordinate with Whiplock's warding team in regards to our little outing during the Holiday's."

" Right, Im glad were still going on that mission. My gut is telling me that we will find some answers for our many questions there somehow."

" I know what you mean. Let me know if you need anything after contacting them. Now lets go stir the pot and see if we can't get some steam to come out of the old kooks ears." laughed Harry as he led Neville out to join the others.

As the group entered the Hall, Breakfast was almost over and the Hall was at about thirty percent capacity. Harry led the group over to the Gryffindor Table closest to the Staff table. The Headmaster noticed Harry upon entry and was staring down the Potter Heir ferociously. Looking down the table, Harry noticed Ron sitting next to Hermione with Ginny and a few other fifth years, sitting across from them.

" You Know Harry, we have a big problem on our hands that we haven't even began to discuss." declared Katie

"We do?" asked a surprised Harry now getting everyones attention

"We do...what are we going to do about the Quidditch team?

After a few seconds of silence passed as Katie's words sank in, it was Neville that broke it, by throwing a muffin at Katie's head.

"What?, Geez people, you need to lighten up a little. Besides, its a legitimate question. Are you planning on playing Harry, with everything else on your plate and everything?" asked Katie

"She has a point. I really haven't given it much thought. What do you think?" asked Harry to the group

" I really want to play, my last year and all, but i realize that my time can be better used doing something else other then playing a game. Not to mention your time Harry." pondered Katie

"True, but if we don't play, Quidditch will still happen and who would represent Gryffindor?" pondered Harry

"I think you guys should play. Besides, we only have like five games all year." added Neville

"Don't forget practices" added Luna

"Right, well you could always set up a B squad and have them practice with the others. I mean, it's not like you and Harry need more practice, you guys already rule." stated Neville

"Awwwwe. Thanks Nev" beamed Katie

" You don't have to decide right now guys, besides we should go, class is going to start soon and I think the Headmaster is heading this way." declared Luna turning everyones attention to the staff table.

"Luna's right, lets go guys. Hey Katie?" asked Harry as the group scattered for the exit

"Yeah?" replied Katie

" Good call on the Quidditch, we definitely need to figure out what were going to do."

" Do you think Ron and Ginny might try out?" asked Katie

"I haven't thought about it, I suppose they probably will." pondered Harry as the group made it safely to the stairs as they began to shift and move taking the group away from the Headmaster.

"i still cant believe we have classes and such, school sucks sometimes." whined Neville as the others laughed

" Usually, I agree with ya Nev, but for me, I'm actually looking forward to it." smiled Harry as they entered the Charms classroom.

"looking forward to it?" asked Luna

"Yeah, too the normalcy of it all, you know? I think that's just what we need for now." said Harry as he took his seat.

"At least until the Holidays" winked Neville

"Harry, meet at lunch to finish deciding?" hollered Katie from the door.

"Yeah. Lunch. See ya Katie" Harry yelled back as Katie disappeared down the hall.

" Lets just focus on training, school, and Quidditch for now. Is that enough normality for ya." laughed Neville as the others joined in as Ron and Hermione entered the class and took their seats.

"Quiet everyone. Let us begin." declared Professor Flitwick

Harry sighed loudly as the others snickered

"Normality"


End file.
